The One and Only
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: "Have you ever feel that you're being ignore by everyone? Including by your family? Well, I have and to top it all off, I'm being bullied and called mute at school. However, it all changes when I met two young man, who owned two Lamborghinis. That's when my life began to change." -Janette Jones. Sides/OC/Sunny. Slight Bumblebee/OC and friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Janette Jones

**A/N: First chapter of The One and Only! I just got the idea! And this fic is just a challenge for me to make a very first non-crossover Transformers fic (well... for me)! This took me few discussion deciding on the title with me, my sister, and my friend! No flames please ^^**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Janette Jones

June 14th

Is the day when I was born into the world. It was the most happiest day for my parents. They were so delighted to have a pale baby girl in their care. I was a very quiet baby, how do I know? Well, when I was four, my mom used to tell stories about when I was a baby. It was really touching and I will always ask if I was really that quiet. She only nodded, the way my parents smile, the way they hug me, the way they care for me… it's the only thing I've ever want to feel until I die.

But, a year after I was born, a new baby girl was born. She has really a cute face when I saw her. It was when I was three and she's two. She's the reason I protect her so much. She's just so… fragile and sweet and caring. I was truly the happiest big sister ever. She would hug me and kiss me on the cheek. And I'll return with a big bear hug along with a tickle on her stomach. We were once a very close sibling.

It all soon change when she entered Kindergarten and I was in my first year in my primary school year. I was only seven and she was six years old. That's when I get the feeling mom and dad was paying more attention to her. At first, I was shock by their reaction to me. They suddenly left me at the school yard after picking my sister from school. I had to walk towards my house and I almost got ran over by a car that day. A week has pass and my parents grew more and more to my sister. They were beginning to ignore me.

At first I understand that… but, the big day came. My birthday. I waited for my family to greet me with open arms saying 'Happy Birthday!' But, after I waited and waited… no one came. I began to search the house and found no one inside. They left me. They left me on my eighth birthday. And I was about to show them, my third A at school. But, they weren't home and so as my sister.

Since that day, I was beginning to get more ignored. And they forgot to feed me. Eventually, I have to cook for myself. With both of my parents being caring and loving to my one year younger sister, I've been studying hard in school and tried to get attention from them whenever I got an A or a school play coming up. But, they seemed to be busy with their jobs. I understand.

Don't get me wrong here… I don't hate my sister. I can never hate her. She may be daddy's and mommy's little girl but, she's still my one year younger sister. She was the one who always tell mom and dad that there's me. I only smiled as they began to apologize. I nodded thinking they wouldn't forget again. But, then again, I was wrong. They did forget again and again and again. It kept on repeating on itself as I gave up and finally found a job and tried to feed and pay for school by myself.

I began to shut myself to everyone and became mute. I wasn't actually mute. Just, antisocial. I only open up to my family, especially my sister. My lovely little sister. My caring little sister. The one and only,

Emily Jones.

* * *

It was just another normal day at Tranquility, Nevada. It was normal to me and my family members. Once again, they forgot… about me. I wasn't surprised. I was used to it. I leaned my head against the warm window as I watch the neighborhood. It was a peaceful and calm neighborhood. The neighbors are all very nice. The one that lives across me has a dog called Mojo.

Mojo sometimes come over to my front yard, I played with him for hours and he was almost like a human friend to me. I always see Samuel James Witwicky going in and out from his house with his Yellow Chevrolet Camaro. His car was very suspicious. Almost everyday, a few expensive cars would always come to park in fornt of his house and mine's. For example, one time, there was a Petebilt semi-truck, a GMC Topkick, a silver Pontiac Solstice, and a Chevrolet Volt, was parked in front of his house.

Weird though… I always thought those fancy, expensive cars are alive. I have a few sketches of those cars in my sketch book. I love to draw, write, and almost all of the quiet activities done around here. I began to draw again to pass the time while my family was at the mall, probably shopping for clothes.

After a half of hour of drawing, I was finally bored and decided to take a walk to the park. I grabbed my bag and shove my sketch book and a few drawing tools into it. As soon as I was out of my house, I began to stretch out my arms as I took a deep sigh. Saturday mornings… the same as usual, the sport cars would always be in front of Samuel's house.

I took a deep sigh once again before going into the garage to get my bike. It was an old dark blue bike I bought with my own money. I hop on and saw the cars were beginning to leave. I sigh once more before pedaling towards the park. While riding, I began to think what I think every single day. Sometimes, I wonder. Why? Why did I have to be born in this state? In this town? In this family? Those were the questions that started to appear in my mind, ever since I was eight.

Sometimes suicide cross my mind. Should I just commit suicide and end my life? I mean, nobody would miss me anyway. No friends. No family. But, even if I commit suicide, then my life would just be wasted like that. No one would ever want to die. Even I. So, it's pointless to die and to live.

Let me tell you more about myself,

My name is Janette Jones but, call me Jen, a nobody and a nerd at school. I'm seventeen years old with normal blue eyes and normal shoulder length blonde hair. My skin tone is pale, it's probably because I rarely went outdoor. I blame myself for that one. People were starting to start rumor that I'm a ghost at Emily's house. I only sigh at that gossip. It's not true, why would people believe if it's just a gossip? Anyway, my clothing is consist of dark blue jeans, tank tops, t-shirts, hoodie jackets, sweaters, and the same shoes. I love to wear things like that. I truly hate skirts, it's breezy when you put them on and it's much too reviling to me.

It'll go perfect on Emily though. Me compare to her? It's like a weed and a rose. I'm the weed and she's the rose. She's the Princess and I'm the lowly servant. She's the Head Cheerleader and I'm the school mute and nerdy girl. She's loved by everyone, my only friend is Mojo. She's a somebody, I'm a nobody. She has everything, I have nothing.

It's like the Princess and the Pauper, it was like my favorite movie. Except, I'm placed as the low servant and Emily's the Princess. I never hate her, and I never will. She's my sister, I'll always be there to tend to her every needs. Sadly, she sometimes forgets about me. I don't mind. I'm used to it. I understand if she's faking to not notice me. I don't want to ruin her rank as the popular girl.

Sometimes, I wish I was in her shoe or even Mikaela Banes. She's popular, beautiful, and very lucky to have a lot of friends. I want to be a somebody, I want to be noticed, I want to be loved, I want to be cared, I want a… family.

I wanted to scream. I want to scream my wish to the heavens. I'll scream with my hoarse voice if I have too. But, even if I scream with all of my might, my wish wouldn't be heard anyway. I and I mean I, will always be a nobody.

* * *

As Bumblebee was scouting the area, he saw a girl, around Sam's age to be exact. He drove up a bit closer, turning his engine into minimum. He saw she was hugging her knees close to her chest as she was facing the lake. Bumblebee whirled and chirped a little as he was trying to convince the girl to come and look at him. He got startled a little as the earth femme was screaming to the sky.

_**Ratchet! Rachet!**_ Bumblebee tried to contact the medic as fast as possible.

_**What is it, Bumblebee?! Can you be a bit quieter! **_Ratchet, the CMO scolded.

_**There's this earth femme! She's screaming into the air! What's wrong with her? **_Bumblebee asked curiously.

_**Screaming into the air? Do you mean sky?**_ Ratchet asked confused. _**Can you at least hear what she's screaming about?**_

_**I don't know! She's just screaming!**_

_**Hmm… Maybe I should come to where you are now, Bumblebee.**_ Ratchet said as Bumblebee chirped.

_**Okay… But, she's leaving! I've seen her somewhere though… but where?**_ Bumblebee asked himself.

Ratchet sigh,_** Alright… just go back to Sam's house and I'll think of this situation okay?**_

_**Okay…**_

Bumblebee let out a sigh as he began to drove back to Sam's house. He was curious, why was the femme screaming? An even better question, why was she alone? He drove to the garage but he stopped as he saw the femme from before going into the house across the street. He stared at the femme and saw she was sad. As soon as the femme went inside the house, a car drove to the house's garage. Bumblebee raised whirled and did a sad chirp. Was she lonely? Why did her creators went elsewhere, when their sparkling is at home alone?

* * *

"Welcome home." I greeted.

My mom and dad raised an eyebrow while Emily hugged me. Then the two realized, they just forgot to take me with them… again. I dunno how much they've done this, I lost count after the first hundred. They both gave me an apologetic look as I just raised my hand and smiled. I decided to went back into my room doing homework.

I rather do homework than have fun like other teenagers. My parents should have been proud for me being a good girl but, like they even noticed… I look out my window as I leaned against my chair. I saw at Samuel's house, the yellow camaro and a search and rescue H2 was somewhat talking to each other. I raised an eyebrow at the two cars, I shrugged it off and decided to have a quiet and relaxing shower.

I told my family I wasn't hungry and I quickly locked my door shut. I jumped onto my bed, burying my face onto my pillow as I tried to cry but my tears were all dried up. The last time I cry was the time when I turn eight. I lost my tears back then and as so as my family.

I wish something new will show up.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Was it good? Was it okay? Tell me 'kay? I wanna know how you guys feel ^^**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Swipe

**A/N: Guys… I'm so happy! Thank you, thank you , thank you! For your reviews,** **favorites, and alerts! I'm jumping in joy here ^^. Thank you soooo much :D**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Thanks bro! XD**

Naughtia: **Me too… Lil' Mojo loves to play with her because Jen doesn't put bling and anything else one him XD**

lilbit of luck: **Thanks ^^**

Guest: **Thanks :D**

KITTY LOVES HAWKEYE: **Thank you soo much :3**

youllbeinmyheart1997: **Thank you ^^ and me too… sometimes at school, I was always ignored… and thank you, again ^^ **

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mr. Swipe

It was another normal Monday at Tranquility high. Only one more hour until school's over. I glanced around the classroom and saw that my classmates were half asleep. I sigh heavily knowing that Mr. Smith, our Math teacher was going to be mad at everyone for not paying too much attention to his lessons. He would give us a lot of homework, judging by the atmosphere he's having right now. He was flushed and was holding a metal ruler.

He slammed his ruler to the desk, making everyone flinch by the loud sound. I only gave a sigh as I lean back to my chair. "How dare you! Sleeping in my class! Homework! Page 105 to 110!" He yelled.

Great… because of my classmates, I'm going to have to spend the night solving pointless problems. I wish they would stop sleeping and start focusing on his lessons. Then, we won't have to do any homework at night. I always wanted to have a free day without any homework to do and being appreciated by everyone else that homework's that I've done for them. The bell ring, signaling the end of school, my classmates were already dashing off the classroom. Leaving a stunned Mr. Smith and me.

I sighed again as I began to pack everything up and shoved it into my bag. I walk towards the door but, before that. I snapped my fingers in front of Mr. Smith's eyes and he suddenly snapped out of his daydream. I smiled and began to walk towards the school yard. Noticing everyone was getting into their car, the school bus, their parent's car, and their bikes. I glanced around, spotting the black sport car that my dad owns. I slightly smiled as I began to walk towards the car.

I saw two Lamborghinis, one red and one yellow. I'm guessing the owners just want to show off their richness to the world with their fancy sports car. I glanced around again and found Samuel going to his yellow camero with Mikaela walking beside him. At the same time he left, the silver Pontiac Solstice also left the school territory. But, the two Lamborghinis stay where it was before, across the street.

"Hey look… It's the mute girl!" Someone mocked.

Jen… calm down. Just avoid them, they're not worthy of your time. You need to go home. You need to do your homework. You need to get ready for work. Yeah, that's right. I have activities to do. Much more better activities to do than serve these bullies. Okay, count one to ten. Count one to ten. One, two, three, four, five, six-

"Hey! Listen when we're talking to you!" He shouted, grabbing my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

His name is Trent DeMarco, the school bully and Jock. I truly don't understand Jocks. They're just big bullies, who like to bully others that are smaller than them. What I've heard that Mikaela Banes broke up with him for Samuel Witwicky. I see knew why she broke up with Trent. He's just another playboy with an attitude. The kind of attitude, that I really hate.

I could see him smirk a bit, "Hey, Mute. Do our homework from Mr. Bitch." Trent said.

I shook my head, "No, Mr. DeMarco, it's you and your friend's homework. Not mine. And our Math teacher's name is _Mr. Smith_ not Mr. whatever you said." I said as calm as I can, shoving him out of my way with books in my hand. I like to call everyone by their surname instead of their first name but, inside my mind, I call them by their real names. I just want to be formal, that's all…

His friends stood in front of me, making me bumped into them. I back away a few steps rubbing my nose and glared at them for blocking my way. One of them slapped my books down from my hand. I bended down as I reach to get my textbooks and my notebooks from the ground, Trent appeared in front of me. He crossed his arms and smirked evilly towards me. I just glared at him under my hood and continue to grab my books. I reached for my last book and he stepped on it, then he kicked the books that were already in my hands. The papers were flying almost around me as I just stared. He started to get dirt from his shoe to my books.

His friends started to laugh at me. My palms gripped into a ball as I became too flushed by anger. I was about to attack him. When all of the sudden,

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A voice of a young man shouted.

I spun around and saw a young man with brown hair and a single red strike from his bangs. He has electric blue eyes, the kind that I haven't see. I have blue eyes but, his eyes were a lot lighter and somewhat glowing. He wears a casual black long-sleeve t-shirt with a red pattern shirt, dark blue jeans, red and black sneakers, and some sports bracelets on his left wrist.

He was pretty… cute, if I have to say. I look up towards Trent and his friends, he was pissed off that this young man, interrupted his bullying. I only sat on the ground, keeping my eyes lock to the young man. He glanced over to me and growled as I froze a bit. I turn around again, seeing the red Lamborghini turning on its engine.

"What do you think you're doing to this fe- girl!" He yelled to Trent, who was gripping his own hand into a fist.

"Nothing that involves you in it, now beat it!" Trent ordered.

"Stop it! Bullying a girl is not really a way of the Gentlemen." He scolded, pointing his finger to Trent.

I hold my laugh as this guy was really playing with Trent. I like him for that. One point for Red and zero points for Trent. I could see he smirk at me. I only smile as he glared at Trent. "Gentlemen?" Trent scoffed. "A Gentlemen? To her? Not going to happen in a billion years!" He yelled.

Red smirked as he cross his arms again, "Oh? Those words of your might have just gotten yourself a ticket from my fist to a billion years from now. And when you're at that time, you _will_ have respect to the girl." Red growled as he glared at Trent and his friends.

Wow, Red was good… _really_ good. I look up and saw Trent scowled. "C'mon guys. Let's leave this joint." He said as I smiled.

Red and I both stared to where Trent and his friends were going. I sigh as I saw papers were scattered on the sidewalk. I only shook my head as I began to pick up my papers. As I was picking my books up, I saw Red bending down.

"Hey… Are you okay?" Red asked.

I kept my face away from him as I continue to pick up my papers and books. "Hey… you don't have to worry about that bully again." He said.

I turn around and saw his face was close to mine. Both of our eyes met.

Blue met Electric Blue.

We both froze as we see each others.

My eyes were locked to his and His eyes were locked to mine.

* * *

"Hey, Sunny…" Sideswipe groaned. "When are we going back to base? I'm booooored here." He finished as Sunstreaker sighed.

"A few more minutes, Sides. I have a feeling there's going to be trouble." His twin, Sunstreaker, known as Sunny, said calmly as Sideswipe groaned again.

The two Lamborghini twins were just parking at the other side of Sam's school. They were on scouting duty as a request from Ratchet and Ironhide to Optimus. Apparently, the Prime himself thought that it'll be a great idea to let the Lamborghini twins out of the base and more importantly, out of pranking everyone and getting into troubles. But, the two want more than just pranking others. They want action, a Decepticon action. They haven't had any action since they came!

"Sides… stop revving your engine." Sunstreaker sighed.

Sideswipe groaned again, "Can't help it, Sunny! I need adventure! I need action!" He shouted in his comm. with Sunstreaker.

"Well… Ask Prime."

"I wil-," Sideswipe was cut off when he saw Trent bullying a hooded femme. "Hold on, Sunny." He said as he turned his Holoform on.

Sunstreaker glanced over to Sideswipe and to the femme. "Oh no… Sides, Sides… Prime will kill us when he knew this! Heck even Ironhide and Ratchet will join him with JOY!" He yelled to his twin.

"Don't care, Sunny. This femme needs my help." Sideswipe said as he stomps over towards the bullies. Sunstreaker could only groan as he hoped Primus will be on their side today.

"What do you think you're doing to this fe- girl!" Sideswipe yelled to Trent, almost slipping his words.

"Nothing that involves you in it, now beat it!" Trent ordered.

"Stop it! Bullying a girl is not really a way of the Gentlemen." Sideswipe scolded, pointing his finger to Trent.

"Gentlemen?" Trent scoffed. "A Gentlemen? To her? Not going to happen in a billion years!" He yelled.

Sideswipe smirked as he cross his arms again, "Oh? Those words of your might have just gotten yourself a ticket from my fist to a billion years from now. And when you're at that time, you _will_ have respect to the girl." He growled as he glared at Trent and his friends. Sunstreaker activate his Holoform to help out but, Sideswipe told him to leave this to him. Sideswipe could see that the femme was smiling.

"C'mon guys. Let's leave this joint." Trent said as Sideswipe proudly puffed his chest out.

Sideswipe and the femme both stared to where Trent and his friends were going. He sighed and looked down. He saw the femme was picking her papers and books up. He smiled as he bends down, wanting to help the femme pick her stuff up.

"Hey… Are you okay?" Sideswipe asked.

The femme looked away. Maybe, she was shy. Sideswipe grinned. "Hey… you don't have to worry about that bully again." He said.

His eyes widened when he saw the blue eyes hidden underneath the black hoodie. He held his breath as he saw the femme's pale face. He was stunned on how pale she was and how her blue eyes match the pale tone. He reached his hand out and slowly pulled her hood down. He backed away a little bit as he saw blonde hair to match up with the pale skin and blue eyes.

* * *

I saw that he was starting to pull my hood down. He was shocked when he saw that I had blonde hair and very pale skin. I wanted to go away but, I still need my books. "Hey… What's your name?" I suddenly asked snapping him out of his dreams.

"Huh? OH! The name's Sideswipe! But, call me Sides! What's yours?" Sideswipe asked.

I sighed, "Janette Jones. Nice too meet your Mr. Swipe." I said as he helped me with my last book.

"Mr. Swipe?" Sideswipe questioned, amusement was heard from the way he said.

"Yes…?" I said nodding and trailed off. "Thank you Mr. Swipe for helping me." I thanked him and went to continue to the black sport car. But, I saw Emily jumping into Dad's arm. He spun her around and told her to get it. I sighed and continue to walk again.

"Who's that?" Sideswipe asked.

"My sister… and Dad." I answered.

"But… what are they doing?" Sideswipe narrowed his eyes and blocked the sun with his hand. We both saw that Emily and Dad drove off. "They left you? How can he leave his own sp- daughter?!" He complained, almost slipping into another language again.

I pat his shoulder, "Easy… Mr. Swipe, I pretty much prefer to walk instead of riding with my Dad. It's more healthier this way." I replied with a heavy sigh.

Sideswipe glanced over to his red Lamborghini and he grinned at me, "Hey, how's about I drive you home? I'm sure Sunny don't mind waiting for a few minutes." He suggested, jabbing his thumb to the red and yellow Lamborghinis.

"Sunny?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll wait."

He? Sunny is a _He_? I thought Sunny is a girl's name? Nah, maybe it's his nickname or something. I giggled, earning an amused look from Sideswipe. "No, Mr. Swipe. I'm sorry but I have to decline your offer. Good day to you." I said as I began to walk towards my house.

"Wait!" He shouted and ran towards me. He grabbed my hand and took out a pen out of his pocket. He began to write something to my palm as I could only raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side, confused by the way he's acting. "Here's my number! Call me if you need anything." He smiled.

I nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Swipe."

Sideswipe laughed and pulled my hood back up again. "And please… Call me Sides. Not _Mr. Swipe,_ it doesn't fit me."

I smiled.

* * *

"Sides! You know that contacting with a _fleshy_ is bad!" Sunstreaker yelled at his twin as Sideswipe hopped into the driver's seat, deactivating his Holoform , just as he shut the door.

"Chill out, Sunny. A fleshy isn't that bad. Sure some of them are bad but, Janette is really… an interesting yet mysterious femme… I like her." Sideswipe revved his engine along with Sunstreaker.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Sunstreaker groaned.

"Aw, shut up and let's head back." Sideswipe smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Chap done ^^ Hope you guys enjoy the second chap! And sorry for my language for Trent ^^"**

**Special thanks for:  
anonomon, Autobotgirl21, Avloth, Devil-OAngel, Idontknow007, Jazz's lil ninja, KITTY LOVES HAWKEYE, Mist Garden, qaz1234, Retrobot, Whisper119, Wolflover21, and Zombiegirl0203.  
For adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks for:  
Chocomadds-and-irish, DemontaDark, Idontknow007, Jazz's lil ninja, JJCME, Joldino-Sidestreaker, KITTY LOVES HAWKEYE, Le-19, Mist Garden, ObsessiveDreamer, psychicgirl32, SSXSisters, wolflover24, xshadowslayerx, youllbeinmyheart1997, Zombiegirl0203.  
For adding this story to their alerts!**

**Thanks guys, you really made me happy!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tutoring New Friends

**A/N: A new chap and thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and alerts! You guys made my day really happy!**

Devil-O-Angel: **Yeah ^^ and let's see in this chap ^^**

ilikeanimeandmanga: **Me too… I do too hate parent when they're like that!**

Naughtia: **Yay, Sides! Hero of Janette! XD**

youllbeinmyheart1997: **Thank you :D**

SilentPerson: **Thank you so much, I do enjoy the twins. And I do like all of the Autobots equally ^^**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Yeah, he does deserve it XD!**

Mist Garden: **Thank you ^^**

athleanaprime21: **Thank you ^^**

Chocomadds-and-Irish: **Thanks ^^**

CrazyJamaicanLocks: **Thank you ^^, LOL!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tutoring New Friends

It's been two days since I last saw Sideswipe. That night, when I was at my room, I wondered if I should add him as my contact. I hesitated, thinking he might be a stalker or something. I sighed heavily and pulled out my notebook along with a pen. I wrote the number down to my notebook and wash his phone number off of my hand. And right now, I still hesitate to add him. I don't trust anyone in this world except my family and Mojo, if a dog counts. I took a deep sigh and glanced outside the window, seeing Emily was skipping class with her boyfriend and her friends. I should check on her later.

"Alright class, bonjour." Mrs. Stone said in a different language, French.

At Tranquility high, we learn only one other language except for English. French may be the hardest language to learn but, it's fun to learn different language and not look like a lost puppy at France. I did pretty good in her class, better than failing. Cs and Bs were enough. Well, Samuel's having a hard time though, he kept on spelling the word wrong. Once, he was supposed to say _'Hi, I'm from America and you're from?'_ but, instead of that, he said in French _'Hi, I am a Pen.'_

I snickered at him while the whole class laughed hard at him, including Mrs. Stone, even though she's just giggling. I remembered when Samuel always got extra lesson from Mrs. Stone and it did not end well. By the end of the lesson, Mrs. Stone would probably have the urge to kill Samuel. I sighed knowing it'll probably happen today… again.

The bell rung and my classmates began to get out of the door like it was the end of school. Well, it is… for today that is. I packed up my stuff, seeing Samuel getting scolded by Mrs. Stone, makes me feel bad about him. I wanted to help him improve in French 101, just enough to get him at least a B+, not a D or an F.

"Oh, Ms. Jones, come here for a sec." Mrs. Stone said as I nodded slowly.

I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder as I approached her desk. She took a deep sigh and glanced over to me and then to Samuel. "Mr. Witkiky-," Samuel groaned, "Mr. _Witwicky_, you're going to fail my class if this continues." She said as Sam slumps down. I feel sorry for him. "But, we do have a solution." We both perked up to see her and I raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Jones? Why don't you tutor Mr. Witwicky? You're one of the students who got higher score than others."

"Mrs. Stone… my grades in your class is just average. Plus, my French is just C's and B's." I said, convincing her to not let me be Samuel's tutor.

Mrs. Stone only sigh, "Ms. Jones, if you tutor Mr. Witwicky and he got at least a B in my class, I'll raise both of your grades to an A+. How's that?"

We both stayed silent. An A? In French 101? Wow, that's a first. I look over to Samuel and he just nodded his head. I took a deep sigh that I don't want Samuel to fail this class. I have to agree to this deal. "Okay, Mrs. Stone. I'll tutor Mr. Witwicky and have him got that B in your class." I gave her a small smile.

"Good," Mrs. Stone smiled. "Go along now, you need to study for tomorrow's test!" She shouted as we both exited French 101.

* * *

We both walk out of the building quietly, not one of us say a single word until we're out of the school building. I flinch as Samuel screamed into the air with both of his hands lifted up in the air. He seemed to be happy. He was jumping around, pumping his fist in the air. This makes me think if Samuel's already this happy to get me to tutor him and get him a B. What will happen when I tutor him and we both get an A+? Wow, he'll be the most hyper teenage boy I've ever seen.

Samuel grabbed my hands and began to shake them up and down. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't wait to get that B turn into an A+! Mom and Dad are gonna be soooo happy!" Samuel shouted in excitement, again.

"Not a problem, Mr. Witwicky. So? Where shall we begin the tutoring?" I asked politely.

Samuel froze on his tracks as I just mention his name, "Is there a problem, Mr. Witwicky?" I asked again.

"You said my surname right! That's a first!" He grinned.

I nodded and shrugged, "Well… Of course, Mr. Witwicky. It'll be rude if I don't say your name right, am I right?" I asked.

Samuel seemed to be confused, I only sighed. "Where do you want the tutoring to be?"

"My house of course." Samuel said as I nodded.

"I'll be at your house between four o'clock and five o'clock." I said as I knew that Emily and Dad are probably gone by now. So, lucky I came here with my blue bike.

Samuel seemed to be puzzled, "Huh? Oh! You're going to arrive at four pass thirty! Yeah, I get it now." He said proudly. "Do you want me to take you home? I mean, where do you live?" He asked.

"On Earth." I said as I hopped on my bike.

"Oh ha ha. That's funny. No, seriously, where do you live?" He asked again.

"Across your house, Mr. Witwicky." I gave him a small smile before pedaling down the street. He freeze for a moment, I assume that he's trying to remember. I gave a chuckle as I heard him yell. It was amusing to watch a neighbor getting confused by never seeing a neighbor, living across his or her house.

* * *

I pedal my bike towards my house, seeing the yellow camaro already arrived at Samuel's house. I sighed as I placed my bike down and headed towards my house. It was quiet, too quiet. I glanced around the whole house and found no one in it. I took a deep sigh before going into my room for a quick shower. After my quickly shower, I look over to my alarm. 16:25, looks like I'll have to be there in five minutes.

I grabbed my bag and headed straight for Samuel's house. Seeing Mojo and he seemed to have a new friend, Frankie. Lucky for him. I stared at him and he started to lubricate all over Mrs. Witwicky's rose busses. I shook my head after hearing loud arguments between Mrs. Witwicky and Mr. Witwicky. The yellow camaro on the driveway, beeped once. I jumped a bit and stared at the yellow camaro for a moment, before shrugging and shook the weird feeling of being watch off of my mind. I decided to know the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I asked.

Of course I knew someone is home, I just want them to stop fighting, that's all. "Coming~!" Mrs. Witwicky sang.

Wow, her mood-swings can change so easily. "Yes?" She asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Witwicky, I'm Janette Jones. I live across your house and I'm here to tutor your son." I said receiving a shock look from her face.

"You said our surname right!" She squealed happily.

"Uh… yes, if I said your name wrong than I'll be rude, true?" I asked.

"Yeah, oh! Come in! And please call me Judy. Mrs. Witwicky makes me feels old…" Judy said as I nodded.

"Alright, Mrs. Judy. I'll try." I said as I went into her house.

The Witwicky's house was pretty big. I saw Samuel with Mikaela sitting next to each other, watching TV. I only smiled, the last time I ever watch TV is when I was eight, since I almost lost hope to my parents. The two noticed that I was right behind them. Samuel smiled as Mikaela also smiled. I sat on Samuel's right while Mikaela was on his left.

I grabbed my French books as Samuel did the same while Mikaela only watched. "Alright, Mr. Witwicky, ready to get that A+?" I asked.

"Yup! And call me Sam!"

"Alright, Mr. Samuel."

"_Sam_."

"_Mr._ _Samuel_, let's get this started shall we?"

* * *

After a few hours of teaching Samuel, it finally pays off. He finally learned some words that's stuck on his head but, he's still need work on his grammar and all. Other than that, he's doing good. And as so as Mikaela, her French is doing beautifully, even though she's not in that class. I was proud to teach my very first students, it was fun. I glanced over to the clock, 19:43. Has is already been this late? I should go home, but my parents are probably having dinner night with Emily. I guess sticking around will be fine.

"_Bonjour!"_ Samuel chirped.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Samuel." I said.

"_Bonjour, Janette."_ Mikaela smiled, repeating Samuel's word.

"Hello to you too, Ms. Banes." I said again. "Well… you're French is improving very well. Keep this up and you'll get an A+." I said as I smiled at him pointing a finger.

"Janette, mind if we call you Jen?" Mikaela asked.

"Not at all."

Mikaela smiled, "Please, call me Mikaela. After all, we are friends now." She said as I froze.

Friends? No one ever said that to me. Not even Emily said that to me. Even though she's my sister, she still hasn't call me a friend just sisters. I was surprised that Mikaela called me a friend. Nobody, and I mean nobody, wants to be friends with me. I'm glad that I tutor Samuel today, because I just made two new friends in my life.

I nodded, "Alright Ms. Mikaela, pleasure to be a frie-," I was cut off by the sudden slam.

We all look back and saw three young men were standing outside the door. There were pretty worn out judging by the way they sigh and slumped down on the floor. Lucky that Mrs. Judy and Mr. Ron was out until midnight. I stared at the three young men for a moment. It was a moment of silence between Sam, Mikaela, and I with the three young men. I eyed them suspiciously as one of them seemed familiar.

"Janette!" He shouted.

I flinch, I knew that voice. I knew him. "Hello, Mr. Swipe." I greeted.

"Aw, c'mon Janette! Call me Sides! Not, Mr. Swipe! It doesn't fits me! And I'm not old!" Sideswipe whined as the other guys seemed to be amused.

I sighed in content, "I like Mr. Swipe better, Mr. Swipe. So, Mr. Samuel… do you know them?" I asked as Samuel seemed a bit surprised along with Mikaela.

"Um… yeah, the blonde is my cousin but the other two… don't get me started," He said as I only respond with a nod. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Samuel asked.

"Nothing, Sam! Just want to know if you're alright or not." The blonde man said as he smiled. He turned to me with a bright smile, "Hi! The name's Bumblebee! But, call me Bee!" Bumblebee chirped as he held his hand out cheerfully.

"Hi, Mr. Bee, pleasure to meet Mr. Samuel's cousin." I smiled as I shook his hand. Sideswipe groaned while everyone was looking to him, confused by the way he reach when I said Bumblebee's name.

"AW C'MON! You've said his nickname! Why did you call me _Mr. Swipe_! Totally unfair dude." Sideswipe complained.

"What do you suggest I call him then? Mr. Bumble? Doesn't that seem weird to you Mr. Swipe?" I asked him as he only gave me another groan as a respond.

"HAH! She got you good bro!" The Sideswipe look alike shouted as he smacked Sideswipe's back.

"Whatever Sunny." Sideswipe sighed.

Sunny? The one that Sideswipe mentioned two days ago? Wow, never thought I get the chance to meet him. So, Sunny's his twin huh? Pretty interesting. they both seemed to have the same personality from my point of view, different from Bumblebee. The twins seemed to be a trouble maker type. While I was thinking, Sunny glanced over me with a frown.

"Don't you ever have the thought to hug me, femme." He growled.

Femme? What's a _femme_? I look over to Bumblebee and he just shrugged. I glanced over to Sam and he just gave a groan and Mikaela face-palmed. Something was up, even Sideswipe glared at Sunny. I decided to shrug it off and avoid to ask the question about a femme. I held my hand out to Sunstreaker and he just backed away one step before glaring at me.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sunny. I'm Janette Jones, call me Jen if you like." I gave him a small smile.

Sunny growled again, "Listen… femme. Don't ever call me that."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"My name's Sunstreaker not _Mr. Sunny_." Sunstreaker frown and crossed his arms.

I sighed, "Alright… _Mr. Streaker_."

There was a moment of silence. Until Sam broke it in his laughter along with Bumblebee and Sideswipe while Mikaela just gave me a smirk. Sunstreaker gave a loud sigh, "At least that's much better than _Sunny_…" He grumbles.

I nodded, turning my head over to Sam, "Shall we continue this lesson?" I asked and he nodded.

"_Bonsoir, c'est une nuit tr__è__s belle, n'est-ce pas?_ (Good evening, it's a very lovely night, isn't it?)" I asked in French, I saw that Sam was thinking for a moment.

"Dude! She just speak Italian! We should have brought Mirage with us!" Sideswipe grinned.

"That's not Italian, Sides… it's _French_." Bumblebee corrected as I giggled along with Mikaela.

"Yeah, dumbaft. Googled it." Sunstreaker said.

Dumbaft? What the heck is a _Dumbaft_? Oh now I see… it's their own language. This days… kids would love to make their own language, I bet these guys are one of them. I look over to Samuel and he coughed, sitting in the straight posture and said in French.

"_En effet, il est, ce que nous sugg__érez-vous faire ensuite_ ( Indeed it is, what do you suggest we do next)?" Sam said proudly.

"You're French is improving very well, Mr. Samuel. I suggest you go and eat with the others. I have to go home." I said as I packed all of my books and shoved them into my bag.

Sideswipe slumped down while Sunstreaker sighed while Bumblebee and Mikaela frown, "Do you have to go now?" Sideswipe whined.

"Yes, I have too, Mr. Swipe. I have to study as well." I gave him a smiled while he sighed.

"Visit us soon, 'kay?" Mikaela said with a smile and I nodded.

"I see what I can do. See you later Mr. Swipe, Mr. Streaker, Mr. Bee, Mr. Samuel, and Ms. Mikaela. And Mr. Samuel?" I said before going out of the door. He perked his head up. "Let's hope we got that B turned into an A+, tomorrow." He smiled and nodded.

Then Sideswipe realized something because he jumped a bit, "Hey! You can just go out at this late! Who know what lurks outside this house! There might be stalkers!" He said in pure horror.

I gave a laugh, "I live across the street, Mr. Swipe. No need to get overreach." I said as Sunstreaker and Bumblebee gave me an amused look while Sideswipe smiled.

"Good night, sweetspark!" Sideswipe suddenly shouted.

I turned and waved at him. Sweetspark? Was it another of his language. I decided to kept that question to myself as I opened the door, seeing nobody was still home. I sighed heavily but, I was happy. Today, I meet four new friends. They were all really nice and friendly, other than Sunstreaker's grumpy side, he's a good guy.

I went to bed quickly, feeling not hungry after today. I smiled at my ceiling and hugged the cuddly pillow beside me. I look over to my window and saw a shooting star. I smiled and wished,

"I wish to have more friends who care about me."

With that I fell into sleep.

* * *

"_Sweetspark?"_

"_Dumbaft?"_

"_Femme?"_

The three mech began to argue with each other. "You slipped you glitchhead!" Sideswipe shouted to Sunstreaker.

"I slip? You slipped too! Calling her Sweetspark!" Sunstreaker tried to defend himself.

Bumblebee separate the two from fighting, "You guys are lucky that Jen doesn't suspect anything." He sighed.

Mikaela shook her head, "Yeah… I get the feeling she's hiding her questions. Truly, you can see her in the eyes that she wanted to ask you those questions." She answered with a shrug.

"Optics? How can I tell when I can't even see her optics because of her hood!" Sunstreaker shouted.

"You're hopeless, Sunny." Bumblebee gave a sigh.

"What did you just call me?" Sunstreaker growled.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRIYING TO STUDY HERE?!" Sam yelled as they all fell silent, not wanting Sam to get a low grade from all of the hard work he has done.

* * *

**A/N: Chap done!**

**Special thanks to:  
Agent-Batman159, athleanaprime21, coolblast, Dethia1101, ilikeanimeandmanga, kimmay94, Mikaela the cat, ObssesiveDreamer, SilentPerson, and youllbeinmyheart1997.  
for adding this story to their favorites!**

**Special thanks to:  
Athleanaprime21, CrazyJamaicanLocks, ilikeanimeandmanga, and TrailWave  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Thanks once again guys!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Saved by The Car

**A/N: A new chap! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! You guys made me a very happy author! XD**

Naughtia: **Yeah, she did XD. Hm, maybe we'll find out in this chapter ^^**

youllbeinmyheart1997: **XD Thanks!**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thanks ^^**

Devil-O-Angel: **Yeah… and maybe they will (:**

SilentPerson: **Thank you so much! Birthday? Is it your birthday? Well, if it is, Happy Birthday :3!**

CrazyJamaicanLocks: **XD Thanks!**

Californiagirl26: **Thanks! And XD.**

Chippr: **Thanks :D**

psychigirl32: **Thanks ^^, yeah I hope so too ;), and thanks again ^^**

athleanaprime21: **Thanks! And me too! Thanks again ^^**

Aeglos3: **Thank you so much ^^**

Bee4ever: **Thanks and I know… that's just rude (great, I sound like the chevy twins XD) **

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Saved By the Car

The night pass by so quickly and morning came sooner than expected. The lessons went by so fast and it's finally French 101, The big exam. Mrs. Stone passes us the question papers as she gave also an answer sheet. I glanced over to Samuel, seeing his face filled with excitement and determined to get an A+. I smiled and turn back to my paper. Mrs. Stone told us to start and she gave us an hour to fill the paper with answers.

As I began to write down my answers, I heard a lot of tapping. Curious, I turn over and saw Samuel, writing his answers like the speed of lightning. I couldn't help but giggled silently, he was so confident that he could get at least a B and also get it change to an A+ if he passed the B. He's right, if he can do it. So can I. We both raced to finished the exam with speed. He was fast and I was too, Mrs. Stone smiled at our confident in the exam.

As the hour pass by, the school bell rang and Mrs. Stone collected our exam papers while the other students got out of the classroom with groans, we both stayed behind to see the result except the other students, they already got their results. We both stood in front of her desk with a nervous yet excited look. My heart was beating fast, knowing I'll pass the exam and as so as Samuel. After a minute of waiting, Mrs. Stone made humming sounds at both of our answer sheet. We tensed a bit as the result was coming out in just a few seconds.

Mrs. Stone started to hum again as she got her red pencil and hum again. Then something happen, her red pencil snapped. As Samuel groan, Mrs. Stone grabbed the automatic pencil sharpener and sharpen her pencil. She looked at the tip and Samuel's face lighten up but, soon he was down again because Mrs. Stone sharpen her pencil again. Then she placed the pencil on her desk, we both have the 'WTH' look on our faces as she just sharpens the pencil twice and she placed it down.

"Congratulations you two… You two got an A+," Samuel cheered and hugged me. "Without getting a B. You're A+ is purely by yourselves, Ms. Jones and Mr. Witkity." Mrs. Stone smiled at us as she handed both of our papers to us.

"It's Witwicky… But, that doesn't matter. I GOT AN A+! WOHOOOO! EAT THAT TRENT! IN YOUR FACE!" Samuel yelled, out loud.

Mrs. Stone and I both shook out heads as we sighed at Samuel's behavior. I excused from the classroom and Samuel did the same. We both walk out of French 101 and walk peacefully thru the halls. Samuel began to brag about his A+ as I just laughed at his childishness. I never had a laugh like this before. I never even smile a lot, ever since Sideswipe saved me from Trent. I began to smile, laugh, and bit by bit… have fun. Weird though, it's like he's someone special, all of them are.

"And I pass, Mikaela! With an A+! I'M SO HAPPY!" Samuel cheered again as Mikaela giggled and I sighed.

"Alright, Sammy… enough, you'll voice will ache if you continue to shout like this." Mikaela said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Not as long as you're here." Samuel whispered.

I groaned and looked away, giving them privacy. Samuel deserved a kiss from his girlfriend because of his victory in French. I smiled as I leaned my head against the school flag pole. This week, turns out to be fine. I meet Sideswipe at Monday, I met Samuel, Mikaela, Bumblebee, and Sunstreaker at Wednesday, and I got an A+ on Thursday. Yup, this week turns out pretty good. I decided to approached the two couple as they broke the kiss.

Mikaela turn to me with a smile, "Hey… Jen, how's about you come over to our friend's house? I'm sure he'll be pleased when he hears you help Sammy over here get's an A." She jabbed her thumb to Samuel.

"Yeah, Will will like you." Samuel said as he was having trouble saying the two same words.

I chuckled, "You mean that your friend is name William, nicknamed Will." I corrected.

"Yeah! That's it!" Samuel cheered.

"Alright, if it's not a bother to him and his family, I will come." I smiled.

"Great! Bee and the others will be there too! And Will has a kid too." Samuel said as he dragged Mikaela and I into his yellow Camaro.

* * *

We three drove out of school and into a neighborhood. It was as calm as mine and Samuel's neighborhood. We parked on the drive way, next to the GMC Topkick. There were also many sports car parked across the road and right on William's sidewalk. Weird, how rich are these guys anyway? A silver Pontiac Solstice, two Lamborghinis; one red and one yellow, a red Ferrari, and a Chevrolet Volt, wow… totally amazing cars they have.

Without knocking, Samuel barged into William's house as Mikaela shook her head and face palmed while I just smile nervously under my hood as I followed the two brunettes. Inside, I saw ten men, only a few I recognized. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee. The rest…, not a single clue. On the couch, there's a black haired man, a blonde woman, and a baby girl, which I presume as the Lennox's.

"Will! This is the girl Sides and I've been talking about last night! And look!" Samuel shoved his French exam in front of William's face. "I got an A PLUS! HOW GREAT IS THAT?! I FINALLY DEFEATED THE EVIL TRENT!" Samuel laughed.

"Yeah, that's nice." William mumbled as shove Samuel's paper out of his sight as he approached me.

"You must be Janette. I'm William Lennox, I heard a lot about you from him." William jabbed his thumb to Sideswipe as he just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "And him." William continued as he jabbed his thumb to a hyperactive Samuel, Bumblebee and the dark skinned man was trying to calm him down as I smiled.

"Nice too meet you Mr. Lennox, call me Jen if you like." I said as I shook his hand.

William laughed, "Please… call me Will." He said as I nodded.

"Alright, Mr. William." I smiled.

William raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he push me gently towards his family, "Sarah, My wife and Annabelle, my sweet lovely daughter." He introduce proudly.

"Nice too meet you sweetheart." Sarah said as she stood up from the couch and hugged me.

I flinched a bit as Sarah only stared at me confusedly while she broke the hug. Probably because she felt that I tensed. William and the others also, stared confusedly at me. I only rubbed my left arm and coughed. "Um… Sorry, Mrs. Lennox, I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that… I'm not used to… _hugs_." I said with a nervous tone.

Sarah smiled, "Call me Sarah. And not use to hugs? How can that be possible?" She asked as I only sighed.

"Nothing, Mrs. Sarah… Well, the last time someone hugged me was years ago." I said firmly, stating the truth.

It's true that I haven't been hugged since I was eight. I never even have gotten any hugs from anyone except my sister. It's like her hug wasn't like a warm one, like Sarah's. I don't know why but, Sarah's hug is much warmer, like a real mother's hug to her daughter. I couldn't help but smiled at Sarah, she's going to be a very wonderful mother to Annabelle. And Annabelle is a very lucky girl to have such a very kind and wonderful family. I glanced over to Sideswipe and he only frowns which made me confused. As for William, he was just as confused as anyone else.

"Ehem… So? Meet the others?" Sam broke the silence as he coughed. And I nodded. He pointed his finger to an Italian man. "Meet Mirage." Sam introduced.

"_Buenas tardes, senorita_ (Good afternoon, miss.)" Mirage said in Spanish. He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently, like a normal Italian guy would do, if he met a lady. I nodded.

"Mirage!" Mikaela shouted. "_Non_ of us speak Spanish!" She scolded.

I laughed, "_Buenas tardes a usted tambien, Senor Mirage_ (Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Mirage.)" I also spoke in Spanish. Mirage perked an eyebrow up as he was surprised that I spoke the same language he did. He smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Optimus Prime." Sam said next as a very tall man stood up and approached me with a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Janette." Optimus smiled as he and I shook hands.

"Pleasure is mine, Mr. Prime." He raised an eyebrow at me while I just sighed.

Sam whistled as Mikaela nudges him on the ribs, "Anyway… moving on." She smiled. "That's Jolt over there. Jazz right over there. Ironhide is beside Will. Robert Epps, call him Epps, is beside Jazz and you already know the twins and Bee." Mikaela smiled. "And careful with Ironhide, he's a grumpy old soldier." She whispered only for me to hear. I only nodded.

"I heard that." Ironhide grunted as we both giggled.

"Sup." Robert greeted with a hand up.

"Pleasure to meet you all, call me Jen if you want." I said to them all and they just nodded.

Bumblebee chirped and said, "And you can call us by our nicknames."

I nod, "I'll try, Mr. Bee."

"And she called me Mr. Streaker…" Sunstreaker mumbled and received chuckles and laughs.

"Why can't she call you Mr. Sunshine?" Robert suggested and we all laughed as he got a good smack on his head from Sunstreaker.

Optimus stopped chuckling and faced me with an amused smile, "I'm sorry that the others cannot attend to meet you today." He said sadly.

Others? There's more of Samuel's friends? Wow, he's popular. "That's alright, Mr. Prime, maybe one day I'll get to meet them all." I said as Ironhide scoffs.

"I'm sure the other twins will rant all the time with her around. Those two slaggers." Ironhide said as William slapped his head, glaring at him.

Okay… so, another words other than femme, dumbaft, and sweetspark. I'll add that to my dictionary as soon as I figure out what those words means. If they keep this up, I might be able to make a new dictionary for me to learn. Maybe it's time that I asked them what those words means. I cough and turn to Optimus, he seemed like he's the leader type.

"So? Mr. Prime, the word that Sir Hide said, slagger was it? What does that mean? And could you tell me about _femme, dumbaft, and sweetspark_? Those words kinda confused me," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. I glanced around the room, seeing everyone tensing up. "You know… Are those some kind of language that you made up?" I continued as everyone sighed.

"Fuuh! I thought she really mean it!" Robert shouted in relief, receiving glares and a hit on his shaved head from William.

Optimus nodded, "Why… yes, certainly. My men made those words up for… _codes_." He said as he shot a glare to Ironhide, who shrugged and the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laughed at him. He raised his fist and the twins folded their arms across their chest.

"Do I get to know what the meanings of those words?" I asked again as Optimus shook his head.

"First, you don't have to be so formal around us, little one. Second, you cannot. Some of those words are pretty… rough." He said as I just nodded.

"I'll try and not be so formal around you guys. But, I'm used to it." I said as Sarah smiled along with William.

"Who taught you that? Your parents must be good ones." William said as I only gave him a small smile, hidden under my hood.

I shook my head, "No, they didn't teach me, I learn from books. They said that if you are formal to anyone, they'll be your friend." I said while Jazz laughed.

"But, lil' lady, 'ya don't have ta be formal around others. For example, me!" He exclaimed as he pointed both of his thumbs to his chest, puffing it out proudly.

Well, he is right. He speak like a gangster and people seemed to have respect from him. But, still… The formalities are in my brain and blood now, nothing can get those out. I've been too long to keep them inside. I even never ever rant or curse or used bad words. It's rude to say mean things to others. We just might offend them with our words, killing their spirits and hopes. Like Trent for example.

I nod, "Yes… I know that but, I seemed can't to get to talk like you, Mr. Jazz." Jazz just grinned as Mirage smirked.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jolt, and Bumblebee has been quiet. And as so as Samuel and Mikaela. I saw that Samuel and Mikaela were still at the couch, watching TV with William, Sarah, Annabelle, and Robert. Jazz went back to his music while Jolt was still being silent. Optimus chatted with Ironhide in the kitchen as Mirage closed his eyes, which I presume, he was sleeping. The twins and Bumblebee was nowhere to be seen. I was confused, who did they disappear so fast?

I glanced to my black G-Shock watch and saw it was time for me to leave and go to work, "Mr. Samuel and Ms. Mikaela? Thank you for inviting me to meet your friends. But, I have to go to work. So, I guess I'll see the both of you tomorrow?" I asked as the two teens eyes widened.

"You have a job? And you're just eighteen?" Robert asked. "What a rip off." He mumbled.

"Not exactly true, Mr. Epps. I'm seventeen turning eighteen this year. And yes, I do have a job." I replied.

"As?"

"A waitress, at a fancy restaurant. The payment's good and enough to keep me in school." I said with a small frown.

Suddenly, Sideswipe appeared beside me, slumping down. "DO you have to go now?" He asked with sadness in his tone.

"Yes…"

He sighed, "Well… let me drive you there!" He suddenly chirped.

"Oh no, Mr. Swipe. I don't want to be a burden to you." I said as I denied his offer with both of my hands in front of me.

"Nonsense! C'mon!" He dragged me to the red Lamborghini, "Catch 'ya guys later!" He yelled to the others.

"Bye! Have fun!" Mikaela yelled back.

* * *

I was confused. First I was shoved into his car and now we're both driving to my work place. I sighed as I leaned against the glass. Sideswipe turn to me with a confused look. Then he cough, gaining my attention. I turn to him and saw he had a soft smile plastered on his lips. We both have another minute of awkward silence and he finally ask,

"So… um… Where do you work, again?" He sheepishly grinned at me.

I smiled and answered, "At The small restaurant called, Carte Venice. It's just ten minutes away from here, I think." I giggled.

Sideswipe smiled, "So… tell me a bit about yourself, Jen."

I glanced over to him and nodded, "Alright… I'm seventeen years old, I live across Mr. Samuel's house, I like to draw and read, I have a one year younger sister, and I personally have no friends beside you guys." I stated as he look over me with a shock expression. "Enough about me, Mr. Swipe. Tell me more about you and your twin."

Sideswipe grinned but, he still kept his eyes on the road, "Well… I'm twenty years old and as so as Sunny, I work for the military and as so as Sunny, we both like pranking others, we like to play jet judo, and we pretty much have no action since we came here." He said with a chuckle.

"Hmm… Jet Judo sounds… interesting." I smiled as Sideswipe grinned.

"You bet it is! But, the downside is that old Ratchet the Hatchet gets his wrenches out and hit us at the head because we messed up his Med Bay…." He rubbed the back of his head, feeling Ratchet the Hatchet(?) was hitting him.

Ratchet the Hatchet? Is that even a name? Or is it another nickname for him?

I was lost in thoughts when all of the sudden, Sideswipe stopped the car. "We're here." He announced.

I walk out of the car and bends down so I can thanked him, "Thank you, Mr. Swipe, for driving me here." I smiled.

"Nah, no big!" He replied sheepishly.

I gave him a small laugh, "You know what, Mr. Swipe… you're actually the first one that's ever made me laugh and happy for the pass four days. Thank you." I kissed his cheek as the car suddenly revved it's engine and Sideswipe blushed.

"O-Oh… U-Um… Y-You're w-welcome. Gotta go, bye! See 'ya tomorrow!" He smiled and drove off.

I guess I shouldn't have kissed his cheek, my bad. I'll apologize later. Sorry, Sideswipe. Didn't know you would react that way.

* * *

Sideswipe deactivated his holoform as he was still turning the air condition on his vehicle mode, trying to cool himself off. No one has ever kissed him, no one. Not even when he was still at Cybertron. Well, his Femme Creator did kiss him, a lot, along with his twin of course. But, not a single earth femme has ever done that to him. He felt it was… good. Wait, much more than good. It was fascinating. His spark pumped up to his throat as Jen kissed his check. He would never wash his cheek again.

_**Sides… what's wrong you, glitch head? Your spark is beating fast. Are you sick or something?**_ Sunstreaker asked thru his bond.

_**Nothing, nothing… just having a little quality time to myself and racing! Yeah! Beat that you MECH! EAT MY DUST! HAHAHAHA!**_ Sideswipe lied.

_**Slag head... Sometimes, I wonder… how could you be my twin?**_

_**Heh, Primus said so. **_Sideswipe smirked as his sparkrate went back to normal.

_**You're right.**_

* * *

It was the end of my shift, I exited the back door as the other workers stayed behind for some wine party, which they had every night after work-time is over. I sighed as I clutch my bad, it was cold and dark. No one was at the streets. I sighed as the small cloud appeared when I exhaled. I shoved my cold hands into my pockets and began to walk down the sidewalk.

Noticing a black Mustang police car, I glanced over it as I saw the words tattooed on the side_, To Punish and Enslave_. That's weird, I thought police cars were supposed to be _To Serve and Protect_ **not** _To Punish and Enslave_. I shrugged it off and continued to walk down the sidewalk. I was walking peacefully and I even didn't notice when three drunk guys were following me.

The Mustang suddenly roamed its engine as it clicked on its headlights, driving fast towards me and put into a sudden halt beside me. I stopped and stared at the car while raising an eyebrow. The back door suddenly burst opened. I backed away before getting hit by the door.

"Get in!" barked an order from inside the car.

"Why?" I asked, trying to be calm as I can.

"Those guys over there," I look back and gasp as I saw the three guys were staring at me. "-are going to do something bad to you. Now, get in before I use force!" He barked again.

I nodded, I slid to the cab and the door suddenly shut by itself, surprised by the sudden door and the sudden drive. There was a man on the driver's seat, curious, I change my seat to the passenger seat at front. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He said with a gruff voice.

I smiled and buckled the seatbelt on. "Thank you… um…"

"Barry, Officer Barry Cade."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter done! Poor Sides, getting nervous and a break down… XD, I always wanted to make him like that and poor Epps and 'Hide, getting smacked by William, double for Epps from Sunstreaker! And XD, I laughed when I saw the review was 28, favs 28, and alerts 28 (was) A triple 28 (sorta)! Thanks guys :D**

**And I minda got the scene idea between Sam, Jen, and Mr.s Stone from Sonny with A Chance, 'ya know, the episode when she and Tawne had to take a re-test, because Sonny admits she cheated? I give credit for that scene to Disney. **

**Special Thanks to:  
DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24, ninja school dropout, Aeglos3, CrazyFangirl1999, **and** Foresthunder.  
For adding this story to their favorites!**

**Special Thanks to:  
opalwolf12,WhiteRailGun, DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24, Clarissalightwood5679, guitargal3894, ninja school dropout, Aeglos3, **and **sunnysides4life.  
For adding this story to their alerts!**

** Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	5. Chapter 5: To Serve and Protect

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Favs, and alerts guys! you made me a very very happy author! :3**

Devil-O-Angel: **Hmm… Well, let's see what happens in this chap ^^**

SilentPerson: **Barricade's my fav con XD (dunno why). Thanks ^^. And you too, keep up the good work ;)**

KITTY LOVES HAWKEYE: **Thanks ^^**

Aeglos3: **Thanks. Oh~, let's find out in this chap ;)**

Azura Soul Reaver: **XoX Oh no!**

Naughtia: **Yeah, he did save her… He's my fav con! XD**

Californiagirl26: **Hmm… let's see in this chap ^^. Poor sidey widey! Maybe, they might be her parent figure. I don't understand Italian but I do sometimes understand Spanish, so what the heck XD**

Chocomadds-and-Irish: **Mine too! Thanks!**

Shades-Soul: **Thanks ^^. Me too, poor Jen :'(. Maybe, maybe not, he might be good or he might be bad, let's find out in this chap ! Thank you sooo much :D**

Mist Garden: **XD, Alright ^^ I'll check it out.**

athleanaprime21: **Thanks ^^**

Spark of the forgotten: **X_x Cons! (XD)**

Lunar Radioactive: **Thanks ^^**

X. waveblaster.X: **Glad you like the story (: (sorry i have to seperate the X... The ipad won't let me type your pen-name! Bad ipad! XD)**

Dragonborn: **Here's the next chap ^^**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot :3**

* * *

Chapter 5: To Serve and Protect

Officer Barry Cade… the name kind of rhymes with his surname, Barry Cade has the dark blue cop clothing and black cool shades. He was wearing dark shades when it's really dark? Weird. Well, his black hair was styled into a spiky but neat hairstyle. As for his eyes, I can't see thru his thick black shades. He was very well built judging by his arms. I'm guessing this officer is kind of popular between the ladies.

He glanced over to me as I quickly look back to the window, he took a deep sigh as he kept his eyes on the road while I just kept my face from staring into his eyes. "You don't need to be afraid of me, femme." Barry said as I nodded slowly.

Wait… Femme? The _Femme_? The same femme language Sideswipe and the others are using? Is Barry a friend of Sideswipe? Well, he seemed really nice by his appearance and his kindness to help me. Maybe I should ask him. I took a deep breath and turn my head to Barry. Before I even could ask him the questions that I was about to asked, he beats me to it.

"Are you in liege with the Autobots?" He asked with a deep voice.

I flinched at his voice, it's so deep yet it showed gentle. Autobots? Is that the name of Sideswipe's group? "Autobots? What are Autobots? I'm afraid I do not catch what you are saying, Officer Cade." I answered.

Barry took a deep sigh and stopped the car, he turn his head over to me as he took off his glasses, his eyes were bloody red colored. I never knew someone would have red eyes. But, those eyes seemed kinder than it looks. He stared straight into my blue eyes as I just rubbed the back of my head, he backed his face away from mine, giving me personal space. He sighed and leaned on the leather seat while closing his eyes.

"The Autobots… the one who drop you in that restaurant?" He said as I nod. "That fragging glitch you were with, is one of the Autoscums." He continued as I only nod, again.

I gulped, "A-Are in somewhat friends with Sideswipe and the others?" I asked as Barry only scowled.

"No…" He answered firmly.

"Enemy, perhaps?" I asked again, trying to hide my fear away.

"No…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Then… whose side are you on? Bad or good?"

"Neither… I'm not on the Autoscums or the Deceptiscums." He growled as the car's engine revved.

I jumped a bit in surprised, earning a chuckle escape from Barry's lips. He started to drove off again to who knows where. I was just sitting there, like a nervous lost puppy. If he wasn't with the Autobots and the Deceptiscums…, then whose side is he on exactly? He might be neutral, but there might also be a good and evil side in his blood. Wait! What if he's going to kidnap me? What if he's going to kill me? What if he's going to kidnap and then kill me! Wait, he has already kidnapped me. Then kill it is.

_If I do get killed this night, what will happen next? What if-,_ suddenly something hit me. If Barry kills me, no one would miss me. That's right no one would, not even Sideswipe, Samuel, Mikaela, everyone… I'm sure they've already forgot me by now. That's right, even though we've been thru for four days, it's all a waste. A fake. A lie. Right now, Barry would kill me and I'll just let it flow. I'll be dead anyway in the end, look at the bright side. Even If I die, I have nothing more to be worry about. No homework's, no bullying, and no Trent.

Yeah, those were the bright sides, but the down side… I can't think of anything about that one. I'll always thought of it at the afterlife. All I need is to calm down and act normal. Barry doesn't need to sense my fear. Bad guys can smell fear from miles away, and I don't need him to get more of the pleasure of torturing me. I closed my eyes as my heartbeat came back to normal.

I closed my eyes, preparing to get killed in the hands of the ex-Deceptiscums. Barry glanced over me with an amused look. A smirk perked up to his lips as I just stared to the dashboard. He let out a low chuckle as I reopened my eyes while raising an eyebrow. He wasn't doing an evil laugh! He was chuckling… at my reactions?

"Femme, you do not need to be afraid of getting killed by me. I'm an ex-Decepticon now. A Neutral, not in the Decepticons nor in the Autobots." Barry simply answered as I took the sigh of relief.

So it is Decepticons _not _Deceptiscums. Wow, Barry must have really hated this Decepticons. I wonder what did they did to make him leave and abandoned them from their group? Probably they made him do stuff he didn't want. But, his words and as so as the _Autobots(_?) were also very advance, maybe if I just go with him, I'll may understand something and maybe not getting harm or anything.

"That's a relief…" I mumbled.

Barry chuckled again, "You're interesting little femme. Your sparkbeat fasten a moment ago yet, it slowed down to its original speed. Why?" he asked curiously.

I sighed as I want to cry but can't, "No one would miss me…" I said softly.

"Pardon?"

"No one would miss me," I said a bit louder this time. Barry was taken back a little. "They might have forgotten about me by now. No one has ever remembered me for this long, they only lasted a few minutes, seconds maybe. But, days? It's just impossible." I said as I leaned my head against the cold glass.

Barry stayed quiet as he kept on driving, "Not even your creators?"

"Creators? If you mean parents and my sister, then yes."

He let out a low growl as the seatbelt kind of tighten. Weird, I didn't tighten it or anything? Or did I? I look over to Barry and his face was still showing the murderous expression. I took a deep sighed before explaining, "You don't need to get involved in this, Officer Cade." I said to the ex-Decepticon. "I may be forgotten by the world but, there's always room to Forgive and Forget." I smiled a little.

The seatbelt loosen a little as Barry sighed heavily. "How could you _forgive and forget_? When your existence is not proven by others?" He asks as I only gave him a small smile.

"I don't know, I just do. I can't seem to hate, only created to be forgotten and only to help others in need." I stated.

Barry gave another low growl as he revved his car's engine loudly, making me flinch and turn my full attention to him. "You're a strange one fleshling, the other femmes I met would always never do what you just said. They would kill the ones who made them upset, those were the things I handled all the time with earthling femmes." Barry said with a very faint small smile appeared on his lips.

I laughed, "They are they and I am me." I replied, earning a chuckle from him.

He stared at me for a moment and then he said, "Pull your hood down."

"Wha-? What for?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He sighed, "Just do it before I use force."

"Okay…?" I trailed off and pulled my hood down. What is it with this guy and his _Just do it before I use force_? "I'll ask, Officer Cade. What for am I doing to pull my hood down? Is there a reason?"

"Yes. You shouldn't wear those. People might think you are a threat to them. Femmes your age should be… wearing something more reviling, am I right?" He stated.

"I know that, Officer Cade. But, this is all I have? And this kind pf clothes is all that I can afford." I stated to him.

He let out another growl, "Your creators haven't been paying much attention to you, have they? They didn't tend to your needs, correct?" He asked.

I nod, "They haven't been paying attention to me since I was eight. They forgotten my birthday every year. I don't mind though, what's done is done. We can't return to the past and change it." I said, receiving a smile from him.

He stopped the car and the engine, "You can stay with me for tonight, but JUST for tonight. Got it?"

"But, I could just go home and-," I just remembered. Sideswipe might be at Samuel's house. "You're worried that you might get caught by my neighbor, right? Um… Samuel's friend, Sideswipe?"

He nod, "Not just him, others too."

The leather seat moved to a bed position. I smiled at Barry while he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "By the way, Officer Cade?"

"Hmm?"

"It's _to Serve and Protect_, not _to Punish and Enslave_."

He smirked.

* * *

"Ms. Jones? Ms. Jones? Has everybody seen Ms. Jones? Weird… she had never been absent before." Mr. Spike stated as he wrote something into his notepad.

Sam and Mikaela stared at each other as they both exchange looks. Yesterday, Jen was still here in their class and they even play at Will's house! And the nest morning, she's absent from school? Definitely something fishy is going on here. Surely, Jen being absent? Totally wasn't like her. Bumblebee even stated that he didn't even felt Jen getting back into her house last night. Both Sam and Mikaela has to contact the Autobots about this situation, maybe it was just a normal sick day but, Jen would have contacted the school or just go across the street. But, this might be a Decepticon situation

"Any luck, Bee?" Sam asked thru his cell-phone, secretly.

_**Nope… Sorry Sam…. Sides and Sunstreaker are also searching for her. We even got Jazz and Mirage with us.**_ Bumblebee said thru his Holoform.

"Okay… Tell me when you found her." Sam said as he almost disconnected the line between Bee and himself, when all of the sudden. Someone entered the room. a blonde girl in a black hoodie jacket. "Never mind. We've found her." Sam whispered.

_**Really?**_ Came an eager reply from Sideswipe.

_**Pipe down you glitch. **_Sunstreaker smacked his twin's head as he grumbled Cybertronian language.

Jazz rolled his optics, _**Sam… is the lil' lady injured?**_

Sam glanced up and saw Jen was still in one piece, no sign of flinching or pain. "No, she's not hurt. She's perfectly fine."

_**Good… We'll be near, just in case.**_ Mirage answered.

* * *

The school went by so fast and finally weekend is here. I stretch my arms in the air as I inhaled the fresh air. I smiled as I glanced around. I was a bit disappointed that I came into school late. Barry drove really fast towards my house and told me to get ready and after five minutes, I dashed out of the house and we both went to school. I was already fifteen minutes late! But, at least I went to school, right?

Barry was really nice, even for an ex-Decepticon. He's been telling stories of how he was before he's a neutral, he told me thru the night. I didn't mind him telling me stories, actually, I feel kind of relaxed. That someone would actually open up for me. I never had anyone blabber about their lives to me and now Barry, a twenty two year old ex-Decepticons cop was doing that to me. He was as nice as Sideswipe and the others, looks can be deceiving.

"So why were you late again?" Mikaela smiled.

I smiled back at her, "I was doing a late work shift at the restaurant and decided to sleep in." I lied.

"That's a first." Samuel rolled his eyes.

I chuckled, looks like they didn't forget about me. I'm glad they didn't. One reason to not leave this world. "Hey, wanna come to my house today?" Samuel suggested

"Maybe later…"

I glance around and found Barry at the sideways. I smiled and approached him. He was actually the second person I warm up too. He adjusted his black shades back to hide his bloody red eyes as he was leaning against the mustang. He smirked and went to the driver's door. I opened the passenger's door but, someone stopped me by grabbing my wrist. My eyes widened as I saw who it was, Sideswipe.

"Jen…" I heard him whispered.

His electric blue eyes were wide in pure shock. His twin, Sunstreaker started to growl as Bumblebee and Mirage stood in front of Samuel and Mikaela. Barry stepped out of his car and glared at Sideswipe while I was just as confused as a lost girl. I stood between Sideswipe and Barry as they both were having a glaring contest against each other.

Sideswipe glanced over to me and then to Barry, "What did you do to her, 'Cade?" He hissed with a hint of venom in his voice.

Barry glared back, "Non of your concern Autoscum." He hissed back.

Sideswipe let go of my wrist and pushed me gentle towards Sunstreaker, who held me protectively by my shoulders in his grasp. Then he turned his eyes to me, "Are you alright, Jen? Did Barricade hurt you? Did he do something to you?" Sunstreaker asked.

I shook my head and tilted my head in curiosity, what did Barry did do to the Autobots? And why did Sunstreaker call him Barricade and not Barry Cade? I was really confused by the two sides now, Sideswipe was glaring at Barry while Barry was doing the same to him. The two tensed as they both heard Optimus' voice from the other side along he was insisted with Ironhide and Jazz.

"Sideswipe, enough." Optimus ordered. Sideswipe backed away and stood in front of me. Optimus' eyes glanced over from Barry and to me, "Barricade… What is your real goal? Have you used Jen as bait?" He asked.

Wait- Bait? Bait for what? Barry would never do that… would he?

I heard Barry sighed heavily, "No, Autoscums. I'm only here to pick Janette from school. Do you have a problem with that?" he hissed at Sideswipe.

"Yes! Optimus! He could've brainwash Jen!" He blamed.

I sighed, "He didn't do anything to me." I said as all eyes laid on me, even Barry's. "He has done nothing to me." I repeated.

"Are you sure little one?" Optimus asked unsure.

I nod, "Yes, Mr. Prime, he saved me last night and insisted that I stay with him just for last night. He brought me back here to school with no harm." I said again as the leader just nodded.

"Yeah, Autoscums. I have deflected from the Decepticons." Barry hissed again.

I nodded in agreement, "He did. He told me everything last night. He's no longer a Decepticon."

Everyone's else eyes widened in horror, "Y-You told her?" Mikaela stuttered.

Barry shook his head, "Not like _that_… What I've told her is my past with my ex-former comrades." Everyone took the sigh of relief as I were feeling a bit left out.

I tilted my head, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed to be the ones who noticed my confuse looks. The two turn to Optimus, who nodded in return. "Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will escort Sam, Mikaela, and Jen back to Sam's house while I deal with Barricade." He ordered.

They all gave a salute and began to move. Sunstreaker grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the yellow Lamborghini. He shoved me into the passenger seat and went inside himself to the driver's seat. He revved the engine and started to head off towards Samuel's house with Sideswipe right behind us and Bumblebee right in front of us.

What was exactly going on here?

* * *

**A/N: I know Barricade seemed kinda OOC, Sorry 'bout that…**

**Special Thanks to:  
LadyAmazon, Chlprime123, Shades-Soul, TheVampyricAssassin, Colby Black, Spark of the forgotten, Lunar Radioactive, Starlover18, **and** X. waveblaster.X  
For adding this story to their favs!**

**Sepcial Thanks to:  
LadyAmazon, Chlprime123, Azura Soul Reaver, Shades-Soul, Jade Aislin, KuroIchi30866, Lunar Radioactive, Starlover18, **and **mschriber67.  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**And thanks for the other alerts and favs guys!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R Please :D**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Autobot

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts guys!You guys made me soooo happy! I'm actually jumping in joy!

Lunar Radioactive: **Thanks! And talk about what? if it's about them being Transformers, let's see in this chap XD**

SilentPerson: **Thank you so much!**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Thanks! XD**

Devil-O-Angel: **Yes, sooner or later she has to learn that they're robots ^^. Hehehe ^^.**

Shades-Soul: **Thanks :3, yeah you're defiantly right about the theory there ^^. Yeah, Barricade is now like her big brother XD.**

Starlover18:** Thank you so much :D**

X. waveblaster.X: **Thank you so much ^^**

PrincessAnime8: **Thanks! (Yeah it'll be totally cool, but Barricade is now like her Big brother.)**

Naughtia: **Thanks! :D and yeah, thanks to you guys! I really love all of your reviews! They made my spirit raise and my ideas go on and running around my brain. So thank you sooo much ^^**

Spark of the forgotten: **Yeah!**

Autobot-Bre: **Thanks ^^**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Autobot

I was inside Sunstreaker's car. It was a quiet ride towards Samuel's house. I was a bit nervous. What are they going to do to Barry? Why does Sideswipe glare so much at Barry? What did Barry do to them anyway? These questions were going on inside my mind. I didn't know what to do now. I began to rub my thumb against the leather seats. Sunstreaker seemed to notice this because he shivered a little.

"S-Stop that…" He whispered.

Stop what? I didn't do anything…

"Stop what, Mr. Streaker? I wasn't doing anything except staring to the road." I asked as Sunstreaker began to shiver more while pointing his finger to my hand. I raised an eyebrow and he just shivered again. I raised my hand and placed it on my lap. He seemed to relaxed a bit as I removed my hand from the leather seat. I just shook my head and leaned my head against the glass on his car.

We both arrived at Samuel's house a few minutes after. I stepped out of his car and was greeted by Samuel and Mikaela. They both had worried expressions plastered on their faces. I was confused a bit as they were checking my whole body, well mostly Mikaela. It's like they were checking for some wounds or something. I raised an eyebrow, seeing Bumblebee and Sideswipe talking with Sunstreaker. There was something going on here, and somehow I want to know what, either it's bad or good. If it's bad I rather not know, if it's good I will find out.

"Is there something the matter, Mr. Witwicky? Ms. Mikaela?" I asked.

Mikaela look up to my face, "Um… Nothing, just checking if you're hurt." She answered as I shook my head.

"For the last time Ms. Mikaela, Officer Cade didn't do anything to me. He _saved_ me last night, _not_ torturing me." I said as they all exchange looks to each other.

Samuel sighed, "Well… we're just worried 'ya know, he used to be a bad guy that nearly killed me." He mumbled as my eyes widened a little.

"I see…" I trailed off as I saw Judy and Ron running outside with Frankie and Mojo. They both had a stressed expression as Samuel only slapped his forehead and Mikaela laughed nervously. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker started to stare at Judy and Ron because they were chasing each other with both dogs in Judy's hand.

Ron jumped at Judy, they both fell to the ground and Frankie and Mojo flew in the air. We all look up, mostly Samuel because he was panicking that both dogs might get hurt. I raised both of my hand slowly as both dogs went into my arms. I caught them and was falling from the impact. But, before my bottom ever touches the ground, someone caught me. I look up and saw a blonde young man, the one and only, Bumblebee.

He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile. He set me down to sit at the ground gently as I set the two dogs free from my hug. Both, Frankie and Mojo went to Samuel as they both began to shiver. I laughed a little as Samuel, Judy, and Ron began to argue about _'putting some bling to the dogs'_. I felt something cold in my hand, I opened my grip and saw diamonds. I sighed, this must be Judy's.

"Um… Mrs. Judy? Is this yours?" I asked as I showed her the diamond earring.

"Oh! Thank you! I was looking all over for this piece!" She squealed as she hug me tightly.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Judy." I said as she set me down.

Samuel shook his head, "C'mon guys, let's get in before Dad start to blame me for stepping on his grass." He said while Ron only rolled his eyes and snorted.

We nodded and went inside his house. Judy got us coffee as Ron just sat at the couch, reading newspaper. Samuel, Mikaela, and I grabbed a cup while Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker didn't. There were only four cups too. Why didn't Judy gave us three more cup? She must knew that Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker might be thirsty too. I raised an eyebrow while putting the cup back to the table. I set my bag to the floor before I grabbed my sketch book and colored pencils.

I opened my sketch book to an empty page while picking a red and yellow color. I started to draw a red and yellow Lamborghini, since I didn't had time to draw the cars. I started to draw the red one first. Mikaela leaned against me as I finished coloring the red Lamborghini. I started to draw the yellow one as Samuel leaned closely to the sketch book from above me.

"WOW! You sure really can draw!" He praised.

I blushed, no one has ever complimented me about my drawings. "Yeah, and the details are really detailed." Mikaela smiled. "May I?" She asked as I nodded. I handed her the sketch book. Samuel jumped next to Mikaela as they both began to look at my sketches.

"Hey, Bee. It's you-," Mikalea nudges Samuel at his ribs and he moaned, "-r car…" He said as he began to rub the spot where Mikaela hit him.

Bumblebee leaned and grinned, "My car looks hot!" He exclaimed happily making me giggled. Mikaela flipped the page and shown the red and yellow Lamborghini.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker leaned as they both saw my drawing. Sunstreaker snorted as Sideswipe laughed. "Puh-leasee, Bee!" Sideswipe said. "Our cars looked much _more_ hotter than yours!" He smirked.

"Yeah, my car's coloring is much more yellow and detailed than yours." Sunstreaker crossed his arms as Bumblebee did the same.

"Oh yeah? Mine has very detailed racing stripes!" Bumblebee exclaimed, not wanting to get defeated by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Wanna bet on it?" Sideswipe suggested.

"You're on!" Both Sunstreaker and Bumblebee shouted as Samuel retrieve my sketch book back.

He flipped and saw a blue and red flamed Peterbilt semi-truck. He snickered and as so as Mikaela. He flipped again and this time it was the drawing I done to the black GMC Topkick when I was a bit rusty. It was still kind of like a one year old drawing. He and Mikaela burst into laughter as I smiled. He flipped again and again as Samuel and Mikaela observed the cars and sights one by one. Then they saw the new and improve GMC Topkick. He gawked and flipped the old one. And again, and again, for the twentieth time. He finally stopped.

"Wow… Your drawings are awesome! I wish can draw. So that I can draw Trent getting beaten up…" He trailed off as he went into dreamland.

Mikaela snorted and shook her head, "Keep dreaming lover boy, by the way… The cars you've been drawing was it the ones that belongs to Optimus and his friends?" She asked as I nodded,

"Yeah, I've seen a lot of cars in front of your house Mr. Samuel, to pass the time, I drew it all. The first GMC Topkick is a lot rusty though, she's the first one." I smiled.

Samuel burst into laughter as Mikaela giggled, I glanced over to the twins and Bumblebee, they were laughing their bottoms off as they began to roll on the floor. I raised an eyebrow while the only one that has gained his conciseness back was Bumblebee.

"Y-You just s-said that 'Hide's car i-is a g-g-girl?" Bumblebee stuttered as he said it between laughs.

"Yes, all cars are girls. At least, that's what I heard…" I said as Samuel laughed even louder.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stopped laughing along with Bumblebee. Sideswipe coughed, "Um… Who the heck told you that?" He asked.

"Yeah, who the heck tell you that pit-spawn theory?" Sunstreaker asked as he crossed his amrs.

"The teens talking at school." I answered firmly.

Bumblebee chuckled, "They are wrong. Cars might have genders too. Like ours, they're boys." He winked and I nodded.

"Oh then… you guys have… pretty awesome cars." I answered a bit awkward.

Sideswipe puffed his chest out and grinned, "I do have a smocking bo-," Bumblebee and Sunstreaker hit him on the back of his head. "-Car… smocking car." He repeated as he moaned.

I only rolled my eyes as he began to argue again with his twin. Then Samuel's phone rang, he picked it up and snapped out of his laughter. "Yellow." He greeted as he placed his arm around Mikaela's shoulder.

"_Sam,"_ Optimus's voice was heard very clearly to me. _"You can come to Hangar One with Jen now, we've… agree to a deal with Barricade."_ He continued as my eyes soften.

Thank goodness Barry wasn't going to get killed. Samuel stood up along with Mikaela as Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee did the same. "C'mon then, let's go." Samuel grinned.

I nodded and grabbed my bag. And shoved my sketch book and colored pencils in my bag. I zipped it and swung it over my shoulder. Man, when did my bag become this heavy? I gripped on my bag as it was almost as heavy as metal was inside. I ignore it as I saw Sideswipe was beside his Lamborghini and opening the door for me.

"In you go, milady." He said in a British accent.

I gave a small giggle, "Why thank you, kind sir." I said as I slid inside.

He closed the door and slid inside as well. He turned the engine on and drove off from Samue's house to Hangar One, which ever that is. I fasten my seatbelt as I began to drift into sleep. But, before I even went into sleep, I saw Sideswipe smiled and I felt the seatbelt tighten a bit. A small smile appeared on my lips as I finally found true friendship.

* * *

"BARRICADE!"

All of the Autobot's hissed at the mustang's appearance. Barricade was escorted by Jazz, Ironhide, Mirage, and Optimus. Apparently, not all Autobots takes this very well. Chromia and Ratchet takes out their weapons and pinned Barricade, who has just finished his transformation. Ironhide and Jazz had to calmed the two down with Mirage and Optimus's help.

"Optimus! Why's he doing here!" Chromia yelled as Ironhide pinned her down.

Optimus took a deep breath before explaining, "Chromia, it appears that he has deflected from the Decepticons." He explains.

"But, Optimus! He's a Decepticon! Once a Decepticon always a Decepticon!" Ratchet yelled.

"Do not fear my friend, he has proven himself worthy of becoming one of the Autobots. He had saved Janette last night." Optimus said as they all seemed to loosen up a little.

"Fine." Chromia grumbles.

"Just because he saves Janette, doesn't mean I'll lower my cannons." Jolt hissed.

Barricade rolled his optics, "Whatever you say, Autoscum. I'm only here to protect her. She kind of resemblance of me…" He mumbled the last part, only to himself.

"Very well, Barricade. From now on, you shall be an Autobot." Optimus announced.

* * *

"Jen~." I heard Sideswipe sang my name. I woke up and yawned. "We're here." He said as I nodded.

We both stepped out of the car and saw that we were in a very, very large space. I stared in awe as Sideswipe chuckled. There was also fancy cars parked in the Hangar. Mostly Chevrolets, three motorcycles, a GMC Topkick, a Pontiac Solstice, a Peterbilt semi-truck, a search and rescue hummer H2, two police cars, two Lamborghinis, a Ferrari, and a Mercedes-Benz E550. Those were really expensive and cool cars they have here. I look up and saw the whole hang standing on the catwalk or at the first floor leaning against the cars or playing with the computers.

I saw Barry leaning against his mustang, he smirked at me as I jogged over towards him. "So? How did it go, Officer Cade?" I asked.

"Fine, just fine." He answered coolly.

"Hey, Jen! Over here!" Samuel shouted.

I jogged to him but, I placed my really heavy bag down first near the tables. I look behind him and saw Optimus with a few men and three young women standing right behind them. They all have one thing in common, same electric blue eyes. Funny thing though, never thought that electric blue eyes are so popular these days.

"Jen, this is my team. Prowl, my second in command." Optimus introduced as a police man, almost like Barry showed up and shook my hand.

"Afternoon, Ms. Jones." He greeted.

"Afternoon to you too, Sir Prowl." I greeted back.

Optimus chuckled and moved on, "Wheeljack… my inventor and scientist." An Albert Einstein look-alike appeared and shook my hand.

"Pleasant to meet you, Ms. Jones. Call me Que if you like." He said.

"Nice too meet you too, Professor Jack." I smiled.

"Ratchet, my CMO." Optimus said as a doctor appeared.

He adjusted his glasses and smirked, "Your health is really fine. Quite the finest in this Hangar, might I add." He said.

"Nice too meet you Doctor Ratchet." I smiled.

"The triplets, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One." He introduce as three very beautiful ladies stood in front of me. Those were some interesting names the girls got.

"Nice too meet you three Ms. Arcee, Ms. Mia, and Ms. One." I said as the three giggled.

"Mudflap and Skids." Two teens, almost like rebels, walk towards me as they gave me a silly grin.

"Yo girl, what's up?" Mudflap asked.

"Meetin' us of course, 'ya dumbaft." Skids spat.

"Who 'ya calling dumbaft, ugly!" Mudflap fought back.

"We're twins! 'Ya call me ugly, 'yar also ugly!' Skids shouted.

The twins started to fight against each other. We all stared at them while Optimus began to talk to Elita-One, I'm guessing that they're married. They look so connected. Chromia also with Ironhide. And Acree with Jazz. The three girls looks very happy. I sighed as I saw the twins almost knocked me over. I backed away from them and let them pass thru. Samuel laughed as Mikaela giggled, I saw William with Robert laughing at the catwalk.

"Mr. Flap and Mr. Kids, could you two be a gentlemen and stop fighting?" I asked as I sighed.

They both stopped fighting, "Mr. Flap?" Mudflap asked.

"Mr. Kids?" Skids asked.

I nodded.

The others started to laugh out loud while I just tilted my head. Sideswipe placed a hand on my shoulder as Sunstreaker placed his hands on his stomach and on his knee, laughing so hard they all needed support to keep them standing. The girls burst into uncomfortable giggles while the boys burst into uncomfortable laughs. Mudflap and Skids didn't find their new nicknames very funny, because they were struck.

"Hahaha! This is the first time they ever shut their mouth up! Nice work kid!" Ironhide slapped my back and wow, did he have a really strong hit.

"'HIDE! Stop that! You're hurting Jen!" Chromia scolded.

"Ups… sorry there kid." He apologized.

"That's alright, Sir Hide." I said as Sideswipe was still holding my shoulder.

"Nice hit there on the dumaft twins, Jen! I knew you had some pranking in your ener- blood!" He started to laugh again.

"Thank you, I guess."

"Don't mention it." Sideswipe smiled.

William and Robert walk down towards us as they were still snickering. Then, Robert cough, "Ehem… Nice to see you again kid." He said.

I nodded, "Hey, Jen. Why don't you show them you're drawings?" Mikaela said.

I blushed lightly, a bit nervous to show them my drawings but, I nodded. I jogged towards my bag and unzipped it. Then, I felt something cold, really cold. I stopped and stared inside, seeing a pair of bloody red eyes. I yelp and backed away. I fell on my bottom as I was still backing away. Optimus came towards me with Elita-One, both of them seemed to be worried while William and Robert grabbed their guns as Samuel and Mikaela was being protected by the other Autobots.

"Janette… What's the matter?" Barry asked as he bends down to placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shakily pointed a finger at my bag. "S-S-Something's inside…" I stuttered.

The bag began to move around as William and Robert narrowed their weapons to the bag while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grabbed their blades. I only got hugged my Elita-One as Optimus tensed up a bit. Barry growled as I was confused and surprised. I threw my cell-phone to my bag and it hit something because a loud 'clang' was heard.

"AW! YOU FRINGGING LITTLE GLITCH! THAT'S MY OPTIC!" A tiny yet angry voice yells from inside my bag as it came out.

I stared wide eye at the creature, it has bloody red eyes, it's walking, it's cursing, and it's mad at me for hitting it's eye. My left eye started to twitched as the tiny robot began to approached me.

"WHEELIE!" They all yelled.

"What you glitch heads?!" Wheelie complained.

Sideswipe slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face,

"Aw slag."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Jen's going to meet the real Autobots! Tune in next time on The One and Only! (I always wanted to say that XD)**

**Special Thanks for:  
Green Raindrop, Gypsy-Kitsune1337, HappineScare014, AmericanBeautyVampireGril, Kakashichan08, Autobot-Bre, Break My Heart and Your Dead, Roofiegirl, **and** Urania Lycoris.  
For adding this story to their favorites!**

**Special Thanks for:  
Green Raindrop, Reikal, JayJayinMay, agentM14, PrincessAnime8, .Uchiha, Nevergonnafitin, Autobot-Bre, Break My Heart and Your Dead, **and** Roofiegirl.  
For adding this story to their alerts! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3 **


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**A/N: a new chap! And thank you so much for all of the very wonderful reviews and the fav and alerts :D**

SilentPerson:** Yeah, I was thinking of making Wheelie appeared! He was really funny! XD Thanks ^^**

youllbeinmyheart1997: **Thanks! And what and what? The FF didn't show it… But, if it's Mr. Flap and Mr. Kids, then yes thank you ^^**

Naughtia: **Yeah, poor Wheelie… Hooray for politeness! XD**

Silverstorm13: **Here's the next chap :3**

Lunar Radioactive: **Thanks XD, thanks again ^^ and yeah… Wheelie, poor Wheelie…**

ilikeanimeandmanga: **XD, here's the next chap and thank you very much ^^**

Ninja school dropout:** XD**

Mist Garden: **Thanks and yay!**

Bee4ever: **Thanks! Me too but, Barricade is my fav con too! Yeah :D**

Tavia99: **The new chap! Spoon? Oh well, spoon war! XD (Optimu shook head while we play spoon war) (we grin sheepishly and started to play again until Ironhide stops us XD)**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Poor Wheelie… and here's the chap ^^**

Starlover18: **Thanks ^^ and oh yeah, the air just turned hot! (I simply don't know what I'm saying… XD)**

Miss Avenger: **Here's the next chap ^^**

PrincessAnime8: **LOL XD**

Autobot-Bre: **Here's the next chap :D**

Guest: **Thank you so much :3**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Truth

The ro- I mean Wheelie, started to um… walk? No, slide towards me. I stood up and stared at Wheelie. My hood fell off, reviling my blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. I slowly approached Wheelie as he was staring at me with his bloody red eyes. He crossed his arms as he flickered his eyes from lit to dim. After a few seconds it lit back up.

"Hey there sweetpark, the name's Wheelie. Say, you're not half bad." He said in a street talk tone.

He grabbed my leg and began to… humping it? Um… okay, so there's a tiny Japanese robot humping my leg without any reason. I stared at Wheelie and to Samuel, who just stared in annoyed. Mikaela only scratched the back of her head while the Autobots and Barry sighed heavily. I glanced over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They only face palmed and ran their hands down their face. I began to shake my leg a little to kick the little Japanese robot off of my leg and quit humping it. The robot is a little cute but, the humping… it's disturbing, _very_ disturbing.

"Ah yeah, say my name, say my name." Wheelie said as I just coughed.

"Um… Wheelie?" I answered nervously.

"Jen!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker scolded. I gave a shrug as they approached me.

"Alright… Alright, Wheelie. Wheelie," Sideswipe repeated as he sighed heavily. He saw Wheelie was still humping my leg. "WHEELIE! Stop that! Stop that, okay? It's annoying… Primus why are you even here…" He shouted as he kicked Wheelie from my leg.

"OW! WATCH IT SIDES!" Wheelie yelled.

I turn to Sideswipe as Wheelie began to stand up. "Mr. Swipe? What is going on here? And why did- why was Wheelie in my bag?" I asked as he gulped.

"Oh… Um… I-uh, You know…" He answered nervously.

Sunstreaker sighed, "What my glitch headed twin is trying to say is that Wheelie here is a robot that Sam made, right Sam?" He said to me and asked Samuel.

Samuel snaps out of his thoughts as Mikalea hit his shoulder, "Hmm? Oh! Yeah! That's right. I'm in Robotic class." He answered nervously as I just stared at him.

I didn't buy his lie. I knew it was a lie, Samuel isn't very good at lying to anybody. I crossed my arms as I waited for my answers. I turn to Wheelie since he was the only one that seemed very truthful. I bended down to his level and picked him up, ignoring complains coming from Sideswipe and the others. I placed him on the table and put my hands on my knees.

"Wheelie right?" He nodded, "Well, Mr. Wheelie… since everybody here seems to lie to me. Care to tell me what is going on here?" I asked.

Wheelie smirked, "Anything for you, sweetspark." He said and I nod. He pointed to the Autobots and Barry, I turn to them and back to Wheelie. "See them sweetspark?" I nod and raised an eyebrow as I saw them all tensed. "They… are not who you think they are."

"They're like me."

My eyes widened a bit. So they have been lying to me all this time? Since I met them? I guess, Wheelie here is the most truthful then them all. Congratulations Wheelie, you just made the very top of my friend list. I sighed as I turn to them, looks like not all of them I can really trust. Not even Sideswipe or Mikaela. I grabbed Wheelie again and placed him down to the floor.

"Jen… Please, you've got to understand." Sideswipe pleaded at me as I just stayed quiet.

"Explain yourself, Mr. Swipe. I want to know what is exactly going on." I demanded.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Would you promise not to freak out?" He asked.

"Alright, I promise."

He gesture to everyone and in a blink of an eye they all disappeared. I gasp a little as Wheelie just smirked while sliding towards my leg. The little robot stood next to me while his hand grabbed my leg again, clutching it a little bit. The red Lamborghini revved its engine, getting my attention as I turned a full 180 degree, almost throwing Wheelie in the process. Then, something happen. The fancy, expensive cars and trucks began to transform. _Transform_. I couldn't believe my eyes, after all this time I thought cars were dead objects were actually alive.

I stared in awe as they all twist and turn, bended in some way I don't even want to talk about. The first one that was done was the triplets. Since the girls were motorcycles, they didn't have problems of transforming. The longest one to take their transformation was Optimus and Ironhide, consider they were the biggest. I backed away a little to let them finished their transformation, before I get squished by either Mudflap or Skids.

I saw Robert and William gave me a sheepish smile while Samuel and Mikaela only grinned sheepishly. I felt Wheelie hid behind my leg as both Optimus and Ironhide finished their transforming. Skids threw his hand up in the air as he saw me staring at them.

"Aw man! 'Ya see? 'Ya see?! Now she's too freakin' out!" He complained.

I was stunned for a moment. But, when the red Lamborghini bends down to leaned closely to my face, I blinked. "Um… Jen?" He asked.

I snapped back to reality, "Mr. Swipe?" I asked uncertain if that's really him.

"That's me! In the metal!" Sideswipe chirped.

I nod slowly. Okay, so now Sideswipe and the others are all made of metal and now they're huge! Maybe above 30 feet? Optimus and the others were pretty much had worried expression that I might pass out because I saw them all at once. Well, my skin is pale maybe- of course, they thought that. I scratched the back of my head as Wheelie clutched his hands tightly on my leg, dunno why thought. I saw William moved closer with Mikaela. I raised an eyebrow. Do they really think that I'll pass out just because a 30 feet advance Japanese robot is standing right in front of me?

That is defiantly wrong. I will not pass out just because of that kind of excuse. I closely observed them one by one. Optimus is the tallest and Jazz is the shortest men. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One are all in the same height. Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids looks the youngest, judging by the way they acted and their voices is much lighter than the others. Barry and Prowl looks like they both are somewhat second in command. I only shrugged at the thoughts.

I observe them one more time and saw they all still have the same electric blue eyes but, Barry had bloody red eyes like Wheelie here. I only stood in front of Sideswipe like a statue as I just stare at him with a straight expression. I sighed and stared at Wheelie for a moment.

"So… You all kind of lied to me?" I asked.

Sideswipe nodded with a sigh thru his vent. "Sorry… Pwease forgive us." He mumbled in an Annabelle tone. I laughed.

"You all are forgiven." I said as they all cheered well, some of them did.

Samuel and Mikaela jogged over towards me as William and Robert were already beside me. "Promise to keep this as a secret?" William asked.

I nod, "Hey uh… sweetspark? You're not going to pass out are 'ya? 'Cause if 'ya do, I can't hold 'ya." Wheelie said.

I laughed. "No… I'm sure I won't fall on you, Mr. Wheelie. I'm certain that I'll not pass out." I said as they all gave me a smile. I turn to face Optimus, "How long do you exactly wanted to keep this secret away from me?" I asked as he just sighed thru his vents.

"As long as we can, we don't need another youngling to faced war." He answered as I just nodded.

"Well… we were going to tell you but, looks like Wheelie here," Samuel jabbed his thumb to Wheelie and crossed his arms. "-beats us to it." he finished.

I sighed, "So you guys want to keep this a secret to protect me?" they all nodded. "That's a very sweet thing you guys have done for me." They all seemed to turn their fanning system on, including the triplets. I turn to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee. "And especially you three, thank yo-," I took a step back and fall flat on my back.

"Jen!" I heard Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shouted.

I rubbed the back of my head as I stood up with my elbows. I peeked and saw another small robot near my leg. It's at Wheelie's height and it has bloody red eyes also. Wheelie stopped hugging my leg and smacked the back of the other robot's hea-helm, I think that's what they call it. I crawl next to the robot and stared at it.

"What are 'ya lookin' at toots?" He asked with a weird accent.

I backed away as I shrugged, "Aw! C'mon! Not him too!" I heard Samuel screamed.

"You are a friend of Mr. Wheelie?" I asked.

The robot nodded, "Yeah, toots. The name's Brains."

I nodded, "Well… Mr. Brains? My name is Janette Jones, call me Jen it you want."

Brains' optics flickered, "Right toots."

Samuel pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed both of Brains and Wheelie with one swoop. "Alright. Talk, why are you doing in Jen's bag? Don't tell me you guys are snooping to get into her drawer." He mumbled as I raised an eyebrow.

So these two are stalkers?

"Hey, Jen's bag smells nice." Wheelie answered.

Robots can smell?

Samuel scoffs as Barry and the twins approached me. I turn to Barry, giving him a look, "Barry isn't your real name is it?" I asked as the whole room stayed quiet.

"No…" Barry answered. "My designation, Barricade."

* * *

After that day, almost every day, Samuel, Mikaela, and I would always go to the Autobots' base for refreshing from a tiring school day. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was always the ones who picked me up from school. Once a time, Barricade or Prowl would be the ones who picked me up whenever Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are on a recon or scouting duty. Samuel and Mikaela were always being picked up by Bumblebee. And today, my guess would be either Prowl or Barricade.

Today's actually a pretty tiring day, the 20th of May, two months after I saw the real form of the Autobots. The triplets and I got along really quickly with Mikaela. They would talk about how hard it is to deal with mech, that stands for men in our language, around at base. They even thought us some of Cybertronian language. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One would use their holoforms to talk to Mikaela and I, they blushed when I called them by the word Mrs. Hide, Mrs. Prime, and Mrs. Solstice. I don't know what to call Arcee, I just call her by Jazz's alt-form. I thought they were married with the three mech but, only Elita-One and Chromia were the ones who were already married, Arcee is still engage with Jazz.

Turns out, robots can marry each other. They are certainly advance indeed. What's more advance is that they told me their enemies, The Decepticons. Their leader, Megatron is offlined (dead) somehow. Their SIC is now currently their leader, he goes by the name of Starscream. By his name, I bet he's a screamer. The Autobots told me how dangerous the Decepticon is, the even gave me their number for emergency!

But, the Decepticons' activity hasn't been showing up on the radar, so the Autobots has pretty much has nothing to do.

Barricade became mostly like my step-brother. He's actually pretty nice and a overprotective Decepticon. Wheelie and Brains come over to my house, either playing with Mojo and Frankie on their backs or they're just snooping around my sister's clothes. Optimus and the other Autobots became my family, the Lambo twins are like my brothers while William and Sarah are almost like my parents, they're caring and nice, like the Witwickys. Annabelle is really sweet and adorable. Robert was like my uncle, well… he's a bit kind of wanted me to learn how to use a gun like Ironhide wanted me to do so as well, but William and Chromia hit them both. Samuel and Mikaela became my best friends and we spend time together a lot.

And right now,

I was waiting for Samuel and Mikaela to come out of their classes. Today was Tuesday and we three had different classes. Apparently, Samuel was trying to convinced the teacher to give him an A-, Mikaela was helping him though. I glanced around and didn't found Prowl or Barricade or the twins or even Bumblebee. I guess they were on their scouting job. I sighed as I leaned against the flag pole.

"Well, lookie here." I heard someone said.

I glanced over my shoulder as I saw the school bully and jock, Trent DeMacro. I glared at him under my hood and turn my head again, ignoring him and his friends. I tensed a bit as his friends began to walk towards me, I heard footsteps getting near. His friends grabbed my shoulder and put me in a headlock. I gripped on his arm and tried to kick who's ever in front of me. I struggled to break free from his grip. He was too strong for me.

Trent went thru my stuff and grabbed my note book. He began to rip my notes apart as blew the shreds to my face. I growled and kicked him on his private part. I groaned and stood on his knees as I just smirk. He glared up at me and held my jacked with both of his hands. "You better watch it, mute. You're a bitchy nobody and you dare to kick me in my testicles?" He growled.

I flinched as he said a very bad word. I coughed, "Language, Mr. DeMacro, you're a bad example to the younger ones." I said, revering to the freshmen.

"Bitch." He growled.

"Trent~!" someone sang his name, making me want to throw up in his face.

I turn my head to my side and my eyes widened, it was my sister. She quickly hugged Trent and gave him a peck on his cheek. I struck my tongue out in disgust. I can't believe my own sister is dating this horrible perverted jock bully of a bad example to the young ones! I should have a word with her later on. I actually haven't talk to my sister in two months or more. Emily glanced to me with her hands on her hip.

"Trent, baby… Who's this?" Emily asked,

Oh great, my own sister has already forgotten about me. I felt my heart sunk a bit as she was in Trent's arms. I gave a sigh and look up to see her straight in her eyes. "Emily… it's me," She raised an eyebrow as I sighed again. "Janette Jones? Your one year older sister?" I said again but, she only tilted her head.

Suddenly something hit her head, "Oh! Jen! Haven't seen you in awhile! Where have you been exactly?" She asked with a squeal.

I smiled, "At our house of course."

She placed a finger at her chin, "Really? I didn't notice…" She said.

Again, my heart sank deeper. This was too much, I need time to cool down. I took a deep breath and smile at Emily, I pat her head and smiled. Let me tell you about her appearance, She stood at 5'2" while I stood at 5'5". She dyed her hair from a blonde to a brunette. She wears pink contact lens. She has tan skin. She either wears a tube top or a tank top, a mini skirt or skinny jeans, high heels of flat shoes, and she wear accessories, like diamonds and such.

She loves to put cosmetic on her face and a bit too much, I will not say that to her because I might offend her. She has a very sensitive emotions. One time, I heard my mom and dad were yelling at Emily and she yells back. But, at the end they made up and dad bought her gifts as an apology for snapping at her. I just slumped down went I heard they said they loved Emily more than me. My heart literally dropped. I was hurt for a few hours but, I shook it off and forgot about it. They are forgiven.

"So… Jen? What are you doing with Trent?" She asked as she blinked a few times with her very thick eyelashes fluttering.

I sighed, "Your boyfriend came to me and rip-," I wasn't even finished with my explanation and I was already cut off by Trent.

"Lies! She kicked me at my testicles!" He screamed pointing a middle finger at me.

Emily gasped and glared at the both of us. Well, mostly me. I'm beginning to think that she's more protective of Trent than me. "Jen…" She said in a low voice. I perked up. "Go home… I don't want you hurting my boyfriend. Just go home before I force you." She said as she sighed and buried her face into Trent's shoulder.

My heart dropped to the deepest of all as Trent began to kiss her neck. I shook my head as I felt my eyes water. Trent smirked at me and I glared at him. I turn away and grabbed my things before running away. I saw Samuel and Mikaela right in front of me.

* * *

"Hey~, Jen!" Sam chirped happily, "What's- up?" He asked as Jen pushed him aside and continue to run. Sam turn to Mikaela with a shrug. Mikaela saw Trent was hugging Jen's sister and she glares deeply into Trent's eyes.

"Hi'ya guys! Where's Jen?" Sideswipe asked as he turned his holoform on.

Sam and Mikaela glanced at each other. "Sides… she kind of ran off to her house."

Sideswipe's eyes widened. "What?! Why?!" He demanded an answer.

"Yeah… why?" Sunstreaker joined in.

They both pointed to the lovey dovey couple snuggling at the middle of the school. Both of the twins raised their eyebrows. Mikaela sighed and explained, "See the brunette?" They both nodded, "She's Jen's one year younger sister and right now currently dating Trent." She hissed at her ex-boyfriend's name.

"Jen…" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker mumbled.

Sideswipe pulled out his phone and placed it near Sunstreaker's and his own ear. _"Hello?"_ someone asked in another line.

"Jen!" They both chirped.

"_Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker?"_

"Yup."

"_Oh… what's the reason are you calling me?"_ Jen asked.

"Well… You kind of ran off. We were going to take you back to base with us." Sunstreaker answered.

There was a pause, _"Sorry… I didn't mean to run away like that. And you can go without me, I have work today."_ She answered.

Sideswipe scoffed, Sunstreaker glared at his twin and hit him upside down his head, "We were hoping that you'll skip work just this once… We both have a surprise for you." Sunstreaker said softly.

Jen didn't answer, _"Alright… I've contacted my boss and he said yes."_

Sideswipe pumped his fist in the air. "Awesome! We'll pick you up at seven o'clock sharp! Don't be late!" he shouted happily.

"_Alright."_ Jen chuckled.

"And wear something nice." Sunstreaker added and before Jen could complain, he shut the line.

Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee exchange looks at each other and then to the twins. "What are you two planning?" Mikaela asked, rising her voice a bit.

"We want to clear her mind." Was the only thing they said before going into their alt-forms and drove off leaving a stunned Mikaela, a confused Bumblebee, and a dumbfound Sam.

* * *

It was seven already, I stood outside, waiting for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They said I should wear something nice and the nicest I could get is a pair of dark blue jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket. I wore my same old white sneakers. I saw that Samuel were out because I have no sight of Bumblebee, maybe he and Mikaela are spending the night at a restaurant. I sighed as I waited for the twins to come, I have exactly no idea what they are planning for tonight.

I heard loud engines were coming thru the other way. I turn my head and saw the red and yellow Lamborghini. I smiled as they flick their headlights off. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both slip off their alt-forms with their holoforms on. My eyes widened a bit as I saw them in a tux. They look… um… fancy?

"Jen…" I heard Sunstreaker groaned. "We told you to wear something nice." He pouted as he crossed his arms as Sideswipe face palmed.

"Mr. Streaker, this is the nicest clothes I have." I replied with a smile.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both exchange looks before grinning. They both loosen their tie and unbutton their black jacket. I raised an eyebrow as Sideswipe placed his arm around my shoulder and dragged me to his car. The door flung open by himself as I slid inside. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker went inside their alt-form and drove off to who knows where they're taking me.

"Where are we going, Mr. Swipe?" I asked.

Sideswipe grinned, "It's a secret!" he winked and I heard Sunstreaker snorted.

I nodded and sighed.

We drove for an hour and reached out destination. I stepped out of Sideswipe and his holoform flickered on. I saw Sunstreaker did the same but with his button up shirt with two unbutton buttons, wow... confusing. Sideswipe also did the same thing Sunstreaker did. I felt someone closed my eyes with his hand, I guessing Sunstreaker.

"Wha-? What's going on here?" I asked.

"Well… we were going to take you to a picnic but, I got a brilliant idea and brought you here! so, Ta-da!" Sideswipe chirped happily as Sunstreaker released his hold and showed me a really fantastic view of the lake and the moon.

I stared in awe, I never seen anything like this before. It was beautiful. Very beautiful.

"Like it?" Sunstreaker asked.

I nodded, "It's beautiful… this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. Thank you." I smiled.

Both of them revved their engines and their faces was red. I only raised an eyebrow as I tilted my head. "That's cute." Sideswipe said as he gave me a grin.

I coughed.

We both enjoyed the night while lying down at the grass and star gazing. Pointing stars and saw a shooting star. This way the best thing that ever happened to me. Yep, my life was certainly going to change with my new friends. Well, they're robots and some humans but, they were my friends. I'll never let anything bad happen to them. Never, as long as I live.

* * *

"_Mikaela… I need your help."_

* * *

**A/N: Chap done! This is the longest so far :3. And very, very, **VERY** sorry for Trent's language! **

**Special Thanks to:  
Silverstorm13, Tavia99, hellraiserphoenix, Jacky Writer, Miss Avenger, blitz-engel, Cassandra-Luna-Bellatrix-Snape, Randall Boggs, and hollerrr.  
For adding this story to their favs!**

**Special Thanks to:  
Silverstorm13, horselover1996, Bee4ever, hellraiserphoenix, Jacky Writer, Miss Avenger, blitz-engel, Silver Moonlight Blossom, and Cassandra-Luna-Bellatrix-Snape  
For adding this story to their alerts!**

**Thanks guys :D**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, no flames please ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet

**A/N: A new chap! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favs, and alerts! I'm one very happy author here XD**

athleaneprime21: **Thank you ^^**

Lunar Radioactive: **Thanks ^^ and yeah, the twins are such sweethearts! Did FF just erase the word slag? XD**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Thank you C;**

Guest 1: **Thank you and yeah, bad Wheelie! XD**

ilikeanimeandmanga: **Sure, go ahead ^^. I don't really hate Emily but a bit, only a bit, and maybe something will happen in the future chaps.**

Tavia99: **Yeah! Aw… and Plastic! Who's your guardian? Mine's JAZZ! (Jazz: What?) (Me: Just go with it!)**

Miss Avenger:** Thank you ^^**

SilentPerson: **I'm glad that this story is a help :D**

Jacky Writer: **Thank you ^^. I know, but something might change in the future chaps ;D**

Kira michi: **Yeah, she has this feeling to trust people faster than anyone but gets suspicious really fast as well. I'll work on that ^^. Me too, they kept giving their attention to Emily instead of Jen TT_TT**

Guest 2: **Here's the next chap ^^**

lol: **Have to make a cliffy! XD but, here's the next chap.**

Naughtia: **Alright ^^, here's the next chap.**

darkpoisonivy: **Okay ^^, here's the next chappie!**

Autobot-Bre: **Let's find out in this chap ^^. Thank you ^^**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sweet

Since that night, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker became more close to me. I don't know why though, but they seemed to be more overprotective. They even don't want me to see or talk to Trent anymore. They said if I encountered Trent again, I should just run away from him and hide in the girl's bathroom or somewhere. They were sweet. I couldn't help but, return the favor with something.

So, right now, I was panicking because day light were soon going to be night time. Five minutes earlier, I called Mikaela to help me with something. She panicked as well as she heard me needing her help. I believe that she's going here in light speed because as soon as I said I need her help. She turned on an engine sound and hung up. I raised an eyebrow as she just sound so panicking.

About a minute has passed; I heard a motorcycle's engine coming towards me. I turned my head around and found Mikaela with a blue motorcycle, which is Arcee is disguise. Mikaela took off her helmet and ran towards me while Acree stood there, like she was scanning the area. Suddenly, Mikaela grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a tight hug. I eyed her curiously, what was going on?

"Jen, what's wrong? Did any Decepticreep attacks you? Where are they? Are they here?" Mikaela quickly asked me.

I gently pushed her away from hugging me, "Um… Ms. Mikaela, I'm not in danger or in any of that situation." I answered.

"B-But you said my name without a _'Ms'_! So there has to be a problem! A-And your voice sounds panicking too!" Mikaela shouted as her face showed pure shock. "And I even bring Acree here!"

Was I really in that panic state when I called her?

I chuckled, "Well yes but, not in a Decepticon trouble… just a minor trouble." I answered nervously as I got a sigh from Acree and a glare from Mikaela.

"So? What's the problem?" I heard Acree's holoform asked.

I took a deep breath and sighed heavily, "You see… Today's the 27th of May," The two nodded and I continue. "Well, today's actually is Emily's Birthday and I want to buy her something special, since it's her 17th birthday, a special day for a girl." I explained.

Mikaela face palmed and ran her hand down her face. "Really, Jen? Really? After all she did to you and you still want to buy her a gift! Gosh, if I were you I'll use that money for something else!" She yelled in frustration.

I turn to Acree and she had the same expression, "You know… I have to agree with Mikaela here, Jen. She had done nothing to you but, you wanted to give something to her. Isn't that not fair?" she asked as I just laughed.

I shook my head, "What's important is giving not receiving." I said as we three entered the mall.

We three wondered around the shop, window shopping. I was hoping that I'll find a very nice gift for Emily this year. I want her to feel like a Princess on her 17th birthday. Even though my family hasn't celebrated my birthday for 10 years, I still want her to feel happy. I know my parents will buy her something more expensive than my gift and my gifts always ended up in the trash can or under Emily's bed. I knew that my parents were the one throwing them away. What I bought for her was quiet very nice. Like one time, I bought her a pair of knee-high boots and it kind of ended up in the bin, because the fabric is plastic. I should have known that Emily only wanted to wear leather! Darn, I'm so stupid.

Suddenly, Mikaela and Acree stopped. I turn to them with an eyebrow raised. "Have you ever thought of buying her that?" Acree asked as she pointed a finger at something.

I was curious. So, I approached the shop and saw that Acree was pointing to a very scary dog. I backed away as I saw the two girls want me in amused. I shook my head, "No way am I getting her that! That dog looks like a devil!" I shouted.

Acree laughed and put her hands on her hips, "I would like to see the terrorized face on your sister." She smirks as Mikaela nodded.

I only sighed and smiled. We continue to window shop while looking for the perfect gift for Emily. Arcee suggested that I should get Emily a snake or a bug while Mikaela suggested that I got Emily a cheap perfume and some cheap lipstick. She should have known that Emily HATES cheap items. And Acree should have known that Emily DESPISED bugs and things that crawls or slimy things. I sighed, this was going to be a long shopping night, and I don't even have more time! The party starts at seven! And right now, it's six!

I slapped my forehead as Mikaela and Acree, both pointed their finger, showing me a small caterpillar. Wait- why are we in the pet shop again? I sighed and drag them both out of the pet shop and began to window shop again. I wonder how we even got into the pet shop in the first place anyway. As I was searching from store to store, Acree and Mikaela stopped for a moment.

"Jen… I still don't see why you have to buy her a gift. What has she done to you to deserve a gift?" Mikaela sighed heavily.

I turn to her with a small smile, "She's the reason I'm still alive. I mean, a big sister's job is to protect her younger sister, right?" I asked as they both exchange looks.

"True but, what _have_ she done to you?" Mikaela questioned again.

I stayed quiet. I guess Emily hasn't really done anything to me. I sighed and heard Acree coughed. "This proves it, let's go home." Acree said as she turned her heal around to the exit.

"Wait! Can you guys just please help me? Please, it's for me not her." I said as I pleaded.

Mikaela and Acree sighed deeply, "Fine." The two grumbles.

I smiled at them and placed my hand on their shoulder, "Thanks guys."

We walk around again for half an hour and its fifteen minutes to seven! And still I haven't found anything for Emily and we were sitting near the fountain! Then Mikaela sighed looking over to the shoe store. "Why don't you just buy her the new purple leather boots?" She asked.

I shook my head, "She has those already."

Acree pointed out to the clothe shop and on the window, stood a manikin with a red dress, "What about that dress?" She suggested.

"She already bought that last week." I answered.

"What about a big teddy bear?"

"She got plenty."

"A tiara?"

"She have one already."

"A Baby-G from G-shock?"

"She already has four."

"Um… A Barbie doll?"

"She got a whole closet of it."

"Um… A clock?"

"She's kill it." I sighed as that IS the last one I am going to answer. "Look guys, I want her to feel like a Princess for tonight and those things you've suggested, she already has all of those. So, any other suggestions you girls have?" I asked.

"Um… A necklace?" Mikaela suggested. Actually, that isn't a very bad idea. It's a brilliant idea!

"Ms. Mikaela! That's perfect!" I exclaimed.

Arcee raised an eyebrow, "But, are you sure that's not too expensive?"

I nod, "No, Mrs. Solstice, I actually have the money to buy a necklace." I said while smiling.

We three headed towards the jewelry shop. I glanced at some of the cheapest but they were still expensive, I found a perfect one. A necklace with a small dark blue stone, I grinned as I found the necklace. I pointed to the necklace I wanted to the salesman and he wrapped it up in a fancy wrapper. I hummed happily as I still got a few minutes to spare. I found another store, like an army store. I smiled as I entered the store.

"What are you doing? You already bought Emily a gift." Mikaela stated.

"It's for Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker, they have done so much for me and yet, I've done nothing." I replied and I told the salesman to carved Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's names on the metal army necklaces.

Both Arcee and Mikaela smirked as they saw me having a soft spot for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Well, I might have a soft spot for my step twin brothers... As I pay for the items, I turn to them with a confused look as the two were snickering at me. I shrugged with my shoulders and sighed, "You like them…" Mikaela smiled.

"Like them who?" I asked.

"So… Is it Sides or Sunny?" Acree asked amused.

"Huh?"

They both shook their heads. "You're so clueless." Acree sighed as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now, c'mon… You have to get to that party on time right?" She asked as we three went to the parking lot. I nodded as Acree's holoform disappeared and her alt-mode revved her engine.

Mikaela took the front while I took the back. We both rode on Arcee back to my home. Turns out, when I called Mikaela, she was working with Arcee's engine. I laughed as Mikaela told me that Arcee panics and almost transformed into her bi-pedal mode because she heard me panicking as well. Acree grunted and drove faster as we both squealed. Acree chuckled at us while we glared at her.

* * *

19:10

I glanced over to my watch and saw that I was only ten minutes late, thank goodness it's only ten minutes. My house was filled with people, mostly the popular kids and my families. Acree and Mikaela decided to tag along while I searched for Emily; they suggested that I should get out as soon as I gave Emily her gift. I agreed on that one because I know that Trent would be attending her party. I searched for the whole living room but, didn't find her. I decided to search at the second floor.

First I checked out her room and my eyes widened as I saw Trent and Emily doing… something. Feeling awkward that I'm watching from the door frame, I coughed. They both stopped and glared at me while I only scratched the back of my head. Emily growled and grabbed her teddy bear. She threw one at me but I dodge it and grabbed the bear.

"Emily," I sighed her name. "You're sixteen turning seventeen. You're not allowed to do that until you're married." I said as I throw the teddy bear back to her pile of dolls.

Emily sighed, "I-I'm sorry… I f-forgot!" She stuttered as I just smile.

"That's alright, just promise me not to do it again." I said to her and she nodded. I turn to Trent with a glare. "And you," I pointed my finger to him. "-keep your hands to yourself." I finished with a death glare.

Emily turned to me with a smile, "So? What are you doing here?"

I grinned and grabbed the small box, "I bought you this… Hope you'll like it." I said as I placed the box beside her.

She raised an eyebrow and opened the box. She gasped a little bit but soon gave me a really big smile. She jumped to hug me as I embrace her with open arms. "Thank you Jen! Thank you! I love it! It's beautiful!" Emily cheerfully stated.

"You're welcome, Emily. By the way, have you seen mom and dad?" I asked.

Emily shook her head, "No, I haven't seen th-," She was cut off by a loud engine.

We three, Trent, Emily, and I look outside the window and our eyes widened. Trent's jaw dropped to the window frame as I only stared in disbelieved and awe. On the other hand, Emily was squealing like a little girl. In our driveway, there's a new model of the expensive car, a Porsche Turbo 911. From the passenger's and the driver's seat came out our parents, waving their hands to Emily.

Emily squealed one more time before rushing out of her room, pushing Arcee and Mikaela out of her way. Trent followed after the sudden outburst of Emily. We three stared at where Emily and Trent dash out. I shrugged and as so as Mikaela and Acree. Mikaela and I went out of Emily's room but Arcee stayed behind. She bends down to grab something.

"Jen…" She said as she handed me the necklace I gave for Emily. Mikaela gasp and gave me a frown, I smile sadly and sighed. I grabbed the necklace and shoved it into my pocket. "C'mon, Jen… let's go to Sam's house. I'm sure Bee is there with Sides and Sunny." Mikaela added as she grabbed my shoulder and dragged me out of the room while Acree followed.

I nod and started to walk away towards Samuel's house. I heard Emily was squealing with delight as she revved the powerful engine. I turn my head and saw Trent went in the Porsche with her. She started to drive, trying the Porsche for a quick spin around the neighborhood. Mikaela and Acree pushed me gently again as we crossed the street. Acree knocked the Witwicky's door; we waited for either it was Judy or Ron or Samuel, or Bumblebee to answer the door.

After four minutes, Judy finally answered the door. "Oh! Hi Mikaela, Jen, Arcee! Sorry I didn't answer sooner! It's that damn loud music across out house! Gosh… it's so noisy!" She yelled.

I laughed nervously, "I'm very sorry for the loud noises coming from my house, Mrs. Judy. It's my sister's seventeen birthday today and she wants to be a Princess for tonight." I answered.

"Oh sweetie, it's not your fault. C'mon in! Sammy's inside his room with Bee, Sides, and Sun!" Judy chirped happily.

I smiled as Judy called Sunstreaker, Sun. He's very sensitive about his name. Call him Sunny and you're dead, except you're his twin. He doesn't mind if I call him Mr. Streaker, which is weird though. I will mostly likely get killed by him for calling him that. But, lucky that he didn't killed me. Actually, it's the other way around; they actually want me to call them Sides and Sunny. Usually, Sunstreaker didn't like anyone calling him Sunny but, now he wants me to call him Sunny. Weird, right?

"Hey girls!"

We heard Sideswipe yelled from the floor. Acree, Mikaela, and I stared down at them all. They all seemed to be bored. Sideswipe was lying on the floor beside Sunstreaker, Bumblebee was near under Samuel's bed, and Samuel was on his bed; lying on his front and a pillow above his head. Yep, they were pretty much bored here. I decided to sit on the chair while Acree sat on the desk and Mikaela sat on Samuel's bed.

"UGH! DAMN IT! The party across is so LOUD!" Samuel yelled.

I gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry… My sister's having her sweet seventeen. Please forgive her." I said as he nodded.

Sideswipe sat up right while Sunstreaker was still lying on the floor. Sideswipe turned to me with a grin, "So… why aren't you in that party? You ARE her big sister right? Surely you ARE invited."

I was about to answer but, Arcee beats me to it, "Sides. She DIDN'T invite Jen into her party. She even threw away the gift Jen bought her." She explained.

Bumblebee jolted up but, he ended up bumping his head to the bed frame. He groaned as Sunstreaker sat up beside his twin and Samuel pretty much fell off of his bed. "She did WHAT?!" They all yelled in union except Acree, Mikaela, and I.

I blocked the sound with my hands while Mikaela and Acree did the same. "Yeah, and it was a pretty expensive necklace too. It cost like two hundred bucks!" Mikaela sighed heavily. I pulled out the necklace from my pocket and sighed heavily as they just stared wide eye at the item in my hand.

"Well… Ms. Mikaela, you can have it." I said as I throw the necklace to her.

She caught it with ease but gave me a look, "Jen! You know that you could get a refund!" She scolded and I just shrugged.

I shook my head and smiled, "Nah… I bought it and Emily apparently doesn't like it. So, it's for you. You look good wearing it." I gave her a big grin.

"But-,"

"No buts, Ms. Mikaela. It's for you and that's final. Think of it as an early birthday gift." I said as I pointed a finger at her.

"Thank you." She finally said.

I smiled as I rested my head on the desk. This is going to be one long night. I look up from Samuel's window and saw Emily with Mom and Dad. They look so happy. Emily stepped out of the Porsche and hugged Dad. Mom was leaning against the door as she was crossing her arms. Dad stopped hugging Emily and gave a kiss on her forehead, as soon as Emily was done with Dad. She hugged Mom. I stare blankly to the three as I couldn't help but, felt left out… a lot.

And then, Emily hugged Trent. I just wish that Emily would pick a better guy that him. Maybe Nick or Mike, they both are smart and very respectful of her. Now, why couldn't she pick one of them? Sometimes I even wonder… what DOES she sees in Trent, other than his popularity and the wealth of his family, of course.

"Jen! Cheer up!" I heard Bumblebee shouted.

I turn to him, "I'm not sad Mr. Bee… I'm just tired that I kept hearing loud disco music at my house." I groaned as I slammed my head to Samuel's desk.

"Well… Let's go to somewhere!" Sideswipe grinned.

"Like where, Mr. Swipe?" I asked.

"Anywhere's good." Sunstreaker answered.

I shrugged and followed the twins. I saw Mikaela and Arcee was snickering, don't know why though. I decided to ignore them and continue to follow the twins. As soon as we were outside, I saw the party was getting started and I heard Judy and Ron yelling for them to turn the volume down. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker snickered as I just smiled. I entered Sideswipe and we drove off.

I decided to enjoy the peace and quiet.

I smiled as Sideswipe turned on soft jazz for me. I could feel the amused look on his face as he was tapping with the rhythm. I yawned and crossed my arms as I let sleep took over. I felt the seatbelt tighten a bit to keep me in place. I smiled again as we were still driving.

* * *

"Jen… Wake up. We're here."

I heard Sunstreaker said. I stretched my arms and yawn silently. I stepped out of Sideswipe and their holoform was seen in front of me. I glanced around and saw that we were at a park, a park that I never been to. It was beautiful, the fountain on the middle, a bench, and a lot of street lights. The gentle breeze hit our skins as the wind flows with the leaves and flower pedals.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"From now on, this is our secret hideout!" Sideswipe exclaimed happily.

"It's a small abandoned park not far from your house, a fifteen minutes drive. This place is near the coffee shop called Starbucks at Road Eve." Sunstreaker explained.

I nod as I just stared in awe. I can't believe that a place this beautiful is abandoned. I saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat down at the bench. I smiled and approached them. I sat in the middle while they both closed their eyes and leaned their heads back. I leaned my head back but found something soft to lean on. I turned my head and saw it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's arm. I sighed but smiled.

We continue to enjoy the peace and quiet for another five minutes before something was shoved to my face, something really cold. I yelp in surprised and pressed my hand on my cheek. I saw it was Sideswipe with three drinks. Two with blue liquid and one seemed to be hot liquid.

"Mr. Swipe, what _is _that?" I asked as I pointed my finger to the blue liquid.

"It's high-grade Energon, sweetspark." Sunstreaker said as Sideswipe gave him one.

"And here 'ya go!" Sideswipe gave the hot one to me. I eyed it suspiciously. "Oh c'mon, Jen… it's not Energon. It's coffee." He grinned as he and Sunstreaker gave me an amused look.

"Oh…" I said as I took the coffee from Sideswipe.

I drank it slowly and I heard Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were snickering. I raised an eyebrow while eyeing them. "What's so funny, Mr. Swipe? Mr. Streaker?" I asked, raising my voice a bit.

Sideswipe pointed to his own cheek, "Well yeah dude, you have a mustache." He said, still snickering.

I blushed; okay… this is so embarrassing. I wiped the cream off of my face and sighed. I turn to the boys and give them a look, saying 'is it gone, yet?' they both answered with a laugh. I huffed and sighed with a smile. Then, I just realized… the army necklace! I reached inside my pocket and found the two necklaces. I stood up and they both raised an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes." I said smiling.

The two shrugged but did as told.

I placed the cold necklace around their necks. They shivered a little because of the cold metal touch. I laughed a little. I was done and gave a proud smile. "You can open your eyes now." I said and they both did.

"What is this?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Hey! It has our names written on it!" Sideswipe grinned.

I nodded, "Like it?"

"Like it? We love it!" They both exclaimed.

"But… why did you buy this for us?" Sunstreaker asked.

I only gave a laugh and answered, "Well… You guys were really sweet to me. I need to repay you somehow."

I saw Sunstreaker smiled and as so as Sideswipe. "But-," Sunstreaker moved closer, _really_ closely. He leaned very close to my face, his electric blue eyes shining and I just raised an eyebrow at his acts. "-you're much more sweeter." He said and licked my cheek.

I let out a small gasp and blushed as I heard Sideswipe said, "Beh… I can do better." And he rolled his eyes.

I look over to Sunstreaker and he licked his thumb, seeing cream on his lips, I couldn't help but blush. Was that cream on my face the whole time? Ugh, I'm so embarrassing! I groaned as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow. I mumbled a sorry but they both smiled and scooted closer to me. Looks like they realized that I'm cold, I smiled and closed my eyes. I leaned my head against Sideswipe's shoulder and went to sleep. Before that, I felt Sideswipe kissed my head and leaned against my head while Sunstreaker against my shoulder.

We three fell asleep under the starry night.

* * *

**A/N: Aw… I had that scene on my head for awhile now… I just have to write it! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chap!**

**Special Thanks to:  
evelynmegkuchikisalt6, CocoLab, **and **darkpoisonivy  
for adding this story to their favs! **

**Special Thanks to:  
TwilightAnimeLover21, Sadsouls, Kira michi, darkpoisonivy, **and** mrsharrypotter  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3 **


	9. Chapter 9: Accident Happens

**A/N: Thank you very much for all of the reviews, fav, and alerts! ^^**

athleanaprime21: **Thank you X3**

Aeglos3: **Thank you! And me too!**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Hehehehe ^^ I just love making fluff scenes. Me and my fluffy mind! XD**

Purpleismyfavoritecolour: **Thank you ^^ and I kind of too…**

Kira michi: **I know :c! And yeah, they're the sweetest twins! **(M&S: What about us?!) (Me: You guys are the um… the funniest twins!) (M&S: That works)

padawan summer: **Thank you so much :3**

X. waveblaster.x: **Thank yoooooou X3**

Lunar Radioactive: **Thank you :D. Thank you again! Here the next update ^^**

AndromedAl: **Thank you ^^**

Tavia99: **Oo, nice name ^^. Bumblebee is sweet ^^. Jazzy apparently have to go to Optimus's office and right now, Old hinney (A.K.A Ironhide) is watching me! **(Ironhide: What was that?) (Me: Nothing!)** and thank you for the ice cream! My sister would be very happy XD**

ilikeanimeandmanga: **XD. Yup and me too, me no like Trent! (Ups… that's Annabelle XD)**

CocoLab: **Thank you :D**

hellraiserphoenix: **Here's the next update ^^**

Jacky Writer: **Thank you ^^. I fixed it already and thank you for reminding me ^^. I blame it all on Trent! He was yelling at me! XD But, Bee took care of him :D**

Naughtia: **Thank you so much ^^. Hm… Dunno yet XD**

SilentPerson: **Glad this can made you feel better ^^. Thank you so much X3**

PrincessAnime8: **Thanks ^^**

Tai Prime: **Thank you ^^**

Miss Avenger: **Me too but. Jen is very nice to her family even though they forget about here. After all she have her new step-family ^^**

darkpoisonivy: **Thank you ^^ and yeah, I always thought that too ^^. Hmm, maybe…**

Autobot-Bre: **Thank you ^^ and yeah, let's see what will happen in the future ;)**

Bee4ever: **Thank you ^^. Yeah they need a good wake up call to see! Yeah, the are like her new family now ^^**

BabylonianRider: **Thank you so much :3**

Jodino-Sidestreaker: **Thank you ^^ **

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Accident Happens

June 13th

About three weeks have passed and every night, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and myself would be at the secret hideout. It was going to be our little secret; no one shall know where the secret garden is located. I was getting used to going there on my own, so that if they can't take me there, I can go by myself. I almost got lost at my first attempt to go there alone but, luckily Sideswipe show up and helped me by guiding me and following me from behind.

Today is our last day at school, technically its summer vacation by the time the clock strikes three in the afternoon. Everyone, including me, was very excited to start the holiday. A whole month of no Trent and the other bullies, truly it would be the best month ever. Right now, it was the third period. The students were really bored and decided to pass notes or chat with their friends. Some of the students skipped classes, just because it was the last day of school for summer doesn't meant they can cut class.

True, it was very boring during History but, at least the teacher isn't mean. I took notes in every class, I don't know why though. It helps me catch up a bit if I forgot about something. Samuel and Mikaela sometimes borrowed my notes and got high grades too. We three would tutor each other either at base or at a café. William, Robert, and the Autobots were ready to help us if we three don't get anything at all in Math or Physics. Samuel, Mikaela, and I learn something, our weakness in subjects.

I'm weak at Math and Physics. Samuel's weak at French and Art. Mikaela's weak at Math and Science. We help each other to improve in our weak subject and tutor each other. So it was like a group, consist of three. We three were beginning to become the school smart squad but, only showing a little, because we're improving by taking tiny steps. The bell rang and we all exited the classroom.

I meet up with Samuel and Mikaela at the halls. I told them that I would be joining them soon after a quick visit to my locker. It was basically lunch time. So, we got at least a half an hour to enjoy our meal. I went to my locket and pulled out the keys. A soft click was heard and I grabbed my books for the next lesson. But, something was very odd; there was a paper inside my locker. I'm pretty sure that I have no paper stranded inside my locker…

I decided to picked up the paper and unfold it.

_Dear, Jen_

_Meet me at the school pool during Lunch time._

I stopped and shut my locker; I certainly have no idea who wrote the letter. The hand writing was very neat and has a sweet scent of perfume. I smiled; I decided that I should go to the pool. I couldn't keep the person waiting now can I? I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder with the letter in my hand. Luckily, the school's pool wasn't located far from the main building, only it was at a near the parking lot. Tranquility High's pool was very large indeed, almost like Olympic size. I've come there a lot but I haven't tried swimming yet.

I arrived at the building while panting, so I ran to the building… I have to be fast if I want to meet this person and join Mikaela and Samuel at lunch. I opened the door, feeling the cool air and the smell of chlorine hit my sensitive nose. I scanned the area to find someone but there was no one in the building. I placed my bag and the letter down on the bench as I began to search the whole area.

After five minutes, no one was there. I get the feeling that I was getting pranked. With a sigh, I walk towards my bag. I searched for the letter but it's gone? It's just impossible right? I shrugged it off and as soon as I was about to grabbed my bag, I heard a splash sound coming from the water. I decided to approach the pool and stared at it. I saw a shadow reflected from the pool's water. Before I could see who it was, he or she hit my on the back of my head and pushed me into the water.

I struggled to get back to the surface but, the hit on my head was hard. If I struggle more than less air I'll have. I decided to calm down and made air bubbles, so that if someone's up there. They can help me. My air was running out and my head really hurts a lot. I saw red waters around my head before I passed out.

_Someone… help me…_

* * *

Barricade was out on patrol near Tranquility High. He parked near the high school and saw it was lunch time at the school. He saw femmes and mechs were eating and talking on the front school yard. He turned his holoform on as he began to drive around the school. He stopped as his side mirrors narrowed, adjusting it; he saw Jen was walking towards another less crowded area. He slightly frowns.

'_Why's Janette going into that building alone? Isn't she supposed to be with Sam and Mikaela?'_

Curiosity struck Barricade's mind as he was wondering why on Earth is Jen going to the less crowded building when it's time to refuel? After five minutes of no sign Jen coming out of the building, Barricade decided to come in and get her out of the building himself. He adjusted his black shades and ignored the squeals and stares of the teenage girls. He ignored the calls and flirts, he just wanted to go to the building and drag Jen out. It's really that simple. Until a girl shows up in front of him, Barricade only raised his eyebrow as he saw the girl.

"Hey there, gorgeous… Have a date?" She asked.

Barricade coughed at the brunette and shoved her away as she pouted and scramble away from him to her friends. Gossiping, on how Barricade acted around her. Barricade growled as his sensitive hearing heard the brunette told the other girls that _he_ actually flirts with _her_. Why in the name of the AllSpark would he flirt with a snobby femme like her? Barricade scoffs as he heard the girls let out a high pitch squeal. He opened the door and scanned the area.

He sighed as he didn't see Jen inside the building. His eyes landed on her bag on the bench. He walked towards the bag and bends down to reach it, examining it for a moment. He lowered his shades and scanned Jen's items. "Weird… Janette would never leave her belongings out in the open like this." He mumbled to himself softly.

Then, thru his sensitive hearing, he heard sound coming from the waters. His took off his shades and his eyes widened. Without a second thought, he jumped into the water and helped the drowning blonde. He grabbed her hand and swam quickly back to the surface. He panted but quickly recovered as he pulled the unconscious blonde out of the water. The police officer quickly zipped down her hoodie jacket and began to pump her chest.

"Janette Jones don't you dare go offline." He growled as he tried to pump Jen's chest a bit harder.

Jen coughed a bit but, Barricade growled, he searched the worldwide web for any information to save Jen. He lifted her up a bit and patted her back, hard. Jen coughed a whole lot of water out of her mouth as she began to cough uncomfortably. Barricade sighed in relief and decided to comm. link either Ratchet or Jolt. He scanned Jen for any other injuries and he scowled as he found a bleeding spot on her head. He really needs to contact the medic and fast!

**Barricade to Ratchet! Barricade to Ratchet! Come in Rathet!** **Answer me you pit-spawn medic! **Barricade called the Autobot's medic frantically.

**What the frag is going on, Barricade!** Ratchet answered with a grouchy voice.

**You better get your aft here as fast as possible slagger! Janette is suffering from a blow on her head and she just drowns! So get you fragging aft here slagger!** Barricade yelled.

**WHAT?! What in Primus' name happened?!** Ratchet demanded.

**None of that matters! Just get your aft here! NOW!**

**Fine! Keep her awake! Jolt and I will arrive as soon as possible. Meanwhile just try to stop the bleeding!** Ratchet ended the comm. link

Barricade sighed heavily and grabbed a clean towel. He gently wrapped the towel around Jen's head and tried to talk to her. "Janette Jones… Answer me, who did this to you?" He hissed.

Jen only turn to him with an empty look, "O-Officer C-Cade…" She whispered.

"Do not waste you energy to say my name, Janette. Ratchet said I should keep you awake until he gets here. So, I will ask again… Janette Jones. Who did this to you?" Barricade asked again as Jen only sighed heavily.

"I-I don't know…" She whispered again.

"You're cold…" Barricade sighed again as he scanned the area to find more towels but didn't find any, he unbuttoned his shirt and gave it to Jen as he was only wearing his white t-shirt underneath. "Let's get you some sunlight." He said and carried Jen outside, bridal style, while keeping her head on leaning on his shoulder.

He didn't care if her blood stained his white t-shirt, it was only his holform's clothes, and after all, Jen is like a sister to him. How can he let a tiny speck of blood ruin that? He decided to call Sam and Mikaela on his way out. After hearing a panicked Sam and Mikaela, he soon saw the two on their way towards him.

"Oh my gosh… Jen! What the hell happened to her?!" Mikaela screamed.

Barricade stared at Mikaela, "I believe that she got hit on her head and she was pushed to drown at your school's pool." He said calmly.

Sam held his head in frustration and panicked as he called for Bumblebee, "Um… Okay, okay… don't panic, don't panic… Ugh, just keep her awake, okay? Don't let her sleep or else she'll remain asleep." Sam said as he pointed a finger at Barricade.

"What do you think I'm doing right now, boy?" Barricade asked sarcastically.

Sam eyed Barricade and shrugged it off as he went off to search for Bumblebee. Barricade and Mikaela tried to keep Jen awake but, she only responded with a soft 'hmm' or an 'yeah'. But if was low, almost like she was drifting to sleep. Mikaela began to panic as she cried and saw Jen was closing her eyes. Barricade cursed in Cybertronian language and growled.

"JANETTE JONES!" Barricade yelled out loud.

"Jen, Jen, Jen… please wake up, please wake up… You're my best friend. Please wake up." Mikaela whispered as Jen only replied with a short soft laugh.

Just then, Bumblebee and the lambo twins arrived. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's eyes widened while Bumblebee stood there like a statue. The lambo twins quickly rush towards Jen as they both tried to keep her awake. "Oh Primus, Jen… What in Primus' name happen to you?" Sideswipe asked.

"Jen, don't you dare go on stasis lock on us." Sunstreaker said as he stared seriously at her.

"I-I won't…."

"We're here!"

Ratchet and Jolt quickly ran towards the crowd, the twins along with Barricade stepped aside and let the doctors do their jobs. It was a good thing because the bell rang five minutes ago, signaling lunch was over. Ratchet unwrap the bloody towel as Jolt prepared a bottle of Antiseptic and bandages. As soon as Ratchet got rid of the bloody towel, Jolt quickly dabbed the Antiseptic on where the wound is and Ratchet wrapped Jen's head with the bandages.

"Put her in my cab." Ratchet said as Jolt nodded. Ratchet turned to the others, "Well… looks like the chlorine has gotten in her blood stream, we need to get her to the nearest hospital now. But for now, she is fine." he finished with a heavy sigh.

They all took the sigh of relief, "Oh thank Primus…" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said in union.

"Now go back to school you two." Sam and Mikaela shook their heads.

"We don't want to. We're going to where Jen is going now." Sam said seriously. Mikaela nodded in agreement.

Barricade sighed, "I don't want Earthling doctors to examine Janette. You ARE more equipped than fleshies." He said with a frown.

"Fine," Ratchet grumbles. "You'll have to lead us back to base and I'll contact Optimus to bail you two out of school." He said.

They all agreed. Barricade hops into his cab and his holoform disappeared. Mikaela went inside Bumblebee after she grabbed Jen's belongings. Jolt's holoform stayed inside Ratchet's cab as his alt-mode drove back to the base and kept close to Ratcher's alt-mode. The lambo twins along with Bumblebee followed the Search and Rescue Hummer H2 from behind as they were being leaded by Barricade.

**Jolt, keep her awake please.** Ratchet said thru the comm.

**Alright.** Jolt replied.

The whole ride, Jen only responded sometimes. They all speeded up as she was getting weaker. Just a few more minutes and they'll arrive at base.

* * *

I woke up feeling numb. My fission was still blurry; I blinked a few times and tried to stand up but only manage to sit up. What happen? My head hurts… the last thing I remembered is going to the pool. I sighed heavily as I rubbed my head but found out that it was bandaged. I guess I'm in the Med Bay. I glanced around to find Ratchet or Jolt.

"You should rest." I heard a familiar voice said.

I turned my head around and found Barricade leaning against the door frame. Apparently they have human sized bed inside the Med Bay. His holoform appeared beside my bed and pushed me back gently to the bed. I refused and sit back up right. Barricade only sighed and pulled a chair to sit down.

"I apologized that I haven't caught the one who did this to you." Barricade apologized.

I sighed but smiled, "That's alright Officer Cade… Let's forget about this whole thing. Accidents happen to us all the time." I answered.

Barricade sighed heavily and gripped on the blanket. "It was not an _accident_, Janette. Someone must have planned your _accident_." He growled.

"I-I know but, let's just move on okay?" I asked as he nodded a little.

"Hey! You two slag heads aren't supposed to be here! HEY!"

I heard Ratchet yelled. "Jen!" again, I heard Sideswipe and Sunstreaker called my name.

They both turned their holoforms on and appeared beside Barricade. "Jen! Thank Primus you're alright!" Sideswipe smiled.

"Yeah… You okay?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I'm fine… a bit sore but fine." I answered.

Sideswipe hugged me and I only laughed in respond. "Oh Jen! You had us worried about you so much! You've been in recharge for three days!" He yelled.

Three days? So that means today's the 15th of June? Wow, I guess another year I didn't celebrate my birthday. I shook it off, that's alright. I haven't told any of them about my birthday. That's good, nobody need to get panicked because they didn't celebrate my birthday.

Then, I heard a loud clang. I saw that Ratchet hit Sideswipe with a wrench at his bi-pedal mode. "Aw! Watch it Hatchet! You're causing a dent on my helm!" He complained.

I giggled and smiled. "So… when am I getting out of here?" I asked.

"In a moment or so," Jolt answered. "We need to give you another shot and take a blood sample." He finished as he grabbed a needle.

I nodded, Ratchet also grabbed another needle. I gulped. I really don't like needles and the one that Ratchet and Jolt are holding, are very long, sharp, and big! I wanted to run out of the Med Bay and go to hide somewhere but, my legs were still feeling a bit numb. So, I guess it's useless to run away from the CMO. I held the nearest person to me, Barricade. I gripped on his hand as tightly as I can. He didn't grip me back, so that means he doesn't felt the gripping on his holoform?

As soon as Ratchet took the first needle out, we heard a loud thud. Barricade and I turn our heads and saw it was Sideswipe, who have fainted or glitched. Barricade stared at him while I just giggled. Sunstreaker sighed heavily and grabbed Sideswipe's leg. He threw him over to the Autobot sized bed. Sunstreaker shook his head as I smiled. I glanced over to Ratchet and saw him got five vials in his hand. Wow, now I understand why Sideswipe fainted, Ratchet took five vials of my blood… that's a lot for a sample…

Then, Jolt inserted another needle into my upper arm. I winched a bit as I took out the pain on gripping Barricade's hand. "Alright… you may go now." Jolt smiled and I nodded.

I got out of bed and Barricade helped me, "Ehem… you have a very strong grip." He said quietly as I just giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled and he smirked.

"WHATHAPPENED?! Iseverybodyalright?! Allhandsondeck! IsawaDecepticon! (What happen?! Is everybody alright?! All hands on deck! I saw a Decepticon!)" Sideswipe quickly yelled as he jolted up from the Autobot sized bed. I almost can't understand one word he was saying because he said in a really, really fast mode. But, Barricade repeated what Sideswipe said in a calm and cool tone.

We all laughed at his sudden outburst. He grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his helm. He glanced over to me and smiled. Sideswipe held his hand out; I hop on his hand as Barricade's holoform disappeared. Sunstreaker appeared beside his twin, looking down at me. "You know… Sunny here was panicking that you might go on stasis lock. You should've seen his face! He was like _'Hatchet! You better help her or else I'll shove you to the pit!' _HAH! It was hilarious!" Sideswipe laughed as he mimicked Sunstreaker's reaction.

Sunstreaker snorted, "Pfft… yeah right! Yours was like this! _'HATCHET! Dear Primus, you've gotta help Jen! I'll go offline if she offlines!' _And you're talking about me on my reaction." He said as he also mimicked Sideswipe.

The two ended up to have a dent on their helms as Ratchet smacked his giant wrench at the twins, "For the last time… My name is RATCHET not HATCHET!" Ratchet shouted.

Barricade shook his head as Jolt vented. I smiled and turn to the two medics, "Thank you Doctor Ratchet and Doctor Jolt, for saving me." I said as I bowed.

"We're not the only ones that needed to be thanked." Jolt smiled and I raised my eyebrow, he pointed to a certain ex-Decepticon leaning against the door frame. "He was the one who saved you from drowning and stopped the bleeding until we got there." Jolt continued.

I gasp a little. I soon smiled, so… Barricade did keep his promise. He's a really great step-brother. "Thank you, Officer Cade. I owe you my life." I said as Barricade sighed.

"Not a big deal, kid. Now, let's go… I'm sure the other will be delighted to see you up and going." Barricade said as got out of Med Bay.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and I soon followed him with me on Sideswipe's shoulder. We followed Barricade into the rec. room, where all Autobots and humans hang out. I usually go there for doing homework or talking with the others. The other twin, Mudflap and Skids would wrestle around until either Prowl or Bumblebee or Barricade would smack their heads against each other and throw them in the brig. I wonder how they will react if they saw me up and not sleeping for the last three days.

* * *

"Mornin'!" The twins greeted.

"Mornin- JEN! You're awake!" Chromia chirped.

I should have known that she'll be the one who reacted first. "Morning, Mrs. Hide." I greeted as she just coughed.

"Please… For the last time, call me Chromia! I'm not that old!" She scolded, Chromia just sounded like Judy when it comes to name calling. I nod and I supposed Elita-One and Arcee also want me to say their first names.

Sideswipe sets me down on my own feet and it wasn't even five seconds I started to stand alone, I got tackled to the floor. I laughed as I saw Wheelie and Brains on top of me. "Aw… Sweetspark! It's been a lonely three days without 'ya! We miss 'ya Sweetspark!" Wheelie said as Brains nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… what he said." Brains said.

I laughed and pushed them off of me. I look up and saw the Autobots with a serious face. I glanced around but, I didn't find Samuel, Mikaela, William, and Robert anywhere. Some of the Autobots were not in the rec. room too. Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Jazz were missing. Where did they do anyway? I walk towards Optimus, a bit shaky from lack of exercise for the past three days. I decided to talk to Optimus about my missing friends.

"Mr. Prime?" I asked, he seemed to notice me calling him. I walk up towards the catwalk and he bends down a little to see my face clearly, "Where are the others?"

Optimus smiled, "They are getting permissions." He simply answered.

Permissions? For what? Did Samuel get caught high-speeding?

"And speaking of them… They are back." Optimus stated and I leaned forwards to see Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Jazz.

I walk back down to the lower ground and saw my friends coming out of their guardians. "Jen! Good to see 'ya!" I heard Robert shouted.

"Hi, Jen… How're 'ya feeling?" William asked.

"I'm feeling better by the second. Thank you for asking, Mr. William." I answered and saw they were carrying bags?

I saw Mikaela came over to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so worried about you! Barricade told me you drown at the pool… How? And how did you get a hit on the head?" She asked curiously.

Samuel laughed, "Give her some space, babe. You'll have plenty of time to talk about it. We got a whole month here anyway." He said, "Oh Jen. We talk to your sister and she said it's okay for you to stay here with us, for a month. So Mikaela packed your things. Here 'ya go." He said as he handed me my camping bag.

"So wait-, you're saying that I'll be here for a month? Kind of like a sleepover?" I asked as they all nodded. "Oh… Okay." I smiled.

Mikaela grinned and placed her hand over my shoulder. "Oh yeah! Tonight, there's going to be a girls' night out! You, me, Arcee, Elita-One, and Chromia will have a blast. And that's not literary Chromia." She said as Chromia sighed.

"Um… Okay?" was the only thing I could say.

"Great! Sleepover starts at seven, in my room!" Mikaela exclaimed happily. She and the holoforms of Arcee, Elita-One, and Chromia, went to another room but before they exited the room. "And no boys or mechs allowed." Mikaela winked.

I raised an eyebrow, looking over to the holoforms of the mech Autobots, Samuel, William, and Robert. I scratched the back of my head and ask,

"What was that about?"

* * *

"Well… We got the whole day till seven… So what do you guys want to do?" I asked the twins.

The two tapped their chins and Sideswipe got an idea, "I know! We can play video games!" his holoform was turned on and grabbed a controller. He jumped over to the human sized couch and Sunstreaker joined him. I sat at the middle watching the game was starting to show pictures and Sideswipe pressed three-players.

"Here you go. Hope you know how to play racing." Sunstreaker said as he handed me one controller.

The game started and I was still in the starting line. Great, now I'm in last place. Which one was the gas button again? Um… X? Square? Circle? Or is it Triangle? Maybe it's R2… Great again, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker already finished their race. I really need to read the instruction manual before playing.

"Jen… You're not moving at ALL." Sideswipe said.

"I know…" I breathed. "Which one was the gas button again?" I asked.

Sideswipe grinned and wrapped his arms around me, he placed his hand on top on my hands that are holding the controller and leaned very closely. His chin was touching my shoulder as he was showing me the controls. "X is the gas. Square is the breaks. Circle does nothing. Triangle is for throwing stuff at other people. R2 is for changing your camera position. Got it?" He explained near my ear and I nod.

"Cheater." I heard Sunstreaker mumbled.

"I know. I'm good." Sideswipe replied with a smirk.

He released my hands and grabbed his controller. We three started to play racing again, and surprisingly, I won. Wow, that's weird. I just learned to play a game and I won. All this time I thought playing games was a waste of time, turns out, it can be fun. I never had a PS2 or a DS before in my life. The twins showed me how to play every game they got and I actually got a hang of it. Samuel, Bumblebee, and I decided to play Mario-Party and split into groups. William, Robert, Jazz and of course Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decided to join.

I was teamed up with Samuel, Bumblebee, and William while the twins teamed up with Robert, and Jazz. It's four against four. I played as Yoshi, the cute green dinosaur was my favorite, even though I just started to play the game. Samuel played as Mario, Bumblebee as Luigi, and William as Toad. Robert played as Wario and Jazz as Waluigi. Apparently, there isn't any character left, so Sideswipe got Princess Peach and Sunstreaker got Princess Daisy. We laughed as the twins only got that option.

We started to play the games randomly, first off we play snatch the flag. The flag was on William's head or Toad's to be exact. The red team decided to took our flag and our team began to chase the red team. I used Yoshi's tail to spin around and hit Princess Peach or Sideswipe. I smirked as Sideswipe groaned. I took the blue flag bag and ran towards the blue corner. I saw Mario or Samuel, he took the flag and I blocked the red team from coming in. Toad or William jumped out of nowhere but, he jumped on Waluigi or Jazz's head and then to Wario or Robert's. I grabbed the red turtle shell at throw it to the two. Luigi or Bumblebee shot fireballs at the two. They both got knocked out. Suddenly, Luigi disappeared, the Princess were the ones who killed him off. The Princess, the dinosaur and the mushroom were the only ones left, besides Samuel who's trying to get the flag to Blue pole.

I used my items and used the flower and I can shot fireballs at the Princess. I high fived with William because we just took down Princess Daisy or Sunstreaker. Princess Peach or Sideswipe was left. Yoshi and Toad chased after Princess Peach but, we didn't get the chance to attack because Sideswipe's character just fall from the boat.

We all stared as Sideswipe began to curse. Eventually, Blue team won!

Then we heard Samuel's stomach growled, he grinned sheepishly. "How's about Pizza? Sounds good?" William suggested.

They all nodded, except me.

After the delivery man came but he wasn't, a soldier, who came and gave us the pizza. Samuel, Robert, and William began to eat while I just stared. I haven't had pizzas for years now, and it kind of new again to me. Soon after, Mikaela joined us for lunch. I heard Ratchet groaned not too far from us. I turn to him while the others avoided eye contact with him.

"You should have known better… Those you call _'Pizzas'_ are high in calories! It IS bad for your body to consume!" Ratchet scolded.

"Aw… Ratchet! It's okay just for once in awhile!" Robert said.

Ratchet shook his head and turn to me, "Jen? Why aren't you eating _Pizzas_?" He asked me.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't eat that kind of food… I never had any since I was little." I answered.

"See? She eats healthy!" Ratchet yelled. "C'mon youngling, let's get you some fuels." He said. I nod and I ended up eating sandwiches. Ratchet made me a juice, which I don't know what kind because it was green mixed with a tint of yellow.

"Ratchet... What is that?" Barricade asked curiously, looking at the green and yellow liquid.

"Broccoli mixed with cheese. It's healthy." Ratchet answered proudly. "Good for you recovery, Jen."

Samuel faked vomiting while Mikaela placed a hand in front of her mouth. William and Robert laughed their bottoms off as I just coughed. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed to search the web and started too laughed out loud. Barricade backed away and the other Autobots just laughed. I smiled nervously as I shoved the drink away from me, as far as possible.

"Docter Ratchet, I know broccoli is healthy but, in a juice type of way? It doesn't taste too good. More like um… vomit." I said as Ratchet crossed his arms and sighed. "I think I'll have orange instead of the _green liquid_." I said as I went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice box.

"Hahahaha! Hatchet! She got 'ya good!" Both Mudflap and Skids pointed their finger at Ratchet who scowled in return and hit their head with his wrench.

* * *

The rest of the day was great, I started off with my summer homework and Mikaela and Samuel followed. Once we were done doing all of our works for the summer. We can have fun all month long without worrying a single thing. It was about seven minus fifteen minutes and Mikaela already started to drag me to her room.

Soon after, Arcee, Elita-One, and Chromia's holoform appeared and they all started the slumber party with popcorns and all. I was in my t-shirt and knee short pants while Elita-One was in her night gown? Chromia, Acree, and Mikaela were in their tank tops and shorts. Mikaela clapped her hands and we all turn to her.

"Let's play a game!"

This isn't going to end well…

* * *

**A/N: OMG! This chap must be the longest than the previous~! Anyway… I haven't played Mario Party in a while so I created a mix up game of my own. So, what's up there is actually a game I made up but, I used Mario Party's names and characters.**

Jen= Yoshi  
Sideswipe= Princess Peach (XD)  
Sunstreaker= Princess Daisy (XD, again)  
Sam= Mario  
Bumblebee= Luigi  
Will= Toad…  
Epps= Wario  
Jazz= Waluigi

**Special thanks to:  
LadyMalfoySnape, Autobotsoldier1, CalicoKat35, Tai Prime, warriorstar789, Chasm-chan, TheChildGrim, ForeverPrime, sakurapuck, DarkdemonRaYven, **and **BabylonianRider.  
for adding this story to their Favs!**

**Special Thanks to:  
LadyMalfoySnape, Autobotsoldier1, CalicoKat35, Tai Prime, warriorstar789, Silverswipe, ForeverPrime, **and** BabylonianRider.  
For adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**And if there's any mistake up there, I blame Trent! He was screaming, again!**

**R&R Please :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Princes and a Princess

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so very sorry for the late update! School work got in the way and the test! Ugh… so many works needed to be done TT_TT**

**But, thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts. You guys certainly know how to make my day ^^**

darkpoisonivy: **Awwww :3 thank you. I love you guys too, as an Author to the Readers c:**

BabylonianRider: **Thank you ^^. XD**

Bee4ever: **Thank you ^^**

hellraiserphoenix: **Thanks ^^.**

DarkdemonRaYven: **I know! I like pizzas! Well, no one ever did pay attention to her so, she's a bit old school type of girl.**

Purpleismyfavoritecolour: **Hmm… Let's see in future chaps! Maybe we can find out ;). Yeah, hooray for Bro Cade! ^^**

LadyMalfoySnape: **Thanks, I know. LOL XD**

ilikeanimeandmanga: **Yeah, you might be right. Barricade and Prowl along with Will and Epps are working on the case. (I know, it would be so twisted… I have everything planned though ^^)**

Lunar Radioactive: **Me too! And Slagging culprit! XD**

Naughtia: **Thanks :D, yeah me too… Let's see in the future chaps ^^. Frying pan! I have a baseball bat! A metal one *smirks***

SilentPerson: **Me too! They kept me thinking!**

Tavia99: **Hi! Sorry for the late update, school… Cool! Old Hinney here just won't help me with blowing the school up!** (Optimus: You should be educated properly.) (Me: But, the school gave me tons of works and tests! Not to mention assignments!) (Optimus: I know.)** SPIDER! I hate those bugs! They're creepy! I just squished two with my shoe! XD**

Jazz's lil ninja: **XD. Thanks ^^ Sides and Sunny would love to make bets XD. XD, again.**

x. waveblaster.x: **XD**

MiniAjax: **Thank you ^^ and thank you, again ^^**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Princes and a Princess

"Let's play a game…"

Oh, this is totally going to end up really bad.

"What kind of game, Ms. Mikaela?" I asked curiously.

I saw Elita-One, Chromia, Arcee, and Mikaela was smirking. I only raised an eyebrow at the girls. I sat at the floor with an unconvertible feeling that they might want to do something to me, I think? I coughed and shifted a bit as Mikaela sat beside me, no one has ever been this close to me, I mean Sideswipe and Sunstreaker does that a lot, but a girl being this close to me? Never and the atmosphere of the room became tensed.

"Ehem…," I coughed. "So, what are we going to play?" I asked as I force a small smile.

"We're going to play 20 questions, about you," Chromia smirked as she pointed a finger at me. "We want to know more about you, Jen. You already know about us, so it's our turn to know more about you." She grinned as I just sighed.

I already hate this game.

"Alright…," I sighed in defeat. I really couldn't argue with the girls now, not in the mood to decline or anything. I guess, they can really know what's going on between my family and me. Maybe, I could tell them more about myself. "What do you want to know?"

Arcee smirked, "Everything," She answered. "Start with Emily. I want to know why she cared more about _Trent_ than you, her own sister. You are from the same blood and flesh from your mech and femme creator right?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, yes we are from the same blood and flesh. Well, that question you asked, Arcee… I really don't know what to say. I haven't got the answer, yet." I said as I saw Arcee sighed deeply.

"Moving on, why did your creators ignored you? You're very sweet and caring, Jen. How could've anyone ignore you?" Elita-One asked.

"Why, thank you Mrs. Elita. They love Emily more than me, yes, that's true. I don't blame them fir loving her more. I mean, she's like a princess and I'm like her servant-," Before I could even finish, I was cut off by Mikaela.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She yelled and I flinched. "You ARE beautiful inside and out! Emily is like only beautiful on the outside and NOT the inside!" She yelled again as I just stared at her.

"Ms. Mikaela, I appreciate what you've just said, but I'm not beautiful. You are. I suggest you should get a job as a model or a movie star." I said as I smiled. I saw Mikaela blushed a bit and she scratched the back of her head.

"D- I mean, moving on! W-Why did you work?" Mikaela coughed and loose the blush.

"I have to work to pay the education in school and buy the supplies I need for living." I answered.

"So… all this time, you've been working to tend your own needs?" Elita-One asked and I nodded. "Okay… new question, who's the one that hurt you three days ago?" she asked.

"Don't actually have the right memory to put it. Before I could even see who it was, he or she hit my head." I said while a few nods were seen.

"Fragging glitch, I swear that I'll catch 'em one day." Chromia hissed as she raises her fist.

After a lot of questions concerning about me, the clock finally hit nine. So the game started at eight after a few chit chats and the game kind of ended at nine. They have been asking a lot now, about thirty questions judging on how I lazily responded. They asked me a lot about my family and myself. I answered them all, but not exactly true. Sure the answers I gave them were true, only I bended it up a little bit. I need to lie a little so that my family's name is clear, no stains.

And the game ended with one question,

"When's your birthday?"

I only scratched the back of my head. I really could lie about this one and say that my birthday is around the month, but they'll probably want to celebrate it. "It's at the 14th of June." I answered flatly.

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"That's yesterday right?" I heard Mikaela asked.

I nodded.

"So… WE MISSED YOUR BIRTHDAY?!" I flinched and shut my ears. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could celebrate it!" Chromia yelled in frustration.

I shrugged, "You don't have to… I already turned 18 years old. No bother celebrating it." I said while the others shook their heads.

"Nu-uh! We're going to celebrate it!" Mikaela whined.

Did she just whine? Oh yeah, I forgot that most of the Autobots and the humans like to act childish for once in a while. I even heard words that Optimus' being childish around Elita-One. Well, I heard whining coming from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker all the time. Samuel to Mikaela, the younger twins did that all the time, Ironhide to Chromia, and so goes on. But, I never heard Mikaela whined before though. And here, in her room, I heard her whining loud and clear.

"No, no we're not." I declined.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes! And that's final!"

"No, and that's final, Ms. Mikaela." I copied her words as she just huffed and pouted.

I shrugged and sighed heavily. "Look… I appreciate on what you're planning for me, Ms. Mikaela… but, my date of birth doesn't need celebrating. I haven't celebrated it for 10 years. So do NOT plan a party for my birthday," I said and Mikaela groaned. "Now, shall we continue this party?" I smiled as I grabbed a disk.

"_Brave_?" Arcee asked.

I shrugged, "Feeling like it. It's a really great movie."

"I know! Femmes rule!" Chromia yelled as she pumped her fist up again.

The movie night was great. First we watch _Brave_, the triplets seemed to love the movie a lot. They replay the scene where they thought it'll be hilarious to watch boys getting beaten up. I guess girls really do like to be proven better than guys. I do understand that. I think Mikaela also thought of that too. We continue movie night with another movie, _The Revenge of the Mummies_. Old classic movie, but we do get scared at some part. Chromia insisted that she'll enter the movie herself and kill all of the Mummies. Mikaela and I snickered at her while Arcee and Elita-One tried to calm her down.

After the movies, the triplets told both of us stories on Cybertron. They even mentioned Moonracer, the sparkmate of Ratchet. Moonracer was a medic too and they haven't heard her ever since they were separated. She's a bit older than the triplets though, but she's a lot less strict about pranks than Ratchet. She sounds really nice too. I wish I could meet her one day.

And the triplets also told us stories of someone by the name of Perceptor and another Autobot by the name of Bulkhead. They both were Wheeljacks friends but, they disappeared after the attack. Wheeljack and Perceptor were Scientists, Inventors, and Wreckers. Bulkhead is also one of the Wreckers back on Cybertron. About a year ago, Optimus sends out messages thru the galaxy, Autobots have received signals from them before, but the beacon disappeared and they were gone.

Somehow I think that Ratchet's been grumpy because the lost of his wife. I know what it feels like to lose someone very important. I lost my grandparents to a car accident. It felt the funeral was so hollow, even the sky cries about the lost of my grandparents. They were one of the ones who cared about me. They died when I was around six. They were being very nice to me and they even bought me a gift. My grandparents are almost like my real parents. Rest in peace, grandma and grandpa.

At the end of the night, I decided to sleep in while the other girls decided to stay up a bit longer.

* * *

The next morning, I found the girls were nowhere to be found. Quickly, I got out of bed, took a shower, brush my tooth, and get dressed. I decided to look for everyone in the main hangar, since probably everyone was there to do their work and such. To my surprise, the busy main hangar was totally quiet. That's really odd. Usually Mudflap and Skids would cause fights by now. This was the first time the base is really quiet.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked.

No answer.

"Jen~!" Someone sang.

I spun around and saw Sideswipe with Sunstreaker not far behind. I smiled, at least they're here. "Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker, how are you two this fine morning?" I smiled.

"Just fine, thanks for asking." Sunstreaker said as he crossed his arms.

I glanced around again, thinking that the others might be behind the twins. Exactly, no one was behind them. I sighed in content, "Do you guys know where the others are right now?" I asked.

They both glanced at each other and ignored my question. Sideswipe bends down to my level and grinned, "Hey… How's about you, me, and old Streaker here goes on a trip?" He asked.

"A trip?"

"Yeah, a trip to anywhere you liked to go." Sunstreaker answered.

I nodded, "Sure. At least it's better than a ghost base." I said quietly as I climbed on Sideswipe's alt-mode.

* * *

We three went back to Tranquility and there was a Festival there. Not sure what festival it is though, there was too many people. We got thru the crowd and stood at the lesser crowded place. I decided to look around the stalls. One interests me, it was the drawing equipments. I looked around the stall and found what I needed, a new sketch book, a new 2B pencil, and an eraser.

"That'll be five dollars please." He said.

I nodded and reach thru my pocket, but a hand was on the counter with a five dollar bill. I follow the arm and found it was Sunstreaker. "I'll pay for the stuff lil' lady bought." He said as the owner nodded.

"You don't have to!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Nah, it's on me." He said smirking at me.

Sideswipe pouted and crossed his arms, "You certainly are a cheater, Sunny."

"I am not. You're just too slow, bro." Sunstreaker replied with a chuckle.

"Um… So, where do you two want to go next?" I asked, cutting the twins from having a verbal-talk fight.

They both look over to me and look at each other, "Well, where do you want to go?" They both asked in unison.

I laughed a little, "Don't know. You two should decide." I said.

Sideswipe grinned. "Well… How about the amusement park? Um, we could eat ice cream there?" he suggested.

"Sound great. But, I thought you guys only drink um… high-grades?" I questioned as I hopped inside Sunstreaker.

"We can eat anything else we want but, the only source of our strength is Energon." Sideswipe answered.

"Oh…"

* * *

After a half an hour later, we arrived at the amusement park. It was as crowded as the festival. We got the tickets and entered the park. I saw to my left and to my right, there were just so many teenagers going out with each other. Friends with friends and a lot of couples where here too. I saw that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was getting maps and asking for directions to the women in charge of the stall. I heard whispers about them from my sensitive hearing. My eyes landed on the group of girls across from the twins. They were apparently talking about the two Autobots in disguise.

I sighed and felt a bit jealous on how the girls could sweep anyone with their looks. I guess once an ugly duckling always an ugly duckling. Fairytales and 'happily ever after' aren't true. They're just Dreams, really good Dream. I snapped back to reality when one of the girls placed a hand on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker chest.

"Hey, would you two like to play with us?" She asked.

I placed a sad smile. I backed away and leaned against the streetlight. They both look up to see me smiling at them. I nod, meaning they can go with the girls. But, to my surprise they said,

"Sorry ladies, but we already have a girl."

They… decline? For me?

I saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walk towards me with a huge grin. "Hey~," Sideswipe sang. "Let's get going. We have a lot to ride today!" He grinned happily.

"Y-You guys, decline the offer?" I asked.

Sunstreaker placed a hand over my shoulder and dragged me lightly to keep up with an excited Sideswipe. "Of course, sweetspark! We are taking you out to have fun with us! We didn't ask them to hang out with us. We WANT you." He smiled.

I laughed and blushed, "Thank you, Mr. Streaker. That really means a lot to me." I said as he nodded.

We caught up with Sideswipe who was pointing at every ride. He seemed so excited just to be here, at the Tranquility's Amusement Park. He glanced over to Sunstreaker and I. He had this really childish look on his face. "Hey, guys! Let's ride that one!" He pointed to a roller coaster.

"Cool." Sunstreaker gawked.

"Sure, I always wanted to try one of those." I said as I heard screams from the ride.

* * *

After a half of hour of waiting, we finally got to ride the roller coaster. It was a terrifying forty-five seconds of my life. I almost vomit at the ride and outside the ride. Sunstreaker seemed to agree with me, he seemed a bit paler than usual, but as for Sideswipe. Well, he wanted to go one more time. Sunstreaker and I both declined his offers. I decided to sit on the bench with Sunstreaker. At least the bench's no going to zoomed off like the roller coaster. We both ignore Sideswipe's pleadings. After a few more minutes, we decided to go on a calm ride.

We ride on the Up Down ride, not to extreme, but we did felt wind on our faces. I sat at the middle, doing nothing but smiling at Sideswipe's childish acts. Sunstreaker just placed his shoulder on the side and leaned his head against his palm, feeling annoyed at the same time bored. We decided to play at the Top Spin next. It was a bit breezy and the view was amazing. Thru the rides we rode, Sideswipe was the most excited most of all.

Sunstreaker held three cones of ice cream in his hands as he approached Sideswipe and I. He handed a cone to me and to Sideswipe. Sunstreaker sat down beside his twin as he ate his ice cream. I only licked a few times and stopped as Sideswipe only laughed. I raised an eyebrow at him. He grabbed something from his pocket and leaned closely,

"Hey… you have ice on your cheek!" He grinned.

Oh not again! First it was cream with Sunstreaker and now it's ice with Sideswipe! Gosh, what's wrong with me between me and the food?

"T-Thank you…" I stuttered.

"No big." Sideswipe replied. "So? Should we go into that one?" Sideswipe asked as he pointed to the Haunted House. I threw away the empty cone and saw what he was pointing at.

I gulped as Sunstreaker nodded. I slowly nodded. I don't want to disappoint the two so I'll go with them. I mean…, nothing bad is going to happen in a fake Haunted House right? I sure hope so…

* * *

"Gah!"

I yelp as a ghost went thru us. I grabbed both of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and hid behind them. They both raised their eyebrows and smirked. "Are you scared?" I heard Sideswipe asked.

I shook my head. Just then another terrified scream was heard all over the room. I screamed as well and jumped into Sideswipe's arms. I placed my hand around his neck and buried my face at his shirt. Sideswipe was confused at first when I jumped at him so suddenly. He and Sunstreaker glanced over at each other and smiled. I felt Sideswipe placed me back to my feet gently.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you from the ghosts and all." Sunstreaker said as he grabbed my hand.

"Me too, I'll protect 'ya." Sideswipe gave me a smiled and he also grabbed my hand.

I couldn't help but smiled. They were so Sweet, no, really sweet. They even wear the necklace I gave then and in their bi-pedal mode too. I found it tangling on their wrists. I smiled at the thought. "T-Thank you, Mr. Swipe, Mr. Streaker…" I said.

We hold hands through the whole entire walk.

* * *

"Hey! Let's go on that one!" I heard Sideswipe yelled in excitement.

I turn my head around and found a Merry-Go-Round. I giggled as Sunstreaker groaned. "Sides… that's a sparkling's ride." He groaned.

"So? Who cares about that!" Sideswipe shouted.

The lights of the Amusement Park began to lighten up. The once dark park turned into a night fair. It was really beautiful. The Merry-Go-Round was now shining up in bright yellow lights and there were no kids on the ride or any other teen. It was empty. Sideswipe happily ran towards the ride while Sunstreaker and I followed him. Sideswipe grinned and got on the horse.

Sunstreaker laughed and hop on the carriage. I smiled as I climbed on the horse beside Sideswipe. It was kind of hard getting on the horse. I felt someone grabbed me by my waist and placed me on the plastic horse. I saw it was Sunstreaker. He smirked and hops on as well. Sideswipe pouted and crossed his arms, mumbling a 'cheater' to his twin. The ride started.

I blushed as Sunstreaker's hands were securing me from falling over the horse. It was kind of a bit narrow between him and I. Of course, it'll feel narrow. We're both are full grown teenagers, even though Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are 20 years old and I'm 18. It was supposed to be a one rider on each horse or carriage, but Sunstreaker was riding with me.

"You know… this scene we're having now, kind of reminds me when a prince saves a princess." He said as he smirked.

"Yeah, it kind of does, doesn't it?" I replied.

"So, does this means I'm the Prince and you're the Princess?" He asked again.

I laughed a little as I blushed.

Sideswipe coughed, "Yeah right," He snorted. "Look who's talking! I'm on a horse too you know!" He yelled.

"But, who's riding with Jen?" Sunstreaker asked while he smirked as Sideswipe pouted.

The ride suddenly ended, I was about to jumped off but Sideswipe grabbed me by my hips and put me down to the platform with Sunstreaker got off the horse and started to mumble something in Cybertronian. I smiled and thanked Sideswipe for bringing me down. We three exited the Merry-Go-Round. I suggested we should come back to base before the others started to worry and sends in Ironhide.

"Not yet, we still have one more ride." Sunstreaker said as he showed me a huge Ferris Wheel. "And that's our last stop!" Sideswipe continued.

"Okay…" I agreed.

We entered the same cart and the young women closed the door. The cart began to move slowly to the top as it was showing the night view of the Amusement Park. I stared in awe as I pulled out my phone and took pictures of the view. I sat alone while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat at the same side. I saw the two move and the cart shakes a little.

"Whoa! Mr. Swipe! Mr. Streaker! The cart isn't stabilized when we three are at the same side!" I complained as I tried to regain balance to the cart.

"No worries. It'll be stabilized. We promise." Sideswipe smiled.

I slowly nodded. "C'mon, sit here." Sunstreaker scooted a bit for me to sit at the middle of the two.

I sat between them and the cart was still, on the top, not moving at all. I panicked a little as I thought that we will be stuck up here when it's at the top! I gulped, but I felt the twins scooted closer to me and comforted me. I loosen up a bit and leaned my head against Sideswipe's shoulder. Sunstreaker grabbed my cell phone and grabbed my left shoulder while Sideswipe grinned and grabbed my right shoulder. Sideswipe grinned while holding up a peace sigh with his hand and he closed his left eye. Sunstreaker smirked as I just smiled.

Click

A picture was taken by Sunstreaker through my cell phone. "Looks good, backgrounds good too, and we look Hot." He said as I laughed.

He handed my cell phone back and ruffed my hair a bit while Sideswipe grinned. I stood up, but suddenly the cart stopped and I stumble a bit. I almost fell but I felt two hands grabbed me. We three fell to the cart's floor and groaned. I opened my eyes to see the twins were on top of me. I tried to wake them up, but they were a bit tired.

"Um… Mr. Swipe, Mr. Streaker? Could you please get off of me?" I asked.

"Ups! Sorry!" They both apologized in unison.

"That's alright." I said as I got up, being helped by the two.

"I guess we could go back now." Sunstreaker said as he glanced over to his watch.

I nodded and we exited the Amusement Park. It was an experience of a life time to hang out with the Autobots in an Amusement Park. I even have a picture to remember the day. I don't need a picture to remember this day. I'll never forget any memory that is really good as this one. I just wished the others were here, they could enjoy all of the fun we're having today… What are they up to anyway? Doesn't matter, I'll find out soon enough.

The ride was quiet. I glanced over to the driver's seat and Sideswipe's holoform was seen. I smiled and look away to the window. A smile curled on my lips.

"Thank you for today, Mr. Swipe, Mr. Streaker."

* * *

**A/N: Chap done! :3. Jen and I have different feelings on rides. I love to ride on roller coasters and don't get sick, I don't scream or do anything. Just enjoy the ride! XD I even ride the same roller coaster for eight times!**

**Special Thanks to:  
skywright, NCIS special agent Gibbs, Mistress Sunstreaker, Lumihiutale89, MiniAjax, gemava, **and** RaisingHeart001.  
For adding this story to their favs!**

**Special Thanks to:  
Sky's Breaker, freezeingtime92, NCIS special agent Gibbs, **and **TheNurdyGurl.  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3 **


	11. Chapter 11: A Wish Come True

**A/N: A new chap! And I was worried that I won't update! Yesterday, My laptop's charger was broken! So I'm happy that I got to write this chap without any technical problems ^^**

**Thank for the reviews, fav, and alerts guys! They made my day from a very tiring day of school and test. The RFA made me smile ^^**

Aeglos3: **I know! I wish I can go to the Amusement Park… Anyway, we'll find out in this chap ^^**

X. waveblaster.X: **Thanks :3**

darkpoisonivy: **Aw… Thank you so much :D**

Purpleismyfavoritecolour: **Uh-huh c:, And maybe… Jen may kind of have the personality of a dense girl ^^". Thank you.**

Bee4ever: **Thank you ^^**

Lunar Radioactive: **Thank you! And very seet mechs.**

athleanaprime21: **Thank you ^^, Yup and maybe XD. Jen likes the both of them as a brother, but not for long ;) *wink, wink***

Naughtia: **Me too! Maybe ^^. It's really fun! I love roller coasters XD**

anonomon: **Thank you ^^**

DarkdemonRaYven: **Thank you :3**

16DarkMidnight80: **Thank you so much :D**

SilentPerson: **Me too, I was always ignored (well, sometimes) **

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thanks ^^**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **LOL, Let's see in this chap (:**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Thank you :D**

MiniAjax: **Thank you so much ;D**

CrAsHqUeEn18:** Thank you ^^ and here the next update.**

Autobot-Bre: **Thank you ^^ and it's fun to write things about the last chap ^^**

hellraiserphoenix: **Yeah! Go Chromia XD. I know, me too! Bumblebee and the twins along with all of the other Autobots are my favs! I can't choose, they're just so awesome!**

Tavia99: **I love to ride them! Not one roller coaster will scare me *laughs***_ (Me: Hi Snowstorm! Hi Firestar! I'm apparently stuck with Ironhinney and Jazzy!) _(IH: Shut up kid) (Jazz: Aw, don't be like ta 'Hide) _(Me: You want a school being on fire? I've tried one time with Optimus, but he decline… too bad…)_ (IH&J: *Groans*)

LunarShadowAngel: **Thank you ^^**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Wish Come True

"Hi, Jen!"

Mikaela chirped happily as Jen and the lambo twins arrived at the main hangar from their all day of fun at the Amusement Park. She was panting hard, but she hides it along with Will. Mikaela was leaning against Bumblebee's hood as Will was leaning against Ironhide's door. Jen raised an eyebrow at the two dark haired brunettes. She smiled and placed her bag next to Wheelie and Brains as she was walking towards Mikaela.

"Hey, Ms. Mikaela," Jen paused and glanced around. "Where are the others? I didn't find you guys at the morning and now, it is past seven." She stated while Mikaela gulped.

"Well… We've been taking care of something important." Mikaela laughed nervously.

* * *

(1 hour earlier)

"Yeah, you can come home now." Chromia said as her comm. linked with Sunstreaker ended.

Just then an explosion was heard, Chromia turned her head towards where the explosion came and her jaw dropped. It was Wheeljack, apparently he blew up one of his inventions. The room that was once ready for Jen's Surprise Birthday Party… was now covered in black dust everywhere! And Chromia just told the lambo twins that they can bring Jen back to Base! This changes everything.

"WHEELJACK!" Mikaela scolded. "You cloaked everything with BLACK dust! Ugh, at least we have plenty of time left." She sighed heavily.

"NO! We don't! I just tell Sides and Sunny to come here now! WITH JEN!" Chromia yelled.

"Oh shit!" Sam cursed.

"Well… Let's get to work! Hurry men! Time's ticking!" Will yelled as he and Epps grabbed a broom and a mop while the girls were going to make a new cake.

As Sam and a few of the Autobots were preparing the new set of decoration, the rest of the Autobots were helping Will and Epps cleaning the whole main hangar. It took them a complete fifty minutes to clean everything up. Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, Mikaela, and Sarah were in charge of the cake while Wheelie and Brains look after little Annabelle. Sarah came back to get her daughter and placed her on the bay chair. Brains and Wheelie kept Annabelle distracted as her parents were working. Brains played a kid show, _Barney and Friends_. At least that'll keep Annabelle happy.

The girls came out with flour and icing all over them. Elita-One, Arcee, and Chromia cleaned themselves up as Sarah dusted the flour off of her apron. Mikaela took off her apron and approached the table with the cake in her hand. While Chromia was cleaning herself, she received a message from Sunstreaker that they are going to arrive in ten minutes.

"GUYS! Ten minutes!" Chromia yelled.

"SHIT! We're not done yet! The paint's still wet!" Sam complained.

"_Sammy! Don't curse and start blowing!"_ Bumblebee shouted.

Sam scowled at his nickname and started to blow the wet paint. Bumblebee turned on his fanning system to help Sam drying the paint. It was a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Jen!' with bright yellow and red colors. Jolt sighed heavily. He grabbed the banner and dragged it towards the Med Bay. The two were about to chase Jolt, but Ratchet stopped them both.

"Don't worry, there's a cooling system at the Med Bay." Ratchet said.

Sam's eyes widened as Bumblebee's door wings dropped, "You could've told us sooner!" Sam whined.

Ratchet shrugged, "You _could've_ asked." He remarked.

"Whatever. Bee! Help me move this really heavy decoration." Sam shouted, referring to the Star shape Styrofoam.

Bumblebee rolled his optics and vented. He lifted the Star easily like it was feather, well… to Mechs and Femmes from his planet, lifting up a Styrofoam must be as light as a feather, lighter even. Optimus was holding Will at his palm as he was putting on the decorations while Epps and Jazz were cutting the colored papers for the confetti. He had pieces of confetti glued all over him as Jazz was covered in the strings. The big mech got… a little tied up with the strings. Prowl and Barricade sighed heavily as they both were trying to untie the strings from Jazz head and servos. Will stood proudly as he was almost done tying the chain confetti on the ceiling. Optimus smiled as he saw Will was three chains close to being done with his work.

"GUYS! TWO MINUTES!"

"DAMN! I won't make it!" Will yelled.

"The BANNER! Jolt still has it in Med Bay! We're not gonna make it!" Sam yelled in frustration.

"SLAG! I'm still tied up here!" Jazz yelled.

"All of you… CALM DOWN!" Elita-One yelled. She turn to Will, "Major Lennox, take all of the decorations down," next she turn to the two officers. "You two… take Jazz out of here! Sergeant Epps, follow them," lastly, she turn to Sam and Bumblebee. "Sam, go to Med Bay with Ratchet and get the banner!"

"YES MA'AM!" They all saluted and did as told.

"What are you going to do, Elita?" Ironhide asked.

"We're going to give Jen an early gift. It'll give you time to get the whole thing ready." She answered.

While Will took all of the decorations down with Optimus, Mikaela told Bumblebee to transform into his alt-mode. Mikaela quickly and carefully grabbed the cake and placed it on Bumblebee's back seat. There was a mix of red and yellow paint on Bumblebee's hood. Mikaela groaned and quickly grabbed a wet rag. As she was cleaning Bumblebee's hood, Will had the decorations in his arms. He told Ironhide to open his door. Will stuffed all of the decorations inside Ironhide as the black mech scowled and started to grumble Cybertrons cursing words. Leaving Optimus and the other Autobots to transform into their alt-mode and wait for orders from Elita-One, sometimes Optimus' wife can be REALLY scary. After an attempt to push every decoration into Ironhide, Will was struggling to close Ironhide's door. He forced a little bit of a harsh kick to his door. It slams while Ironhide growled.

"I swear… I'm going to get you one day, Major." Ironhide mumbled as Willi gave a smiled and leaned against him.

Just in time, the main hangar's door opened.

* * *

(Back to the current time)

Jen nodded, "I um… see." She answered.

Mikaela sighed heavily, but her heartbeat went faster as she saw Ratchet and Sam coming into the hangar with the banner. Mikaela glanced over to Jen and saw she was playing with Annabelle. Mikaela glared at Sam and Ratchet while mouthing, _'You idiot! She's here! Go back! Go back! I'm going to kill you later!'_

Sam tensed and tried to push Ratchet back away from view, to where they came from before. Mikaela sighed in relief. She approached Jen after she saw no more accidents were going to come to them now. "Hey, Jen?" Mikaela asked as she received a 'hmm' from Jen. "Come to my room now, 'kay?" She smiled.

"Sure."

Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, and Sarah came to them. Suddenly, Ironhide's door was about to burst open. Will was panicking and tried to keep the door close. There was a small explosion, more like a gun being fired up. The whole hangar vibrated. Making them all wonder what Epps, Barricade, and Prowl were doing to Jazz. The decorations were about to flung open, but Will was trying to keep it shut. He struggled as Jen stopped at the middle of her tracks. The Autobots tensed as the lambo twins turn into their alt-mode and covered Ironhide and Will. The pale blonde girl was about to turn but, Sarah placed her arm over Jen's shoulder, dragging her away from the mischief scene.

"Hey~, let's go now. We want to show you something." Sarah said as she smiled.

"Um… What was that noise? Sounded like a small explosion?" Jen asked curiously.

"Nothing… Nothing! We promise. No explosion!" Chromia grinned.

"Will, Honey! Look after Annabelle okay? We'll be back in an hour!" Sarah yelled over her shoulder.

"Got it!" He shouted back.

After the girls exited the hangar, Ironhide's door flung open, kicking Will right on his butt. He fell on the floor while Ironhide transformed into his bi-pedal mode. The decorations were all over him, inside his chest and out. Then, Jazz came out as a black mech instead of silver. Barricade, Prowl, and Epps also came out, blacker than ever. Wheeljack grinned sheepishly as there was another explosion. The Autobots groaned… this is going to be a long preparation without the girls.

"_**Primus, ayudarnos…**_ (Primus, help us…)" Mirage face palmed as he spoke in Spanish.

* * *

Arcee pushed Jen to an arm-chair as the other girls were preparing something at the other side of the room. Arcee smiled down at Jen while the poor pale blonde was confused. She saw about to speak, but a sudden wet cloth was thrown to her face. Chromia was the one who threw it. Jen picked the wet cloth up and shook her head. Chromia have a very strong arm. Arcee bends down and grabbed the cloth. She began to clean Jen face with it as Jen was struggling to break free.

"Bwah! Arcee, can't breathe!" Jen complained as she pushed Arcee's hand away.

"Quit being a little kid and hold still for a sec." She said.

"Ough!" Jen cried out again as she was being cleaned again.

The arm chair suddenly spins around to Mikaela. She stops the chair from spinning around. As soon as the chair stopped, Jen was about to vomit as she felt her stomach having butterflies in them. Mikaela smirked as Elita-One and Chromia grabbed a pair of scissors. Jen stiffed as she gulped. What are the girls planning to do with a pair of scissors? They're not going to kill her, are they? Jen turn her head again and saw Arcee holding up a bottle of something green and Mikaela holding a knife. Sarah was smiling down at the girl as she was holding a small knife.

Jen gulped again.

"Oh, this isn't going to end well…" She whispered.

"Oh yes, this is going to end well."

* * *

I was freaking out here. The girls were planning something here and I know it! So, Elita-One and Chromia were holding a pair of scissors, Arcee was holding a bottle with green liquid, Mikaela was holding a knife, and Sarah was holding a small knife. Seriously, what are the girls planning now? They're not going to kill me, are they? Elita-One and Chromia moved back to the back of my head and held their scissors.

They poured water over my head and began to brush my wet hair. I spit the water out while rubbing my eyes. I felt a cloth was draped over my front and I heard snipping. Snipping! They were cutting my hair! Okay, so they're probably going to change my hair style and all. What's the matter with the way I look anyway?

"Jen, sweetheart… Calm down, we're not going to do anything to you. We just want to give you a serious make over! It's time to show the world just how beautiful you are!" Sarah chirped.

"But… I like the way I look…" I complained.

"Nu-uh! Jen, you've been bullied at school! And now it's time to show them you look hot, beautiful, and kindhearted!" Mikaela smiled as she began to cut my nails.

I sighed, I was about to complain but, Arcee poured the green liquid on my face as Sarah began to help Mikaela. I stayed quiet, not wanting to argue. I felt my hair was now shorter. My shoulder length hair grew to my back. Yes, I let my hair grow. I don't know why, but I ended up tying it instead to _let it flow_. Emily never even wanted to do a makeover to me. She, I guess, thought I was pretty enough to last in high school. I don't blame her. She loves to put on cosmetic while I really don't enjoy any cosmetic on my face. It sounded really long to get it done, my Mom and Emily took at least a half an hour to put those cosmetic on their faces.

"Girls… Just one request… Don't PUT any cosmetic on my face, alright?" I asked.

"Alright… But, I won't promise." Mikeala giggled along with the other girls.

I groaned.

I felt something cold on my fingers and something really strong came up to my senses. "What is that smell?" I asked.

"That, my friend, is nail polish." Arcee laughed.

"Nail polish…" I repeated. "It smells like gas." I said.

They all laughed, "Just hang on." I heard Sarah said while she stifles a laugh.

I held my breath as Arcee wiped the green liquid off of my face. Finally, I really hated things on my face. I took deep breathes as they all laughed at me. I felt some hair fell on my front. I look down and wow… that a lot of hair that they've cut, just how much shorter they want anyway? I saw Elita-One moved to my bangs and trimmed a lot, making my bangs felt light.

"And… you're done!" I heard Chromia shouted happily.

They both spin the chair and let myself to look at the mirror. I was surprised. My hair felt light and fresh. Usually, I cut my own hair because it was much cheaper than go to a fancy salon. Emily had her hair curled a lot at the salon while Mom liked to straighten her hair at the same salon as Emily. They both usually went to the famous salon at uptown Tranquility. I saw a smile curled up to my lips.

My hair was now short, tied and draped to my left shoulder. My bangs were at the same side, the right. My face was cleaner and my nails look wonderful, even though it still smells. I yelp as the chair was spun around again. I shut my eyes as powder began to get puffed at my face. I coughed a lot while fanning myself to get rid of the powder smoke.

Mikaela grabbed a weird colored thing on the table that says, 'Eye Shadow'. She mixed brown with grey and told me to close my eyes. She began to put some Eye Shadow above my eyes. Then, after another fifteen minutes, the girls were giving me a really horrible fifteen minutes. I suffered because they were putting cosmetic on my face! I should quickly was it off as soon as they're gone.

* * *

"Ugh! Finally! We're finished!" Sam yelled as they were finished.

The hangar looks really great and this time, they kept a close eye on Wheeljack. Annabelle was on Will's lap as he was bouncing her with his lap. She happily laughed as the Autobots waited patiently for the girls to return. As soon as they heard a few soft clangs were heard from the doorway, their heads perked up, hoping it was the girls coming.

And they're right. It was Mikaela with Elita-One, Arcee, and Chromia. The triplets walk towards their mech as Mikaela stood at the door. The lambo twins perked their head up in excitement while Barricade eyed them carefully. Mikaela stood proudly with both hand on her hips. She was wearing a white tank top with dark blue really short jeans.

"Presenting…. Janette Jones!" Mikaela shouted happily.

The Autobots smiled as they waited for Jen to come out, "Um… Jen? Come on over here!" Mikaela shouted.

"No… You'll laugh at me." She whispered. "I look ridiculous." She said again.

"Jen, we promise we won't laugh at you." Optimus smiled.

Elita-One smacked his arm, "So you're saying that our work is for nothing?" She asked as Optimus chuckled.

"Yeah, we promised!" The lambo twins pleaded.

"Okay…"

A pale blonde came out and was smiling sheepishly at them all. The twins gawked at her. Jen was now wearing a black short sleeved hoodie jacket, a white round shape collar top, short black shorts, black stocking, white lilac sneakers, a single red and black striped fingerless glove, a few sport bracelets on her right wrist, and a white headband.

The lambo twins couldn't stop gawking at her. She began to feel unconvertible with the stares. "Um… Is it that bad? Sorry, no offence girls." She smiled nervously. "I should wipe this off." She continued.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't! I like it! WE like it! No… LOVE IT! You look very pretty!" Sideswipe grinned.

"Yeah! I LOVE it!" Sunstreaker also grinned.

"Really? I thought it was a bit too much…" Jen mumbled.

Barricade's holoform appeared beside Jen and smiled, "No, it's not. The girls did a very good job." He said.

Mirage's holoform appeared in front of her and kissed Jen's hand, _**"Te ves hermosa, senorita.**_ (You look beautiful, miss)." Mirage said as he smiled.

Jen giggled, "Thank your Mr. Mirage, but… I've been meaning to tell you this a long time ago. I did not want to offend you or anything…" She paused.

"You're actually speaking Spanish, not Italian." She said as Mirage stared at her.

"Really?" Mirage said in English.

Jen nodded, _**"Questo e Italiano.**_ (This is Italian.)" She stated as Mirage nodded.

"_**Vedo… Grazie, Jen. **_(I see… Thank you, Jen.)" Mirage finally spoke in Italian.

"_**Sei il benvenuto, signore Mirage.**_ (You're welcome, Mr. Mirage.)" Jen replied as she bowed a little. Mirage bowed back.

The lambo twins laughed their butt off as the four heard Mirage just got told off by an eighteen year old girl. Ratchet gladly smacked their heads with his giant wrench, leaving a big dent on their helm or heads. Sunstreaker glared at the CMO while the other set of twins were still laughing with Sideswipe. Then, all of their holoforms appeared.

"Happy Birthday, Jen!"

They all cheered. Jen took a step back and smiled, "Thank you everyone, you don't have to though. It must cost you all your time to plan and set this up." She said as she smiled widely.

"Um… Not at all! C'mon 'Belle! Say Happy Birthday to Jen!" Will said as he carried his daughter to Jen.

"Hwappy bitday Jen!" Annabelle chirped happily.

Jen's eyes gotten softer and bends down to kiss Annabelle's forehead, "Thank you Ms. Belle." Jen bowed.

Annabelle giggled as Will smiled widely. "Annabelle really likes you! You should stay with us and be her big sister!" Will suggested.

"I would love to take that offer Mr. William, but I have to decline. I have my own loving parents and I'm a big sister. Truly, I would love to be in your family." Jen said as Sarah frowns.

"Pssssh! Loving my ass." Sam said out loud.

Mikaela nudges him on his ribs and he groaned. "I- um… You're parents and Emily aren't '_loving_', Jen. They're horrible!" Mikaela stated.

"I agree with her," Ironhide said. "Shall I terminate them?" He asked.

"Ironhide!" Optimus yelled, "We do not harm humans." He scolded.

"Fine… But, I'll love to shoot them with my buff cannons." Ironhide said as he smirked along with Chromia while Elita-One and Optimus sighed heavily. What's live going to be if those two loving cannon couple was gone? Really different, if you ask the Prime himself.

"Okay! Enough with this! Jen! Make a wish!" Sideswipe dragged her towards a cake that Bumblebee pulled out. Bumblebee bends down and held the cake the girls made right in front of Jen, the speakers began to play 'Happy B'day to you.' Jen laughed at Bumblebee while the Autobot just rubbed his head and chirped.

"Are you sure?" Jen asked at the twins.

"Yup! Go for it! You haven't wish since you were eight, right? So, make a wish and we'll make it come true!' Sunstreaker said as he gave Jen a warm smile.

Jen closed her eyes and Sarah took a picture. Jen reopened her eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped as Jen got hugs from the twins and mostly everybody else. "So? What did 'ya wish for, sweetspark?" Wheelie asked.

"Yeah, has it been granted?" Brains continued to ask.

Jen laughed and nodded, "Yes. My wish has been granted a long time ago." She said.

"Really? What is it?" The lambo twins asked curiously.

"_Friends that is very caring, loving, nice, and sweet."_

* * *

**A/N: Chap done! I never wore makeup too! It kinds burns my face, so I never wear it again, EVER! Besides, it'll take a lot of time like my mom! She takes an hour to do her makeup and all! **

**Special thanks to:  
TheLittleFlowerOfMine17, beyblade fan 14, CrAsHqUeEn18, Moontigerz, LunarShadowAngel, BlueCresent, autobot Nightmare,** and **Blood vampire princess.  
For adding this story to their favs! **

**Special thanks to:  
beyblade fan 14, CrAsHqUeEn18, autobot Nightmare, **and **Moontigerz.  
For adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R Please :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Another Guardian

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, fav, and alerts! You guys really make my day from glum to happy!**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Thank you ^^ LOL XD. I hope you'll like this chap ^^**

athleanaprime21: **Thank you :3. Me too! Love 'ya Will and Hide!**

X. waveblaster.X: **Thank you! X3**

Lunar Radioactive: **Thank you ^^**

MiniAjax: **Thank you so much ^^. Yeah, she's happy to have friends like them, but sad at the same time that her family stills ignores her…**

Autobotgirl2234: **Thank you!**

SilentPerson: **Thank you! I'll work on that ^^.**

Guest 1: **Thank you :D**

Guest 2: **Here's the next chap!**

CalicoKat35: **Thank you! :D Yeah… poor Jen being attacked by the girls with cosmetics…**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **XD. And XD again, it was funny for me too!**

CrazyFangirl1999: **XD. Wow! Prowl glitch! Makes live easy for Sunny and Sides XD** (Optimus: 1357! That's not nice! You're still a sparkling!) (Me: Whatever.)

Bee4ever: **Thank you!**

DarkdemonRaYven: **XD, ironhinney's always like that (:**

Tavia99: **Me too…** (_Me: Hey, 'Jack! Can you blow my school up?)_ (WJ: Sure! I'll love too!) (Optimus: No one's going to blow up any school!) (Me and WJ: Aw….)

LadyAmazon: (Jen: Thank you ^^) **Yeah, it's also her favorite colors too! XD**

Spark of the forgotten: **Thank you! X3**

Naughtia: **Thank you! Me too! Thank you again ^^**

darkpoisonivy: **Here's the next update :3**

sunnysides: **Thank you ^^ and thank you so much! That really means a lot to me (:**

Autobot-Bre: **Thank you and me too!**

Hellraiserphoenix: **Thank you ^^**

Autobot StarRacer: **Thank you ^^**

16DarkMidnight80: **Thank you!** (And I was going to post this, so I guess the fast update! Here's the next chap ^^)

**WARNING! Extreme fluffy scenes with BB! **_(I don't know if it's an extreme fluff, but I always wantED to say that XD!)_

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Another Guardian

It's been a day since we've celebrated my birthday. It kind of ended up a bit of a disaster. Some of the Autobots are on high that night. Mostly Ironhide and Chromia were the ones are on high energon pressure. It was getting to far when they started to bumped into each other and started to point their cannons at some random Autobots or human. So, Barricade and Prowl decided to throw Ironhide, Chromia, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mudflap, and Skids into the brig. Until they finally calmed down and got their energon pressure back to normal.

Right now, they were still in the brig with Barricade, Prowl, and Ratchet keeping a keen optic on them. While we wait for them to recover, we hang out at the rec. room with all of the other non drunk Autobots. I was reading a book while Mikaela was talking to Elita-One and Arcee. As for Samuel and Bumblebee, they both were playing a game in their X-box. William and Robert were probably in the field, practicing their aim like all of the other soldiers here at N.E.S.T. The rest of the Autobots were just relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet.

Suddenly, I felt my phone was vibrating. I shifted as I grabbed my phone from my pocket. I saw Optimus has woken up from his recharge and leaned closely to me. I flipped my phone opened and look at the caller's id. I sighed but smiled as I saw who was calling me. It was Mr. DeFazio, the owner of Carte Venice. He's an Italian guy with a really funny mustache. Like any other Italian chefs, he has a chef's hat, a professional chef's clothes, pattern pants, and an accent.

I pressed the answer button, _**"Ciao? C'**__**è**__**qualcosa che devi, signor DeFazio?**_ (Hello? Is there something you need, Mr. DeFazio?)" I asked as Mirage perked his head or helm up.

Mr. DeFazio laughed, _**"Ah, Jen! Cosi bello si potrebbe rispondere alla mia chiamata!**_ (Ah, Jen! So nice you could answer my call!)" He said as I chuckled. _**"Ascolta, ho bisogno di qualcuno per vedere il ristorante per me, solo per stasera! E 'solo per un paio d'ore! E avrai pagato troppo! Per favore, Jen?**_ (Listen, I need someone to watch the restaurant for me just for tonight! It's only for a few hours! And you'll get paid too! Please, Jen?)" He sounded like he really needed me to take care of his restaurant.

I hesitated for a moment but nodded, _**"Va bene, lo faro.**_ (Alright, I'll do it.)"

"_**Grazie, Jen! Grazie! Essere qui alle cinque. Addio!**_ (Thank you, Jen! Thank you! See you at five! Goodbye!)" And he hung up.

I sighed and look over to my wrist watch, 3 in the afternoon, two more hours. I shoved my cell phone into my pocket and began to read again. "Who was that, little one?" I heard Optimus asked.

I stopped reading and turn to him, "Mr. DeFazio, my boss. He wanted me to watch over his restaurant for a few hours starting at five till probably ten or more." I answered.

"I see…" He said and backed away.

"Wait-, if you're going to work without Barricade or Prowl or the lambo twins… then who's going to protect you?" Samuel asked.

Good point Samuel. I glanced over to Optimus and he nodded, "Bumblebee shall be your guardian for the next few hours, until your job has been accomplish." He said as he turned to Bumblebee, "You don't mind, do you scout?"

Bumblebee smiled, "It'll be my pleasure to be a guardian for Jen tonight." He grinned and I smiled at him.

I guess it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"So… this is it?"

Bumblebee asked as he pulled over to the sides. I nodded. I stepped out of him as he turned on his holoform. I told him to do something else than wait for me, he nodded and ran off towards a store across the restaurant. I smiled and stepped into the employee's room thru the backdoor. I placed my jacket inside my locker and changed into my uniform. A few of the employees were already serving some customers and I'm guessing Mr. DeFazio already left, since I found the key inside my upper locker.

"Jen? Is that YOU?!" I heard one of the employee shouted.

"Yes, it's me Ms. Rose." I smiled.

"Oh my God… You look very beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you." I said as the employees were surrounding me, asking me questions about my looks. I explained on what happen by lying a bit. I really don't want the Autobots' true self to be discovered. The less people know the better.

After a few minutes later, I started to work. I served a few customers and cleaned the tables a lot. I waited at the counter. It was a slow night. I sight as there were a few more hours until Mr. DeFazio come back. I went back to smile as I heard the bell rang… another family to serve. I guided the family of five to a table and take their orders. Their eldest son was trying to flirt. I only ignore him as I served his family and himself.

I tried to ignore him as long as possible. The bell rang again, thank goodness there's another customer. I served the new customer first and smiled at the young women who ordered Lemon Tea and Spaghetti. She smiled back at me. The orders came out and I gave them their orders. I sighed heavily as I went to the kitchen with a new batch of orders. As I went back out, the boy from the family tried to flirt with me again.

A few tries of flirting later, the eldest son gave up and started to flirt with the other young women in the restaurant. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. I gave them their bill. They paid and left the restaurant. I took a deep sighed, only an hour more till closing time. It was the last order of the night. I grinned happily as there was no more serving service at night. I leaned against the counter as most of the employee were gone to either home or partying somewhere. Rose was left in the kitchen. She's the restaurant's head chef and a very good employee.

The bell rang and I saw a couple came in. Somehow they look very familiar. The boy was wearing a baseball cap with a black hoodie covering his face while the girl has black sunglasses to cover her eyes and she wears a really big hat. I smiled and grabbed two menus. I gave the menu to them and pulled out my note book and a pencil. I glanced over to the two, bowing slightly and smiled.

"May I take your order?" I asked to the young women and her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'll have Tomato Soup and Wine please." Her boyfriend said with a smile.

"I'll have the Fettuccini and Wine too, please and thank you." She said and I nodded.

After fifteen minutes, their orders came out. With both of my hands full of their foods, I was struggling a little. Suddenly, the girl tripped me. I dropped all of the food and drinks. The couple laughed at me. My eyes widened as I just realized who they are, Trent and Emily. Trent I believe him to do that to me, but Emily? I can't believe this… that my own sister would do this to me. Ma-Maybe she doesn't remember or know me. I mean I changed a lot.

"HEY! Miss and Mister I politely asked you two to leave our restaurant and never come back!" I heard Josh yelled.

"Fine. Let's go babe." Trent said as he placed his arm around Emily's waist.

"Alright sugar babe. Let's leave this joint." Emily said as she flips her hair and walks away.

Josh and I both stared at Trent and Emily. Josh placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed heavily. "Hey… clean yourself up at back okay? Don't mind them, they're just jerks." He said as I nodded.

I went back and cleaned myself up. I went to the sink and tried to clean the cheese and wine off of my hair while Josh cleaned the floor. Rose was helping me clean up. She was spraying water over my head and I tried to get rid of the smell of cheese and wine. After a half an hour, the smell was better. I guess I have to take a really long shower back at base tonight. I dried my hair with the dryer and tried to make it neat. I tied it into a neat pony tail draped over to my left.

* * *

A few hours after the incident, I was mopping the floor as Rose placed the sign to close. It was the end of business hour. Finally, I got to go home with Bumblebee when Mr. DeFazio returned. I really think that Bumblebee is bored waiting for me all night long. Rose whistled as she patted my shoulder and went to the employee's room. I smiled and began to mop the floor again. The bell suddenly made a soft cling.

"I'm sorry sir but the restaurant is clo-," I was cut off when I turn around and saw a blonde haired young man. "Mr. Bee? What are you doing here?" I asked curiously and trying to keep my voice down.

Bumblebee grinned sheepishly, "Hehehe, I was curious! So I came by." He gave me a soft smile.

"Jen! I heard the bell! Is there another customer? Tell him or her that the restaurant's clos-," Rose was cut off as she peek her head from the door frame. She stopped as soon as she saw Bumblebee's holoform. "Why, hello there handsome." She continued as she was checking Bumblebee out.

"Hi!" Bumblebee waved his hand.

"Oho, Jen~! Congratulations!" Rose said as she smacked my back.

"Um… Ms. Rose, Mr. Brian isn't my boyfriend. He's just my friend." I replied coughing slightly.

"Yeah, sure… let's go with that! Anyway, I'm going home now, 'kay? And Brian?" Bumblebee tilted his head to the side as Rose placed a hand over his shoulder. "Take care of Jen, 'kay?" She said as I face palmed.

Bumblebee looked puzzled for a moment but nodded soon after. Rose exited the restaurant with her boyfriend, waiting outside. I locked the front door and pull the curtains. Dimming the lights a bit, I started to mop the floor again, but not after I pulled a chair out for Bumblebee to sit down. He was sitting still on the chair with a smile plastered on his lips. I smiled back and began to mop the floor again. After I was finished mopping the floor, I put the equipments away and come back to where Bumblebee was waiting.

"Mr. Bee? Do you want some ice cream?" I asked.

Bumblebee tilted his head again, "But… where could you get that?" He asked as I chuckled.

"I work here Mr. Bee. Employees can have ice creams after the restaurant's closed." I smiled. Bumblebee nodded happily, "Alright… wait for a minute please." I said as I went back to the kitchen.

"Mr. Bee? Your order has arrived." I said as I bowed.

I heard him laughed and coughed, "Why, thank you beautiful lady." He said in an imitation of an Italian guy. He sounded just like Mr. DeFazio for a second. I giggled.

I carried two cups of ice cream, one chocolate and one strawberry. I gave the chocolate to Bumblebee and the strawberry to myself. He tried his first ice cream and loves it, which make me laughed a little. I ate my ice cream and I saw Bumblebee was staring at me. I laughed a little again.

I scooped a spoon of strawberry ice cream and gave it to Bumblebee to eat it, "Really?" He asked as his electric blue eyes glimmer.

"Yes, Mr. Bee." I smiled.

"Thank you!" He chirped happily.

He grabbed my wrist and he stood up a little to reach the spoon. He made a humming sound as he ate the ice cream. He licked his lips, cleaning the strawberry flavored ice cream off of his lips. He smirked at me and I gave him a smile. He leaned forward as I stared at him. Bumblebee almost stood on the table while I only raised an eyebrow at his act. He grabbed my stray hair and examined it. He leaned closely again and buried his nose to the stray hair. I blushed as Bumblebee was still closing his eyes.

"Your hair smells like cheese mixed with Wine." He stated. "Did something happen, Jen?" He asked as I sighed.

"Nothing, Mr. Bee." I said as I gulped.

"Nonsense, something must have happen. Let's see… Your sister pulled a prank on you?" Bumblebee said as I slowly nodded.

"When I get my servos on her and that bully! They're gonna pay!" Bumblebee raised his fist up.

I placed my hand on his fist and lowered it down, "No, Mr. Bee… Let it be, let's forget about it." I said as I smiled.

"Nu-uh!" He whined.

I chuckled and I stood up, grabbing the two cups and headed towards the kitchen. After washing the supplies, I went back to Bumblebee who was leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms. "Mr. Bee?" I asked and he perked his head up. "I'm going to throw this out, alright? Don't worry. I'll come back in two minutes." I said as he nodded.

* * *

I dragged the two garbage bags to the back door. I threw the two bags to the trash cans and dusted the dirt off of my hands. I smiled to myself, but I stood there froze as I heard a few chuckles from behind me. I turned around and found a few mans were standing not far from me. I gulp and quickly turn away. I ran towards the restaurant, but someone grabbed my wrist making me flinch.

"Hey there, beautiful." The leader said as his gripped on my wrist tighten.

"P-Please… Let go of me!" I shouted as I tried to push him away.

"No can do, beautiful. Let's play for tonight, just you, me and my friends." The leader continued as he dragged me away.

"Hey! Let her go you slaggers!"

I turned around and saw Bumblebee. I felt a smile coming up to my lips as I saw him. The leader threw me away as he cracked his knuckles with his friends. I back away to the wall as I saw Bumblebee beginning to stand in a fighting stance. I gulped this isn't going to end well. Bumblebee glanced over to me and motioned his head to me, to stay behind him. I nodded and stood behind him. I gripped on his shoulder as Bumblebee turned his head towards me and I could feel him smiled a little. He turned his head back to the gangster and glared deeply.

"Lay a hand on her again and you're dead, fragging slaggers!" Bumblebee yelled as he ran to the leader.

He punched the leader and blocked the leader's kick. He jumped over the leader and kicked both of his friends and jumped away from the gangster to land on the other side safely. He make a motioned to make the leader come and faced him. I saw that Bumblebee disappeared in front of the leader's eyes and reappeared behind the leader. Bumblebee grabbed both of the leader's arms and pinned them behind his back. He pinned dragged the leader to the wall and slam him to it.

"Listen here you piece of low slag. Touch her with your filthy hands again and you'll get a one way ticket to the pit!" Bumblebee growled.

He released the leader's arm and let the gangster ran off. Bumblebee huffed and crossed his arms. He turned to me and smiled warmly and I smiled too. "Thank you, Mr. Bee, for saving me! I own you!"I bowed.

"Jen! You don't have too! I'm your guardian for tonight! So I have to protect you!" Bumblebee chirped.

"No! I have too!"

Bumblebee thought for a moment and grinned, "Alright."

He took a step forward and closer to me. He walks until he cornered me into the wall. I smile nervously as Bumblebee smiled. He placed his hands beside my head and smirks. I closed my eyes tightly as his head come closer to my face. I felt his breath on my neck as I blushed deeply. He exhaled on my neck and I could feel the heat. My heartbeat was going faster as he leaned on my shoulder.

"U-U-Um… M-Mr. B-Bee, What a-are you d-doing?" I stuttered.

I felt him smirked against me, "Oh… There was a spider on your shoulder." He said.

"O-Oh… Thank you." I smiled and sighed in relief.

Bumblebee pulled away and smiled. He leaned forward again and placed a kiss on my forehead. He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the restaurant. I smiled as he leaded me towards the kitchen. Then I noticed something. "Wait! Mr. Bee! Be careful! The floor's still wet!" I warned.

"Huh?"

"Whoa!"

We both yelp as Bumblebee slipped and I also slipped. We both groaned after the impact. I felt something warm under me. I opened my eyes and saw Bumblebee was beneath me, rubbing his head. He peek with one eye and smiled at me. I blushed as I was probably too heavy on him. I moved away from him, but I felt a hand on my back. I saw Bumblebee was pulling me closer and I just stayed quiet.

"Mr. Bee? What are you doing now?" I asked, keeping my eyes to stare at his neck.

He smiled as he lifted up my chin to see his electric blue eyes. He was smiling at me while I return the smile. We both stayed at the position for a while now and I was beginning to feel tired. I saw Bumblebee was closing his eyes again while his hand was on my back. My guess he was sleeping with me on top of his chest. I coughed, making him peek. "Um… Sorry, but Mr. Bee? This position is kind of disturbing…" I said as Bumblebee chuckled.

"Sorry… got carried away. Hold on okay?" Bumblebee said as he began to stand up.

He stood up and helped me up. We both went back to the chairs. We both waited for Mr. DeFazio to return from his meeting or something. Eventually, we both fall asleep. Bumblebee was leaning against me while I was leaning against him. We both were sleeping on the floor and leaned our backs against the wall. After an hour, a call woke us up and it was Mr. DeFazio. We got a call that he'll be returning soon. I quickly changed into my normal wear ad waited for Mr. DeFazio to return from the back door, but this time… Bumblebee was right beside me.

I saw Mr. DeFazio coming towards me with a sheepish grin. I gave him the keys and he gave me a box of something.

"What is this, Mr. DeFazio?" I asked in English.

"It's a gift! A thank you gift, for watching the restaurant for me!" He said as I nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. DeFazio." I said. "Come on, Mr. Bee… Let's go home." I said as he nodded happily.

"Okay!" He chirped.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chap done! Oh yeah, Bumblebee is really good! Really good! But, I'll make Sunny and Sides much better with the flirt! It's their thing B) **

**Special thanks for:  
metalatron-she-lives, shopgirllaura,** and **Autobot StarRacer.  
For adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks for:  
Seven. avengers, VillainKindaOfGirl15,** and **sunnysides  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Jealous Fishy Love

**A/N: A new chap and thank you for all of the review, favs, and alerts! **

ilikeanimeandmanga: **XD. Me too… me too…**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **;) and Emily's kind of mean…**

darkpoisonivy: **XD Here's an update ^^**

anonomon: **Maybe… Depends on school and all. XD**

LunarShadowAngel: **Thank you ^^**

Bee4ever: **Well, he better be careful. Sunny and Sides already make a move XD. Don't worry I love the Bee too :3**

Naughtia: **Thank you and yeah ^^**

SilentPerson: **Thank you ^^**

Autobot StarRacer: **XD Thank you ^^**

autobot Nightmare: **:( I feel sad too…. (: That might happen…**

CamaroFan14: **Thank you for reading ^^. Yeah, I do need a Beat. I know, Sorry… I'll fix that right away. Why should I be mad at you? I'm not mad, you're right ^^. I need a Beta and fast! XD Maybe this is the last chap. You know, until I got a Beta? ^^ (Maybe…)**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Thank you ^^**

MiniAjax: **Yeah, it's the right word ^^**

Lunar Radioactive: **Thanks ^^**

Tavia99: **Matches? I used to be like that XD** (Me: See 'ya soon Firestar, Snowstorm ^^)

Hellraiserphoenix: **Thank you ^^**

Lady Minuialwen: **Thanks ^^**

SJSGirl: **Thank you ^^ and yeah, I agree with 'ya!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Jealous Fishy Love

After that day, Bumblebee and I got closer to each other. I knew him a bit more and he knows all there is about my family and I, my guess because he's a very advance super alien race from the Planet Cybertron. The same as the other Autobots, they were closer to me too. They've asked that if I can call them by their nicknames or by their name, not with _'Mr.'_ or _'Ms.'_ But, I refused to call them by their names. I'm used to call them by _'Mr.'_ or _'Ms.'_ A few months ago, Jazz and Arcee glitched when I called them by _'Mr. and Mrs. Solstice'_. They both ended up in Med Bay because of me.

I'd learn my lesson. Never call a mech and femme _'Mr. and Mrs.'_ when they're only engaged.

Right now, I was in my room at the military base, Hangar Two, hall 13, room 5. It was quite large. A single bed placed on the corner, a small desk right beside the bed, a small table lamp, a medium-sized closet, and a small bathroom. The soldiers insisted that I should buy more furniture using the Government's credit card, but I refused to use money just for buying furniture. All I need is a bed, a desk, and a bathroom to survive a whole month. Well, I do need food and water or as the Autobots call it refuel.

I sat while leaning on the bed's head frame, reading a book with only the table lamp. I turned the light off because I don't want any patrolling Autobot's holoform or any soldiers found out that instead of sleeping, I'm actually reading at the middle of the night. Funny though, the book I was reading was about a girl who's lonely and has very supernatural abilities. She can control Water, the symbol of harmony and peace. The main character could also heal other people in need of her. I was a bit jealous of the fictional character. At the middle of the story, she can felt what family love is. She found her family being held as hostage by the bad guys. At the end of the story, she spends the rest of her life with her family and her husband.

I smiled as I finally finished the book. This book has always been my number one. I've read it for over more that twelve times and still haven't got tired of it. Since I've finished this book for the first time, I'd dreamed of becoming a doctor, like Ratchet or Jolt. They both save both humans and Autobots' lives. I want to be just like them. Calm always, help the wounded, and willing to sacrifice his live to save others in need. Yep. That's my future dream.

Glancing around the room, I stood up from my bed and walk towards my desk, which is right beside my bed. I placed the wonderful story book down and pulled the chair out. I sat there looking what's on the desk. I smiled as I saw what Ratchet gave me. It was a medical book about Human Autonomy. Which reminds me, the Autobots and all of my human friends did give me a present for my birthday.

The girls gave me a makeover and a few set of clothes. Samuel gave me a rocket, I don't know what to do with it, but I'm sure it'll be useful someday. William gave me a pair of army boots. Robert, well… he gave me a pistol with ammos, same like Ironhide. Jazz gave me an MP3 player with fifty songs in it. Jolt gave me a first aid kit, he said it'll be handy someday and I'm sure of his words. Bumblebee gave me a little doll. It was similar to the doll I wanted when I was little. The rest of the Autobots pinched in their money to buy me a new cell phone and a laptop, which kind of surprised me. Where on Earth did the Autobots have human money with them?

As for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they gave me a box. I haven't opened it yet. I don't know why I didn't want to opened. Maybe it's because that, the twins bought me something expensive. I didn't want them to buy me anything at the first place. They rather spend their money on the things they needed, not on my present. I took a deep sigh and grabbed the box. Untying the bow slowly by pulling one of the edges, I opened the box and gasp. I knew it.

They just had to buy me a necklace.

I closed the box and sighed heavily. I turned the table lamp off and hop on to bed. I'm going to return their present back tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next morning came by so fast. I glanced over to my alarm clock and saw it was only seven in the morning. I sighed and slid away from my bed. Getting ready for a new day, I walked into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, same ritual as every single day. I got dressed in my regular clothes, a white t-shirt with a black hoodie jacket, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. I flinch at the thought of the girls were going to murder me if they saw me in these and not the clothes they gave me. I groaned, but it was worth it.

I exited my room with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's gift in my small backpack where I keep my art tools and my sketch books. I entered the main hangar, greeting the Autobots that were awake. I walk over to Ironhide,

"Sir Hide?" I shout as he smiled and bends down.

"What is it, Jen? You're up early." He said.

I nodded, "Have you seen Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker? I have something to return to them." I said as he faced palmed and ran his metal hand down his face plates.

"Aw slag it… They'd got you a mini pranking kit, didn't they?" Ironhide asked as I giggled.

"No, they didn't. I actually want to return a gift to them." I stated as he nodded.

"I see… what did they give you anyway?"

"A necklace, it's too expensive for me to wear." I said.

"Oh… They're at the training area. I'll take you there, kid. Hop on." He said as he lowered his hand.

I climbed on and he placed me on his shoulder. He walked towards the training area in just a few minutes. One step of the Autobots is equal to twenty steps of the humans. So it was possible that we could get captured. The Autobots decided to train Samuel, Mikaela, and I in basic military education. To use a gun, throw a grenade, run away as fast as possible, and a few field tricks against Decepticons. I never actually met any other Decepticon except the Ex-Decepticon, Barricade. From what I heard from Samuel, Mikaela and the others, the Decepticons are blood thirsty for power kind of robots.

The Decepticons really despised humans and love to kill humans painfully and slowly. I gulped as I heard one of Megatron's voices from Optimus's audio recorder. It was terrifying! Just replaying the voice in my head made me shivered down to my spine. I shook my head, I'm sure glad the Autobots are protecting the Earth from the Decepticons.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a really heavy noise. It was the hangar's door. Ironhide waited for the door to fully open before he could enter the hangar. In a flash, I saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker doing martial arts. Maybe it was Jet Judo perhaps? I really haven't seen them doing Jet Judo since I met them. My thoughts was interrupted by Ironhide who placed his hand in front of me. I nod and jumped on his palm. He sets me down to the floor and told me to stay put.

"Hey! Slag one and Slag two!" Ironhide called.

"What'd you call us?!" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said in unison and raised their fist.

"Slag one and Slag two, are you two getting old?" Ironhide chuckled as I stifle a laugh. The twins growled as Ironhide crossed his arms against his chest plates. "Enough 'bout you two, someone's here to see you two." He said as he jabbed his metal thumb at me.

"Good morning Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker." I greeted.

"Morning Jen!" They both chirped happily.

I smiled, "Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker, I would like to return this back to you." I reached thru my bag and grabbed the box. Both of their holoforms appeared in front of me and perked their eyebrows up as I handed them the box.

"Why? We gave it to you." Sideswipe asked.

I sighed, "It's too expensive. I cannot accept your gift." I gave them a sad smile.

"Awww… you don't have to worry about how expensive it is, Jen! We bought it for you and for you only!" Sunstreaker smiled.

Sideswipe clapped his hands together making Sunstreaker and I glanced over to him. "I know! Let's go to the park! And maybe we can go to our secret hangout too!" He winked.

"Alright." We both said in unison.

As I went inside Sunstreaker, I heard Ironhide yelled _'If I caught you two slag heads taught her Jet Judo, you two are going to be in the pit when you get back here!'_ we three laughed at him as we drove away from the base.

* * *

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"But this is the Tranquility's Aquarium. Are you sure you want to spend the day looking at fish and mammals?" I asked.

"Yup! Now, c'mon! Sunny already got the tickets!" Sideswipe grabbed my hand and grinned happily.

He dragged me towards the entrance while I just tried to keep up with his speed. I panted as he pulled to a stop in front of Sunstreaker. I took a deep breath as we waited for the guard to let us through the gate. Eventually we got inside the building. The first thing Sideswipe could do was gawking at the large building with many types of fishes in the tank. Sunstreaker crossed his arms as I just giggled. Sunstreaker and I both got a map while Sideswipe was nowhere around near. We both glanced around and finally found Sideswipe being surrounded by girls, but he was too distracted by the fishes swimming in the clear glass tank.

Both of us laughed, Sunstreaker stopped laughed and dragged his twin away from the girls and the fishes. Sideswipe pouted and crossed his arm while I stood there waiting for the twins to return. I smiled as they both returned. I saw that Sideswipe was pouting while Sunstreaker was frowning. I smiled nervously as they both were going to have another argument, again.

"Um… How about we go see the Freshwater Fishes first? It's thank are the nearest one to us." I suggested.

"Okay." They both mumbled.

I smiled and grabbed their hands. I dragged them a bit to the Freshwater Fishes' tank. There was a small tank where we can place our finger in it and let the fish nibble our fingers. I smiled and placed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's hands inside the small tank. They yelp in surprise as they felt the fishes nibbling their hands. I laughed a little. The twins yanked their hands back from the small tank and pouted.

"No funny Jen!" Sideswipe pouted as I smiled.

"Yeah! What if that was your hand!" Sunstreaker smirked.

I smiled again, "I think it'll be ticklish." I said.

Sideswipe grabbed my hand and started to suck it. I blushed at the same time laughed. It was really ticklish! Sunstreaker grabbed my other hand and placed it on the small tank. The small fishes began to nibble on my hand as I laughed even move. "Mr. Swipe! Mr. Streaker! Stop it! People are looking!" I shout in a whisper and between laughs.

"Nu-uh, there's no one here. It's just us." Sunstreaker smirked.

"Okay! Just stop it, Mr. Swipe! It really tickles me!" I shout again.

Sideswipe smirked and released my hand, "Payback is sweet." He said.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "O-Okay…," I coughed as I try to recover from laughing. "Let's go to a different tank now, shall we?" I asked as they both nodded.

We three went to another freshwater tank. There was a large tube tank in the middle. We stared at it for a moment observing the small demon fishes. Sideswipe placed his hand on the glass and the fishes started to go towards him. He yanked his hand back as he saw the teeth of the fishes. He glared at the fish as Sunstreaker sighed heavily. I smiled and said,

"They're called Piranhas. They're carnivores and can kill humans in an instant. Give them a few seconds and you have nothing left of your body parts." I saw the horrific expression on their faces. "Some fishes here are like that, for example; The Sharks and the Crocodiles are like Piranhas too." I explained as they slowly nodded.

"U-Um… I think The Decepticon isn't as mean as these fishes!" Sideswipe shouted.

Sunstreaker laughed, "Just don't let Prowler and Ironaft hear about that! They'll both kick your aft!"

"Ah! But, I can still blast them with my cannons!" Sideswipe smirks.

I laughed a little and we continue to see the tanks inside the large Aquarium. We entered the tunnel and saw a lot of fishes. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kept on staring at the fishes while I just leaned back to the railing. I crossed my arms and smiled at their childish acts. They both turn to me with a frightening look. I raised an eyebrow. Sideswipe grabbed me by my shoulder as he and Sunstreaker backed away with me. I can only stare at them.

"Guys… those are just Stingrays. No harm done, they're NOT inside. If they are, then they'll be dead without saltwater." I sighed.

"Oh… I knew that."

I rolled my eyes as I smiled. The ride finally ended at the end of the tunnel. It was a U shape tunnel. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were confused that we ended up at the place we've started from before. I snickered and explained again. They both nodded and grinned sheepishly. We went to another tank, the saltwater tank. But, it's for the smaller type of fishes.

The twins kept on comparing the Autobots, Samuel, Mikaela, Robert, and William to the fishes. I snickered at every single name they gave me, "Hey! That fish reminds me of Hatchet!" Sideswipe pointed to a Shrimp.

"Heyheyheyhey! Look at this one! This is defiantly Ironaft the second!" Sunstreaker laughed hard.

I snickered a little louder as Sunstreaker pointed to a Barracuda. I coughed to gain myself back from laughing. I placed a hand on their shoulder and they turn towards me. "Alright guys, enough… Let's go. I'm sure there's a lot more fishes to see."

They both nodded.

We went to a Dolphin Show. There were three empty seats near the front. Sideswipe sat to my left and Sunstreaker to my left. I saw the trainers greeted themselves and introduced the Dolphins. I love Dolphins. The mammals are just really friendly, they would never harm humans. It's the other way around, Dolphins helped humans. They were such amazing creatures. I covered my eyes as the Dolphin kind of splash water to us. Sideswipe and I both laughed, but Sunstreaker took that as no joke.

"As for the next trick, we need a volunteer! Ah, how 'bout you?" The trainer pointed his finger at me.

I pointed myself and he nodded. I nod and stood up, seeing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looking worried. I smiled while mouthing 'it'll be okay' to them. I jogged towards the trainer. He explained to me on what I should do. I nodded. He raised his hand while I copied him. The Dolphin jumped up high to reach the rings attach to the ropes. The audience clapped and cheered as they saw Dolphins jumped really high.

I smiled too, a few more instructions from the trainer. I did as told and the Dolphins obeyed my gesture. "Give a big applause for our volunteer! Now, give Peggy a kiss." The trainer said.

I leaned down and 'Peggy' kissed my cheek. I smiled and pat his head. The Dolphins clapped his fins and I laughed. The show ended after I returned to my seat. I glanced over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they both were pouting. Weird though, they were excited to see Dolphins at the first place and now they're sad? What is the matter with them?

* * *

"Thank you, guys. For a day at the Aquarium, it was fun." I said as I sat down at one of the swings.

Sideswipe sat at the other swing and smiled, "You're welcome, Jen."

Sunstreaker climbed to the slide and sat at the top. "I still can't believe that you would let a squishy fishy kiss you." He murmured.

I laughed, "Peggy is one loving mammal. Dolphins are sweet and very kind." I smiled.

"So… You love that squishy fishy more than us?" Sideswipe pouted and almost cried.

"No, no, no, no, no! I love you guys more! I mean um- in not that kind of way…" I smiled.

Sideswipe stood up and began to slowly push my back gently. I smiled as I went back and forth. I haven't played swings in awhile now. I closed my eyes as I felt the breeze hit my face. The swinging suddenly stopped, I reopened my eyes and saw Sunstreaker was right in front of me. I stared up at him as he bends down a bit and grabbed something from my bag as Sideswipe leaned down.

He pulled my hood down and leaned closer. I blushed as Sunstreaker placed a cold metal around my neck. I could feel the twins breathing was going on my neck, they were very near my skin. I just know it. I shivered as Sideswipe blew soft air to my ear. I laughed a little as the air tickled my skin. Sideswipe's hand slid down the metal and placed his hand on top of my left hand while Sunstreaker's hand was on top of my right hand. I took a deep breath and felt Sideswipe leaned his head against my back.

"See? The necklace really fits you."

I look up and saw Sunstreaker face was inches away from mine. He leaned his forehead to touch mine. It was silent for a moment. We stayed in that position and I was beginning to get tired a bit.

"Mommy! Mommy! LOOK!" A kid shouted.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker quickly released me and blushed deeply. I scratched the back of my head as I saw the little girl, pointing her finger at us. She kept on tugging her mother's dress to see us snuggling to each other. The mother turned her head around and frowned as she saw that there was nothing going on. Feeling bad on the little girl, I grabbed my sketch book and a pencil.

I began to sketch the little girl. Five minutes of sketching and I was finished. I ripped the paper from my book and walk towards her with a small smiled. "For you, I hope you like it." I said.

"Wow! Sis is a very good drawer! I like sis's drawing!" She chirped happily.

"Thank you." I said.

I waved goodbye to the little girl and her mother. She was so sweet and innocent. After waving goodbye, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw it was Sideswipe. He grinned as Sunstreaker came towards us with my backpack.

"Let's go back."

* * *

**I A/N: Okay, I really don't know about fish and all… Weird chap title... I know... And now,**

**I know this story is in lacks of grammar and all. But, I used Microsoft word. So I only correct the ones that are underlined red or green or blue. So sorry I got the English wrong.**

**So now, I'm looking for a Beta.**

**If not, than I'll let Microsoft do my spelling and grammar check ^^  
**

**Special Thanks to:  
HannahBeth09, SJSGirl, **and** Anestassia  
For adding this story to their favs!**

**Special Thanks to:  
LunarShadowAngel, Jinxed, Lady Minuialwen, SJSGirl, **and** mcrmy246  
For adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R Please :3 **


	14. Chapter 14: First Lesson

**A/N: A new chap! And Sl-(**Optimus: Watch your word, missy.)**-ang! This is my first story that reached more than two hundred! Thank you guys! I really love 'ya guys! Not Beta-ed yet, but the next might be ^^**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **XD. Me too… Well, I don't live in Tranquility, so I just made it all up XD**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **XD old Ironhinney and Epps… XD, again…**

MiniAjax: **Thank you ^^. Well, the trainer told Jen or Peggy to kiss and Peggy the Doplhin kissed Jen on the cheek and the twins doesn't want Jen's first kiss to be with a mammal ^^**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Yeah and yeah… 13 chaps... now 14 chaps XD**

DarkdemonRaYven: **Thank you :3 and XD**

SJSGirl: **Me too! Yeah ^^**

Lunar Radioactive: **Thank you! and thank you so much!**

Tavia99: **Yup! Burn me? XD** (Me: Cake! Don't eat sugar much though… Since Hatchet's been monitoring my meals…) (Ratchet: I heard that.) (Me: Beh)

Bee4ever: **Thank you ^^. And I've check your profile. Can you be my Beta for this story? We'll PM each other ^^.**

Naughtia: **Thank you! and yeah… creepy Megatron!**

Lady Minuialwen: **Thank you :D**

Darkpoisonivy: **Maybe ^^. I kind of like drama too :D**

Hellraiserphoenix: **Yeah ^^.**

SiletPerson: **Thank you ^^, I see…**

Autobot-Bre: **Thank you ;D**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 14: First Lesson

It's Saturday morning today. As usual, I was at work from eight till noon. Right now, I was serving breakfast to customers. Of course, Barricade and Mirage was one of them. They would always be inside the restaurant for morning coffee. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled as I saw Barricade reading the newspaper and Mirage drinking coffee with his eyes closed. I laughed nervously as I saw a few girls stopping to see the Policemen and the Spy for a few minutes by the window. The two didn't notice anything that they were being watched by both females and males.

"Janette…" Barricade sighed. I approached the table with the tray of drinks on my right hand. "Make those femmes and _mechs_ to stop staring at us. It's irritating." He said as he adjusted his black shades.

Mirage laughed, "Live a little, 'Cade. The femmes took an interest in our appearance. Let them see us, I see no harm coming from a bunch of femmes anyway." He smiled and gave a small wave to the girls outside the restaurant.

I giggled. "Mr. Mirage and Officer Cade… If you both are here every day, Mr. DeFazio might consider the both of you to be our mascot." I joked.

They both choked which makes me giggled. They both glared at me as I waved my left hand to them. I started to serve the customers again while Barricade and Mirage kept a keen eye for Decepticon activity near this area. I sighed, there isn't going to be any Decepticon attack or anything anywhere near where I work. The Autobots are just being overprotective. If there's any Decepticons activity or attacks, I would call them immediately.

Mostly, Barricade would react whenever I called him. He even thought that I was being attack by Decepticons. But, I was just asking for him to come and pick me up from school. He and the twins would come immediately. I shook my head as I remembered the three came out from their cars turning their holoforms on, with guns on their hand, scaring a lot of students. Even Samuel and Mikaela were frightened a bit. I face-palmed and ran a hand down my face that day. The day I promised to call Jolt or Prowl whenever I need a ride to work. Even though I can always ride with Bumblebee, but I don't want to put more trouble to him, Samuel, and Mikaela.

My shift was ending soon, in just a few minutes I'll be back to the base. I took off my uniform and wore my regular clothes. I exited the restaurant through the back door. I saw Barricade and Mirage standing near at their vehicles. I smiled to myself as I walk over towards Mirage. I can't get inside a police vehicle. People might think that I'm a bad guy or something. So, getting into Mirage is the best option for the moment… I think…?

"_**Jen? Vuoi guidare?**_ (Jen? Do you want to drive?)" I heard Mirage asked.

"_**No grazie. Non posso guidare, Signore Mirage.**_ (No thank you. I can't drive, Mr. Mirage.)" I replied with a sigh.

"_**Vedo…**_ (I see…)" Mirage said.

The ride back to base was quiet.

* * *

"Jen~!"

As soon as I hop out of Mirage's alt-mode, I was what-teenagers-these-days-called-it glomped by Sideswipe. He rubbed his cheeks against mine. I pushed him away a little bit to let Sunstreaker do the rest. He grabbed Sideswipe's collar and dragged him away. I smiled nervously at the twins. I saw Samuel was jogging towards me along with Mikaela, William, and Robert.

"Afternoon," I greeted. I handed them a bag. "I brought you lunch." I smiled.

"Wow! Spaghetti and Fries! Sweet! Wait… Spaghettis are sour, right?" Samuel asked with a confused face.

Mikaela nudges him on his ribs and smiled at me. "Oh hush Sam! Thank you, Jen." She said as I nod.

"You're welcome, Ms. Mikaela."

"AW!"

We turned to see Sideswipe got his head smacked by a wrench. Ratchet held his wrench in his hand and lightly placed his wrench on his back. Sideswipe was rubbing his head while groaning because of the hard impact with the wrench. He pouted and crossed his arms across his chest plates. He activated his holoform along with his twin. "Hey, Jen? What Mirage said… Is it true that you can't drive?" Sideswipe asked.

I coughed, "Well… that is true, Mr. Swipe. I can't drive. No one ever teaches me how to drive a car. I even don't have a Driver's License." I said.

William frowned. "You're eighteen. You SHOULD have a Driver's License." He crossed his arms.

"I really don't need it."

"Of course you need it! You're a young lady that needs to drive!" Robert complained.

Samuel turned his head towards Bumblebee, "Bee? Can you teach Jen how to drive?" he asked.

Bumblebee nodded happily, "Of course! I'll be the best Driving Instructor she'll ever have!" he said in his holoform cheerfully.

A sudden chill hit my right shoulder. I rubbed it and glanced around. Weird… I thought I felt some dark aura here somewhere? Maybe it was just my imagination. I saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glared at Bumblebee. I smiled nervously as they pouted and crossed their arms over their chest. Bumblebee placed his arm around my shoulder. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

He turned his head to smirk at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I saw Bumblebee struck his tongue out and closed his left ey-erm-optic. The two Lamborghini revved their engines as Bumblebee's alt-mode chirped happily. I scratched the back of my head feeling the tension between the twin and Bumblebee.

"Why did you pick him, Sam?" Sunstreaker asked almost like a hiss.

"Yeah… Why did 'ya pick him?" Sideswipe added.

Samuel placed his hand on his chin and look up to the ceiling, "Well… Bee's one of the normal car around here. You know… Both of you are Lamborghinis, the sports car. Optimus is a big truck, Ironhide is too big for Jen, Ratchet is a Hummer, Jazz is also a sport car, Mirage's a Ferrari, I don't trust Mudflap and Skids, Prowl and Barricade are police cars and pretty hard to drive, Wheeljack might blow something up, and Jolt might be the perfect car." He said.

"I would be honored." Jolt said as he bends down.

"Aw…" Bumblebee and the twins pouted.

William, Robert, and Ironhide snickered at their reaction. Jolt turned into his alt-mode and drove towards me. He opened his driver's door and I slid inside. Gripping on the steering wheel, I took a deep breath. A seatbelt strapped over my chest as Jolt drove away from the base. I let him drive until we've reached out destination. He stopped at the desert. This was a perfect place to star leaning to drive. The deserted road was perfect. No other cars and there's no speed limit.

"Alright… Let's learn the basics first, Jen." Jolt said quietly.

I nodded.

"See those pedals on the floor beneath my dashboard?" Jolt asked as I nodded again. "The pedal on the right is the accelerator and the pedal on the left is the brake. Unlike with the stick shift, you only have to use your right foot to man those two pedals." He explained.

"Look to your right and get to know that gear shifter by heart. The automatic gear shifter will have settings with these labels: P, R, N, D, 2, and 1. P stands for park, R for reverse, N for neutral, D for drive, 2 for 2nd gear, and 1 for first gear." He stopped and I nodded.

"Alright… What do I have to do now, Doctor Jolt?" I asked as I gripped on his steering wheel. His holoform appeared on the passenger's seat and started to instruct me.

I moved the shifter from park to drive. I lightly pressed on the gas pedal lightly as I heard the engine roamed to live. Jolt shivered a little and gave a chuckle. I panicked as the car shuddered. I backed my hands away from the steering wheel and yelped. Jolt let out a soft chuckle. He told me to drive and I only nodded.

I took a deep breath and stepped on the gas pedal slowly, making the car moved forward slowly. I gripped on the steering wheel again. With one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on the shifter, I was getting groggy around the road. "Good. Now try reaching forty instead of ten." He said.

I stepped on the pedal a bit deeper and Jolt's alt-mode zoomed forward. It was a bit speedy, but I think forty is the normal speed limit around everywhere. Jolt gave a slight nod as he saw how I was progressing. I sighed in relief. "You're not driving this car are you?" I asked, curious that he might be the one driving all this time.

"No, I want you to do this on your own. Who knows, maybe someday this driving lesson might come in handy." Jolt replied.

"I see…" I said and my eyes went back to the road.

"STOP!" Jolt suddenly yelled.

I stepped on the breaks hard and placed the shifter on N. I panted heavily and glanced over to Jolt. "Is everything alright, Doctor Jolt?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No… I was just testing. And you did a very good job, pulling the emergency break trick." He smiled.

I sighed heavily, but smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Jolt."

"How about we go back and show the others? Can you park me?" He asked as I nodded.

I've watched some movies doing car parking stunts. Drift parking was it? I saw professional does that parking stunts all the time. Maybe I can do it too. Jolt wouldn't mind if I pulled a little stunt. After all, he needs to have a surprise of his own. A little thing called payback. He did yelled 'stop' so suddenly. I smirked and put the shifter to gear D3. Well, I've read books about cars and D3 is for speeding. So, I guess I've surprised Jolt a bit.

* * *

After a fifteen minutes drive back to base, the large hangar's doors opened. I stepped on the brake and turn the steering wheel, making a really swift Drift Parking. I heard a few whistles coming from the soldiers and the Autobots. Jolt's holoform disappeared from sight and I didn't want to get out. Optimus kneeled down while Mudflap and Skids were ranting about something.

"Yo bro! Did 'ya see dat? Jolt just do a Drift Park!" Mudflap shouted.

"I know! Hey Jolt! Didn't know 'ya have it in 'ya!" Skids yelled.

"It wasn't me." Jolt answered as his headlights flickered. I stepped out of his alt-mode and he started to transform into his bi-pedal mode. "The one who did Drift Parking was Jen." He said as he narrow his hand to me.

I grinned sheepishly as they all stared at me. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker dropped their jaws as Ironhide stared in disbelieve. Mudflap and Skids were stunned like all of the other Autobots. Samuel, Mikaela, William, and Robert gawked at me. I crossed my arms and shrugged my shoulders. I turn to Jolt, who also shrugged. I saw Bumblebee was the first one to snap out of his stun because he was chirping and whirring happily.

"Can you Drift Park me next?" He asked cheerfully through his holoform.

I nod, "Alright, but, I'm not sure if I can."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glared at Bumblebee while William made a 'ckckck' sound and wiggle his finger. "No, no, no, no, no. Have you guys forgotten that she still hasn't got her Driver's License yet? Tomorrow, I'm going with her to get permission." William said.

"Thank you Mr. William." I said.

"You're welcome. And try to use my nickname," William smiled. "But, try to make it cool… Like SuperWill! Or Wills! Or even Amazing Will!" He grinned as some of us snorted. "Or better yet… Dad sounds awesome!" He winked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Hey… can you teach me on how to Drift Park?" Samuel asked still stunned.

"Um… Maybe…" I answered.

"Awesome! I think you zonked Jolt from his quietness!" Mikaela laughed as she jabbed her thumb to Jolt, who snorted at her little joke.

"It's great that you're a fast learner and very cooperative with Jolt." Barricade smirked as I smiled.

"Unlike certain lug nuts," Prowl glared at the two set of twins and Jazz. I tilted my head.

What have they've done to Prowl?

* * *

It was already night time now. I can't believe time was really short. Well, time flies when you have fun. I can't sleep this night, I really don't know why, but I feel like going for a walk under the stars and moon. I grabbed my jacket and zipped it up while exiting my room. Tippy toeing out of the halls and into the main hangar, I peeked and saw nobody was there. I smiled as I stood up from my hiding spot.

I walk thru the empty hangar as my sneakers were making small squeaking sounds. In a minute, I was out to the fresh night air. I stretched my arms and yawned. "Well, well, well… Look at that."

I spun around and blocked the lights with my hand. I smiled sheepishly as I saw who it was. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The two parked beside me and their holoform appeared beside me. "Good evening, Jen!" Sunstreaker smiled.

"Good evening, Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker." I bowed my head.

They both nod. "Say… what are you doing out here?" Sideswipe asked.

"Going for a-," I was cut off by Sunstreaker. "Drive? We can fix that." He smirked.

Sideswipe dragged me towards his alt-mode and shoved me in his vehicle gently. The door was shut and locked. _"Drive…"_ The radio commanded.

I smiled. I placed the shifter to D and stepped on the gas. Sunstreaker followed behind us as we began to drive towards somewhere. Sideswipe said it was just a drive around the area. I nodded and did as told. The drive was quiet. It didn't clear off my mind, only making me more tensed that I might crash Sideswipe to a pole or something.

Suddenly, the radio started to play songs. I smiled as Sideswipe played a song by Kelly Clarkson. Stronger was it?

"Hey… Are you okay?" Sideswipe asked thru his radio, but the symbol on the steering wheel glowed light blue when he started to talk.

"I'm fine, just thinking…" I said.

"About what?"

"My mom, dad, and Emily… Just wondering, do they miss me?" I asked.

The red Lamborghini pulled into a sudden halt, "Jen… Your family is really bad… I cannot believe you're still thinking about them." He said as I started to drive again.

I gave a chuckle, "They might be… But, they're still my family."

"Janette Jones, you're the one and only femme that I ever met, that's very nice and very caring about others even though they've betrayed you. You put others first then yourself. I like that about you."

I smiled, "Thank you."

All of a sudden, I felt warmness on my hands and neck. My eyes widened a bit as I saw Sideswipe, in his holform, was sitting on the same seat as me. I was in front of his and he was behind me. It was a bit squeezed. The seat jolted backwards a bit and some space was between the steering wheel and my leg. I blushed as he was still behind me. He was placing his hands on top of mine at the steering wheel and his head leaned down to my right. Breathing to my neck, I shivered a bit, but soon relaxed.

"Do you know that there was only supposed to be one person to be behind the wheels? This is breaking the law." I stated.

"Man… I swore… You're becoming more like Prowler and 'Cade!" Sideswipe laughed.

I sighed as we heard Sunstreaker laughed also.

"Hey…," Sideswipe whispered softly in my ear. "You know what? I think you should take me over." He smirked.

I nodded, "Alright… I'll take over from here back to base."

A loud sighed was heard from my right ear. "Not that… I mea- nah, you wouldn't understand. You're still too innocent." He said as he bit my ear.

I blushed and yelped. _"No fair bro… No fair…"_ Sunstreaker said.

"Life's a blast, Sunny… life's a blast…" Sideswipe replied.

I giggled. The seat jolted backwards even more, making a bed. I saw Sideswipe was underneath me. I blushed as his arms were wrapped around my waist. I look up and saw him smiling down at me. "Recharge. I'll wake you up when we arrive." He said.

"Thank you… Side-Mr. Swipe." I corrected.

He smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Chap end… Okay… I'm not a car expert and I just got all that from the World Wide Web! And Jolt moment! XD He needs to be more talkative! I think… 'cause I didn't hear him talk at TF2:ROTF…**

**Special thanks to:  
EMO-KID411  
for adding this story to his or her favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
angelwings1990, EMO-KID411, Tori-Da-Mutt, **and** cetanukawm  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**And sorry if you guys have favorited or alerted this story and didn;t get my thanks... My phone and e-mail account loves to glitches all the time. So some e-mail didn't get in...**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please! :3**


	15. Chapter 15: Chocolate Love

**A/N: A new chap! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favs!**

Hellraiserphoenix: **Thank you ^^. Maybe when Jen realized that the twins are in love with her XD**

Guest 1: **Thank you ^^**

Guest 2: **Here's the next update and thank you ^^**

SilentPerson: **That's okay. It's cool to know stuff like that! :D**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **XD I actually don't know what I'm saying on that line. Wow, you can drive? Cool!**

Tavia99: **Yeah!** (Me: Thank you Firestar :D)

BabylonianRider: **Thank you ^^**

DarkdemonRaYven: **Thank yoooou XD**

Lunar Radioactive: **Thank you ^^**

Naughtia: **Thank you and yeah ^^. Go Bee! It's a race! Jolt, I wanna hear his voice.**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Hehehe.. XD**

MiniAjax: **Thank you ^^ here's more.**

Aeglos3: **Yeah ^^ they sure are. And yeah ^^**

Jimmy 144: **Thank you ^^**

Autobot-Bre: **Hehehe, thank you ^^**

Lady Minuialwen: **Thank you**

LadyMalfoySnape: **Yeah! They're one step closer ^^**

Bee4ever: **Thank you ^^**

Jazz's lil ninja:**XD**

Darkpoisonivy: **XD. Awwwww Thank you :3**

SJSGirl: **Jolt is quiet but smart ^^. I don't even know what I'm saying on that line. I even don't know what it means ^^"**

**Special thanks to the awesome **Bee4ever**! For Beta-ing this story :D**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 15: Chocolate Love

Another day, another bright and sunny day. I yawned, and stretched my arms up in the air. Smiling to myself, I went to the bathroom, doing the same daily routine. I went to the main hangar to see the whole Autobot team there with Samuel, Mikaela, William, and Robert. I smiled as I jogged towards them. I went up to the catwalk and stood beside Mikaela as Optimus slowly bent to our level. Robert and William were facing the computer; while Samuel, Mikaela, and I were facing the leader of the Autobots.

"Jen, I believe it's unsafe for you to be here at the moment." Optimus said.

I raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?" I asked, as I crossed my arms.

Optimus sighed through his vents and gave a small smiled, "Director Galloway-," He was cut off by Ironhide. _"Pain in the aft Director;" _he grunted. Optimus turned to him and glared a little. "As I was saying; Director Galloway is coming here and he's a bit uncooperative with us;" he finished.

Samuel and Robert snorted. William scoffed and said "More like hate. He tried to exile the Autobots once!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"And there's no telling what he would do to you if he learns that you know of our existence." Elita-One added, crossing her arms across her chest plates.

"That's why I want you to take her away for today, Sunstreaker." Optimus said to the golden mech. The yellow Lamborghini nodded and transformed into his alt-mode. "I want Sideswipe to remain here. Director Galloway might get suspicious if the both of you are gone." He continued.

Sideswipe shrugged, but nodded. I waved goodbye to everyone as I climbed inside Sunstreaker. I got into the driver's seat and the door quickly shut. I lightly stepped on the gas pedal, and heard the engine purr. I smiled, and finally stepped on the gas pedal fully, making the car accelerate quickly. I was now a bit calmer driving a car. Yesterday, I got my driver's license. William took me to take the test and I passed with flying colors. They took a picture of me, and gave me my driver's license. I glanced over at my bag and smiled.

We took the back path, because Optimus just comm. linked us that Director Galloway is on his way thru the front path. I was in the driver's seat when I heard Optimus' voice through the radio. I flinched and gripped the steering wheel, and Sunstreaker chuckled a bit as the car shuddered. I smiled sheepishly as the ride was now quiet.

The silence had become awkward. "Mr. Streaker… How do you want to spend the day? I asked "We can't return until Director Galloway has left the base."

"I dunno… Wanna go for a walk in the park?" He suggested.

"Whatever you want, Mr. Streaker." I said.

The yellow Lamborghini's engine revved loudly as we both drove to town for a walk in the park. On the way to the park, I couldn't help but think… was Director Galloway a real pain in the bottom? I mean, would he really exile the Autobots from Earth, when the Decepticons are roaming around? The Decepticons would kill us if the Autobots were gone. The end would come if the Decepticons took over our planet. I frowned to myself. I guess Director Galloway is a real pain in the bottom.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of driving, we finally arrived at the park. It was quiet. A nice peaceful and quiet walk at the park would be lovely on a hot summer day. I stepped out of Sunstreaker while his holoform appeared. I swung my bag over my shoulder as Sunstreaker shoved his hand into his jeans' pockets. I pulled up my hood as the heat was beginning to sting my head. I glanced around to find Sunstreaker, but I didn't see him.

I look over to a group of girls and saw Sunstreaker in the middle. I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself. Once again, Sunstreaker had his hands full. I sat on the bench, and waited for him to finish flirting with the girls. I shoved my hand into my bag, and grabbed my sketch book and pencil. I sketched the park; a bit rough, but it still shows a landscape of the park. I smiled to myself as I finally finished the sketch.

I look up and raised my eyebrows as Sunstreaker and the group of girls are now gone. I sighed and started to sketch again. A shadow was blocking the sunlight from hitting my head. I looked back; and a pair of arms hugged my shoulders. It was Sunstreaker. He closed his eyes as he hugged me tightly. I blushed a bit as he held me close from the back of the bench. He reached his right hand forward and grabbed my right hand.

"You know what would make this sketch better?" He asked and I shook my head.

He let out a soft chuckle and began to sketch a bit while holding my right hand that was holding the pencil. His left arm was still hugging my shoulder. He finished the sketch. I leaned forward and saw three people on the path. Two boys and one girl, the three were holding hands… I think they're close friends. I felt both of Sunstreaker's arms hugged my shoulders again. He leaned forward with a soft smile.

"It's you, me, and Sides." He whispered in my ear.

"O-Oh… The sketch you drew is lovely." I smiled.

"Thanks." Sunstreaker replied.

He released my shoulders and hopped over the bench, sitting down beside me with his arm over my shoulder. He pulled me close to him as I was sketching again. I smiled a bit, as another sketch was finished. "Hey, have you ever thought about becoming an artist? You know..like a sketch artist?" Sunstreaker asked as I shook my head.

"No… that's my second dream. My first dream is to become a doctor." I replied.

Sunstreaker shivered. "Just don't become like Hatchet; and don't be as quiet as Jolty." He snickered.

I lightly hit his head with my sketch book and smiled. He playfully glared at me and laughed as I followed. He glanced over at the ice cream cart across from us and smiled. "Wait for a moment, 'kay?" He said as he got up.

Oh no… not again… He's buying ice cream! I face-palmed. Whenever I ate ice cream, I would always end up with a mess on my face!

"Here 'ya go!" Sunstreaker chirped; and gave me a cone.

I smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Streaker."

Good thing it was a snow cone with strawberry flavored topping.

I finished mine, and glanced over to Sunstreaker. He was finished with his cone, too. He looked over towards me and smiled. "Director Slag-O is gone from base!" He cheered.

"Well? Shall we head back to base?" I asked.

"We shall!" He chirped happily.

Just then, my cell phone vibrated. I shifted, as I shoved my hand into my front pocket. I grabbed my cell phone and opened the text-message. It was from Samuel. I read the text, and laughed a bit.

_Hey, Jen? Can you buy us some Hershey's Chocolate? Pleeeeeeease? Ratchet the Hatchet didn't let me have my morning chocolate! _

_Thank you :)_

I glanced at Sunstreaker. "Can we go to the store first? Mr. Samuel wants me to buy some chocolate." I smiled.

"Sure, anything for you." Sunstreaker replied.

I slid inside his alt-mode, and a seatbelt was strapped over my chest. I took the passenger's seat while Sunstreaker took the driver's seat. I smiled a bit, as another text-message came. It was from Mikaela, William, and Robert. I raised an eyebrow as they wanted me to buy sweets and chips. Didn't Ratchet forbid us to bring that kind of snack to the base? I guess bending the rule a bit is fine. After all, I do like chocolates, just not that much.

* * *

Um… so I have around fifty to sixty dollars in my wallet. I guess I could buy two box of Hershey's Chocolate, three bags of chips, and a bag of gummy bears. All of that might fit inside my bag. My best option is to hide the sweets and chips from the Autobots, mostly Ratchet and Jolt. Since both of them are the doctors. I guess the two just wanted us to eat healthy.

I asked Sunstreaker to wait for me while I went into the store to buy the treats. I searched the whole store for Hershey's chocolate, Gummy bears, and big bag of Chips; and found those in only fifteen minutes. I was clueless around big stores like Wal-Mart. I very much prefer smaller stores. I got lost a few times, but I did manage to get to the cashier. I paid for the treats, and stuffed them in my bag.

I walked out of the store with a smile, but a hand grabbed me by my upper arm and dragged me towards a less crowded area. My left shoulder hit a brick wall. I flinched a bit; and looked up to see a group of bulllies standing in front of me. I can't believe how many bullies I've attracted so far.

"Hey, it's the mute! Give us your lunch money!" a voice snarled. Oops… My guess is this voice belongs to Trent.

I stood up straight. It's time I stood up for myself. "For the record, Mr. DeMarco, we are not at school; and there is no lunch money." I said.

"Huh? So over the summer you've grown a backbone?" He asked as he grabbed my hoodie and slammed me to the wall.

"Yes!" I growled, looking him straight in the eye.

A few 'Oooohs' were heard from his group. Trent snickered; and tightened his grip on my hoodie. "You know what? Let's play a game of kill the rat." He growled.

I closed my eyes. I was ready for a hit but, nothing came. I opened my eyes and my eyes widened as I saw Sunstreaker's holoform grab Trent's fist. Sunstreaker glanced over to me and smiled, but his smile soon faded when he turn to face Trent. "Listen here you no good son of a glitch. If you ever lay your dirty' filthy hand on my girl, I swear to Primus you won't be able to walk or do anything when I'm done with you and your puny friends!" Sunstreaker growled and his alt-mode revved his engine loudly.

"Or better yet, I have my brother waiting inside my yellow Lamborgini. I can easily push you and let him run over you. So? Get run over or scram? Your choice." Sunstreaker smirked.

Trent growled, and ran off with his friends. Sunstreaker laughed as he saw Trent and his gang running like little girls. He glanced over towards me and helped me up. "Thank you, Mr. Streaker." I smiled.

"Anytime, sweetspark." He replied as he placed one hand beside my head. He gently placed his head on my shoulder. I blushed a bit as I tried to lift him up.

"Um… Mr. Streaker, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Jen…" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry… Let's get back to base and get some Energon." He laughed. I laughed and nodded.

He gently lifted me up, picking me up bridal style. I yelped a bit as he chuckled. His alt-mode drove up to us and stopped. Opening the passenger door by himself, he gently put me inside and a seatbelt strapped over my chest. I placed my bag on my lap as his holoform appeared in the driver's seat.

An idea popped into my head. I reached inside my bag and grabbed a piece of chocolate. "Here… eat it. Um… It will help a bit." I smiled.

Sunstreaker smiled and grabbed my wrist. He leaned his head closer and ate the chocolate. I stared at him with a smile as he leaned back with chocolate stains on his lips. He licked the chocolate off of his lips and smiled. "Sweet, but bitter! What is it?" He asked.

"Dark chocolate." I smiled.

"Why is it called dark?"

"Um… It taste bitter and sweet… more like a bittersweet taste. And it's colored dark." I answered.

He nodded.

* * *

As I arrived at the main hangar, I quickly jogged over towards Samuel and the others. I smiled and I jabbed my thumb toward my bag. They grinned and we slipped away from Ratchet and Jolt's monitors. As soon as we were away from the main hangar, I gave them their requested treats. Hershey's chocolate to Samuel, gummy bears to Mikaela, two bags of chips to William and Robert.

"Man! It's been awhile since I have had chocolate!" Samuel chirped.

"Shut it man! You're gonna get our stuff confiscated by Hatchet! You know that they have ultra sensitive hearing!" Robert smacked the back of Samuel's head.

"Knock it off dude!" William smacked Robert's arm.

"Cool it!" Mikaela scolded.

I giggled. They all ate their snacks peacefully, but large footsteps were heard. We all gulped and quickly stuffed all of the snacks inside my bag. I sheepishly smiled at Jolt and Ratchet. "Afternoon, Doctor Ratchet and Doctor Jolt." I bowed my head.

"Afternoon Jen. Why do I smell unhealthy fuels coming from all of you?" Ratchet asked as he sniffed the air.

We all shifted a little; mostly Samuel, as he had eaten a lot of sugar. "Sam? Why are you shaking?" Jolt asked.

"SUGAR!" He yelled.

He began to run away from Jolt and Ratchet, who tried to grab him. I turned to Mikaela, who nodded in response. "Um… he's has a bit of a sugar rush." She smiled.

"I see… Jolt! Sedate Sam immediately! I need to run tests on him to see if he's alright." Ratchet ordered, and Jolt nodded.

Jolt ran to find Samuel; and we heard a faint 'Eeeeep' coming from the end of the hall. William and Robert quickly escaped with Mikaela and I. We scooted away from the CMO and his assistant. They didn't even notice us running away from them. They were too busy with Samuel to even notice us.

At the end, Mikaela, William, Robert, and I finished our snacks in Robert's room. He was one of the last people to be searched by the Autobots because of his room. His room was filled with guns, ammo, a lot of magazines, and it was a bit messy. It was hard enough to even see the floor. The door burst open, and we saw Ratchet's holoform panting. He scanned the room and we waved our hands.

"Hi! Just playing a friendly game of cards!" William smiled.

"Um… how do you play this again?" I asked.

"It's called poker." Mikaela said.

I nodded. Ratchet looked us over and grumbled, "There seems to be nothing wrong here. I shall go back to Sam. He needs to be sedated because of his sugar rush." He said as we all sweat dropped.

"That was a close one…" Robert sighed.

"Yeah…" We all replied with a sigh.

We cleaned up all of the mess, and went back to our own rooms. But, Mikaela wanted to see if Samuel was alright. I decided to go back to my own room. it was calm and quiet. I went over to my desk, and dumped all of my stuff on my desk. Alright… sketch book, pencil, eraser, book, and a chocolate bar. Wait, a chocolate bar? I thought I gave it to Samuel? Where did that come from? I thought, as I examined the piece.

I shrugged, and grabbed the MP3 player I got from Jazz; played tunes and started to sketch again. I stopped, as I glanced over at the chocolate bar. I sighed; I should just throw this away. I grabbed it and threw it across the room and into the trash can. I had eaten enough junk for one day. But, I stopped. My MP3 player wasn't that loud, soft enough for me to hear a soft clang. I raised an eyebrow. Did I really throw it into the trash can?

I looked back and saw a certain blonde. "Afternoon, Mr. Bee." I greeted.

"Afternoon Jen!" He chirped happily, as he walked over towards me. "You know… Ratchet and Jolt will have a fit if they ever find out about this." He showed me the chocolate. I face-palmed.

"Don't worry! I won't tell! But you've got to get rid of the evidence!" He said in a conspiratorial tone.

"Really, Mr. Bee? Thanks!" I said. He nodded.

"Open wide!" He smiled.

I sighed, but did as told. He placed the end of the Hershey's chocolate in my mouth and released the chocolate. I held it between my teeth as I turn around to face my sketch book again. But, the chair was spun around. I yelped a bit, and saw Bumblebee smiling at me. He crossed his arm as I tilted my head.

He leaned toward my face, and bit the other end of the chocolate. I blushed as his lips were just a few centimeters away. I stayed still as he began to move forward a bit. Now, my guess would be about 0.2 centimeters away from my own. I gulped as he stopped at 0.1 centimeter away. He bit the chocolate off, and leaned back. I sighed heavily. Only 0.1 more centimeter and it'll be my first kiss.

We both swallowed the chocolate and sighed in relief. Bumblebee leaned forward again and smiled at me. "That was sweet!" I nodded.

He tilted his head to the side and smirked, "You got a little something over here." He said as he pointed his finger to the side of my lip.

I placed my finger on the side and tried to wipe whatever it is off. "That won't work!" Bumblebee chirped and placed a thumb on the left side of my lips.

He wiped it off as I blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Bee." I smiled.

"You're welcome!" He chirped happily.

* * *

**A/N: I was literally eating a chocolate Hershey bar when I came up with that idea. Oooohhhh! Bumblebee is taking a few steps forward! Now, can Sunny and Sides do that too? Let's hope so! **

**Special thank to:  
Dunk234, metalatron-she-lives, **and **MrBushid0  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Jimmy 144, Dunk234, Shewolf-skittles-twist14, **and **Firestorm152  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**And sorry… E-mail on computer and phone still glitching! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3 **


	16. Chapter 16: Winter Confession

**A/N: It's been so long! I'm so sorry for not updating! But, thanks for the favs, alerts, and reviews~! And I dunno if there's a ski resort near Tranquility… I never been there or anywhere ^^ So I made it up XD ;p**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Thank you ^^ and maybe in future chaps XD**

Autobot-Bre: **Thank you ^^ Here's more**

SJSGirls: **LOL XD**

Hellraiserphoenix: **Thanks and yeah ^^**

Darkpoisonivy: **Dunno ^^, me too XD**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Maybe…. *wink* thank you ^^**

SilentPerson: **XD I do, in a good way ^^**

Aeglos3: **Thank you ^^. And probably she might**

LunarShadowAngel: **Thank you ^^**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Hehehe XD**

Tavia99: **Thank you!** (SS and SS: Hey! You let Bee do it!) (Me: I didn't!) **XD**

MiniAjax: **Not everybody ^^. Ratchet the Hatchet :D** (Me: AW!) (Ratchet: Serves you right.)

Jimmy 144: **Thank you ^^ and yeah ^^**

KnockOut'sFanGirl221: **Thank you ^^ Love you pen name ^^. Knock Out's one of my fav con. He's in third**. (First Barricade, second Soundwave from TFP, and there's KO!) XD

Anonomon: **Hehehe ^^ Ratchet is Ratchet! XD**

Lady Minuialwen: **Thanks X3**

Naughtia: **Me too! Or else it would be a mess! XD. Afty Galloway! :D** (Optimus: Watch you language.) (Me: Aft.) (Optimus: *glares*)

CalicoKat35: **XD, soon ^^. Thank you ^^**

Kyubbi lover 98: **Here's the next update ^^**

**Special Thanks to the awesome** Bee4ever **for beta-ing this story! ;D **

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Winter Confession

Seven more days until our summer vacation is over. We decided to spend the week at a ski resort. I didn't even know that there was a snowy mountain near this state. Some of the Autobots decided to come along with us: Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, Jolt, Arcee, and Chromia. The twins probably came along because they both are kind of my guardians, my real guardian is Barricade but, he can't come along because he has to keep a low profile. The Decepticons might be hunting him down. So, Prowl came to keep the twins, Jazz, and Ironhide out of trouble.

The main reason they came is because three of the Autobots are our guardians. Then, Jolt's here because Ratchet insisted that we needed a medic in case someone gets hurt on our trip. At first, Ratchet refused to let us go on this trip. Samuel and Robert pleaded for him to let us go and eventually, he relented… with one condition: _don't do anything stupid_. Yeah, like we could ever do anything to hurt ourselves on soft snow.

Samuel, William, and Robert got their own room with the male Autobots, while Mikaela and I shared with the female Autobots. We spent a bit more money trying to convince the manager to let us keep the Autobots' alt-modes in a warm place. Between Samuel's whining, Mikaela's smile, Ironhide's gun, and Chromia's glare; the manager gave in. Robert, William, and I sighed in relief, while the rest of the Autobots chuckled.

Right now, I was wearing a thick jacket with black ski pants, a knitted woolly hat, gloves, and a pair of blue goggles. I had my snowboard, while Mikaela decided to use skis instead of a snowboard. Samuel, William, Robert, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, and the twins also decided to use snowboards. Prowl, Jolt, Chromia, and Arcee decided to use skis, the same as Mikaela.

I've been studying and watching how to snowboard on Youtube, since we'd planned to go on this trip. It was quite interesting. If you're using a snowboard, you bend your board a little to the left or right to keep your balance, but if you're using skis, you lean your body forwards to make yourself go faster. Who knew skiing was going to be more fun and safer than skateboarding?

I stared at the mountain we were going to ski, but Prowl insisted that we humans start on the bunny hill. I sighed heavily, as I carried my snowboard towards the bunny hill. William grumbled something, which I presume was a bad word. Robert started to rant about it. Samuel whined, while Mikaela and I decided to talk to Prowl about going to the bigger mountain.

"Officer Prowl, I'm sure we can handle ourselves on the big mountain. The bunny hills are for kids." I explained.

Prowl gave us a stare and sighed. "Alright."

Mikaela and the others cheered while I thanked him for letting us go. I turned to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with a small smile. They both swung their snowboards over their shoulders and grinned happily. "Alrighty, Jenny! Let's get going! We're burning snow just by standing here!" Sideswipe chirped.

I nodded, "Yeah… let's go and don't call me Jenny." I stated, earning a chuckle from Jolt and Bumblebee.

I waited for the next chair to come. Mikaela and Samuel had already gotten a chair, and had almost reached the top. The only ones that were left were Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Jolt, and I.

I rolled my eyes when I heard the twins and Bumblebee fighting over who's going to sit next to me. I grabbed Jolt's hand and dragged him along. He raised an eyebrow, but soon he smiled and nodded. Looks like Bee and the twins noticed the annoyed look on my face. When we both sat, I giggled as the twins and Bumblebee complained. Jolt only chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder to see the three getting left behind, and having to ride together.

I hopped off the chair with Jolt, and slid away as we waited for the twins and Bumblebee to arrive. Samuel laughed along with Ironhide and Robert when the three saw the twins and Bumblebee riding together. Mikaela stifled a laugh, while Arcee and Chromia giggled. Jazz and Prowl chuckled as Jolt and I were staring. William shook his head and face palmed. I walked away from the boys and towards the girls.

"Are you femmes ready to show the mechs that we got moves?" Chromia grinned as she put on her goggles.

"Of course." Arcee replied with a smirk.

"Yup!" Mikaela chirped.

"Ready." I stated as I threw my board down and hopped on. I bent down, and buckled the board on my feet; put on my goggles, and stood up straight. Taking one last deep breath, I glanced down.

"See you mechs later! First one down is the winner, and the last one down is a rotten egg!" Chromia yelled over her shoulder, and skied down.

I jumped, and skied down the mountain; smiling as I heard the boys yelling at us girls. I glanced back to see the boys putting on their snowboards and skis. I looked over to my right, and saw Sideswipe giving me a two finger salute. He speeded down faster as I shook my head. I heard Ironhide calling names at the twins, because they had pushed him at the start, and he fell flat on his face. Sunstreaker raced down the mountain with Sideswipe, trying to get away from Ironhide.

I shook my head and went faster. Beside me, I saw Bumblebee. He gave me a smile before doing a trick. He grinned as I gave him a thumbs up. We both speeded up a little to catch up with the others. I shredded down the mountain for a few minutes more, and finally arrived at the bottom; stopped, and took off my board. Glancing around, I found the girls with Ironhide and the twins.

Soon, Robert and William arrived with Jolt and Prowl. Samuel came a minute after, with snow all over his jacket and pants. "Sammy! What happened?" Bumblebee asked, as he tried to hide his laugh.

Samuel glared at him, "I tripped over a snow lump." He mumbled.

"You should've seen him!" Bumblebee laughed. "He tripped at the beginning!" He burst into laughter with the twins.

"Shut up, okay?! This is my first try! First try!" Samuel defended.

"I told you that you all should go to the bunny hill." Prowl interrupted.

"Enough with the bunny hill!"

We all cracked up.

* * *

We played for a bit longer before returning to the resort. I sat in the lobby waiting for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to return. They told me to stay put and wait for them. Apparently, the others had returned to their rooms for some rest. I sighed heavily, and a small puff of steam appeared when I breathed. I rubbed my shoulders and shivered a little. Even with the heater at the resort, the air inside is still cold.

"Here you go."

I looked up, and saw Sideswipe holding a cup. I grabbed the cup slowly and sniffed the liquid; looked up and raised an eyebrow. Both twins sat at the same time. "Hot chocolate?" I asked as they both shrugged.

"Hey, you humans said that hot chocolate would warm you up." Sunstreaker said.

"True." I replied, sipping the drink carefully.

"GAH! HOT!" Sideswipe suddenly yelled.

Sunstreaker and I both jumped a bit as Sides spilled his hot chocolate on his chest. He took off his jacket and started to fan himself, and groaned in pain, continuing to fan himself with his shirt and hand. Both, Sunstreaker and I laughed at him. Sideswipe glared a little at us but, we both ignored it and continued to laugh. Sideswipe grabbed my hand, and placed it on his chest. I only raised an eyebrow as he closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes, revealing soft electric blue eyes.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"For what, Mr. Swipe?" I asked.

"For cooling me down; your hand cooled the heat from my chest." He smirked.

"I… um… see? Glad you've finally cooled down, Mr. Swipe." I smiled.

"Cheater." I heard Sunstreaker mumble.

Sideswipe laughed; "Let's go back. I wanna change my clothes," he said; as he placed his arm around Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Talk to you later, Jen!" He yelled.

I waved goodbye, and glanced over at the clock. 4:00 p.m. I sighed, and smiling to myself. I decided to take a walk to the mountain; stretching my arms as I walked outside. I inhaled the fresh, non polluted air, and exhaled. I took a step forward, but I was stopped by a chuckle. I turned around, and saw Bumblebee leaning against the resort's wall. He smirked, and pushed himself away from the wall; shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back.

"Afternoon, Mr. Bee." I greeted.

"Afternoon, Jen." He replied. "Going for a walk?" He asked and I nodded. "Can I come with you?"

I smiled, "Of course you can."

Bumblebee grinned. We both started to hike. I texted Mikaela that Bumblebee and I are in the mountains, hiking. I smiled as I clicked send. I shoved my phone back into my pocket, and continued to walk on the hiking path with Bumblebee. The hike was silent, either we were afraid to cause an avalanche, or we were nervous with each other. Bumblebee glanced over towards me, and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. I smiled as he smiled back.

* * *

After about an hour of hiking, we reached the top.

"Cool…" Bumblebee breathed.

"I agree…" I also breathed.

It was beautiful. The sky's normal blue color was turned into a mix of shady orange and red with white. The snow white blanket covering the whole area was just beautiful. I took out my cell phone and started to take pictures of the incredible view; smiling as I took one last picture. I yelped when something cold hit my back. I looked back, and saw Bumblebee tossing a snowball up and down. He smirked and threw the snowball at me.

I ducked and smiled. I made a snowball of my own, and threw it at Bumblebee. He dodged and hit me with another one. I tried again and again. I almost gave up when I hadn't hit him yet, and it was already my twentieth throw. Bumblebee was winning because he hit me twenty two times! But finally, I hit him!

He yelped in surprise, and fell down. He laughed as I giggled. Bumblebee moved his arms up and down while he moved his legs from side to side. He stood up proudly with the snow angel on the ground. I laughed and dropped beside his snow angel, and made my own. I stopped as I was done making the angel out of snow. I wanted to stand up, but Bumblebee pushed me down.

"He he he; I found an angel!" he chirped happily.

"Really? Where?" I asked as I stood up and glanced around.

Bumblebee shook his head and pushed me down again. "The angel's right in front of me." He smiled.

I nod. "Oh… I get it! The snow angel you made is the angel you're talking about!" I smiled.

Bumblebee shook his head and helped me up. He hugged me and whispered, "You're the angel, sweetspark."

I blushed, "I'm no angel, Mr. Bee. I'm only human. Angels have wings and halos." I stated.

"But, you're an angel in our optics." He smiled.

"Stop talking nonsense." I said as I playfully smacked his arm.

He laughed and grinned sheepishly.

* * *

It started to get dark, and snow heavily, while Bumblebee and I were hiking back down the mountain. We'd been hiking since the afternoon. Well, we actually got carried away on our hike and didn't even notice it was six. Bumblebee tried to comm. link Prowl or Jolt or anyone, but the snowstorm was too strong, and it blocked their link with each other. I checked my cell phone signal, and didn't have any bars.

"Jen!" Bumblebee yelled, trying to be heard over the loud sound of the snowstorm. I glanced over at him. "Look! A house!" He shouted as he pointed to a house, not far from us.

I nodded, and ran towards the house with Bumblebee. We both arrived safely inside the house. I glanced around, while Bumblebee tried to close the door. The small wooden house was abandoned, probably had been for years. I sat in the corner with Bumblebee as we both were still trying to contact the Autobots or the humans. Finally, Bumblebee got a signal.

"Prowl! This is Bumblebee. Do you copy?" Bumblebee shouted.

"_I hear you scout."_ Prowl said as the voice was being cut off bit by bit.

"Listen, Jen and I are taking shelter in a small house. We'll be back soon after the storm is over." Bumblebee continued.

"_Alright, be safe. We will be waiting for your return." _Prowl ended the chat as there was a buzzing sound.

We both sat in silence. Fifteen minutes had passed, and the storm wasn't going away anytime soon. Bumblebee grabbed some wood from the house; and made a small fire, trying to keep it steady and not burn the house down. We placed a bit of snow around the fire, and warmed up a bit.

I shivered and curled up into a ball. I hugged my knees tightly as I buried my face into my knee. Then, I felt something warm around my body. I looked up, and saw it was Bumblebee. He had wrapped his holoform's jacket around himself and me, snuggling closer to keep me warm. He said that his alt-mode was in stasis mode because his holoform was out of range and the range was only a mile or two. Farther than a mile or two, and his alt-mode or bi-pedal mode would be in stasis lock until his holoform returned to a radius of one to two miles or closer.

"I've researched human culture, and found that if humans are stuck in a snowstorm like this, they shouldn't sleep and they have to snuggle close to each other… to keep each other warm. Am I right?" Bumblebee asked.

I nodded, "You're right, Mr. Bee…" I said.

I closed my eyes slightly and sighed, but I yelped as I felt Bumblebee lift me up and placed me on his lap. He gripped my shoulder, and buried his nose in my knitted hat. I felt blood rise to my cheeks, I'm beginning to think that the weather has gotten to me. Bumblebee opened his eyes and smiled.

"I told you that we should stay awake." He scolded.

"I know, Mr. Bee. I was just closing my eyes; not sleeping. You can put me down now." I said.

He shook his head, "Nuh-uh. I also said that we should snuggle to keep each other warm!" He pouted.

I laughed as I shook my head.

* * *

We both stayed silent for a few minutes and the loud wind started to calm down. Bumblebee opened his eyes as I stared at him sleepily. I yawned and stretched my arms. I sneezed as Bumblebee seemed to panic a little.

"Jen! You've caught a cold!" He said worriedly.

I shook my head, "No Mr. Bee… It's just a sneeze." I said.

"You need something to warm you up." Bumblebee stated as he looked around.

He suddenly got an idea. Bumblebee leaned closer as he lifted my chin up. I stared at him, blushing madly. Was he going to kiss me, I wondered? He placed a cold hand on my cheek as I placed mine on top of his. I stared into his electric blue eyes and blushed, as Bumblebee smiled at me, blushing, himself. He brought his lips closer to mine.

I stopped him with my hand, pushing him back gently. He stared at me with wide eyes. "S-Sorry Mr. Bee… I can't…" I whispered.

His eyes softened, and he placed a kiss on my forehead, "Don't push yourself if you're not ready, Jen. I can wait. And besides, it's fun to tease you." He winked.

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Then, the door burst open. We both stared at our company, and my eyes widened. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared wide eyed at us both. I blushed again, as I just realized that Bumblebee was still hugging me. The twins glared at Bumblebee, while Bumblebee smirked at them.

"JEN~! How could you?" Sideswipe pouted.

"Yeah! I thought we were going to be your BF!" Sunstreaker continued.

BF? Best friend? They are my best friends. "Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker," I stood up. "You both are my best friends." I smiled as I put my hands on each of their shoulders.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's jaw dropped as I heard Bumblebee snort with laughter. "Looks like I'm winning." Bumblebee laughed.

"Jen… tell us the truth… Do you like Bumblebee as a lover?" Sunstreaker crossed his arms as Sideswipe gripped my shoulders. Bumblebee stiffened as he waited for an answer.

I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Well… um…" I trailed off.

"Well?" The three asked.

"I like someone else." I said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! *music plays* I always wanted to type that in. Oh~! Jen likes someone else! But, who could he be? Let's find out! Next time! XD**

**Special thanks to:  
Diana Fay, xx'D'xx VaMpIrE xx'D'xx, kittygirl365, PyroKitsune, Appleajax XD, 69f*ckers **(sorry… cannot say your pen name… Or else my mom would kill me)**, Xireana Zetsubou, **and **kyubbi lover 98.  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Diana Fay, Latina shewolf, kittygirl365, **and **Appleajax XD  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Still have a glitching phone and e-mail! DX**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and no flames please ^^**

**R&R please :3 **


	17. Chapter 17: Old Memories

**A/N: A new chap! Since I'm going to have my midterm exam next week, I'm doing a fast update! Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts!**

SJSGirl: **LOL and let's see ^^**

Autobot-Blurr-221: **^^ and You've change you pen name again, Blurr is the 'bot that talks really fast right? And of course, I'm never bumping the T to an M, I'm still *looks at profile* 14. The story will stay a T till the end ^^**

MiniAjax: **XD She does like 'the someone' though ^^**

Autobot-Bre: **Here's the next update ^^**

Transformers nummber 1 fan: **Thank you ^^**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Hehehe ;b. XD**

Hellraiserphoenix: **Here's the update ^^**

Athleanaprime21: **Thank you ^^**

Lady Minuialwen: **Thanks X3**

Anonomon: **XD, I never seen snow. I want to though…**

Naughtia: **The wait has come to an end XD here's the next chap ^^**

Autobot nightmare: **Thanks :D**

Aeglos3: **Here's the new chap.**

Lunar Radioactive: **XD**

Tavia99: **XD **_(Me: That's okay ^^, thank you Snowstorm ^^)_**And BB is adorable X3, he's all yours ^^**

Autobot StarRacer: **XD, hehehe here's the next update.**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **That's okay ^^ the 'person' is in this chap ^^**

LunarShadowAngel: **XD**

Jacky Writer: **Yup sure can do ^^**

Guest: **XD. Might be ^^. Thank you.**

KH-Hardcorefan4483:** Thank you ^^. Maybe that's going to be in a new KHXTF fic ^^**

darkpoisonivy:** hehehe, here's the next update ^^**

**Special thanks to **Bee4ever **for beta-ing this story!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot**

* * *

Chapter 17: Old Memories

_"Is it Ratchet?"_

"No."

_"Mudflap and Skids?"_

"No."

_"Prowl?"_

"No."

_"Barricade?"_

"No."

_"Jolt?"_

"No."

_"Epps?"_

"No."

_"Galloway?"_

"Heck no."

I sighed heavily. They've been asking me questions since the day I told them that I liked someone else. I kept on answering _'No'_ and they still want me to answer their questions. The twins suggested that they say the Autobots' names and I have to answer a _'yes'_ or _'no'_ to each name. I rejected all of the names, but I almost burst out laughing when the twins said Director Galloway's name. I mean, I have never even met the man! How could I like a man when I don't know who he is? And besides, Director Galloway sounded like a bad man.

I slammed my forehead on Jolt's dashboard. I was getting tired of these questions. So, I turned the radio off and leaned back to the leather seat. Jolt chuckled, as he'd been hearing our little chat since I got inside of his alt-mode. I decided to ride with the Chevrolet Volt because it was the best idea. If I go with Sideswipe or Sunstreaker, I might be questioned all the way back to base. On the other hand, if I go with Bumblebee, Samuel and Mikaela might question me as well.

I sighed heavily, as the radio switched on again. I groaned as the twins began to ask me questions once again. "Look, Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker. I do NOT like Director Galloway. And I love all of you equally, alright? I just like this someone more, okay?"

_"Once we find out who this guy is, I swear to Primus that he's going to end up in the deepest pit!"_ I heard Sideswipe yelled.

_"I'll be happy to assist you, brother." _Sunstreaker said.

I groaned and turn to Jolt's holoform, "Help?" I asked.

Jolt chuckled and said, "Break it up guys. Jen's tired, and she's going to recharge now. You can ask her later. Over and out." He broke the link and clicked the radio off.

"Thank you, Doctor Jolt." I sighed in relief.

"You're welcome." He replied. "A quick question. Do you like Director Galloway? I'm just making sure that you haven't glitched or anything."

I laughed; "There is no way I would date someone like Director Galloway; he sounded really mean." I said as Jolt chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it!"

* * *

It has been two days since I last talked to Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. So now, it's the first day of school after a month long summer vacation. I basically went on my own, on my bike since I didn't want Bumblebee questioning me on my first day of school. I felt kind of bad for leaving them in such a hurry. Right now, it's around seven in the morning, and usually Samuel would pick Mikaela up around at seven thirty. He and Mikaela would arrive at school around seven forty five. Well, I always arrived at school earlier than the other students; so I was able to observe almost every student.

"Good afternoon, class." Mr. Spike greeted.

"Afternoon, Mr. Spike." The students groaned.

I grabbed my History book and placed it on my desk, opening it to page sixty. I heard a few weird noises coming from my right and behind me. I kept telling myself to not turn around but, I did. I glanced to my right and saw Mikaela sit right next to me, and Samuel was right behind me. I sighed as Samuel threw me a paper ball. I opened it up, and read what he had just written. I grabbed my pencil and began to write down my reply.

Sam: _Hey, can you tell me, who this person is that you like?_

Jen: _No. It's classified._

Sam: _The twins are going to bug you if you don't tell 'em._

Jen: _I know. I intend to keep the person that I like a secret. Mr. Swipe or Mr. Streaker might hurt the person if I did tell._

Sam: _Oh yeah. You know, Mikaela and the other girls are going to force the answer out of you._

Jen: _I know. Now, pay attention to Mr. Stone before you fail his class._

I tossed the paper back to Samuel. My guess was he must have read it, because I just heard him slam his forehead on his desk. I heard Mikaela giggle. I felt a smile curl up my lips, as I turned my History book to page sixty one. It had a doodle of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's holoforms, I had drawn it before I ever met their true form.

* * *

"Alright class, that's all for today. Go to your next class." Mr. Spike said as we all tidied our books.

I waited for Mikaela and Samuel to exit the classroom. Since the next class we're having is Gym, both Mikaela and I would go together to the girls' locker room. I pushed myself away from the wall and walked towards Mikaela and Samuel. We three headed towards the lockers to get our gym clothes. The gym uniform isn't that bad. It's a white t-shirt with a blue sweat jacket and blue shorts for boys. For the girls, a white t-shirt with the same blue sweat jacket and really short shorts, optional of course.

Mikaela wore the shorts but, not the shortest. I wore the knee length one. I observed the other girls and they wore the super short shorts. I heard Mikaela snorted and rolled her eyes at the other girls. I smiled nervously as Samuel fake vomited. I playfully smacked his arm and laughed a little. The coach blew his whistle and we approached him.

"Alright you sissies! Listen up! There's going to be a try out for the track team! Anyone who wants to join can step forward!" He yelled.

I perked up immediately. I always wanted to join the track team. Maybe by joining the team, my speed will increase; and if I ever meet a Decepticon, I'll be able to run faster. I glanced over at Samuel, who nodded in response. Looks like he wanted to join the track team too; we both stepped forward earning a look from Mikaela.

"We would like to join;" we both said in unison.

"Good! Anyone else?" Coach Mark yelled. "Witwicky! Jones! Get into position!" He yelled; and jabbed his thumb toward the starting line.

Samuel and I got into position. I placed my hand on the ground, and Samuel did the same. Coach Mark blew his whistle and we both ran as fast as we could. I heard Mikaela cheering for us at the starting line. I smiled and went faster. I passed Samuel with a proud smile. He had begun to tire a bit, but speeded up, and caught up with me. We were neck and neck.

Up front, I saw a group of girls. I ignored them, thinking that they were gossiping about Samuel and I joining the track team. I looked down for a brief moment, letting my guard down; and Samuel zoomed past me. I heard Samuel yelling for me to pay attention. I smiled a bit and raised my head up. When I looked up, I was tripped by one of the girls and my arm hit the hurdle that I was supposed to jump. I felt hard contact with the ground as I also felt pain in my leg and arm.

I slowly opened my eyes and flinched in pain as I tried to move. I looked down at my right leg. My eyes widened, my right leg had a big cut. I clutched the wound as tightly as I could to reduce blood loss. I also saw that the red liquid was running down my left arm. I bit my bottom lip to hold back an urge to scream out in pain. I closed my eyes tightly and felt tears filling up my eyes.

"Look at her!" A voice hissed. I snapped my eyes wide open. "Pathetic. Just pathetic. You think that you and Witwicky could be popular by joining the track Team?" She asked.

I stayed quiet.

"You're just a mute nobody with absolutely no talent. Why don't you just die?"

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my heart. My heart dropped as I lowered my face, slightly covering my eyes with my bangs. I gripped my right leg as I silently cried. I stopped crying when I realized something. I backtalked Trent, that means I can backtalk her as well. I shakily stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in my body. I could feel the blood tickling my skin. It was painful but, I had to hold it.

"Ms. Frankie, you can insult me all you want but, you DO NOT insult Mr. Samuel." I stated with a cold glare.

Even though I'm quiet, I have a very scary glare.

"Heh," Frankie snorted. "You think that glare of yours is going to bail you out of your problem? Not a chance." She laughed. "Witwicky should date another geek, Mikaela's too popular to go on a date with Witwicky."

"Ms. Frankie, Ms. Mikaela loves Mr. Samuel just the way he is." I glared again as I ignored Samuel and Mikaela.

Frankie snorted again and this time, she pushed my left shoulder, I flinched a bit as she smirked, "Witwicky's a nerd, a weirdo, a freak, just like you. But, you're so much worse!"

"Ms. Frankie; I am giving you a last warning to back away." I took a deep breath.

"Or what? Are you going to call your mommy and daddy?" She faked crying. "Oh that's right! Your mommy and daddy don't even know you exist!" Frankie and her friends laughed.

I felt anger rising up inside me. I raised my right hand and slapped her hard. Frankie stared, wide eyed, at me while I only stared at her blankly. "Ms. Frankie, I gave you a last warning, didn't I?"

"Why you little good for nothing bitch!" Frankie grabbed my jacket and punched my cheek.

I felt a little bit of blood on my mouth. I continued to glare at Frankie as she pushed me to the ground. Samuel and Mikaela tried to break the fight up, but the two were being held by Frankie's friends. I stared at Frankie blankly; as Frankie was either about to hit me with her fist or claw me with her fingernails. But, I didn't feel any pain. I stared closely at the shadows, and saw Emily there. She was defending me. Emily pushed Frankie off of me and helped me up.

"Hey! Don't bug my sister! Bug someone else!" Emily defended.

"Pfft. Emily, Emily, Emily!" Frankie sighed Emily's name. "What are you doing? Are you protecting this lowlife piece of trash?" She mocked.

"Yes! Don't like it? Deal with it!" Emily yelled again.

"Fine." The leader snorted and laughed.

I heard Mikaela and Samuel call out my name. I turned my head toward them, and smiled a bit. I looked back up, and Emily stared up at my bright blue eyes. She had a soft smile on her lips as she gripped my shoulder. "Jen! You've got to protect yourself! I cannot defend you all the time! Why don't you just learn Martial Arts? As much as I want to protect my older sister, I can't. I would love to but, can't." Emily said.

I sighed heavily, "I know" I breathed.

"Good!" Emily smiled as she placed her hand on her hips. "'Cause your friends are coming! I'll check up on you later, 'kay?" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran towards Trent.

I smiled a bit at her.

"Oh my; Jen! Are you alright? Of course you're not! You're bleeding!" Samuel panicked.

Mikaela helped me up. "We should take you to the nurse. SAM! Help me!" She yelled.

They both helped me towards the nurse's office.

"There you go, Ms. Jones;" the nurse said.

I smiled at the nurse. She had bandaged my right leg and my left arm. I tried to stand up; but stumbled a bit. Samuel quickly caught me by my good arm and Mikaela gasped a bit. I nodded to Samuel, and glanced back at the nurse. The nurse, Mrs. Tang, looked at me worriedly. I looked over towards Samuel and he paled a bit.

"I'm afraid that you need to see a doctor. I'm giving you a letter." She said as she began to write a note or a doctor's note. "I'm letting you out of school early." She continued.

"We're coming with her." Mikaela suddenly said.

Mrs. Tang shook her head, "No; you two need to get back to class. I'm sure her parents will pick her up right away."

I glanced over at Mikaela and Samuel, "Don't worry, Mr. Samuel and Ms. Mikaela. I'll be fine by myself. Go back to class and I'll contact Doctor Ratchet or Doctor Jolt on my way home." I whispered the last part.

They both seemed unconvinced, but they both finally agreed.

* * *

I grabbed my bike and hid away from Bumblebee. I didn't want him or the others to be worried about me having a small accident at school. I especially didn't want the twins or Barricade to know about what happened today. The three of them would probably hunt down the girls for hurting me. Ratchet might throw an over-sized wrench, Ironhide and Chromia might blast the girls with their cannons, and the rest of the Autobots might do the same.

I hesitated to call Ratchet or Jolt. I was afraid that they both were going to over-react and send Ironhide or William. Knowing that the military duo might arrest the girls that hurt me, I certainly didn't want to make a fuss on the first day of school. I kept on staring at my cell phone's screen while I was pedaling my old blue bike. I completely stopped as I passed by an old playground. I stared at the playground. It really brought back memories.

_I was around seven back then. I was alone sitting at the corner of the sandbox with my sketch book and colored pencils. I kept on staring at my sketch book. From the corner of my eyes, I saw my classmates playing with each other. I frowned a bit, as I looked down at my sketch. Staring at the sketch I just drew. It was the playground with me alone. I sighed heavily._

_"Hey," a soft voice called out. I felt a bit of weight on top of my head. I look up to see a brunette with pair of bright blue eyes. "Why are you here all alone?" He asked._

_I only stared at him with a really cold stare. _

_Um, you're Janette Jones, right?" He asked, as I nodded. My guess was he looked at my nametag. "Well, Janette. Mind if I call you Jen?" He asked again as I shook my head. _

"_My name's Christopher Ronald. You can call me Mr. Chris or Mr. Ronald. Or just call me Chris. From now on, I'll be playing with you!" Christopher smiled warmly at me._

_That's when I began to open up a bit to him and the other students. _

I used to give him flowers and always get good grades for him. He would treat me to ice cream if I ever got an A. Chris was my very first friend that I ever had. He'd been nice to me when my parents started to care about Emily more than me. He would be there to comfort me. Once, he found me crying at the edge of the playground. I remembered when he would use a puppet to cheer me up. That would always bring a smile to my face. Thinking of him made me miss him so much.

After all, he was my first love, even though he's older.

The last time I saw him was when he turned sixteen, I was eleven back then. He's five years older than me and right now, he's around twenty three. He said that his dream is to be a successful businessmen or a teacher. I support him and his dreams. He kept on supporting my old dream, to be a mechanic. I don't know why I even dream of becoming a mechanic.

I smiled at those old memories that one playground held. I hopped off of my bike, and wheeled the bike by my side as I went onto the playground. It was a bit rusty but it was still a playground. I smiled as I glanced around the playground, but my eyes landed on the young man standing in the middle of the rusty playground. I stared at him for a moment.

He turned around to look at me. He was wearing a black suit with a loosened tie. He had spiky brown hair, and bright blue eyes. I stared at him with wide eyes; gulping a bit as I felt a smile coming up to my lips.

"Jen?"

In front of me was the boy that I really liked when I was little.

* * *

Sam dialed in the number into his cell phone and waited patiently for an answer. He tapped his foot on the cement ground, and crossed his arm . He was calling Ratchet because he was worried about Jen and wanted to make sure that Jen made it to the Med Bay. He was marching down the parking lot with Mikaela right behind him. They walked towards Bumblebee with a worried expression. Bumblebee chirped and whirred worriedly as well, after seeing his charge was having one of his mood swings again.

"_**Hello?"**_ A grumpy voice answered.

"Ratchet! Thank goodness you answered! And why didn't you answer earlier; you grouchy, wrench throwing medic?" Sam sighed in relief.

"_**Sam! What in the name of the AllSpark are you calling me for?! If there's a medical emergency, contact me! But DO NOT; I repeat, DO NOT contact me if you're just going to call me names!" **_ Ratchet yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, Doc Bot! Listen, is Jen with you?" Sam asked as he got to the main point.

"_**No, she is not with me. Why in the name of Cybertron are you asking me that question? Isn't she with you and Mikaela?" **_Ratchet asked back a bit of concern in his voice.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed loudly. "Ratchet! Listen, earlier today, Jen had an accident! Some girls decided to trip her and she ended up with a large bloody cut on her right leg and her left arm-" he was cut off by the CMO.

"_**WHAT?! And you didn't contact me?!" **_ Ratchet yelled.

"I didn't! But, Jen said that she would contact you or Jolt!" Sam shouted at the same time he was panicking inside Bumblebee with Mikaela. "Wait! Is she with Barricade? Or Sides and Sunstreaker?"

"_**Primus no! Barricade is right here with us; and the twins' just drove away to pick her up."**_ Ratchet replied.

"You don't think that she's with a 'Con now, do you?" Mikaela snatched the cell phone from Sam.

"_**I hope she's not".**_ Ratchet mumbled.

"_**Alright, I've just told Optimus what just happened and comm. linked the terror twins. Ironhide and Chromia are not happy with the news. Try to avoid those two until you've found Jen. I'll send out Jolt just in case. At the mean time, find Barricade and begin searching for her with him. Ratchet out." **_Ratchet explained.

"Okay" Mikaela said and hung up.

"Bee, We're going to search for Jen with 'Cade." Sam said as Bumblebee revved his engine.

"Let's just hope the twins don't cause any terror." Mikaela prayed.

"I hope so too."

* * *

"_**Ratchet to terror twins. Do you two lug headed twins copy?**_

"_**Hey! Hatchet! What gives?" **_Sideswipe asked. "_**We were just going to pick Jen up! Nothing bad will happen!"**_

_**"That's the thing, Sideswipe. Jen is in trouble." **_Ratchet said.

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Both of them yelled in unison as the two Lamborghinis hit the brakes.

_**"Yes, apparently she was supposed to contact me or Jolt after an accident at their **__**school. She **__**had a cut on her right leg and left arm. A large one as Sam explained to me."**_ Ratchet explained.

_**"Great! Just great! Now she might be running around Tranquility with a bloody arm and a bloody leg! Primus! I hope she's alright!" **_Sunstreaker shouted.

_**"When I find the fragger that hurt her, I swear he's going down!"**_ Sideswipe quickly revved his engine as he and his twin speeded towards Tranquility High.

_**"Actually, the 'he' you are referring to is a femme."**_ Ratchet corrected as the twins growled. _**"Just keep on a look out and comm. link me back if you found her. I want her in my Med Bay with Jolt immediately."**_

_**"Okay." **_The twins responded.

_"Sunny; I'm worried!"_

_"Me too Sides, me too!"_

* * *

**A/N: Chap done! So the mysterious guy is Christopher Ronald, Jen's first Best friend. And we know now, that Jen's formalities comes from Christ ^^****. So she kinds of lied a little ;)**

**Special thanks to:  
kali yugah****, ****Princess Serenity Angel****, ****saiiax****, Queen-Aoibheal, **and **jewelofthedawn.  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
k-powDynamic, Superlils,**** BornWithTheSupercell,**and **jewelofthedawn.  
For adding this story to their alerts! **

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	18. Chapter 18: First Love

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, fav, and alerts! They made my day! I still have another week of midterm exam! DX**

Dawn Racer: **Thanks ^^ I'll work on that, Microsoft word… I guess the correction aren't all right ^^"**

Transformers nummber 1 fan: **Thank you ^^**

Naughtia: **Me too!**

Tavia99: **Of course I'll update ^^.** (IH: Star wars? Starscream!) (Me: Not it's not! Look it up to google! You'll see the difference!)

Lightning142: **I wish so too TT^TT (But, exams…) Thank you ^^**

Darkpoisonivy: **Hehehe, sorry for the late update.**

Guest: **Me too! *faints***

Autobot-Bre: **Thanks ^^.**

Anonomon: **Me too, poor Chris…**

Lady Minuialwen: **Thanks ^^**

Hellraiserphoenix: **Thank you :D**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Thank you! Oh me too! I wish I can do that too! And sorry… I'll check out your new chap when my exams are over. I'm having a one day relaxation because of the election ^^**

Jazz's lil ninja: **XD Maybe… Jolt's kinda have a small feeling for the blonde ^^**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **I know… ^^ and XD**

KnockOut'sFanGirl221: **Sweet! And you've change your name ^^. Oh okay ^^, here's the next chap ^^**

SJSGirl:** Me too ^^. Ups, Chris better start running away from the twins! And yeah.**

**Special thanks to my Beta! **Bee4Ever**! ;D. But, she has no internet access. So, this chap isn't beta. She'll beta the chaps when she got any internet access, for the time being (until 5****th**** of Oct). She'll keep continuing being my beta for this story ^^ **

**I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 18: First Love

_I was alone…_

_A ghost around other kids_

_Since I was at Kindergarten, I was nicknamed Ghost Girl or Paper or Mute. I didn't socialize with the other kids. I always watch from the background as they played from the beginning of the breaks till the end and when it's time to go home, I would watched them getting picked up into their mom or dad's arms. I was the one who always getting picked up by my parents. I even started to walk back home, even though it's a ten mile walk._

_I don't care if I got ran over by a car when crossing the road or get kidnapped when walking back home. The people around me would never even realize that I'm with them. _

_That suffering ended when I met him,_

_Christopher Ronald._

_He was very sweet and nice to me, the only one that has been nice to me since I was seven. _

_I would do anything to see that smile on his lips. The smile that could also brought a smile up to my lips. I wouldn't mind seeing those smiles every day; somehow it would warm my heart. What is this feeling? What is the warmness that is inside of me? Why did my heartbeat go faster when I'm around him? _

_Could this feeling be… love?_

* * *

"_Hey! You got another A+!"_

_Chris chirped happily as he hugged me. I blushed a bit as I nodded. He puts me down to my own feet and grinned happily. He held the test paper in his right hand while his left hand was on his hip. "This is like… the third time in a row that you got an A+! I'm so proud of you, Jen!"_

_I smiled warmly at him, "T-Thank you, Mr. Chris…."_

_He pouted a little and crossed his arms over his chest, "Aww Jen… I was only joking when I said that you can call me with a 'Mr.', you can call me by my nickname, Chris!" He jabbed his thumb to himself._

_I giggled. "O-Okay… Just for you, I call you Chris from now on."_

"_That's my girl," Chris smiled while he ruff my hair. "Now, let's get you that ice cream I've promise." _

_My blue eyes sparkled as he mentioned ice cream. _

"_Can it be Vanilla?" I asked._

_Chris laughed. "Well of course! That's your fav, isn't it?"_

_I nodded happily._

"_Well? Come on! Let's get going before it runs out!"_

* * *

_A ringtone was heard from Chris' pocket. I stopped licking my vanilla ice cream and stared at him. He was holding a strawberry flavored ice cream with his left hand while his right hand reached out to grabbed his phone in his pocket. I stared at him for a moment before going back to licking my ice cream. _

_Chris was somehow exited when someone called him, but his expression dropped a minute after. He quickly stood up and dropped his ice cream. _

"_WHAT?! What do you mean I have to go away?! Hey! Don't you hung up on me! Hello? Hello? Hello! DAMN IT!" Chris cursed and flipped his phone back._

"_C-Chris? What's the matter? Is something wrong? You look upset… Why did you curse?" I asked._

_Chris looked over to me and smiled a bit. He bends down to my eye level while putting both of his hands on my shoulders. I look down to his hands and back to see his face. My eyes widened a bit as Chris placed a sad smile. I frowned._

"_Jen… I'm sorry, but tomorrow morning… I'm moving to Europe."_

_That's when my heart broke._

* * *

"C-C-Chris? Is t-that really you?"

I asked a bit shaky.

It has been seven years. Seven years since I last saw him. I'm happy for his return. No. I'm thrilled with joy for his return. He pretty much looked the same. Well, aside from being taller than me and have an even messier brown hair. He was very much the same Chris that I met years ago.

Chris smiled warmly at me as I kept on staring at him.

"Yup! I'm the same old Chris you've met years ago!" Chris exclaimed happily.

He stretched his arms wide to his sides as I smiled widely. "Now, come here Jen! I missed you so much!" I grinned and jumped into his arms. He hugged me while spinning me around. "Aww! Jen! I missed the hugs you used to give me!" Christ continued.

"M-Me too, Chris… I missed you so much." I whispered as I buried my face to his shoulder.

"Yeah… Hey, I got good news~!"

* * *

"Primus! Where in the pit could she be?!"

Ironhide stomped almost squishing a few human in the process. He was very much frustrated that Jen still hasn't come back to base. It was already nightfall when Ironhide continue to rant along with a very pissed off Barricade. Optimus, the chevy twins, Ratchet, Mirage, and Prowl were looking for Jen at Tranquility while the rest of the Autobots rest in for today. The afternoon search party team had a very frustrating day. They've been searching Tranquility for hours and still have no sign of Jen anywhere.

Barricade was pissed off and so was Ratchet. The Autobot police officer and the CMO was _really_ pissed that Jen was supposed to call them, but she didn't. Right now, Jen might be running or more like limping around Tranquility with injuries that might caused a serious amount of blood loss. If the CMO or any of the Autobots doesn't find her soon, she might die at the streets.

There are some places the Autobots could look at. Her house is defiantly out of the question, since Barricade searched through the whole house. The Secret Hideout is also out too. The restaurant she works at, Carte Venice; has simply no clue because she isn't scheduled to work on a Monday.

Sam and Mikaela were ordered to go home with Bumblebee while the others stayed back. Will and Epps were trying to calm the angry Ironhide and the worried twins. The two humans were trying their best to calm the three frustrated Autobots with all their encouraging talk.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Ironhide!" Will yelled as he waved his gun to the Weapon Specialist.

"What!" Ironhide answered angrily.

"Um… Calm down, I'm sure Optimus has already found her." Will tried.

"Heh," Ironhide snorted. "It's impossible. Optimus would inform us now. So, if my guess is right, _which is right_, Jen is not yet found by the search team." He shot back.

"Yeah! We agree with Ironaft!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Okay…" Will sighed as he threw his hands up. "I give up. Those three are impossible to calm down."

Epps shook his head. He placed his arm around Will's shoulder and grinned sheepishly. "Cheer up, Will. I'm sure boss bot will find her."

"I know, but I'm just worried that Jen might be suffering from blood loss. Sam said that she got a few scratches and two big ones! I mean her parents wouldn't careless! I should've just come to her house and arrest her parents for neglecting their own daughter! Damn them!" Will cussed.

Epps backed away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, man! I think you've been spending time too much with 'Hide!" He laughed a bit.

"Don't compare me to the grumpy bot." Will smiled.

"Ah… like bot like charge." Epps laughed.

Both Ironhide and Will glared at the dark skinned soldier. Epps laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Will shook his head while Ironhide only grunted. The dark skinned man hid behind the silver Autobot while Jazz just chuckled.

Just then, Barricade stood up. He transformed into his alt-mode, which made everyone alarmed. "Hey, 'Cade! Where are 'ya going?" Sideswipe yelled.

"I'm going to find, Janette." Barricade grunted.

"No," Elita-One shook her head. "Optimus ordered us to stay here." She stated as she crossed her arms.

"He has no command over me." Barricade plainly stated as he turned his sirens on.

Barricade turned his engine on and began to drive away, but he was stopped by a giant foot. Barricade quickly stopped and flicker his headlights for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to move away. The twins took a quick glance at each other and they both nodded. The two turned into their alt-mode, the Lamborghinis.

_**We want to come with you. **_Sideswipe comm. linked the ex-Decepticon.

_**Alright,**_ Barricade sighed. _**But, if you two lug heads got in my way… I'll leave you.**_

_**Don't worry, we don't plan to.**_ Sunstreaker revved his engine.

The three Autobots revved their engines loudly and the rest of the Autobots flinched. This time, Elita-One stopped them by standing at the Hangar's door. She tapped her foot on the floor while crossing her arms over her chest plates. She glared deeply at the three mech with her electric blue eyes. The Mustang and the two Lamborghinis backed away at bit as they saw Elita-One with Arcee and Chromia standing at their exit. Sometimes, these three femmes were much worse than the Autobot Leader himself.

"You three," Chromia pointed her metal finger at the three mech. "Are not going anywhere! 'Ya three hear me?! If you slip pass us, I'm sure my cannons will blast you to the pit straight away!" she threaten.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker quickly shouted and backed away.

Barricade stayed. He didn't move a millimeter from where he stayed. He flicked on his headlights again. Just as his engine revved loudly and the femmes was standing in a blocking position, his radio clicked on.

* * *

"Really? Do you really mean it?!"

I was with Chris the whole time. We both spend the afternoon talking to each other on how much we missed through the seven years. I told Chris everything, well… not everything. I didn't tell him about encountering the Autobots. I just told him about my family and school-life.

Chris wasn't pleased that I was hurt during try outs. He even took me to the Hospital for scans and all. Turns out, the doctor says that the cut only needed to get bandaged by new bandages. I sighed in relief that it wasn't really that serious. I need to call the Autobots for this one, I'm sure they're thinking I was kidnapped by the Decepticons.

I checked my cell phone as Chris nodded. I smiled at him and saw there were forty messages, sixty miscalls, and ten voice messages. I grinned sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck. The Autobots are really blowing a circuit. Why did I even put my phone on silent? I should- wait, why's the screen black?

I tried to push some buttons, but it didn't work. Great, my batteries are dead. The Autobots are really going to kill me now. I just hope they'll let me slip through this time.

"Uh-huh!" Chris chirped happily. I look back up and smiled. "I really mean it!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"That's really great, Chris!" I smiled warmly at him.

I'm really glad that he came back to Tranquility, even though it's only for a week. I still thought that he should stay longer. It would be nice for him to meet Samuel, Mikaela, William, Robert, and the holoform Autobots.

Chris glanced over to see his wrist watch. He gasped dramatically. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Oh shizz! It's six! It has been three hours already?! Wow, I guess times does fly while you're having fun." He grinned and stood up.

"C'mon, I should take you back home." Chris said and I nodded.

I stopped. "Wait, could you hold that though? I'll go home with my bike. Thank you for your offer though." I said as Chris gave me a confused look. "Hey, Chris? Can I borrow your cell phone?" I asked.

"Sure! Here 'ya go." He handed me his white Blackberry.

I held his phone and stared at it for a moment. I face-palmed, I just remembered that I couldn't remember the Autobots' or anyone's cell phone number! I even don't know my own! Ups, I guess I should have written all of the numbers down on my phone book. I shook my head and gave back Chris his cell phone.

We both went outside and he got inside his sleek black car while I grabbed my old blue bike. Chris peek his head out of his car and look at me worriedly. "Hey, you sure you don't want a ride? I'm sure I'll bring back some senses to your parents." He smiled.

I shook my head and chuckled, "There's no need for that, Chris. I'll survive." I smiled back at him.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow morning?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Great! Call me later!"

I started to pedal my bike as Chris drove away. The ice cream parlor wasn't that far from my house. I should really get home as fast as I can and charge my phone. So that, I can call them and tell that I'm not hurt or kidnapped or dead. Barricade and the others might be going on a search party as I speak. I chuckled at the thought. Well, alright, it's not funny. It's bad. Totally bad.

I glanced over to Samuel's house and saw Bumblebee wasn't at the driveway. I'm guessing he's at the garage. I sighed in relief. This was a good thing right? Bumblebee doesn't comm. linked every Autobot, telling them that I'm back without calling them or anything? Yes, defiantly a good thing.

I sneaked inside my house through the backyard. My locked house can be access by climbing up the vines on the wall. I sighed. It was a two story high climb. I grabbed the vine and started to climb my way up. Luckily, the window was always unlocked. There was a balcony too, so it makes me easier to open the window. With a soft click, I opened the window silently. I slowly made my way across the hall to my room, which was right next to Emily's. I heard laughing coming from my sister's room. I peeked in and saw both of my parents were listening to Emily's stories.

I couldn't help, but smiled a bit.

As soon as I was in my room, I quickly took out the charger and insert it into the outlet. I was waiting until the battery showed 1%. I grinned as it was now 1%. I quickly pressed the end call button longer to activate my phone back. I waited for it to reload for five minutes. I smiled widely as the screen was no on again. I searched through my Contacts.

I pressed the 'B' and called Barricade.

I waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?"_

Yes!

"Officer Cade? It's me Janette." I replied nervously.

"_Janette! Oh Primus! Are you alright? Where have you been? And why didn't you answer us?!"_ Barricade yelled.

I flinched. "Please calm down, Officer Cade. I'm perfectly fine. I went to a doctor. And I'm sorry for not calling back."

"_That's not what I meant. What I meant was 'why didn't you call us or answer any of our calls?'"_ Barricade asked in a concern tone.

"Oh, that… I put my phone on silent. I was about to give you guys a call, but my cell phone ran out of batteries. So I have to charge it first. I'm very sorry." I apologized.

"_No worries,"_ Barricade sighed heavily. _"But you do have to apologize to everyone at base. They've been worried sick about you. Especially, the twins and Ironhide. Ratchet was concern about the wounds you've got earlier today."_ He explained.

I took a deep sigh.

"Okay, I'll tell them tomorrow ni-," I was cut off by Barricade.

"_No, listen to me. I've just comm. link Optimus. He will be there in ETA 10 minutes. Ratchet wants you in his Med Bay. Be careful he's pissed, like me."_ Barricade said as I groaned a bit.

"No need to take me to base just to look at the wounds I got. Tell Mr. Prime and the others to come back to base. I'll visit them later." I said.

"_Alright…"_ Barricade finally gave up. There was a minute of silence between us. _"Um… Janette? I think you should see Ratchet. He said if you don't see him tonight, you might end up in his Med Bay for more than a week."_ He stated as I nod.

"Fine, but I'm not going back to base. I've got a meeting tomorrow afternoon and I can't let him down." I said as I sighed deeply.

"_Fine by me, meeting? What meeting? And you just said 'he'?" _

I raised an eyebrow at my phone. "Yes… A meeting and yes. He is a he?" I answered confusedly.

"_He?! You're going with a 'HE' ALONE?! I'm coming with you."_ Barricade quickly said.

I panicked a little. Barricade might give Chris a death glare. " N-No need, Officer Cade. I can take care of myself."

"_Said the girl who's injured."_ I heard Robert snorted.

"_Shut up Epps!"_ I heard William shouted. I can also hear him slap Robert. I presume that William hit Robert at the back of his head.

I giggled. "Well, I guess I have to say goodbye. I think Doctor Ratchet is here."

"_Goodbye."_ Multiple replies were heard.

I didn't hear Sideswipe or Sunstreaker's voice. I guess they both were still upset.

Just as I was about to hung up, Ironhide's voice came into my hearing. _"Now listen here missy! Don't expect me just to let you off the hook! I'm going to ground you for a week and gave the femmes a piece of my processor!"_

I laughed nervously.

"_Ironhide! We do NOT harm humans!" _Elita-One scolded.

There was a loud clang and they hung up.

I laughed a little as I glanced over to my window. Outside, I saw Optimus, Ratchet, the younger twins, Prowl, and Mirage. They were parked at the Witwicky's driveway and my driveway as well. I sighed deeply and opened my window. It was a high jump down to the lawn, but there was a small platform in front of my room. I steadied myself and stood on the small platform. Measuring the height and surroundings, I decided to jump down to the bush. When I was about to jump, I slipped. I fell and got ready for impact on my back, but the pain never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Bumblebee's holoform. He caught me on time before I even hit the ground. He stood up and smiled down at me. I sighed heavily, but smiled back at him. He carried me towards the Witwicky's household. Knowing that Ratchet might yell at me and Optimus might scold me. I took a deep breath before getting inside the house. Samuel might probably freak out and Mikaela might attack me with questions. With one last deep breath, I turn the door knob.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOUNGLING?!"

I slumped down as Ratchet started to yell at me. I was right. The CMO was wrapping my arm and leg in bandages while scolding or yelling at me. I could hear the two smaller Chevrolets were snickering, but their snickering soon stopped when Bumblebee grabbed their hoods and dragged the twins away from the living room.

"I was thinking of something else, Doctor Ratchet." I answered and flinched as Ratchet tightened the bandage on my arm.

The CMO sighed, "That was a rhetorical question. I was just scolding you." he admitted.

I nodded nervously.

Optimus shook his head as Prowl and Mirage sat down. I flinched again when Ratchet tighten the bandages on my arm again. I gave a small glare to him as the CMO only return a glare back. I could see a small vain popped up to Ratchet's forehead. He tightened his grip on my arm and tied the bandages. I shivered as he finished with my arm and leg. Does he have to be that hard on me?

I lay back and leaned against the couch as I tried to relax my arm and leg. The muscles were still tensed a bit, but nothing a little stretching could do. I stood up and began to flex my arm. Ratchet quickly stood up and pushed me back down. I stared at him as he only crossed his arms over his chest. I heard Mirage chuckled.

_**"Hai appena affrontare l'ira del Accetta.** (You've just face the wrath of the Hatchet.)"_ Mirage spoke in Italian, not daring to say 'The Hatchet' in English, knowing that Ratchet might attack him with his wrenches.

I nodded and sighed heavily. At least Ratchet didn't throw any wrenches at me. "You should've contact us when you're out of school, Jen." Optimus sighed.

I hung my head down. "I know… I'm very sorry, Mr. Prime." I apologized.

He chuckled. "You are forgiven."

"HOLY F**KING SHIT! What happen?!"

I turn around and saw Judy. She was panicking with both dogs in her hand with 'blings'. The panicked Judy dropped both dogs to the floor. Both Mojo and Frankie scrambled away from the woman and Frankie hid behind Ron while Mojo jumped over to my lap. Little Mojo was shaking. I don't know if he's scared or anything because shaking like a leaf was a Chihuahua's thing. I took some of the bling off of him and Samuel gave me an apologetic look.

"Nothing has happen Mrs. Judy." I stated.

"No shit Sherlock! Something has happen! Ratchet!" Judy demanded.

Ratchet sighed heavily. "An accident has happen," he pointed his finger to me. "She was trying out for the track team and got… tripped by a group of femmes. Thus she ended up wounded and _didn't_ call us sooner." The medic glared at me and I just gave a shrug.

"I was about to… until something came up." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck and blushed a bit.

"Oh really?" Ratchet scoffed.

"Yes, I met someone I haven't seen in years." I smiled a bit.

"And this person is the first guy that you liked?" Samuel guessed.

I nodded.

"Aw shit… Sides n' Sunny aren't gonna like this." Mudflap said as Skids nodded in agreement.

"No shiz Sherlock Flap." Skids spat.

* * *

As the lambo twins heard the news, they both were angry at this so called Chris. They both did a quick researched through Facebook, Twitter, and the entire worldwide communication website. They found a lot of information about Christopher Ronald.

Twenty three year old Christopher Ronald is a businessman from Europe, German. He was born in Tranquility, but he moved away to German when he was sixteen. His appearance is a young man with tanned skin, messy yet spiky brow hair, and a pair of blue eyes. He's single and he has an interest in a young blonde woman. He wrote stories and posted them at the websites. What's interesting about this stories are because it begins with the day he met a young girl, who's a blonde and seven years old and the last chapter he has updated is when he wrote 'I've found the girl of my dreams.'

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are mad. No, they're very angry! How could a man at the age of twenty three steal _their_ girl? _Their_ femme. Sure, they have competition around with Bumblebee and maybe Jolt, but this? An earthling mech comes by and steal the spotlight. Now, the twins were more than angry. They're going to teach this mech a lesson for messing with them.

"Look at 'im… Putting his arm around my femme." Sideswipe growled.

Mikaela put her binoculars down and smacked Sideswipe's head. "Shut it you dolt! We're here to spy! Not kill!" She hissed.

"Spying my aft…," Sunstreaker mumbled. He glanced back to Christopher and Jen. They both began to hold hands. The twins froze and their alt-mode revved their engines. "I'm here to kill that mech!"

"Sunny, if you consider yourself being a spy… You suck..." Bumblebee yelled and smacked Sunstreaker's head.

Sunstreaker glared at the blonde. "You're lucky that I'm angrier at the mech than you… Or else you'll be in pit for calling me that." He growled.

Bumblebee shrugged. He saw Mikaela pulled up her binoculars again. The blonde holoform of the striped Camaro only sighed heavily. Mikaela was the one who called out for this mission. She took Sam, the lambo twins, Chromia, and Bumblebee. This mission is JUST to SPY on Christopher and Jen after school, NOT kill Christopher. Bumblebee shook his head at the thoughts he's been having. He watched as Chromia scolded the twins. Sure, the scout himself is jealous, but he didn't have the urge to kill the mech. Just, hurt… or scared the wits out of him.

"That Fragging Glithed Pit Spawn Slagging mech…" Sunstreaker glared as he cuss in Cybertronian.

"SUNNY!" Chromia scolded. "Watch your language! You're only a youngling!" She smacked Sunstreaker's back.

"AW! FRAGG- AW!" Sunstreaker began to argue with Chromia as the femme kept on hitting whenever he began to curse.

Mikaela rolled her eyes as she began to look into the binocular again. "My gosh!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" They asked.

"Holy shit!" Mikaela cursed.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"Oh shit!" Mikaela cursed again.

"OH for the love of Primus! Just tell us already!" Sideswipe demanded.

"I can't."

Sam snatched the binocular away from Mikaela's hand and look into the two holes. His jaw dropped when he saw Christopher and Jen through the binocular. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, and Chromia suspiciously eyes the two teens.

"My gosh… Oh Primus! NO! HELL NO WAY!" Sam shouted.

"In the name of the AllSpark… what the heck are you two talking about?" Bumblebee asked as he and Chromia tried to hold back the twins from strangling Sam and Mikaela.

"Chris is kneeling down!" Sam exclaimed.

"But," Chromia began. "-that means," Bumblebee said. "He's proposing to JEN?!" The twins finished.

Sam and Mikaela nodded.

"That's it! Order or no order! I'm going to teach that mech a lesson!" Sideswipe stormed off with his twin beside him.

"WAIT! Sunny! Sides! Don't kill the mech!" Chromia shouted.

"No promises!"

* * *

Chris was leaning against the metal fence. Jen insisted that she will buy him and herself a drink. He smiled and waved his hand to her, when she started to run to a store. A minute before, he kneeled down to her with a small box in his hand. Jen laughed a bit and hugged him. So now, they're going to have a drink to celebrate.

The brunette smiled a bit as he held the little small box that holds the future. He let out a small sigh with a smile. He shoved the small box back into his pocket as he heard footsteps.

"Ah Jen! You-," Christopher was cut off because it wasn't Jen. It was two black haired young man, one with a single red strike on his hair and the other one with a single yellow strike. "Why, hello there." Christopher greeted.

"Hi." They both greeted with a smile, a smile that seemed fake.

"What can I do for you two?" Christopher asked.

"Well…" The yellow one began. "We want to talk-," The red one said.

"-about, who are you to our Jen?" They finished in unison with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Ouch… Poor Chris… Well… I want to make it up for not updating! So here's a long one ^^.**

**Special thanks to:  
lightning142, Gaarakitty, **and** Fragongirl642.  
for adding this story to their favs! **

**Special thanks to:  
Radioactive-Pingu, lightning142, Pharuhi13, Gaarakitty, **and **.is. .  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	19. Chapter 19: First Time

**A/N: SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! But at least my midterm exams are done! Finally! FREEEDOOOOM! Ups… that's doom, anyway. A doom is coming! XD enjoy this chap!**

MiniAjax: **I know XD**

Darkpoisonivy: **He might be…. ;D**

Transformers nummber 1 fan: **Thank you so much ^^**

Sky's Breaker: **Thank you ^^**

Autobots-Blurr 221: **XD Sweet! The twins will love that ^^**

Hellraiserphoenix: **Here's the next chap ^^**

Anonomon: **XD here's the next chap ^^**

Jazz's lil ninja: **XD**

SJSGirl: **LOL. I know and me too ^^"**

LunarShadowAngel: **^^ I'm sorry for the very late update…**

Naughtia: **The FF just sensor the word SLAG! XD**

Lady Minuialwen: **XD **

Tavia99: **Me too…** (Me: Sorry for the late update… school, hey… could Firestar blow up my school?) (Optimus: Little one!) (Me: Alright, alright, sheesh…)

X. waveblaster.X:**Me too… **

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **right! You got that ^^**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: ***faints also* XD**

Autobot-Bre: **I know ^^**

CrazyFangirl1999: **I know… 1 word…. Wow**

SilentPerson: **That's okay… XD and XD again.**

CalicoKat35: **I know, me too… poor Chris…**

Bee4ever: **Poor Chris! And… um… You can beta at the 5****th****of Oct right? Just making sure ^^**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **O_O Really? That's cool!**

Appleajax **XD: LOL**

CocoLab:**XD thanks ^^**

Jazzlover4000: **XD more Jazz man! **

**Special thanks to Bee4ever! For beta-ing this story!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**This chap isn't from Jen's point of view.**

* * *

Chapter 19: First Time

There was a man with black hair standing across the small restaurant. There's nothing weird about standing while leaning against the wall, but what's weird about this man was that he's been staring at a certain blonde girl. The blonde was at the cashier, asking the worker of the restaurant for two drinks. This man was no ordinary man. In fact, he was no human as well. He's one member of a Trine, the lead Trine of the Decepticons.

He, or rather the holoform, is wearing a black shirt slightly tucked in his grey cargo pants, a black leather jacket, a pair of black combat boots, and a silver army necklace dangling around his neck. He has messy black hair to match his crimson eyes. His body is well built, not too built and not too skinny. He's the perfect guy, aside from being a Decepticon, and not human of course.

"Thank you;" the girl says.

His head perks up a bit, as he heard the small voice. His crimson eyes scanned his surroundings and the blonde girl. Something about this blonde girl was odd, really odd. It seems like he had actually seen this girl, or femme before, but where? Or better yet, when? The mech decided to take action on this femme. He took a step forward, hoping the femme would bump into his shoulder.

Just as planned, the femme bumped into his shoulder. The femme quickly responded with a small gasp. At least her system isn't slow. The Decepticon stared at the blonde haired femme. She was a bit smaller than him, but she was still considered tall for her age. Probably 5'5", and the femme looks like a youngling at the age of eighteen.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" The femme apologized.

"It is alright," The Decepticon sighed. "What is your name? My de- name is Thundercracker." He smiled.

The femme smiled back at Thundercracker. "My name is Janette, call me Jen if you like, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cracker." She slightly bowed.

'_Mr. Cracker?'_ The Decepticon chuckled at his new nickname. '_Just don't let the others hear this… or else they'll never let me live it down.'_ He smiled again.

"Well, Jen… It was nice to meet you too." Thundercracker said. '_Even though, it was only for research.' _He finished in his thoughts.

"Mr. Cracker, I am still very sorry for bumping into you." Jen apologized again.

Thundercracker raised his hand up and shook his head. "No, I am the one who should be sorry. It was my fault. You don't need to apologize."

True, it was his fault.

"No, it was my fault for not looking." Jen smiled and glanced over to her wrist. "I have to go now, Mr. Cracker. Thank you for forgiving me." She bowed and ran outside.

"Wait," Thundercracker said, as he grabbed Jen's wrist. She quickly stopped and looked back towards the black haired man. "Can you come with me for a sec?" he asked with a small smile.

Jen smiled back and nodded. "Alright." She replied.

Thundercracker lead her to the alley. He turn back to see Jen sipping on her drink. He smirked, and took a step forward as Jen only stared blankly at him. He pinned Jen to the wall; his left hand was on the wall while his right hand was shoved into his pocket. The blonde tilted her head as Thundercracker leaned forward.

The Decepticon in disguise took a sip of Jen's drink. He leaned back again. He got a look from Jen as he smiled. "What? I'm thirsty." He claimed innocently.

Jen gave him one last look, and she went back to drink again. Thundercracker chuckled lightly. "You know…," he began as Jen looked up at the tall man. "You just realized that's an indirect kiss, right?"

The blonde shook her head while Thundercracker began to laugh loudly. He stopped laughing, and lifted Jen's chin lightly. He gave a small peck on her forehead, as Jen only stared blankly at the Decepticon. She apparently doesn't have any feeling for this Decepticon. On the other hand, she already has feelings for certain people.

Thundercracker looked down to see a pair of blue eyes staring up at him, making him nervous. He almost thought that Jen was an Autobot in disguise, but if she is, she would've attacked him by now. He shrugged the feeling off and smirked. He had searched the worldwide web. He found a website that said that it could be genetic; or Jen could just be wearing a pair of contact lenses.

"Um… Mr. Cracker?" Thundercracker looked down. "Do you mind moving over? I have to meet my friend now…" Jen said calmly.

The Decepticon stared for a moment, and nodded. He moved away and let the blonde run off to her friend.

Thundercracker stared at the blonde, as a smirk appeared on his lips. Well, he did learn that not all Earth femmes are bad. Janette was one of them. She was very polite; sweet, but too trusting. Even though she just met him; the enemy, she already gave him a smile. Definitely too trusting. Someday, she's going to get killed, if she continues to trust the enemy. Now the Decepticons' femmes are much worse. Some of the femmes can be cruel, like Airachnid. He can put that into his notes. She's known for her sadistic torturing skills and her love of keeping 'heads' as trophies.

The seeker let out another chuckle as he walked to another dark alley. He disappeared as soon as he was hidden from the public. The Decepticon would never forget this day. Even though Jen is a squishy from the Planet Earth, he might have gotten a bit attached; but if she's siding with the Autobots, Thundercracker might just lose the feeling and kill her himself.

* * *

Christopher stared at the twin in front of him. He was a bit startled by the sudden appearance. It was like these two were spies, lurking in the shadows. He quickly shrugged the feeling away. The brunette quickly smiled at the twins. Then something occurred to him. He smirked, and clapped his hands as he changed his smirk into a wide smile.

"Oh! Are one of you two her boyfriend?" Christopher asked.

Both of the twins took one step back and blushed deeply, "Yes! Well, not yet anyway! But one of us is going to be!" the red one shot.

"What are your names?" Christopher asked.

"Sideswipe." The red one grumbled.

"Sunstreaker." The yellow one growled.

Christopher laughed; placing one hand on Sideswipe's shoulder and his other hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. He smiled sweetly at the two black haired young men. After a few seconds, his hands tightened a lot. The twins flinched as the grip became harder. The two glared at Christopher, who was only smiling sweetly at them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Sunstreaker yelled as he tried to push Christopher away.

The brunette chuckled lightly. With a blink of an eye, his expression changed from gentle and kind, to a cold glare. The twins flinched a bit, but they both glared back. The two of them slapped Christopher's hands away from their shoulder. They both jumped back, and stood in a fighting stance, while Christopher only stood where he was before, and he smiled back.

Christopher chuckled a bit, and continued to glare at the twins.

"Chris!"

At the sudden yell, Christopher stopped, and went back to his gentle self. He released his grip on the twins, and turned around, smiling warmly at Jen as she had come back with drinks. He gave her a quick hug, and glared at the twins while the twins glared back. The blonde girl gave Christopher his drink as she smiled at him. Her blue eyes landed on the twins, who were glaring at Christopher.

"Oh! Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker, what are you two doing here?" Jen asked.

Sideswipe sighed heavily. "We were worried that this _faker_," he pointed his finger at Christopher, who smiled in return. "Might have brainwashed you!" he finished.

"Yeah! He's an evil little piece of slag that HAS to be sent to the pit!" Sunstreaker added.

Jen laughed nervously, and placed a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Mr. Streaker and Mr. Swipe, I can assure you two that Chris is very kind and sweet," she said, and received a pout from the twins.

"Gentle and sweet my aft," Sideswipe grumbled. "Wait! Did you just say 'Chris'?! You said his nickname and you couldn't say ours?!" He cried.

"What gives, Jen? Is this piece of slag that much more important to you?" Sunstreaker crossed his arms.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's not like that, Mr. Swipe, Mr. Streaker! It's just that, I've known Chris since I was little… so he-," Before Jen could even finish her sentence, she was cut off by Sideswipe.

"So he gets the special treatment? Is that it?" He pouted.

"No…" Jen said sadly.

Christopher frowned. "Hey, if you two aren't happy with this, then please leave." He said calmly.

"Not unless Jen comes with us!"

There was another glaring contest.

"Hey!"

A pair of arms were put on the twins' shoulders. The two looked back, and saw a man with a blue visor. He had a big, easy going grin on his face. Jen smiled brightly as she caught sight of the man. The man wore a knitted hat with blue visor glasses, a grey hoodie, and baggy black cargo pants with black combat boots. He winked at Jen as she nodded. She grabbed Christopher's arm and dragged him away from the twins.

"Hey! Jen, wait up!" Sideswipe called, but he was ignored.

The man kept them in a headlock until Christopher and Jen were out of their eyesight. The older man kept the twins' head in a headlock, as he glared at them. "What gives 'ya two? 'Ya guys know dat we can't harm any humans!" he scolded.

"But Jazz! This mech's stealing our femme!" Sunstreaker shouted.

The twins broke loose from Jazz, and crossed their arms. Jazz shook his head, "'Ya two know dat it's boss bot's order! Old 'Hide's going ta kill 'ya two, if he finds out." The TIC said.

"He won't." Both of them replied with a growl.

"Oh he will." A deep grumpy voice replied from behind them.

The twins looked back, and saw Ironhide behind them. The two of them paled as they saw the Autobot Weapon Specialist. "You two are in so much trouble! Optimus is very disappointed in you for what you two pulled! Even though Jen is perfectly fine, you two had to have a fight with her friend!" Ironhide yelled.

"How were we supposed to know? He's a pit behind that pretty face of his!" Sideswipe argued.

"I agree! That pit spawn fragging glitch headed mech needs to be taught a lesson!" Sunstreaker cracked his knuckles.

Both Jazz and Ironhide sighed deeply. "Alright, come with me. Barricade will take care of this." Ironhide said calmly.

"No way!"

"Fine! I'm draggin' 'ya two back ta base." Jazz grabbed both of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's ears and dragged them away. "And I ain't taking any nonsense from 'ya two!" he yelled.

"Hey! Let us go!"

They passed by Bumblebee, Chromia, Sam, and Mikaela. The four were a bit confused, but they were more confused by how fast Christopher and Jen could disappear from their sight. Looks like their mission failed. The four decided to go back to base, while Jazz took care of the twins. Sadly, the twins escaped from his grip. The Lambo twins drove as fast as they could away from the silver Pontiac Solstice and the black GMC Topkick. Jazz and Ironhide quickly chased after the two pranksters, and comm. linked Optimus and Barricade.

Just the twins' luck, Barricade was near that very area. He quickly received the message from Jazz and his police lights began flashing. He drove away from the alley as he found his new target. The two Lamborghinis speed off the streets as the two saw Barricade was chasing them.

**"**_**Pull over you slaggers!"**_ They heard Barricade yell.

"**No!"** Sunstreaker yelled. _**"That son of a pit spawned mech's gotta pay!"**_

**"**_**What the pit are you two talking about?"**_ Barricade asked.

**"**_**Some dude named Chris stole our femme! And now we're gonna teach that mech a lesson!"**_ Sideswipe continued for his twin.

_**"No. You two stay put while I arrest this mech…"**_ Barricade insisted.

**_"No way are we missing this! We're tagging along!"_**

* * *

Christopher was holding hands with Jen, as they both were walking down the street. Unnoticed by them, a sleek mustang police cruiser and two Lamborghinis were spying on them. The brunette and the blonde walked inside the park; it was already late in the afternoon. The sky was a perfect shade of orange and red.

The three Autobots flickered their holoforms on. They sneaked inside the park and hid behind the slide. Barricade crossed his arms as he stared down at the twins. He was too cool to spy like those two aftheads. He shook his head. Barricade's crimson eyes landed on Christopher. His eyes narrowed from beneath his black shades; glaring at the brunette.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began to curse, as they couldn't get a good view because Christopher was blocking Jen. The twins' eyes widened, as Christopher's head began to lean down. They both just realized that these two were about to KISS! They have to stop it!

Barricade quickly held the two by their collars, and dragged them down. The police officer glared at the twins, and looked up to see Christopher leaning back up. He saw that Jen smiled and ran off towards the other side of the park. Barricade took the chance to visit the mech with the lambo twins. He coughed, gaining attention from Christopher.

"Hello, Officer." Christopher greeted.

"Hello." Barricade greeted. "I couldn't help but notice that you're 'making out' with Janette." He sighed.

Christopher laughed. "Oh that… Are you a friend of Jen's? It's good to see her having more friends." He smiled.

Barricade let out a chuckle. "Yes… She has more friends than you'll ever imagine-," he was cut off by the lambo twins.

Sunstreaker grabbed Christopher's collar so suddenly, that it caught the ex-Decepticon off guard. Sideswipe came after, and tried to calm the angry Sunstreaker down. Barricade grabbed Sunstreaker and Christopher as he was trying to separate the two from fighting.

"Officer Cade? What are you doing here?"

They all stopped, and look over to the blonde. Their eyes widened as she was there, standing and seeing them fighting each other. "You too Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker… What are you guys doing to Chris?" Jen asked suspiciously.

Sunstreaker quickly released his grip on Christopher and glared at the man. "Oh? Are they friends of yours, Jen?" A black haired girl, shorter than Jen, asked with a German accent. Her English was not very good, but they still managed to understand the mix of German and English.

"Yeah, they are." Jen smiled at the black haired woman. "Ms. Rosaline Ein, meet Barricade, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. Guys, meet Ms. Rosaline Ein. She's Chris' fiancée."

"Oh… SHE'S WHAT?!"

Both Christopher and Jen flinched a bit. "Yeah… She's um…"

"My girlfriend," Christopher stated firmly. "I mean what are you guys thinking anyway?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Sideswipe stared at Christopher, then to Rosaline, and lastly to Jen. He kept on repeating the stare for over a few seconds. "B-B-But I thought that you, him, her, were- Jen? Okay… now I'm confused!" He yelled in frustration.

"Well, Mr. Swipe… One thing, I am not Chris' girlfriend, Ms. Rose is his girlfriend and soon to be fiancée." Jen explained.

"But we," Sunstreaker began as he pointed to his twin, Barricade, and himself. "-saw you kiss him!"

"We didn't." Both of them replied with a smile. "It was just practice."

"What?" Barricade and the twins asked in unison.

Jen let out a heavy sigh. "Well, Chris here was nervous, and didn't know if the proposal would end up well. So he asked me to help him. That's why you've seen us with each other a lot, these past few days."

"Oh…"

Jen smiled widely as the three finally understood. She turned to Christopher, giving him one last hug before saying, "Well, looks like you're one lucky man Chris. I'm very happy for the both of you. Hope you have a very happy and wonderful life." She smiled widely.

Christopher hugged her back. "You give me a call if one of these guys hurt you, okay? I can pay a visit anytime." He grinned as the twins snorted.

"Alright… Goodbye Chris… Love you." Jen smiled.

"Love you too, bye…" Christopher smiled sadly.

* * *

Jen waved goodbye to the twenty three year old man with his future wife. The police officer, along with the twins waited for Jen to finish with her goodbyes. She jogged towards the three, as she smiled a bit. She was a bit sad that Christopher is finally getting married in Germany. This was the last day she was ever going to see him. Apparently his boss called, and wanted him to be back in Germany right away.

"Janette?" She heard Barricade call. She looked up to see Barricade's worried expression. "You're leaking…" He whispered. Jen touched her cheek, and wiped her tears away. "Why?" Barricade asked.

"I'm… a bit sad…" Jen fought back the tears.

Barricade sighed. He pulled Jen into a tight hug. "Do not worry… I'm here." He cooed. Jen cried softly, as the twins stared sadly at her. The officer gently lifted Jen's chin up. He wiped her tears away with his finger, as he gently smiled at the crying girl. "To serve and protect… now smile, you do not need to cry when I'm around."

Jen laughed a bit and smiled widely.

"Thank you."

* * *

Jen, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker decided to go to their secret hideout while Barricade went back to the base. It was already night time when the three arrived at their hideout. Sunstreaker decided to get them all drinks, while Sideswipe comforts Jen. She was still a bit upset, even though Barricade had already made her smile. She was still frowning and crying.

Being the gentlemen he is, he sat next to the crying Jen, and patted her back. "C'mon Jen… You don't need to cry. Please?" He cooed.

"I-I know…" Jen sobbed.

After a minute of silence, Sideswipe decided to start a conversation. "H-Hey… Do you really like this Chris guy?" He asked with a frown.

The blonde girl nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah… I really love him. I love him. I'm sad he's getting married, and at the same time, I'm really happy for him getting married. He deserves to be with Ms. Rose." She said while crying again.

"Aw Jen… Jen… Please…" Sideswipe whined.

"I-I'm sorry…" Jen forced a smile.

Sideswipe placed his hand on his chin and grinned. He scooted closer to Jen and hugged her tightly. He leaned closely to sip her tears away. Jen yelped a bit as she felt ticklish when Sideswipe began to suck away her tears. "I'm not going to stop until EVERY tear that comes leaking out of your optics is no more!" He said with a smirk.

"B-But… I can't…" Jen smiled again, but she was still sobbing.

"Jen…," Sideswipe sighed heavily. He stopped and placed his hands on both sides of Jen's head. He pulled her close. His electric blue eyes locking her light blue eyes. "You don't have to worry about that mech ever again! You have us now…" he said softly.

He pulled her closer, his lips meeting hers softly, finally sharing a sweet kiss.

Sideswipe slowly pulled away as Jen could only stare at the black haired holoform in front of her. She finally stopped crying, which made Sideswipe grin. He ruffled her hair a bit, as he hugged the girl.

"See? I made you stop crying!" Sideswipe chirped happily.

"T-Thank you…" Jen said as she touched her lips. It was her fist kiss. EVER.

Sideswipe smirked when he saw Jen was a bit confused. "Like the kiss? I can give you more…" he said, as he leaned forward again. Jen laughed, and backed away.

"What's going on here?"

They turned around to see Sunstreaker, who was staring in return, with wide eyes. Sideswipe and Jen looked over at him uncomfortably, because they just kissed. Sideswipe knows that Sunstreaker also has a crush on this femme. He knew that his twin would feel the same, because they shared the same spark.

Slag… this isn't going to end well…

* * *

**A/N: MY GOSH! Sides already kissed Jen! My gosh could this get any worse? Wait? Better! I dunno… with Sunny finding out, this will turn either bad or worse or better…. Let's just see what will happen to these two with Jen at the next chap!**

**Special thanks to: Autobot-Blurr 221, He4artBreaker101, Bloodmoonmiko, Sesflynn, Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf, Lynn Knight, **and **Vixen1991. **

**Special thanks to: the crazy brit, X. waveblaster.X, Bloodmoonmiko, Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf, Lynn Knight, **and **GodIsReal93.**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please! :3**


	20. Chapter 20: Snow Day

**A/N: Finally an update…**

Lady Minuialwen: **Thanks ^^**

Autobot-Bre: **Thanks ^^. Just asked and I'll answer ^^. Maybe, He's like that, a warning glare, XD.**

XxShadongfangxX: **Thank you ^^**

Applejax XD: **XD**

Dakpoisonivy: **Hooray for Sides! XD**

Tavia99: **XD** (Me: dang… curse you school.. sla-) (Optimus: Language) (Me: -ng. Can Snowstorm destroy or at least throw a tree on top of my school?)

Leopard X Jaguar X Panda: **XD Thanks ^^**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Yup. She does. XD, Megabutt… Me too! Bee's just too adorable!**

X. waveblaster.X: **Me too… Let's hope that Sides and Sunny would get along again.**

Dragongirl642: **Thanks ^^**

Naughtia: **Yup, but Sunshine over want to be the one who kissed her. So he's pissed now. Thank ^^**

LadyAmazon: **XD**

DemontaDark: **XD**

Anonomon: **Thank you ^^ I wish I can update more often… dang school… Aw, Sunshine's not gonna like…**

CrazyFangirl1999: **Sunny! Don't do that! Or I shall call you Sunshine!** (Sunny: *lowered cannons and grumbles*)

Jazz's lil ninja: **Yeah! XD**

Jacky Writer: **Thank for the info ^^. Got that taken care of. Thanks ^^**

Hellraiserphoenix: **Here's an update ^^**

SJSgirl: **Cons! Some action will defiantly happen soon XD**

Autobot-Blurr 221:**Gotcha. XD (Thanks ^^)**

dark-dreams-of-love: **XD**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for beta-ing this story!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Snow Day

I watched as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began to argue with each other. This is wrong, really wrong. Brothers, especially twins, shouldn't fight. They share the same spark together. They should get along well, and not fight each other over me. This is my entire fault. I should never have cried about my feelings. I should've just hidden them. If I had hidden my feelings, Sideswipe wouldn't have kissed me, and Sunstreaker wouldn't be mad. Gosh, I'm so stupid!

Wait a minute- a kiss from Sideswipe? If Sideswipe kissed me, then Sunstreaker would feel the same in his spark, but not in real life. Then again, to make it equal… do I have to kiss Sunstreaker?

I glanced over at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They were still swearing at each other. I gulped a bit as I took a step forward. Here goes nothing.

I ran towards Sunstreaker and grabbed his collar. I slapped his hands away from Sideswipe's collar, and stood in a protective way in front of him. I tightly closed my eyes as my arms moved from my sides, preventing Sunstreaker from hurting his twin. I could almost feel the staring from the twins to me. My cheeks reddened a bit. I reached my hand to grab his upper arms, and our faces were only an inch away.

"P-Please don't hurt him! He was comforting me!" I quickly said.

I heard Sunstreaker give a low growl. "Whatever," He sighed, as he turned away. "I'm going back to base." He stated; and glared at Sideswipe, who glared back in return.

"Fine by me." Sideswipe sighed.

I hung my head. I felt guilty for separating their bond. I have to do something about this before things get unpleasant.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout Sunny… He'll get over it sooner or later." Sideswipe stated, as he smiled.

I stared at him and shook my head. "No, Mr. Swipe! You need to go after Mr. Streaker! Don't worry about me, I'll walk home. It's not that far from here." I smiled shyly.

Sideswipe disagreed with me, but he soon gave in. He disappeared, and I could hear his engine roar to life. I smiled sadly at the red Lamborghini. I'm never going to live peacefully if those two don't make up and became their old selves again. It would break my heart to see the twins fighting each other.

I started to walk through the empty streets. It was a bit cold. Lucky I brought my jacket with me. I sighed as I put my jacket on. It was still baggy, considering it's a boy's jacket. My mom and dad were too busy, they've spent a lot of money on Emily. She loved Saturdays, because mom and Emily always go to the mall, either for hanging out or shopping or even having a 'girl's night out'.

To tell you the truth, I never was once invited to one of these, what they called it a 'club'. I was always the one who would pick Emily and mom up by the 'Club', by getting a taxi, because my dad would fall asleep whenever Emily or mom called. I didn't want to wake dad up. He deserves a good night's sleep. So, I volunteered myself to pick up my mom and Emily.

I bet these 'Clubs' are a bad place to hang out. Every time I picked them up, I always found them drunk or singing a song with a raspy voice. I even asked the taxi driver to help me carry both my mom and Emily. They were a bit too heavy for me to lift. I would always sit beside the taxi driver, because mom and Emily would be in one of their 'happy' situations. I rolled my eyes while the taxi driver rolled his. He quickly shut the glass, and sighed heavily in relief.

I chuckled at bit at the flashbacks. It was funny, but at the same time disturbing when something goes too far.

I stopped for a moment as the stoplight blinked bright red, which reminds me of Barricade's eyes. I stared at my surroundings and found a few drunken people with a few girls. The girls were wearing miniskirts and tank tops. Yeah, on this kind of night? Where the weather is really cold? I bet they would catch the flu in the morning.

I narrowed my eyes when I saw another group. My eyes landed on the brunette with a pair of bright pink eyes. I quickly realized who she is. Emily, my own sister was hanging out, on a school night, but most importantly with Trent and his jock team. I silently growled; this side of me was never showed to anyone. Not even the Autobots or Samuel, Mikaela, William, and Robert knew. Only my grandparents knew that I have this thing for being protective of someone close to me. I would even do anything for the safety of the ones I love.

I glared at the group across the street, pulling up my hood as I kept on glaring at the group, mostly Trent. When the light turned bright green, I began to walk across the road. On the way, I accidentally bumped my shoulder roughly into Trent, and left him there without apologizing.

"Watch it you bitch!" I heard Trent shout.

I waved my hand and walked away from him and his friends. Taking one last glance over at Emily, I sighed. Can she just dump him already? There are nicer guys in the world than just Trent.

I was too busy in my thoughts and I didn't even realize I just entered an alley. A dark alley to be exact. I gulped; I know this alley. It's one of the darkest alleys in Tranquility and apparently I'm in it. I face palmed and sighed heavily. I should've paid more attention to the directions.

I gasped a little as I heard a few rattling noises. I gulped and turned around, only to see a black and white cat. Feeling relieved, I sighed heavily while holding my backpack. I backed away from the alley and bumped into someone. Someone who's really tall, buff, and scary.

"Well, well, well… Aren't you a pretty little girl." He smirked.

I stared blankly at him before walking away, trying to keep as calm as I can. "I am not little." I spat.

"Aw… C'mon, let's have fun." He continued as he grabbed my hand.

I step on his foot, hard and tried to push him away from me. "Let. Me. Go!" I yelled. The man laughed darkly as he dragged me away while I dug the heels of my shoes into the ground.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!"

Both the man and I turn around to see a police officer holding a gun. The car's headlights were blinking furiously as the police officer growled. I smiled as I quickly knew who he was: Prowl, the Autobots' SIC and Police Officer. He turned his head to me and smiled a bit, but his smile soon faded as he saw the man holding my upper arm.

"Release her at once!" Prowl commanded. The man who was holding me glared as he shoved me away to the Autobot SIC. "Good. Now go. I don't want to see you bothering this youngling ever again. Do you understand?" He asked as the man nodded and ran away.

We both stared at the man before Prowl turned his head towards me; his blue eyes piercing mine for the truth inside of me. I flinched as he cleared his throat. "Jen…," He began. "Tell me the truth. Did that mech do anything to you?" He asked cautiously.

I shook my head. "No… but he was going to if you didn't save me." I smiled.

Prowl nodded. "I just got word from Barricade that the twins have come back to base while arguing… Care to tell me why?" He asked as I nod nervously.

This police officer can detect lies coming from us humans. It's kind of creepy, yet cool at the same time. He motioned his hand for me to get in his alt-mode, and I nodded. As soon as I entered the passenger's door and sat down, a seatbelt was strapped over my chest and the engines revved loudly. Prowl put the gear in reverse and moved away from the alley.

We both stayed silent for a moment, before Prowl turned his head towards me. "Both of the twins are pissed at each other. What has happened? I've heard word from Barricade that they both met your childhood friend." He said calmly.

I nodded. There was no use in lying to Prowl. He'll dig the truth out of you until he gets the answers he wanted. "Yes, they both did, but they've gotten over it. I guess that Mr. Streaker is mad at me because I defended Mr. Swipe…" I sighed.

Hey, at least it's true.

"I see…" Prowl said. "The two will be briefed by me again as their punishment for almost revealing themselves to a civilian, and I suggest that you stay away from them for a few days until they settle things." He finished with a sigh.

I slowly nodded.

"In the mean time, Jolt shall be your guardian." Prowl stated. "He'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school and after school."

"I understand, Officer Prowl. But, why can't Officer Cade be my guardian?" I asked.

"He has duties to attend to." Prowl said with a cough.

"Oh…"

* * *

We pulled over in front of my house. I step out of the police cruiser and just as I was about to enter the backyard, Prowl lowered his window.

"Please pay more attention to where you're going next time." Prowl smirked a bit as I laughed.

I smiled and waved my hand as I pushed open the fence's door. Prowl's engine revved back, and I could hear him drive away from my house. I took one last glance at where Prowl was and sighed. He was right. I need to pay more attention next time. And maybe I need to learn more self-defense from Chromia or Ironhide.

I locked the door and leaned against the wall, glancing up at my parent's room. The lights were out; good, they're asleep. Odd though, it was too early for them to even be in bed. It was only eight in the evening, and they usually got in bed at eleven or so. I climbed up the vines and jumped onto the balcony. Silently, I unlocked and pushed the glass door open. I looked around and scratched the back of my head as the house was quiet, too quiet.

I decided to walk down the stairs and look for my family, but I didn't find them. I walked towards the kitchen and saw a note stuck to the fridge. I took it and read the sticky note, clearly it was Emily's handwriting.

_To: Jen_

_I'm going on a date with Trent 'till midnight! Our date is at that restaurant! 'Ya know the one you're working at? Funny, I found a girl that looks A LOT like you XD. Oh yeah, mom and dad are going on a business trip to Germany. They said it's about something important. _

_Love, Emily _

I smiled at the note. At least she informed me on where she's going for the night and it's at the restaurant where I'm working. The employees over there will handle things when they get messy, but I was still sad that she didn't realize that the 'girl' at the restaurant is me. I scrunched the note, and tossed it into the bin.

I decided to skip dinner, since all of the events that happened today… made me lose my appetite to eat dinner. I quickly took a shower and draped a towel around my neck. I entered my room. It was small, because when I was seven, I asked my parents to build a bathroom in my room. It was big back then, but now it's a bit smaller.

On the other hand, Emily was asked that if she wanted a bathroom in her room also. But, she answered a no. She wanted to have a big room because she'll have a lot of things in the future, like now. So, Emily shares her bathroom with mom and dad, down the hall and across from mom and dad's room.

I walk towards my desk and sat down at my chair and placed my textbooks on my desk. I pulled out my headsets and ipod from Jazz. It was pretty useful, due to the fact that every time I was in a different class from Samuel and Mikaela, and Trent is insulting me, I would pull up my hood and play a song with the ipod.

I was doing my homework when my cell phone vibrated. I checked the number and quickly realize who the number belongs to; it was Sunstreaker's. I opened the message and there were voices. So I guess it's a voice message.

_"Hey, it's me Sunstreaker… Sorry for acting like what you humans call … a jerk. Yeah, I was a big jerk… -Hey! Sides! Cut it out!" _Sunstreaker apologized as I huffed a bit.

"_What's that I hear? Is Sunny admitting he's a jerk and a pain in the aft brother?" _I giggled a bit as Sideswipe's voice came on the voice message recording.

"_Shut up you afthead! I'm talking over here!" _There was a loud clang, and I laughed. I bet he hit Sideswipe on his head.

_"D'awwwwww! Sunny is going soft! Hah! I'm never going to let you live this down!" _Sideswipe mocked as his voice was disappearing.

_"FRAG! Sides! You come back here you son of a glitch! Sorry, Jen…. Talk to you tomorrow? Great. SIIIIDEEEEEES! I'm going to weld your aft to Hatchet's Med Bay ceiling!"_ Sunstreaker finished. I guess he went off to kill Sideswipe.

I smiled widely. Glad that they've already made up with each other. Nothing's stronger than a twins' bond. I shut my eyes for a moment as smiled and tap my pencil to the music's beat. It was a song about friendship, how fitting.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Reaching my hand out to hit the snooze button, I smacked it hard and shivered. I quickly snatched my hand back. Lazily standing up, a small fog cloud appeared when I exhaled. I raised an eyebrow. Then, I shivered. Okay, this is weird. First, it's really cold in here. Second, when I exhale there's a small fog. And third, I was shivering.

I decided to walk towards my window. My eyes widened as I saw soft white little balls raining down from the clouds, but in a softer way than rain. It was snow! The white blanket covered up the streets and houses. I gawked at the beautiful sight. I stared down at the people walking at the sidewalk, they were real! They're wearing winter clothes!

Surely, I am not dreaming! I slapped myself with both of my hands at the same time and I didn't wake up. I took one last deep breath and grinned happily. It was snowing, here, in Tranquility, Nevada! This is the first time that Nevada has seen snow in years, due to the deserts that are near this area. So, I guess that the night yesterday was cold because it was going to snow… I get it now.

I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my phone. I received a message from Samuel. I opened the message and smiled at my phone.

_Hey! School's canceled! How cool is that?! Come over to my house at eight! Mikaela will be here too!_

_-Sam_

I laughed, thinking that Jolt would not have to pick me up for school. I quickly got in the shower and got ready to go to Samuel's house. I went to dig inside my closet and grabbed my winter clothes. I put on a white long sleeved turtleneck, black shorts with black skinny jeans underneath, a brown belt, a thick coat with detachable inner hood, a pair of dark brown boots, a pair of brown gloves, and a knitted hat. It isn't winter wear for the coat and all, but at least it'll do… I think.

I grabbed my wallet and phone as I exited my plain room. I glanced over at Emily's room, seeing it was still dark inside because there's no light from under the small gap of the door. I gave a small sigh and smiled as I walk thru the hall, keeping my walk as silent as ever. I like to exit the house using the vines or by jumping from the second floor, it was faster than using the front door. It's ridiculous, and it's dangerous. I know… I could've died by jumping from the second floor. But, I didn't.

Taking a deep breath before opening the glass door, I gripped the handle. I walked out to the balcony and almost slipped, but I held the railing tightly. Sighing, I glanced down to the backyard. I smiled a bit as I saw the snow covering the whole backyard. I jumped from the railing and landed a bit rough. I stood up and dusted the snow off of my clothes. I breathed and a small fog cloud appeared. It wasn't even a full one minute and my nose was already red.

I slowly walk towards the front yard without slipping or tripping over the thick layer of snow. I pulled up my hood and look to both my sides, safety first. I smiled as I shoved my hands into the jacket's pockets. It was only across the street, but it felt like crossing a desert. I saw shivered a bit as I saw my surroundings. Judy's rose bushes were covered in snow and I'm pretty sure it's dying underneath that cold layer of snow. I feel sorry for Judy. She's been growing that bush for over six month now. I think… I don't know, I forgot.

Knocking the door lightly as I waited for either the Witwicky's to answer or Mikaela or even Bumblebee to answer the door. I waited for about five minutes and the door was answered. It was Judy in a lot of wooly clothes. I stared at Judy for a moment before greeting her and coming inside her house. She had at least ten sweaters, one knitted hat, black jeans, woolly slippers, and three scarves. Wow, I would've died from the heat underneath those clothes.

"Hey; Morning." Samuel said as I took off my jacket.

"Good morning, Mr. Samuel." I smiled. I glanced to my right and saw Mikaela, shivering like little Mojo. "Good morning, Ms. Mikaela." I greeted.

"M-M-Morning." She stuttered. I'm guessing from the cold.

I saw Samuel was giving Mojo some pain pills. Okay…. A bit awkward, but if that pain pills keep Mojo calm, then I'm fine with it. We heard Judy called us to the kitchen. I saw she prepared breakfast, a lot of it.

I sat next to a shivering Mikaela while Samuel sat next to her. I grabbed the glass of orange juice and stared at it for a minute. I tried to drink it, but it kind of froze. I let it slide from the glass onto the table. Samuel and Mikaela also stared at it for a moment, before Samuel tried to smash it with his fork. The orange popsicle flew across the room and hit the blender. Actually, it went inside the blender, and Judy accidentally blended it. We almost sweat dropped for a moment there.

I coughed, "Erm… So, how's Mr. Bee? I'm sure he's freezing out there in the garage." I said as I glanced over at Samuel.

"Oh," Samuel smiled. "Yeah… I actually had to put a heater in there, and placed a blanket over him too… Our plan for today is actually to go to the base. We're going in just a few minutes, after breakfast." He explained.

I nodded.

* * *

After we'd finished breakfast, the three of us grabbed our jackets and went outside to Bumblebee. When we entered the garage, the yellow camaro was shuddering. I feel sorry for Bumblebee for being, uh- too big for a coat? Bumblebee's holoform appeared beside me as he was shivering, even though his form was wearing a thick winter coat. His cheeks and nose were red as he shivered. My cheeks also turned bright red as I rubbed my hands against each other, creating heat.

"Hey," Samuel chuckled. "It's Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer!" He laughed as he pointed his finger at Bumblebee.

"Cut it out, Sammy! You know how much I don't like snow inside of my alt-mode! It makes us Autobots shiver like Mojo!" Bumblebee shouted a bit as he tried to keep himself warm.

"And me." Mikaela added as she began to rub her shoulders.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here and get those snow tires!" Samuel chirped happily.

We all went inside Bumblebee's alt-mode. Samuel drove to the road, but he was making us slide from side to side, well mostly me, since I was sitting in the back. Mikaela gripped the handle as she began to scream while Samuel was trying to take control of the wheels. The road was too slippery for Bumblebee to handle; he needed new snow tires for this kind of season, like last time.

A seatbelt strapped over my chest as another slippery turn was made. I sighed heavily and patted the leather seat. Bumblebee's holoform appeared beside me as my head almost slammed into his alt-mode's door. I was currently sitting in the middle a bit to the left. So, Bumblebee appeared on my left side and my head bumped into his shoulder. It kind of hurt, but at least it's much less painful than getting your head slammed into the door.

My cheeks reddened; not from Bumblebee, but from the coldness. I shivered as his nose touched my cheek. It was so cold! I quickly placed my hand on top of his nose. Bumblebee yelped a bit at my sudden move. If his nose is cold like this then it might have fallen off… Wait-oh yeah, he's a holoform. I forgot.

I quickly took my hand back as I blushed. Bumblebee stared at me for a moment before smiling. He grabbed my hands and placed it both on each side of his cheeks. I glanced over to Samuel and Mikaela. Lucky that they're too busy with the road, or they might have seen Bumblebee's holoform in the backseat. I sighed heavily as I turn my head around to see Bumblebee's holoform. He leaned forward.

"You know… If femmes like you have warm hands even though the weather is cold, then that means you also have a warm Spark, or Heart in your human terms." Bumblebee whispered.

I giggled. "Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Bee. Those are just legends."

"Nu-uh! I can prove it!" Bumblebee smiled as he placed my right hand on his chest. "Feel it? It's cold," He moved my hand to my chest.

"I think what you meant was that people who have warm hands in this kind of weather also have a warm heart, which is not likely a heart that pumps blood, but the one in terms of feelings. Is that correct?" I asked as Bumblebee grinned sheepishly as he nodded.

"HOLY SHIT! BEEEEE! HELP!" We heard Samuel yell out loud.

Bumblebee quickly disappeared. I looked up to the front and almost screamed as I saw that in front of us was a big semi truck. Samuel shut his eyes tightly as he released his grip from the wheel. I glanced over at Mikaela, and she was already covering her face with her hands. I quickly unbuckled the seatbelt and grabbed the wheel. Turning it to the left sharply, I almost fell on Samuel, but I kept my balance.

Hearing the tires began to make screeching sounds, Bumblebee took over as I released the wheel. I let out a deep sigh, and leaned back against the black leather seats. I tapped my finger on Samuel and Mikaela's shoulders.

"Is it done yet? Are we dead?" Samuel asked. "Oh my gosh! We're alive! We're freakin' alive!" he continued.

Mikaela was paler than ever, she was still holding her breath. "Sam! I'm going to kill you! You scared the life out of me! You too Bee! Stop laughing!" She glanced over at me. "At least someone here respects girls." She pouted.

"Aw… babe… You know I didn't mean to almost get us all killed… It was the tires' fault." Samuel defended. He earns a glare from both of us girls. "Okay, okay… Bee! You take over." He said as Bumblebee chirped.

"_Girls take over the world."_ Bumblebee said through his radio.

Mikaela lightly kicked his dashboard as she laughed. I chuckled as Samuel was laughing. I sat back again as we pass thru the desert, it was more freezing at the desert than Tranquility. The three of us shivered as Bumblebee shuddered. Only five more minutes until we've reached the base.

* * *

"My gosh! It's freezing in here!" Samuel yelled, as Mikaela and I exited Bumblebee's alt-mode. True to his words, it was freezing inside the hangar. I shivered along with Mikaela. We glanced around and we couldn't even find the Autobots inside the hangar. I mean we can't even find William or Robert inside this hangar. It's like a ghost town in here, without any activity going on.

"Hey, Sam! Over here!" we heard William yelled.

William jogged over towards us with Robert not far behind. He is wearing a green army coat with a baggy army jeans and black boots while Robert is wearing a dark green coat with fur lining on the hood, baggy army jeans, and a pair of black boots similar to William. For William, he isn't wearing his hood, but Robert is. Maybe it was because he has a shaved head…

"Fuuh! This weather is freakin' cold! Nevada has never been this cold!" Robert said.

"I know… Extreme weather changes we're having here…" William agreed.

Samuel snorted. "Tell me about it… We almost crashed into a semi! I have got to get Bee those snow tires, pronto!" He shouted as we all agreed.

"C'mon, kids!" Robert smiled as we all scoffed at the nickname. "The other 'bots are at the rec. room. Probably trying to keep themselves warm. Especially, old 'Hide and Ratchet.

We laughed a bit as a picture came through our head. Bumblebee shifted into his bi-pedal mode as we all walk towards the rec. room, which was not that far from us.

William and Robert explained that the hangar is empty because some of the workers can't even get out of their houses, due to the fact that the snow has covered the whole state by now. I guess this could be a good thing and bad thing. The good thing is that the Decepticons might have the same situation as us right now. The bad thing is that we're freezing in here…

The two soldiers lead us towards the rec. room, and to our surprise. The Autobots were really shivering like Chihuahuas. I scratched the back of my head or hood to be exact. They seriously need a heater in here.

"Hey, Morning fellas!" Samuel greeted happily as his teeth chatter.

"Morning." Came a gruff reply from Ironhide.

I was busy glancing around to find the heater. I walk towards the box attach to the wall without any Autobots or any humans realizing I was fiddling with the thermostat. I opened the box and it showed sixteen degrees Celsius. Okay, that was too low. It might be good in the summers, but in weather like this? No wonder everyone is shivering like Chihuahuas. I turned it up to a nice thirty five degrees Celsius, even though I might've broken it by how high the temperature is in this hangar.

I smiled as I walk back towards the crowd. I shoved my hands into my jacket's pockets, and smiled at them. A grin appeared on my lips as they all seemed to stop shivering.

"Hey… I'm not shivering anymore!" Robert cheered.

William nodded. "Yeah… But how?"

"Um actually, Mr. William. I did it." I smiled as I pulled my hood down. "The previous temperature in this hangar was sixteen degrees Celsius, and I've changed it to a thirty five." I stated.

"Oh yeah… forgot about the thermostat." William mumbled.

Optimus sighed heavily as a smile appeared on his metallic lips. "Thank you, Jen. You've made us all much more comfortable." He said, as I nodded.

"No problem, Mr. Prime. It was too cold in here anyways…" I said. "I want what's best for both humans and Autobots." I continued.

Ratchet's head perk up. "So are you saying that you want to be a human doctor and a mechanic in your future?" He asked. I nod in return.

"Yeah, I want to be a doctor since I know that doctors safe lives. But, when I was little… I always wanted to be a mechanic." I smile shyly.

"If you want to be a doc… just don't be like Ratchet." Ironhide snickered.

He earned a good whack from Ratchet and his wrenches. We all laughed as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was the loudest. "Hah! Old 'Ironaft got you good Hatchet!" they both yelled.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got another good hit by Ratchet.

Jolt kneeled down with a smile. "I'll teach you all I know about the human anatomy." He said as I nod with a soft smile.

"YES!" We heard Samuel shouted happily.

"Sam? What is the matter?" Optimus asked as he kneeled down.

"Oh, nothing boss bot. Hey Mik', Jen… Do you girls remember the lake party?" We both nodded. I wasn't at the party, two years ago. Emily was there with her previous boyfriend, Brandon. She dumped him because she said that he was too formal and boring. Too bad though… Brandon's a nice kid. I snap my thoughts back to reality when I heard Samuel's voice. "Well… I got info from Twitter saying that it's frozen solid! And they're going to open it for the public for us to go ice skating! How great is that?" Samuel said in pure joy.

"That's great! I just love ice skating!" Mikaela smiled as she clapped her hands together.

Samuel turned to me. "How about you?" He asked.

"Well… I'm not good," I said as they were all giving me odd looks. "Okay, I admit… I can't roller skate or ice skate…"

"You're lying! You're good on ice! You even snow boarded down the snow mountain!" Robert pointed a finger at me while yelling.

I shook my head. "I assure you, Mr. Robert. I'm not good on ice, just good at snow." I stated truthfully.

It was true. I'm not good with ice, but good with snow. I'm also not good with water. I can't swim or even do a doggy paddle. I can only do the rock, the technique to drown. I was too embarrassed to even tell the Autobots the truth, but I guess sooner or later… Prowl would find out.

"Oh… Do you want to learn how to skate on ice? I'm sure Bee would love to teach you." Samuel stated as Bumblebee chirped happily.

"_Score one for the scout!"_ Bumblebee chirped.

I laughed a bit.

"Hey! No fair!" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker complained.

"Okay! You both can come too! Just don't bother us!" Ironhide yelled grumpily.

Optimus chuckled, "Maybe Arcee, Jazz, Mirage, and Prowl can come as well." he said as the Autobots nodded.

"Hey! Wha 'bout us?!" Mudflap argued as Skids nodded.

"Why do we have ta stay?" Skids whined.

"I still do not trust you to go out to the human's social places. Ratchet and Jolt have to fix Wheeljack, Barricade can't come, Elita-One and I have a meeting with Director Galloway, Will and Epps also have a meeting with the Director, and I'm sure Ironhide and Chromia hate for their cannons to rust." Optimus said as he finished with a chuckle.

Both the weapons experts grunted before turning away to the training hangar.

* * *

I decided to go with Arcee. I always wanted to try and drive a motorcycle. I grabbed my jacket and a helmet. Arcee transformed and so did the other Autobots. I put on my helmet and sat on the seat, gripping the handles as Arcee revved her engine. We speeded through the chilly desert. Arcee and I was leading while Jazz was tailing her, followed by Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, and finally Prowl.

It was going to be an half an hour drive to the lake. I was surprised that a lake that size would freeze and became a new Tranquility ice rink for about a few days or so. I'm sure almost everyone is there by now. I'm not much of a fan of being in a crowded place. I'm much more of a silent type. A nice and quiet place is enough for me.

* * *

"Nine pairs, please." Samuel said.

The employee nodded. He speeded off to get nine pairs of blades. He was back four minutes after he disappeared. He handed Samuel the blades and Samuel handed one pair to each one of us. "That'll be forty five bucks please." He said.

Samuel pulled out twenty, I also pulled out twenty, and Mikaela pulled out five. We paid for the blades and the entrance to the frozen lake. I stayed at the edge, not wanting to try on the frozen solid lake. I mean it could've cracked and we would all fall into the freezing water! I sat on the snow and slowly tied the shoelaces. I saw that Sideswipe was waiting for me. He tapped his blade on the ice impatiently as I just slowed down.

"Jen," He gave a warning. "Are you coming out here or not?" I shook my head.

"Do I have to come back over there and drag you here to the ice?" He asked again as I shook my head.

"Then c'mon over here and let's play!" He grinned.

I sighed and made a snowball. I threw it at him, grumbling under my breath as I tried to stand up straight on the ice. It was hard even to stay still. I saw Sideswipe wiped the snow off of his jacket. He grinned as he skated towards me. I slipped back, but he quickly caught me and pushed me back to my feet.

"See? It's not that hard." Sunstreaker joined in.

I rolled my eyes, "For you it's not…" I mumbled as I tried to slide.

I stopped for a moment as I saw Mirage getting chased by girls, with Prowl not far behind the girls. For a moment there, I think I just sweat dropped. Jazz and Arcee were obviously being together. The femme and mech started to skate away from us to their own private place. Samuel and Mikaela were probably playing with Bumblebee. So, I was left with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I guess it's not that bad.

A little girl and her friends zoomed pass me. I spun around and fell flat on my bottom. as I held my head to stop the world from spinning. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were laughing their bottoms off as they saw me. I mumbled under my breath, thinking that this might've been a moment they'll never forget.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hooked their hands on my arms. and dragged me back up as I yelped a bit. It was scary that I just heard a crack. I gulped hard and quickly hugged Sunstreaker's arm.

"Hey… I love ice skating." Sunstreaker stated with a smirk.

"Me too!" Sideswipe cheered.

I rolled my eyes. I saw Samuel and Mikaela coming over towards us with ease. I'm jealous how they skate so well.

"Hey, we'll take care of things from here boys." Mikaela smiled as she grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Hey! We were teaching her!" Sideswipe complained.

"Not from my point of view!" Samuel shouted.

Mikaela and I skated towards Bumblebee. She stopped in the middle. She released her grip on my wrist and let me skate on my own. My knees were shivering and my arms were shaking, trying to keep balance.

"C'mon! You can do it! Just try and skate!" Mikaela encouraged.

I nodded. I tried to skate and did it! Well, I was slower than a snail, but I'm still moving. Mikaela gave me a look as Samuel laughed. Bumblebee chuckled as he skated over towards me. My hand was grabbed by Bumblebee as he guided me around. I smiled at him as he smiled back. The scout was just too nice.

* * *

After five minutes, Bumblebee let me go on my own. I cheered as I was skating! It was fun until I wanted to stop, but couldn't. Samuel, Mikaela, and Bumblebee chased me around until Prowl came and stood in front of me. I closed my eyes as I bumped into his chest, which was hard and I think I might have broken my nose from the impact.

I shook my head as Prowl stared at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, thank you Officer Prowl…" I said as I turned away and rubbed my red nose.

Prowl shrugged and skated off to help Mirage. I blink a few times as I rubbed my nose again. That was some impact I had there. Samuel, Mikaela, and Bumblebee skated towards me with big smiles as I only stared at them.

"Are you okay? That was some hit on Prowler's chest there." Samuel said between laughs.

"Yeah… I think we just heard a crack…" Mikaela snickered as Bumblebee nodded.

I shook my head as they laughed.

Samuel placed his hand on my shoulder, "Hey… Do you want to come with us for a moment and see our classmates?" He asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here where it's safe." I stated while crossing my arms.

"Suit yourself." Samuel shrugged as skated away with Mikaela.

I was left behind with Bumblebee, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were nowhere to be found. I sighed as I replayed the scene when Sideswipe, ahem, kissed me, and Sunstreaker was mad at both of us. Lucky that they can sort things out.

I shivered as the wind blew. Then, I felt warmness around my neck. I look down, and saw a yellow scarf with black stripes. I looked up, seeing Bumblebee with a smile on his lips. He was wearing the same scarf as I am. Turns out, the scarf is the same one. But Bumblebee used it for the two of us.

"You're cold… I had to do something." He shrugged.

"But I can just button my jacket up to my neck." I said.

"Hmm…" Bumblebee hummed. "I can do that." He grinned while I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well," I started as I tried to skate away. "I'm going to find Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker… See you later, Mr. Bee." I waved as I smiled to him.

He waved back.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were really worried that Jen might be caught up in some trouble. The twins were skating around the lake to search for the pale blonde. How hard it is to find a certain blonde femme with pale skin and blue eyes? Apparently, very hard.

The two searched high and low as a girl or a femme with red hair and her friend skated towards the twins. They circled Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Getting a bit freaked out, the twins backed away with their hands in front of their chest. They were trying to push these femmes away from their personal space. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker felt a bit weird being with femmes who had something on their faces. They both liked natural beauty, not makeup. It'll make things worse. It's what the inside that counts, not the outside.

"Hey~," The red haired femme sang. "Let's play! I'm sure guys that are as hot as you would love to play with us hot girls." She smirked.

"Uh- no… I'm actually looking for my girlfriend." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both said at the same time.

"Aw… too bad, where is she anyway? I can't see her." The red haired femme said sarcastically, as she grinned and hugged Sunstreaker's arm.

Sunstreaker felt disgusted as this femme was touching him, t-o-u-c-h-i-n-g. He didn't like it one bit. He wanted to shove this femme away from his arm and find Jen as soon as possible. Sideswipe was having the same problem. He was surrounded by a bunch of femmes, it's not their fault for being too cute and handsome. It was Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Jolt's fault.

"Please, fe-girls… We really need to go." Sideswipe quickly spoke as one girl was too close to him.

"If we see your 'girlfriend' then we'll stop bugging you two." The red haired said as she leaned forwards.

"She's around here some-," Sunstreaker was already cut off by the red haired femme as their lips met.

Sideswipe stared wide eyes at his twin and the femme. If Sunstreaker got kissed, so did he. The kiss wasn't like when he first kissed Jen. The first kiss he got from Jen was really different. It was really disturbing when this femme kissed his twin. He also felt the disgusted feeling inside of Sunstreaker's spark.

_**Push her away!**_ Sideswipe commanded. _**She tasted like fish! Yuck!**_

_**You don't have to tell me twice!**_ Sunsteaker yelled.

"Get off of me! I do not want your lips to touch mine! I do not even know you!" Sunstreaker spat as he spit the taste out of his mouth.

"Oh? But, I feel that you and I are destined to be together." The red head smiled.

"Heck no!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelled at the same time.

"Now will you ladies please excuse us, we would like to wash our mouths out, and search for our girlfriend." Sideswipe said as he and Sunstreaker turned away.

The girls huffed and pouted. They skated away from the twins and searched for another victim.

Unnoticed by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, a blonde femme was watching them from the background. Before she could even notice the truth, she ran away when she saw the red haired femme kiss Sunstreaker. It was bad timing for the twins.

* * *

I ran. I ran the minute I saw Sunstreaker was kissing Frankie. He was willingly kissing her. So, Sideswipe was kissing Frankie as well. I felt my heart sank down and broke into many of pieces. How can I be so stupid? Why didn't I notice that I like the twins since the beginning? And now, I have to see the truth though the hard way. I've just realized that I've got a crush on them.

I skated past a few people and I bumped into someone. We both fell onto the ice. I look up and saw it was Bumblebee. He was rubbing his head as I only hung my head back down. Bumblebee grinned as he tried to get up. He was about to help me, but he quickly stopped as he saw tears coming out of my eyes.

"Jen? Why are you leaking?" Bumblebee asked worriedly as he grabbed my upper arm.

I didn't answer. I quickly leaned forward and gripped on his jacket as I cried. I cried silently as only tears and hiccups were heard and seen. I felt a hand gently pat my head.

"There, there, Jen… Now tell me, what is bothering you?" Bumblebee asked as he gave me a smile. He wiped my tears away with his finger as I look up.

I sniffled and wiped my tears away.

"I-I saw Mr. Streaker kissing a-a girl…" I said between hiccups.

I felt Bumblebee's grip tighten as he wrap his arms around me. I admit, it was warm.

"Don't worry, Jen. I'm here." Bumblebee cooed.

Does Bumblebee like me too?

* * *

**A/N: MY GOSH! 8K+ WORDS! To make it up for not updating in a week… **

**Special thanks to:  
NinjaChipmunk, elita13, Leopard X Jaguar X Panda, Blare or midnight the hedgehog, firegirl16, XxShadowfangxX, ZabuzasGirl, Alice Colelynn, LIElee, sunny's sister, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, dark-dreams-of-love, villianfangirl1, and Springflowerangel.  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
CrazyFangirl1999, Blare or midnight the hedgehog, XxShadowfangxX, Alice Colelynn, LIElee, sunny's sister, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, dark-dreams-of-love, and villianfangirl1.  
For adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, no flames please ^^**

**R&R please! **


	21. Chapter 21: Her Sacrifice

**A/N: A new chap and there's a couple of very important announcements down at the second A/N.**

X. waveblaster.X: **Yeah, how could she! DX**

Autobot-Blurr 221: **Here's another one ^^**

XxShadowfangxX: **Thanks ^^ and here's the next chap ^^**

Infinity wolf: **Thank you so much :D**

Autobot-Bre: **Thanks ^^**

Lady Minuialwen: **XD back at you ^^**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Thanks ^^. XD**

Naughtia: **XD. Me too! I actually fell flat on my back when I first try ice skating… (-_-")**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Yeah, me too… Yup they sure are…**

SJSGirl: **Aw… (TT_TT)**

Anonomon: **Thank you so much! And yeah XD**

CrazyFangirl1999: **XD**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Thank you ^^. Poor Sammy XD** (Sam: HEY!)

Tavia99: **Aw…. Bummer…** (Me: Cool name Firestar! I mean Fireblast!)

Darkpoisonivy: **^^ and Sure! I love it! It's amazing! Curse you Wheelie! Why must you disturb every female or femme by humping their legs?!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to the awesome Bee4ever for beta-ing this story!**

**This chap isn't Beta-ed yet! Like the previous chap ^^ So, I'm sorry for grammar and any error. I blame Frankie and Trent for it! XD**

* * *

Chapter 21: Her Sacrifice

Bumblebee stared down at the femme in his arms. She was crying because those two _aftheads_ kissed another girl. For all this time, she loved the twins and now, she has to know the truth through the hard way. The scout patted Jen's head lightly as he tried to soothe her hiccups. The scout was also trying to coax Jen to stop crying by making humming sounds, like his femme creator used to do when he's sad. He had some experiences of making a femme smile through the past years, like when he was playing with Annabelle.

He cooed softly for Jen to stop and he finally made her stop crying. He grinned happily as Jen stopped for a brief moment before looking up with teary eyes. Bumblebee laughed nervously as he helped Jen up to her feet or in this kind of situation, blades.

Jen slowly stood up with red eyes and a red nose. Bumblebee blushed softly as he saw the new version of Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer, much like himself. These two would make a perfect match if Jen isn't dense and she could see that Bumblebee likes her not as a friend, but as a lover.

Bumblebee snapped out of his thoughts as he heard soft sniffling coming from the shorter figure in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he sighed deeply. Reaching his hand out, he slowly lifted Jen's chin up. The pale blonde stared at Bumblebee with eyes full of tears. He leaned forwards and kissed the blonde's nose lightly.

"M-Mr. Bee?" Jen asked, stuttering.

The scout stayed quiet as he closed his eyes. "Ssshhs," He soothed. "I'll stop when you stop crying. Do we have a deal?" He whispered.

Jen nodded slowly, whipping her tears away. Bumblebee smile widely as he finally made Jen stop crying. He gently kissed her forehead and pull away. "There," He make a pose and closed his left eye. "Perfect! See? Smiling is better than crying, 'ya know."

Jen giggled as Bumblebee's grin gotten bigger. "I made you giggle! So that means I'm a sweet mech!" He chirped happily.

"Yes, Mr. Bee." Jen laughed. "You're a very sweet mech." She smiled widely.

The young scout grinned happily. "C'mon, Jen! I know what will cheer you up, a visit to the Lennox's!" He chirp and grabbed Jen's hand.

The two zoomed pass by a few ice skaters as they were searching for Sam and Mikaela. Jen gave a small scream when Bumblebee speeded up. She hangs on to Bumblebee closely as he only blush and laughed. Bumblebee slowed down a bit as he spotted Sam and Mikaela, not too far from them. By his predictions, in about two more minutes of skating in the speed of ten miles per hour. They'll be there right on the time just as Bumblebee calculated.

* * *

Meanwhile, the lambo twins were searching for Jen. They were frustrated that a red haired femme kissed them and now their mouth taste like fish! Yuck! Both of the twins, snorted in disgust. How could they let their guard down? More importantly, where in the name The AllSpark IS JEN?!

It's enough that the red haired femme kissed them and they just lost their femme in a frozen lake with a bunch of teenagers skating around. With one last heavy sigh, they decided to go ask Prowler or Prowl. Sure, Prowl might be mad because they've lost Jen in a crowd, considering the two are her guardians. They'll surely get a _good_ long _pleasant_ lecture from Prowl and Barricade, and a _good_ whack from Ratchet. Not to mention another _lovely_ cannon attack from Ironhide. Notice their sarcasms?

They both skated towards the SIC and the spy, but the twins soon stopped when they saw Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz and to their surprise, Jen. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gawked a bit at the view they're seeing. Bumblebee, the scout, was holding Jen by her shoulders. _Their_ Jen, _their_ femme was in the hands of the younger Autobot. The twins are not going to give up. They accept this as a challenge or as a race.

Sideswipe approached Bumblebee. He placed his arm over Bumblebee's shoulders with a fake grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Bee! What's up?" He asked innocently, hiding all of his emotion in his Spark.

Bumblebee looked at Sideswipe curiously with an eyebrow raised before removing Sideswipe's hand off of his shoulder.

"Um… We're actually going to visit Mrs. Lennox and Annabelle. Right, Jen?" Bumblebee turned his head to smile at the pale blonde as she nodded.

Jen gave a smile to Bumblebee, a real smile. "Yes, it's true. You two can come if you want to." She faced Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with somewhat a fake smile.

Prowl crossed his arms over his chest as the twins nodded happily. He quickly grabbed the twins by their upper arms and dragged them away. "You two are not coming. Scouting duty, remember?" He asked as the twins whined.

The SIC turn to Sam, Mikaela, Jen, Bumblebee, and Mirage. "We should be going now. Let's go Jazz, Arcee… Optimus is already asking why we aren't back at base yet." Prowl stated.

Jazz and Arcee glanced at each other and shrugged. They both followed Prowl, who was dragging the twins forcefully. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took a last glance to Jen before she leaves. Their eyes widened as they saw she was leaking out of her optics. But when she turned to Bumblebee, the leaking stop and she smiled at him. The twins were confused. What exactly made Jen leaking when she's looking at them?

* * *

I stared at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with tears. I look away from them and look up to Bumblebee. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and smiled warmly at him. We turned away from the frozen lake and took off out blades. We handed them back to the return counter as both Bumblebee and Mirage disappeared from view.

Samuel, Mikaela, and I waited for Bumblebee and Mirage to come and pick us up. It wasn't long until a bright yellow Camaro along with a red Ferrari came into view. Samuel, Mikaela, and I laughed a bit as we saw the two cars were covered in snow. They both shake the snow away by vibrating. It was awkward for a moment that a few people are staring. Maybe it's because that the car vibrated by its own without any of us inside the vehicle.

Mikaela shot a glare to the ones giving us odd looks. They flinched and looked away, leaving a proud Mikaela behind. She grinned happily while Samuel and I chuckled lightly.

Samuel and Mikaela went inside Bumblebee's alt-mode while I went inside Mirage's. I can't just leave him with the door open for me now can I? I sat inside the passenger's seat and the seatbelt strap on over my chest.

I leaned back to the headrest as I thought about what has happened in one morning. First, they force me to skate. Second, they teach me how to skate. Third, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kissed Frankie. Fourth, Bumblebee comforted me. And fifth, we're going to William's house.

I still cannot believe that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were willingly kissing Frankie. I've never thought that they would actually do that. I can see that they're actually faking their love and care towards me.

I sighed heavily as the radio flickered on.

"_Are you okay, Signorina?"_

I opened my eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking, Signore Mirage." I replied.

The radio dimmed its light for a moment, and then it lit back up to a normal blue color. "We're here." Mirage said.

The passenger's door opened and I step out. It was cold again. I shivered and rubbed my upper arm to keep myself warm. I saw Samuel and Mikaela coming out of Bumblebee's alt-mode. They both shuddered a bit at the sudden breeze. Bumblebee slam his doors shut and shivered a bit. Both Bumblebee and Mirage drove away from William's house and was gone in seconds.

The three of us went to knock the door and waited for Sarah to answer. It's been awhile since I've entered Lennox's house.

The door opened a bit and we saw little Annabelle. She grinned widely as her cheeks redden from the coldness. She's just so adorable! Mikaela and I cooed as we both bends down to Annabelle as Samuel bends a little with his hands on his knees. He smiled at the four year old daughter of William and Sarah Lennox.

"Momma! Sammy, Mikky, and Jenny awe 'er!" Annabelle chirped happily.

"Hi there Anny," Samuel greeted. Annabelle jumped into his arms as he spins her around. "Whoa! Have you gotten taller?" He asked as Annabelle nodded.

Samuel set her down to the ground. Annabelle jogged over towards Mikaela and I. We both stared down at the four year old girl with a smile on our faces. She grabbed our hands and dragged us girls inside the house, leaving Samuel with Bumblebee and Mirage's holoforms.

Once we were inside, Annabelle let go of our hands and she jumped up and down at the couch. Sarah came as soon as she heard her daughter happily jumping up and down.

"Hi Mikaela, Jen, Sammy," Sarah greeted happily. Bumblebee and Mirage entered the living room, shivering. "Hi Bee, Mirage, how are you this cold afternoon?" She asked with a smile.

"Shivering!" Both of them replied quickly.

Sarah nodded and went to the heater. She turns it on and Bumblebee along with Mirage, stopped shivering. Mirage sat down at the couch next to a hyperactive Annabelle. The Italian Autobot smirked and grabbed Annabelle. He placed her down carefully next to him while she just laughed happily. Samuel also sat down next to Mirage, grabbing the remote as well. He changed the channel into an Auto Show. Mikaela's head perk up and jumped onto the couch next to Samuel.

Sarah, Bumblebee, and I shook out heads. Auto Shows… the perfect thing to distract the Autobots, Samuel, and Mikaela.

Sarah turned her head towards Bumblebee and I. "Want to bake cookies?" She asked.

"Sure!" Bumblebee chirped as I shook my head.

"No thank you. I could get messy around baking." I admitted.

"No worries, Jen! I'll teach you how to bake! It's a piece of cake!" He chirped.

"Technically, Bee… We're baking cookies. Not cakes." Sarah laughed.

Bumblebee grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

So Sarah, Bumblebee, and I headed towards the kitchen. Sarah threw an apron to each of us. Bumblebee puts on his apron while I took off my jacket and placed the apron on. I was about to tied the apron, but Bumblebee beat me to it. He tied the line around my waist and smiled. I smiled back.

Sarah went to the oven and preheated it into one hundred and ninety degrees Celsius. Bumblebee flinched on how high the temperature is inside an oven. He leaned forward, but I stopped him when he was a bit too close. He smiled at me as I return the smile.

I look towards the counter and saw all of the ingredients. There's a bag of flour, salt, baking soda, butter, brown sugar, granulated sugar, eggs, vanilla extract, and chocolate chips. I studied the ingredients, why did Sarah placed whip cream on the counter? We don't need any for cookies… I think…

"Ok, so first let's pour the flour." Sarah instructed.

"Flower? Why in the name of the AllSpark would we put _'Flowers'_ inside a small container?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

Sarah and I laughed, "I thought you know everything about baking, Bee!" Sarah smiled.

"Mr. Bee, Flour isn't Flower. It's different. Flour is for baking and Flower is in the garden. Well, they both grow from the ground, but you get the idea now…" I explained, confusedly. I was also confused by my own explanation.

"Oh… Yeah, I knew that." Bumblebee mumbled with a pout.

Sarah grabbed the salt and baking soda. She combined the flour with the two ingredients and told us both to sift through a sifter. I carefully pat my hand of the sifter and the three ingredients mixed together and create what Bumblebee call it, snow.

"It's snowing!" Bumblebee chirped happily as I laughed.

"It's only flour mixed with baking soda and salt, Mr. Bee." I said as he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You put soda in it?! Wait- why isn't it soggy and wet? Aren't sodas liquid?" He questioned as I shook my head.

"It's _baking_ soda, Mr. Bee." I smiled.

"Oh… Hehehe." Bumblebee laughed sheepishly.

Bumblebee placed his hands on the counter, the part where we spill flour on. His hands were full of flour. He smirked and tapped the flour on my cheeks. I yelp a bit and I backed away. I grinned and tap Bumblebee's cheeks as well. Pay back is literary bitter.

He smirked and tapped the flour on my forehead. I laughed as I did the same. In just ten seconds, our faces were covered in flour. When Sarah turn with the another bowl of mixture of sugars, eggs, and butter, she saw that both of Bumblebee and I were white.

"Well, well, well… Looks like you two are having a splendid time playing with flour." She smirked as Bumblebee nodded happily.

I nudge him softly at his ribs and he gave me an odd look. I sighed and smiled at his acts. Bumblebee raised his shoulders as he look at me innocently. We continue to mix the flour with baking soda and salt at the sifter.

* * *

After we're done mixing the dry ingredients, Sarah and I hand the mixing job to Bumblebee. He happily accepts and mixed the two mixtures together, the dry one and the wet one. He stirred for about five minutes and gave the bowl back to us. Sarah poured the chocolate chips into the dough. I mix it a little longer until it was equally spread.

I hand the bowl to Sarah and leave it all to her. She placed the pan on the oven and let it be for the past tem to fifteen minutes. Bumblebee and I decided to clean up a bit, since we did make a mess by playing with flour.

I felt a wet cloth on my cheek as I was mopping the floor. I turn around and saw Bumblebee, already cleaned up. He step forward and placed his left hand on the left side of my face, with his right hand being free. He wiped the flour off of my face as I giggled. It was tickly.

"Stay still!" Bumblebee scolded playfully as I giggled again. "Don't make me lean forward and stop you from giggling!" He said as I continue to giggle.

I didn't stop as the cloth moves to cover my eyes. I felt a hand lifted my chin up. I removed the cloth from my eyes and saw Bumblebee's electric blue eyes. I blushed as he was too close.

"Cookies' ready!" We both heard Sarah yelled.

Bumblebee quickly pulled away with a blush as I blushed as well.

"Ouch! Hot!" Sarah yelp in surprise as her hand make contact with the pan fresh from the oven.

"Mrs. Sarah!" Bumblebee and I yelled in unison as we both helped her with the pan.

I grabbed the wet cloth and placed it over Sarah's burn hand while Bumblebee placed the pan on the counter with gloves. Even though he's a holoform, he could still feel pain.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled at me and to Bumblebee as well.

"No prob, ma'am." Bumblebee saluted with two fingers.

Sarah and I giggled. I covered Sarah's hand with a sterile gauze bandage. "If it still hurts, use Aspirin or Tylenol." I said with a smile.

Sarah looked at me surprised. She grinned. "Well, what do we have here? We got ourselves a medic in the house!" She laughed.

I smiled sheepishly as Bumblebee nodded. "She's a medic in training! Ratchet and Jolt are going to be her teachers!" He chirped happily as I glared a little, that was a secret…

"Don't become like Ratchet, okay? He's grumpy." Sarah whispered.

Bumblebee and I exchange glances at each other and began to laugh. That's what they all say…

"Oh yeah! How about we go out for a walk at the park? Annabelle would really love to play at the swings!" Sarah clapped her hands.

Bumblebee agreed. "That's a great idea! We'll go to the park while the cookies cooled down."

"Uh… Mr. Bee? With this kind of weather, the cookies would cool down in just a matter of seconds." I said.

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

Samuel, Mikaela, Sarah, Annabelle, and I decided to go out for a walk. Mirage and Bumblebee wasn't that far behind us.

I smiled at Annabelle because of her childishness. She was so cheerful, even in this kind of weather. She spins around happily, catching snowflakes at her palm. Samuel, Mikaela, and Sarah were sitting at the bench while I was keeping an eye on Annabelle.

Annabelle quickly went to the swings and glanced over towards me. "Big sis, push Anny!" She gave a grin.

I nod, "Okay, Jen's going to swing you." I talked in third person. It seemed a bit weird, but I guess talking to Annabelle like that is okay…

Gently pushing Annabelle to go a little higher at the swings. She giggled happily and told me to push her harder. I shook my head as I just put a little bit of strength into the push. I really don't want her to get hurt. If I push harder, she might loosen her grip on the chain and she might fall! So, I have to be extra careful.

Hearing a low chuckle coming from behind the slides. I look back and saw a man with red hair and red eyes. Keeping my eyes lock on him while pushing Annabelle lightly, the red haired man walks over towards me with his hands in his jeans' pocket.

I observed him closely, not wanting any kidnappers to kidnap Annabelle. I have to admit, this man looks familiar. His eyes look familiar. His hair is styled in a spiky way. He's wearing a red coat with white jeans and a pair of black army boots. He had something in his hand, I couldn't see what it is, but I'm sure it's something.

"Hello," The man greeted with a smile.

"Hello back," I replied, giving him a look. "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

The man chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry, young maiden." He apologized with a smirk. "My name is Knockout, Doctor Knockout." He bowed.

"Hmm," I hummed. "It was nice to meet you Doctor Out. Come on, Ms. Belle. Let's get back to your mom." I said as I turn to Annabelle and grabbed her small hand.

"Hold on a second, femme." Knockout grabbed my upper arm. He forcefully made eye contact. My blue eyes met his crimson eyes. "Why don't you come with me? Bring your Sparkling with you too." He said as he glanced over at Annabelle.

"What is this? Are you kidnapping us, Doctor Out?" I glared at him, hard.

Knockout chuckled as his gripped on my upper arm tighten. "Now, now, my dear," He smirked. "I wouldn't call it kidnapping. I would call it… abduction." He said.

"Jen!"

* * *

Knockout studied the femme that was playing with a four year old sparkling. He has been observing, no, spying the femme for the whole time. He had heard a few rumors about a femme that has been close to the Autobots. He has heard all of the latest news from the Trine. He was also given order to kidnap the femme for questioning.

In order to kidnap the femme, he has to disguise himself as a squishy. He hated being a squishy. It's too fragile and too small. But on the bright side, he seemed to be enjoying the warmness to be inside a coat. Being in his bi-pedal mode without any heating system would instantly kill him out in the open weather.

He could kidnap this femme with his original mode, but a few of the Autobots are here.

He scowled at the thought of the Autobots interfering with his plans.

It just had to be the yellow Camaro scout and the red spy Ferrari. Oh how, he hated anyone except himself by the color red. His alt-mode is much _more _stylish than the Autobot spy, Mirage.

Knockout noticed that the femme was staring at him, observing him. He chuckled and came out of his hiding spot. He shoved his hands into his red coat. His right hand grabbed his electrical staff, but it was much smaller. It has to be re-sized later on when he took that out.

"Hello," Knockout greeted with a fake smile.

"Hello back," The femme replied, giving him a look. "Who are you?" she asked with a tone of suspicion.

Knockout let out a chuckle. "I'm terribly sorry, young maiden." He apologized with a smirk. "My name is Knockout, Doctor Knockout." He bowed.

"Hmm," The femme hummed. "It was nice to meet you Doctor Out." The femme said without even glancing at him.

'_Doctor Out?'_ Knockout chuckled. _'So this is the femme TC's talking about.'_ He smirked.

"Come on, Ms. Belle. Let's get back to your mom." She stated firmly as she turned to the Sparkling and grabbed her small hand.

Knockout scowled. He would never fail a mission.

"Hold on a second, femme." Knockout grabbed the femme's upper arm. He forcefully made eye contact. His crimson eyes flashing bright red as the femme struggle to break free. "Why don't you come with me? Bring your Sparkling with you too." He said as he glanced over at the Sparkling.

"What is this? Are you kidnapping us, Doctor Out?" The femme glared at him, hard.

Knockout chuckled as his gripped on the femme's upper arm tighten. "Now, now, my dear," He smirked. "I wouldn't call it kidnapping. I would call it… abduction." He said.

"Jen!"

He scowled once again.

* * *

_**Bumblebee to Optimus! Boss bot! Do you copy?**_ Bumblebee contacted his leader while panicking.

_**What is the matter scout? I am in a meeting with Director Galloway.**_ Optimus sighed heavily.

Bumblebee whirred, meaning a sorry for Optimus. He knew that all of the Autobots, including Optimus HATE to be in a meeting or even talk to Director Galloway. The Director is a pain in the aft.

Bumblebee shook his thoughts and got back to the topic_**. Optimus! There's Decepticons here at the park! And what's worse is that Mrs. Lennox, Sam, Mikaela, Jen, and Annabelle are here!**_ He shouted again.

_**Bee! Calm down, **_Mirage joined in the link._** We need to get them out of here as soon as possible. **_The Italian Ferrari spoke in English with an Italian accent.

Optimus stayed quiet for a moment. _**Mirage is right Bumblebee… How many Decepticons are there?**_ He asked.

_**Four Decepticons… The Trine and the wacko medic,**_ Bumblebee answered. _**Shall we both terminate them? **_

_**Negative,**_ Optimus replied. _**Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Barricade, and I shall be there within half an hour, maximum speed. Along with Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps, consider this as his family business. At the mean time, protect the humans. Optimus out.**_

Bumblebee and Mirage exchange glances. When they look back again, the humans were gone into the park. They scowled at the other red vehicle, who revved his engines loudly. Not far from the two Autobots, the Trine was in the small forest, waiting to attack. Luckily, Bumblebee's and Mirage's scan receptors picked up their signal.

Both Bumblebee's and Mirage's alt-mode revved their engines loudly as they tried to catch up with Sam and the others. Luck's with them, that no other humans were at the park, due to the weather.

Bumblebee speeded up, only fifteen minutes until backup comes.

The scout hit the break as Mirage did the same. They saw Sam jumped out of the bench with Mikaela and Sarah looking very afraid and shock.

"Jen!" Sam shouted loudly, gaining attention from Jen and the red haired man. Sam grabbed a stick nearby and threatened the man. "Let her go you, you Deceptiscum!"

The Decepticon laughed as he pulled Jen closer. The Decepticon pulled out come kind of staff from his pocket and narrowed it closely to Jen's neck. The pale blonde gasped in surprised. She quickly released Annabelle in the process for the little girl to run to Sarah. Annabelle did run to her mother. That's a relieve for Sam. He glared at the Decepticon again as he gripped on the stick.

"Let her go before I throw this stick to your face!" Sam threatened again.

The Decepticon laughed, "Boy… Do you think that stick would hurt me? I think not. Now don't be foolish and go home. I have business to attend." He said.

"Not without Jen! Now let her go! I'm warning you! I've got a good aim!" Sam warned.

"And us too!" A voice said from behind Sam.

Sam looked back and saw two holoforms' of the Autobot Bumblebee and the Autobot Mirage.

"Sammy! What you did was brave, but leaved this to us! Things are going to get very messy…" Bumblebee growled.

Sam hesitated, but soon agreed. He saw a new red vehicle came into view. He got in a distance and threw the stick to the new arriving red sports car. It hit the windshield and it cracked a bit.

"See! I told you I've got a good aim!" Sam struck his tongue out before running towards Mikaela, Sarah, and Annabelle to keep them safe.

The Decepticon glared at Sam before turning his head towards the Autobots.

Mirage quickly disappeared as his alt-mode turned into his bi-pedal mode. Bumblebee did the same. The two Autobots narrowed their plasma cannons at the wacko medic's alt-mode and the holoform.

"Now, now, Autoscums…" The wacko medic spat. "You don't want your pet to lose her head, now do you?" He smirked as he narrowed his staff closer to Jen's neck.

Jen struggle to break free from the evil medic's hands and ran towards Sam and the others. But, it was no use… The Medic's grip was just too strong. She decided to go for the old fashion way,

"FRAG!" The medic screamed.

...by stepping on his foot. Hard.

The pale blonde ran towards Bumblebee, who quickly scooped the girl up into his servo or hand in human terms. Mirage covered for Bumblebee as he was going towards Sam. Bumblebee bends his right knee upwards and set his servo down gently. Jen hops off of his servo and gave a smile.

"_Go… You have to hide!"_ Bumblebee commanded through his radio.

Sam, Mikaela, Jen, and Sarah nodded. Sarah quickly grabbed her daughter and ran towards the forest to hide.

Bumblebee quickly got up and stood next to Mirage with his plasma cannons warming up to shoot the wacko medic straight towards the deepest pit!

"You Autoscums just had to come and ruin everything…" The medic sighed heavily, shaking his head in the process. He ran a hand down his face before disappearing back into his alt-mode.

Mirage and Bumblebee growled as the medic known as Knockout shifted into his bi-pedal mode. The two Autobots were tackled to the ground by two of the Trine, Thundercracker and Skywarp. This means, the leader of the Trine, Starscream is in pursuit of catching their human friends.

* * *

Sam, Mikaela, Jen, Sarah, and Annabelle hid behind the shrubs. They were panting heavily because of the running. Annabelle only stared at her mother confusedly. She was confused. Why was her mom running away from the red man? What's the reason they're hiding behind the shrubs?

Sadly, a shadow came from behind them. Sam looked back and screamed loudly as he avoided being squished by the big foot. Heck, even the legendary Big Foot is way smaller than Starscream, that's for sure.

They backed away as their expression showed horror. Jen tried to keep her expression straight as possible, but a single sweat dripped from her forehead. Sam gulped hard as Mikaela held her breath. Sarah was horrified, this is the first time she has encountered a Decepticon this close.

One thing was on their mind.

"RUUUUN!" Sam screamed as they all ran back to the park.

Quickly, Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand while Jen helped Sarah up to her feet. Jen also carried Annabelle in her arms. After all, she and Sam are at the track team.

Starscream raised his metallic eyebrow and smirked. The chase has begun for the seeker.

* * *

Bumblebee whirr loudly as Skywarp narrowed his blade to the scout's neck. Mirage glanced at his partner, he scowled at Thundercracker. The Seekers were playing rough and the Decepticons are cheating. Knockout grabbed his staff and shock electricity out of his staff to both Bumblebee and Mirage. They both shook violently as Knockout smirked. The wacko medic didn't even realize that a certain Weapon Specialist was aiming his plasma cannon at his head.

Just in time, Knockout dodge Ironhide's plasma cannon. Ironhide grunted as he missed his shot. The two Seekers jumped away from Bumblebee and Mirage, who groans softly after the shock. Ratchet quickly aided the two wounded Autobots as Jazz and Barricade took cover for him. Optimus and the lambo twins were looking for their humans friends. The three found them, but their human friends was running for their lives.

Optimus slid on his battle mask and took out his plasma sword. He glared at the Seeker flying towards him. Just on slash from his plasma sword and slashed! Goes the Seeker…

The seeker lowered down and said, "Gotcha." He grabbed the youngest of the humans.

Will and Epps quickly helped Mikaela and Sarah, who was at the ground, probably too shock to even move. Will held his wife protectively as he glared at the Seeker. In the Seeker's servo, is his daughter Annabelle. She cried as the big Seeker smirked at her creators.

Ironhide and all of the other Autobots froze in sight as the Decepticons smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the Lennox's Sparkling." Starscream smirked as he made a cage out of his claws to held Annabelle.

"You scumbag!" Will cursed and yelled at the Seeker for kidnapping his daughter.

"Let her go, you slagger!" Ironhide joined into the verbal fight.

Starscream laughed darkly. "One more step and boom goes this Sparkling's head." he said as they all backed away a few steps.

Optimus stared at the SIC of the Decepticons with piercing electric blue optics. "What do you want, Starscream?" He asked.

"I would like a trade…," His crimson optics scanned the area. "For one of the younglings," He spoke as his finger was pointed to either towards Sam, Mikaela, or Jen.

"Pit no!" Barricade argued.

Starscream turn towards Barricade, the ex-Decepticon. "Ah, Barricade… it's a pleasant surprise for you to be here…" Starscream said as he smirked evilly.

"Frag off, Screamer! I will not surrender the younglings and the Sparkling into your servo!" Barricade hissed as his crimson optics glow brightly red.

"Who's the one holding the human Sparkling now, Barricade?" Starscream said as Barricade could only growled.

"Let Anny go you fragger!" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelled fiercely.

"We wouldn't want to be cussing around the Sparkling, now would we?" Skywarp ask calmly.

"Now… Who would it be? Would it be the Witwicky? The Banes? Or the Jones?" Knockout asked as he crossed his arms.

Will glanced back at the three teenagers, who in return stared back at each other. Jen saw the sadness in Will's eyes as he turned around towards them. Will turned back as he cursed at the Decepticons. Jen saw that Sam was not letting Mikaela be the one and Mikaela also didn't want Sam to be the one as well.

Jen took one last glanced before making her decision. She saw Sarah crying onto Will's shoulder as he could only comforted her. Ironhide grunted at the Decepticons and so as the other Autobots.

Sam took a step forward, but Mikaela stop him. "Babe! You can't do it! Please! Let me!" Mikaela pleaded.

"No! I have to do this! It's for Anny!" Sam yelled. Mikaela fought back the tears in her eyes as she stared at Sam walking towards the Decepticons. "Alright, you Decepticons! I'll-," He was cut off.

"I'll do it!" Jen cut Sam off.

All Autobots and humans stared at her with wide eyes and optics. It was a bold thing to do, but also a foolish thing to do.

The lambo twins' holoform appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Jen by her shoulders. "Are you crazy, Femme! Those Deceptiscums can kill you! You can't do that!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Yeah! Jen! Please, don't do this!" Sunstreaker growled.

"No, Mr. Swipe, Mr. Streaker…," Jen shook both of their hands away from her shoulders. "The decision has been made. I will be the one who's going to change place with Ms. Belle." The blonde smiled.

"Yes, once a decision is made, there's no turning back." Thundercracker said as the humans and the Autobots, including the ex-con, shot him a cold glare.

Jen turned away from the Autobots and walk bravely towards the Seeker, even though she was scared. She has to do it.

Starscream was shocked that a femme, a weak femme would take the Sparkling's place. He bends down to hand the Sparkling back to the arms of the femme. "Wait…," The femme said as she walked towards the Sparkling's mech and femme creator. "Take care, Ms. Belle…"

Annabelle whined as she sniffles. Will and Sarah could only stare at the brave but silent girl in front of them. "Wait, Jen… This is wrong. I should be the one to take the place." Will said as he grabbed her hand.

Jen shook her head, "No, Mr. William… You have a family to take care of. But, I promised we'll meet again someday… I hope." She mumbled.

"Jen…," Sideswipe and Sunstreaker along with the other Autobots whispered softly at the sacrifice she has made. "Don't do this…" Sunstreaker grabbed her wrist.

A man appeared beside Jen and grabbed Sunstreaker's wrist. He squeezed Sunstreaker's wrist as Jen stared at the man with a glare. "Her decision is made. Now go back to your base and do whatever you do… We have some duties to attend." Thundercracker's holoform spat.

Sunstreaker growled as he tried to land a punch on Thundercracker, but Ironhide and Bumblebee stopped him from getting himself killed. Optimus and the rest could only stare with a glare as Thundercracker let Jen inside his cockpit. The Seekers flew off while the red sports car speeded off towards the same direction.

One thing's for sure, the Autobots aren't going to let the Decepticons away from kidnapping Jen.

* * *

**A/N: OH cheese and crackers! What will happen next?! Dang you Screamer! I dunno about baking, I suck at it and I'm no doctor like Ratchet, Jolt, or KO! XD**

**Announcements:**

_-Well… I've been browsing for fanfics and I've found a few fics that is very similar to mine. The plotline actually… If any of the writers here at FF wants to borrow my plot then it's okay. But first, please tell me. I'll give you permission to use the plot, it breaks my Spark (XD) when you guys used the plot without letting me know. _

_-Out of these Decepticons, who would you want to defect to the Autobots?_

_Starscream?  
Thundercracker?  
Skywarp?  
Knockout?  
Or Soundwave?_

_That's all for the announcements ^^_

**Special thanks to:  
JazzyGirl210, XxxBellaBellaxxX, Bearloverforever, **and** smoshaholic123.  
For adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
XxxBellaBellaxxX, Bearloverforever, JasmineChyanne, xXxFlAwLeSsLY. Im. peRFect, **and** ShadowRhythm.  
For adding this story to their alerts! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and no flames Please ^^**

**R&R X3**


	22. Chapter 22: Playing Hard

**A/N: A new chap and I'm in the mooood! Because today, I just saw a Mercedes SLS AMG (Soundwave!), a red Ferrari 458 Italia (Mirage), a new orange Lamborghini Gallardo (Sunny/Sides!), a yellow Ferrari California, a Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes (Bumblebee!), and a white Roll Royce!**

**I was overjoyed to see such fantastic cars in one day! Gosh! I'm so lucky!**

**Thank you for those who have voted ^^ The result is at the other A/N**

**And I was also overjoyed that I have around 39 reviews in 1 chap! Again, I'm squealing! But, I can't answer all the reviews… so I'm so so so so so so so Sorry!**

Crystalized-Fenix:** Thank you so much ^^**

Golden Eagle 603:** Thank you so much ^^ and thank you for voting **

LIElee:** Thanks ^^**

Infinity wolf:** Thank you ^^**

SUX2BU: **LOL**

Rescue-Bot-Angel:** Let's see ^^ and here' the next chap**

Dragongirl642:** Gulp! He's freaky! Aww… You're right about KO and the Trine…**

BornWithTheSupercell:** Thank you, and thank you so much! That makes my heart raise up to get more ideas!**

Phoenyx Starr: **XD, You're right about those four… Hmm, Soundwave…. And Blaster? I see what I can do ^^**

WhiteCougarMatrix117:** Okay ^^, and sure but you have to credit me okay?**

ShadowRhythm:** Thank you ^^**

Phruhi13:** Okay, and thank you ^^**

Jacky Writer:** XD, It's cool that you know all about that! :D**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for beta-ing this story! **

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**This chap isn't beta yet! Sorry for any mistakes...**

* * *

Chapter 22: Playing Hard

I stared straight down to my lap as a seatbelt was strap across my chest. It was a bit tight as we flew away from the park, leaving my friends behind. It hurts my heart when I saw they were that upset because of me leaving willingly. I felt tears were filling up my eyes. I slap myself with both of my hands. No! I cannot show my emotions anymore! I don't need any Decepticon to enjoy seeing me crying!

"If you're trying to think that this is a dream and you want to wake up. Then, this is no dream. This is reality." Thundercracker said calmly. I still can't believe that he's the _Mr. Cracker_ that I met. I stayed quiet as his holoform appeared on the pilot's seat.

"Are you even liste-," He wasn't even finished and I cut him off.

"I won't," I start.

"Pardon? What was that?"

I turned my head towards him with a cold glare. "I said _'I might've come with you willingly. But, remember this… I won't give any information about the Autobots, even if you use force to get the answer out of me.'_"

Thundercraker stared at me with wide eyes. There was a moment of silence as I just continue to glare at him. Then, a smirk appeared across his face. He turned his head forward as he grabbed a communication device from above his head.

"Did you two hear that?" He asked.

"_Loud and clear, TC. Loud and clear…"_ A voice buzzed in through the whole cockpit.

"_Ah… I think we'll have fun getting the answer out of this squishy."_ Another voice came.

I gulped a bit as I continue to glare at Thundercracker. He placed the communication device back to the hook as he kept his hands on the wheel. I continued to glare at him, trying to give him an unconvertible feeling while going back to their base. My eyes continue to glare at him for ten minutes and he still hasn't turn to me.

"That glare of yours isn't going to work." Thundercrakcer sighed. "You have to do better than that." He smirked.

What can I do that's better than glaring at him?

I began to think for a moment. I shook my head. I have nothing better than glaring at people until I made them unconvertible. Wait a minute, I can always stare at him, staring at people always makes him or her unconvertible.

My eyes were closed for a second and then I turn my head to Thundercracker. When he turned his head towards me, he flinched a bit as he saw me staring right at his crimson eyes. He snapped back to reality as he turned his attention to the sky.

I smirked. See? Staring and glaring always makes people feel very unconvertible, for example, Thundercracker.

"Stop that!" He whispered, rather loudly. I didn't stop as I continue to stare. "I said stop that! It's too… disturbing!" He shouted.

I didn't stop.

"Fine! If that's how you want to play, then so be it!" Thundercracker shouted.

His holoform released his seatbelt and mine automatically slid back. I guess he's pissed and decided to turn his holoform off. I grinned as I was about to make a run for it. Even if I can run away from Thundercracker, I'm still on a jet, up in the sky. So I guess using a parachute is the best idea.

I looked around the cockpit for any sign of holoforms and any other smaller Decepticons. I sighed in relief as they were not any of those that I've just said. As I was about to stood up, I felt a pair of hands pushed me back down by my shoulders. I looked up groggily and I've found an amused Thundercracker. I wanted to slap my forehead if I wasn't hold down against my will.

"Do you possibly think that it'll be easy to escape from me?" Thundercracker asked as he smirked.

I gave a small growl as I glared at him.

My hands moved; both of my hands are gripped on Thundercraker's wrist. I was trying to make him lose his grip on my shoulders, but instead, Thundercracker tighten his grip. I flinched a bit at his rough grip. He moved his hand to grip on my wrist. I look down as the seatbelt was strapped on. I was literary pinned by seatbelts.

"Now this will prevent you from doing something… unexpected." Thundecracker said as I kept my eyes locked on my lap, also trying to break free. Instead, the seatbelt tighten. "Look up, _sweetheart_." The nickname was filled with sarcasm.

I slowly look up and saw his face was right in front of mine's. My left eye twitched as he was invading my personal space. I shook my head, trying to push him away. I felt his hand stopped my head. He lifted my chin up as his crimson eyes were locked to my blue eyes. I felt blood rose up to my cheeks as he was leaning too close. I closed my eyes tightly as our nose touches.

"Open your optics," He commanded. "Before I open them myself," Thinking that he would poke my eyes. I opened them. "That's better." He mused.

I was shocked first. I could see his crimson eyes clearly because he was only a centimeter away from my eyes. I gulped as I blushed, his lips was VERY close to mine. I bit my bottom lip as I turn my head to another direction. He chuckled as he saw that I was trying to avoid him.

"You were right," He said. I turn my head towards him, confused. "You aren't going to give any answers out, even if I used force…" He continued.

"I-I don't get it… What are you trying to say?" I asked nervously.

Thundercracker smirked. "I've encountered a femme before we even met. Our leader told us to get more information from you and we did. It was what you humans call it…'a piece of cake'. She blurted out all of the information we need on you. Funny thing though… when I asked her about you, she smirked and want to give all the answers I need, if I gave her a couple of kisses."

My eyes widened, who was that girl?

"Humans can be so cruel to each other…" Thundercraker sighed as I stared down.

"But…," He started as he lifted my chin up. I stared up at him with a confused look as he only gave me a smirk. "Some humans can also be fun to persuade." He leaned forward as his lips were now millimeters away.

I closed my eyes tightly again as I could feel the heat. He stopped as it was only one millimeter left. I froze in sight and opened my right eye. He was smirking at me while I opened both of my eyes. He gave a chuckle and kissed my left cheek. I gave a small growl and frown. He was mocking me with his smug grin because I blushed. Either I should feel relief that he didn't kiss me or do I have to be mad at him for being cocky. I dunno which one's much worse…

I cleared my throat as Thundercracker stared down at me. I look up and saw him taking off his tie. I raised an eyebrow as I tried to keep my expression straight. He leaned forwards and this time, he placed his untied tie to blindfold me. He tied his tie behind my head and I could only try to struggle.

"There we go… Now there will be no more staring at me with that blue optics of yours." He said. I could feel him smirking down at me.

I gave a sigh.

* * *

"OPTIMUS! Permission to retrieve Janette back from pit spawned Decepticons!" Barricade demanded for a retrieval mission.

Optimus vented heavily. Things have been quite messy at base, since he told the other Autobots what had actually happen at the park. Chromia was literary pissed off along with her sisters. Jolt became furious, Prowl wasn't the calm police officer anymore, Mirage suddenly disappeared, Wheeljack didn't explode anything for the past two hours, and the Chevy twins began to rant nonstop. The ones, who were in the scene, began to beg to Optimus for a mission. As for Bumblebee and the lambo twins, they were really quiet.

The humans weren't accepting this as well. Will demanded an immediate rescue mission along with Epps, Sam, and Mikaela. Sarah and Annabelle were crying nonstop.

Optimus vented once again, sometimes being a leader isn't always great. It has its own perks and it has its own downside. Like this for example. He has to make a decision for either they go on a rescue mission or stay behind.

"Enough," His deep voice boomed through the whole base. "We will wait until further notice. Jen might be a femme, but she's a lot stronger than we all think. Major Lennox, we shall discuss about a rescue mission immediately." He commanded and received choir of 'yes sir'.

Ironhide grunted as he was one of the Autobots to join in the meeting. He hated meetings, especially the ones that had Director Galloway in it. Oh how would he be delighted, if Optimus gave a command to shoot Director Galloway. The weapon specialist snickered at his thoughts, only to get nudges by his wife, Chromia. He shrugged as Chromia only vented.

Barricade was also one of the mech that joined in the meeting. He was pissed off that the Seekers plus the wacko medic kidnapped his dear charge. He thought of Jen as a sister like he never had, she was so open to him and he would be open to her too. It was like a brother-sister bond. Heck, even he would make a better sibling and family that her own biological related family. The police officer vented heavily as he turned his holoform on.

Since the meeting room can't fit the whole Autobots plus the soldiers inside the room, they decided to use their holoforms to attend meetings and such. Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Barricade, Jazz, Elita-One, Ironhide, Will, Epps, along with a few more tactician and soldiers filled inside the meeting room.

They just hoped that they'll figure out a plan and rescue Jen from the pit-spawn Decepticons.

* * *

"We're here."

I jolted up. It was dark, really dark. Oh yeah, I was blindfolded and strapped down to the seats by Thundercracker. I felt the seatbelt unbuckled and I heard it slid back to the seats. Thundercracker grabbed my upper arm and dragged me outside his cockpit. I tried to struggle as I yanked my arm back, mumbling that I can walk myself. There was a sound of twisting and metal clashing right behind me.

The holoform that was holding me was gone and it was replaced by a metal claw. I was swooped off the floor and the claw was gripping, so that I won't escape. A small sigh escaped my mouth as there are more heavy footsteps coming towards our way.

"Why is the femme blindfolded?" Someone asked.

"She was bothering me with her blue optics." Thundercraker simply replied.

"I see… Lord Megatron wishes to see the squishy you've kidnapped." The same voice said again.

"Alright, Sideways…" Thundercracker replied with a loud sigh. I froze. _Megatron? The leader of the Decepticons is alive? He's alive? I thought that Samuel killed him with the AllSpark. What is going on here?_

After walking a few steps, Thundercracker stopped and gripped harder. I flinch as I could feel the cold metal touching around my body. "Sideways, why are you following us?" He asked.

The one called 'Sideways' chuckled. I heard a buzzing sound next to me. Someone, which I presume is Sideways. Then a loud clang was heard close to me. I felt being lifted up by a pair of arms, this isn't good at all. My bet that Sideways' going to jump from Thundercracker's hand with his holoform. I put my arms around his neck, I could almost feel that Sideways' smirking at me.

It was cold when Sideways jumped away from Thundercracker's hand. We landed with a soft thud and we both heard a grunt from behind us. I quickly released my grip on Sideways' neck and scooted away from the Decepticon.

"TC, TC,TC," Sideways tisked at Thundercracker. "This isn't a way to treat femmes. You're too tight," He continued and I could feel Thundercracker glaring at him.

"You have to treat them with respect and patients. Isn't that right, squishy?" He asked me.

I sighed in respond and glared at him. I wish I can just take this blindfold off… Wait, I can take them off! I grabbed the blindfold and started to untie it. Suddenly, someone stopped me from doing so. I gritted my teeth as this person was stopping me from getting my vision back!

"Wow, hold on there, squishy!" Sideways laughed, "I want you to keep the blindfold on until we've reach Lord Megatron's headquarters." He smirked as I could tell from his cocky tone.

I stayed quiet as he lightly dragged me forward. He began to talk about how femmes here were mean to him and to other mechs at their ship. Well, Sideways, of course the femmes are mean to you all, you kept on dragging girls or femmes when she doesn't want to be dragged!

I sighed heavily. For the first time in my life, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've just found a guy that likes to gossip. I face palmed as he began to rant more and more. I gave a small groan as Sideways only continue to tell his stories. How much longer until we get to Megatron's lair anyway?

"Well, what do you have there, Sideways? Are you in human form?" A feminine voice appeared. Her voice was filled with venom; the one voice that send chills down to my spine. I think I know who this voice belongs to, Arcee has warned me about this femme.

Airachnid is her name.

She kills a lot of Autobots during the war. She tortured the Autobots first then she'll kill them. She's one of the sadistic Decepticon femmes. She's the queen of torture. She also collected heads as 'trophies'. I just hope she doesn't have any human heads as her trophies. Arcee also said that this femme is a spider like Decepticon. I hate spiders, which means I really hate Airachnid.

"If it isn't the Autobots' pet." She purred, I think. I felt something cold lifted up my chin. I guess it's one of her claws. "Why on Cybertron is she blindfolded? Is there something wrong with her optics?" She asked curiously.

"No, nothing's wrong. TC said that she was bugging him with her optics." Sideways stated.

"Hmm… I see," Airachnid hummed. "Untie the blindfold, fleshy." She commanded.

With pleasure, Airachnid.

I quickly untied the blindfold that has been tied for who knows how long. I slowly opened my eyes for it to adjust the brightness in the halls. Blinking a few times, I manage to get back my blurry vision. In a blink of an eye, I saw crimson eyes in front of me.

Quickly, I jumped and I think I just used Thundercracker's tie for slapping spiders. I panted as I backed away again. I saw the smirk on Airachnid. This isn't good at all. The creepy Decepticon femme slowly approached me. I backed away again and held the tie in my hands, ready to use it as a slapping weapon.

"You're very unique. No one has ever slapped me with a tie before…. And yours doesn't hurt a single bit. But, I do admit… it takes me off guard." Airachnid admitted as she smirked. "You'll be a good trophy for my collection after you answered Lord Megatron's questions." She purred in delight.

"I will not be your trophy," I glared at Airachnid. "And I will NOT answer any questions. I WILL keep quiet. I do NOT care if you tortured me to get the answers because my friend's secrets are sealed." I glared at everyone in the halls.

Everyone went silence for a minute before bursting into laughter. I raised an eyebrow. Why are they laughing? Do they think this as a joke? I do not joke to anyone. I would never lie either and I would keep every promise that I've made. And I've made a promise to keep the Autobots' as a secret no matter what the situation is.

"Funny joke there, youngling," Sideways smirked. "That really cracked me up."

I glared at him, "I do not tell a joke, Mr. Ways. I never even tell a joke in my whole life." I stated.

"Mr. Ways?! Hah! She got you good there!" Another voice shouted with laughter in between.

Sideways turned and glared at the newcomer. "Shut your pot holes, Skywarp!" he yelled.

"Enough!" Another loud voice came. Heavy footsteps were heard from my ears. I gulped a bit. "Lord Megatron has been waiting. Do you know what will happen if he is being left to wait?!" He yelled at everyone.

"Whatever, Screamer," Airachnid snorted. "Just give the fleshy to me when you're done using her." She smirked at me as I glared at her.

"Fine." Screamer or Starscream snorted. He grabbed me not so gently and walk towards the end of the hall with Skywarp and Thundercraker behind him. Before we entered the room, Starscream turned his head towards me with his crimson optics flashing brightly in a glare.

"Listen here, squishy." He began as I just ignore him by looking away. "You will answer to every question Lord Megatron asked. Bow down to him or you'll face the consequences." He warns as I gave a sigh.

Starscream let out a growl as I just ignored him again. The four of us entered Megatron's headquarters. It was dark, only a few lights were inside and they were flickering. I glanced around and found another Deceptcion beside a throne.

This Decepticon was different, while the other Decepticons began to call out names about me being a squishy and all. He was silent; he was only crossing his arms behind him as I could feel his crimson optics hidden behind those visors is staring straight right at me.

Starscream released his grip on me and I fell down. I quickly gave the impact to the floor using my right shoulder. I somersaulted away from the Seeker and groaned softly as I stopped. It was painful; I can't believe that William and Robert loved to somersault on the floor without any mattresses. I shivered because of the coldness in the room. My throat began to soar, I don't know why though. As I began to cough loudly; I laid down on the cold metallic floor, face down as I pulled up my hood. I heard a few snickers from the Decepticon, I growled a bit as I tried to stood up with my elbows.

"Stand up, fleshling." A deep voice commanded.

I shakily stood up; I look up straight into the optics of The Decepticon Leader. He was seated in his throne, his fingers tapping impatiently at the tip of the armrest. His right elbow was resting on the armrest as his fist rested on the side of his chin. The leader also has his legs crossed in a leader kind of way. I took a deep breath, so this is the leader of the Decepticons. I stared at his crimson optics for a moment as he began to let out a low growl. He's kind of scary because of the dents on his armor.

"W-What do you want?" I asked, shakily. I guess I was rather cold.

"Information," Megatron snarls. I glared at him, hard. I saw Megatron leaned back in surprised that a mere human is brave enough to glare back.

"Haven't you heard, Sir Tron?" I calmly said as I kept on glaring at him.

"Sir… Tron?" All of the Decepticons questioned as Megatron only growled. I glanced to the Silent Decepticon; he didn't give any respond.

"I would not repeat myself after this, _'I might've come with you willingly. But, remember this… I won't give any information about the Autobots, even if you use force to get the answer out of me.'_ Do you understand?" I said with my eyes looking up sharply at the leader.

A foot stomp beside me, the cold wind hit my whole body, but I remain silent as I only shoved my hands into my jacket's pocket. I didn't bother to look up, knowing it would be Starscream.

"You do NOT talk back to Lord Megatron, Fleshy!" Starscream's voice boomed through the whole room.

I sighed as I crossed my arms, this seeker is really so full of himself. I decided to start with my plan, remain silent until further notice. I guess, until death comes upon me. The Decepticons would probably kill me anyway because I wouldn't let out anything out of my mouth. I let out a sigh as I remembered; I haven't even talked to Sideswipe or Sunstreaker about what happened yet. Maybe they have their reasons.

"Fleshling! Answer my question!" I look up to see Megatron holding the armrest tightly as it began to crack a bit. "Where is the Autoscums' base?!" He demanded.

I stared at him under my hood, remaining still and silent.

Megatron growls as he slammed his fist to the armrest, "FLESHING! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" He yelled at me. I continued to remain silent.

There was a loud roar; I tried my best not to cover my ears. They might be bleeding by now, with the highness of the frequency in Megatron's roar. He bends down to see me straight in the eyes. I only stared blackly at him as he gave me another snarl.

"One last time, fleshling…" He growled deeply. "Where. Is. the Autoscums'. Base?" he hissed.

I stayed silent. I wasn't going to answer anything related to the Autobots or anyone for that matter. I would never betray anyone that easily, like this girl Thundercracker mentioned.

Megatron backed away as he grabbed me with his hands. I stayed calm and hoped to take the impact as best as I can, because I know that Megatron is going to throw me to a wall or something. He did, he threw me across the room, but I landed on my side. I think I just sprain my right wrist and hit my head. I slowly stood up by using my elbows as support.

"Perhaps our specimen is broken…" Megatron smirked. "Call in the Doctor! He needs to examine this specimen immediately." As he snaps his fingers, a small Decepticon came crawling towards me.

I stared at the mini-Decepticon. He's the crazy doctor, next to Knockout. His goes by the name of Scalpel, the little mean doctor with an accent. The Doctor had his hand on my chin as he examined my face and throat.

"Open wide!" He cheers happily.

Scalpel used his, erm, legs to forcefully open my mouth. I shook his away by slapping him. He looked shook for a moment before adjusting his glasses? I spit at him as I tried to get rid of the diesel taste off of me mouth, did he even wash those legs of his?

"Ze girl has spirit! I vill start with her vocal right away!" Scalpel chirps happily as he wiped his glasses.

I kicked him right on his face as I stood up. I took a deep breath and glared at the crazy doctor. "Knockout! Hold her down!" Scalpel ordered.

All off the sudden, a red medic appeared in front of me and pinned me down roughly to the cold floor. Scalpel smirked as he moved up towards my face. He stood on my chest as he began to take scans of my throat. They both probably think that I lost my voice. Heh, funny if I wasn't pinned down…

"Ve must take a closer look! Knockout! Held her helm!" Scalper barked.

I shook my head violently as a holoform appeared above me. I saw it was Knockout, smirking down at me. The red medic's holoform grabbed my head to stop me from shaking violently. I glared straight at him. I bet all of the Decepticons are enjoying this. I tried to shake my head again, but Knockout's grip on my head only tighten bit by bit as I growled.

"Don't try to struggle. I'm much stronger than you, human." Knockout said, smirking evilly.

Cocky medic…

"Nize e work, Knockout!" Scalpel cackled as he grabbed some sort of squid. "Open wide, femme!" He happily said as he tries to shove the squid down to my throat.

I bit my bottom lips as I tried to avoid him. It was wet and disgusting. I cannot let that thing inside of me; I closed my eyes while struggling out from Knockout's grip. It was useless, I know, but at least it'll buy me time to annoy Scalpel.

"Ze stay still!" Scalpel shouted as he slapped the squid against my cheek. He also scratched me with his leg, making my cheek bleed a single line.

I gritted my teeth as Scalpel tried to shove the squid inside of my mouth. I quickly spit it out with force. I spit some of the diesel out again. "Ze girl is too stubborn! We must slice her throat! Chop-chop!" Scalpel said while demonstrating the chopping.

I coughed as tried to shake him away. I forcefully yanked my arm from Knockout's bi-pedal form and hit Scalpel off of my chest. What does Mikaela call it? Oh yeah, perverted. I tried to do the same with my other arm and succeeded. I have both of my arms free and all o have to do is hit Knockout in his face, which I did.

"FRAG!" Knockout cursed.

I slid away from Knockout and Scalpel as the two tried to keep their balance. I was backing away when somebot swoop me off the ground and brought me to Megatron. I look up and saw it was the Silent Decepticon. He had a motionless face as there was static in his visors. I look back to Megatron as he only gave me an amused smirk.

"Take the Fleshling to your headquarters, Soundwave! Do as you please with her, take as many information you can from her!" Megatron commands as Soundwave simply nodded.

* * *

Soundwave and I quickly exited the room. I'm guessing Soundwave is taking me to his torture room. I gave a loud sigh as we both stopped in front of a room. The door slide opened and a chair was showed.

The Decepticon carefully placed me down to sit as there was a buzz in front of me. I saw a man around his twenties. I presume he's Soundwave in holoform version. I examined him. Soundwave has dark blue hair, similar to Optimus, but a bit messy. He's dressed in a military suit and he also had red visor glasses to hide his eyes.

"Order: speak." Soundwave said.

I held my giggles. He talks funny. I cleared my throat as I shook my head.

"Order: speak." He said again.

I stayed quiet.

"Order: speak." He said a bit louder.

Nothing came out of my mouth.

Soundwave suddenly appeared in front of me. He pushed me down; I actually fell from the chair when he pushed me, it was a way to avoid him. He was on top of me, holding my wrists and pinning me down. Surprised, I tried to kick him off of me. It was no use, Soundwave was just too strong. He leaned forward, close to my face as I could only glare at him.

"Command: speak." He said again as I growled.

Soundwave leaned forward again a bit closer, his forehead touches mine. I shook my head as he continues to stare at me under the visors. It was, I admit, annoying.

"Human: do not resist me," Soundwave said again. Okay, that sounded a bit wrong. "Command: speak." He commanded again.

I remain silent. "Very well," He began. "Human: be prepared." He said as he leaned forward again, this time, I could see his crimson eyes under his visor.

My eyes widened in shook as he enters my memories. How does he even do that?

Soundwave was invading my memories! I could feel him see the memories of when I was still a baby, then to when I was seven, eleven, fourteen, sixteen, and seventeen! I can't let him to eighteen! I struggle a lot and I got an idea. I roughly slammed my forehead to his forehead. It hurts, but on the bright side, he stopped as he rubbed his forehead.

"Human: you have a hard life. Soundwave: pity you." Soundwave sighed.

I nodded nervously, I don't know if it was a compliment or not. But, I'll take that as a compliment.

"Family: doesn't care about you. Creators: only care about your sibling." He said again.

I nodded.

"Why?"

At least he didn't ask about the Autobots.

"I don't know, Mr. Wave… I don't know." I replied with a hoarse voice.

Soundwave looked puzzled for a moment. "Question: Mr. Wave?"

I nod again.

"Very well. Ravage, Laserbeek: Eject, take human to cell." Soundwave said as a Decepticon like jaguar appeared.

Ravage grabbed my hood with his teeth and dragged me away from Soundwave's room. There's a falcon right above us as the jaguar ran towards the prison cell. I remain silent for a moment, thinking about Soundwave. I guess he's not that bad. Barricade is really nice to me and he's too. I think that he might have a soft Spark like Barricade. I almost giggled at that thought.

* * *

After five minutes, Ravage took me towards a large prison. The prison cells are empty and there was a shackle at the corner of the room. Ravage took me to the shackles and Laserbeek strapped the shackles to my ankle. Laserbeek land on Ravage's back as he only stared at me.

"Remain here, until we get back. Don't escape, fleshing. You know what's best for you." Laserbeek said as he and Ravage left the room.

I sighed heavily as I curled into a ball. When are they coming? Is Emily missing me now? How about Chris? Has he heard about this yet? What's going to happen to me now? Am I going to be Airachnid's trophie? No! That will NOT happen!

My eyes glanced around the large prison and sighed heavily. Nobody is here. It's cold too. I wonder why there's blue liquid at the other corner of the prison? Wait- isn't blue liquid… Energon? Why would there be Energon at an empty prison? Is it possible that there's Autobots here?!

I scanned the prison once again and a tint of red caught my eyes. Beside the red is greed, and there's also dark green. I decided to walk closer, the shackles' long, but it wasn't long enough. I stood up as there was soft sound of metal shackles clashing with the chains. The tint of red, green, and dark green moved a bit as I moved also.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked out loud.

The red moved and the light of the prison cell brighten the color of the armor. My eyes widened, I think I know this robot. His eyes were colored deep blue as there were dents and dust on his red armor. The other two also moved towards the light. The three had something in unison. They all have dark blue eyes that are almost dimmed. They have dents and dust covered all over their armors. The most important thing, they all have an Autobot insignia.

"Who are you kid?" The red one asked.

I snap back to reality, "My name is Janette Jones, call me Jen if you like. But, I would like to ask who you three are…"

"I'm Bulkhead, This is Moonracer, and this is Perceptor." The dark green one said, known as Bulkhead.

I smiled widely. I've found the missing Autobots.

* * *

**A/N: O_O Missing Autobots united with Jen! I had problems with Soundwave and Scalpel… their language and their way of talking is also a bit hard (-_-")**

**Special thanks to:  
kisa180, WhiteCougarMatrix117, darkimpa, Bee'sLover217, and LadyJoket97  
for adding this story to their favs! **

**Special thanks to:  
Autobot- Blurr 221, WhiteCougarMatrix117, Bee'sLover217, Thelnnheritance, Golden Eagle 603, and LadyJoker97  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

_The winner is Soundwave with 20 votes!  
Followed by Skywarp and Knockout with 7 votes!  
Thundercracker with 5 votes!  
Starscream with 2 votes!_

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please**


	23. Chapter 23: Tough Decision

**A/N: A new chap! Sorry for the wait and this might be a short one…. A very short one, sorry though.. TT_TT**

Transformers nummber 1 fan: **Thank you ^^**

Infinity wolf: **Thanks ^^**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **XD. I'm having a multi today ^^**

Dragongirl642: **Thank you ^^. Yeah, they're gonna be pissed…**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **I hope so too… I just hate that parents doesn't pay attention to their kids… and hooray! Plus three more!**

DarkdemonRaYven: **Thank ^^**

Naughtia: **Soundwave is like the most caring Cons to his cassettes ^^**

Lady Minialwen: **Thank ^^**

Autobot-Blurr 221: *same goes with me here* **Me too…**

Golden Eagle 603: **XD and thanks ^^**

LIElee: **Thank you so much ^^**

LadyAmazon: **yay Jen! XD**

Jazz's lil ninja:** XD**

Darkpoisonivy: **:D**

CP9-Rescue-Senshi: **Thanks ^^**

Lunar Radioactive:** Girls rule! Yeah, it was awesome XD**

Tavia99:** Spiders! *squish* Me too! Don't worry! I hate all bugs! DX**

SJSGirl:** LOL and yeah ^^**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for beta-ing this story!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**this chap isn't beta-ed yet ^^, So sorry for any mistakes...**

* * *

Chapter 23: Tough Decision

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were confused. Why did Jen sacrifice herself to go with the Decepticons willingly? Was it what they said? Was it their flirting? Or is it that they kept on fighting with each other?_

_Bumblebee had asked for a more private talk with the lambo twins. He didn't say anything to the twins. He sounded very serious when he wanted to talk to them both. The lambo twins could only shrug and follow the scout outside the hangar._

_The scout suddenly stopped, making the twins stopped on their tracks as well. _

"_Hey, Bee? What's this all about?" Sideswipe asked, confused._

_Bumblebee whirred sadly as he turned to them both. "You mess with me, and mess with her," He turned on a song. "So Oh mister player do you feel like the man now?" he continued._

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced at each other._

"_What are you talking about, Bee?" Sideswipe asked again._

"_And why did you use Victoria Justice's song?" Sunstreaker ask with a metallic eyebrow raised._

_The scout chirped sadly. "Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss…" He sang again._

"_Just get to the point!" Sunstreaker hissed._

"_You… kissed… another girl," Bumblebee vented. "Jen… saw." He finished._

"_WHAT?!" They both yelled in unison._

"_Who gave the slag about that?!" Sideswipe grabbed Bumblebee by his shoulder._

"_You did… When we were… ice skating." Was the reply of the scout._

_Sunstreaker hit the nearest thing next to him, the hangar's metal wall. He cursed in so many languages from the Earth's worldwide web. He was stressed. He can't believe that Jen saw him kissing a femme, but it was a misunderstanding. He didn't kiss that femme. That femme kissed him! Oh Primus, Jen must be upset with them. So that's why she left willingly… She just wants to get away from the twins._

"_FRAG IT ALL! I can't believe she left because of us! WHY PRIMUS! WHY!" Sideswipe yelled and looked up to the sky, raising both of his arms up._

"_We're screwed…" Bumblebee murmured._

* * *

I examined the three Autobots, they were beaten. Perceptor were full of dents and scratches. Moonracer looks like she's dehydrated and exhausted, I think. And Bulkhead, he was kind of leaking of Energon from his right arm. What I've seen with my eyes, the Decepticons might've tortured them to get the answers out. If this is what they're going to do to me then fine, let it be. But, I have to rescue the Autobots from that dirty cell, but how?

The metal door slide open. I look up as the shackles made noises. It was the medic, Knockout. I growled at him as I stood up. He must've heard me because he turned his head towards me and smirked. He went pass by me and approached the three Autobots, who in return growled at him.

"Are you going to give out the answers now?" Knockout asked the three.

"Pit no! Leave us you slagger!" Bulkhead snaps as he turned his hand into a metal ball.

Knockout chuckled darkly as he turned to me; I stiffed my shoulders in return. "Maybe you won't… But our other prisoner might." He said as he approached me.

He bends down and gave me a glare, "Tell me squishy…. Where's the Autoscums' base?"

I refused to answer to him, so I stayed quiet.

Knockout growled and slammed his hand beside me. I didn't flinch, even though his hand could've squished me. I only glare back at him. Knockout took a deep sigh before smirking. He reached his hand forward and grabbed me by my ankle. I flinched this time, it hurts a bit.

"Aw… is the little squishy scared?" Knockout laughed.

I growled in respond.

"Let her go!" A feminine yet strong voice demanded.

I turn my head to the cell and saw Moonracer. She was gripping on the bars as she tries to break free. I sighed heavily and look down, well, up...? I feel so weak right now. I just wish I'm stronger, stronger enough to defeat this Decepticon to scrap.

"Okay," Knockout said and released his hold of my ankle. I dropped down to the cold metal floor and flinched. It hurts, but I wouldn't show it to him. "As you wish… Lord Megatron wishes to see me anyway," He turned to me as I began to rub my left shoulder. "And you, Squishy. Be prepared…" he pointed one of his claws at me.

I glared at him, hard.

"You Autoscums better be ready for what's coming in the future for you." Knockout hissed as he began to walk out.

I gain my balance and glared at him. "Jerk…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Knockout asked as he stopped immediately.

Wow…., he has a very sensitive hearing.

"I said…. You are a jerk." I spat at him.

Knockout laughed, "Is that the best you got?" I stayed quiet. I can't say anything more than 'Jerk'. "The other squishes have cursed worst than you, squishy." He snickered and left the prison.

When the door slide closed, I slumped down to the floor. I could feel the pain in my whole body from the drop and the hit from Megatron. I felt a scan ran over through my whole body, I look up and saw Moonracer checking me for injuries. She sighed heavily as she finished her scans.

"You have a few fractured ribs, nothing too serious, but it still needed to be treated. Your left shoulder have been bruised badly, a sprain wrist and ankle, and you're dehydrated. Are you alright?" Moonracer asked with a concern tone.

I nodded; I've been through a much worse dehydration. I can survive three days without food and water. I'm used to it since I was little, until eventually I leanred how to cook for myself. So even if, the Decepticons gave me food and water, I still won't eat it. The food and water might be poisoned or something. I'm not taking any chances of getting food poisoned.

"I'm fine, but are you? You all seemed beaten up and dehydrated yourself…. Have the Decepticons' been treating you well?" I asked worriedly.

Bulkhead laughed a bit. "Yeah right, a Con being nice… that's a funny joke kid." He smiled at me.

I laughed a bit too. "Actually, Mr. Head… There's a Decepticon who is very nice. He has defect to the Autobots a few months ago." I said.

"Really? Who is it?" Perceptor asked.

"Officer Barricade," I said and stopped as the three looked very shock.

"Primus! You must be joking!" Bulkhead started to laugh.

"I am not, it is true that Officer Cade has defect to the Autobots," I continued. "He has saved me a few times from bullies at school and at outside school." I explained.

Perceptor chuckled, "I can't believe that slagger has defect to the Autobots…, can't wait to see Boss and the others." He sighed.

I perked my head up and smiled. "Oh! Professor Jack has mentioned the two of you so many times during my stay at his laboratory. Doctor Ratchet has also mentioned a lot about you, Moonracer. They missed you a lot. They've been searching non-stop."

Moonracer gasped and smiled widely. "Stubborn old doc…," she whispered. "I'll come home soon, we will come home soon." She smiled at us all.

I smiled back.

* * *

"Hey kid, wake up…" I heard Bulkhead said weakly.

I opened my eyes and yawned. It was really cold and I was at the corner, trying to keep myself warm. How cold was it in here anyways?

"I-I was just resting my eyes…" I rubbed my eyes as I shifted from the really cold wall. "W-What is it, Mr. Head?" I stuttered.

"There's a blizzard storm tonight, you can't sleep, unless you want to die." Perceptor explained.

I nodded and shivered. I can't die just yet, there's so many thing to do. I have to apologize to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, I have to finished high school; I have to celebrate every single of my sister's birthday, and many more. I slap myself to stay awake. I curled up to a ball as there was a cold wind passing by me.

I exhaled and blinked a few times. I could see Perceptor, Bulkhead, and Moonracer getting weaker and weaker. They seemed to be hungry. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on the Energon cubes at the other corner. I slowly grinned and shakily stood up. The shackles cringed for a moment and I fell down, this length is just too short.

I look down to see my ankles were still tied with the shackles. I sighed heavily. Then I noticed something, I'm wearing boots, knee-high boots. I got an idea! I zipped off both of my boots and slowly took off my boots. I took a deep breath and slid it off. It was painful, due to the fact that it's sprain.

I dragged myself to the cubes. When I arrived at the corner, I stared at the cubes. It was rather large. In fact, that having contact with the Energon, humans could've been infected. I glanced to my hand and grinned; lucky I'm wearing gloves and a hoodie jacket. I pulled up my hood and began to push the cubes towards Perceptor, Moonracer, and Bulkhead's cell.

* * *

The three Autobots were exhausted. They don't know how long they were kept as a prisoner to the Decepticons. For all they know that the Decepticons hasn't been keeping their guest company or in the human's chase, bad service. Some previous humans that the Decepticons caught were pretty terrified of both the three Autobots and all of the Decepticons. The humans either got killed in the end or have their heads as a trophy to Airachnid.

Preceptor, Bulkhead, and Moonracer have seen the humans get killed in front of their optics. It was horrifying that they can't do anything, since their plasma cannons were disabled by the wacko medic and the spider-like medic. Some humans even begged for mercy and became Megatron's spy or pet to survive. The most loyal human the three have seen since they have been taken as prisoners are an old military soldier, an old women, and Jen.

They were a bit disgusted as Thundercracker showed a video of him getting answers out of a human female by giving her a few kisses. How could humans be so easy to persuade by something so simple? Or better yet, why did they betray each other?

This human female started to blabber out everything she knows about Jen, Moonracer could only shook her head as Bulkhead cursed. Perceptor sighed heavily as he dimmed his optics. This was pathetic, very pathetic. This female could have protected every secret she has and just push Thundercracker away, but she didn't. Instead, this female sounded like she really hated Jen.

"Hey…" They heard someone whispered. "Are you guys alright?" It was Jen.

Perceptor gathered the strength he had left and approached the bars. He gripped on the bars and vented heavily. "Yeah, we're good." He replied.

Jen smiled. "I-I-I've brought so-some Energon with me… I think you guys really need it." She said as she pushed a few cubes to Perceptor.

Moonracer's optics widened in surprise, "But how did you escape from the shackles?" She asked curiously.

Jen pointed to her legs and then she pointed back to the shackles. At the shackles, there's a pair of boots, laid on the floor. Moonracer, Perceptor, and Bulkhead stared at Jen's white socks. A smile curled up to their lips as they saw Jen's plan, she's just too smart in logical things.

"Smart kid," Perceptor replied. "You're smart do you know that?"

Jen shook her head, "No… I'm not smart. If I'm smart then I might know how to break your cell codes…" She sighed heavily.

"Thanks kid…," Bulkhead grabbed the Energon cube and took a sip. He sighed heavily in relief while the other two Autobots did the same. They never had Energon this good since they've been held at their cell. "This really means a lot, you're much more kindsparked and loyal than all the other humans we've met here at this very spot." He continues and pointed to the corner.

"You're welcome and t-thank you…" Jen smiled and leaned against the bars. She slide down and sat there, hugging her knees.

"Why didn't you escape when you had the chance? Like now?" Perceptor asked.

"No comrades left behind… That's what my grandparents told me." Jen replied as she turned her head to the three Autobots.

Perceptor, Bulkhead, and Moonracer stared wide eyes at Jen. Those lines reminded them of an old married couple. They were the very first humans that the Decepticons killed in front of their eyes. The old man and women stayed loyal to keep their secret as a secret. The old man is a military soldier from a sector called Sector Seven, and the old woman is a scientist from the same sector.

They've said they have very sweet granddaughter, much sweeter than their other granddaughter. The old man and the old women told stories about how kind and loyal their granddaughter is; the little sparkling loves to draw and the old couple support her in every way. They even bring the sparkling's drawing with them and they died holding the drawing in their hands.

The old married couple has one last wish for the Autobots before they died. _Protect our granddaughter, she's our priceless jewel. She already has a hard life since she's little. Please, help her…_ And the married couple died while giving the drawing to Perceptor.

The three Autobots promised to protect whoever this little sparkling is, but they've been stuck here at this pit-spawned prison cell. The little sparkling must've grown to a youngling by now.

Preceptor decided to ask about the old married couple to Jen, she might have a connection to them both. "Hey kid…," no answer. "Kid? Are you okay kid?" he tried again

Moonracer reached out her finger and stroke Jen's back gently. A soft groan came from the youngling; she shifted a bit and sighed. Perceptor, Moonracer, and Bulkhead sighed in relief. They almost thought that Jen had fallen into a deep stasis lock.

"Hey, kid… Do you know Spencer and Clara Benson?" Perceptor asked.

Jen cringed a bit, she turn to him with wide blue optics. "You know them? They're my grandparent. They've gone missing ever since I was little…" She asked a bit concern.

"So it is true…," Perceptor breathe. He reached something from his case and grabbed a small piece of paper. Jen tilted her head to the side, confused as she saw Perceptor, along with Moonracer and Bulkhead, with a smile across their faces. "Is this drawing yours?"

Peceptor handed a piece of paper to Jen. She examines it for a moment and tears rolled down from her eyes. She began to laugh a bit as she tries to wipe the tears away.

"Spencer gave an order to protect his priceless jewel, and that jewel is you, Janette Jones." Moonracer continues for Perceptor. "They died in the hands of the Decepticon, your grandparent are very loyal to us." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, the slagger 'Cons demanded for them to tell the location of the AllSpark and they stayed quiet till the end. We're very proud of them." Bulkhead grinned widely.

Jen sobbed quietly as she had a big smile on her lips. She shook her head slowly and look up to the Autobots. "I always knew that I got my personalities from them… I'm glad that they still have this very first drawing that I made for them. So they do love me after all…" She cried softly.

"Aww, kid…" Bulkhead slumps down. "Don't leak from your optics… It makes me want to leak too!" He finally cried.

Perceptor and Moonracer laughed as Jen comforted Bulkhead to stop. Jen took off her jacket and gave it to Bulkhead. These two know that Bulkhead and Jen would get along just fine. But, will she get along with Perceptor and Moonracer? Even though they watch her grandparents died in the hands of Megatron.

* * *

Megatron sat proudly at his throne, tapping his finger impatiently for Soundwave to report back to him. It has been an hour long since the communication officer had left the aula. He was curious if his officer had already killed the human femme or gave her to his torture specialist, Airachnid.

"Starscream…," Megatron turn to his SIC. "Where is Soundwave?" he asked with a growl.

"Probably at his headquarter, my Lord." Starscream bowed.

Megatron growled and slammed his fist to the armrest of his throne. Just when he was about to get Soundwave himself, the door slide open and a certain communication officer come into view. Megatron smirked and leaned back to his throne as Soundwave bowed a bit and stood in front of his mighty leader.

"Soundwave, report," Megatron demanded.

"Report: Human femme, doesn't want to speak." Soundwave replied.

Megatron hissed. This femme is just too stubborn or is she really broken? Maybe, the Decepticon leader could keep this human as a pet. He wants to watch her suffer and scream out loud. The screams of the humans is music to his audio preceptors. Yes, he would love to have this silent femme as a pet. He wanted to know how long she would crack or if she ever spills all of the information they need.

The leader of the Decepticons turned his attention back to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, torture that femme until she'd crack. If she doesn't, give her to me." Megatron ordered.

The communication officer simply nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Soundwave had a lot going through his processor. Some part of him was telling him to not hurt the femme, but some part of him was telling him to do as Megatron says. He shook and held his helm. He's going to glitches sooner or later. Should he hurt Jen or should he not? He has a very tough decision to make…

The officer stopped on his tracks as he heard laughter coming from the prison. He accessed the main camera stream and he was shocked at first. Jen has escaped the shackles without cutting off her legs like the previous human. She was laughing with the three Autobots while the three Autobots somehow were getting stronger.

He moved the camera to the corner and narrowed it. He stayed quiet as the Energon cubes were gone. There are two options: One, there might be Cyber-Rats. Or two, Jen might've pushed the Energon to the Autobots. Soundwave thought for a moment, how did Jen escape the shackles? It was hard for humans to escape those shackles, even with raw power.

A visible smile appeared on his lips. He had finally made his decision.

* * *

**A/N: I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP! But, the next will be Longer! I promise! ;)**

**Special Thanks to:  
FireChild24 for adding this story to her fav!**

**Special thanks to:  
FireChild24, RyuuZetsumei, roxas' billa kaulitz, and Kikyohater220.  
for adding this story to their alerts! **

**Bumblebee's line: Victoria Justine, Beggin' on your knees. Grenade, Bruno Mars.**

_If new Autobots come, who will they be? Max vote (2)  
Blurr  
Smokescreen  
Inferno  
Hot Rod  
Ultra Magnus_

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please ^^**


	24. Chapter 24: United

**A/N: A new chap and it's sooo dang late! I'm sorry! School! argh! Too many homework! Anyway, thanks for the fav, alerts, and reviews! Love you all 3**

Demon of my heart and mind: **Thank you so much ^^**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you soooo much :D**

Infinity wolf: **Thanks ^^**

Sky's Breaker: **here's the continuation ^^**

Guest: **Thank you ^^. XD**

Autobot-Bre: **XD Thanks ^^**

Phoenyx Starr: **XD**

Smoshaholic123: **Thanks c:**

Applejax XD: **Here's the next ^^**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Thanks ^^**

CP9-Rescue-Tenshi: **Me too! Yeah… Cool ^^**

Autobot StarRacer: **Yeah, what a polite girl XD. Okay**

Naughtia: **Blurr ^^, here's the update.**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Yeah… S7, Simmons… XD**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thanks ^^ and update soon on your stories kay? They're awesome!**

AyameKitsune: **Thanks ^^**

Youllbeinmyheart1997: **Sure ^^ and sorry, never seen an episode of him… dang school -_-"**

Tavia99: **XD Blurr ^^**

Golden Eagle 603: **XD Sure ^^**

Anonomon: **Yes you can and I've counted the votes ^^ let's see in this chap.**

Addcleric: **Thanks ^^**

Kisa180: **Okay ^^**

Lady Minuialwen: **XD**

Michelle: **XD, wow same name as me ^^**

Zombiegirl0203: **Thank you so much ^^**

Shades-Soul: **Yeah ^^ Smokey admires Optimus and his alt-mode is awesome!**

Lunar Radioactive: **Yeah ^^**

LIElee: **Yeah, and thank you so much!**

Dragongirl642: **TT_TT I hope not XD**

Autobot-Blurr 221: **Sure ^^. Thanks ^^**

LadyAmazon: **XD maybe they should ^^**

Kyuubi lover 98: **okay **

DemontaDark:**XD**

Darkpoisonivy: **Thanks ^^**

Transformers nummber 1 fan: **Thanks ^^**

SJSGirl: **XD and her grandparents really know about the neglecting… **

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for beta-ing this story ^^**

**This chap isn't Beta-ed yet! So sorry for any grammar error and spelling...**

* * *

Chapter 24: United

When Soundwave entered the prisons, he quickly stopped on his tracks as he found Jen trying to climb up the bars while carrying a sharp glass shard. The communication officer thought that the human femme was planning to stab the glass shard to the Cyber-Lock. He saw that Jen stopped as she was climbing up, a single sweat rolled down her cheek as she knew she's busted.

"Jen…" Soundwave heard Moonracer whispered with his super sensitive audio-receptors.

The mech quickly took action; he grabbed Jen away from the bars and brought her up near his face plates.

"Slagger! Let her go!" Bulkhead threatened.

Soundwave simply stared at the buff Autobot. He glanced away from the angry Autobots to look at Jen. The femme was hanging her head down, not daring to look at Soundwave's optics. He could tell that she's afraid of him, but he was surprised that in fact, she isn't afraid of the mech. She was glaring right at him. Her glare seemed like to be piercing the inside of him.

"Question: how did you escape?" Soundwave asked, patiently.

Jen gave a small growl as she pointed her finger to the shackles. Soundwave turned his helm to where Jen pointed at and his optics kind of widened in surprised yet amused. A smirk curled up to his lips as he brought Jen closer to his face plates.

"Human femme: smart, never thought femme would be so smart." Soundwave stated.

Jen crossed her arms. "I think I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Wave." She sighed.

After a few minutes of silences, Soundwave finally asked something. "Question: Why didn't you run away?"

Jen stayed quiet for a moment. "No comrades left behind…" she whispered.

This time, Soundwave stayed quiet trying to process everything in his processor.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mr. Wave? Are you going to force the answers out of me?" Jen asked as she raised an eyebrow up.

Soundwave stared at the femme in his grip. "Reply: No. Soundwave and his cassettes wanted to defect because of you… femme had a tough past, I feel the same." He replied; making Jen and the Autobots stared wide eyes and optics at him.

"W-What?" Bulkhead laughed. "You've got to be kidding right? Soundwave? TIC? Wanted to defect? Yeah right!" He laughed loudly.

The communication officer stared at Bulkhead as he shook his helm. Bulkhead stopped laughing and gawked at the officer. Perceptor and Moonracer took this quite a little well than Bulkhead. Soundwave loosen his grip on Jen and moved her to sit on his shoulder.

He walk towards the Cyber-Lock and pushed a few codes in.

The bars suddenly opened by itself. The three Autobots quickly stepped out of the cell and began to stretch their arms and legs, feeling freedom after many years locked inside a small cell. Perceptor and Bulkhead stared at Soundwave in disbelieve while Moonracer scanned Jen again in case she got another injury from clutching on the sharp glass.

"Autobots: we better hurry, if we don't want to get caught by other Decepticons. Follow me." Soundwave said as they all nodded.

Soundwave leaded the Autobots out off the prison and into the empty halls. There were a lot of cameras scanning every inch of the halls, but since Soundwave is the communication officer and the security guard. He used this advantage to flicker all of the cameras off and turned on the video from yesterday's recording.

Whenever a Decepticon appeared in their way, Soundwave held his hand up to the Autobots and Jen to hide. No one would realize that the TIC has defect to the Autobots, it would be a total shocker that a sibling of Shockwave would do such a thing. Everybot always thought that Soundwave is a loyal Decepticon to his Lord, but turns out, his Spark is moved by a human femme's life.

Soundwave glanced over his shoulder; he saw that the human femme was looking very happy while kicked the air. She has somehow also moved Barricade's Spark, the communication officer don't even know that a femme like her would have a hard life. No creators in Cybertron would even do such a thing to their youngling. Even a Decepticon wouldn't do such a thing, if Soundwave ever find her creators, he might give them a few lesson of how to take care of youngling using his own hard way.

As the exit was soon seen, Soundwave waited for the guards to be in their lowest guard. He turned to Jen, who in return stared at him. He held his hand out for her to jump in. Soundwave gave the youngling to Perceptor as he told them to hide while he distracts the guards.

"Orders: Get to your next station, the next Guardicons will arrive shortly." Soundwave ordered to the Guardicons.

"Sir, yes Sir!" They saluted.

Soundwave watched as the Guardicons marched out of the entrance. He monotone his finger to the Autobots as they came out of their hiding place and followed the ex-Decepticon.

They found themselves out in the desert.

Bulkhead crossed his arms as he glared at Soundwave. "Now what?" He asked, irritated.

Jen placed a hand on her chin and smiled widely. "Well, you guys need new alt-mode right? So let's searched for new ones?" She asked as they all seemed to agree.

"That's a great idea, Jen. See any vehicle passing by?" Moonracer asked as she glanced around the desert. Just then, as if on cue, a GSXR motorcycle passes by on the other road. Moonracer quickly scanned the motorcycle and turned herself into a sleek light green GSXR. Jen stared in awe at the femme. "I like it… its sleek and fast…" The femme said.

Jen perked her head up as multiple noises of loud engine filled the air. She glanced over to her right. She scrunched down to hide between the rocks. Her eyes widened as she saw a few cars getting ready for a street race. It isn't racing cars or any sport cars or anything, but at least it'll do for Perceptor, Bulkhead, and Soundwave.

"Hey, I've found some-," She was stopped when she turned her head to look at the three mech. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit as she saw the three mech already got their alt-modes. She ran a hand down her face as she shook her head at them.

"Oh my… This is unbelievable..." Jen breathes.

Perceptor had taken a red and black Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport as his alt-mode, one of the most amazing that ever existed in the face of Earth. It's even faster and better than a Porsche Turbo 911. It fits him perfectly, even though he was supposed to lay low until they've reached the Autobots' base.

Bulkhead had taken a dark metallic green GMC Bare Necessity Concept as his alt-mode. The green pickup truck concept is perfect for the bulky mech. His alt-mode almost reminds Jen of the old grumpy Weapon Specialist. Maybe Bulkhead is somehow related to each other.

Soundwave had taken a sleek silver Mercedes SLS AMG as his alt-mode. The communication officer was an F-20 jet and now, he's one of the most wanted cars in the world. The light aluminum car is specially design for speed and most of all, it was the design for Soundwave. The mech was pretty happy with his new and improve alt-mode.

"Really? I thought you guys were going to get _less _attention, not _more_ attention! I mean; a Bugatti Veyron, a new GMC Bare Necessity Concept, and a new Mercedes SLS AMG?" Jen gave a sigh.

"Hey, we got to look good too 'ya know." Bulkhead chuckled as his headlights flickered on and off.

"I don't care, as long as we can get to the base the faster, the better." Perceptor said.

Jen gave a nod and went with Soundwave, "I'll go with Mr. Wave, if you guys don't mind. I don't want our newest comrade getting blown off by the other Autobots." She said.

"Reply: That hurt." Soundwave pretended to make an engine fail noises.

The human femme laughed lightly as she patted the dashboard. "It wasn't meant to hurt you, Mr. Wave," She paused as the engine turned back on loudly. "Well, let's get back to base. I'll drive."

The engine gave a loud sigh, but let the steering wheel to disengage his command. The communication officer shivered a bit as Jen gripped on his steering wheel. He never let any human to touch him let along be inside of him. This femme had touched his Spark. He wanted to protect this femme from any danger. It felt like he's the older brother of Jen.

Soundwave wasn't even paying attention to the road when Jen drove by pass the desert while the other three Autobots were following right behind him. He was too busy of thinking of what will the other Autobots will react to him defecting to their side. He smirk at the thought of the lambo twins will probably glitchs along with Ironhide. Those three were Soundwave's biggest enemy and they were on his top kill list.

He snaps out of his thought as he felt Jen patted his dashboard lightly. His radio clicked on and an electric shock came through the dashboard, making Jen jumped a little in surprise.

"Frenzy, Laserbeek, Ravage: eject. Introduce yourself." Soundwave commanded.

A miniature robot from the radio came out as a bird like robot came out from under the dashboard and lastly a jaguar like robot appeared at the passenger's seat.

"Wow," Jen breathed as she tries not to keep her eyes off of the road. "Are these guys your friends?" She asked as the bird perched on her shoulder.

"Reply: Yes." Soundwave replied.

The littlest ex-Decepticon stared at Jen for a moment before smiling, at least that's what Jen think.

"T-T-The name's F-Frenzy." The mini ex-Decepticon stuttered.

"Laserbeek," The bird like Decepticon answered near her ear. "And that's Ravage." He introduced for the jaguar like ex-Decepticon.

"Um… Nice to meet you Mr. Frenzy, Mr. Beek, and Mr. Ravage… My name is Janette Jones; call me Jen if you like." She smiled as she bowed her head a little to the three cassettes.

Frenzy walked a little closer to the driver as she only kept her eyes on the road. "H-Human f-fe-e-mme tired. Need –r-rest." He said as Jen took a quick glance over to the ex-mini-Decepticon.

"No, no need for rest," She replied with a small smile.

"But you've gain yourself a few injuries, and those injuries could be fatal to your fragile human body." Laserbeek said as he slowly spread his wings.

"I don't care, as long as I get you all to safety, that's when I rest." Jen replied with a tired voice.

Frenzy, Laserbeek, and Ravage didn't take that quite well. The three cassettes whined and purred as they tried to convinced Jen to rest for the night. It was already midnight, pass every human's bedtime. Frenzy began to play soft classic tunes as Laserbeek chirped, even if that wasn't his thing. His carrier has told him to be nice to the human femme.

"Look… Why don't you guys take a rest?" Jen suggested as she saw Ravage began to stretch his back. The three cassettes didn't move one bit, "Go ahead… I'll be fine. We'll pull to a stop at the next gas station." She smiled lightly as the three cassettes went back to where they came from.

After five minutes the cassettes went back to their place for a rest, Jen let out a sighed. She glanced at the mirrors and found Perceptor, Bulkhead, and Moonracer not far behind. They were slowing down a bit as the clock strikes one in the morning. Jen ran a hand through her hair as the weather was also getting much colder in the desert.

Soundwave had enough. He quickly took hold of the wheel and pushed back his driver's leather seat, making the human femme yelped in surprise as she was held down with the seatbelts.

"Human: Need rest. Let Soundwave take the wheel to next stop." Soundwave said through his radio.

"What? I can't do that, Mr. Wave… The next gas station is five miles away from here, don't worry. I can take five more miles." She answered.

"Order: Sleep."

Jen sighed as she leaned back up.

"Order: Sleep."

She didn't listen to the mech as she grabbed hold of his steering wheel.

Suddenly, a humanized Soundwave appeared in front of her.

"Mr. Wave! I can't drive like this!" Jen scolded as she tries to push Soundwave away from the view.

"Reply: Then don't, allow me." Soundwave said as he pushed Jen down.

Jen gave a sigh as she was literary pinned down by Soundwave's seatbelt and his holoform. She would've pushed the ex-Decepticon away if her arms weren't held by the mech. This ex-Decepticon is just like Barricade when Jen doesn't want to sleep due to the homework the teachers have given her. Yeah, Soundwave is just like Barricade.

She giggled as Soundwave gave her an odd look.

"Question: what is funny?"

Jen shook her head as she began to close her eyes. "Nothing… Good night, Mr. Wave…" She smiled.

"Correction: It's morning."

She laughed.

* * *

I woke up first thing in the morning. I yawned and glanced around the area. A smile appeared to my lips as we've reached the border line to the Nevada Desert. Glancing at the steering wheel, it was moving on its own. I smiled again as I grabbed hold of the steering wheel. I felt the whole car shuddered a bit in surprised.

"Good morning," I said as I took over the driving.

"Reply: Morning to you too, I didn't expect for you to wake up this early." Soundwave asked.

I laughed and glanced around the road, "We're nearing the base. How could I not be up?" I said a bit excited. "Have you rest, Mr. Wave?" I asked a bit concern if he's been driving all night.

"Reply: an hour of rest, not to worry." He answered with a sigh.

I shook my head, "Get some rest, I'll take over from now. You'll need the energy." Soundwave's alt-mode vibrated a bit and the radio flickered off. I smiled a bit as I stared at the road. "Professor Ceptor, Nurse Racer, and Mr. Head, are you guys alright?" I asked hoping they would answer back.

"We're good. I can't wait to arrive at base!" Bulkhead chirped happily.

"Fine here," Perceptor said.

"Me too," Moonracer said with a happy tone.

I smiled as well, "We're reaching main base in less than an hour. I hope they'll be excited to see you all back." I smiled a bit.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Optimus Prime was surprised to see all of the human soldiers were preparing for another battle. They've been discussing on how to rescue their female alliance. It was a long and tiring meeting, but it was all well planned out and it'll work with a guarantee of 99.99999% as Prowl said. The battle tactician has been thinking of his plan ever since the beginning, if one of their human alliances, is kidnapped by the Decepticons.

Will and Epps have also been barking out orders to the soldiers as they strapped on their bulletproof vest. The two soldiers of N.E.S.T grabbed a few guns; two pistols strapped on their sides and a M32 MGL, hanging around their shoulders. They grabbed a few bullet packs and a few hand grenades, just in case a Decepticon is in a cave or something.

The leader of the Autobots had come to a conclusion that Prowl, Ironhide, Elita-one, Chromia, the lambo twins and Ratchet are coming with him and the humans for this special rescue mission. Optimus was afraid at first for letting the twins joined in the mission, but knowing that they will surely beat the slag out of the Decepticon, it's one of the ups of this mission because they will win for sure.

Sam and Mikaela requested to come along with the Autobots, but Optimus told them to stay put with Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots that are staying behind. They two didn't obey and sneaks in on the back of the army truck, Prowl caught them though. He placed the two humans in a small brig, to keep them safe while Bumblebee guards them.

"Autobots! Are you all equipped?" Optimus asked his team.

"Yes Sir!" Everybot saluted.

Optimus nodded and turned to the human soldiers. "Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps, are you and your army ready?" He asked with a small smile.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Will answered as he adjusted his M32.

"Alright, Autobots! Roll-," He wasn't even finished when something picked up to the main N.E.S.T's computer. He and all of the others turned to a soldier as he was trying to show a better image. Optimus and Prowl stared at the four red dots on the screen. Optimus leaned forward to the soldier as the soldier kept his eyes locked on the screen. "What is the matter?" Optimus asked.

"We're picking up a few Energon signals coming towards us!" The solider shouted in a panic state.

"'Cons." Ironhide growled as he warmed up his Plasma cannons.

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus warns. He turns back to the soldier with a small frown. "Can you detect the Energon signal? Is it a friend? Or foe?" He asked in a deep tone.

The soldier shook his head. "Nope. But, whoever this Cybertronians are… they must have held one of us as their passenger." He answered as he shook his head.

"Why?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker asked in unison.

The soldier turn to them and back to the screen. "'Cause the guards just let 'em in," He simply answered. "ETA they're coming in thirty seconds." He continued as he saw the red dots were getting closer.

"Prime," Ironhide called out.

"Optimus? What are we going to do?" Elita-One asked worriedly at her sparkmate.

Optimus glanced over to his sparkmate and vented heavily. "We'll wait. If these newcomers are Decepticons, execute them in sight," He ordered. "Autobots, roll out!"

The Autobots step out of the hangar along with the soldiers. They all spotted a red and black Bugatti Veyron, a new green GMC Bare Necessity Concept, a bright green GSXR motorcycle, and a silver Mercedes SLS AMG. Will and Epps gawked and hang their jaws as they saw the vehicles.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave a whistle as they spotted the Mercedes SLS AMG while Mirage eyes the red and black Bugatti Veyron suspiciously. Wheeljack could only stare with wide optics at the green GMC Bare Necessity and the Bugatti as the CMO stared at the GSXR. As for Ironhide, well… he scowled as he saw the new GMC.

"Indentify yourselves." Ironhide scowled again as he narrowed his plasma cannons at the vehicles.

The Mercedes' driver's door opened up as the driver stepped out. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's optics brighten as they saw who it was. They were even too shock to express their happiness through words or even actions. The femme glanced over to the twins and gave them a smile with a nod. Then, she turns back to Ironhide and the others.

"Janette Jones, Sir Hide." She gave a salute to the Weapon Specialist. "And she's with a few new comrades."

"Jen! Is that really you?" Will and Epps asked in unison.

"Yes, it's me Mr. William and Mr. Robert..." She smiled.

The blonde femme looked back at the Mercedes, the Bugatti, the GSXR, and the GMC.

Three of the four vehicles began to shift into their bi-pedal mode as Jen stared at the three. She smiled, "Doctor Ratchet and Professor Jack, meet Professor Perceptor, Nurse Moonracer, and Mr. Bulkhead," she direct her hand to the three and back at Wheeljack and Ratchet.

"Primus," both of Racthet and Wheeljack breathed.

"Hey there 'Jack!" Bulkhead shouted happily. "How's the Wrecker doing? Miss us?" He grinned.

"Primus! Perceptor! Bulkhead! When in the name of Cybertron did you get all here?!" Wheeljack exclaimed with a surprised look at his face plates.

"Years ago… Got captured and held as hostages by slagging 'Cons." Perceptor growled as Moonracer placed her hand on his shoulder.

"But," Moonracer began as she turned to face Jen. "This little femme rescued us from the pit spawn cell. Do you know that she's one brave femme?" She asked as her sisters; Elita-One, Chromia, and Arcee gave a smirk.

"Yeah," They answered.

Moonracer walk over towards Ratchet as Perceptor and Bulkhead walk towards Wheeljack.

"Welcome back, old friends." Optimus greeted with a smile.

"It's good to be back!" Bulkhead exclaimed happily.

Ratchet was about to glitch and he did. The first time ever that the medic has glitched. The Autobots stared at the medic while Moonracer giggled.

"HAH! The Hatchet has Glitched!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker broke the silence with their laughter.

As if on cue, a wrench flew across and hit their helms. "I heard that slaggers!" Ratchet shouted from his position.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rubbed their helms and gave a pout. They both turn to Jen, who was still beside the Mercedes. Optimus also noticed that Jen was not moving away from the Mercedes. The leader decided to step forward, but the Mercedes drive a bit forward.

"Jen?" Sideswipe asked.

Jen smiled and turn to the Mercedes. "Come on, Mr. Wave… Show yourself. I'll handle everything. I won't let them hurt you." She whispered only for the Mercedes to hear.

The Mercedes suddenly began to shift into his bi-pedal mode. What shock the Autobots and the soldier wasn't the alt-mode or anything. It was the kind of Cybertron he is…

"Soundwave!" They all yelled as they got out their cannons, axes, and guns except for Perceptor, Bulkhead, and Moonracer.

"Whoa! Hey! Easy! Mr. Wave and his cassettes have defect from the Decepticons and have taken an alliance with us. No need to worry, Mr. Prime." Jen yelled as she stepped in front of Soundwave.

"Jen! Do you know who he really is?!" Ironhide yelled as he narrowed his plasma cannons at Soundwave's helm.

Jen nodded. "Yes. Mr. Wave and his cassettes are ex-Decepticons that are going to be siding on the Autobots." she answered.

"But, he's the TIC! He's the loyal 'Con to Megascum! And he has a good alt-mode!" Sunstreaker screamed as he narrowed his blades at the Decepticon.

Bulkhead scoffed. "It's true, Sunny." He got a scowled from Sunstreaker. "Hard to believe though, a TIC, loyal Decepticon like him would really defect to us."

"He's the one who actually helped us escapes the Nemesis." Perceptor added.

"Moonracer? Is that true?" Ratchet asked his long lost sparkmate.

She could only nod.

"Please Mr. Prime," Optimus heard Jen sighed. "He has defect to the Autobots. Just give him another chance…. Like what you gave Officer Cade…" She pleaded.

Optimus vented heavily, but smiled.

"Alright… Welcome to the Autobots, Soundwave." He said as he offered a hand to Soundwave.

"Reply: It's an honor to be working with the Prime." Soundwave bowed.

Barricade placed a hand on Soundwave's shoulder. "Never thought you would defect… How?" He asked curiously.

"Answer: Janette's past… Soundwave: despised her creators and her sibling." The new Autobot answered.

The Mustang gave a growl. "I know… I despise them as well…"

"STOP!"

They turn around to see Moonracer stopping the lambo twins from giving their charge a hug.

Moonracer held a hand out from Jen to hop on. The femme placed Jen to sit on her shoulder as she crossed her arms at the lambo twins. Out of nowhere, a flying wrench was thrown towards the lambo twins' helm. It ended with a loud clang. They both whined and rubbed their helms as Moonracer retrieve her wrench back. She placed her hand on her hip as she other hand was holding the wrench.

"That's my sparkmate." Ratchet smiled.

"Like husband like wife…" Ironhide groans.

"Like you and Chromia aren't like each other!" Both Ratchet and Moonracer shouted in unison, making Ironhide backing away from the two medics.

Soundwave simply stares as Barricade shook his helm, mumbling a 'welcome to the team.' to the new Autobot and ex-Decepticon. At the mean time, Perceptor, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack were already out of view. They're probably headed towards Wheeljack's lab. Optimus and Prowl could only pray to Primus that they're not up to destroying any of the hangar or anything.

"Aww… Moonracer!" Sideswipe whined. "Why can't we hug Jen? We really missed her!" he crossed his arms.

"Because lug nut! She's-," Moonracer was cut off by Soundwave.

"Answer: Injured. She has few fractured ribs, left shoulder have been bruised badly, a sprain wrist and ankle, and she's dehydrated. Janette: Need medical attention." Soundwave answered for Moonracer.

"Primus!" Ratchet yelled._**Jolt! Prepare a human size berth! Jen has a few injuries from 'Cons! **_He comm. linked the medic in Med Bay.

_**Alright,**_ Jolt answered. _**The four new Autobots that have landed last night have been stabilized. They will awake in less than one earth hour.**_

_**That's good. We got three more coming. Perceptor and Bulkhead will arrive in an hour or so. Moonracer, Jen, and I will arrive in ETA five minutes. **_Ratchet ended the link.

"Alright! Enough you slaggers!" Ratchet whack Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's helms. "Jen needs to rest. I'm sure she's tired from going through all of the torture the 'Cons give her. You didn't torture her, now did you?" He gave a warning to Soundwave, who in return shook his helm.

"Good! Come now, youngling… Let's take a look at your injuries." Ratchet said as he, Moonracer, and Jen headed towards the Med Bay.

He stopped on his tracks and narrowed a finger to Soundwave, who simply stares in return. "The Med Bay is now full with new Autobots, but I want you in my Med Bay in two earth hours. If not, then, I'll wield you aft to the ceiling." He gave a warning as Soundwave nodded.

What's wit this medic and wielding afts up at the ceiling?

The Autobots and the soldiers sighed heavily. The two of N.E.S.T soldiers wimply doesn't want to return to Med Bay because of the flying wrenches. But, they will return to Med Bay one day or another. Will and Epps were also glad that they don't have to go on the cargo plane because the pilot sucks at landing, it could give them both airsickness and they got themselves a trip to Ratchet's Med Bay. Someday, that pilot is going to get Sunstreaker's paints thrown at him. The two soldiers shook their heads. They smiled to themselves as they were overjoyed to see Jen is back and also, new Autobots!

"So? How 'bout those four new 'bots?" Will asked curiously as he took off the M32.

Optimus turned his helm to him. "They are at Med Bay, recharging. You will meet them shortly after, Major Lennox. Right now, why don't we tell Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee the good news?"

"Oh yeah… They're at the brig…" Will face palmed.

* * *

Jen was sitting on Ratchet's shoulder as they were heading towards Med Bay.

"So, Doctor Ratchet? Who are the new Autobots?" Jen asked curiously.

Ratchet perked his helm up as he smiled. "Why don't you meet them yourself? I'm sure they're awake now." He replied as they entered the bay.

Jen tilted her head and saw a blue blurr, two blue and white mech, and a red mech. They were all sitting at the berth. The four perk their heads up slowly and saw Ratchet walking in with his sparkmate and a human on his shoulder.

"Hey-there-Ratchet! Who's-that-femme-on-your-shoulder? Is-she-the-human-in-the-brig? Nice-to-meet-you! The-name's-Blurr! The-one-sitting-on-that-berth-is-Hot-Rod! That-one-is-Ultra-Magnus-and-Smokescreen! What's-your-name-human?" Blurr asked in such speed.

Jen could only stare and coughed a bit.

The one called Ultra Magnus shook his helm. "Blurr, she isn't used to you talking that fast…" He vented.

Blurr hung his helm and shoulder down. Jen smiled a bit and cleared her throat.

"Nice-to-meet-you-too-Mr. Blurr. My-name-is-Janette-Jones, call-me-Jen-if-you-like. No,- I-think-you're-talking-about-Ms. Mikaela. Nice-to-meet-you-all." She took a deep breath after speaking so fast.

"Wow," Smokescreen shook his helm. "Never thought we would find a human to talk that fast… Looks like Blurr has a friend." He gave a smile.

"Question? ?" For the first time ever, Blurr slowed down.

"Primus!" Hot Rod exclaimed in surprise. "The Blurr has slowed down! Primus help us!" He laughed as the others gave a chuckle while Blurr smack Hot Rod's helm.

"Not-funny!" Blurr yelled.

Ultra Magnus shook his helm at them. "I am sorry for their act, little one." He said as he glanced over to Jen, who was now on the table.

"No worries, Mr. Magnus." Jen smiled. "Being with Sideswipe in his moments…. Kind of makes me understand Mr. Blurr."

"Mr. Magnus?" Ultra Magnus asked in amusement.

Ratchet nodded. "She calls everyone with a 'Mr.' and a 'Ms.' or a 'Mrs.'." He explained.

"Oh? I guess my name's now Mr. Screen…" Smokescreen put his right hand on his hip.

"Yeah! I'm now Mr. Rod!" Hot Rod exclaimed.

Jen shook her head as Moonracer and Ratchet smiled. Jolt came a minute after with a tray of medical tools. The three medics began to examine Jen's injuries as she began to laugh with the scans they've given her.

Blurr wanted to see what was happening with the human femme, so he began to zoom to right, left, below, and above. Finally, Ratchet shoved Blurr away and hand him to Ultra Magnus, who in return stared at the blue Autobot.

After an hour, Jen was bandage from head to toe. She laughed nervously as Ratchet, Moonracer, and Jolt smiled at the human female.

"I think this is a bit too much…" Jen said as she looked up to the medics.

"She looks like a waking talking toilet paper." Smokescreen crossed his arms.

"Point taken," Jolt agreed.

Jen laughed and took off the bandages on her head and other part of her body that doesn't need any bandages. She grabbed her jacket and zipped it on as she hops off of the human sized berth.

"Now, run along, youngling. I'm sure the other humans will be excited to see you back again." Ratchet said as Jen nodded.

After Jen exited the Med Bay, Ultra Magnus turn to stare at Ratchet.

"Where are her creators? I'm sure they are worried about their youngling." He said as Ratchet shook his helm.

"No, Ultra. You got it wrong," Ratchet vented. "Her creators have been neglecting her for a long time."

"What!-how-could-her-creators-neglect-such-a-nice-and-kindhearted-youngling-like-Jen!" Blurr complained.

"Jen's creators," Smokescreen stated the obvious.

"Thank you so much, captain Screen!" Hot Rod shouted.

"It's Captain Obvious, Hot Rod." Moonracer giggled.

Hot Rod gave a look and grinned. "I knew that…"

Ultra Magnus shook his head. Things are going to be interesting around base from now on.

* * *

**A/N: Four new Bots! I don't know about their personality, but I've look it up to the tfwiki! And I'll try my best ^^. **

**Special thanks to:  
BellaGirl7, AyameKitsune, beauty1564, xXGaurdianHeartXx, Transformersanimefan, and demon of my heart and mind.  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
BellaGirl7, AyameKitsune, xXGaurdianHeartXx, HavocFury, Mistress Silver Moon, Transformersanimefan, and demon of my heart and mind.  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	25. Chapter 25: Five Seconds

**A/N: A new chap! Thanks for the fav, alerts, and reviews! You guys really made my day!**

AutoRacer1: **Thanks ^^**

X. waveblaster.X: **Thank you ^^**

Darkpoisonivy: **Thanks ^^**

TransFanFreak101: **Thank you sooo much! and yeah it's set between TF1 and TF2. I think I haven't mentioned it yet… hmmm**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you so much! That made me very happy!**

Anonomon: **Thank you and lol too**

Tavia99: **XD I sometimes talk that fast and my friends didn't understand me at all because I was confusing them with the 'huh? Wait? What? Who? What are we talking about again?' that always works!**

DemontaDark: **XD**

Naughtia: **Thank you ^^**

Golden Eagle 603: **Yeah, Ener-Coff (Energon Coffee) XD**

Guest 2: **Thanks XD**

Demon of my heart and mind: **XD love their nicknames! It fits them!**

Lunar Radioactive: **Thank you :D**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Me too, it'll end up pretty bad…**

Guest 1: **thanks ^^**

CocoLab: **Throws confetti in the air* let's celebrate XD**

Jazz's lil ninja: **XD They're doom!**

Infinity Wolf: **Me too C:**

Autobot-Blurr 221: **XD and XD again**

SJSGirl: **Hooray for Wave!**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Hmm… He's the white and blue one. Shockwave is a shocker! XD and sorry about Riku OOC (He'll warm up to everyone, eventually) wow, I'm answering from another story… XD. Not to worry, I do connect this story somehow to KH…**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for beta-ing this story!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**this chap isn't beta yet, So sorry for the mistakes! **

* * *

Chapter 25: Five Seconds

Megatron growled. What was taking his TIC so long to get information out from a single fleshy?

He turned to his SIC, Starscream with a snarl.

"Starscream, where is Soundwave? What is taking him so long to get information out from a human?" He growled deeply.

"M-My Lord, I have send the Vehicons to retrieve him. He shall join us soon." Starscream bowed.

Just then, as if on cue, the Vehicons came running into the throne room. They bowed before their leader and Megatron glared at the smaller rank Vehicons with his crimson optics.

"Lord Megatron," The first Vehicon spoke. "It appears that Soundwave is nowhere to be found in this ship. We have searched every corner and still have not found him." The second Vehicon continued.

"WHAT!" Megatron slammed his fist to the armrest, breaking it into many of pieces.

"FIND HIM! FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!"

* * *

It's been a long three days in the Med Bay. Ratchet and Jolt wouldn't stop giving me scans. My injuries have been healing slowly, but they were still healing. I'm still bandaged up because Ratchet wants to keep me 'safe' from bumping into something. He was still not convinced about me going out to the town for some relaxation. It took Samuel, Mikaela, Blurr, and Hot Rod's pleading to get Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, and Ratched to let me off the Med bay.

I was thrilled that they actually have convinced them to let me go. So, today we're actually going out to town. I want to take Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker with me, but Ironhide said that they need to take on their monthly exam. It was disappointing that they couldn't come along. I wish they can though; I still can't look Sideswipe and Sunstreaker right in their eyes. I felt guilty for not listening to them and the way I react.

"Good afternoon, Janette." Ultra Magnus greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Magnus," I greeted back.

Ultra Magnus is a tall blur and white mech. He had taken the blue with white stripes Peterbilt 359. He has almost the same personality as Optimus. The mech is a soldier, but he's kind, caring, strong, resolute, dependable, selfless, and courageous. Sadly, Ultra Magnus is the only Autobot who doesn't realize this.

Who would have thought that Ultra Magnus is Optimus Prime's 'cousin', it surprised everybot and everyone to hear the news. I was also amazed that another Autobot could actually be as tall as Optimus. The second Peterbilt have also insisted that he would take me home when I'm released from the medics.

"Afternoon sweetspark," Hot Rod smirked as I nod.

I sense a dark aura coming from the room. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee giving Hot Rod a glare. I smiled nervously as I turned back to the red Autobot.

Hot Rod is a red mech with an attitude. He had taken the red Mc Laren F1. What I've heard from Prowl is that Hot Rod is a brash and headstrong, with an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance. But, he isn't so bad when you get to know him. I also learned that the red mech has a thing for street racing. He found it fascinating to race with the humans, if he doesn't get caught by the SIC and Barricade. I kind of offered that I'll take him racing one day and Hot Rod took that offer happily.

But, the twins and Bumblebee weren't happy with my decision though.

"Afternoon-Jen! What-fine-afternoon-this-is! The-perfect-day-time-to-go-out-and-play! Hey! Isn't-that-a-fly?! Where-did-it-go! Gotta-smack-that-fraggin'-fly!" Blurr chirped happily.

I laughed and smiled at the blue Autobot, "Morning to you too Mr. Blurr, and the fly you're looking for is to your left, then turn around, jump, and there you go." I said as Blurr nodded.

Blurr is a blue hyperactive and fast Autobot. He had taken the new blue Volks Wagon Rieger Scirocco. He's very playful and keeps me company during my time in Med Bay. He can't keep still in one place for too long. He simply loves to speed around the base which got him a few tickets from Prowl and Barricade. But, he can't wait to get out of base and speed up at the roads.

Secretly, Blurr told me that he's Bumblebee's older brother! I can't believe my ears, but they do somewhat look alike.

"Good afternoon, Jen." Smokescreen smiled.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Screen," I smiled back at the blue and white Autobot.

Smokescreen is a blue and white young mech. He had taken the blue and white Koenigsegg Agera. He's a determined, smart, kindsparked, and rather funny mech. He told me stories of when he's just a scout in Cybertron, now he's a first class soldier under the wing of Ultra Magnus. I was surprised that he told me about his idolization. I understand that he idolized Optimus and would do anything to impress him. I also idolize the triplets and Moonracer, they're… cool. We both agree to keep our idolizations as secrets only to ourselves.

I leaned against the railing as William and Robert walks underneath the catwalk. They both gave me a wave and I wave my hand back.

"You sure you want to go out? You're still recovering!" William yelled.

I nodded, "I'm sure a few hours in town won't hurt." I shout back.

Ratchet snorted. "Yeah right, you are in no shape or in any condition to walk around!" he scolded.

"Aw-but-Ratch! You-and-the-others-said-yes!" Blurr whined.

"Yes, yes we did," Ratchet sighed. "But now I regret it." He glared at the blue Autobot.

"Loosen up Ratchet," Mirage spoke up using an Italian accent. "The kid needs fresh air and she needs to rung along with the other kids, right Senorita?" the Ferrari turned to me as I only shrugged.

"Yeah, Ratch… Just chill out an relax yourself." Jazz placed his arm around Ratchet's neck. "I'm sure Moonracer will love to spend time with cha." He smirked, earning himself a good whack from Ratchet.

I laughed nervously at the two Autobot. They both looked like an old married couple, almost like Bulkhead and Ironhide. Oh yeah, Perceptor and Wheeljack made me a new cell phone, which makes the others worry because Wheeljack's invention always ended up in an explosion, but this time it didn't. Perceptor make sure of that.

Heavy footsteps were heard from the main door as Optimus and Elita-One entered the main hangar. They both were, I guess, briefing Samuel and Mikaela. I don't know why though, but I think it concerns me in their conversation.

Optimus set both Samuel and Mikaela down next to me. Mikaela gave me a light hug as Samuel and I fist punch, with my not injured hand of course.

"Now remember, younglings…" Optimus started. "Always stays with either one Autobot or more. We don't want any of you three getting hurt." He said like a father to his kids.

"Yeah, boss bot. We got it." Samuel smiled as he gave a thumb up.

Mikaela turned to me with a smile. "Are you ready to be back in the outside world?" She asked.

"Yeah," I smiled back. "Good luck Mr. Swipe, Mr. Streaker, and Mr. Bee. I'm sure you three will pass Sir Hide's exams." I waved my hand to them as I entered Smokescreen's alt-mode.

"Thanks…" The twins grumble.

"_What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."_ Bumblebee chirped as he slumps down.

I gave one last smile before closing the door. I adjusted the mirrors and saw Samuel getting inside of Blurr and Mikaela getting inside of Hot Rod. Both William and Robert decided to ride inside the Peterbilt. The leader of this 'mission' or Ultra Magnus leaded the way as we all followed him from his rear. I look back to the mirror and saw the medics' worried faces. I let out a small sigh as I smiled. They were just too protective. What could possible go wrong?

I mean there are four Autobots and two soldiers coming with us.

Sometimes, the Autobots are like overprotective mother hens. No offence or anything guys.

The radio clicked to life as I was deep in my thoughts. "Hey, you okay?" Smokescreen asked.

I snapped back to reality and smiled at the radio. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking." I replied.

"It's going to be a long half an hour, what are we going to do to pass the time?" He asked.

"How about you tell me why you idolized Mr. Prime, Mr. Screen." I smiled keeping my eyes locked on the road.

I heard a chuckle. "Alright, but you have to tell me why you idolize the triplets and Moonracer."

"Deal,"

"Alright, Optimus Prime is the Leader of the Autobots. He's like the most powerful mech who ever lived now. He's the Autobot who saves many lives back in our planet. He was the one who saved me from Decepticons. So, I guess from that day forward. I began to idolize him and want to impress him with all I can. You know? What you humans call it? Oh yes, a fan?" Smokescreen chuckled lightly as he explains his story.

"Enough about me," He clicked. "What about you, Jen?" He asked.

I chuckled and smiled. "Well, the triplets and Moonracer are girls or in your language femmes. They're femmes, but yet, strong femmes. I want to be as strong as them. They're Intelligent, powerful, brave, determined, kindsparked, and beautiful." I explained.

"But, Jen," Smokescreen laughed. "You are smart, brave, kindhearted, and beautiful from the stories I heard between the Autobots. The lambo twins wouldn't stop talking about you and the scout too. They were impress that you are brave enough to talk back to a Decepticon. No human has ever done that though. Soundwave and Barricade also told me stories about you. You just haven't realized that the flower in you, that's all." He said clearly.

My blue eyes widened. I can't be like that now can I? It's impossible that I was like that in Smokescreen's answer.

So, I laughed. "You're a joker, Mr. Screen." I pat the dashboard.

"I am not!" Smokescreen sighed loudly. "You're just like Ultra Magnus." He beeped.

"What?"

"Never mind… You're clueless."

* * *

After a half an hour of driving, we finally arrived at our destination, The Bowling Alley. I still can't believe that they convinced me to come and play at this place. I'm not good at bowling and I'm not even strong enough to lift the heavy marble balls. Ratchet was right; going out to town is a bad idea. Maybe it's not too late to go back to base…

"Alley six and seven please," Samuel requested.

It's too late

I groaned as I switched my shoes to the bowling shoes. It wasn't squeaky, but it was still a bit unconvertible. I flexed my muscles as I walk towards the alley six. We rented alley six and seven because there's nine of us and we were divided into two groups. Group one is team Autobots and Group two is team humans. It's four against five, and the winning team will decide where we'll go next. I exhaled deeply; I know I'm going to bring my team down, because I suck at this game.

"Alright, Autobots…" Robert smirked. "Are you ready to lose?" He taunted.

"As if!" Hot Rod laughed. "We're gonna beat your afts!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Ultra Magnus only sighed deeply as he sat down.

The new Autobots have just got their holoforms installed by Perceptor.

Ultra Magnus is a man around his early thirties. His hair is similar to Optimus, but more light blue and spiky. He also had a beard to complete the look. His clothes are a white t-shirt, slightly tucked in his dark blue jeans with a brown belt, a blue with white stripes jacket, and a pair of combat boots. I laughed nervously as I heard a few women began to whisper about Ultra Magnus' looks. I snickered, earning a look from Ultra Magnus.

Blurr is a young twenty two year old man, he told me his age. He was surprisingly similar to Bumblebee, but only his hair is blue with a single black stripe. His clothes are a blue leather jacket over a black and white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white DC shoes. The fast blue Autobot in disguised got a few young women's looking at him. He slightly wave at them and grinned as the females began to giggle.

Hot Rod is a young man around his twenties. His red hair is a bit spiked up and his right ear got a single black ear piercing. His clothes are a red unbuttoned shirt over a long-sleeved yellow shirt, a few sport bracelets, grey jeans, and red with orange sneakers. He winked at the female next to him, which is in alley number five. I rolled my eyes as the girls became to squeal. Now I know that Hot Rod is a ladies-man.

Lastly, Smokescreen is a young man around his twenties. His silver hair is short and spiked a bit. His hair also got a single red strike in them. His clothes are a blue jacket with fur lining on the hood, a white V-neck shirt, grey skinny jeans with loose belts, and a pair of black converse. Again, I shook my head as girls were circling him.

What is with the bowling alley filled with girls today?

I look up to the sign and face palmed. Of course, today's the gathering of the Female Bowling Club.

Sighing heavily, Mikaela sat next to me.

"What the matter?" She curiously asked.

I glanced over to her and slumped down. "Nothing, it's just I can play bowling. I think I'll watch from the background." I smiled as Mikaela huffed.

"You're playing and that's final! Sam got us light bowling balls!" She chirped happily as I simply smiled.

We all settled down and watched as the first two come up to the alley. It was William VS. Blurr. Who would win?

Blurr goes first and he got a spare! He cheered happily and high-fived with Hot Rod, who in returned smirked at him.

Next was William, he eyed the pins with his keen eyes and made the shot. He actually got a strike. He cheered loudly while chest bumping with Robert and Samuel. I smiled; at least our team is winning.

Next is Hot Rod VS. Robert.

"Prepare to eat my dust, Hotty." Robert smirked.

"Hah! AS IF! You're the one who's going to eat my dust, balldy! Get it?" Hot Rod laughed as we all snickered a bit.

Robert grumbles something as he tossed the ball to the pins, he hit five of the pins and one more tossing, and it's a spare. He raised his hands up as were clapped for him.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind. Beat that Hot Head." Robert smirked as he high-fived with Samuel.

"Oh believe me, I will win." Hot Shot smirked as he tosses the ball to the polished floor. He stared at the ball as he got a strike. The girls squealed happily as they cheered for Hot Rod. "Oh ladies, ladies, thank you, thank you." He bowed at the girls.

I playfully rolled my eyes as Robert glares at him.

"Jerk." Robert coughed out.

"Loser." Hot Rod coughed out as well.

"Stop it, nitwits." Samuel coughed.

I smiled. "Do you guys need any medicine? I can call Doctor Ratchet if you want." I suggested as I pulled out my cell phone.

They all looked at me and began to laughed out loud, even Ultra Magnus did too. I perked an eyebrow up, what's wrong with calling in Ratchet for help?

Mikaela placed a hand on my shoulder as she wiped her tears away. "Aw, Jen you're such a comedian! Nice job!" She slapped my back lightly.

"Um… Okay?" I answered confusedly.

"Okay! My turn!" Samuel chirped happily as he skipped to the alley. "Aw C'mon! Not him! Why! Why can't it be Smokescreen?!" He whined to the ceiling as Ultra Magnus gave a chuckle.

"I'll take that as an insult, boy." Smokescreen growled as he glared at Samuel, who in return shrugged.

It was Samuel VS. Ultra Magnus

"Here goes nothin'!" Samuel chirped as he tossed the ball. His expression brightened when the ball went straight for the middle pin, but it moved away and it turns out to be a gutter ball. "AW C'MON! This game is rigged!" he tossed his arms up in the air.

Ultra Magnus chuckled again and tossed the ball perfectly and it hit a strike.

"Really man? Really?! That's bullshit!" Samuel cursed. "Dang it!" he slumped down to the chair as Ultra Magnus smiled.

Next is Smokescreen VS. Mikaela

"Prepare to eat my smoke, Smoke." Mikaela snickered while Smokescreen rolled his eyes.

"Puh-leased!" He snorted as he watched Mikaela swing the ball and it hit a spare. "I can do better than that!" He smirked.

"Oh yeah? I would to see you try your best!" Mikaela placed her hands on her hips.

"Just watch and learn femme." Smokescreen smirked as he tossed the ball. "A strike and one more strike from us and we win." He said.

Mikaela crossed her arms and pouted as Samuel grabbed my shoulders gently. "Jen! We need a strike in order to win! Can you do that?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"I think I can…" I answered, unsure.

"Good! Go for it soldier!" William cheered as Robert did the same.

I gulped. Do they have to put so much pressure on me?

I sighed heavily as I grabbed the lightest ball. I closed my eyes and tossed it, but sadly I slipped and the ball was already thrown. I groaned as Smokescreen appeared beside me. He helped me up as we both watched the ball hit a strike. Wow, never thought I could do that, thank you accidental throwing.

"Nice shot… But, you okay?" Smokescreen asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said as I dusted the dust off of my jeans.

I was suddenly hugged from behind and I found Mikaela. She was so happy and so as Samuel, William, and Robert. We never thought that we could actually win against the Autobots.

"So? Wat are we going to do next?" Hot Rod sighed in defeat.

"We're going to play Laser Tag!" They all exclaimed happily as the Autobots and I exchange looks.

* * *

So after bowling, we play laser tag, which is really a fun activity. The Autobots win though; they cheated by using their aiming skills. Samuel and Robert weren't so lucky after the game. They lost twenty dollars to Hot Rod and Smokescreen. You see, they made a bet that if the Autobots win then the two will hand in each twenty dollars. But if the humans win then the two Autobots will have to pay up the same bill. William, Mikaela, and I decided to not join the bet as did Blurr and Ultra Magnus.

We were all worn out, but there was still one place we haven't visited, the Arcade. Samuel wanted to show Blurr how to play DDR while the other wanted to play either a shooting game or something. I decided to go to the arcade and play catch something. I want to bring the twins and Bumblebee a gift. A teddy bear or anything I find fitting for them.

I spotted a crane game. It had two dolls that looked really fitting for the twins and Bumblebee, a teddy bear with a red and yellow bow and a bumblebee. I smiled and inserted the token.

I moved the crane to caught the teddy bear's head, but it caught something else, a dragon's tail. I sighed, but whatever. I actually caught the stuff dragon. I stared at it for a moment. Hope they'll like this. I felt someone tugged my jacket from behind. I turned around and saw a little Chinese girl. She was looking at the dragon toy. I smiled and bends down to her level.

"_**Zài zhèl**__**ǐ**__**, tā shì wèi n**__**ǐ**__**. **_(Here. it's for you.)" I smiled as I gave the dragon to the little girl.

"_**G**__**ǎ**__**nxiè n**__**ǐ**__** de dà jiě jie.**_ (Thank you big sister!)" She squealed happily.

I waved my hand as the little girl skipped happily to her mom and dad. Speaking of mom and dad, I wonder if they're back from German yet. It makes me worry when Emily is all alone at the house. I frown slightly, what if Trent comes and did something to the house or worse, he might've hurt Emily! I slapped myself as the thought came. No, he would never do that. He's her boyfriend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Someone asked; who I recognized as Smokescreen.

I shook my head. "Nothing… Just thinking of my sister," I sighed.

Smokescreen frowns, "Jen from what I've heard about your sister. She's a mean, selfish, forgetful, flirtatious, and evil femme." He sighed heavily.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked curiously.

"The lambo twins. Why asked?" Smokescreen crossed his arm.

I sighed and giggled. Those two don't know a thing about my sister. Emily is a nice, caring, sweet, and kindhearted girl. Unlike what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker describe.

"Here," I 'oofed' as a stuff animal was thrown to my face. I grabbed the stuff animals from my face and stared at it. It was the Teddy bear and bumblebee that I wanted to give! "You want it right? So there." He blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you… I'm sure Mr. Swipe, Mr. Streaker, and Mr. Bee will like it." I smiled.

"How fitting," Smokescreen rolled his eyes. "By the way, that was nice of you to give that stuff mystical animal to that Chinese girl. How do you know Chinese anyway?" He asked as we both approached Samuel and Blurr, who were dancing at the DDR mat.

"Thank you, and I guess I learned it from Chris." I smiled as I hugged the stuff animals.

"Whoa!" Smokescreen stared at me with shock. "You didn't use a 'Mr.'! Did I do something wrong to damage your processor?" He asked worriedly.

I laughed. "No, no… Chris is an old childhood friend of mine." I answered.

"I see…" He sighed.

We glanced around the arcade and found Samuel getting beaten up by Blurr in DDR, William and Robert playing Call of Duty 4, Ultra Magnus sitting on the bench, Mikaela playing with the Motor racing game, and finally Hot Rod flirting with girls.

"I swear; they're like sparklings… not Ultra Magnus of course…" Smokescreen ran a hand down his face.

I laughed, "But it never seems to be boring."

"You're right."

* * *

It was already five in the afternoon, we had so much fun that we lost track of time. I think that Ratchet is going to kill us; I just feel that he's already throwing wrenches at someone. Well, Samuel kept on challenging Blurr for a rematch. Eventually, we have to drag those two out of the arcade.

We all walked until we all stopped at a stoplight, the light flashing bright red. I stayed quiet, I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about crossing this street.

My thoughts were cut off when the light flashed green. The boys decided to walk across first while I waited for Mikaela because she dropped her phone. There was still ten seconds left, so we both decided to run across.

There was a flashing white light coming towards us. I glanced to my right and saw a silver car, driving with speed towards us. At first, I thought he or she was stopping because we still have seven seconds left. But, I was wrong. That car was still speeding, even faster now.

My eyes widened in fear and shock. We were going to get hit and maybe we can't even survive after the hit. I have to make a choice; either it's me or Mikaela.

I pushed Mikaela out of the way as the car was only a few inches from us.

The car hit me hardly and everything felt so slow, like time was slowing down.

I could hear the screams of the Autobots, William, Robert, Samuel, and Mikaela. They sounded terrified, but I can't hear that well anymore. I think my head just hit the road and I think it's bleeding. It hurts, my whole body hurts.

I felt the vibration of the car turning away from my body. It was buzzing and my fission was blurring.

Who was that guys anyway?

We still got five seconds left…

* * *

**A/N: o_O OMG! What's going to happen next! OH shizz man!**

**Special thanks to:  
xxlbiralianxx, JustanamelessGirl, Darkest Women, and AutoRacer1  
for adiing this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
TransFanFreak101, xxlbiralianxx, JustanamelessGirl, and AutoRacer1  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Review are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	26. Chapter 26: A Thousand Paper Cranes

**A/N: A new chappie! Yay! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! You guys really make my day!**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you so much! :D**

Hermonine: **Thank you so much!**

Firegirlf16: **Thank you! Thank you again ^^ and I don't celebrate Halloween… The teachers decided to give us three plus homework at Halloween (-_-")**

Elfen silver power ranger: **Stupid driver XD**

HeavenslilagI420: **Thank you ^^**

CP9-Rescue-Senshi: **Thank you ^^**

Autobot StarRacer: **XD**

X. waveblaster.X:** XD**

Anonomon: **XD yeah he'll never let her out of his Med Bay!**

Applejax XD: **He or she is a stupid driver :(**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **XD Hotty loves ta flirt!**

TransFanFreak101: **Sideways it might, Sideswipe hmmm… Ouch, Sunny's not gonna like that… XD**

Lady Amazon: **Me too!**

MiniAjax: **XD Thank you so much!**

Guest: **Thank you ^^**

Darkest Women: **Thank you so much! :D**

Darkpoisonivy: **Stupid driver! DX**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Yeah, they're gonna beat the slag out of 'im or 'er. Hmm, maybe we'll find out in this chap. Cade and Prowl almost close that case because Jen requested that they'll close the case…**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Poor Jenny! Yeah!**

Tavia99: **Awww, here's the next chap! Hope you'll like this one ^^**

SJSGirl: **Yeah… a magnet to danger o_O**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for beta-ing this story!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**this chap isn't beta-ed yet, so sorry for the mistakes! I blame the jerk Trent! DX**

* * *

Chapter 26: A Thousand Paper Cranes

"Holy shit…" Will mumbles under his breath.

He was horrified when he saw the hero of his family was hit by a silver car. The captain of N.E.S.T could only watch as the blonde girl fell to the ground, hitting her head in the process. He swore that he heard the loudest thud he ever heard, even though the road was filled with busy people and noises. He quickly ran towards her with Epps and the Autobots tailing behind him.

"Hey, HEY!" Sam yelled to the driver as the driver began to drive away from the scene. "ASSHOLE! Get back here you PUNK ASS!" He gave the driver the finger as he cussed.

"Sam!" Mikaela hissed as she grabbed Sam's arm. "That doesn't matter now! We need to call the ambulance! A.S.A.P!" She was pleaded with tears in her eyes.

The teen quickly dialed in 911 and waited for the officer to answer.

"_Hello, this is 911. How may we assist you?"_ The officer asked.

"Okay, okay, we need an ambulance right away! My friend just got hit by a car and she's bleeding! A LOT! We need that ambulance right away before she dies from blood loss!" Sam yelled to the officer.

The officer sounded panicked for a bit as Sam heard a gasp. _"Sir, sir, we need you to calm down. Where is your location?"_ She asked.

"St. Breeze 10, near BOB's bowling alley."

"_Alright, we're sending an ambulance and it'll arrive in ten minutes top. At the mean time, please stop her from bleeding."_ The officer ended the call.

Sam ran a hand through his hair as he saw his girlfriend was in a hysteric mode. He never had once seen Mikaela in a hysteric mode even if she was with him in Mission City. He sighed deeply as he saw Will trying to stop Jen's bleeding. It was horrible to look when your dear friend in covered by her own blood.

"Jen? Jen! Jen, sweetie can you hear me? It's me William! Mr. William!" Will gentle place her head on his lap while shaking her shoulders lightly. He didn't want to put more pressure to her body.

"Will! Stay calm, man! She can't hear you!" Epps placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

Will glared at Epps for a moment before turning to the Autobots. "Did you guys see the license's plate? And please call in Ratchet, Jolt, or Moonracer…" He furrowed his eyebrows down.

"Yes, it's 5ELNNN278." Smokescreen answered as he crossed his arms. "Will Jen be alright?" he asked as he bends down to help Will to stop Jen's bleeding.

"I dunno, she's losing a lot of blood. We need the medics FAST." Will said as he stared down at the unconscious girl. "Hang on sweetheart, help is on the way." He cooed softly.

_**Optimus, we have a situation.**_ Ultra Magnus comm. linked his cousin.

_**What is the situation brother?**_ Optimus asked; a hint of confused was heard from his tone.

_**Janette just got hit and run by a vehicle, the license's plate is 5ELNNN278.**_ Ultra Magnus informed. Just then, he heard a loud thud coming from the background. He assumed that one of his comrades have glitched. _**Are the others hearing about this?**_ He asked.

_**You bet we are.**_ Ratchet growled. _**Why, I'm going to wield that pit spawn driver's aft to my med bay ceiling! **_He ranted.

_**You have to wait, Hatchet. I'm gonna blast his aft with my babies.**_ Ironhide snarled as he was revering to his cannons.

_**Optimus! Permission to go and retrieve Jen!**_ Barricade's voice came in the link.

Optimus was silent for a bit. _**Indeed they have, brother. I'm sending in Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, and Jolt to your location. I shall stay behind and keep everyone calm. Optimus out. **_He ended the comm. link.

"Hey-Ultra! Do-you-want-me-to-chase-after-that-fraggin'-son-of-a-glitch? 'Cause-I-can-easily-catch-that-glitch-when-you-say-go!" Blurr clenched his fist.

Ultra Magnus stared down at the young Autobot in disguise. As much as he wants to send Blurr of a wild chase, he can't. He's sure that Blurr's holoform will disappear right in front of the crowd and he can't risk reviling their identity to the humans around them, who were huddling around Will and Jen.

He glanced over to Hot Rod, who was trying to keep the humans from huddling around Will and Jen. It was hard enough for the femme to breathe; she doesn't need more people to huddle around, making her even harder to breathe. Smokescreen was also helping Hot Rod along with Blurr. The cousin of the Prime decided to help as well; it was the only way to block the humans from taking pictures of Will and Jen. Ultra Magnus was confused, why would the humans took pictures of a horrible accident like this? Is their mental in need to be tested?

"Alright, alright, back away, nothing to see here. Get back to your activity now." Hot Rod scowled as one human tries to slip pass him.

He grabbed the crook of his collar and lifted him up easily. "Hey, man," The red haired teen started as he glared at the young man. "What part of 'get back to your activity' don't you understand?" He scoffed.

"This is one big news pal," He pointed to Will and Jen with his hands. "News like this would give anyone a few minutes of fame! Now step aside!" He slapped Hot Rod's hand away.

Will heard every word. How could've this guy be thinking of fame when someone is dying! He stood up and pushed the guy away.

"Hey! How can you possibly think of that right now? My niece is dying and you're thinking of fame?! What kind of human are you?!" He poked the guys hard on his chest, pushing him back a few steps.

"Well, dude." The guy began. "She's just another nobody. Why would anyone help her? I'm sure you're tired of taking care of your nephew." The guy smirked.

The Autobots growled as they all glared at the blonde man. Ultra Magnus stood in front of the young man to block his path as Will come back to help Epps.

"Trent? What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he approached the blonde young man.

Trent turned his head to face Sam and Mikaela. The black cap boy smirked at Mikaela as he was checking her out. The brunette could only huff and crossed her arms as Sam glared at him. It was annoying that Trent's dating Jen's little sister and now he's checking his ex, who is now dating Sam.

"Going to see the Mute die," Trent simply answered as Blurr growled.

Blurr didn't like this guy one bit. He wants to watch Jen die! Oh how he wish that he could punch this guy's face. The blue Autobot doesn't like it when someone mocked the person he likes to hang out with. Smokescree and Hot Rod seems to agree with Blurr though, even Ultra Magnus thinks so too. Trent just got his ticket to Oblivion.

"Get out of our face, Trent. Our friend is dying and we don't want you anywhere near her. So shoo! Get! I don't want to see you ever again!" Mikaela pushed Trent away.

Trent glared at his ex-girlfriend, but he walks away with a gruff.

"Hey-hey-hey! What's-that-guy-doing? Where's-he-taking-Jen?! Will! Do-something!" Blurr panicked as he saw a couple of man in white taking Jen away to a car called an Ambulance.

Smokescreen and Hot Rod held Blurr back while Sam explains. "They're taking Jen to the hospital. Ratchet might come here a bit too late, so at the mean time, we'll wait in the hospital." He sighed deeply.

One of the guy in white approached the gang. "Hey, I need one of you to come with us." He said.

"I'll go," Ultra Magnus insisted.

"No-I'll-go! I-wanna-go! Jenny- needs-someone-to watch-over-her! I'm-worried-that-she-might-not-make-it! Lemme-take-her-to-the-hospital!" Blurr jabbed his thumb to his chest.

"No, no, no, no," Will place his hands on both of their shoulder. "I'll go, she is my _niece_." He lied.

He wants to be more than just an uncle. No, a dad sounds very fitting for him to Jen. Well, he and Jen do look a bit alike. That kept him wondering, is Janette Jones really his first daughter? He doesn't remember his wife giving birth eighteen years ago. That thought is way off.

Will shrugged away the thoughts as he was called by the paramedic. "Please get in and try to keep her steady. We'll arrive at the hospital in no time." He said.

The soldier nodded. "Epps! Meet us at St. Hill Hospital! We both will be waiting for the gang to come." Will smirked weakly at his friend.

"Will do Will, see you later. Jen's going to be alright, okay? No need to worry much." Epps gave a smile as the ambulance's doors shut closed.

They watched as the sirens flickered on and the ambulance drove off towards the opposite direction. Blurr was still panicking because the mysterious white men were taking Jen away, when she needs medical attention! The blue Autobot wanted to chase after the ambulance, but Ultra Magnus held him back from doing so.

"We should go now," Mikaela suggested as they all seemed to agree.

* * *

"She's losing a lot of blood!"

"Clear the path!"

"Prepare the operating room! We need two positive B blood pints!"

Will Lennox was already freaking out after hearing that Jen needs two pints of blood. It's a lot and this is defiantly not a good sign. He rested his head on his arms as his elbows rested on his knees. The captain of N.E.S.T was once again put under pressure. He can't lose another dear comrade. The doctors better succeed in this surgery or else, something bad might happen and it involves a certain Weapon specialist.

His ears perked up when he heard the doctor was shouting to his assistants. He quickly jumped to his feet as he ran towards the glass view. His eyes widened as he saw that the doctors were getting a Defibrillator.

"No, no, no," Will mumbles under his breath as he starts to bang his hand on the clear glass view. "Oh God, please let this be fake." He prayed, but his hopes went back down as the doctor started to test out the Defibrillator.

"_We're losing her!"_ The assistant shouted as the doctor nodded.

"_Two hundred,"_ The doctor ordered as the assistant nodded and turned the button to two hundred volts. _"Clear!"_ the doctor shouted as he shocked Jen with the electrodes.

The monitor kept on slowing down.

"_Three hundred!"_ He ordered as a higher shockwave could be seen between the electrodes.

"_Clear!" _

Will kept on shouted for Jen to wake up as he bangs the glass. He was stopped by a nurse when he was still banging the glass.

"No! Let me go! She's my niece for Pete's sake! I have to be by her side at all times!" Will yelled while the nurse dragged him out.

"Sir, we're doing the best we can to help your niece, but please stay calm and be quiet." The nurse ordered as she went back to the operating room.

Will stayed at the corridors as he stared at the red light above the doors. He ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. He slammed his fist to the wall as he tried to let the frustration out. With one deep breath, he leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

* * *

An hour later, Will felt someone pat his shoulder. He looked up and saw Optimus along with Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Barricade, Soundwave, Jazz, Ratchet, and Jolt. The only human soldier around them, stood up as he stretched his arms.

"Major Lennox, what is Jen's condition right now?" Optimus asked with a worried tone and his expression showed it all.

The Lennox shook his head sadly. "I dunno, the nurse shoved me out when the doctor was giving the shock to her." He answered.

"Shock?" Ratchet and Jolt asked in unison.

Will nodded. "Yeah, you know, The Defibrillation? We're losing her at that time." He sighed deeply as he sat down on the bench. "By the way, where are the others?"

"They are going to inform their parents and your family about what has happened today." Ultra Magnus informed.

Barricade simply stares at Will. This human was depressed and worried. Just like the lambo twins and Bumblebee. When they heard the news, they were quickly put in the brig because of their outrage. It took him, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Prowl to maintain Bumblebee down for Jolt to sedate him. And it took the same team plus the femmes and wreckers to maintain Sideswipe and Sunstreaker down. The base was filled with commotion during the past hour. It was giving the two ex-Decepticons a processor-ache.

"Question: How long is the operation going to be?" Soundwave asked curiously.

The human glanced over to Soundwave and shook his head. "I dunno, but they've been in there for about two hours. I just hope Jen's alright." He mumbled.

Barricade glanced over to Will and crossed his arms. "Prowl, Soundwave, and I are working on the case. You don't have to worry about a single thing, once we find who this human is, we will be sure that he won't survive." He said while adjusting his black shades.

The human soldier laughed a little, "I'll keep that promise, 'Cade. But, I'm sure that 'Hide will love to join you." He continued with a small smirk.

"Oh, Ironhide's not the only one." Ratchet answered with a growl.

Will actually laugh, Ratchet's right, Ironhide is not the only one who wants to teach this guy a lesson.

The red light suddenly flickered off. Will stood up and approached the door as the doors flung open. He was pushed away by the nurse to give way for the patient in bed. He stared wide eyes at Jen. She's bandaged up, but was still bleeding. The Autobots also stared at Jen as she and the nurses went passing by them.

"Question: Where are they taking her?" Soundwave asked.

Ratchet turned to him. "I believe that those people are escorting her to a room for her to sleep in and visitors to come by." He answered.

"Which one of you is her relative?" A man with a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck came into view as he wiped his hands.

"I am," Will approach the doctor. "How is my niece doing, doc?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, wha' is goin' ta happen to Jen?" Jazz repeated.

The doctor stared at him and then back to Will. He shook his head with a sigh. This doesn't seem to be a good sign.

"Not good at all. She has a few broken ribs, a hemorrhage, and a minor concussion. We also have to operate her left eye, she'll lose her left vision for a few weeks, but it'll heal, don't worry about that. What we should worry is that she might be in a comatose." The doctor explained as Will just took a deep breath while mumbling something under his breath.

The Autobots hung their heads down. They felt hope was all lost.

"But," The doctor began and they all lifted their heads up, hoping for good news. "There's still hope for the girl to survive. We just need to wait and see. It was nice talking to you, call me if she wakes up or make any progress, okay?" He shook hands with Will and the Autobots, and left the halls, leaving the Autobots and Will to think.

"So wha' ar we gonna do now?" Jazz asked with a loud sigh.

"We wait," Smokescreen answered. "Hopefully the twins wouldn't barge in the hospital…" He mumbles.

"Agree,"

Ratchet shook his head as he crossed his arms. "I'll see what I can do so that Jen can be discharged from the hospital's care and into our care." He waved his hand and told Jolt to come along with him.

"Thank you, Ratchet." Optimus smiled.

They all watch as the medics exited the halls.

"How about we visit Jen?" Will suggested as he leaded the way.

They all seemed to agree on that.

* * *

"HOLY FACKING SHIT! WHAT HAPPEN?!" Judy yelled out loud as she entered the room.

Everyone stared at her for a moment and sighed deeply as she, Sam, and Ron enters with Mikaela and Epps. Ron quickly dragged Judy out of the room because of her outrage. Sam simply shook his head as he came in with his girlfriend and a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"So…," Sam trailed off as he stared at Jen. "How's her progress?" He asked as he set the bouquet down beside her bed.

Will shook his head. "Nothing… Still the same as she was an hour ago." He sighed deeply.

"Where's 'Cade and Soundwave?" Mikaela raised an eyebrow, they said that they were going with Optimus and now they aren't here, at the room.

"They're heading back to discuss this accident with Prowl and the others back at base." Ultra Magnus said.

"Ratchet and Jolt?"

"Trying to convinced the doctors to let Jen go and into our care." Smokescreen answered.

"Oh…"

Mikaela sat right next to Jen's bed. She leaned forward and rested her arms and head on the side of the bed. She can't leave Jen's side for what she has done. Jen saved her life when that car was about to hit them both. She was the one who insisted to go to the Decepticons when Sam almost did the same. Stay by her side is the least she can do.

As the clock was ticking slowly second by second, the humans and the Autobots waited patiently for Jen to wake up. Hour by hour, she still hasn't wake up yet. They were worried, yes that's true, but they still haven't shook the feeling off that something bad is going to happen again.

They were almost asleep, but a sudden missing beep woken the brunette up. Mikaela scrambled up as she heard there was no more beeping sounds coming from the monitor. Her eyes widened as the IV fluids were out and the heartbeat monitor was not going up and down anymore, only small mountains were seen.

"Guys, guys, wake up…," She shook Sam's shoulder and Will's, but they just shifted. "GUYS! WAKE UP!" The brunette yelled.

"Huh? Oh? What happen? What did I miss?" Sam jumped up to his feet as he glanced around the room, panicking.

"What is the matter, Signora?" Mirage asked with his Italian accent.

"Get the nurse! Jen's IV fluids are out and her heartbeat is slowing down!" Mikaela panicked.

Jolt quickly went into medic mode as he saw another pint of IV fluids. He changed the empty pint with a new filled pint of IV fluids. It wasn't hard to change the pint, but it was hard to get her heartbeat back to normal. He didn't have the right tool to do so. He just had to do it the old fashion way, by giving her CPR until the human doctors arrive.

"Alright, I need everyone to leave this room NOW!" The doctor ordered as they all left the room, well, the Autobots have to drag Ironhide out of the room though and it was hard.

They watched as the nurses ran inside Jen's room. The door was shut tightly as one of the nurse brought in the Defibrillator into her room. Will could only stare in horror as this was the second time; Jen is going to get shocked by the Defibrillator. It was bad to get shock for the second time and it's nearly eleven at night.

Mikaela sobbed into Sam's shoulder as she yelped every time the doctor shouted 'Clear'. It was terrifying to hear. Jazz had to lend his headphones to Mikaela, to calm her down. He also didn't like the electricity wave he and all of the Autobots kept on receiving whenever the doctor 'shocked' Jen.

"Where is her uncle?" The doctor came out.

Will quickly stood up. "I'm here." He answered.

"Your niece is going to be transferred to another hospital." The doctor sighed deeply. "At Elizabeth Hospital, their supplies are much more equipped than ours. She's going to get transferred tomorrow night, if she doesn't wake up." he continued.

"But, can she be transferred to our medical bay? How does that sound?" Jolt asked.

"Ah, the nurse has informed me about your request." The doctor hummed. "Very well, we shall see tomorrow night. Just to be sure, I need her to stay here for another night." The doctor closed his files and walked away.

"I want only two or three people to be inside this room, no more but less is good." The doctor ordered before entering another room.

They all stared at each other and sighed deeply.

"Okay, I'll stay, you guys need to get back home and you guys need to be back at base before Director Galloway finds out." Will said as he pointed his finger at Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots.

"No, we'll stay here." A new voice said from behind.

It was the lambo twins.

"What are you two glitch heads doing here?" Ironhide grumpily said.

"We're staying behind and that's final. It's our turn to watch over Jen." Sideswipe answered as he crossed his arms.

They were unconvinced for a moment there, but it's true. The lambo twins would do anything to keep Jen save. They will surely call in the doctor whenever the situation got worse. Optimus agreed with the twins and they all left the hospital, leaving the lambo twins alone with Jen. Ironhide didn't trust them, but what choice does he have? He has to take Will home and guard him and his family.

After they all left the hospital, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker went inside Jen's room. They were shocked when they saw Jen's condition. They were also pissed that someone would dare to hurt their femme. When they find who this mech that hurt their femme, the twins are sure to beat the slag out of him.

Sideswipe sighed deeply as he grabbed a chair and sit next to Jen's bed while resting his arms on the bed. He lightly gripped on Jen's hand as Sunstreaker sat on the couch. They both sat in complete silence as they could only wait for their femme to wake up.

Then Sideswipe took out a lot of papers from his pocket. Sunstreaker stared at his twin with curiosity. What was his brother doing with a bunch of papers?

"What are you doing Sides?" Sunstreaker asked as he leaned forward.

Sideswipe glanced over to his twin and smiled. "Well, I'm making a Thousand Paper Crane." He said as he started to make a crane.

"A Thousand Paper Crane?" Sunstreaker questioned as he grabbed a chair and sat next to his twin.

"Yeah, I searched the World Wide Web for legends and found this one. It's from Japan and it said that if we made a thousand of these paper cranes and held it by strings, a crane will grant our wish." Sideswipe grinned as he finished his third crane.

Sunstreaker chuckled softly. "Oh what the heck, give me those papers, after all four hands are better than two." He replied as he helped Sideswipe with the mystical legend papers.

Human have such weird cultures.

* * *

By the time the sun rises, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker finished the thousand paper cranes. It was hard to believe that a thousand paper cranes would be finish in just one night. Mostly, the Japanese finished the cranes for almost over a year. Yeah, nothing can stand between the twins and their femme.

Bumblebee entered the room as silent as he can be. He chuckled as he saw the twins were sleeping after making crafts of cranes. He has searched the World Wide Web for the legend and it interests him. The blonde scout grabbed the cranes and hung them above the window.

He approached the twins and patted their shoulders lightly. They both woke up with a loud yawn while stretching their arms.

"Wha~ what time is it?" Sideswipe asked.

"Morning," Bumblebee answered. "I think that you two have been staying up all night making paper cranes."

"Yeah… we did, it was worth it." Sunstreaker wiped the tears from his eyes.

Bumblebee chuckled and grinned. "Yeah, I think your wish will be granted soon."

"We hope so…"

After an awkward moment of silence, Bumblebee spoke up.

"Hey, Optimus and Ultra wants you two to go back to base. They said that they want to discuss about the accidents that has been happening to Jen." Bumblebee received an odd look from the twins.

"You mean that this accident has a connection when the time Jen got hit and pushed into the pool? And the time when Jen got kidnapped by the slagging 'Cons?" Sideswipe growled a bit as Bumblebee nodded.

"Slagging son of a glitch!" Sunstreaker fumed.

"Okay, Bee… Watch over Jen. We'll be back before you know it." Sideswipe points a finger at Bumblebee as the twins exited the room.

Bumblebee simply shrugged as he sat down.

He stroke Jen's cheek lightly as he scanned her vitals. Luckily, everything seems to be normal and functioning well. He sighed deeply as he buried his face into the bed sheets. He gripped on Jen's hand lightly.

"Jen… wake up soon. We miss you so much." Bumblebee murmured softly.

* * *

A few hours had passed by and Bumblebee had fallen asleep. The room was silent, not a single sound was heard except the wind blowing from the window. It was the perfect warm noon. Bumblebee shifted a bit as he felt the wind hit his face. He was daydreaming again. It was a sad daydream, the kind he wouldn't like to happen in real life.

"Jen…" Bumblebbe mumbled in his sleep.

A single tear drop fell from his cheek. He groaned a bit as he felt someone stroke his cheek, wiping his tears away. He slowly opened his right eye and his eyes widened as he saw that it was Jen, who was comforting him. The blonde quickly smiled brightly as he carefully hugged Jen. His tears of joy flow down his cheeks like waterfall, he was just too happy!

"Oh, Jen! The Paper Cranes work! I knew you would wake up soon! I knew it! Wait until they hear about this!" Bumblebee chirped happily.

Jen stares blankly at Bumblebee. Her right eye seemed to be empty, filled with nothingness.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: O_O Not again! How will they take this?! Well, let's find out what happen next. The mysterious driver is a total mystery! Who could it be?**

**I've done a lot of research about this chap and Trent is still a jerk! DX**

**The 'A Thousand Paper Cranes' legend is in wikipedia, I found the legend so I used it ^^**

**Special thanks to:  
Patchwork Knightness and elfen silver power ranger  
for adding this story to their favs! **

**Special thanks to:  
cjewellm, xshadowslayerx, Violet Darby, Patchwork Knightness, heavenslilagI420, elfen silver power ranger, firegirlf16, and hermonine  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	27. Chapter 27: It's My Turn

**A/N: Hooray! A new chap! Throw confetti's! I was soo busy with school DX They kept me away from my laptop! (IH: You're such a sparklin') (Me: Am not! You are 'Hide!)**

Rylia: **Thanks ^^**

Kagekitsonegal: **Thank you ^^**

Autobot-Bre: **Here's the next update ^^**

Guest: **Hehehe ^^"**

Applejax XD: **Thanks ^^, yeah me too!**

CP9-Rescue-Senshi: **Noooo indeed DX**

Sliver Moonlit Lilly: **Thank you so much ^^**

X. waveblaster. X: **I dunno…?**

Darkest Women: **Sideways… Really good guess ^^**

Heavenslilagl420: **Thank you ^^**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Hehehe, thank you so much!**

Kyuubi lover 98: **I will! As soon as I get the chance to update again… dang school**

KH-Hardcorefan4483:** Yeah, Trent'll pee in his pants for sure! That coward! That's okay ^^**

Tavia99: **Sides and Sunny will love that! :D**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thank you ^^**

Guest: **Ohoho Cade, Wave, and Prowler will get that driver *smirks**

Anonomon: **Hehehe, I guess I would ^^", but at the same time a nice one XD**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Sure do! The officers are on the job XD**

Naughtia: **XD **

Infinity wolf: **Thanks ^^**

Hermonine: **Thank you ^^**

MiniAjax: **XD maybe….**

MusicalPrime: **HATCHET! I NEED YOUR HELP!**

Darkpoisonivy: **Hehehe I just love making cliffy ^^**

kuroIchi30866: **Hehehe, let's see ^^ The plans all planed up inside my brain XD**

Lunar Radioactive: **XD**

Youllbeinmyheart1997: **Yeah… and thanks ^^**

Guest: **Thank you so much ^^**

Autobot-Blurr 221: **XD Thanks ^^**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Deal XD**

LadyAmazon: **Hatchet!**

SJSGirl: **Yeah they both are slagged!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for betaing this story!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet! so sorry for any mistakes _"**

* * *

Chapter 27: It's My Turn

Bumblebee stared in pure shock at Jen. She was asking who he is, it's impossible for her to forget about him right? She can't forget him and the other Autobots! The blonde scout gave a nervous chuckle and laughed soon after. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and smiled at Jen. Surely she was only joking.

"Jen! You're so funny! It's me, Bumblebee!" The scout chirped happily.

Jen tilted her head to the side and stared blankly at Bumblebee. "Bum-ble-bee? Is that your name? Then if you're Bumblebee, then who am I? Am I your friend?" She asked confusedly.

Bumblebee froze.

Is this true?

"Do you know Optimus Prime?" He asked.

"Sorry, no idea who Optimus Prime is," Jen gave a weak answer.

"Ironhide?"

"No," She answered.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"No,"

"Janette Jones?"

"Who is she again? I think you've mentioned her name before, Bumblebee." Jen simple stares at Bumblebee.

The scout dropped down to his knees and buried his face in the bed sheets. He was silently crying. How could this happen? Is Jen forgetting everything about the Autobots? Bumblebee gripped on the sheets as he gritted his teeth. He gave a low growl as his blue eyes glowed electric blue. The driver that ran over Jen will pay big time!

Jen stared at Bumblebee. Her right eyes soften and she smile warmly at the scout. She raised her right hand and ran her hand through his blonde hair.

"Are you alright, Bumblebee?" She asked weakly with a raspy voice.

Bumblebee loosened his grip and relaxed a bit, but he was still tensed. Jen's once smooth voice is now very hoarse and raspy, probably because the impact hit her head hard and for not talking for over a day. She's like Bumblebee when he first got his vocal processor installed on his holoform. He stayed quiet for a week to let the program does its own work.

The scout smiled a bit, "Shsss," He cooed. "Your vocals are damaged. You need to rest it for awhile for it to get better." He gave a smile, a fake smile. "Would you excuse me? I have to make a call." He continued as he stood up.

Jen nodded, "Alright…"

Bumblebee exited Jen's room and called in the nurse. He explained everything to the nurse and she only nodded. She brought back a doctor with her after taking a quick peek inside Jen's room. The human doctor told Bumblebee to wait outside and he could only obey.

Outside, Bumblebee began to think. He should really contact the others about this. But, they would freak out and starts to marched over to the hospital. He didn't want any patients to get woken up by the other Autobots' worried yelling and demanding. He had to make a private comm. link with the medics.

* * *

Barricade and Soundwave were discussing the matter of this so called 'accidents'. They didn't believe that this was just an accident. No, they believe that these accidents are done on purpose. The others agreed on their conclusion. The ex-Decepticons will stop at nothing to stop this murderer. They will do anything to help the human femme; that had given them a second chance, a new beginning. She even gave them a place in the Autobots' ranks, Lieutenant Officer Barricade and Communication Commander Soundwave.

"Are you sure this is the place Sam?" Prowl asked as he crossed his arms.

He, Barricade, Soundwave, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Sam are recently at the place where Sam bought Bumblebee for four grand. It was still the same car junk yard a year ago. The brown haired teen inhaled the dry air and smile brightly. This place brings back memories. He especially remembered when Bumblebee let out a high pitch frequency scream. It was the best thing that ever happened in the car junk yard, next to the part where Sam bought Bumblebee.

Sam nodded, "Yup, this is it!" He exclaimed. "I remember the B mark anywhere! The car that hit Jen must've been bought from here!" He shouted out loud.

"Hold on for a sec 'kay?" Sam called out over his shoulder as he ran towards an office. After a few minutes, he came out with a bright smile. "Okay, I got permission for you guys to search the whole ground." He said to the five Autobots.

"But have you asked that a person bought a beaten up silver 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback?" Barricade asked. He got the extra details from Smokescreen since he was the one who observed the car carefully.

"Yup," Sam popped the 'p'. "He said that no one did buy a beaten up 'The Silver Fox', but someone _stole_ it and _gave_ it back. There's a security footage I got here, if you want." He smirked as he held up a CD.

Sam gave the CD to Soundwave. He nodded and went back into his alt-mode. The Mercedes SLS AMG opened his own door and inserted the CD to Frenzy. The little Decepticon drone inspected the footage and vibrated a little. The little drone ejected from the radio and shifted into his bi-pedal mode. He shook violently while Soundwave examined his cassette.

"Question: What is the matter, Frenzy?" Soundwave asked curiously.

Frenzy turned to his creator. "F-Frenzy f-f-found th-the culprit. H-He w-wears a black hoodie w-with a black m-mask. He en-entered in 00:38:23 earth hours, On Friday. H-He gave i-it back in 18:35:24 earth hours, Saturday." He gave out the information with a big satisfied smile.

"Conclusion: The mech stole the car on the early Friday and gave it back yesterday evening, an hour after he hit Janette…" Soundwave mumbled to himself as he placed a hand on his chin.

Soundwave smirked. "Frenzy: Nice work. Soundwave: will report this to others, now go back and rest." He ordered.

Frenzy nodded and went into his radio mode again.

Soundwave exited his alt-mode and walk calmly towards Ironhide, who was searching high and low to find The Silver Fox. He gently tapped on the Weapon Specialist's shoulder. The bulky military Autobot turned with a grunt. That didn't surprise the Commander, it was usual for him to get greeted like that with either by Starscream or the other seekers and the Decepticons. But he was also used to get grunt-full greetings from Ironhide and Ratchet.

"What?" He grunted as he glared at Soundwave.

"Answer: I got a visual. Culprit: wearing a black hoodie with a black mask. Information: He stole the vehicle on the early on Friday and returned it on Saturday evening. " Soundwave touched the side of his visor and an image popped up in front of Ironhide.

The Weapon Specialist smirked and crossed his arms. "Good work, have you comm. link everyone about the image?" He asked as Soundwave nodded.

"Hey guys! Come over here! I found The Silver Fox!" The Autobots heard Sam called out to them.

They all hurried towards where Sam shouted. When the Autobots got to the site, Sam was already standing beside The Silver Fox. Quickly, the two Officer take out their gloves and began to search for clues while Sam, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Soundwave look for more clues around the area.

Barricade opened the passenger's door as Prowl opened the drive's door. They both took out a small flashlight and began to search for clues. Barricade scanned the interior; he even opened the dashboard and began to scan everything. His crimson eyes was scanning everything, not missing a single spot. Anything would work…, a fingerprint, a USB, blood marks, a book, or even a stray of hair.

Bingo

He found his clue.

The officer smirked as he lowered his shades to examine the hair. He placed the hair on his gloved palm and began to examine the color. It was colored blonde, pale blonde. He narrowed his crimson eyes. Who is the main suspect?

"Prowl," Barricade called, getting attention from the Autobot. "I've found a hair on the seats. Its pale blonde, who do you think he is?" He asked as Prowl walks over towards him.

The SIC examined the hair from Barricade's palm and stood back up straight. "I have no idea who he is," He sighed heavily. "It could be Trent DeMacro, he had blonde hair." He suggested.

Barricade hummed, "He could be. But, what about Janette's father? He is blonde?"

"He might, but this hair is a bit long. Does Henry Jones have long blonde hair?" Prowl asked.

"No, he doesn't." Barricade sighed. "Who does have short blonde hair, but not long?" He asked.

"I say he isn't a _he_," Ratchet picked up the hair and scanned it. "He is a _she_." He concluded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam raised both of his hands up in defense. "So what you're saying is that, the one who almost killed Jen is a GIRL?! HOLY SHIT!" He yelled in surprise.

"Is that true Ratchet?" Ironhide asked curiously, ignoring Sam.

Ratchet nodded, "I'm positive."

"Question: Do you know who she is?" Soundwave asked.

"Unfortunately, no… I can't identify this DNA." Ratchet said in disappointment. "This hair is really has been mixed with some fluids that disturbs my radar." He continues.

_**Ratchet? Jolt? Moonracer? **_Bumblebee's voice can be heard inside the medics' head.

_**Bumblebee? What's wrong?**_ Moonracer worriedly replied.

_**Can one of you come here? It's urgent… really urgent. I'm at the hospital.**_ Bumblebee said with a loud sigh.

_**What's the matter? Is Jen having another attack?!**_ Jolt shouts with concern in his voice.

_**No, no she's not. She's fine, but I really need one of you to come. Please?**_ The scout pleaded.

**I'm on my way,** Ratchet sighed. **But this better be good!** He yelled.

_**Yeah…**_

Ratchet ended the comm. link and sighed deeply. Why did the scout requested for the medics' help? Whatever it is, it must have a connection with Jen. He CMO quickly handed the hair back to Barricade and scratched the back of his head as he adjusted his glasses with his free hand.

"I must go," Ratchet simply said as he walks away. "Bumblebee needs me to be at the hospital immediately, probably to discharge Jen out of the hospital." He continues while not looking back to the other Autobots.

They all didn't reply. That's good because Ratchet hate to explain the situation. He didn't even get any information from Bumblebee. He just got a request that the scout needs him immediately at the hospital. The Autobot CMO could only obey and drove towards the Hospital. It wasn't the busiest day on the road. He only got caught at a fifteen minutes traffic jam and off he goes to the hospital without any interruptions.

Ratchet entered the hospital by going through the automatic doors. He looks over to his left and right to search for Bumblebee, but he didn't find the blonde haired holoform. He decided to walk towards Jen's room. The walk was only a five minute walk from the entrance to the left wing of the hospital. In front of Ratchet's eyes, he spotted the scout, sitting outside of Jen's room on the bench. He slowly approached the scout with a frown. Something must've happened when he was gone.

"Bumblebee? I've come here as fast as I can, what is the matter?" Ratchet asked with a serious stare.

The scout looked up with his electric blue eyes sparking in anger. He looks away with a growl and sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know that Jen has amnesia?" Bumblebee asked with a deep tone, his voice was filled with anger and concern mixed together.

Ratchet took a step back. He said what?!

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked, unsure.

Bumblebee nodded. "If you don't believe me, then check it out for yourself." He jabbed his thumb to the door.

The CMO nodded, he entered the room and stared in shock as he saw Jen was reading books of knowledge. She was somehow interested in the books and never took notice of Ratchet entering the room. It was defiantly suspicious.

"Jen?" Ratchet called.

Jen stopped for a brief moment and glanced around the room. She spotted a man in a white coat with dark brown hair and glasses. She stared at Ratchet and went back to read her book. Ratchet stared in shock, so it's true that she has amnesia, a really deep amnesia. He decided to approach the pale blonde girl slowly. He bends down and was now face to face with Jen.

"Jen? Do you know who I am?" Ratchet asked with a small voice.

Jen nodded, "Of course I do," Ratchet's expression brightened as he smiled. "You're the doctor right?" His smile broke down and it his expression turned into a deep shock.

"I am Ratchet, nicknamed Doctor Ratchet by you. You wanted to be a doctor and have asked for help from Jolt, Moonracer, and I." Racthet tried to jog her memory.

Jen shook her head with a small frown, "I'm sorry if I forget about you, Doctor." She said.

"Primus…" Ratchet breathe is disbelieve. "I have to get you out of here. Wait for a minute or two alright? I'll send in Bumblebee to keep you company." He said as he stood up.

Bumblebee stood up and entered the room as Ratchet walks out of the room with a command. The scout could only stare at the CMO as he began to walk away.

Ratchet marched down the halls to meet the nurse. "Hello Nurse? I need to get Janette Jones discharged out of this hospital into my care." He demanded.

The nurse looks up and nodded. "Alright sir, I have to contact her doctor first. Please wait for a moment." She simply said and dialed in a few numbers.

After a few minutes, the doctor came out and smiled at Ratchet. "You're the one who wants to discharge Jen?" He asked.

"Yes, I immediately want her to be in my Med Bay." Ratchet answered as he crossed his arms.

"Very well, please sign here." The doctor instructed as he pointed his finger to a piece of paper. Ratchet signed the paper and shook hands with the doctor as a thank you for taking care of Jen for a day. "If anything happens, don't bother to come back. And keep me on her progress." He smiled as Ratchet nodded.

"Will do," He replied as he turned away, back to Jen's room.

He marched down the hall back to the left wing. He stopped in front of the door as he heard laughter. Slowly, he opened the door with a soft click. His electric blue eyes widened as Bumblebee was sitting next to Jen, pulling out some pictures from his visors. Ratchet smiled softly as he saw Bumblebee was trying to jog Jen's memory back. But it wasn't working. The CMO saw that when every time Bumblebee tried to make her remember; she only shook her head. Ratchet frowns; this amnesia is deeper than he thought.

"Bumblebee? Jen? We're ready to leave now." He announced.

They both glanced over to Ratchet and nodded. Bumblebee helped Jen out of her bed as a few nurse came in. They wanted to change her clothes first before letting the girl leave. Bumblebee and Ratchet understand. They both exited her room and waited in front of the door. A few minutes after, the nurses came out with Jen in a wheelchair. She was happily smiling even though she was badly injured.

Bumblebee and Ratchet could only stare at the girl. How are the others going to cooperate with this situation?

One way to find out,

_**Is everyone in this link? **_Ratchet asked.

_**Yes.**_ They all replied.

_**Good,**_ Bumblebee sighed. _**Ratchet and I want you all to be in your holoforms and DON'T transform into your bi-pedal mode. We're bringing in Jen in an hour or so.**_ He finished.

_**Jen? She's coming back to base?**_ Sideswipe asked excitedly.

_**Yippy! She's-gettin'-better! Wooohoo! I-can-play-with-her-again!**_ Blurr chirped.

_**Good to hear she is alright, Bumblebee, Ratchet...**_ Optimus said.

Before everyone could join in the joyful chat, Ratchet ended their joyfulness.

_**Actually, she has amnesia. SO **_DON'T_** SLAGGING REVILE YOURSELFS!**_ He yelled out loud.

Everyone stayed quiet.

_**WHAT?!**_ They all yelled in unison.

_**SLAGGER! When I get my hand on the femme, I'm sure I'll teach her a lesson! **_Barricade announced.

_**Get in the line 'Cade!**_ The lambo twins yelled in unison. _**We're first in line!**_ Sunstreaker finished.

_**Ugh, just don't okay guys? Primus, you're giving me a processor-ache…**_ Bumblebee groaned as he shook his head.

Bumblebee and Ratchet ended the comm. link and took Jen outside. They brought her into Ratchet's alt-mode. Bumblebee lifted Jen up carefully and placed her down gently on the passenger's seat of the Search and Rescue Hummer H2. The door slammed by itself gently and the seatbelt gently strapped Jen down. She was amazed while Ratchet gave an amused chuckle. He glanced over to the blonde and gave a frown; why would anyone do such things to a youngling, who haven't done anything wrong?

* * *

After an hour of driving, they finally reached base. Slowly, Ratchet hit the break and opened the passenger's door, where Bumblebee was already waiting beside the passenger's door. Bumblebee was smiling as he reached his hand out for Jen to grab it; she stared at him for a moment before stepping out of the H2. She tumbled a bit, but Bumblebee caught her on time. He gave a worried look as Jen just gave a small nod.

Ratchet took out the wheelchair in his cab and Bumblebee gently placed Jen down as The CMO placed the IV fluids on the metal hanger attach to the side of the wheelchair. The scout gently pushed the wheelchair into the main hanger while hoping that the others are in their holoforms. He sighed in relief as he didn't saw any of the Autobots in the main hangar, they're probably are waiting in the Rec. room.

A man around in his late twenties came along with another African-American man, jogged over towards Bumblebee and Jen. The black haired man quickly hugged Jen carefully. The pale blonde only stared at the man, she was confused. Why was this man hugging her for no good reason?

"Oh Jen… I was so worried about you," He whispered as softly cried. This man was hugging her and she had to admit, he kind of looked like her, if you pay closely attention. "Don't ever do that to us again!" He scolded.

"Yeah, Jen! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" The African-America man held his chest as he sighed deeply.

"She already did!" A girl with long curly brown hair shouted.

"Kind of…," A boy with short brown hair added.

Jen could only stare at these people. Who are this people anyway?

"Um… Who are you guys? Not to be rude or something, but have we ever met each other?" She asked confusedly trying to break from the black haired man's hug.

The man stared in disbelieve as he broke the hug. He glanced over to Ratchet, who nodded in respond. Ratchet mouthed 'Amnesia' to the four and they gasp in shock.

"Jen… Meet William Lennox, Robert Epps, Sam Witwicky, and Mikaela Banes. They're your friends." Ratchet introduced with a smile. He turned to the four and said, "I suggest we shall all start from the beginning and try to jog her memory." The four nodded.

"Hi, I'm William Lennox, but call me Will. I'm in the military and captain of N.E.S.T. We've spend time together for quite a while now. I owe you my life because you've sacrificed yourself to save my family." Will introduced.

"The name's Robert Epps, but call me Epps. Like Will, I'm also in the military and N.E.S.T. We've also been friends for over a year. Remember the time where we play Mario? Hah! You should've remembered Sides' and Sunny's face! Priceless!" Epps also tried.

"Mikaela Banes, call me Mikaela or Mikki's good. We've been friends for a few months now and we've became best girl friends. You, Arcee, and I have been to the mall on the twenty seventh of May to buy your sister a gift. You gave me this necklace, remember?" Mikaela showed a necklace to Jen.

"Samuel James Witwicky, call me Sam. We're also great friends! We've meet because of Mrs. Stone, she told you to tutor me and we both got an A+! Oh! Remember the time when we try the track team? It was fun while it lasted. Hmm, what else? Oh right! Remember the time when we go bowling? Yeah, that was fun!" Sam grinned.

Jen nodded. "Well… It's nice to meet you all too. My name is… um… Jess Johnny?" She stopped and thought for a moment.

"Janette Jones, Jen for short." Bumblebee corrected with a smile.

"Yes, Janette Jones, but call me Jen." She bowed again.

Will, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela stared at each other and nodded.

"Okay then, Jen… How about we meet the others?" Epps suggested as he gently pushed her towards another hangar.

Bumblebee and Ratchet exchanged glanced before nodding to each other. They both followed the five humans to the Autobot's res. room. They both were worried that she might pass out by seeing so many humans in the same time, but their worries had disappeared when the Autobots are disguised in their holoforms. The two saw the five humans were passing by a few cars and lucky that they didn't rev their engine, or else Ratchet would wield their aft on Med Bay's ceiling.

"Optimus Prime, the leader of this operation." Sam introduced.

"Hello there, little one." Optimus smiled gently.

"It's nice to meet you Optimus," Jen bowed her head slightly.

"HOLY PRIMUS! SHE DIDN'T USE A MR.!" Hot Rod yelled in horror. He earned a good whack from Ratchet though.

"Ultra Magnus, Optimus' cousin."

Jen nodded and gave a bow to Ultra Magnus, who in return smiled.

"Jen! Oh Primus!" A black haired young man ran toward the girl in the wheelchair. He kneeled down and gently gripped on Jen's hands. "Who did this to you?" He asked with a low growl.

Jen stared at him and shook her head. "Do what to me?" She asked.

"Sideswipe!" Ironhide and Chromia yelled in unison. Chromia came towards Jen as Ironhide dragged Sideswipe away from the pale blonde girl. "I'm so sorry about his stupid behavior. He's just joking, right Sideswipe?" The women smiled as glared at Sideswipe.

After a few curses coming from Sideswipe, he nodded and shook himself away from Ironhide's headlock. His twin, Sunstreaker could only shake his head. Why did his twin always do something without thinking first? Sure he's worried at Jen and at the same time he's angry at the guy or girl who hit their femme. But they both have to lay low and try little by little to jog Jen's memory back. They were going to put pressure on the girl if they continue to rant.

"Who are they?" Jen whispered to Will.

Will gave a nervous laugh, "They both are the lambo twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. You used to go spend time with them." He smiled as he placed a hand on Jen's shoulder.

"I see…" She mumbled.

Soundwave and Barricade sighed heavily. The two ex-Decepticons watched from the background as Will, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela began to introduce the Autobots once more to Jen one by one. The two growled quietly; they got The Silver Fox in their evidence box, they have a single stray of hair, they have proof from the CD, and all they need to do is to find the femme and put an end to her life. But Optimus and Elita-One wouldn't be pleased if the two ex-Decepticons go on a little human hunt. They'll both be pissed if the two does that, all they can do is wait for orders from their commander.

"-And this is Barricade and Soundwave, you've _rescued _them remember?" Sam smirked.

Barricade glared at Sam while Soundwave decided to play along. The Communication Commander kneeled down and placed his right hand on his right shoulder. He bowed as Will, Sam, Epps, Jen, and the rest of the Autobots gave a confused look at the CC.

"Introduce: Soundwave is at your service, will do anything to make you comfortable, Janette." The CC _smiled_.

"Nice to meet you Soundwave…" Jen trailed off as Soundwave leaned forward. His forehead was placed on her forehead. The CC could feel the heat coming from her forehead; she was having a fever, that's for sure. Soundwave placed both of his hands on the sides of Jen's face as he closed his eyes.

Soundwave received so many odd looks from everyone as they were trying to figure out what was Soundwave doing. Barricade sighed heavily; he knew what exactly Soundwave is doing. He was trying to help Jen remember with his special ability.

After a minute of trying, SOundwave sighed heavily and lean back. "Conclusion: I have not found any memory I can you use to jog her memory. Jen's Processor: Is filled with no memories of us or anyone. Question: What do we do?" He stated.

"We should just go to the places she has been to, starting right at where she live." Barricade concluded.

"That'll work," Ratchet nodded. "Alright, I suggest Sam and Mikaela will accompany Jen with her trip. Barricade," He turned to the officer with a stern look. "You, Jolt, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee with accompany them." He said.

"HATCHET! Why can't we tag along?" Sunstreaker yelled.

Ratchet turned to him, "Don't CALL me that! And I'm sure you and your twin will go hunt down this femme if we let you out of this hangar. I suggest Prowl to keep an eye on them." He sighed as Prowl agreed.

"Then, I shall go with Jen," Optimus said as Ultra Magnus nodded.

"NO, I want you and Ironhide to stay behind, you two have _missed_ your checkups," Ratchet glared at the two Autobot as they both coughed and shrugged while their sparkmates gave them odd looks. The CMO turn to Jolt,

"I trust you would keep an eye on Jen." Jolt nodded. "Alright, now off you go younglings! Don't be in my Med Bay when you came back!"

* * *

"This is my house," Sam smiled as he pointed to a simple house. He jabbed his thumb across the road. "That's your house."

Jen stared at her house. "Where's my… parents?" She asked.

"They're at German and I think Emily said that they're coming back tonight." Mikaela smiled warmly as Jen nodded.

"Who's Emily?" Jen asked again.

"Emily Jones, she is your one year younger sister." Barricade crossed his arms and sighed. "She's a brunette with _pink _optics. She's the complete opposite of you, Janette."

"Where is she now?" Jen asked again.

Smokescreen smiled and said, "She's on a date with _Trent_…" He growled out the name.

"What's a date? And what's a Trent?"

Sam laughed at the statement that Trent is an object. He stifled his laughter as Mikaela nudges his ribs playfully with giggles. Barricade rolled his optics as he saw the two humans and the three Autobots were laughing at Jen's questions.

"A date is what we call for hanging out with a boyfriend. It must be only the two of you without your friends' company. Then you would call it a date, but I refused to let you go out on one!" Barricade pointed his finger at Jen, who nodded in return.

"A Trent is a boy, who's a jerk! He's mean and a bully!" Bumblebee shouted as he pouted and crossed his arms.

Jen nodded. "I've just read a book… BULLY stands for something." The Autobots and the two humans stared at the pale blonde girl with a confuse look.

"It stands for Big Ugly Loner Loser Yearning attention."

They all fell into complete dead silences before laughing their butts off. Jen was confused. What was wrong with stating Big Ugly Loner Loser Yearning attention? Apparently, a lot! She was staring at Sam, who was rolling down on the grass while laughing his butt off, Bumblebee rolling beside him with laugher, Mikaela clutched her sides as she was having uncomfortable fits of laughter, Jolt chuckling in amusement, Smokescreen laughing beside Sam, and Barricade gave a long chuckle.

"What's the matter?" Jen cocked an eyebrow up.

"Uh-whooooo!" Sam exclaimed as he wiped his tears away. "My Gosh Jen! Even if you got amnesia…, you still have your sense of humor with you!" He laughed again.

"Umm…"

Mikaela placed a hand on Jen's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll remember sooner or later. Just don't think of it okay?" She smiled as Jen nodded.

"Why don't we continue?" Smokescreen finally gained his self back. He coughed a few times as his cheeks were numb from laughing so hard with Sam, who was flexing his cheeks.

"Emily said that we can come into your house," Mikaela stated as Jen nodded.

They entered the Jones' residence, Sam, Bumblebee and Smokescreen's jaw dropped down as they both saw how elegant the living room is. The living room was huge! It has a thirty five inch plasma screen TV, DVD players, leather couches, a massage chair, marbled floor, an imported rug from India, and more antiques from around the globe. They can't believe their eyes and optics, who would've thought that Jen's parents would love to travel around the globe?

It was Mikaela's second visit, so it didn't surprised her. But Barricade and Jolt had to admit, Jen's creators do have a sense in furniture. Well, her mother is a famous clothes designer and her dad is a famous lawyer.

"Hold on for a sec 'kay?" Mikaela said as she jogged upstairs, leaving Sam and the Autobots alone with Jen. After a few minutes, she came down holding a few folders. "Okay, we're good to go!" She cheerfully stated.

* * *

"What is that anyway?" Sam questioned.

"Photo albums," Mikaela smiled as she flipped the page one by one. She was currently sitting on Bumblebee's passenger seat, next to the driver, who is Sam. Jen decided to ride with Jolt escorted by Barricade and Smokescreen. "Jen said she loves to take pictures, but doesn't have the time to buy a real Canon SLR camera, so she used her phone to take pictures." The brunette smiled.

"Lemme see one of her pics," Sam grabbed a picture from Mikaela's hand and carefully examined the picture. "Cool! The picture is taken quite in the perfect angle! The clouds are puffy, makes me want to sleep on it!" He snickered.

"Who would've thought that she used to be a photographer…" Mikaela smiled.

"'_Used to'? How so?"_ Bumblebee asked through the radio.

"Well… this picture is taken on two thousand and six… when she was sixteen. Too bad though… hey, this picture in burned." Mikaela stared at one picture where there's a family, Jen's family picture.

"Which one?" Sam and Bumblebee ask in unison.

"This one," Mikaela flipped the picture to Sam and Bumblebee to see. "The picture on Jen and her family," She said. "But, Jen's side is burned." Mikaela finished.

"Do you think someone is trying to murder her?!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

Bumblebee began to play Jaws as he shuddered, the thinking of someone who wants to kill Jen, makes him angry. Who would want her offlined anyway?

"I don't know! We should ask Barricade and the others…" Mikaela sighed as he puts the picture back into the neatly album. "Awwwwwww," She cooed as a picture slipped away from the album to her lap.

"What?" Again, Sam and Bumblebee asked in unison.

Mikaela make a puppy dog face and smiled as she showed Sam and Bumblebee a picture. A blonde girl with pigtails, her cheeks were red and her big blue eyes were staring right into the camera with a nervous smile, she wore a black long sleeved shirt over a starry t-shirt, a dark red skirt, leggings, and a pair of white flat shoes.

"Jen's picture when she was five years old!"

"D'awwwwwww!" Sam and Bumblebee exclaimed.

"I'm keeping this one!"

* * *

After they arrived at Base, the lambo twins quickly jogged over towards Jen as she was getting out of Barricade's alt-mode. The police officer glared at the lambo twins and shoved them both away to Skids and Mudflap. They both glared at Barricade before pouting.

"'Cade! Just let us see Jen! We missed her very much!" Sideswipe whined.

"No," Barricade answered. "You slaggers will just contaminate her with your pranks!" He pointed a finger at the twins.

"Awww, But Candy! Just let 'em see their femme," Jazz laughed as few Autobots (Ironhide, The chevy twins, Hot Rod, Blurr, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead.) joined him with laughter.

Barricade growled at his new nickname. He liked the old nickname better. "Call me _Candy _again and I'll make sure you'll be staying in the brig for a month." He threatened.

"Candy… I like that nickname too…" Jen gave her first smile of the day.

The officer groaned as he turns to look at Jen, who was giving him the 'big round puppy dog eyes' look. That was the only weakness to him! And almost everybot whenever the femmes gave a puppy look. The mechs just don't know what to do when the femmes do that, it's like they have some sort of switch in their processor to not resist a puppy look, except Ironhide, who had a bad experience with Mojo.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smirked. They both appeared beside Jen and gave him a puppy look. "Awww, you can't resist this face now and you'll let us go out with Jen now, right _Candy_?" They both smirked.

Barricade groaned again as he received a metallic chuckle from Soundwave. He glared at the CC and glared at the lambo twins. "Fine! You can go out with Jen, but I only make an expectation! And only Jen can call me _Candy_!" He yelled like a brother he is.

"Yay! Big bro Candy gave us permission!" Sideswipe cheered.

"That is it," Barricade growled. "Deal's off, brig you go." He reached to grabbed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but the two backed away.

"Whoa! Easy there Cade! We're only joking! Can you take a joke?" Sunstreaker shouted.

"One more time," He shot glares like daggers to the twins.

"Okay, okay, okay, Ca-," Sideswipe received a low snarl from Barricade. "Caaaade!" The Lamborghini chirped nervously.

Barricade gave up and gave a sigh, "Just be back before nine…"

"Okay!" The twin cheered.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decided to drove around their secret hiding spot, it was the best place. They had so many memories there. The first time they discovered it, sleeping on the bench, playing tag, hiding seek, drinking Energon and Coffee, and the kiss. Sideswipe blushed at that thought. He glanced over to his right and saw Jen was looking out through the window, examining everything they passed by. The Lamborghini gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, Jen… You're going to catch a cold if you continue to do that." He said as Jen nodded.

"Alright, Sideswipe…" She pushed a button and the window slid back up, making Sideswipe shivered a bit.

'_Still no used to not hearing a 'Mr.'…'_ Sideswipe thought as he could feel the loneliness in his twin's Spark.

"We're here," Sunstreaker rumbled.

Jen exited Sideswipe's alt-mode and stared at the breezy afternoon sky. It was beautiful. The sky was colored in different shades and the clouds were scattered like cottons in the sky. The gentle breeze of the afternoon wind hit her skin, making her shiver. She pulled her jacket close enough to zip it up.

"Let me help you with that," Sunstreaker insisted.

He helped her zip up her jacket and the Autobot in disguise blushed as he went back up to face Jen's emotionless face. That's going to be hard to work on… Sunstreaker sighed heavily. It was true that it's going to be a long and hard recovery. But, the twins will wait, no matter how long it takes.

"Thank you Sunstreaker…" Jen gave a smile.

'_Still no used to that…' _Sunstreaker sighed heavily and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks okay? Try to jog her memory Sunny." Sideswipe called out over his shoulder as he ran to the nearest coffee shop.

Sunstreaker nodded and glanced back to Jen. He was surprised that she was already missing! He went into panic mode and began to search the whole park.

* * *

Actually, Jen just took out for a walk around the other park, right next to the secret hideout. She only needs to cross a few bushes and there she is, sitting on the wooden bench near a playground.

She was actually staring at the empty playground; something tells her that she met someone here, a very important person to be exact. But who could he or she be?

Jen was thinking for a moment, but something interrupted her thoughts. It was a sobbing sound coming from under the slide. She decided to check it out. She was surprised when she found a small little girl with her hair in twin-tails. The small girl had a pink pony bag on her back as she was sobbing. Jen decided to tap on the little girl's shoulder.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked nervously.

The little girl jumped back in shock as she saw Jen _missing_ her left eye. "N-Nothing… It's just that I'm sad…" She answered between sobbing.

"Why?" Jen asked.

"I hear my mommy said that she doesn't need her daughter! I hate my mommy!" The girl cried out loud as she hugged Jen.

The pale blonde girl winched in pain as she was hugged on her broken ribs, but Jen doesn't care. Something tells her to help this little girl.

"I'm sure your mommy didn't say that…" Jen said.

"She did! She was talking to her phone!" The little girl cried again.

'_Phone? What's a phone?_' Jen thought. "Your mommy might not like the phone." Jen smiled.

The girl stopped crying and stares at Jen with teary eyes. "You mean mommy not like the person who's at the phone?" She corrected and Jen nodded. The girl grinned happily. "You're funny sis! I like sis!" She chirped happily.

Jen gave a weak laugh, "What's your name?" She asked.

"Emily! Emily McCordin! What's your name sis?" Emily asked with a smile.

'_Emily… Emily… Emily Jones? AH! Her name is the same as my sister!' _Jen thought happily. "My name is… um… Jen?" She said, hoping that she got her name right this time. "Your name's like my little sister…. Emily Jones…" She gave a warm smile to Emily.

"Really? Is she pretty?" Emily asked.

'_Yes or no? Defiantly yes.'_ Jen smiled. "Yes, she is."

"So she's pretty like sis?" Emily grinned.

"No, she's prettier that sis." Jen answered with a smile.

"Nu-uh!" Emily whined.

"EMILY!" A feminine voice yelled.

Both Jen and Emily turn to see a mother running towards them.

"Mommy!" Emily squealed as she ran towards her mom.

Her mom hugged her tightly as she spins her around. "Oh Emily , I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that to me again!" She scolded.

Those words went into Jen's head as she remembered Will's words when she first met him. Jen smiled warmly at the mother and Emily. She never knew a mother's hug before, she just knew Will's hugs and Mikaela's….

"Are you the one who found my daughter?" She asked with a small smile. Jen nodded nervously. "Thank you so much! How can I repay you?" She asked again.

Jen shook her head. "I don't want anything in return… Just don't run away again kid…" She waved her hand.

Quietly the mother asked, "What happen to you dear? You looked like a car ran over you!' She shout in a whisper.

"I… actually don't know what had happened to me…" Jen mumbled.

The mother's eyes soften as she gave Jen a gentle hug. "Oh don't worry, dear. I'm sure it'll come back." With that, they both left, leaving Jen alone sitting at the park.

She was now alone in the park, no one around and the sky was getting dark. She shivered at the weather change. It gave her Goosebumps all over her skin. The pale blonde sighed heavily, what have exactly happen to her?

"Jen!" A familiar voice yelled.

Jen turned her head to the source of the voice and her eyes widened. It was Sunstreaker running towards her with a worried expression. He quickly embraced her in a gentle hug.

"Oh Jen! Where have you been? I was so worried about you!" He murmured into Jen's ear. "Don't ever do that to me ever again!" He scolded.

Jen smiled to herself, this was the third time she heard those lines, one from Will, one from Emily's mother, and one from Sunstreaker. It was kind of funny to hear the lines three times a day from three different persons.

Sunstreaker felt Jen giggled and he smiled softly. He was happy that Jen began to laugh again. His gentle hug tightened a bit as he remembered what Smokescreen told him, Jen wanted to give them something, a teddy bear for him and Sideswipe and a bumblebee for Bumblebee. The twins did receive the teddy bear and they both kept it in their secret stash.

"Do you remember?" Sunstreaker asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Remember what?" Jen asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's my turn…" Sunstreaker gave a smile and leaned forward.

Their lips met in one kiss

* * *

**A/N: whooopieee! It's Sunny's turn! And The B.U.L.L.Y thing… I got that from a teacher at my school! He's right! :D**

**I've been watching too much CSI:Miami *facepalms and sighs* I guess that's where the investigation about the car part came in XD**

**And for the fans of Warriors of Jasper, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, 'kay ? (^v^)**

**Special thanks to:  
MusicalPrime, wemaketheperfectteam, Silver Moonlit Lilly, Wings of Tears, and Kagekitsonegal.  
for adding this story to their favs!  
**

**Special thanks to:  
Whisper119, AssassinaAquila, Silver Moonlit Lilly, Kagekitsonegal, Rylia, and Kitiara Woodbane.  
for adding this story to their alerts!  
**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	28. Chapter 28: Faking

**A/N:Sorry for the late update ): I have a lot of work from school! I had to make a comic for my finals and it's kind of hard to color it! TT_TT anyway, thank you for the favs, alerts, and Reviews!**

LadyAmazon: **So true ^^, XD Disney!**

SJSGirl: **Thank you ^^ Thank you ^^ and hmm… you might be right.**

Guest: **Thank you so much! your welcome and thank you ^^**

Anonomon: **XD me too!**

Autobot-Blurr 221: **Nah, it's not XD thank you ^^**

KuroIchi30866: **But she's a brunette? Thank you for guessing ^^ let's see the answer in later chaps ^^**

TransFanFreak101: **XD**

Smoshaholic123: **Thank you ^^**

Kagekitsonegal: **XD thank you ^^**

Lunar Radioactive: **Thank you!**

Lady Minuialwen: **XD back**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Yeah! Note taken by Soundwave! Don't worry he'll remind me XD**

Darkest Women: **Thanks ^^**

Heavenslilagl420: **Sorry about the late update ^^"**

Tavia99: **XD**

CP9-Rescue-Senshi: **XD Some might freak up some might not**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thank you so much!**

Naughtia: **He'll think the same as Sunny! XD**

Phoenyx Starr: **XD Me too… Her family will regret it! Soundwave took notes for me!**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you ^^**

Darkpoisonivy: **XD**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Yeah… a tough decision… **

Guest 2: **She's a brunette from chap 7? Maybe Trent did it XD**

Autobot-Bre: **Thank you :D**

Mayday200: **Thank you! Sorry for the late update!**

Luna Uchiha666: **Thank you ^^**

Youkai Ninja Of The Night: **Thank you ^^**

LunarNightDreamer:** That's some nice ideas! Nah, I got nervous every time I reviewed someone else's story ^^", sorry… can't watch the video because I can't open it from my country DX**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for beta-ing this story!**

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet! So sorry for the mistakes DX**

* * *

Chapter 28: Faking

"So? Do you remember anything?" Sunstreaker asked as he pulled Jen closer. It was getting cold in the afternoon, he somehow felt that she was cold, but hasn't got the courage to tell him. He leaned closer to smell the scent of Aloe Vera with a hint of antibiotics. He gently stroked her hair carefully not to damage the bandages wrap around her head. "Anything at all?" He added.

Jen nodded a bit as Sunstreaker's expression brightened. "Really? What is it?" He smiled and pulled apart from the hug.

"I remember my sister…? Does that count?" Jen smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

The yellow Lamborghini in disguise sighed heavily and rubbed behind his neck. He was sad that the only thing Jen remember is her sister. The Warrior at least hoped that she would remember about the Autobots first or even his human allies. He turned away from her and began to curse to himself. He doesn't know how much he's been telling himself this, but if he ever finds out who did this to his femme will faced the wrath of the Terror Twins.

Jen stared at the black haired young man in front of her. She was confused. She felt like she has met him before, but where? Where could she have possibly met someone as nice as him? Well, she did meet the other Autobots, Will, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela. They all seemed nice and look like they haven't done anything wrong.

The blonde decided to comfort Sunstreaker by hugging him from the backside.

"J-Jen?" Sunstreaker said in surprised as he tried to hide his blush. "W-What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell? Should I get Moonracer?" He stuttered.

"You seemed to be sad. From the book that I read, people who are sad need to be hugged." Jen explained as she snuggled to Sunstreaker's back.

Sunstreaker blushed. "Primus, Jen… You said it like an innocent sparkling." He mumbled. He should thank whoever wrote that book later.

"Should I stop?"

"No! No! No! It's not that, it's just that you said it like it was an okay thing. Usually, femmes like you don't think a hug could make anyone feel happy again." Sunstreaker laughed nervously as he tried to explain.

"What can make people happy, other than a hug?" Jen pulled away from Sunstreaker and stared into his electric blue eyes.

"Well… um…. erm… Okay! Enough questions!" He clapped his hands. "Sides must be looking for us! We better get back now!" He grabbed Jen's hand and dragged her away from the playground.

* * *

The very next day, Sam and Mikaela were upset because they had to go back to school. They wanted to stay a bit longer, until Jen recovered from memory lost. They also didn't want to tell Emily about the news; they both knew that she'll forget about it after they told her. So it was useless to tell both Emily and her parents. The two also refused to tell their classmates, but they will tell their teachers about Jen's conditions. Both of them would also take notes for Jen because it was nearing the Final Exams. Only one month away from Graduating from High school.

Ratchet agreed with Sam and Mikaela on taking notes for Jen. She was way back, but with the help of the Autobots, she'll soon catch up with the other students. The CMO, Jolt, and Moonracer refused when Jen asked if she could go with Sam and Mikaela to school. They were furious when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker returned with her home almost at eight in the evening, but they had an excuse. Barricade gave them curfew before nine, so the medics have to let the off the hook.

"Hey, Jen!" Will called out.

The girl turned her attention from Jolt to the Major and Captain of N.E.S.T. She smiled at the black haired military father figure and jogged over towards him and Epps.

"Yes? Is there anything you need Will?" Jen asked.

"Um yeah, actually it's more like a favor…" Will smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you like to spend the day with my daughter, Annabelle? I'm sure spending time with my angel will jog your memory." He suggested.

"Okay… Where's Annabelle?" Jen asked as she glanced around.

Will and Epps laughed. "She's at his house of course," Epps jabbed his thumb at his best friend. "You'll be going with old 'Hide, Ultra Magnus, and Mirage." He motioned his hand for the GMC Topkick, the Red Ferrari 458 Italia, and the blue Peterbilt 359 to drive in the hangar.

"And me of course," Will laughed a little as Ironhide, Mirage, and Ultra Magnus activated their holoforms.

"Why can't we come along?" Sideswipe whined.

"Because I still don't trust you two slaggers," Barricade crossed his arms.

"Soundwave: Agreed with Barricade, cassettes agreed also." Soundwave chuckled.

The lambo twins slump their shoulders down and a mischievous grin appeared. They were thinking of sneaking off to go with the three Autobots, but sadly, Prowl grabbed them both by their upper arm and dragged them both away from the main hangar to the training hangar. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker frowned, but as soon as they saw Jen waving her hand to them, they both lighten up and waved their hands back.

"Don't worry about them, Jen…" Chromia huffed and crossed her arms. "They're just a pair of overdramatic teenagers!" She yelled on purpose.

"We heard that!" The twins yelled back.

"You were supposed to!" Chromia yelled and smirked as she placed both of her hands on her hips.

Elita-One shook her head. "Don't mind her too, Jen. Just have fun with little Annabelle, okay?" She gave one of her sweet smiled.

"Okay… See you all later then…" Jen smiled back and said goodbye to every mech and femme in that hangar.

Mirage bowed a little and escorted Jen to his alt-mode. The door opened automatically and Jen jumped a little, being surprised that the door opened on its own. Mirage just chuckled as he entered his holoform inside his alt-mode. He adjusted the side mirrors and saw Will getting inside Ironhide's alt-mode. He revved his loud engine and drove away from the desert to the quiet neighborhood of Will's.

It was a quiet drive for Mirage because Jen just either stared at the radio or out of the window. The Italian Autobot sighed and continued to fake drive his car. He doesn't have to worry about Decepticons going on a right hit encounter because Ironhide was driving in front of him and Ultra Magnus was right behind him. It was the best option for Optimus to decide the three will be the two humans' guardians. Ironhide is Will's guardian, Mirage can use his cloaking technique, and Ultra Magnus can protect everyone since he's Optimus' cousin.

"_Mirage,"_ His radio clicked on and Will's voice was heard.

"_**Si?**_ (Yes?)" Mirage asked after checking on Jen, who was asleep. He smiled and gently tightened the seatbelt a bit to secure her from hitting her head to the glass. "What is it, Major Lennox?" He questioned with his same Italian accent.

"_Is Janette alright?"_ Ultra Magnus' voice entered the link.

"_**Si**_, she is asleep. Don't worry." Mirage assured.

"_Just checkin',"_ Ironhide sighed. _"We're nearing the Lennox's household in ETA five earth minutes." _He said.

Mirage nodded and turned the link off. He turned to Jen, who was still asleep. He smiled and gently shook her shoulder while faking to keep his eyes on the road at the same time.

"Signorina? We're about to arrive in our destination less than five minutes." Mirage said as Jen yawned and nodded.

"Where are we, Mirage?" Jen said while taking a good look at the neighborhood.

"At Major Lennox's house," Mirage hit the brakes gently and opened the passenger's door. "You may step inside the house with Major Lennox now." He gestured his hand to Will.

"Okay, see you inside…" Jen bowed her head as a thank you for the ride to Mirage. He smiled and nodded his head.

Will was waiting in front of the door with a blonde women and a small child beside her. The N.E.S.T. soldier chuckled as he saw Jen was surprised that the blonde girl hugged her immediately when she just stepped onto one of the stairs of the porch. His daughter was excited to see her 'big sister' coming back from her 'long trip' as Will explained to his daughter. She hasn't seen Jen in a week or so, the last Annabelle saw Jen was the time when she was rescued from the hands of Evil Cereal, as Annabelle likes to call the big jet.

"Big sis eturn!" Little Annabelle chirped happily.

Jen was dazed, who was this little girl that was hugging her? And why did she just call her big sis? Could this little girl be her sister, Emily Jones?

Sarah stared at Jen, eyes filled with sadness. She had heard the news from her husband and she was shocked indeed when she heard the terrible news. The wife of the Lennox wanted to see how the eighteen year old Jones since she heard Jen has return from the Decepticons, unharmed. She was thrilled to hear the news; she wanted to thank Jen for everything that she has done for the Lennox's. But she was shocked and almost had a heart attack after hearing the news Jen was a victim of a hit and run.

Sarah's eyes softened at the blond haired Jones. "She's my daughter, Annabelle." She smiled. "And I'm Sarah Lennox."

"Oh… Nice to meet you two, my name is Janet James, but call me Jen." Jen smiled, hoping to get her full name right.

"Again," Ironhide sighed as he crossed his arms. "Your full name is Janette Jones. Not Janet James, not Jess Johnny, not Jacqueline Jake, and NOT Jocelyn Jaruga! That's a 'Con name!" He scolded.

Jen nodded sheepishly. Who knew her name was hard for her to pronounce at first? Or a few times…

"Annabelle?" Sarah called and Annabelle turned her head to her mother. "Jen is sick right now, she lost her memories. So you have to help her remember, okay? It's a big job and mommy is sure you can do it." She smiled.

Annabelle's eyes widened and glanced back at Jen with teary eyes, making her and Ironhide stiffed. "Big sis lost 'er emory?" She cried.

Ironhide and Jen panicked as they both saw the little girl crying. Ultra Magnus and Mirage chuckled at the Weapon Specialist and the amnesia girl. They both were just weak around crying sparkling. The looks on their faces were priceless to see, they were currently trying to calm the crying sparkling down. Will and Sarah laughed at them both. Ironhide took a glance to glare at his charges and his team.

"Uh… Erm… Cheer up?" Jen tried nervously.

"Smile or I'll throw you up and down?" Ironhide tried and received a smack on his shoulder from Jen, who gave him a look. The Weapon Specialist shrugged his shoulders and huffed as he stood back up.

"Are you trying to cheer up a kid or are you trying to make a kid cry more?" Jen questioned and Ironhide just shrugged again.

"Big sis sick! Anny will make u bet er!" Annabelle chirped happily.

Annabelle grabbed Jen's hand and dragged her inside the house. Will, Sarah, and The Autobots shook their heads and smiled. The youngest of the Lennox family was going to help Jen recover her memory, even if it'll probably recover a bit of her memory. The two sat on the living room floor. Annabelle grabbed a lot of colorful crayons with a big sketch book.

"This is u," Annabelle pointed to a drawing of a girl with blonde hair with blue eyes and she was wearing a black hoodie jacket. "And this is me," She continued as she pointed to the drawing version of herself. "We are a happi family! Wit a great big heart and kiss for u! Won't u say u love me too!" She sang.

Jen lifted up the drawing and smiled as she touched the colorful drawing. Will saw this because he was leaning against the frame of his living room wall. He snapped his fingers and grabbed something from the drawer in the living room. The soldier smiled widely and dusted the dust away from the sketch book he kept for Jen. He bends down and sat next to Jen while Sarah covered her mouth while crying silently. Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, and Mirage only stared from a distant in the kitchen, since it was connected to the living room and there's no wall between it.

"Remember these drawings?" Will asked as Annabelle sat on his lap.

"No… Who drew them? They're nice…" Jen examined every picture in the sketch book.

"You did. Remember? You're an artist? You love to draw and took photography before you had that accident?" Will chuckled.

"Really? I did?" Jen smiled.

"Yeah," Will laughed.

Will explained every drawing he knew about in the sketch book and would skip the ones he didn't know. He was glad that he could jog a bit of Jen's memory. The Autobots were also glad that she was beginning to remember some of them, just their alt-modes, but it was a good start. Then, Will started to explain the pictures she took before two thousand and six. He got the album from Mikaela yesterday. It was pretty useful. He frowned deeply as he saw a picture of her family got burned on her side of the picture. He stared at it for a moment before giving it to the three Autobots, who in return frown as well.

Who'll do such a thing?

* * *

"Re-ember dis playground big sis?" Annabelle excitedly pointed to an old playground. She jumped up and down for Jen to hurry up and sit on the swings. The little Lennox sat on one of the swings and began to swing herself. Jen stared at Annabelle for a moment before joining in also.

This par was the park where the Decepticons attacked. Even though the Autobots disagree to go back to this place, it was the only playground near them. They knew that this park will probably brought back horrible memories, but Annabelle and Jen wanted to go out and play. They just need to keep their eyes out for any suspicious thing.

"Hehehe! Is big sis cured?" Annabelle asked happily as she swings back and forth.

Jen smiled and shook her head. She stared down at the dirt bellow her shoes. She wanted to remember everything, she want to know everyone like she used to. She was getting sick of having amnesia. She wanted to be cured from her amnesia. She stared down and gripped on the chains.

With a loud sigh, she closed her eyes and began to swing back and forth slowly.

"Fleshling," A deep voice said. Jen look up and saw a man with messy long silver hair tied in a low ponytail. He had the same eyes as Barricade and Soundwave, crimson. She only stared at him as he was standing right in front of her with a stare. "Are you Janette Jones?" He asked.

Jen nodded, a bit confused. "Yes, I am. Who are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

The man took a step back in surprise and smirked. Lord Megatron had requested him to capture a human femme by the name of Janette Jones for questioning. He had received words from his fellow comrades that this femme met and saw most of the Decepticons. He also had heard that she was the one who got Soundwave to defect to the Autobots and released their prisoners. But why was this femme questioning his name when she met him before in the Decepticons' base? He searched the World Wide Web and got his answers in a flash. His job just has gotten a lot easier.

"Designation, Blackout." The mech introduced.

"A friend of Barricade and Soundwave?" Jen asked with a small smile. "You have the same eye color as them." She explained, afraid that Blackout was confused.

Blackout paused for a moment before smirking, "Yes… I'm a _friend_ of them." He placed a fake smiled as he bends down. "Now come, they've requested for you to come back." He held out his hand.

Jen hesitated for a moment before taking a last glance at the man. She smiled and reached her hand out to take the offer.

"Big sis! Stay away u big Meany!" Annabelle cried out loud. "Daddy! Uncle 'Hide!" She called out for her dad and guardian.

Blackout snarled. "Little brat," He snaps. He took a deep breath and turn back to Jen with a smile. "Come now, they're waiting and they don't like to be kept waiting." He stated.

"Release her at once!" Ultra Magnus commanded as he narrowed his gun to Blackout.

The silver haired mech turned around and smirked.

"Why don't you show your true selves, Autoscums?" Black out smiled as he held both of Jen shoulders with his hands and gripped a little as he bends down with a smile.

"Slagger," Ironhide cursed. "Don't listen to him, Jen!" He yelled.

Blackout smirked and tightened his grip making Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Mirage, and Will tensed. He was threatening them with a grip. As Annabelle jumped into Will's arms, he took a few steps back while Ironhide and Mirage took a few steps forward. History is about to repeat itself.

"Ah, take another step forward and my blade will cut clean her head off her shoulders." Blackout threatened.

"Fragger," Mirage hissed as he took a step back.

Ultra Magnus glanced over to his comrades, "Contact Optimus." He commanded and Ironhide nodded.

"No can do," Blackout 'tsk'ed. "Call your Leader and she'll be gone." He smirked evilly as a hidden blade appeared from his hand.

Ironhide stopped and closed the comm. link. He knew that Blackout could tell if he's contacting Optimus. The Weapon Specialist let out a low growl. He wanted to kill this mech so badly! If only he could disable his holoform, he would crush Blackout in a flat second! The black Mech saw that Blackout pulled the blade closer to Jen's neck, she was surprised, Ironhide could see it in her right eye. Ironhide gave another low growl as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Let her go, Blackout." Mirage said calmly. "She has nothing to do with you or the Decepticons." He spoke with alert as he took out his blades.

Blackout chuckled, "Actually, she does. Lord Megatron requested for this human femme." He said with a smile. "Knockout, take care of our guest," He motioned his hand for the red doctor. The silver haired mech pushed back Jen into the arms of Knockout. She yelped a bit as the doctor gripped on her upper arm.

"Hello again," Knockout greet.

"Take her away Knockout, I've been itching to take down these Autoscums." Blackout stood in a sighting stance as Knockout glared at him.

"You're not the only one," He said as he turned away with the girl in his grip. "Come now… Let's go to your new home." He smirked and dragged Jen away to his alt-mode.

Knockout had heard the news from Blackout about her memory loss. It became easier for him to kidnap the femme because she wasn't struggling from his grip. Probably because Blackout told her that he's a friend of Barricade and Soundwave. He slammed the passenger's door and disappeared from sight. A lot of seatbelts came out from the seat and strapped Jen down, making her surprised. A device came out from the dashboard and it appeared in front of Jen's right eye, it zapped some electricity and she was knocked out cold.

"Mirage! Follow him!" Ultra Magnus yelled as Mirage disappeared and his alt-mode drove behind the red medic.

As the Autobot Spy disappeared from the park, Blackout and the Autobots also deactivated their holoforms. Will quickly took Annabelle in his arms and ran towards the forest. He grabbed a handgun from under his jacket and reloaded it with bullets. He and his daughter hid behind a big tree as he saw a black helicopter appeared from the air and began to shit and transformed along with the GMC Topkick and the Peterbilt 359.

"Stay behind me Anny," Will breathed as he narrowed his gun at Blackout.

"Okay daddy," Annabelle said with a small pout.

Will reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone out. He quickly put on speed dialed to Epps' phone. Well, Blackout did say if they call Optimus, something bad would've happen. But he didn't say they can call someone else. He waited for Epps to answer the call as he watched the Autobots were fighting Blackout and Scorponok. He grabbed Annabelle and dodged roll away, trying to avoid getting their heads cut off by Blackout.

"Epps here! Will my man! Somethin' wrong?" Epps cheerful voice answered.

Will sighed in relief as he set his daughter down to the sit on the ground. "Epps, we have a situation over here! Be sure to send in Jolt and Chromia! Don't send in the others! It's going to get ugly if you do!" He shouted.

"I don't understand you one bit," Epps asked confusedly.

"Long short story, tell you later, now, send Jolt to find Mirage, and send Chromia to find us! Remember! Don't send in big bot and the others! Only those two, okay? We need them both A.S.A.P!" Will yelled again.

"Okay, okay man! Calm your horses, geez, can you just call to say hi?" Epps retorted as he closed the line.

Will groaned as dust and dirt were seen. He grabbed Annabelle again and hugged her tightly as debris of the playground was thrown across. Annabelle screamed as a slide landed in front of them. Will sighed heavily. Can these guys just take the fight somewhere else? Other than a playground?

* * *

The red doctor smirked and revved his engine loudly. From his mirrors, he could see the red Autobot was following him. Mirage is his enemy because one: he's red, two: he's fast, and three: he's an Autobot. Both red sport cars speed in the highway. They both were not giving up any time soon.

Knockout pressed his gas pedal even deeper. He zoomed faster, leaving the red Autobot to eat his dust. The red Autobot also did the same as Knockout, to catch him. The high speed chase began between the red Decepticon and the red Autobot.

Mirage speeded pass a few SUVs and trucks while Knockout just zoomed pass the road, almost causing a crash between cars. Knockout speeded as he saw a big truck headed his way from the other road. His engine roared loudly as he drove towards the opposite track. Mirage panicked, but didn't follow the wacko medic. He only drove from the right direction.

Knockout turned his gear into D3, making the big trailer truck honked its horn. The driver was forced to hit the brakes letting the trailer slide to the other road. Mirage cursed and went to the left side of the road as he avoided getting hit by the sixteen wheeler vehicle. His engine roamed to life again as he speeded to chase down the crazy medic. He drove through under the gap between the road and a trailer truck. It was going to be a traffic jam, but Mirage quickly speeded away from the busy road to an off-road, following Knockout.

They were speeding in the empty desert road, no cars, no life forms around, only sand and dust. The high speed chase stop when a certain blue Autobot appeared in front of the red Decepticon, in his bi-pedal form. Knockout was force to hit the brakes as he slammed into the Autobot's foot.

"Agh! That hurt you slagger!" Jolt complained.

Mirage hit his brakes as well, transforming in the process too. The Autobot spy quickly pulled out his hidden wrist-blades and narrowed it to Knockout.

"Nice work, Jolt…" Mirage praised.

Jolt was confused. Epps had him and Chromia to leave base with no information. Just a slight one, track down Mirage's signal and help him for Jolt and go to Will's location for Chromia. The two Autobots were curious and confused indeed. They didn't know what was going on, but they both proceed with Epps commands and headed towards their destination. But now, Jolt knew what exactly was going on. Mirage was chasing down the wacko Decepticon medic because of something.

"What's going on here?" Jolt questioned.

"Talk later, now we have to save Signorina Jen." Mirage said in his Italian accent.

"_What?"_ Jolt half ask half shout. "You mean she's in there? With that slagger?" He pointed his finger at the red sports car.

"Si," Mirage sighed.

Jolt quickly grabbed the passenger's door and rip it apart as his other free hand secure the unconscious girl. He threw the red sport car away from his view and he could hear the engine roaming to life. Mirage and Jolt decided to ignore Knockout's escape. Their top priority now is to wake Jen up from her stasis lock.

"That was the first time I saw you do that Jolt," Mirage chuckled.

"Hmm…" Jolt replied and turned back into his alt-mode. He enabled his holoform and his holoform step out from the vehicle with a First Aid kit. "You can set her down now Mirage," He motioned his hand for Mirage.

Mirage nodded and lowered his hand. Jolt quickly, but gently lifted Jen from Mirage's palm. He examined her with a quick scan and sighed deeply. He turned to his partner with his electric blue eyes glowing. The Autobot Spy could only guess that this wasn't going to be good news. He returned into his alt-mode and enabled his holoform just like Jolt did.

"Si? What's the matter, Jolt?" Mirage leaned down.

"Somehow, Knockout shocked her… without contact. Do you know how?" He questioned.

"No," Mirage shook his head. _**"Pero'**_(Perhaps), the wacko medic shocked her through her optic?" He suggested.

"That could be," Jolt nodded. He gave a sigh, "We better-," He was cut off by a soft groan. Both of the Autobot exchange glances before looking down. "Jen? Can you hear me? Can you _see _me?" he asked as he held Jen by her shoulders.

Slowly, Jen opened her right eye. Blinking a few times, she stood up and rubbed her head. Mirage and Jolt gave a sign of relief and smiled as the femme was alright. A little bruised and shocked, but she was fine.

"Doctor Jolt? Signore Mirage? What are you two doing here?" Jen questioned.

"Thank Primus you're alright-," Jolt suddenly paused. "Did you just call me, Doctor Jolt? Not Jolt?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And did you just call me Signore Mirage and not Mirage?" Mirage asked, also with an eyebrow raised.

Jen eyed them confusedly, "Of course I did? I always call you two that right?" She smiled as she stood up.

Jolt and Mirage froze on the spot.

"Are you two okay?" Jen waved her hand in front of their faces.

"Signorina! You're back!" Mirage quickly embraced Jen in a big hug.

Jen laughed as she hugged the spy back. "Okay… I'm back from where? I was here the whole time!" She laughed again.

"Wait-, you don't remember?" Jolt asked.

"About what?"

"Never mind that, Jolt! We have our Signorina back!" Mirage cheered. "We better tell the others about the good news!" He placed Jen back down on her two feet.

Jolt smirked, an idea popped into his processors. He snaps his fingers and turn to Mirage and Jen, who gave him a look.

"What do you guys say we… prank them a bit?"

* * *

Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Chromia, and Will raced through the desert, hoping that Mirage and Jolt rescued Jen in time from the wacko medic. Chromia has been told about the full story by her sparkmate, Ironhide. She was furious! To prove it, she kept on cursing in Cybertronian language as they drove down the desert. The mech tries to avoid driving beside her because they were afraid alright, very afraid.

"_Fragger! When I get my servos on him, I sweat I'm gonna tear him apart wire by wire!"_ Chromia shouted.

"_Easy, Chromia…"_ Ultra Magnus spoke through the comm. link. _"We need to stop; we have come to where our comrades are." _He hissed air through his grills when he pulled to a stop.

"_Let's hope Jen's with them…"_ Ironhide prayed and let Will out. Apparently, they make a quick stop at the Lennox residence to drop off Annabelle to Sarah. Will promised to his sparkmate that he'll explain later on why he was covered with small cuts and was very dirty.

Ironhide and Ultra Magnus had taken care of Blackout. They both had landed a few hits on the Decepticon to make him flee with Scorponok. Chromia came into on time shot Scorponok from stabbing her sparkmate. She helped Will and Annabelle away from the battle field and to the safer ground. She was confused at first on how the fight began, but she obeyed Ultra Magnus' command.

Will froze as he saw Jen in Jolt's arm, either unconscious or dead. NO! He shook his head and slapped himself. He can't think of the negative thoughts now. She must be sleeping or playing tricks on him. Yeah right, Jen would never trick anyone. So only one conclusion, she's asleep.

"What has happen here?" Ultra Magnus demanded for an answer after he shifted into his bi-pedal form.

"Knockout," Mirage answered as he slammed his hand to the ground. "He shocked her with his electricity through her eye." He gritted his teeth.

"What?!" Ironhide and Chromia yelled. "He did what?!" They both yelled in unison again.

"Are you positive?" Ultra Magnus asked, unsure.

"Positive, my scanners never lie." Jolt nodded.

Will hang his head down in disappointment they came a bit too late. He look back at Jolt with a depress expression and ran a hand through his hair and held his head. "Can… Can I see her?" He asked.

"Why of course," Jolt's holoform gently moved Jen into Will's arms.

The N.E.S.T soldier slumped down to the ground gently as he cried. He stared down at Jen and gritted his teeth. The Autobot also hung their helm down as their eyes dimmed. Jolt and Mirage did the same as they dimmed their electric blue optics. Will was taking this the hardest. He had lost someone special to him, to his family. He had failed. She was so young, so many things to do and so little time for her.

"Jen…" Will whispered.

"Yes?"

The Autobots and Will froze at the owner of the voice.

Will snaps his eyes wide open and look up to see Jen smiling at him.

"J-Jen?" Will shakily asked.

"Yes, who else will I be Mr. William?" Jen laughed a bit and pushed herself to sit up right.

Will froze again, "Y-You called me with a 'Mr.' and my full name! Not my nickname!" He pointed a finger at Jen while backing away.

"Of course, that's what I always call you right?" Jen grinned and stood up as she dusted the dirt off her jeans and elbows.

"But… That means-," Ultra Magnus started.

"You got your…" Ironhide continued.

"Memory back?" Chromia finished.

Jen nodded with a smile.

"Oh Jen!" Chromia glomped the femme. They both fall flat on the ground as Chromia was hugging Jen tightly. "We missed you so much! Don't you ever do that again!" She scolded like a mother.

Jen laughed and comforted Chromia by patting her back. Jen was confused, was she really gone for that long? Even Ironhide started to cry, which makes it weird and creepy. The blonde girl smiled widely at Jolt and Mirage, it was their idea to fake her death so everyone will fall for it and it worked a hundred percent. It was good acting for Jolt, Mirage, and Jen. Will even fall for a joke like this; he laughed and quickly embraced Jen in one big hug. He spins her around and they both fell once more to the ground, making everyone laughed.

* * *

Barricade was getting impatient at the shiny headed man that was walking back and forth on the catwalk. Epps had received a call from Will saying that he need Chromia's and Jolt's help, but no anyone's help. The police officer was there right beside Epps when he received the call. Barricade was curious about the call and it's been a few hours since the two Autobots left the hangar. He was also confused when he asked Optimus, the leader doesn't even know a single thing about anything. This brings suspicion.

Soundwave was also confused. Jen was supposed to return back to base hours ago and yet, she still hasn't shown up yet. He wanted to send his cassettes to find the femme, but Optimus declined the request. Wheelie, Brains, and Frenzy decided to hack into any surveillance camera in the town while Lazerbeek and Ravage searched the whole military base. The Comunication Officer had also been hacking into any social network for latest updates from the humans. He found a few though, a few tweets about something destroying a playground.

"Attention: Have found something on Twitter." Soundwave moved away from the human sized computer and his holoform disappeared.

"What have you found?" Optimus asked as he leaned forward.

"Humans: said that something or somebot destroy park near the Lennox's residence." Soundwave said again.

"Smells like 'Cons," Hot Rod crossed his arms.

"Optimus? Any orders?" Smokescreen saluted.

Optimus glanced at Smokescreen and nodded. "Autobots, prepare to-," He was cut off by multiple engine sounds.

They all turned around to see the five Autobots coming from the hangar's door. As the five Autobots parked in the hangar and after letting Will and Jen out, they transformed into their bi-pedal form. Optimus smiled at the five Autobots, but frown when he saw Will wrapped in bandages like a mummy. He also didn't like when he saw Ultra Magnus and Ironhide covered in dents and leaking a bit of Energon.

"What happen to you?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Slag happens," Ironhide snaps. "Decepticons of course!" He yelled.

Bulkhead raised both of his hands in defense and shrugged. He was just asking.

"What really happened?" Ratchet asked as he bends down to examine both Will and Jen. "Jolt?" He turned his head to the blue Autobot.

Jolt nodded, "Apparently, Knockout kidnapped Jen for questioning. He used his electricity to knock her out from her eye." He hissed.

"What?!" Every Autobot screamed except for Jolt and Mirage.

Jen stiffened and laughed nervously, "But I'm fine Doctor Ratchet, really. No harm done." She smiled.

The CMO turned his head towards Jen with a glare. "How can you be fine youngling?! That wacko medic just tazed you from your eye! And you're sayin- did you just call me Doctor Ratchet?" He asked.

"Yes?" Jen asked an eyebrow raised.

The hangar was dead silence for a few seconds before Blurr swiftly grabbed Jen from Ratchet's hand and spin her around happily.

"Oh-Primus-Jen! You're-back-to-normal! We-missed-you-so-much! Sides-and-Sunny-was-bragging-for-your-memory-to-come-back! And-it's-so-dang-slagging-annoying!" Blurr cheered.

"We're not annoying!" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelled.

"And yet, you're wrong." Hot Rod joked and laughed.

The twins glared at the red Autobot. They both stopped Blurr from spinning around and took Jen away from his grip, in which the fast blue Autobot whined. Sideswipe gently hugged Jen close to his Spark Chamber and brought her up to his face plates. Sunstreaker appeared beside his twin and smiled at Jen. She smiled back at the twins and smiled at every Autobot and human inside the hangar. She was happy to be back from anywhere she's been to, she was happy that she was back with her second family, safe and sound.

Barricade and Soundwave was glad to have their 'sister' back from both Amnesia and the Decepticons. It was truly a miracle to see Jen back to her old self again. They have to tell the good news to Bumblebee, Sam, Mikaela, and their family. But that news will have to wait, because Ratchet just smacked the twins' helm using his wrench because they're making Jen feel uncomfortable with the tight hugs. The two ex-Decepticons laughed.

This was a moment to remember.

* * *

"Now follow the light youngling," Ratchet instructed while moving his small flashlight to the left and right.

Ratchet, Jolt, and Moonracer had brought me back to Med Bay along with Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, and William. It was a hard time getting me inside Med Bay because I was always hugged by the Autobots because of my recovery. It was making Ratchet annoyed because he wanted me to be in his Med Bay fifteen minutes ago. He was pissed when he entered the main hangar, so he scooped both William and I in his hand and dash towards Med Bay, ignoring the whining of the other Autobots.

It was nice to see the Autobot do care about me, but sometimes, I wonder… What's my families' reaction when they heard the news that I was gone for more than a week? Well, I better find out later when I get permissions from the medics. I mean, IF I get permissions from them.

"Hmm… Your reactions are still slow, try placing your finger in front of your eyes and try to touch my finger." Ratchet said as he held his index finger up.

I nodded and do as told. This was a brain test. It tells if I got any brain injuries when I can't touch Ratchet's index finger after I held up my index finger in front of my eyes. It's a simple test, but it works. I began to do it a few times. Ratchet had told me to do it over five times. I sighed, over five tries only twice I had touched his index finger. Am I losing my eyes sight?

"It appears that your left eye is still not functioning well…" Ratchet concluded as he typed some data into his data pad.

I gave a slight nod.

"Jolt, how's it going there with Ultra Magnus?" Ratchet yelled over his shoulder.

Jolt was patching up Ultra Magnus from the leaks of Energon he's been having because he was fighting Blackout and Scorponok. I've heard the whole story from William. I was kidnapped again? For the second time? And by Knockout again? I almost face palm for that. I'm pathetic when it comes to escaping and I trust people too easily. Why was I born with such personality?

I also heard Jolt went out of character from Mirage. He said that he went all berserk when he found out I was in Knockout's cab. I laughed and think that's a sweet thing for Jolt to do. I think I saw his holoform blush a bit though.

"Pretty good, I'll be done in a second." Jolt continues to fix Ultra Magnus.

William was currently sitting right beside me, because Ratchet wanted to take a look at his cuts. I heard that William risked his life to protect his daughter, that's a very sweet thing he did. I wish I get to see little Annabelle and Sarah again, I missed them a lot. Along with my family of course, I missed them a lot and wanted to come back to my house as soon as possible.

"Hey, Doctor Ratchet?" I called out.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he bandaged William up.

"Can I go back to school tomorrow?" I asked, hoping that he'll let me.

"YE-OUCH!" William screamed as Ratchet went a little overboard with the bandage. He tightened the bandage around William's upper arm very hard, making him cried out in pain.

Ratchet turned back over to William and loosened the bandage from his upper arm. He turned his gaze back to me with a stern look. "Absolutely Not! You are still recovering! I will not let you return to school until you are fully healed!" He yelled.

I flinched, "But Doctor Ratchet! The finals are coming in one week! I have to go back to school and study!" I shouted back, refusing to lose to the CMO.

"It's still a month long, you'll catch up soon." Ratchet sighed.

"No, not it's not! In one week time, the Finals will begin. Five days of those tests, we wait for another week for the result, and at the last week, we have to train for the Graduation ceremony!" I told him the truth; I guess Samuel mixed up the information.

"Really?" Ratchet said as he rolled his eyes.

"Just let the girl go back to her school, Ratch." Ironhide said.

"Absolutely not, Ironhide! She's in no condition to go to school!" Moonracer smacked the Weapon Specialist's helm.

"I agree," Jolt said as he was not leaving his optics to look at me becasue he was too busy fixing Ultra Magnus.

William smiled, "Yeah Ratch, 'Racer, Jolt… Loosen up a bit, Jen needs to interact with other kids at school, besides we could arrange the guardian thing in a flash. Like… The Lambo Twins can guard around school with 'Cade and Bee. If you're still not sure, we can ask Blurr and Bulkhead to tag along." He said.

I nodded my head quickly.

Ratchet, Moonracer, and Jolt looked unsure.

"Alright…," Jolt sighed.

"We'll let you go to school tomorrow, but only on one condition." Moonracer continue with a smile.

"You will return back to base when you feel dizzy, sick, or any other side effects. Do you understand?" Ratchet pointed his finger at me.

I smiled widely and hugged Ratchet as a thank you.

"Thank you Doctor Ratchet!"

I felt him and the others smiled. Ratchet patted my head lightly and I pulled away from the hug.

Tomorrow's going to be a big day.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Jen?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm ready. You don't have to worry about me, Mr. Swipe… I'm fine." I assured him.

Sideswipe gave a sigh and nodded. "Alright, but me and Sunny are going to guard you to school!" He pouted and step out from his Lamborghini alt-mode.

He opened the passenger's door and I stepped out. I shielded my eye from the sunlight, only my right eye because Ratchet told me to wear this eye-patch. It was still a bit weird getting used to see everything with only one eye. I sighed, great… Now I'm a Pirate Wannabe. I guess it's better than Mute or Ghost.

"You okay Jen?" Sunstreaker asked.

I nodded and gulped.

"Oh Jen!" I heard someone yelled from behind me, I turned around and was already hugged by a certain brunette. It was Mikaela. I laughed a bit as I saw Samuel and Bumblebee's holoform running towards me. I smiled as Mikaela pulled apart from the hug. "We heard the news! We're so glad you're back to school!" She chirped happily.

"I'm glad to be back too, Ms. Mikaela." I laughed a little.

Bumblebee hugged me. I hugged him back, but I think I heard engine revving softly, or more like a low growl. Maybe it was just my feeling. Finally, Samuel and I did our handshake.

"Hey, so how are you feeling? Good?" Samuel chuckled.

I chuckled back, "Yeah, feeling better by the minute…" I smiled.

"C'mon Jen, off you go. You need to go to your class right?" Sunstreaker crossed his arms.

"Yeah, c'mon! I'm sure Mr. Smith will be delighted when he saw his favorite student coming back!" Mikaela smiled.

I nodded and waved goodbye to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee. As soon as we were inside the building, I heard the engines roamed to life and a few seconds, the sound faded. I smiled; I was finally going back to study with my friends. I was lost in my thoughts when all of the sudden, I think I bumped into someone.

We both collapse to the floor and I groaned. "Oh, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" The girl apologized.

"No, I should be the one who apologize. Are you alright?" I asked as I offered my hand to her.

"Yeah, thank you." She smiled warmly at me.

"What's your name?" I asked, I never seen this girl before in this school, she must be new here.

"Kate, Kate Anderson. Nice to meet you erm…" Kate crossed her arms and pouted.

"Janette, Janette Jones. Nice to meet you, Ms. Anderson." I bowed my head a little.

"Please, just call me Kate." Kate smiled again.

"Jen! C'mon! Let's get going!" Samuel called from inside the classroom.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Kate. But I have to go now, perhaps I'll meet you after school?" I suggested.

"That'll be awesome!"

I smiled and entered my classroom.

* * *

"So? Did you meet her yet?" A girl asked as she puts on her lip gloss.

Kate entered the girl's bathroom with a smile. She stood in front of the sink and washed her hands. There were a few more girls in the bathroom, either putting on makeup or doing their nails. They were currently skipping class because it was their schedule to regroup in the bathroom, for discussion or gossiping or skipping school.

"Yes, yes I did meet her." Kate answered with her eyes closed.

The other girls smirked, "So? What do you think of her?" A blonde girl asked.

Kate grabbed a lipstick from her pouch, "Well… She does have a lot of charming hot boys," She smirked as she puts on the lipstick, smacking her lips together to flatten the lipstick on her lips. The girls stared at Kate for a moment with curious looks and soon a mischievous smirk appeared.

"I think I'll play with one of them."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I suck at describing how to put on makeup, I never used those things and I still despised my mom for putting on some kind of lip gloss that taste like strawberry, so I licked it… I know I'm a bit stupid about those things (-_-)"**

**The finger thing it's true, I've watch it somewhere and I think it's true?**

**Special thanks to:  
DaisukeHaru, XxPhoenix-Shadow-DemonxX, Lazerraider, Mayday200, Luna Uchiha666, Hershey gurl, DemonicLightning, LunarNightDreamer, Youkai Ninja Of The Night, and Repenned  
For adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
DaisukiHaru, XxPhoenix-Shadow-DemonxX, Chaos086, Lazerraider, Mayday200, Luna Uchiha, and spellcaster lulu  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**The answer to my other story (One Night) is Mudflap and Skids! They were the one who mixed Orange juice with Vodka. One Night is a side-story of this story :D so if you guys don't mind… please check it out? No need if you guys don't want too though ^^ **

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	29. Chapter 29: Three in One

**A/N: Dang Writer's block! Dang school! They're giving me a headache with exams! But, anyway… thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts!**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Yeah! I agree.**

LadyAmazon: **Yup, Wacko Medic did that on purpose… **

Darkpoisonivy: **Thank you ^^**

Tavia99: **XD**

MiniAjaz: **XD ehem indeed ^^**

TransFanFreak101: **Yup, there were the one. As proof, they drink 4 cartons of it XD**

SJSGirl: **XD Me too!**

Jazz's lil ninja: **Thank you ^^**

Infinity wolf: **Thanks :D**

Luna Uchiha666: **Thank you! and sorry for the late update…**

CrazyFangirl1999: **XD**

Applejax XD: **Yay for Wacko medic!**

Naughtia: **Hooray! Another friend who hates makeup!**

Autobot-Blurr 221: **XD**

Kagekitsonegal: **Maybe old Hide can trigger a BB bullet gun! XD**

Mayday200: XD **Yeah! No stealing the twins! Thanks! I'll get right on that ^^**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you ^^, cool ^^ You can guess who it is, but I'm not answering until the reviling chappie XD**

Lady Minuialwen: **Yup, I just think of some way to get Jen back from the Wacko Medic so I just insert the part where Optimus' scene…. I still hate Vince, that jerk… doesn't know how to say thank you…**

Autobot-Bre: **Thanks! ^^**

CP9-Rescue-Senshi: **Yup! XD**

X. waveblaster. X: **Let's find out in this chap ^^**

KH-Hardcorefan4483**: Hooray! I love that Detective! He's one of my fav! Kaito Kid is also very cool! I just love his magic tricks!**

ForgotMyName2Day:** Thank for the guess, but let's see who the culprit is in the reviling chapter ^^. Cool! Go! Go! Go! Beat the crap out of Trent! Pizza cutter XD**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for betaing this story!**

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet! So sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Three in One

Jen was excited to be back to school. She can learn again and try to catch up with everyone else. She was still healing, slowly, but healing. She always got an e-mail or a text message every hour from either the Autobots or Will or Epps. It was a bit annoying that every message they send is always the same. If Jen doesn't reply their messages back, they'll probably freaked out and send troops out to investigate. She had to bend down and reply the messages under her desk, without the teacher noticing. It's a good thing she's sitting at the very back and she puts her phone on silent.

Ratchet disagrees for Jen to go back to school. He was worried that the youngling might get hurt in some activity at school or some of the other younglings might bully her! The CMO had heard from the Terror Twins, Bumblebee, and Barricade reports of seeing Jen getting bullied by others. The four have to take actions by either letting Holoforms take care of the bullies or revved their engines loudly. The CMO have to ask Ironhide and Chromia later for teaching Jen how to defend herself.

Even Jen think so too, she wanted to ask both Weapon and Martial Art specialist to teach her self-defense, but she was too ashamed to ask them both. She sighed heavily and rested her chin on her palm, tired because the teacher kept on babbling about her life. She doodled on her note book and heard a few loud engines coming from outside. She glanced over to her left and saw a familiar red and yellow Lamborghini. She smiled warmly and waved her hand, signaling she was okay.

The two Lamborghini revved their engines one more time before speeding away from Tranquility High school.

Jen was currently taking notes, flipping the pages on her textbook while the teacher is explaining about human autonomy. The pale blonde smiled, she wanted to be a successful doctor when she's older. So that's why Biology is her favorite lesson, next to Art of course. Even though her grades in Biology are either an A+ or a B-, she's still happy that she never failed in that class.

Jen stopped for a brief moment when something hit her shoulder. She quickly wiped the wet and soggy paper ball off her shoulder. She raised her head up to see Trent holding a straw. Shaking her head and mumbling something under her breath, she ignored Trent and continued to take notes. She blinked a few times when another spitball was spitted at her forehead. She was lucky that she wore bandages because it kind of lessened the pain from the impact of the spitball.

"Stop it Mr. DeMacro," Jen buried her face in her palm. "You're contaminating me with your saliva." She glared at the blonde and blocked the next spitball with her book.

"Why?" Trent continued to spit spitballs at Jen. "It's fun!" he exclaimed happily.

Jen groaned and slammed her forehead to her desk. She was getting tired of the spitballs.

The sound of the bell filled the whole classroom. Jen grinned happily as the spitballs stop. They all packed their books and exited the classroom to their final period of the day. As soon as the class was empty, Jen sighed heavily as she shoved her books inside her backpack.

On Monday, she had a different schedule for the last two periods, without Sam or Mikaela. It was lonely for her because Sam and Mikaela were her only friends. Lucky for her that Trent and his friends aren't in the same class as her for Art Class. She walks quietly down the hall to Art class while trying to avoid getting attention from other kids. She was going to her locker to get her art supplies.

Jen stared at her locker for a moment as someone was leaning against her locker, wooing a girl to go to his house. The girl giggled as the boy ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair with a proud grin. Jen shoved the boy away from her locker by pushing him aside and opening her locker to knock him over to the floor.

"Hey there babe," The boy grinned as he approached Jen. "How's it hanging?" He asked.

Jen rolled her right eye as she saw the boy wooing her. As she shut her locker's door and locking in her combination, she snickered at the thought of the boy getting humiliated by her because she pushed him away and knocked him to the floor using her locker's door.

"Stay away from me," Jen said as she sighed. She makes a face as she saw the boy was smacking his lips. She rolled her eye again and opened her locker's door. It makes impact to the boy's face. He rubbed his nose as he groaned while crossing his eyes to look at the damage. Jen smiled and closed her locker again while walking away. "Woo me again and I'll do that again." She said over her shoulder.

Jen smirked as the boy didn't follow her.

* * *

It's the last period and I still haven't seen Emily anywhere. Where the heck is she? I was beginning to worry about her, with me being gone for a week or so and our parents might still be in German. She must feel very lonely without anyone at home. As I walk down the halls, I spotted my sister gossiping in one empty classroom. I smiled and continue to walk down the hall to go to the stairs at the end of the hall.

I was thinking that the murderer might be targeting Emily next. I have to warned her when I get back home later. I pushed opened the door and saw the classroom was still empty. I dragged my chair and canvas to my corner. It was peaceful there. As the bell rang, the students and Mr. McGarden came in.

"Alright class!" Mr. McGarden clapped his hands. "Today, we're going to paint! This will be your final assignment! So do your best!" He said.

I was in my Art class, at my usual spot, at the corner of the room where the sunlight shines through the window. It had a really great view of the school. The view was perfect for me to draw. I had the right angle to paint. The trees were colored bright green with shades of shadows, the grass was shadowed by the large tree, and there's a small old unused shack.

I love the view and decided to draw it for my final project. I took out four different shades of green, three different colors of brown, and other colors I need for the painting. I squeezed the small aluminum casing and put the paints to my white palette. Reaching my hand out to grab my paintbrush, I ignore Mr. McGarden when he slammed his ruler to the board. My guess is that Mr. McGarden is mad because the girls were using their canvases for a cover. I narrowed my eye and saw that I was right. The girls used their canvases as a cover for them to pretend they were painting, but they were putting their mirrors up on the canvas and do their makeup.

I rolled my eye, they are just divas.

Lightly, I paint the lightest color to the empty canvas with my concept, an almost copy of the school's unused shack. After the concept is done, I began to fill in the colors by using the light colors first and then I could paint the shades in the next step. I was half way there when the bell suddenly rang, and I haven't even finished yet!

Mr. McGarden clapped his hands and told the whole class to submit their work. I wasn't finish, so I've asked Mr. McGarden to give me more time and he agreed. He gave me another hour to complete the painting. I grinned happily as I began to paint again. I wiped the sweat off my cheek with my wrist and I got a tint of red paint on my cheek.

"Hi there!" Someone suddenly yelled from behind me as she (I'm guessing by the high pitch voice, it's a she) pat my shoulder. My green paint squirted to my painting. I groaned as the green hit the spot where green wasn't supposed to be in the side of the painting. I grabbed my paintbrush and began to fix it. "It's me again! Kate! Kate Anderson!"

I forced a smiled and turn to her, "Good afternoon Ms. Kate." I greeted and turn back to focus on my painting.

Before I turn back to my painting, I noticed her whole right arm was bandaged. "Your arm, what happen to it? Did someone hurt you?" I asked, not keeping my eye away from my painting.

Kate glanced over to her right arm and smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck using her left arm. "Well… I bumped into you this morning, so I guess I somehow hurt it…" She laughed nervously.

I stopped and stared at her right at her eyes. I felt guilty, "I'm very sorry that I've hurt you… I hope you can forgive me," I began to think and got an idea. "Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" I asked worriedly.

Kate placed a hand on her chin and look up to the ceiling while I painted my signature to the very corner of the painting. I stood up and walk over towards Mr. McGarden's desk and placed it right next to his desk. I stood up and walk back over towards my corner. I bend down to pick up all of my art supplies when Kate suddenly helped me pick them up.

"Thank-," I was about to thank her, but she cut me off.

"How about a day with one of your hot boys?" She smiled widely.

I coughed loudly because I kind of chocked by my own saliva. I dropped all of my art supplies in my hand and stared blankly at Kate. She was smiling widely and sweetly at me. Is she really serious about spending a day with one of the Autobots? And when did they get hot?

"Ehem… Really?" I asked.

Kate nodded happily, "Yup! Hmm… Which one to pick? Oh you have a lot of them! I just can't choose!" She squealed happily.

I coughed again, the Autobots are not playboys and some of them are married and engaged!

"Oh! That blonde with a yellow hoodie is cute!" Kate smiled.

Bumblebee? She picked Bumblebee?

"But…," Kate tapped her chin. "That one with the red strike is a hottie!"

Sideswipe?

"Then again, the yellow look alike is as hot as the red one!"

Sunstreaker?

"I just can't choose!" Kate squealed again. After a few minutes, she finally has her answer. "Okay then! I'll choose the red one!" She gave me a peace sign.

I sighed heavily. "Are you sure? If he goes with you, then his twin might tag along." I smiled.

Kate let out a high pitch squeal. "Awesome! Two in one!" She pumped her fist up in the air.

I stared at her for a moment and sighed again. I pulled out my phone and sweat dropped when I saw ten e-mails, twenty text messages, and five miss calls. I decided to call Sideswipe, since he's more tolerable than his twin. I waited for him to answer.

"_Jen! Where have you been!" _Sideswipe yelled,

"School, I'm in art class…" I smiled. "Can I ask you something? Actually, it's more like a favor…"

"_Okay… What kind?"_ Sideswipe asked curiously.

I took a deep breath, "Okay… I kind of bumped into someone at school and I hurt her. I asked if I can help to make her feel better and she answer yes. So she wants to spend a day with you and Mr. Streaker. Is that okay?" I explained.

There was a pause.

"_Fine,"_ Sideswipe grumbles. _"But I'm doing this for you! And only you!"_ He yelled.

I grinned happily, "Thank you so much, Mr. Swipe! I owe you one."

"_I'll be waiting for that in return." _

I flipped my phone close and turn to Kate, who had glitters all around her. I back away and sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I nodded my head, meaning a yes. Kate let out a high pitch squeal and began to shake my hand, very fast. I laughed nervously and pushed her away from me because she was hugging me too tightly. I took a step back as she skipped happily away from the art room. Even if she was gone from this room, I could still hear her humming. I face palmed and groaned. I just remembered that I have red paint on my palm.

Ratchet is going to kill me.

* * *

Jen walk out from school only to get hugged by Bumblebee. The yellow scout gasped as he found red stain everywhere plastered on her face. He panicked and almost called Ratchet for help, but Sam and Mikaela stopped him when they both laughed loudly. Bumblebee blinked a few times and stared at both of his charges.

"Sammy! Mikaela! What are you laughing about! Jen is hurt!" Bumblebee exclaimed worriedly.

Sam held his stomach as he dropped down to the ground, laughing his butt off. Jen groaned loudly as she face palmed. She ran her hand down her face to get rid of the red stain on her face. Bumblebee backed away and panicked again. He thought that the red stain was blood and she was wiping it away.

"Relax, Bee!" Mikaela smiled. "It's just paint, not blood; it'll come off when she wipes it with water and oil." She explained.

"Ooohh, I see…" Bumblebee nodded. "I get it now. How can you trick me like that, Jen! For punishment you'll call me by my nickname!" He puffed his chest out and crossed his arms.

Jen shook her head and laughed a little. She stopped laughing as she saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waiting for her near the school's front yard. Giving Bumblebee a pat on his shoulder while walking towards Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Bumblebee blinked a few times before smiling. The blonde girl slowly approached the twins while trying to wipe the paint off of her face with her sleeves.

Sideswipe was crossing his arms while leaning against his alt-mode. A frown appeared on his lips as he saw Jen was laughing with the yellow scout, also known as Bumblebee and the twins' rival. He hates to see his rival flirting with his and Sunstreaker's femme, but he was the one who agree to go on a date with an unknown human femme.

Sunstreaker was pissed. He disagreed to go with this unknown femme, but he had to because he had to keep his twin out from trouble. At first, he was suspicious with this human femme. Jen said to Sideswipe and Sideswipe told him that Jen bumped this femme by accident. How can a single bump hurt a whole arm? The yellow Lamborghini had to ask Jolt for information on that and got his answers. All he has to do is keep his optics on this femme.

"Mr. Swipe, Mr. Streaker…" Jen called out with a smile.

Both twin perked their heads up and smile warmly at the femme in front of them. Sideswipe bit back a laughter as he saw Jen was covered with red paint and green paint. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes at his twin and shook his head. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He lifted Jen's chin up carefully and began to wipe the paint off, but it just gotten wider.

"Bwahahahaha!" Sideswipe laughed. "You've making it worst Sunny!" he slapped his knee.

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe as he tries to wipe the paint again. "Shut up," He hissed. "Sorry Jen… Looks like the paint need oil and water to come off…" He smiled sheepishly.

Jen giggled. "It's alright, at least it doesn't look like blood… or else Doctor Ratchet would probably kill me." She joked.

"Jen~!" A human femme sang Jen's name and hugged her arm.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker backed away and stared in disgust at the femme. This femme was hugging their femme! Is this femme a Lesbian or something?

"Are these the ones?" She smiled up at Jen.

Jen nodded, "Yes… Kate Anderson, meet Sideswipe and Sunstreaker… Mr. Swipe and Mr. Streaker meet Kate Anderson." She introduced.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared at Kate for a minute or two, examining her from top to bottom. Kate has long reddish hair to her back with a pair of emerald green eyes. She's a feet shorter than Jen probably 4"8'. She was _way_ short and compared to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, she looked like their younger sibling. The femme wore clothes a bit too reviling or lack of material. What she wore is a purple tube top, a pair of white short pants, white high-heals, a lot of accessories, and a pink Channel handbag.

Kate fluttered her fake eyelashes at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who in return ignored her. She crossed her arms and pouted. A mischievous smirk popped up to her lips as she has an idea.

"Boys," Kate sang. "I would like you to meet Mandy!" She motioned her hand to a black haired teenager with red strikes on the tip of her hair.

Jen snickered along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Jen soon stopped because it was not nice to laugh at other people's appearance, but this was an expectation. Mandy have the same height as Kate, only she tanned her skin to one of the Japanese culture, a Gal. She wears a black heart top, a pair of brown shorts, black high heels, bracelets, necklaces, and a pair of diamond earrings. What really made the three laughed is her makeup. She wore too much that she almost looks like a walking black eyelashes.

"This is going to be the best double date ever!" Kate squealed.

"Double?" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker questioned in unison. They both turn to Jen with an eyebrow raised. "Do you know about this?" Sideswipe whispered.

Jen shook her head and shrugged. "No, no idea..." she smiled at Mandy and Kate, who were waiting for the twins.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mandy," Jen shook hand with her and she just gave a small glare at her. "Okay…" Jen gave a shrug. She turns to the twins with apologetic looks and a small smile. "Good luck guys…. you're going to need it… _a lot_."

Sideswipe gulped as Sunstreaker nodded. They both watch as Jen walk towards Bumblebee's alt-mode. She waved her hand to the twins and they both waved back. They watched as Bumblebee, Sam, Mikaela, and Jen drive away from school and probably back to base. The twins took a deep breath before turning to Kate and Mandy. They shuddered as they found the femmes were fixing their makeup again, are the ones on their faces are not enough?

"Um… Shall we get going ladies?" Sideswipe rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay!" Kate smiled happily and jumped into the red Lamborghini. Sideswipe flinched as her nails dig into his leather seats. He groaned and looked up to the sky. He closed the door shut and flinched again as he felt Kate stomp her heel to the dashboard. This femme is going to get it later.

On the other hand, Sunstreaker wasn't lucky either. He got Mandy, the girl who wore too much makeup. She slid inside his interior and he shuddered when her fingers ran through the dashboard. He hated the scents of too many perfume in his interior too. He's going to need a long car wash after this is over.

The things the twins do for love…

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took Kate and Mandy to a park, an empty park. They didn't know why, but they need an empty place to investigate. They both were distracted when all of the sudden, Sideswipe was hugged by Kate. His left eye twitch and tried to push her away from him.

"Could you move away a little? Personal space here? Sideswipe sighed.

"Awww, but I don't want too!" Kate giggled and hugged Sideswipe's arm.

Sideswipe groaned and stared back up in the sky, trying to beg for mercy from Primus. The girl dragged Sideswipe away from Sunstreaker and Mandy, leaving the two alone. Sunstreaker glared at Kate and turn his glare to Mandy, who in return squealed. He sighed heavily and decided to sit back on the bench, trying to clear his mind.

Sunstreaker wanted to get away from this femme and back to base to have a decontamination bath from Ratchet! He just can't get the perfume scent off of his interior even with the fanning system in his alt-mode! He wondered if he could just ditch this femme in this empty park, after all… she's nowhere to be seen.

The yellow Lamborghini's holoform grinned happily as he stood up, but soon his grin faded completely when he saw Mandy right in front of him. She pushed him back to sit on the bench and sat on his lap. Sunstreaker's left eye twitch in disgust. This femme was flirting him with and he didn't like it one bit. He tried to push her away from him, but she only got closer to his personal space. Sunstreaker tried to lean back his head from the femme, because she was going to kiss him.

"What the hell?! Get off of me!" Sunstreaker screamed.

"What? No way…" Mandy smirked.

"I mean it! Get off or I'll take legal actions!" Sunstreaker threatened.

Mandy's expression seemed to lit up, "Are you going to take me to the Police?" she asked.

"YES! NOW GET OFF!" Sunstreaker screamed again and pushed her away from his lap, making her fall flat on her rear. He dusted the glitter off of his shirt and fixed his hair. He glared at Mandy and kept on glaring while Mandy just gave him a puppy dog look. It didn't work.

"Look here, lady…" Sunstreaker sighed. "I'm not interested in you… A simple beautiful young woman has caught my eyes…" His eyes softened.

Mandy's puppy dog look dropped, she stood up and ran her fingers down Sunstreaker's chest. "Who? I want to know… Who is she? Is she here? Is she your girlfriend?" She interrogated.

Sunstreaker smirked, "That is a secret, no, and not yet." He answered.

"Is she more prettier than mua?" Mandy fluttered her eyelashes.

Sunstreaker back away and smiled. "Defiantly a yes." He answered truthfully.

Mandy let out a gasp. She slapped Sunstreaker and stormed away from him. Sunstreaker held his cheek and blinked. What had he said to offend this bratty femme? All he did was telling her the truth. It's true that Jen is more beautiful than Mandy or Kate. Her beauty is natural no makeup or anything, like Mikaela. Sunstreaker had to admit, Sam is one lucky guy. Sunstreaker shook his head and ran his finger through his hair, at least the terror is over and he could find his twin.

* * *

Kate dragged Sideswipe towards the other side of the park. The mech only followed while begging for mercy from Primus. He kept on pleading to the sky for mercy and wouldn't stop until he gets his mercy. He rolled his eyes as Primus didn't answer his pleading. His electric blue eyes fell on Kate's bandaged arm. It was functioning properly without any glitches or anything. His eyes narrowed and quickly dug the heel on his shoes to the ground. Kate released Sideswipe's hand.

"Why did we stop?" Kate asked as he blinked.

Sideswipe placed a kind warm smile on his lips. "This place is quiet enough for us." He explained. "Maybe you should sit on that bench over there." He pointed to a white painted bench.

Kate squealed happily and quickly sat down as Sideswipe followed her lead.

"So? What are we going to do?" Kate asked.

Sideswipe smirked and leaned forward. He slammed his hand to the bench, near Kate's head. She flinched, but smiled soon after. She raised both of her arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. The black haired mech frowned deeply. So his feelings weren't lying to him. Her right arm is functioning very well.

He pushed Kate away from him and lifted her chin up to look up at his glaring eyes. "Why did you lie?" He questioned.

"Huh?"

"Why. Did. You. Lie?" Sideswipe repeated, but was more in a hiss.

"Lie? About what?" Kate asked innocently.

Sideswipe growled and ripped the bandages off of Kate's right arm. She gasped loudly and pushed Sideswipe away from her. He backed away with the bandages in his hand while examining Kate's right arm.

"So I was right… Why did you fake your injury?" Sideswipe asked again.

Kate pouted and crossed her arm. "You're not allowed to talk pet! I'm your master for the day!" She hissed and gripped on Sideswipe's shirt.

"I'm a pet huh? That's new… Well, _master…_ This pet doesn't like what his_ master_ is doing to him." Sideswipe spat. "I don't like _masters_ who lie to their _pets_. And I am not a _pet_! I'm a _human being_! No one wants to be a pet to you." He glared, his electric blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Is there someone else?" Kate asked while crossing her arms over her chest. "Is there someone else, who's already your master?" She repeated and added a few words.

Sideswipe smirked, "Yes. There's someone. She's my master, but she never calls me pet or lie to me. She's the most honest fe- girl, I've ever met in my entire life." He said, carefully not slipping into Cybertronian language.

"Are you her slave or something?" Kate asked. "If you're a slave to her than I could just buy you from her and you can become mine." She gave a mischievous smile.

Sideswipe eyebrow furrowed down and glared at Kate. This femme is revering him as a slave to Jen! Jen has never done anything bad to Sideswipe or call him names or does anything to him! She only thought of him as a best friend, nothing more. But Kate accused the 'girl' is a master to Sideswipe. Oh how he wished Primus and Optimus would let him hard humans.

"I. Am. Not. A. Slave. Nor. A. Pet. Either!" Sideswipe hissed out every word.

"Oh, really?" Kate pouted. "Bummer… And here I thought you would look good beside me… Tell you what, my parents are filthy rich. They can give you whatever you want if you be my boyfriend." She pulled out a lot of money from her purse.

Sideswipe glared at Kate. "The only thing I want is to get away from you." He turned away from Kate and ditched the bratty femme.

"I'm telling my daddy!" Kate screamed.

"Go ahead! See if I care!" Sideswipe screamed back, not looking back at the red haired femme.

He stormed away from the femme, hoping to find his twin as quick as he can and get the pit out of here before the femmes return.

* * *

"WHAT THE PIT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Ratchet was fuming when he saw Jen covered in red stains. He was angry, no, furious! He knew that he shouldn't have let the injured femme to go to school! And now look at her, she's covered in red stains, which is blood, and green stains, which is probably deadly chemicals. He quickly scooped Jen away from the floor and ran a few scans.

"Doctor Ratchet! Calm down, I'm not hurt." Jen laughed. "This is just red paint stains… it won't come off unless I use oil or paint remover." She explained.

Ratchet dimmed his optics and set Jen back down beside Will and Epps, who were laughing their butts off with Sam and Mikaela. The Autobots' faces were priceless when they say Jen in red paint stains. They thought it was blood, but it's only paint. Jen shook her head and face palmed; she has pranked the all of the Autobots in one day, except the Lambo Twins, because they were the master of all pranks.

"Primus I thought you were hurt," Barricade sighed heavily.

"But I'm not…" Jen laughed. She turned to Bumblebee's bi-pedal form. "You could've at least gone to my house first, so I can clean up." He just shrugged and chirped happily.

"_Prank the others!"_ Bumblebee said as he multiple of laughers were heard from his radio.

Jen shook her head, "Do any of you have any paint removers or anything to get rid of this paint? It's getting tattooed to my skin." She joked and some of the Autobots panicked.

"Decontamination bath! Now!" Ratchet yelled.

"What? No! I'm not decontaminated with anything! Well except Mr. DeMacro's spitballs, but I'm not decontaminated!" Jen refused to go back to Med Bay for a bath.

"He what?" Smokescreen asked curiously.

"Spitballs… It's a usual bully thing. They ate paper and spit it out using straws." Sam explained. "We both get that a lot…" He said as he jabbed his thumb to Jen, who nodded in agreement.

"Fragger," Ironhide grumbles.

Mikaela glanced around, looking from missing Autobots. "Where's Wheeljack, Hot Rod, Bulkhead, Perceptor, and Prowl? I thought they were here before?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in the process.

Optimus glanced around, "Oh no…" He pinched the bridge of his 'nose'. "I have guessed that Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Bulkhead are planning to blow something, Hot Rod might think it might be funny to watch something blow up and as for Prowl, he might be chasing them around base in three, two, one." Just as the leader of the Autobots calculated, his prediction came true.

A blue Mercedes-Benz E550, a red Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport, a green GMC Bare Necessity Concept, and a red Mc Laren F1 was being chased by a Police Cruiser Cadillac CTS-V. The Mercedes, the Bugatti, the GMC, and The Mc Laren were covered in black dust while the Police Cruiser was still chasing them. Barricade and Soundwave decided to help Prowl caught the four by appearing in front of the four Autobots.

"In the brig you four go," Prowl said as he transformed. "You four have blown up the second hangar and caused serious damage to the hangar." He said.

"Second hangar? That means…" Will turned to face his guardian.

"What?" The Weapon Specialist grunted. After a few seconds, his face plate showed pure horror. "My babies!" He screamed, referring to his cannons.

Ironhide ran off towards the second hangar as Will, Epps, Sam, Mikaela, Jen, and the rest of the Autobot, who are not in the brig, laughed at the Weapon Specialist's obsession of cannons and guns. It was hilarious to hear Ironhide mopping the death of his cannons. Jen smiled nervously at the Weapon Specialist's lost. She shook her head and began to clean up the paint off her skin. Jolt gave her a wet cloth that's been sprayed with baby oil.

"Can any of you help me with my math? I'm not good with it…" Jen asked.

"I think I can help you with that," Smokescreen smiled as he activated his holoform. "I'm pretty good with Math… You two want to join in? I think I can snatch a few complicated math problems from the World Wide Web." He turned to Sam and Mikaela.

"That'll be awesome! Be there in a sec, I've got to get my bag." Sam called out.

Jen and Mikaela sat down as Smokescreen began to write down some math problems for the girls to solve. They both were really confused because Smokescreen just wrote one of the difficult problems ever from the Global Math Competition.

"Um… If Log a= 1,334… then solve this problem… Log 10a?" Mikaela read the question.

Jen pulled out her note book and began to compare the problem from Mr. Smith's lessons to Smokescreen's problem. "Um… I think that we have to separate the Logs… So it's Log 10 and Log a?" Jen raised an eyebrow.

"Correct… Now continue," Smokescreen smiled.

"So… from Math, Log 10 is 1…" Mikaela smiled,

"And we change Log a to 1,334!" Jen wrote the answers down.

"That's leaves us with 1+1,334= 2,334!" Sam pumped his fist in the air.

Smokescreen nodded. "Good, now try this one…" He gave the three a new problem.

"I think Smokescreen would make a great teacher! Better than old Smitty!" Sam laughed.

"I think so too!" Mikaela agreed.

"Me too…" Jen smiled at Smokescreen.

Smokescreen cleared his throat as he tries to hide his embarrassment blush.

* * *

Later that day, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker returned, but with an annoyed look. They both were pissed that a human femme was using Jen to get closer to them. Sideswipe was the most twins who are pissed. He can't believe the femme, what if the femme was the one who planned all of Jen's accident to happen? If that's the femme then he would be happy to squish her, with or without Optimus' permission.

The two decided to cool off on top of the hangar's roof. It was getting dark and the shades of orange painted the sky. It was a great view from the top. Their attention was turn to small footsteps approaching them from behind. They both turn to see Jen smiling up at them.

"Did you two have fun with Ms. Kate and Ms. Mandy?" She asked as she sat on the edge.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stiffened. "Y-yeah… we did." Sideswipe lied.

"Oh, what did you guys do? I hope I didn't offend you two by telling the two of you to spend the day with Ms. Kate and Ms. Mandy…" Jen smiled nervously as she glanced to her sides, both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's holoform appeared and sat right next to her.

"Nothing actually… They were pretty _boring_," Sunstreaker hissed. "We don't like them one bit and no actually, we learn something about them. You didn't offend us." He smiled.

"That's a relief… What did you learn?" Jen sighed.

Sideswipe grinned, "We learned that you're the only femme for us!" He chirped happily as his twin smack his head.

"What?" Jen coughed and almost fell off the roof. "Whoa!"

"Gotcha!"

The twins yelled as they both caught Jen by her wrist. They pulled her back and the three of the stumbled to the roof. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was underneath Jen as she was on top of them. Groaning a bit, she sat up right, pulling herself away from the twins.

"Are you two alright?" Jen asked while rubbing her nose, she made quite an impact to Sideswipe's chest.

"Yeah… How about you?" Sunstreaker got up.

"I'm fine, that answer kind of surprised me…" Jen laughed nervously.

"Sorry," Sideswipe apologized.

"That's alright," Jen dusted the dust off from her knee and stood up. She walk towards the Twin's holoform and kissed their cheeks. "Thank you Sides, Sunny, and I'm sorry for taking your time for today…" she gave a quick gentle hug.

Still stunned that Jen called them by their nicknames, kissed their cheeks, and gave a hug, the twins was staring up to the sky, thanking Primus for the day.

"Bro…" Sideswipe said.

"What?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I'm never ever washing my holoform's cheek ever again…" Sideswipe grinned happily.

"You're disgusting."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter done! Again, sorry for the late update… Dang school, I have the finals coming up and next year, I'll be assign to a tsunami of exams! I ain't joking! It's true!**

**Oh yeah, the Logarithm is true... The answer is 2,334... Yeah, my teacher is already teaching me that... Still in middle school... XD**

**Special thanks to:  
Draconia Snowmantle-Snape, KGC112, Flashfox Tyrell05, gothicgal, SayuBunny12, and Tranzluver  
for adding this story to their favs! **

**Special thanks to:  
KGC112, Alia-dreamer, Flashfox Tyrell05, Tranzluver, and lightfox-heart67.  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and no flames please ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	30. Chapter 30: Stalking

**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! The exams are a pain in the aft… But luckily, I pass 'em! Just one more to go and I'm freeeee!**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Oh don't worry, she'll show up sooner or later ^^.**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thank you and it's Logarithm. It's math, hard, but I pass that exam! XD**

Smoshaholic123: **I love 'em both and all! XD**

Darkpoisonivy:** Sorry for the late update…**

Jazz's lil ninja: **XD**

SJSGirl: **LOL**

Tavia99: **XD Sometimes, I do too! I either draw, sleep, or write in class! **

Hermonine: **Thanks ^^**

Autobot-Blurr 221: **XD**

MiniAjax: **XD and XD again**

ForgotMyName2Day: **Yeah, after tomorrow, I'll update like mad! Then make one ^^. I'll read your stories :D, and I've listened to their songs and I love them, especially Vanilla Twilight and Fireflies.**

SayuBunny12: **Here's another chap (:**

Naughtia: **Thank you ^^**

Anonomon: **Yes, yes she did ^^**

Phoenyx Starr: **LOL**

Kagekitsonegal: **XD You trap her in a closet? Try Wheeljack's lab! :D**

Winged-Dragon-Huntress: **They will cry in their corner until their mascara runs out and they looked like a zombie :D**

LunarNightDreamer: **XD**

Nack3490: **He'll get a special thing later in this story ;D**

Autobot-Bre: **Thank you ^^**

Lady Minuialwen: **XD back to you**

Applejax XD: **Yeah XD**

Mistress Silver Moon: **XD. I'll update like mad once tomorrow is over ^^**

Queen of Dorks: **I like your name, it's cool ^^. My name is bit weird… Of course, once the exams are over ^^. And I'm in middle school too :D**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks for Bee4ever for betaing this story!**

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet. So sorry, for any mistakes...**

* * *

Chapter 30: Stalking

I paced back and forth in my room, patiently waiting for my cell phone to ring. After five days of hard work, studying, and avoiding the ice cream twins, the final exam was over. The final exams' questions were very hard and I'm not sure I'll get at least a C! I was very nervous that if I get a direct phone call from Mr. Evans (he's our homeroom teacher for the information) I'll pass high school and if I don't get a call from him, I'll have to go to Summer School!

As I was pacing, making a small circle pattern on the carpet of my room, my cell phone rang. A cheesy ringtone filled the whole room as it vibrated, moving a little on my desk. I hesitated to pick my cell phone up. I was nervous, but I have to pick it up. With one last gulp and a deep breath, I reached my hand out to grab my phone. I flipped my cell phone open and I didn't even bother to look at the caller's identity.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered.

"_Jen!"_ A cheerful voice was heard. I raised an eyebrow and sighed deeply, I recognized his voice.

"Mr. Bee," I face palmed and ran my hand down my face. "You almost gave me a heart attack." Sighing deeply, I heard him laughing

"_Still worrying about that call? C'mon Jen you don't need to worry! You'll defiantly pass those tests! I've seen the questions and it's a piece of cake!"_ Bumblebee laughed happily.

I blinked, "You've seen the tests' questions? Isn't that like hacking?" I questioned, a bit amused that he would do such a thing. He's the last mech that I would expect to hack into the school's network program. That's right, the last. The first place goes to the Lambo twins, second goes to Soundwave, and third goes to Smokescreen. "You're the last mech that I expected to do that, Mr. Bee." I gave a chuckle.

Bumblebee let out a full hearted laugh. "_That really hurt Jen! You've broken my Spark!"_ He said dramatically as there was a clang, I presume he faked falling to the floor or whatever.

"Oh don't be so over dramatic, Mr. Bee." I laughed as I leaned against my desk.

There was a pause, _"Gasp! Jen! I am not a drama queen!"_ Bumblebee gasped.

I laughed again, "Well, you're acting like one drama king." I stated.

"_Oh whatever _Jenny_,"_ Bumblebee said my other nickname, that I hate. _"By the way, do you want to hang out? I'm booooored here!" _He whined.

I raised my eyebrow and stared out the window and saw Bumblebee was not at the driveway, maybe he was in the garage or somewhere?

"Where are Mr. Samuel and Ms. Mikaela? I thought you were supposed to guard them?" I questioned suspiciously.

Bumblebee sighed heavily. _"Well, Sam and Mikaela wanted some time alone, so they went to the mall with Mikaela's motorcycle. They literary forbid me to come. Judy and Ron are out; probably looking for what you Earthlings call 'Gnomes'."_ He said; I could hear feel his sadness from the way he spoke.

I stayed quiet for a moment before smiling to myself, "Alright, I'll hang out with you. I have nothing do anyway, other than wait for the call from my teacher." I said as I grabbed my jacket and walked outside my house, locking the doors as well. "I'll go to Mr. Samuel's garage and-," before that, I was cut off by a loud roar of an engine.

In front of me, is a bright yellow colored 2009 Camaro with two black racing stripes. A teenager around the age of nineteen appeared in the driver's seat and he rolled down the tinted black window. Grinning at me, I smiled and walk towards the passenger's door. The door automatically opened and I slid inside, the seatbelt strapping me securely as the door shut closed and we drove off towards somewhere Bumblebee had planned.

After a minute, the both of us seemed not wanting to start a conversation. I glanced over to Bumblebee's holoform, he was smiling happily as he drove down the street. I don't know where he was taking me, but at least wherever it is we're going; maybe it'll get my eyes away from my cell phone.

"So um… Glasses? I didn't know you wear glasses?" Bumblebee chuckled as he glanced at me.

I gave a smiled, "Yeah… I lost my contact lens. So I went to the doctor and asked if he could make me a pair of new ones and it won't be ready until next week." I said as I adjusted my black glasses.

Bumblebee gave a worried chuckle, "Ratchet would not be happy if you go to a human doctor! He'll be pissed!"

A smile curled up to my lips, "I'm sure he'll let it go," I said.

Bumblebee hummed and said, "I think that you look even better with those," He grinned happily. "It brings out your eye color! Bright blue, my second favorite color," He laughed."Wanna know my first? It's pale yellow." He winked.

I blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow while staring at him curiously.

The mech gave a groan, "Oh c'mon Jen! You know what I mean," I shook my head. "Really? I think that the 'wink' gave you the answer…" He gave a pout.

"I… don't understand." I admitted. I really don't understand what Bumblebee was talking about.

"Never mind," Bumblebee sighed heavily. He stared at me for a moment before humming again. "But first, we need to get you new clothing for our little date." He smirked.

I look puzzled.

"What?"

* * *

"C'mon Jen! You need to come out! I need to see if those clothes fits you or not!" Bumblebee smirked as he was waiting patiently, arms crossed and sitting on the comfy red sofa, just outside the changing room.

Jen was inside the changing room, curled up in the corner of the room. She was sulking in the corner, feeling a bit breezy and embarrassed. Bumblebee just had to take her to the women's department store for new clothes. The pale blonde girl was surprised that Bumblebee had a lot of sense of fashion in both women and men's clothing. She always knew that Smokescreen or the Lambo twins or the triplets plus Moonracer would be the one who knew so much about fashion. But after getting her clothes picked by Bumblebee, she was surprised that he has some high-class taste.

The fashionable scout tapped his foot on the carpeted floor; he was beginning to get impatient. The girl has been in the changing room for ten minutes and she hasn't showed up! He wanted to know that if the clothes he picked for her fit, for the winter weather at Tranquility, Nevada. Even though it's not as cold as the North Pole, but it was still cold.

"Janette Jones," Bumblebee said in a playful threatening tone, also furrowing his eyebrows down with a smirk. "If you do not come out this instance, I'll personally come inside the changing room and I'll watch until you put ever single clothes that I've picked for you!" He crossed his arms and waited for a reply.

Jen gave a groaned and stared at the ceiling. _'Note to self, never take Bumblebee shopping for clothes. I think he's more fashionable than Mikaela, no offense.'_ She thought, giggling a bit that her best girl friends might be sneezing.

The blonde girl took a deep breath and stepped out of the changing room; trembling a bit as she walked out of the room; that only had curtains as the door. She was blushing not because of the scout, but because of what she's wearing. Jen normally wears hoodie jackets, t-shirts, a pair of jeans, and white sneakers. But now, she has completely changed. She was now wearing a short sleeved white button-up shirt, a black vest, a black loose tie, short checkered skirt, black stockings, and a pair of dark brown boots. Plus all of the accessories consist of a wrist band, a couple of rings, a chained belt on her left side of the skirt, and to top it all of… a black hat.

"M-Mr. Bee," Jen stuttered, blushing a bit as she tried to hide her legs with the short skirt. "I-is this really necessary? Y-You know… the dressing up part?" she asked as she followed Bumblebee while he was circling her.

"Hmm," Bumblebee placed a hand on his chin and he grinned happily. "Perfect! You look much better than the last one!" He chirped.

Jen gave a sighed, "But is this really necessary? I don't need new clothes…" She said. Then they both heard faint squeals of girls from the other side of the department store. "Did you hear that?" Jen questioned suspiciously.

"Nope and of course it's necessary! Now c'mon! Let's have some fun!" Bumblebee grabbed Jen's hand and dragged her out of the department store, after paying for the clothes of course.

"M-Mr. Bee!" Jen scolded. "Could you please be slower? I can't walk with these shoes that _you_ pick." She steadied herself from falling.

Bumblebee stopped on his tracks and turned back towards Jen. He gave a big grin and held her hand while helping Jen walk with her new shoes.

"There, now you won't fall ever again when I'm beside you," Bumblebee smiled and steadied Jen as he leaded her towards a movie theater.

Jen waited as Bumblebee bought the tickets. She was confused, why did Bumblebee gave her a complete makeover? It was breezy and she was still trying to lower her skirt to hide her legs. The theater was freezing cold and she was blushing because the males kept on giving cat calls or wolf calls whenever they passed by her. The pale blonde wanted to smack each and every guy that kept on staring at her, if only she wasn't wearing these high heel boots! However, Bumblebee did pick out the right outfit for her.

Suddenly, Bumblebee grabbed Jen's shoulder and pulled her closer to him while glaring daggers at the boy that dared to stare at her. "C'mon Jen, let's get in and watch the movie." He said with a glare.

"Yeah… What movie are we watching anyway?" Jen questioned curiously as they sat down.

"You'll see," Bumblebee winked.

The light in the theater dimmed as the movie started. Jen watched as the introduction came. Her eye twitched in annoyance as Bumblebee bought the ticket to a total chick flick. The kind of movie she hated. She rather watched a comedy movie rather than a chick flick. She despised that a bunch of girls would fight over for a single guy. There are a lot of handsome and nice guys around the globe than that playboy.

"Really, Mr. Bee? This is a total chick flick…" Jen face palmed as she sighed deeply.

"What? Really?" Bumblebee asked, puzzled. "I thought I bought tickets to watch Rise of The Guardians!" He panicked as he checked the ticket. He froze as he saw the ticket. The blonde face palmed as Jen examined the tickets. "Oh man! The girl mixed up the tickets!" he shouts in a whisper.

Jen gave a short laugh and placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "We'll I guess we're stuck here," Jen sighed with a smile. "Don't worry Mr. Bee, let's just enjoy the movie and try not to sleep."

"Sorry Jen… I should've checked the tickets first," Bumblebee apologized.

"It's alright," Jen smiled and leaned back against the red comfy seats. "At least the seats are comfortable and um… we can't possibly get bothered or anything because of the empty theater. I guess there are only us, that couple, and the girls up in front. So that makes ten people." She scanned the theater.

Bumblebee coughed to hide his laughter, Jen was just so full of calculation. She needs to relax more and do something other than wait for her teacher's call and draw. The scout began to think for a moment while Jen kept her eyes locked on the movie screen.

Jen was just confused. She's watching the movie from the beginning, but she still doesn't understand why did the guy cheat on so many girls and yet the girls still wants him. Her eyes closed for a moment as the guy in the movie got slapped. She opened one of her eyes and sighed in relief. Yes, her eyes have healed and she removed the bandages, but the medics still think she needs to put on an eye patch or bandages.

She glanced around and saw the girls up in front and the girl in the back was crying because of the movie while the guy sitting on the back, with the girl, was groaning and was fast asleep as soon as there was a cat fight. Jen raised an eyebrow, was this movie making all guys fall asleep in such a short time? The movie has been playing for half an hour and it's already boring.

'_Only two more hours…'_ Jen groaned and rubbed her eyes as she was also getting sleepy. She glanced over to the scout, smiling a bit. She patted Bumblebee's shoulder. "Hey Mr. Bee? Are you awake?" she questioned and the scout's head suddenly fell to her shoulder. "I take that as a no…" She giggled silently.

Jen shrugged her shoulder as Bumblebee went to sit back in the proper position. The scout yawned and blushed as he just realized that he fell asleep and on Jen's _shoulder_. He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. He turned away to hide his blush. Suddenly someone grabbed the back of his hood and pulled him down to someone's lap.

"J-Jen?" Bumblebee asked, blushing.

Jen glanced down at him with a smile. "You are tired, right?" Bumblebee nodded. "Then sleep; only this time, I'll let you sleep on my lap." She continued.

Bumblebee gulped and turned away to hide his flushing cheeks. He was lost at words. He didn't know what he should say to Jen. She was letting him sleep, _on her lap_. He shifted to the comfortable position and he was still blushing! The scout let out a low groan. He was embarrassed! From what he has searched the World Wide Web. Guys were supposed to let girls sleep on their lap NOT the other way around.

"Your lap is full of muscles?" Bumblebee joked as he laughed a bit.

Jen gave a playful smack to his head, "I do not have muscles," She smiled down at the scout. "If I do have muscles, I got them from running away… from Decepticons." She joked.

"You're right," Bumblebee laughed. There was a moment of silence. "Thank you Jen, for letting me sleep on your lap." He said as he blushed again.

Jen blinked and her eyes softened. "No problem uh um… Bee." She said.

Bumblebee's eyes widened and his eyes closed. Feeling very pleased that Jen called him by his nickname, he quickly fell fast asleep. Jen smiled as she was also drifted into slumber. Unaware to the blondes, two pairs of electric blue eyes were watching them.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decided to follow Bumblebee and Jen. The Lamborghinis saw Jen was _kidnapped_ by the yellow Camaro and followed them to a department store. They both were furious yet curious at the same time. The twins clicked their holoforms on and stayed in a distance between the scout and Jen. They were currently hiding between the women's dresses while peeking. They also received a lot of weird looks from the ladies.

Sunstreaker dragged Sideswipe down to hide in the pile of clothes as Bumblebee was going to their way. The two stayed still for a brief minute as the blonde began to pick up some of the clothes. Whistling happily, the scout went back to the changing room. The twins sighed in relief and popped their heads out from the pile.

"What's he up to now?" Sideswipe groaned and grabbed a dress from his head; that was blocking his view.

"Dunno, I think he's playing dress up." Sunstreaker glared.

"Oh?" Sideswipe crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. His electric blue eyes landed on a shorter girl beside him; that was looking at him and his twins. "Yes? Can I help you with something?" The red mech in disguise asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker examined the girl and quickly realized that this girl is Frankie. The two glared at the red haired girl, but still kept their cool. The twins crossed their arms while their sensitive hearing kept on hearing the conversations between Bumblebee and Jen.

"Are you on sale?" Frankie asked.

The two answered with a snort, "No, now get away from us. Ever heard of personal space?" Sideswipe shooed the red haired girl away from him.

"Hey girls! I've found some hot guys!" Frankie called out to her friends.

The girls came squealing as they huddled around Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The twins groaned and tried to push the earth femme away from their space. It was getting disturbing when the girls were making such high pitch squeals that almost fried their Audio Receptors. The two glanced back at where Bumblebee and Jen were, but they were gone.

_**.:Sunny! Bee and Jen are gone!:.**_ Sideswipe comm. linked his twin.

_**.:I can see that you glitch!:.**_ Sunstreaker spat as he tried to push the earth femmes away.

_**.:I thought you were supposed to watch them!:.**_ Sideswipe yelled.

_**.:Well, **__Sherlock__**, HOW DO I SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM WHEN THESE DISGUSTING EARTH FEMMES WON'T GET OFF ME?!:.**_ Sunstreaker yelled back.

_**.:Oh well **__sorry, dear brother,__**:.**_ Sideswipe's voice dripped with sarcasms. _**.:How should I know? I GOT A PROBLEM ON MY OWN HERE!:.**_ He screamed.

_**.:Well, **__dear brother__**,:.**_ Sunstreaker sighed. _**.:I have one option to solve our problem.:.**_ He said.

_**.:Really? What is it?:.**_ Sideswipe rolled his eyes.

_**.:Run.:.**_

_**.:Agree.:.**_ Sideswipe quickly agreed.

The twins bolted away from the girls and out of the department store. They both panted heavily as they lost sight of the girls. They both saw Jen from the corner of their eyes. Their human eyes narrowed as they saw Bumblebee was hitting on her with the usual _girl-who-can't-walk-with-heels-and-then-he-can-guide-her-by-taking-her-hand-to-_help_-her-walk_ trick. This scout is good.

"Slag it, he's trying a move," Sideswipe cursed as they saw Bumblebee and Jen entering the movie theater.

"But Slag! I have to admit… Bumblebee did an excellent job picking those clothes for her." Sunstreaker gave a whistle.

"Yeah, did you notice she's wearing glasses?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yup, maybe it's an accessory. Girls love to wear fake glasses." Sunstreaker replied, not taking his eyes off of the couple.

"Good point," Sideswipe nodded and entered the theater. He glanced around and found a lot of earth mechs were cat calling and wolf whistling on Jen. He rolled his sleeves up and cracked his knuckles, ready to beat the slag out of these earth mech that dares to take a look at their femme. "Why I- I'm beating them to the pits!" He yelled.

Sunstreaker stopped his twin from beating the earth mech when he saw Bumblebee coming towards Jen with tickets of a movie called 'Diva Princess Land 2'. The twins raised their eyebrows, why would Bumblebee take Jen to a total chick flick movie? They both shrugged and went to the ticketing booth. The girl squealed and gave them the tickets.

After the lights dimmed, the twins entered the theater sitting way back on the corner. They were keeping an eye on Bumblebee and Jen. They hid behind the seats whenever Jen glanced around. Sighing deeply the twins leaned back against the red colored leather seats. The twins rolled their eyes as Bumblebee leaned against Jen's shoulder as he fell asleep.

"Oh please, is that the best he could do? I can do better than that!" Sideswipe whispered.

Then the two saw Jen and Bumblebee having a short conversation. The next move surprised them a lot, Jen pulled Bumblebee down to sleep on her lap! They both have to resist the feeling of swooping in and save their princess. Both of them scowled at the sight.

"Damn… He's good…" Sunstreaker mumbled; hating to admit Bumblebee got the moves.

"Yeah, but we're much greater!" Sideswipe cheered silently.

* * *

After the movie was over, Bumblebee and I yawned. I have one conclusion, it was boring! And I have prove, prove is that Bumblebee, the guy, and I slept through the whole movie, but on some parts we woke up when the girls began squealing or screaming. I didn't know why Bumblebee was apologizing; it's not his fault that the girl mixed up the tickets. I sighed heavily and placed my hand on Bumblebee's mouth, to quiet him down.

"Mr. Bee, for the last time, it's not your fault." I sighed.

"Buff if was my foult." He muffled. I raised an eyebrow and removed my hand from his mouth. "But it was my fault." He corrected.

"No it's not," I sighed heavily.

"It's my fault," Bumblebee said seriously. "Let me make it up for you," He placed a hand on his chin. "I know!" He snaps his finger.

"No, no need…" I insisted, declining whatever Bumblebee is thinking about.

Bumblebee slumps his shoulders down in disappointment and sighed heavily. I rolled my eyes playfully. I grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him back to his alt-mode. His holoform fizzed out and as I climbed in the driver's seat. The seatbelt strapped on securely and I turned on the ignition. The engine revved loudly as I drove Bumblebee out from the parking lot.

"Where are we going lil' lady?" Bumblebee's radio clicked on.

I gave a chuckle, "You'll see," driving towards the highway and taking the nearest exit, which is a ten minute drive from the highway, without any traffic jam. "It's a surprise… A place that I love to go when I was little with Chris," I continued as I drove towards a forest.

"Where is that?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"Like I said… It's a surprise." I smiled and parked Bumblebee near the edge of the cliff. "We're here, you can either active your holoform or changed into your bi-pedal mode, no one has ever visited this place for years. It's an abandoned sight."

Bumblebee flickered on his holoform and followed me to the edge of the cliff. I sat down on the edge and Bumblebee copied my movements. When I glanced over to see his expression, I laughed a bit. His eyes were wide, probably because of the beautiful sight in front of us and his mouth was opened.

I reached my hand out to close his mouth, "Close your mouth, you don't want insects to fly in there." I smiled.

"Wha-? There's no insect here-" Bumblebee argued and then he coughed. He started to choke and turned away from me. I raised an eyebrow and let out a heavy sigh. I presume that some insect has found its way inside his mouth.

I patted his back, "Are you okay? I told you to close your mouth…" I stiffened a laugh.

"Gotcha!" Bumblebee exclaimed and tackled me to the ground.

"Yikes!" I shrieked in fear as he suddenly tackled me to the ground and scared me at the same time. We both laughed as we lay down on the ground. Eventually, we both stopped laughing to catch our breaths. I turned my gaze to Bumblebee's electric blue eyes and smiled widely. "You tricked me!" I punch him on his upper arm.

"Hehehe, sorry! Just wanted to tease you," Bumblebee laughed. He stood up and offered his hand for me to grab. I smiled and grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "C'mon, let's sit somewhere less grassy." He smiled sheepishly.

I nodded. Bumblebee's alt-mode drove closer towards us and gently nudges my leg. I turn to see his holoform and he just smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and sat on his hood gently as his holoform also climbed up to sit on his own hood. We both sat on his alt-mode's hood as we watch Tranquility from above.

"Where on Earth did you get information about this cliff?" Bumblebee asked curiously. "It took me years to find any rare sights as this one…" He said.

"Well, Chris was the one who found this spot… We usually go to this cliff every Saturday morning. You can see the sunrise and the sunset clearly from this cliff." I smiled as I leaned against Bumblebee's shoulder.

"I see… Are you cold?" He asked as he leaned forward and took his jacket off. He placed the jacket around himself and me. "There… Better?" He smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah… You're actually quite warm for a holoform…" I coughed on purpose, trying to hide the compliment. Well, I think it's a compliment.

"I heard that…" Bumblebee smirked. Suddenly a ringtone broke the silence. "And I heard that too…"

I shifted and pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. I flipped it open and see the caller's i.d, seeing there was no picture or name on the i.d, I hesitate to answer the number. It could be a Decepticon trying to hack into my cell phone, or it could be a stalker.

"Go ahead, answer it…" Bumblebee encourage as I nod.

"Hello?" I finally answered the call.

"_Janette Jones," _I recognized this voice. It's Mr. Evans! My homeroom teacher! But wait, why's his voice sounded so disappointed? Can it be that I fail my exams? I glanced over to Bumblebee, who had a concern look written all over his face. He scooted closer for him to hear what Mr. Evans was saying. "_I'm sorry to tell you that you're not going back to high school."_ he finished.

I stayed quiet for a second, before bursting out in laughter while Bumblebee tried to hold his. "Mr. Evans! You've tricked me! I can't believe that my own homeroom teacher would trick me like that!" I sighed in relief.

Mr. Evans laughed loudly, _"You're not the only one, Ms. Jones. I've tricked most of your classmates. Mr. Witwicky's was the funniest thought, I think he fainted!"_ Bumblebee turned away to hide hold his laughter as I just laughed. _"Well, congratulation on passing the final exams! I'm very proud of you and do you want me to tell you the score?"_ He asked.

"Sure," I said excitedly.

"_Okay… Your Math is a B+, English is a solid B, Social Studies are another B, Science is a solid A! And your French is a C+!"_ He exclaimed happily as I sighed in relief. _"Don't forget Prom!"_ I face palmed, remembering prom is coming up near Christmas. _"Be there, okay? And take your boyfriend with you."_ He finished and hung up.

I swear that he smirked when he said that last line. A boy friend? Really? A _boy friend_? I can't even befriend with a boy in the social network. How do I suppose to bring a boy friend when no one wants to be my boy friend? Maybe I can ask Bumblebee or Sideswipe or Sunstreaker… Or I can just invite the whole Autobots to prom, that way, they'll have fun and can dance with the girls in Tranquility High! Perfect!

"Hey, Mr. Bee? Do you want to go to prom with me and all of the other Autobots?" I asked.

"W-Wha?" Bumblebee chocked while his alt-mode beeped.

I patted his back again, "You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Ye-Yeah… But seriously? You want to go to what you call this Prom with me?" Bumblebee blushed and coughed a bit.

I nodded my head with a little smile, "Of course. You're my boy friend right?" I grinned.

Bumblebee's alt-mode blared out his honk and his holoform froze as his cheeks were reddening like a fresh tomato. I raised an eyebrow at his act. What did I just say? All I said was 'You're my boy friend.' What's wrong with that anyway?

"B-B-B-B-Boyfriend?! I'm your boyfriend?" Bumblebee stuttered.

"Yeah," I said unsure. "You are my boy friend along with the other Autobots, Mr. William, Mr. Robert, and Mr. Samuel?" I shrugged.

Bumblebee stopped for a moment as he closed his eyes. when he reopened them, he sighed heavily. "Ohh…. Now I get it… Your _Boy Friend_, a friend who **is** a boy! I get it now~!" He laughed nervously.

"Of course, what have you been thinking?" I questioned confusedly.

"Well… Um… I thought that you were saying that I'm your boyfriend, without any spaces, you know… A couple?" Bumblebee asked sheepishly.

I nodded my head, understanding what he meant.

"So? Shall we go home?" Bumblebee jumped off of his hood and helped me down.

"Yeah, let's go home." I climbed in the passenger's seat and we're back to Tranquility's city.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was following Bumblebee and Jen into the forest. What were they doing in such a forest anyway? Well, only one way to find out. The Lambo twins drove inside the forest and stopped when Bumblebee stopped. They both backed away to keep their distance while cloaking their signature from Bumblebee.

"What's that scout up to now, Sunny?" Sideswipe asked curiously as activated his holoform along with his twin. He was seeing Bumblebee chocking because of an insect.

"Don't call me that and I seriously don't know," Sunstreaker replied. He turned his gaze back to Bumblebee and Jen, who was now lying down on the ground. Then the twins saw Bumblebee's alt-mode drove close by and they both sat on his hood. "Why I outta… They both are cuddling!" He fumed quietly.

"WOW. W.O.W, just wow… never thought that Bee was sooo damn good with girls." Sideswipe shook his head.

"I'll say, at least Bee's not that Chris dude… Still hate that dude for breaking Jen's Spark…" Sunstreaker hissed.

"Hey, easy bro… At least, Jen got us now," Sideswipe laughed nervously.

Sunstreaker turned his head towards his twin sharply, "She _got_ Bumblebee, not us." He spat.

"Hey, chill man, maybe they're just playing around," Sideswipe glanced over to Bumblebee and Jen, who were laughing while Jen was talking to her phone. "See? They're playing, Jen likes us… Not him."

"How do you know that?"

"Well… She kissed us, hugged us, and called us by our nicknames?" Sideswipe said while Sunstreaker gave him the look and crossed his arms over his holoform's chest.

"Of course, you're my boy friend right?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fell silent for a second. It took all of Sideswipe's might to hold back his twins from the urge of killing Bumblebee in sight. The twins calmed down as soon as they heard the explanation. It's boy friend, not boyfriend. The word is separated, not together.

As soon as they two finally calmed down and saw Bumblebee driving away from the forest, they both catch up from behind in a distance. They both were relief at the same time furious.

How are they even going to ask to go to the 'prom' with Jen, when she said they were her boy friend, not _boyfriend_.

It's the same pronunciation, but different meanings.

* * *

"_Jen! Don't go out with him anymore okay?"_

I sighed heavily, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker called me because they were stalking Bumblebee and I on our little 'hang out'. I groaned as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"_Yeah! He's trying to woo you!"_ Sunstreaker continued.

Laughing lightly, I dried my hair using the towel. "Are you two jealous?" I concluded.

"_Wha- Jen! How could you! Accusing us being jealous!"_ Sideswipe whined. _"We are NOT jealous! Just over reacting whenever you're near another mech!" _He admitted.

I laughed, "So you admitted that you're jealous?" I asked again.

"_Nice work dumbaft!"_ Sunstreaker shouted through the speakers.

"_Ouch! Hey! Watch the paint Sunshine!"_ Sideswipe whined again, I'm guessing Sunstreaker hit him.

"_Whatever… So Jen? Who do you like most between us Autobots? Don't tell me it's neatiher of us and you rather pick Galloway!"_ Sunstreaker said.

I chocked and coughed.

"What? Why would I like Director Galloway? We have this conversation before ad I'm not going through it again. As for the other question..., No one, I like you all equally." I answered.

"_Aw c'mon! There must be a favorite!"_

"No, I'm going to sleep… Good night guys… See you tomorrow?" I said with a yawn.

"_Oh well, good night, sweetspark and sure, see 'ya tomorrow. Oh! And congrats on passing high school."_

I smiled and placed my cell phone beside my bed. Suddenly a shiver went down to my spine. I could feel that something really bad is going to happen tomorrow. Not bad, a Decepticon attack, but a bad girly thing is going to happen.

I just hope it's not shopping.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… last year, I got tricked by my own teacher, saying that line… I was shocked but burst into laughter afterwards… **

**Diva Princess Land 2: yeah... I was not creative with chick Flicks...**

**ups gotta make this quick before mom and dad finds out I'm not studying!**

**Special thanks to:  
Nack3490, Eleyond, Fallen's child, Yes-I-Can, Crystal-Rose-Lover, and Diamond White  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Darkest Women, Fallen's child, Cantata, Ninnasims3, and Crystal-Rose-Lover  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and no flames please ^^**

**R&R please!**


	31. Chapter 31: Secret

**A/N: Sorry, I have a writer's block! So anyway, thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts! I'm also making new stories! Have you guys watch Rise of the Guardians? I haven't and I already making a story about it *face palmed* a crossover with Kingdom Hearts! My fav game! **

Darkpoisonivy: **Thank you ^^**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **XD Doraemon! Nice one!**

SJSGirl: **LOL. Twins think that Bee is not so smooth, but he's more smoother!**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Me too! Thank you ^^**

Eleyond: **Yeah they are :D**

Smoshaholic123: **Thank you ^^**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **XD my teacher used the same technique on me too…**

Lady Minuialwen: **Thanks ^^**

Tavia99: **Yeah me too! XD**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you ^^ I wish I can… I know I think I've fallen for him O_o (I've make a frantic about him and my KH OC Hikari, but it's only friendship)**

Naughtia: **Yup! Bee is too sweet to be killed!**

LIElee: **Thank you so much! XD and XD again!**

Atlantic Jewel: **XD They are!**

Queen of Dorks: **Thank you! I really want to watch RotG and WiR! Ugh! I wish I have the DVDs now!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for beta-ing this story!**

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet. So sorry for any mistakes...**

* * *

Chapter 31: Secret

Jen was currently in the Tranquility Local Library. She was trying to make up an excuse to Mikaela because this morning, she just got a text from Mikaela, saying that in the morning till the afternoon, she'll take her out to shop for the prom. The blonde was annoyed because just yesterday, Bumblebee just used her as a Barbie doll. The real reason she was in the library because first, she was hiding from Mikaela, and two, she wants to find a college application from the internet and the flyers.

It was one in the noon and Jen has been in the library since nine in the morning. Just to be in case, she turned her cell phone off and cycled towards the library. The last placed the Autobots and Mikaela would search is the library. They never seen Jen entered her foot to the library before. But the library is usually the place where she hid besides the Janitor's closet.

Right now, Jen was sitting on the floor, leaning against the large book shelves. A stack of books on her left and right, her eyes began to burn from all the reading. She took off her glasses and wiped the tears off her eyes, yawing in the process. The black glasses were tucked into the bridge of her nose again, adjusting it to the right position.

Glancing to her watch, she sighed heavily and decided to give in.

_Four hours in the library, I think it's time I give up…_ Jen thought to herself as she turned her cell phone back to live. The blonde laughed silently as she found a lot of text messages, miss calls, e-mails, and voice messages.

_Eighteen messages, five e-mails, twenty miss calls, and ten voice messages. They're over reacting._ Jen smiled to herself.

_Jen! Where are you? I'm already at the mall! Meet me in Dream Night, okay?  
-Mikaela, 10:59 A.M_

_Jen, where the pit are you? Mikaela dragged me into a shop called Dream Night! She thought that I should come and comment on you two and now I'm dying from boredom! It's been two hours! I need help! Please? I'm begging you! It'll be a bit more fun if you come here quickly! At least I can comment on someone else in a dress! Please? Come quick!  
-Smokescreen, 13:05 P.M_

The blonde snickered quietly at Smokescreen's text messages. She opened a book, only to cover her for texting back to Smokescreen and Mikaela. If she got caught by the librarian, the creepy old lady will literary throw her into a room and she'll have to organize the books in that room till midnight, at least that's what the people around her gossiped.

Suddenly, a figure blocked her light; she looked up to see one of the librarian's staff. She long red locks fell over her shoulders and smiled warmly at Jen.

"I found the book that you wanted." She said as she handed Jen a book.

"But I didn't -," Jen looked puzzled for a moment before flipping the pages of the book.

A piece of paper fell from the book. She furrowed her eyebrows down and picked the piece of paper up. Only a sentence was written down on the piece of paper.

Meet me in the Novel section.

* * *

I shrugged at the note. Maybe someone wanted to talk about something important. I stood up from the floor, dusting the dust off my jeans and my jacket. Glancing around where I once sat, there was a large stack of books on the left and right side. I sighed heavily while picking the books up, placing them on the right shelve and section. There was one book left and it's the book one of the library staff gave to me.

Weird because I never did look for Breaking Dawn, I never even read the first book or watch the movie. I never really was interested in novels like this before, I prefer Fantasy or Science Fiction. Sometimes, I overheard my classmates talking about these Twilight novels. They rather talk about Vampires and Werewolves than talk about the subjects at school. The girls including Emily thought that those two mythical creatures are hot, but I think that they're just a myth and dangerous if they're ever real.

I walked towards the novel section and glanced around, finding no one was there. Looks like the person had already left the library. I sighed heavily, maybe the person wasn't a patient man or women and I've disappoint him or her. Finding one slot between the Twilight books, I jogged towards there quietly. After I placed the book to the empty space, someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me under one of the tables with the book still in my hand because I haven't even released my hand from the book!

A sweat ran down my forehead. I didn't even dare to move a muscle. Someone had just kidnapped me! I'm guessing the kidnapper is a he because he's extremely strong and no girl has muscles! He was out of breath because he kept on panting near my ear. I furrowed my eyebrows down and struggled to break free.

"Shhhsh!" He whispered. "I don't want that old lady giving me the looks!" My eyes widened as I recognized his voice.

I shoved his hand away and turned to see his face, "Mr. Swipe! What are you doing here?! Are you trying to scare me?" I questioned angrily.

"No, I was not! I was trying to get your attention! Because I kept on trying to get attention from you for the pass hour! It was hard and I got caught by the creepy lady!" Sideswipe whined quietly.

"Mrs. Greg?" I raised an eyebrow while crawling away from under the table.

"No! Don't go out there!" Sideswipe grabbed my wrist and dragged me down again. I let out a small yelp and got my mouth covered by his hand. "It's dangerous! That creepy lady will lecture you and, and, and hit you with this metal sword!" He said, horrified.

I couldn't help but laughed quietly. "Are you serious? She is well, creepy but she'll never hit you with a sword. It's called a metal ruler. You probably got hit because you make some sort of noise to make her angry; I mean this is her library." I explained with a smile.

Sideswipe nod and froze as we both saw a high heel in front of us. I gulped as I know the owner of the heel, it was Mrs. Greg. The both of us held out breaths and backed away to the corner, beneath the table, since it was made from wood, Mrs. Greg can't see us and she can see us if she bends down to look underneath the table. Then we're doom and faced duties inside the library till midnight.

"Funny, I thought I heard noises…" Mrs. Greg said to herself, and began to walk away, probably back to the counter.

Sideswipe and I let out a quiet deep sigh. I glanced over to check on Sideswipe and he was still terrified. I chuckled as he glared at me. I have to admit, it was pretty funny to see Sideswipe to be so terrified from the librarian. He wasn't afraid of Decepticons, but here he's afraid of an old lady.

"Don't- Don't give me that look! I know that look!" Sideswipe nudges me. "You're thinking about me being afraid by an old lady rather than a 'Con!" He accused.

I giggled and looked away.

"I knew it!" He whispered.

Sideswipe grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, so that I could see his face. I raised an eyebrow while he was smirking. "Now that I got your attention, what's with the book?" Sideswipe asked with a smug smirk.

I snorted, "You're the one who picked that book to send a message to me," I crossed my arms.

"Really? Do you like my pick? It's about Vampires and Werewolves." Sideswipe leaned closer.

"No, I hate that book." I lied.

"Oh? Perhaps you haven't seen a Vampire before." Sideswipe grinned.

"Yeah, I haven't. What are you going with this conversation? I have to go to the mall to meet up with Ms. Mikaela and Mr. Screen." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Sideswipe leaned forward and I raised an eyebrow. He bit my ear! I blushed, but I shoved him away. "What are you doing?! Are you trying to be a Vampire?!" I whispered roughly.

"Maybe, maybe not," He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, stop playing around," I pushed him away and scrambled away from the table, still kneeling down. "I'll see you later, Mr. Swipe." I said.

Sideswipe pouted and moved to his face to the side while gesturing for me to come closer and his finger pointing to his cheek. I sighed heavily before leaning forward too.

"I guess on the cheek is tolerable." I smiled and I was about to kiss his cheek when…

He moved his head and I ended up kissing him right on the lips!

My eyes widened as he pulled away, "Now that wasn't so bad right?" He grinned and ruff my hair.

I blushed and glared at him.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

"Be quiet… This is a Library."

* * *

I arrived at the mall and was still blushing. I shouldn't have fall for the cheek kiss that turns out to be a kiss on the lips! I regretted that. I sighed heavily and parked my bicycle on the bike racks. I walked towards the shop that Mikaeal texted me and I ended up getting lost because I got stuck in a crowd, got dragged into the elevator, pushed around the crowd, and got stuck in a waiting line to buy concert tickets for Korean Music.

After getting shoved into another elevator, I surprisingly arrived at Dream Night. That was well, surprising and unexpected. I was greeted really politely by the staff and they leaded me towards a groaning Smokescreen and an excited Mikaela. I stared at them while putting my bag beside Smokescreen.

"Uh… Mr. Screen? Ms. Mikaela? I'm here? Sorry I'm late." I apologize.

Smokescreen's head shot up in hope. "Thank goodness! Thank you Primus!" He gave me a tight hug and released me.

"Jen! Glad you make it! You're…," Mikaela glanced over to her watch and glared at me. "-late for two hours!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry… Something shown up…" I said sheepishly.

"No matter!" Smokescreen laughed and shoved me inside the dressing room with a pile of prom dresses.

As I was inside the dressing room, I groaned and began to try one. Again, this is the most terrifying thing anyone has done to me. Even the Decepticons' torture wouldn't be this girly.

After a dozen of dresses, I finally found the one that Mikaela and Smokescreen approve. I personally think that every dress that I try is beautiful, but they both wanted me to wear something that'll match my skin color, eye color, hair color, and height. I groaned, today's shopping has finally end! Well, after we went to the jewelry store, shoe store, and makeup store.

I sighed heavily, this was a tiring day.

I opened my cell phone and found one text message from Mr. Evans. I wonder why he would send a text message to me…

_Ms. Jones! Please come to the school A.S.A.P! It's important! Meet me at our homeroom class.  
-Mr. Evans_

Shrugging I cycled my way towards school. I didn't know why Mr. Evans wants me to be in school in December, but I think it's important; then again it could be a trick since he's a drama teacher. The sun was setting down and I began to pedal even faster, it was four in the afternoon and I have to hurry back home.

I quickly parked my bike on the bike racks and ran inside my homeroom class.

Mr. Evans were sitting on his desk, looking at a bunch of papers and holding an envelope in his hands. I panted and knocked on the door, walking in after I did so. Mr. Evans approached me as I sheepishly smiled at him, worrying that something might be wrong. I took a deep breath before Mr. Evans stood in front of me.

"Ms. Jones," He said with a bright smile. "Congratulations!" He chirped happily as he handed the envelope to me.

I raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope. My eyes widened. Oh my word, I'm out of words as I read the letter. I look up to Mr. Evans thinking it was only a joke, but he shook his head.

"Are you serious, Mr. Evans?" I asked.

"Yup! I'm sure! Congratulations! I'm very happy for you and your family would be very proud!" Mr. Evans hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Evans!" I smiled happily, still hugging him.

"Okay, okay, okay, I need to breathe and you need to go home." Mr. Evans said as he ruffs my hair. "By the way, have you got any dress for the prom?"He asked.

I jabbed my thumb to my backpack. "Ooo, a secret prom dress, eh?" Mr. Evans chuckled.

"Ms. Mikaela made me bought it…" I sighed and pinch the bridge of my nose, taking off my glasses first of course.

"Ah yes… Ms. Banes, I should give her credits." Mr. Evans smiled.

I stared at him. "Are you in cahoots with her?" I questioned.

"Oh, maybe… I don't really know, but you should go home now, bring the happy news to your family!" Mr. Evans pushed me out of the classroom.

I shook my head and grinned happily. The letter was back into its envelope and into the backpack I had on my shoulders. I jogged towards my bicycle and I just can't hold the excitement. But, this news might bring the Autobots into sadness. How will I give the news to them now, knowing that they'll be broken hearted or sparked. For the year, I have grown to the Autobots. They're like a second family to me and I can't tell them that I'm going away.

How will they act when I tell them the news?

* * *

Jen cycled towards her house and glanced over to Sam's house, lights were already flickered on and Bumblebee wasn't in the drive way. It was already six in the evening. She sighed heavily. Tomorrow is the prom and on the thirty first of December, is the graduation and they have a party on the evening. She only got a week to tell the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Will, and Epps about the big break news. It was hard because she's going to be gone for five years and in another continent. She's going to college.

The blonde girl opened the automatic garage door and parked her bike right next to Emily's Porsche. She is sure that her family will take the news very well because they were never around and would always think of Emily first, then their job, then their house and last on the list in their first daughter. The living room was filled with gun and explosion noises, the eighteen year old teenage girl peeked inside the room and found both of her parents, back from Germany and now they're watching a movie, cuddling with each other.

Jen smiled before tippy toeing up the stairs. Suddenly she was grabbed by her wrist.

"Jen! I need help! Which dress should I wear tomorrow?" Her sister, Emily asked.

_That's right, I forgot… Trent is taking Emily to the prom tonight,_ Jen face palmed and ran her hand down her face. She didn't approve Emily going out with Trent and she never will. _That fake Jock is only after Emily because she's my sister, rich and pretty._ Jen thought bitterly.

Emily began to panic while Jen just sat on the middle of the bed watching her sister pacing back and forth ranting about what to wear. Jen slumped down and rest her chin on her palm. The brunette was just throwing dresses away from her closet and to Jen's head, creating a pile of clothes avalanche. One of the dresses is too reviling and the other is just so ugly, who knew that rainbow was a trend before?

Jen picked the dress up one by one before sighing heavily, there were a lot of dresses for Emily to wear and she looked beautiful in every dress there is. So why was she ranting about what to wear?

"How about this one?" Emily asked. Jen was about to opened her mouth, but Emily stopped her by answering for herself. "Yeah you're right, too black. Ooou~ ! How about this one?" She asked again, revering to a pink reviling short dress. Once again, Jen was about to answer, but she was cut off again. "You're right, too less pinkish! Needs to be more reviling, needs to be more pink, needs to be more wow, and need more sparkles!" The brunette squealed happily.

Jen shook her head; this was like picking a dress with Mikaela all over again, only worse. There's no Smokescreen to back her up.

"This?" Jen asked as she picked a dress up. It described on what Emily wanted. It's pink, it's reviling and short, it's got sparkles all over, and it's a defiant wow to Jen. The 'wow' of a dress that she would never wear in all her live, it was just not her type.

"It's… perfect!" Emily breathes as she took the dress from Jen and twirled around with it. "Thank you Jen! Tomorrow is going to be the best prom ever!" She let out a high pitch squealed.

Jen nodded and exited her sister's room, leaving the excited Emily in her own room. The blonde sighed heavily and slumped down to the floor after she closed the door behind her. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length blonde hair and opened her cell phone. After seeing a few messages from Mikaela and the Autobots, she smiled warmly at her cell phone. It was nice to read the messages about them still being worried, but also heart-breaking when she remembered she had to tell them in a week time.

_We'll meet up at my house, so we can all get ready for the prom at base. Bee will be waiting.  
- Sam_

Jen smiled slightly, at least tomorrow will be a night to remember.

* * *

It was already morning, the sunlight blasting from my window to hit my eyelids. I groaned and covered my head with my blanket. The sunlight is killing my sight. Then my alarm clocked came to live, ringing loudly. I turned it off and yawned, stretching my arms. I looked outside the window and saw Ron taking his newspaper from his porch.

I backed away when I saw Judy came and kissed Ron. I make a face and fell off my bed because I was on the edge. Groaning while trying to push myself up, my cell phone began to ring. I reached my hand out for my cell phone and flipped my cell phone open. Apparently it was Mikaela, she wanted me to go to Samuel's house right now. She was on her way towards Samuel's house as well.

After showering, I got dressed in my plain dark green hoodie jacket over a white t-shirt, dark blue baggy jeans, and white sneakers. I didn't want Samuel or Mikaela to see the clothes Bumblebee bought for me because they will totally never let it down, ever. I grabbed my backpack that has my dress, shoes, and everything in it. I swung it over my shoulder and grabbed my black framed glasses.

I opened my window and closed it after I got out and was standing on the roof. I steadied myself before jumping down to the ground, somersaulting a few times before coming to a complete halt. I dusted the grass off my jacket and jeans while crossing the road. Bumblebee sometimes sees me jumping from the roof and he scolds me every time he saw me doing that. He said that someday I'll get hurt from jumping through my room, which is located on the second floor.

The Witwicky residence never seemed to be a quiet one. Every morning, Judy and Ron seemed to fight because of some blings on the dogs. I never also seemed bored with this family, Samuel's parents might be quite aggressive, but they're both caring towards Samuel, Mikaela, and I.

I knocked on the door twice.

"Ma! Someone's at the door! It's Jen! Can you get it? I'm in the toilet!" I heard Samuel yelled.

I'm guessing he's lying, I mean how can anyone heard the door knocked when they're in the bathroom?

"Ah, you're just lazy cuz' you're drying your hair with my hairdryer!" Judy screamed as she opened the door.

"Hi sweetie!" Judy greeted. I smiled nervously and she let me inside her house.

"Thank you, Mrs. Judy." I slightly bowed my head.

"Breakfast?" She asked as I sat down.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled. To my left, Ron was reading his newspaper and Judy was preparing breakfast. I placed my backpack on the floor and Wheelie, rolled over towards my bag. Brains also followed his friend; I rolled my eyes as they both opened my bag.

"Hey toots," Brains called. I glanced over to him and to Ron, who was still reading his newspaper. I kneeled right in front of Brains and Wheelie, while Brains was holding my envelope. I face palmed, I literary forgot about that. I should've left it in my room. "What's this? Is it some kind of money or something?" The laptop continued.

Grinning, I took the envelope away from Brains.

"This, Mr. Brains is my future." I answered.

"Future?" Wheelie questioned. "You mean it can predict your future?! Cool! Predict mine!" He said excitedly.

I laughed and sat back on the chair. Wheelie and Brains climbed up the chair and onto the table. Judy came back with a stack of pancakes and maple syrup. She placed a plate in front of me, Ron, Samuel, Mikaela (even though she hasn't arrived yet), and for herself. She furrowed her eyebrows down as she saw Wheelie and Brains on the table, wheeling around.

"Alright! Off! I don't want any robots on the table!" Judy screamed and knocked the two off the table using her metal bat. She turned to me with a smile. She placed the bat down. "What is that dear? Is that an invitation you got from your boyfriend?" She winked.

I shook my head and gave her the envelope.

After a minute of reading the letter and mumbling to herself as she was reading, Judy screamed… out loud, making Ron threw his newspaper up and fall back from the chair. Wheelie and Brains wheeled towards Judy's leg demanding for answered while I just buried my face in my arms, completely embarrassed. Judy was the first one to find out, well more like I gave the letter to her, that I got a full scholarship.

"Oh my GOSH! Sweetheart! Congratulations! Oh Ron! Come and read this!" Judy skipped happily towards her husband while he was struggling to stand up. She helped him only to read the letter and I just laughed at her enthusiasms. "Look! Our little Jen is going to college in a Medical University! In a full scholarship! Oh this is so exciting!" She released Ron and he came back down to the floor.

"That's nice dear," Ron replied as he sat back down on the chair.

"Hey! Be a little excited! Our little Jenny is going to college and you're being a big lazy ass! Where's your enthusiasm for the girl?" Judy makes a face and Ron glanced over towards me with a look and I replied with a shrug.

"Yo Judy? What did that letter said?" Wheelie shouted.

"Wheelie! Brains! Do you know that Jen got a full scholarship to one of the world's top Medical University?" Judy asked with a big smile.

"No," Wheelie and Brains said in unison.

"But don't tell the others, you guys are the first one to find out and I don't know how the others are going to react to this news. So can you keep this as a secret?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, our lips are sealed!" Judy squealed and returned the letter to me. "That means you two too," Judy glanced down to faced Wheelie and Brains.

They both didn't answer her and Judy grabbed her bat. "Okay, okay! We'll keep it a secret! Just don't hit us with that bat of yours!" Wheelie pleaded.

"Thank you," I smiled at them.

Then Samuel came running down the stairs and Mikaela entered the house. I turned towards the two drones and put a finger right in front on my mouth. They both did a zip with their mouth and winked an optic at me. I nodded my head as Samuel kissed Mikaela and they sat right next each other. Then, Bumblebee's holoform appeared right beside me. He smiled and ruffs my hair.

The whole family is here.

"So…, Babe? what the plan today?" Samuel placed a kiss on Mikaela's temple.

"We're getting ready at base and help some of the Autobots get ready!" Mikaela chirped.

"Sounds like a plan." Samuel answered as he finished his breakfast.

The three of us finished our breakfast and was off towards base, but before that. I make sure that Wheelie and Brains doesn't leak the information out to the other Autobots. They both agreed after Judy threatened them with a metal bat. Bumblebee was getting suspicious, but I convinced him that nothing was wrong.

As soon as we arrived at base, William and Robert greeted us with their smiles.

"Hey! There they are!" Robert grinned as he shook hands with Samuel.

"C'mon, the Autobots are waiting for the three of you." William said.

I took a deep breath, thinking of a plan to tell the Autobots, and the others. Maybe I should tell William or Jolt or Ratchet or Moonracer first. I decided that I should tell the Lennox first. Before William could even jogged towards the hangar while everybody was already jogging towards there, I placed my hand on his shoulder to stop him. It did and he gave me a look.

"Jen? What's wrong?" William asked curiously.

I reached for my backpack and grabbed the envelope. I gave it to William with a frown; I was going to trick him because I want to think that I got a letter from the teacher, saying that I didn't pass high school. That worked for a second, but he quickly was grinning happier than ever. He embraced me with a big bear hug and spinned me around.

"Holy shit! Jen! Congratulations! Wow. Just wow, I'm very happy for you. Has your Parents know about this?" William asked.

I shook my head and sighed with a smile, "No apparently they don't, only Mrs. Judy, Mr. Ron, Mr. Wheelie, and Mr. Brains knew about this and now you." I said.

"Well, have you told the other Autobots?" He asked as the both of us walked towards the hangar.

"No, not yet… I'm going to tell them, sooner or later." I answered.

William nodded.

* * *

Will and Jen entered the hangar and were greeted by chaos. Wheeljack was covered in black dust along with Perceptor, Prowl, the ice cream twins, and Bulkhead. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were standing proud at their height as they saw the two humans entered the hangar. Barricade and Prowl was dragging the Wreckers along with the ice cream twins towards the brig as the others tries to clean the black dust from the hangar.

"Good morning, Major Lennox, Jen." Optimus kneeled down.

"Morning, Optimus, Magnus." William greeted and Jen nodded her head.

"Are you wearing glasses? I didn't know…" Ratchet mumbled.

"Yeah, I lost my contact lens so I went to the doctor and he said that it's not going to be in stock in a week." Jen explained and somehow Ratchet looked hurt.

"You went to a human doctor?" He asked.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you feeling Doctor Ratchet." Jen smiled nervously.

Mikaela jogged towards her and grabbed her wrist, trying to break the silence. "So? Are you ready?" She asked with a smile.

"For what? Getting ready for prom? I think that it's a bit too early don't you think?" Jen questioned.

"You're right, it's a bit too early, so what do we do to pass the time?" Mikaela asked.

"How about you girls start by helping us wash our alt-modes? I wanna look good when the ladies admire my body work." Hot Rod smirked as Sam, the lambo twins, along with Ironhide snorted.

"The only one who'll admire your body work is the guys." Sam said as he crossed his arms. Hot Rod glared at him.

Yes, Hot Rod is one of the Autobots who are coming with Sam, Mikaela, and Jen to the prom along with the lambo twins, Bumblebee, Mirage, Arcee, Jazz, Jolt, Blurr, and Smokescreen. The three don't know why the other doesn't want to come, but they seemed to be uncomfortable around that the crowd that's all teenagers.

"Alright, I think these guys needs cleaning up to do. They're filthy!" Mikaela placed her hands on her hips as the Autobots exchange looks at each other.

"See…" Hot Rod crossed his arms. "She agrees!"

* * *

**A/N: So Jen is going to college and won't tell the Autobots! What's gonna happen next?**

**Special thanks to:  
Elizabeth Jaris, killingperfectionXD, Jovie Black, and EywaxBaby.  
For adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Elizabeth Jaris, mjkcsk, Haag, Lizzie Hopscotch, Chippr, Kimmie98, WishingWanderer, Ohsnapitskate, and EywaxBaby  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames.**

**R&R Please ^^**


	32. Chapter 32: Prom Night

**A/N: A new chap! And I'm a bit disappointed because I don't know how to write a prom fic or dancing fic… So sorry…?**

Heavenslilagl420: **Thank you ^^ and happy holidays too!**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Yup ^^, sorry if the prom scene isn't good enough… I such at dancing and prom things… I have search Breakaway, but haven't got the correct image yet, but maybe…**

Naughtia: **XD**

guest: **Nice! Defiant revenge indeed!**

Queen of Dorks: **Thank you ^^**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Don't worry, FF blocked the word… I don't even know what word is it… I haven't read Twilight, but my friend force me to watch the last one.**

Guest: **Thank you ^^ here's the next one.**

Darkpoisonivy: **Thank you ^^**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you ^^ poor Ratchet…**

Tavia99: **Merry Christmas! XD**

Lady Minuialwen: **XD**

Smoshaholic123: **XD**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Yeah! Bad parents! Yeah… Autobots are going to glitch!**

CrazyFanGirl1999: **XD**

SJSGirl: **Yeah… They'll be spark broken!**

ForgotMyName2Day: **XD**

Kimmie98: **Yeah… that's right.**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever, for being a beta to this story!**

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet… So sorry for any mistakes…**

* * *

Chapter 32: Prom Night

"HEY! Watch where you're pointing that hose!" William yelled to Robert.

I chuckled at the black haired soldier, who was washing Ironhide's truck form. Apparently, everyone is involved to clean up the whole Autobot army and I'm not joining them. I want to, but I can't. Ratchet forbids me to help wash the Autobots' alt-mode. He didn't give an excuse, but I can guess that he didn't want me to get too tired and fainted. He should've known that I'm not that sick anymore, it's been a few weeks since I was hit by that car.

Barricade, Prowl, and Soundwave are still working on that case. They won't stop until they find the culprit that hit me at top speed. The three officers confiscated the 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback or the Silver Fox as evidence along with the hair and footage. I don't have any suspect to tell Barricade and the others. I mean nobody ever notices me, well, except the bullies and my family, most of them. I told the Autobots to just let the case go, but they wouldn't listen to me.

"Jazz! Don't be a coward! I'm not using sandpaper!" Robert suddenly yelled, breaking my thoughts. I glanced down from the catwalk and saw him chasing Jazz around with a rag. Confused, I raised an eyebrow. The dark skinned man was holding a rag or is it sandpaper? I can't tell, too far for me to see from up here.

"I ain't fallin' fo' tat trick anymore! Yar 'oldin' sandpaper n I know it!" Jazz yelled in his alt-mode.

"How do you know?" Robert stopped chasing him and takes a look over to his hand, which was holding sandpapers.

"You just scratched my paintjob!" Jazz dropped the accent.

"Ups…"

I giggled as I kept on hearing what they were arguing about. Glancing around the hangar, I found most of the Autobots were clean from mud and dirt. My watch said that it was already four in the afternoon. I can't believe that they've spend four hours to clean the army. It was boring to sit and just watch, but it was also amusing not to get wet or chased around. My feet were starting to feel numb. I struggled to stand on both foot, but it seemed to fail since I was feeling the slight pain from my sleeping feet.

A minute or two later, after I straightened my sitting position, my feet was starting to wake up again. I shakily stood up, holding on to the railing, giving support. I stared down and didn't see Ratchet or Jolt anywhere in the hangar, so I guess that they both are in the med bay. My back was right beside me, I stared at it for a moment before deciding to tell Ratchet and Jolt the news first. At least they will take it better than the others, since they both are doctors.

I swung my back over my shoulder and walked towards med bay, that's located in the second hangar beside the hangar I was in. I avoided getting sprayed by water and getting hit by a soapy sponge. Hey, even if I want to help them wash the Autobots, I still don't want to get wet. It'll take more time for me to get ready for the prom and Mikaela would be delighted to help me. I don't need anyone to cover my face with any makeup or accessory on my hair. It's heavy and it's annoying.

Med bay was coming into view. The doors suddenly slid open by itself. My head peeked inside to look what was going on and quickly pull my head back to hide behind the doors because there's an oversized wrench that was thrown to my direction. The red wrench hit the metal wall and it created a giant hole. I started to rub my forehead, thinking that it could've been my head or neck.

"Ratchet –calm down," I heard Jolt trying to calm an angry Ratchet down.

"I will not calm down! What were you thinking Magnus?! You should've just escape when a gang was trying to hijack your alt-mode!" Ratchet protested.

Ultra Magnus let out a chuckle, "But Ratchet… Another car was being hijacked, I have to rescue those Earth femmes." He defended.

I smiled to myself; Ultra Magnus is so kind to others.

"You could've scared them with your bi-pedal mode…" Jolt suggested.

"True," Ultra Magnus said. "But we need to keep our existence as a secret." he continued.

He got a point there.

Ultra Magnus turn to the door; I flinched and hide behind the door again. The Prime's cousin let out a chuckle as I tried to hold my breath. I know that I shouldn't have overheard their conversation, it was an accident. I really didn't mean to listen to his conversation.

"Janette, come in," Ultra Magnus said as I took a deep breath and stepped inside the med bay, receiving a shock look from Ratchet and Jolt. "What brings you here at Ratchet's Medical Bay? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head with a small smile, "No, I'm not hurt or anything. But thank you for asking." I paused for a moment. "I kind of overheard your conversation; you were brave to rescue those girls without reviling your true form, Mr. Magnus."

Ratchet and Jolt chuckled as Ultra Magnus coughed.

"Thank you," Ultra Magnus smiled, his holoform activated. My eyes widened as I saw his holoform. He was beaten up pretty good. He was bruised and almost had cuts all over his arm. It was horrifying compared to his bi-pedal mode. He seemed to notice my shock and gave an encouraging smile. "Do not worry about these wounds that I have received. It is nothing compared to what I used to have back then." He said.

"Yeah, which means more work for me," Ratchet grumbles. Then suddenly, a bright idea flashed through his mind. "Jen? Why don't you start your training with Ultra Magnus' holoform? It'll be a great experience for your future." He said.

I hesitantly nodded. I want an early experience on how to treat a patient. Ultra Magnus seemed to agree on this training. His holoform sat on an empty chair as I grabbed any ointment and bandages I need to clean his cuts. Before I start my first attempt to clean cuts and treat bruises, I glanced over to Ratchet and he was fixing Ultra Magnus' bi-pedal mode. I grabbed a wet cloth when Jolt's holoform appeared out of nowhere and he was watching my every move.

At the same time, when I was cleaning Ultra Magnus' cuts, Ratchet was fixing the leaking spot on Ultra Magnus' arm. He suddenly flinched, making both Ratchet and I raised our hands.

"Sorry," The both of us said at the same time while Jolt let out a soft chuckle.

Ultra Magnus let out a soft sigh, he smiled soon after. "No worries… it's not your fault, Janette. Ratchet just hit the nerve spot." He said.

Ratchet scoffed, "Yeah… Blame the CMO for everything." He sarcastically said and glared at the blue mech.

Jolt cleared his throat to hide his laugh. I giggled and continue to clean Ultra Magnus' cuts. The medic beside me began to guide me towards every cut and bruise that needs to be patch up. I'm doing a great job at it too! I didn't faint seeing so many bruises and cuts on Ultra Magnus' body. Usually I would faint seeing someone so badly injured and I would do that if I remember what I look like when that car hit me.

"Use Arnica on his bruise, it'll speed the healing." Jolt pointed out as I just nodded.

"Very good," Jolt complimented. "–for a beginner, you're learning faster than we thought." He smiled.

"How do you feel, Magnus?" Jolt asked the peterbilt's holoform.

Ultra Magnus stood up and nodded, "Better than before," He flexed his shoulders and sat back down. "Thank you Janette." He smiled.

"You're welcome… Thank you too, Mr. Magnus. For being my first ever patient," I smiled back.

"JEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The four of us flinched as we heard Mikaela screamed my name.

I turned to Ratchet, Jolt, and Ultra Magnus. They gave me a reassuring smile while I gave an apologetic smile. I grabbed my backpack and I didn't realized when I swung it over my shoulder. A piece of paper fell out of my bag.

"Jen, wait! You drop something." Jolt called out. I spun around and I winched. He got my letter. His electric blue eyes widened as he read the address. I groggily started to walk towards him as Ratchet and Ultra Magnus gave Jolt strange looks. The blue haired mech opened the envelope and read the letter from Würzburg University at Würzburg, German. "H-How? When? And wow…" He grinned.

That was the first time I saw Jolt grinned. I smiled and answered, "Mr. Evans signed me up for that and just yesterday."

Suddenly, I was embraced in a hug. "Congratulations Jen, you've earn this scholarship to German. I'm very proud of you." Jolt said.

"SLAG! Are you serious Jolt?" Ratchet's holoform appeared beside Jolt.

Jolt nodded and handed the letter for Ratchet and Ultra Magnus to read.

"Primus," Ratchet breathes. He turned his head towards me and gave a hug. What's with the hugs today? "Congratulations! Have you told your parents and the others yet?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not all… Only you three, Mr. Wheelie, Mr. Brains, and Mr. Samuel's parents and as for my parents… No, I haven't told them. They're a bit busy at the moment." I sighed.

Ultra Magnus patted my shoulder, "Do not worry, Janette… I shall accompany you to talk with your creators." He smiled.

I laughed, "No thank you… I think I'll tell them myself…"

"Alright, if that is your wish," Ultra Magnus nodded.

"JANETTE JONES! COME HERE THIS INSTANT! WE NEED TO GET READY AND WE'RE ALREADY BEHIND SCHEDULE!" The four of us flinched again as Mikaela's yelling was getting louder.

I smiled nervously at Ratchet, Jolt, and Ultra Magnus and they nod. After Jolt handed back my letter, I started to walk towards the giant doors that opened with a soft hiss.

"Oh wait! Do you want us to tell the others about this news?" Jolt yelled as he ran towards me.

"No thank you, I'll tell them myself." I said.

* * *

Jen ran towards the other hangar as fast as her leg could run, because she doesn't feel like facing Mikaela's wrath. Her sneakers squeaked against the metal floor as she halted in front of an angry black haired girl. The blonde panted heavily as she put her hand on her chest and on her knee for support. Her breathing went back to normal speed when she straightened up after a minute of catching her breath.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jen grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry doesn't cover it!" Mikaela huffed.

Jen stared at the taller girl in front of her. Mikaela was already dressed up in her prom dress and was already neat and tidy, no more damped hair or soggy clothes or even faded makeup. She wore a short knee-length black and white flower dress with a white corsage on her left wrist, probably from Sam. She also wore white high heels. Her hair was put in locks that fell over her shoulders. In a way to tell, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Look at you! You didn't even wear the dress!" Mikaela started to cry.

Jen began to panic as she saw her friend was crying because she wasn't wearing the dress Mikaela picked out for her. She glanced over to the others and they only gave her a shrug.

"Uh… Um… Look, Ms. Mikaela. I have the dress. It's right here, in my bag, I'll go put it on. Just wait five minutes and I'll be ready okay?" Jen smiled nervously.

"And you'll let me do your hair and makeup?" Mikaela sobbed.

Jen let out a soft groan, but nodded. "Yes…"

"Great! C'mon girl! Let's go!" Mikaela suddenly stopped crying and ran towards the bathroom of the hangar.

Jen's jaw dropped, until Sam came to her and pat her back. "Close your mouth before you caught flies…" He chuckled.

"What just happen?" Jen asked, obviously surprised.

"Oh… Mikaela just tricked you by doing one of her fake cries. She's real good isn't she? She'll be a great actress when she grows up." Sam laughed.

"I can't believe this…" Jen face palmed as she walked towards the bathroom.

After Jen entered the bathroom, Sam turned to the mechs that were going with him to the prom. The nine Autobots, minus Arcee, was in their alt-modes, staying completely still when they saw Sam in a black tux.

"So… Let's see what you mech got for the prom dress-code." Sam clapped his hands.

"Dress? We have to wear a dress?!" Bumblebee's holoform panicked and glanced down to take a good look at his tux. "Oh no, nu uh, no way, there is no way, I'm going to wear a dress!" He waved his hands in front of his face.

Sam and the others laughed. "Bee, my man… You don't wear a dress, you wear a tux. Girls wear dresses, boys wear tuxs. Get the picture?" Smokescreen placed his arm around Bumblebee's shoulder and slapped him lightly.

"But- I thought that- SAM!" Bumblebee chased Sam around the hangar.

"Hey-Bee! Why-are-ya-chasing-Sammy-boy-for? He-didn't-told-you-to-wear-a-dress-well-he-did-but-he-didn't-mean-it-oh-look! There's-somethin'-on-yar-head-Sam." Blurr said it really quickly and placed his hand in front of him.

Sam hit his hand and fell flat on the floor while groaning.

"Dude! What was that for?!" Sam yelled as he stood up while rubbing his head.

Blurr shoved something for him to look, "Look! A-bug-was-on-yar-forehead! So-I-did-ya-a-favor!" He grinned happily.

"Right, right, you guys ready?" Sam asked curiously at the other Autobots and they all nodded. "Don't forget to bring corsages." He noted.

"What's tat?" Jazz asked, confused.

"Look it up," Sam said as he adjusted his tie.

The Autobots did as told.

"So? What's with the flower bracelets?" Jolt shrugged.

"Dunno, it's like a prom thing. Girls wear them 'cause, I dunno, they just do." Sam also shrugged.

"Uh… Where do we suppose to get them?" Mirage asked, his thick Italian accent kicking in.

"Buy 'em. Easy right?" Sam grinned. "Ah there's my date," He continued as he approached Mikaela. "You're pretty quick in dressing Jen up." He kissed her forehead.

"Awww, thank you. C'mon Jen, let's go." Mikaela said as she dragged her blonde friend to walk faster.

"I would walk faster if you didn't choose this shoe, I hardly can even move in these…" Jen sighed heavily as she steadied herself.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker eyes widened as they saw Jen wearing a slight opened dress, well, not that opened, but this was the openness thing she ever wore since they've met. She was wearing a white and blue princess-cut dress, the top is colored white with laces and a big ribbon with a blue rose on the middle, the blue skirt was layered down to her knees with white laces on the tip of every layer, a pair of baby-blue short heels, a black watch, and a black backpack on her shoulders. Her hair was styled in small locks and a few white flower hairclips.

"Slag…" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave a low whistle.

"I know right? See Jen-," Mikaela paused as she still saw Jen was wearing her black wrist G-shock watch and a black backpack on her shoulders. "Hold on there, girl! I thought I told you not to wear that watch and backpack!" She scolded.

Jen glanced over to her wrist and to her shoulders, "But I like my watch and backpack."

"Just not tonight sweetie, we'll keep it for you." Elita-One smiled as Jen took off her watch and backpack.

"Thank you, Mrs. Prime." Jen gave a smiled.

"No problem, have fun!" Elita-One grinned. "Don't do anything stupid alright boys?" She winked at the mechs, who blushed in return.

"We won't," They all answered.

"Hey, does this dress have any pockets or something? I need a pocket to keep my cell phone and wallet." Jen whispered to Arcee, who only shook her head.

"Nope," Arcee answered. "But you could always wear a purse."

"Why would I wear a purse? It's small; you can't even keep anything in there. But I would like a shoulder bag." Jen grinned.

"You mean a man-purse?" Arcee corrected.

"I do NOT wear a purse!" Hot Rod suddenly yelled.

The girls blinked at each other before laughing with the rest of the Autobots and human soldiers. Hot Rod was just sometimes clueless about fashion, like Jen. Even Bumblebee is more stylish than anyone.

* * *

Sideswipe was very nervous, this was his very first prom and he was going with Jen! Well, not exactly because he hasn't asked her yet. Neither has any other boy, like he's ever going to let Earth mechs near his femme. He glanced over to his right and quickly locked his gaze back to the road. He can't even concentrate when he saw Jen was wearing a dress. It was a rare sight indeed; this night was a special occasion, the only occasion that Jen will wear a dress.

"So… Um… Mr. Swipe?" Jen called his name, but he didn't respond. "Mr. Swipe? Mr. Swipe? Are you listening?" She didn't get her answer, so she shakes his shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh? What?" Sideswipe finally snaps out of his daydream.

"I was saying 'Are you okay? You seemed to space-out a lot'." Jen asked.

"Oh… okay, sorry…" Sideswipe apologized. "It's just that you look… so beautiful." He blushed.

Jen blushed and turned her head away to hide her blush. She gulped and took a deep breath, "You also look… cute?" She gave a sheepish smile.

"Cute? I look cute?" Sideswipe laughed. "I thought you're going to say that I look really dashing handsome than Sunny!" He grinned happily.

"_I heard that."_ Sunstreaker's voice filled the cab.

Both Sideswipe and Jen stared at the radio for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Wew~," Sideswipe took a deep breath. "Hey… You're wearing the necklace we bought you!" He pointed his finger to the metal necklace dangling around her neck.

Jen giggled, "Yes… I do wear it…" She smiled.

"Good, so it can be a symbol that you're ours." Sideswipe smirked and winked. Jen cleared her throat as she blushed. "So are you going to dance at the prom?" he asked.

"No," Sideswipe's expression fell. "I don't want to. I mean I can't dance…" She admitted.

Sideswipe sighed in relief. "So… How about saving a dance for me and Sunny?" he smiled.

"Sure… but I hope you don't mind getting your foot stomp or your ribs being elbowed."

Sideswipe laughed.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to our Prom! Please sign in your name," Adel Fran, one of the Prom organizers, greeted us.

Samuel, Mikaela, and I signed the Autobots' name and we sign in our names too of course. All of us entered the gym and I quickly covered my ears. The loud DJ music was really bugging me. The lights were changing in different colors making my eyes blurring. I should've worn my glasses; I can't because Mikaela took them and wouldn't give it back until prom is over. So I have to get used to seeing with contact lens again. I blinked a few times before getting shoved around the gym.

I finally come to a full stop at the corner of the gym. There were a lot of students dancing at the dance floor. I saw a few chair, so I sat there, observing the others dancing with each other. I spotted Samuel and Mikaela getting attention from other students, they'll make a perfect prom King and Queen for sure! Smokescreen was talking to a few football players. Mirage was being asked by a bunch of girls to dance with one of them, but he seemed to refuse every girl that asked him. Hot Rod was already dancing with a black hair girl. Blurr was confusing the guys, but seemed to catch attention from the girls. Arcee and Jazz were dancing on the dance floor with Samuel and Mikaela. Although I didn't see Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jolt anywhere at the gym, where are they?

"Hey Jen!" I heard Bumblebee's voice called my name. I turned my heads towards him. "So uh… You want to dance?" He asked.

"Oh no Mr. Bee… I can't dance. I'll probably hurt you," I said.

"Nonsense! Sammy is a bad dancer too! See?" Bumblebee jabbed his thumb to Samuel, who was doing the disco moves. I snickered as Mikaela laughed beside him, doing the same moves as Samuel. "Sammy is bad at dancing yet, he's still dancing! C'mon… I'm sure you can dance." He offered a hand for me to take.

"Okay, but sorry if I hurt you…" I smiled and take his hand.

Bumblebee grinned happily as he dragged me to the dance floor. I stayed still while he started to break-dance. He seemed to have done research on dancing. While Bumblebee was break-dancing, I was only standing there like a statue. Suddenly, students began to circle both Bumblebee and I. Taking a deep breath, I scooted away from the dance floor, but Bumblebee grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"C'mon Jen, you can dance a little right? Just follow my lead and dance!" He seemed to be confident about his plan.

I nodded and began to follow his dancing skills well except the baby-freeze because, you know… I'm wearing a dress right now and it's annoying. I don't know a lot about break-dancing, but after seeing Bumblebee break-dancing like that. I kind of, was starting to follow his move. I grabbed his offering hand and he twirled me closer. He helped me back-flipped carefully and we both froze. Bumblebee's face was inches away as he held me by my waist.

We both panted and I blushed. I never break-dance in public before, I only dance when I was alone or in the bathroom. I usually would stomp other people's foot like my ballet dance instructor when I was only ten. He eventually gave up and started to teach my sister. He loved her ballet and expelled me from ballet school. So I started to watch people in the streets break-dancing while sitting at the pavement, maybe that's because why I can follow Bumblebee's techniques.

"That was awesome! Where did you learn to break dance like that?" Bumblebee asked as he gave a tight hug.

"At the streets, maybe?" I answered unsurely while walking to the bleachers.

Bumblebee sat down beside me and panted. "Never thought you could keep up with me…" He leaned against my shoulder.

I smiled and took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to pass the next dance." I said.

"Then I'm staying here with you," Bumblebee grinned. "Do you want some punch?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Wait here okay?" Bumblebee said as he stood up.

I smiled and watched as the students started to slow-dance. I watch as every single one of them paired up with each other and began to move back and forth. I was so preoccupied with the slow-dancing view, that I didn't even realize Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat beside me. I glanced over to my right when I felt someone wrapped his arm on my shoulders.

"Mr. Swipe? Mr. Streaker? What are you two doing here? I thought you were dancing?" I smiled.

"We didn't," Sunstreaker gave a smile. "We saw that you were dancing with Bee… You were great… I thought you didn't know how to dance." He said.

I nodded, "I don't know how to formal dance."

"So… Shall we dance? You did promise to save a dance just for me and Sunny." Sideswipe bowed.

I giggled as I was about to take his hand, but someone shove me away. I raised an eyebrow as I saw both Kate and Mandy with Frankie's group. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Oh I will love to dance with you!" Kate squealed happily.

"Huh? Wait! I didn't ask you!" Sideswipe complained, but he was already dragged to the dance floor.

"FRAG! I don't want to dance with you!" Sunstreaker refused as Mandy dragged him to the dance floor beside Sideswipe and Kate.

I giggled as they both groaned, although I do feel sorry for them. I glanced around to find Bumblebee and found him. He was panicking because he was dancing with Frankie. I guess they're very popular around the female student population around Tranquility high. I don't blame them for being cute. Did I just think that?

"May I have this dance?" I heard someone asked from behind me.

I turned around and saw Jolt, adjusting his glasses and smiling. I nodded. "Sure, but I hope you can handle me stepping on your foot and elbowing you on the ribs." I said.

Jolt chuckled. I placed my right hand on his left hand and my left hand on his shoulder. I stared down to keep my foot from stepping on Jolt's foot. I heard him chuckled again.

"My holoform doesn't feel anything, I turned off the pain." Jolt explained.

"Oh… I see," I nodded. "So… How come you didn't dance with the other girls?" I asked curiously.

Jolt shrugged, "I don't like them."

I chuckled as the both of us glancing over to the other Autobots. Jolt and I snickered as we saw Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee struggling to break free from Kate, Mandy, and Frankie. Jazz and Arcee seemed to enjoy themselves like Samuel and Mikaela. Smokescreen and Hot Rod also seemed to enjoy themselves too. Mirage… not exactly and as for Blurr, he seemed to be happy near the table of refreshments.

"Have you told them yet?" Jolt questioned.

I shook my head, "No… Not yet…"

"Jen, you're leaving in three weeks… How will they react when they hear the news, if you kept on delaying to tell them?" Jolt sighed.

I sighed, "I don't know… I'll tell them eventually." I answered as I leaned my head against his chest.

* * *

"Alright you love birds! It's time to vote for the Prom King and Queen! Please go to our school website and entered the nominees for the King and Queens! The most couple who gets the vote wins! Are you ready? NOW!"

Jen pulled out her cell phone from her hidden pocket in her bow. She opened the school website and voted for Sam and Mikaela for King and Queen. She glanced over to Jolt and found out that he was voting for the same couple as her.

After five minute of voting, the poll finally closed and Mr. Evans came up to the stage.

"Alright you kiddies, let's see who wins the title of Prom King and Queen!" Mr. Evans opened his cell phone to see the votes.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nodded, they both were still dancing with Kate and Mandy. The twins decided to do a switch by scooting away and let Kate and Mandy dance with each other. The twins quickly dove down to the floor and crawled to Bumblebee and Frankie, they both feel sorry for the scout and decided to help. Sideswipe grabbed some guy with glasses and tapped Bumblebee's shoulder. The scout grinned and twirled Frankie, long enough to make the switch.

"Thanks…" Bumblebee whispered as he ducked down.

"You're welcome, but stay away from Jen!" Sideswipe half whispered half screamed.

"Right, right, and she's with Jolt now." Bumblebee rolled his eyes. "Wait! Have you guys vote yet? I'm voting for Sammy and Mikky!" He grinned as he voted, through his mind.

"Same here, I ain't voting for Mandy." Sunstreaker smirked.

"Or Kate." Sideswipe added.

"Or Frankie," Bumblebee shivered.

"Alright! And the winner is…" The three of them glanced up to the teacher and gulped. They really don't want to be voted with those three girls. "Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela Banes! Congratulations my students! You've won the title of King and Queen!" He exclaimed happily.

Sam and Mikaela stared in disbelieve. "Go on! You two have won!" Jen gave a gentle push.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!" Mikaela smiled widely.

"Me too…" Sam breathes.

"Well, you two better believe it!" Mr. Evans smiled as he crowned both Sam and Mikaela.

"No! That's my crown! Give it to me!" Kate suddenly yelled as she climbed up the stairs.

Sam quickly stood in front of Mikaela to protect his queen. Sideswipe snickered, thinking that she found out that he did a switch with his twin. Then someone grabbed her and dragged her away from the stage. Jen gave a chuckle as Jolt did the same. They both watch as Kate and her friends exited the building with furious looks.

"C'mon, Ladies and Gentlemen, give Sam and Mikaela some room!" Mr. Evans clapped his hands.

The new Prom King and Queen smiled sheepishly at each other, before snuggling to each other and dance. Jen and Jolt smiled at Sam and Mikaela. They both moved away from the crowd and to a less crowded place.

"Something tells me that you hacked into the votes." Jolt said.

"I didn't do it," Jen smiled and Jolt gave her a look. "Okay, maybe I did, but they both won fair and square. Someone actually hacked into the website first and voted for Trent, Emily, and Kate. I knew something was off, so I decided to hack into the website." She giggled.

Jolt wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You're so nice… and look," He pointed his finger to outside the gym. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are waiting for you outside. Go ahead and tell them. I'll tell Bumblebee, if you want." he suggested.

"Thank you," Jen smiled as she jogged towards Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Hey," Sideswipe smiled at Jen. "I thought you'll be dancing with Bee…"

Jen shook her head. "I did promise to save a dance with you two right?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah, but let's take it to someplace quieter. We want to hear the music right?" Sunstreaker said.

"How about the roof? Nobody ever goes there anymore." Jen suggested as she leaded the twins to the school entrance.

The twins nodded and followed the blonde girl in front of them. They quietly walk pass the empty halls as they made their way towards the school's roof. Soft footsteps echoed through the halls. As they walked up the stairs Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were beginning to get nervous. They were going to be just alone, at the school's roof, with no one bothering them. Only the stars and moon is there to watch them.

"Here we are…" Jen smiled and turned to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Awesome," Sunstreaker grinned as he glanced around. "Sides? You got the music?"

"Yup, here…"

Sunstreaker pulled Jen closer without any warning. They both began to dance as Sideswipe plays the music. They both continued to dance as the stars blinked at them. Suddenly, without notice, Jen steps on Sunstreaker's foot, making him flinch a bit.

"Sorry! I think we should stop…" Jen panicked.

"No, no, no, it doesn't hurt a bit." Sunstreaker smiled.

Sunstreaker spin out Jen and she slowly spins in, but ended up elbowing him on his ribs.

"Sorry!" Jen shouted.

"No, it's okay." Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe, who was laughing at him. "Alright then, let's kick it up a notch." He lifted Jen up bridal style and began to spin around quickly; making the girl tightened her grip around his neck. Sideswipe glared at his twin and huffed.

Sunstreaker and Jen lay on the roof while Sideswipe jogged towards them and sat down beside Jen. The three of them stared up into the night sky, filled with stars. They were enjoying to view, when all of the sudden, Jen remembered that she has to break the news to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker before their Sparks break into millions of pieces. She sat up and glanced over to the twins.

"Sides… Sunny…" Jen said their nicknames, making the twin quickly sit up right.

"You said our nicknames! Again!" Sideswipe cheered happily.

"Only for a special occasion," Jen smiled nervously. "Listen… I'm -," she was cut off when Sunstreaker suddenly gave her a hug.

"Would you call us that every time?" He asked.

"No," Jen answered firmly. "Listen, guys… I really hate to tell you this, but I'm going to college." She sighed heavily.

"We know that…" Sideswipe crossed his arms.

"You do?" Jen sighed in relief. "Then you must know that I'm leaving in three weeks." She smiled.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker froze. She said what?!

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh… What will happen now? Sorry about the lame chap… I never been to a prom or wear a dress before… And the dance scene between Sunny and Jen is from Princess Diaries 1. **

**Special thanks to:  
LemonLimePunch, Mobile Holmes, and LettuceOfJustice  
for adding to their favs!**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Reviews are very appreciated! And please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	33. Chapter 33: Mistletoe

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and alerts! You guys changed my moon from bad to good! And gosh... I have an idea bout making another crossover. How about a KH and OHSHC? Oh and there's an important note at the end.**

Jgoss: **Thank you so much!**

Stellar-Prime: **Four including English. Blame her parents and boss for that XD.**

Queen of Dorks: **Thank you and it's cool ^^. Same here, I have many chores as well…**

Guest: **Happy new years! And thank you ^^**

Naughtia: **Sorry for the late update…**

Tranzluver: **Here's the update ^^**

Autobot-Blurr 221: **Thanks C:**

Lady Minuialwen: **Thank you ^^**

Applejax XD: **XD It was Jen actually… XD**

Heavenslilagl420: **Thank you ^^**

Luna Unchiha666: **Thank you C:**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you and here's another chap ^^**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **XD Me too**

Phoenyx Starr: **Poor Twins…**

SJSGirl: **LOL that's true ^^**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for beta-ing this story!**

**Warning: This chap isn't beta-ed yet… Sorry for the mistakes! *bows head in apology***

* * *

Chapter 33: Mistletoe

I gave them a look as they crossed their arms and nodded. Sighing in relief, I gave them both a smile.

"W-We know that… Where is your college anyway? Maybe we can take you there every day." Sunstreaker coughed.

My eyes widened in shock. So they haven't heard anything about me going to college at Germany? A sad smile replaced my relief smile. I don't know how they will react when I tell them that I'm going to live with Christ and his family in Germany. I know that they didn't get along very well, but I guess they will be a bit relief when I tell them that Chris is going to be a dad.

"I think that's impossible," I answered. "I mean… you two can't just fly across the Atlantic Ocean, you need a ten hour flight towards Germany."

"SAY WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO GERMANY?!" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelled in unison, making me cringe and covered my ears.

I stood up, but before that, I glanced over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who was still paralyzed. Their faces show everything. They were shock, surprised, and somewhat furious. I knew that they were going to be shock, but furious? No idea. I took a deep breath as I leaned down and clapped my hands once to break them from being paralyzed. Their electric blue eyes blinked a few times before shaking their heads.

"Jen! How could you leave us?!" Sideswipe suddenly yelled, shaking my shoulders too.

I sighed, "I'm now leaving you." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sighed in relief. "I'm just going to be gone for four to five years." I stated and their faces went back to shock.

"You're going away for five years in Germany?!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"It's normal to go for four to five years in college." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell us that it was in Germany! For all I know that the 'Cons could be after you! Or worse, that Chris dude could be up to no good!" Sideswipe cracked his knuckles and stood up.

I sighed heavily. This is going to be harder than I thought. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were complaining on how I should've taken a college near Tranquility, but I ignored them anyway. They were too concern, to protective, I'm completely sure that no Decepticons would know about Chris and his family or the scholarship. Unless a Decepticon spy is eavesdropping, then that could be a problem.

"Please just calm down," I begged as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How could you tell us to calm down!" Sunstreaker ran his fingers through his hair as he paced around the roof.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Look, if you're worried about Chris then you have nothing to worry about." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Not-Nothing to worry about?! He could do something to you!" Sideswipe complained.

"He's going to be a dad," I stated.

"He could be –say what now?"

I placed my hands on their shoulder and leaned a bit forward. "I said, Chris is going to be a dad, Ms. Rose is a month pregnant, he told me through video-chat." I explained.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker mouthed an 'O'. Satisfied that I manage to calm them down, I decided to exited the roof and back to the prom. The Autobots, Samuel, and Mikaela might be worried because we've been gone for about a half an hour. I hope they don't start to tear the gym apart. As I started to walk down the steps, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker must've followed me because I heard footsteps from behind. As I was walking on the landing part of the staircase, either it was Sideswipe or Sunstreaker, he stopped me by grabbing my upper right arm. I spun around and saw Sunstreaker smiling down at me.

"Hold on there, cowgirl." Sunstreaker grinned. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Back to the gym… Why ask?" I questioned curiously.

"Well… We have to make the three weeks the best three weeks in your life!" Sideswipe chirped happily.

My eyes widened. I didn't expect him to say that. Nor did I expect the both of them to say anything after I break the news to them. I giggled at their enthusiasm, but my giggle turned into a full hearted laughter. I bet that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are looking at me with weird looks already. I felt that they place their hand on my shoulder to keep me calm.

I took a deep breath after laughing that long. "Thank you…, I really appreciate what you're trying to do." I placed my hand on their shoulder and gave a smile.

"Don't worry. We'll make it the best."

* * *

After the prom night, we eventually return back to base. I quickly dash towards the bathroom with my backpack and cleaned the makeup from my face and glitter off my skin. It was refreshing to have my face clean from makeup or any glittery things. That is the last time I'll fall for Mikaela's acting. I took off the dress off and wear my regular clothes. I never felt better in my life before! The heels were also killing me. I quickly shoved my feet to my white sneakers and tied the shoelaces. Ten minutes is all I need to take all of it off. I quickly went back to the main hangar.

"Wow… Ten minutes," Samuel whistled as he stared at his watch. "You beat your old record." He clapped his hand with a grin.

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms. Mikaela was still in her dress and was pouting about something. I raised my eyebrow while observing what she was holding. It was a digital camera, a new purple Sony Cybershot. Seeing her teary eyes, I immediately know what she was planning. Shaking my head in disapproval, Mikaela nodded happily. I quickly closed my ears as she started to rant about how I should've wait until she has taken a picture of all of us. I refused to get in that dress once more. One is enough and besides… The photographer took out pictures at the prom, so why should we take a picture again?

"Ms. Mikaela, I do not want to get my picture taken." I groaned.

"But please?" Mikaela pleaded.

"No." I stated firmly. I turn towards the twins. "Can I go home now? I need to check on Emily." I said with a sigh.

Sideswipe nodded, he leaned down as he twist and turn to his Red Lamborghini mode. I climbed in and waved goodbye to the others at base. From the side mirrors, I could see that Mikaela was disappointed that she didn't get a picture of me in a dress in her digital camera. Smiling happily that I have my backpack secured and with all of the papers inside, I glanced over to the driver's seat and didn't saw Sideswipe driving. Instead, I only saw nothing actually. Only the view from his side and I heard the radio playing music.

I sighed and leaned back against the leather seat. He must be upset about me leaving him and the others to go to College at Germany. I flipped my phone open and it says the twenty third of December, only two more days until Christmas. It might be awkward to be buying gifts for the Autobots, but I guess I could buy something for them, but what actually? And oversized pistol? How on Earth do I suppose to buy or even find such a thing? The oversized marker?

"Mr. Swipe," I called his name.

"_Yeah? What's wrong?"_ A reply came from the radio.

I stared at the radio for a moment, "What do you like?" I asked.

"_You," _He answered.

I laughed, "No really… What do you like?" I asked, thinking that it was a joke.

"_Nothing actually…"_ Sideswipe answered again. _"Well… I like killing Decepticons! Why ask?" _he asked curiously.

"Nothing… Just wondering," I smiled.

"_Uh… okay?" _

Sideswipe dropped me off at my house and I said him goodbye. I opened the front door and saw both my parents were watching TV with Emily in the middle. I almost forgot that it was movie night for them and Emily wouldn't miss it for the world. She looked really happy; I'm guessing that she has a good time with Trent. I gritted my teeth as his face flashing through my mind. Who knows what he has done to my little sister. I'm going to hit him if he does something to hurt Emily.

"Ah! Jenny! You're back!" Emily smiled brightly as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Good evening," I greeted as I approached the three of my family members. "Mom… Dad… Emily," I slightly bowed my head to my parents. They nod back as a respond. "I have something to tell all of you." I smiled nervously.

"What is it? Be quick… We're watching a movie." Dad said, almost as if he's irritated to me bothering their movie night.

I stiffened at mom's brown eyes and dad's blue eyes. I cleared my throat and forced a smile. "I… I got a scholarship in Germany's top Medical College." I said.

Mom and dad stared at me as if I was lying to them. I gave a reassuring smile and nod my head. My shoulder slightly slumped down as they just turn their heads away from me and back to the thirty five inch TV. I closed my eyes as I sighed heavily. I turned away from them to walk up the stairs, leaving them alone to enjoy their movie.

"Good… But I expect more from you, Jones. I never expected you to get a scholarship across the sea. I thought that you would go to Yale University or Harvard to be a Lawyer like your father." Mom said.

I never did turn back to the three; since I know that they were too busy watching the movie. "Alright… I will do my best at Germany." I answered with a sigh.

"Jen," Dad called out. I paused midway to the second floor. "When are you leaving? We need to arrange your room to be Emily's new doll room." he asked.

I closed my eyes as I gripped on the handrail. "In three weeks, I'm leaving in three weeks, dad." I answered as I continued my climb up the stairs.

"Hmm," Mom hummed. "Just in time for me to order a new handmade carved dollhouse that you always wanted Emily." I'm sure that she smiled at Emily.

"Yay!" Emily squealed happily.

"Anything for you dear,"

I bit back a chuckle. That's what they used to tell me. I quickly went inside my room and carefully closed the door behind me. I lay down on my bed as I threw my backpack to the chair beside my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before sighing. Remembering what my mom and dad said, I couldn't help but feel a bit neglected. I expected a congratulations or a hug from them, but I should've know better that they would never hug a daughter like me.

Usually mom would rant about everything. She is part Chinese and part American, and loves to talk about everything. She has dark brown eyes and has long black hair tied in a neat bun. Her side of the family is in China, running the family business. My mom's business is a famous silk factory, plus she's a famous Designer around the globe and earned the name of the Fashion Princess. She also got her works in magazines and other books.

My dad is part German and part American. He has short blonde hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. I don't understand why Emily and I got blue eyes, but maybe it was from his side of the family. He works as a famous Lawyer, who graduated from Harvard University. He even got Emily out from speeding tickets and threatened the police to throw them in jail. Of course, he would sometimes visit Germany, but apparently after seeing their acts for today. I think they're never going back to Germany because of me or they're never going to visit the town where the college is at.

I'm beginning to think that my parents hate me for some reason.

I gripped on my pillow and stared out the window. Samuel has finally return with Bumblebee and I'm guessing he already drop Mikaela off to her house. Seeing he was so happy with his family, makes me kind of jealous. Judy and Ron are both caring and loving to Samuel and even Mikaela. My mind trailed off to The Lennoxs, they're a nice family and Annabelle is just so sweet. William and Sarah are also nice. Even though Ironhide is a bit of a grouch, he's still nice and protective of the Lennox, and of course his Sparkmate, Chromia; a fun and loving wife to the Weapon Specialist.

A knock was heard from the door and I immediately sat on the edge of my bed.

"Can I come in?" Emily asked.

"Sure, you're already in anyway." I replied with a smile.

Emily handed me a glass of tea from a cup made from fine China. "Here… Maybe Mom's tea will cheer you up." She smiled as I took a sip.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"Congratulation on going to college at Germany," Emily gave a hug.

I returned the hug. "Thank you again, Emily." I gave a smile. "So? Did you have fun at the prom? Mr. DeMacro didn't hurt you now did he? If he did… I'll make sure he won't life tomorrow." I stated darkly.

Emily laughed nervously, "Nah! He wouldn't hurt a single fly! We just dance, drink a few, and kiss… That's all. Nothing happen, I swear." She gave me the puppy look.

I gave in, "Alright… I believe you. Thank you for the tea, Emily. I really need it…" I placed the tea cup back to the tray, beside the teapot. She smiled and exited my room. I was left once again in my own room, alone.

After a minute, I stood up to head towards the shower. I brushed my teeth as soon as I was done showering. Putting on my simple plain t-shirt and shorts, I climb into bed. I kept on staring at the ceiling until I finally felt my eyelids closing.

* * *

Morning came by quickly; I shot out of bed and went to my bathroom, doing the same ritual every day. I carefully placed on my contact lens; I hated this, if you place the contact lens in the wrong way. Your eye will irritate and it'll hurt for a few days! I stared at the mirror. My left eye twitch in annoyance since my hair was still curly. So I decided to pull it up in a ponytail. Sighing heavily that it would do for the day; I pulled out a long sleeved shirt, an oversized black sweater, black jeans, and my yellow scarf.

I grabbed my cell phone and my wallet along with my backpack, which I already emptied for space. Quietly tip toeing across the hall, I smile cracked up to my lips as I could hear my mom, dad, and Emily snoring peacefully, drifting into dreamland. As soon as I was at the garage, I stared at Emily's Porsche, mom's Harley Davidson V-Rod, and my dad's black modified Mustang Cobra. Finally, next to Emily's Porsche is my old blue bike. Chuckling to myself that this was pretty ridiculous to have an old blue bike parked beside a silver Porsche Turbo 911.

I exited the garage by opening it halfway up. I looked around the neighborhood and sighed in relief as I didn't saw anyone. The Witwickys seemed to be asleep in, since it was Saturday. Bumblebee was inside Ron's garage or back at base. I smiled to myself and paddled my way towards the open street mall. They sell everything there, it has a good quality, but it has a very economical prize. It was a half an hour trip towards the open mall, so I decided to list everybody.

The Witwickys, the Banes, the Lennoxs, the Autobots, my family, and Robert; so in total that's thirty seven people in total. It's a good thing that Mr. DeFazio gave me a couple of bonus this year or else I would be completely broke. So now what to buy them all? Maybe I should buy Samuel the Astronomy book he wanted, that's at the other side of the town. For Judy and Ron, I might but that new metal bat and the new mini garden Gnome. As for the others…, I don't really know yet…

"How much is this book?" I asked the seller.

The seller looked up from his book and sighed. "Twenty." He simply said.

"I'll take it… could you please wrap it?" I asked as he nodded. After waiting for five minutes, he finally came back with Samuel's wrapped present. I gave him the money and placed the book in my backpack along with Judy's bat and Ron's mini Gnome. I also bought the banes a new wrench for their Auto shop. For William and Robert, I bought them a BB ammo gun along with the ammos. I gave Sarah a new small hand bag, a teddy bear for Annabelle, a pair of boots for Emily, a teaspoon for mom, and a lawyer suitcase for dad. Now that has been covered, time to find what the Autobots want for Christmas. It was confusing because everything seemed too small for their size. Maybe I should buy them a bunch of canned wax… then again, it's a good idea.

I walked inside the large hardware store and scanned the area for a box of wax for cars. I got lost at the gardening department and had to ask for direction. I started to cough, probably because of the smell of Gasoline in the air from the lawnmowers. I quickly ran towards the place where they sell accessory for cars. I grabbed a box of car wax and the box said that it has thirty cans of wax; I shrugged and decided to buy it anyway. Optimus and Ultra Magnus may need extra, not that I'm calling them overweight or something, it's just that they're… tall and huge.

The box was a bit heavy since I had to carry my backpack, filled with wrapped presents and in my hand there's a box of wax, a lot of wrappers, and bows. Finally, I got in line to pay for the things that I bought, but apparently the cashier is having difficulties with the lady in front of me. She bought a product that the customer could only buy two in maximum because of the import product from China, and I just realized that the tea set is my family's design. The lady wasn't giving up, since she was going to buy ten sets. I slumped down and sighed heavily. This is going to be a long queue in line.

I cracked my knuckles and stood up straight, my back bone cracking from all the weight and waiting. I climbed on my bike and started to cough again, I smelled a scent that's really disturbing my nose. A group of bikers, stood not too far from the hardware store and they were smoking, which is dangerous for their lungs and all of the people around them. It's a good thing that there isn't anyone around here at this time of hour.

I glanced over to my watch and it showed two in the afternoon. I guess I should go buy lunch. I paddled towards the nearest food court out in the open field. I parked my bike next to the round table that I'm sitting at. I sighed deeply as I just decided to eat noodles and drink mineral water. I saw a lot of kids running around, trying to meet Santa at the middle of the open mall. I shook my head.

"You think we should buy this tree, Sarah?" I froze and cold sweat ran down through my body. I slowly turned around and saw William along with Sarah and Annabelle, which means Ironhide is not far and in a scale of one to a hundred, he and the others are also here too!

I quickly finish my noodles and drink as fast as I could, which ended up coughing. I stood up and quickly climbed onto my bike, pedaling as fast as I could away from the Lennoxs. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that William was staring at the place where I once sat down. I sighed in relief as he didn't found out that it was me. I quickly hit the brakes as I saw the twins along with Ironhide, Optimus, and Robert. I gulped and put every things in my backpack, it was getting heavier by the minute though. I parked my bike in the shades of a large tree and quickly hide near a decorated store. I peeked and saw that they were chatting with each other.

From the store that I was peeking from behind the tent, I grabbed a wig and big fake glasses. I quickly paid the employee and started to walk away from the tent only to get overshadowed by someone.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked from behind.

I turned around and saw a lady with glasses. "Oh never mind! Come on! We have been waiting for the Santa understudy! Hurry! We have to get you dressed! The kids aren't going to tell their wishes to each other!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a tent.

"B-But-," I tried to complain but she stopped me.

"No time! Quickly! Put this on!" She shoved me into the changing room and Santa's clothes.

I groaned and did as told. I changed my clothes to the itchy fabric and stuffed a lot of pillow to my stomach. I tied the boots, placed the fake beard and hair, the fake glasses, and red hat. I was having a hard time walking and I fell to the ground on my front, making me hard to stand back up. Eventually, I got up and walked outside the tent. Only to get surrounded by children, not that I mind or anything, but it was still horrifying. Who knew that kids were so eagerly to meet Santa Clause?

I sat on the chair and let one kid sit on my lap.

"Ho Ho Ho! What do you want little boy?" I faked the laugh and deepened my voice, hoping for the Autobots to NOT find out.

"Why do you sound like a girl Santa? And why is you tummy so soft? And why do you smell so nice? Is it Jasmine? OH! It is Jasmine!" The boy said happily. A fake smile twitched up to my lips. "And I want a baseball bat, a baseball cap, a new toy robot, and a new basketball!" He smiled happily again.

I nodded, "I will see what I can do, Ho Ho Ho!" I hold back a cough as I was laughing the famous 'hohoho'. I gave him a candy cane and he was off from my lap. Thank goodness he isn't heavy. No offense kid. This goes on until I've reach my limit. Forty kids in a row, now that's very tiring. There was one more kid and that little girl is Annabelle. I smiled; I guess one more couldn't hurt.

"Ho Ho Ho! And what do you want for Christmas little girl?" I asked with a smile.

Annabelle glanced down at her bunny doll and gave me a bright smile. "Do Santa know Jen Jones? She's really nice and caring and, and really sweet!" She asked while I nod. "Well… Can you make her my big sister?" She pleaded with an innocent look.

I felt tears went up to my eyes, but I hold it back. "I see what I can do for your wish little girl. Merry Christmas!" I shouted and gave Annabelle and extra candy.

I gave her a hug and she went running towards William and Sarah happily.

"Who was that fat dude anyway?" I heard Sunstreaker asked.

I snickered at his question. Yeah, _who _was that fat _dude_?

"I do not know… But last year, someone by the name of Santa Clause breaks into the Lennox's residence without me picking up any signal of his presences." Ironhide growled and I snickered again as I walked inside the changing tent.

"Hahaha! You're getting old!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laughed.

"Enough," Optimus smiled. "Let's go back to the Lennox's residence." He suggested.

Robert left while laughing as Ironhide grumbles something under his breath.

I smiled to myself, feeling proud that I manage to hide from the Autobots. I got my pay check and quickly went home to wrap up the gifts for tonight. I was tired that's true, but I have to be at the Lennox's residence by seven tonight. I hurried back to my house and carried my heavy bag into my room.

Wrapping the wax was hard. It was round and metal. It took me an hour to wrapped one and it was badly done. I decided to make it like a bag and it was faster like that. It was already six, so I decided to take a shower and got ready for tonight. I decided to go to Samuel's house first.

I knocked on the door twice and waited for Judy or Ron to answer. "Hello dear! Come in! Come in! Sammy went to that soldier's house first because he tried to call you and even ask your sister and said that you aren't home. So he went there first with Mikaela and Bee." Judy answered.

I nodded my head, "Alright. I was just here to drop this present by for you and Mr. Ron. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Judy." I bowed my head.

"Oh you don't have to dear!" Judy said as she accepted the two presents, but shoved them back to me.

Shaking my head, I shoved the two presents back to her. "Please… Accept this, it's for you. Good night Mrs. Judy and Mr. Ron." I waved my hands goodbye and started to walk down the sidewalk towards William's house.

My head was feeling heavy and I'm beginning to cough again. Maybe I'm not feeling so well… I should just leave the presents on their porch and go home and rest, after all I have to work tomorrow… On Christmas. I just hope that they were too loud to disturb the neighbors or do anything dangerous. And I'm pretty sure that the street will be crowded with their alt-modes. I arrived at their street and was surprised to see not a single Autobot in the street, except the neighbor cars, Ironhide and Bumblebee parked in front of William's house.

"Took you long enough," Ironhide suddenly grunted as I walk towards the house.

"Sorry… I got things to do… where are the others?" I asked curiously, glancing around the street for any Autobots.

"They're here, but not here." Bumblebee answered with his radio.

I stared at him confusedly.

Ironhide vented. "What the scout means… is that the others are parked in an abandoned shed not far from here. We do not want to attract much attention from Will's human neighbors." He repeated.

"Oh…" I nodded.

"Why don't you join in the party?" Bumblebee's holoform suddenly appeared beside me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No… I can't I have to go back home. I'm not feeling so well and I have to go to work tomorrow…" I smiled sadly and handed Bumblebee my backpack. "Could you give this to the others? They're gifts; it's easy to give out because it has your names on it. So don't worry about mixing them up." I smiled.

The blonde looked at me worriedly. "Do you want me to get Ratchet?" He asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Don't worry… I shall be fine. Merry Christmas Ironhide… Merry Christmas Bumblebee…" I gave a smile.

"Are you sure? You looked paler than usual." Ironhide said.

"I am fine…" I sighed.

"But you called us by our real names… Something must be wrong with your head." Ironhide stated making me laugh.

"No… I'm fine… I'm just trying to make a new year's resolution." I smiled.

Bumblebee snickered.

"Oh and please don't tell any other Autobots that I'm sick… I don't want them to worry and ruin the party… Tell them that I had family business to attend to. My mom and dad must be waiting for me at home already." I forced a smile.

"Will do… and congratulation on your scholarship, Jen. We are very proud of you." Ironhide said.

I nod. "Thank you… Ironhide." I said.

He grumbles something and I smiled.

"Do you want me to take you home? I can tell Sam that I'm going for a drive…" Bumblebee suggested.

"No," I quickly rejected and stared at him. "I can walk by myself. It's only two blocks away. How bad could the walk be?"

* * *

I stand corrected. The walk was the worst walk I ever had! I was too dizzy to even walk and I can't even see properly. I must be getting sick or something. I saw that the lights at my house were all out, meaning my family is out for dinner. I sighed heavily as I entered my dark, cold house. I flicked the lights on and headed towards my room. As soon as I flick the lights on, I was clearly shocked to death when I saw five silhouettes of males in my room.

Clutching where my heart is, I sighed in relief as it was just the twins, Ratchet, Jolt, and Barricade in my room.

"You five scared the life out of me…" I mumbled.

Barricade sighed, "You also did… When Bumblebee broke the news Ratchet nearly has a sparkattack. You don't have to worry, only the five of us, Bumblebee, and Ironhide knows about this… illness." He crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner youngling?" Ratchet questioned.

"I… was thinking of something." I said as he motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"Thinking? Of what?" Jolt asked as he helped Ratchet.

"My job… I have to work tomorrow." I stated.

Ratchet coughed. "I strictly forbid you to work tomorrow. You need rest and it's seems that you have catch a fever." He sighed heavily.

I nodded.

"Rest well… I have to… help Will get his daughter to stop jumping around! I knew giving that sparkling sweets will make her go jumpy like that! Jolt! I need your help," The second medic nodded. Ratchet turned to Barricade. "You… I need you to catch that bucktooth twin and his dumbaft twin!" The police officer sighed, but nodded. "And you, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker… Stay here and take care of Jen. Call me if you need anything." He said as he along with Jolt and Barricade disappeared.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker saluted.

They placed a wet cloth on my forehead and pulled up the covers for me. I stared at them both weirdly. Sideswipe sat beside my head and Sunstreaker sat on the other side of my bed. I sighed heavily before asking the twins.

"Why did you guys stay?" I asked.

Sideswipe glanced down at me. "Hatchet said to stay put and take care of you." He simply said.

Sunstreaker sighed. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself to cycled to the other part of the town only to buy us gifts." He played with a can.

I laughed nervously. "If it means to make you guys happy then I would do anything." I replied.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared at each other before grinning to each other.

"Maybe it's time for us to give you our gifts." Sunstreaker smiled.

I raised an eyebrow and saw something was right above my head. I got to a sitting position and look up to see a mistletoe, right above my head and Sideswipe was holding it between him, Sunstreaker, and I. Face palmed, I groaned.

"You two want to kiss each other? Isn't that kind of wrong?" I asked.

They stared at each other and shrieked in fear.

"EW! There is no way I'm kissing him! Do you understand what this mistletoe means?" Sideswipe cleared his throat.

I nodded.

"Which means you have to kiss us both!" Sunstreaker smirked.

I rolled my eyes. They weren't going to give up if I don't give them a kiss. So, I just quickly peck their lips and lay back to my pillow. I could felt that both twins were staring at me with weird looks. They both leaned closer and kissed my blushing cheeks. I groaned and buried my face in my blankets. I heard them both gave a laugh.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N: Awww… Such a sweet thing you twins! Sorry if there's no party… because I never been to a party before. Not much of an outdoor party person. I rather be at home, sleeping or typing or drawing… **

**Special thanks to:  
freedom rings in a howl, Songbird's Spirit, sasara1938, jgoss, and Ruyuz  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
freedom rings in a howl, AutobotSeeker98, and Meekasa  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I placed up a poll at my profile ^^ please vote! It's a question about this story.**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please ^^**


	34. Chapter 34: New Year's Problems

**A/N: A new chap! Sorry for the late one… But thanks for the favs, alerts, and reviews!**

Thebluerooster: **Thank you!**

Angel3055: **Thank you ^^**

Autobot-Bre: **It's okay ^^ I understand… Life must be hard without internet…**

Jgoss: **Thank you for the reviews ^^**

Applejax XD: **Yeah ^^ XD**

Guest: **Thank you so much!**

Amused Reader: **Thank you ^^**

Mistress Silver Moon: **^^ A lot of reviewers wondered in the tea was poison too…**

Autobot StarRacer: **^^ Let's see what happens next**

Tavia99:**Awww SO lucky!**

Lady Minuialwen:

Diamond White: **I know… Her parents are total jerks…**

Sesflynn: **Thank you ^^**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **They do need that!**

LunarNightDreamer: **Me! I agree ^^**

Youllbeinmyheart1997: **That's alright ^^ Emily is a bit childish… too childish…**

Stellar-Prime: **You're welcome ^^, XD**

CrazyFangirl1999: **XD**

DW01: **She used too… But when she saw the twins kissed Frankie… She kinds of think that they're dating her. But they will get together sometime… In the future ^^ and thank you ^^**

Luna Uchiha666: **XD Everyone does have a suspicion on that girl…**

SJSGirl: **Thank you ^^**

Phoenyx Starr: **XD**

BlurrTastic-643: **Thanks ^^**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **You have my permission ^^**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to my Beta Bee4ever! For betaing this story!**

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet! So sorry for any mistakes….**

**Important note at other A/N**

* * *

Chapter 34: New Year's Problems

December 25th

Jen slowly woke up by the sound of birds tweeting just outside her window and of course, the sound of her alarm clock, ringing at 10:30 in the morning. The blonde girl shifted as she turned to glance over her clock. A hand reached out from under the blanket, smacking the alarm clock to snooze mode. A few minutes pass by as she was yet again sleeping. Her alarm clock went back to ring the same ringtone every second. Sighing heavily, she stared at the alarm clock with sleepy eyes. She froze while staring at the clock.

"I'm late…" Jen mumbled.

The blonde girl literary jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom, ignoring the headache she has been having since yesterday. She was feeling a lot better since Ratchet told her to take a rest. Unknown to her, earlier that morning, Ratchet and Moonracer came to check on her. They both were shock when they found Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were still awake and were still taking a good care of the sick girl. Both medics smiled, but told the Terror Twins to go back to base and recharge. At first, they both refused, but when Ratchet pulled out his lucky wrench, they both quickly got out of the room. Sadly, Jen doesn't know what really happen.

Doing her daily ritual; taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and pulled her regular wear consist of a hoodie jacket over a white t-shirt, baggy jeans, and white sneakers. The blonde girl stared at herself at the mirror. She raised her eyebrow at her reflection, it was weird seeing that it almost been a year since everything changes. She has news friends from out of the world, new looks, and even a new life. Things were going to be perfect.

Jen glanced over to her big fake glasses and messy short black wig. She grabbed the wig and the glasses while glancing at the two items over and over again. A thought played in her mid if she doesn't wear a disguise. She knew that Ratchet and the two medics would freak out if they found her walking around town with her condition. But if she wears the wig and glasses, the Autobots might not realize that the boy is really Jen walking around town. The blonde haired girl smiled and placed the wig on along with the pair of big fake glasses.

"Well… I guess I'm Joshua for Christmas." Jen giggled to herself as her reflection showed a teenage boy with messy black hair and big black glasses. She was lucky that she has flat chest, almost like a boy. Some people even mistook her as a boy when she was only four. "Uh… H-Hi, my na-name is Joshua Diamonds, a regular teenage boy with a poor eyesight and um… a bit shy?" She tried to work her new character.

Jen shook her head. She needs to be shyer to fool everyone. "H-Hi, my na-name is Josh-Joshua Diamonds, a regular tee-teenage boy wi-with a poor eyesight and I'm a-a bit shy." She repeated. She smiled as she finally got the new character's personality. "I bet the others aren't going to find out that Joshua is me," The blonde smiled.

She stepped outside her bathroom with the wig and glasses placed on. The girl grabbed her black backpack, cell phone, and wallet. On Christmas, she needs to work because she needed extra money to but both her mom and dad their anniversary gift. She never forgets about the special day, since it was at the same time as Christmas. Emily probably knew about the anniversary too and would celebrate it together later on tonight, which means Jen only has about eight hours, minus five hours for work, so in total she only has three hours to find the perfect gift.

Jen glanced over to her watched and saw that she has three hours to search for the gift before her shift hour starts. The girl walked down the stairs quietly as she could and saw that her mom was in her study room, talking Chinese to her relatives in China. Jen smiled as her mom kept on ranting about them being late to import the genuine dolls and doll house for Emily. Jen only knew a few of those ranting because her mom was talking too fast that even maybe her relatives couldn't even understand. The blonde smiled to herself before walking out the house.

Jen, but now she's as Joshua. Joshua, the boy walked down the sidewalk, while avoiding being seen by Bumblebee or Sam or even Mikaela that were in front of the Witwicky's house, discussing the late Christmas party at base. Joshua tried his best to not look over at them. He pulled out his phone and decided to text 'Merry Christmas' to everyone he knows. After he sent the first three messages, from the corner of his eyes, he saw that Bumblebee; Sam; and Mikaela were distracted by pulling out their phones out of their pockets. As soon as they were distracted, Joshua jogged faster down the sidewalk.

The black haired boy quickly jogged away from his two friends and the Autobot. He sighed heavily in relief as the three didn't realize who he really is. The boy smiled proudly to himself before jogging to the town, looking for the perfect gift for his mom and dad. He had been window shopping from store to stores, just to look for the perfect gift he wants for his parents. It took him a whole two and a half hours to finally found the gift.

It was a statue of three; a couple under an angel with the wide wings surrounds the couple. It was perfect! Quickly, Joshua entered the shop and stared in awe as there were many antiques inside the shop. There were Old Grandfather's clocks, genuine sculptures, paintings, and even gems. Joshua didn't even realize that there were such stores here at the same street at the restaurant he works at. The boy seemed to be in awe, that he didn't even realize that the shopkeeper was chuckling at his face.

"Um… Excuse me, how much does this statue cost?" Joshua asked as he pointed his finger at the statue on display.

The old man chuckled, "My, my, are you going to give this to the person you love?" He asked while Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"N-No… I want to buy it f-for my parents… It's their anniversary today." Joshua gave a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah… anniversaries… I used to celebrate it with my wife… But she passed away." The old man said sadly.

Joshua hung his head down. "I-I'm very sorry…" he apologized.

"No, it's alright." The old man smiled. "I got over it a long time ago… That statue was the gift that I gave my wife twenty years ago, before she died." He continued.

"Really?" Joshua asked, trying to light up the mood. "The statue is beautiful. Your wife must be really happy when you gave it to her." He said with a smile.

"She loved it… Best anniversary gift ever, she said." The old man chuckled. He stood up shakily as he walked slowly towards the statue. He grabbed the statue and brought it to the counter. He grabbed a box and a bow while Joshua watched with confusion. A smile perked up to his lips as he saw that the old man was wrapping the statue. "Tell you what? I'll give you this with half the price and throw in a special surprise for your boyfriend." He smirked.

Joshua coughed. "I-I'm st-straight!" He complained.

"I know… I may be old, but my eyes don't lie when I see a girl dressed as a boy. My wife used to do that all the time, I mean… that's how we met." The old man gave a short laugh.

Joshua sheepishly scratched the back of his head. This old man was good. He paid for the statue and placed it gently in his bag before the old man gave him a box shaped heart. He opened the box and found two necklaces inside. Both necklaces shapes as hearts and could be open to put a picture inside the necklace. Joshua stared at the necklaces for a moment before deciding that he should give those necklaces to Sam and Mikaela.

"Thank you," Joshua said as he bowed to the old man.

"You're welcome young one," The old man said. He watched as Joshua left his shop with a bright smile. He chuckled to himself before sighing. "Ah… young love…" He smiled.

Joshua or Jen jogged towards the small restaurant at the corner. She barged in the restaurant while the owner gave her looks. He stared at Jen before raising his eyebrow at her. The boss was confused. Why was one his employee was dressed as a boy well, that wasn't surprising, what was surprising is the wig and glasses. Mr. DeFazio twirled his thick mustache before laughing. Jen smiled nervously as he took the wig off and the glasses off as well.

"Ah Jen! Glad you can join us! Cop! Cop! Get dressed and serve some customers!" Mr. DeFazio smiled as he clapped his hands.

Jen nodded and jogged into the staff room to grab her uniform. She quickly got changed and grabbed a tray as the chef already gave her a couple of plates for table six. The blonde happily serve the customers while saying Merry Christmas to all the customers she's serving in her shifts. The blonde carefully pour tea to the cup while keeping her focus on the tray as well.

"So Jen?" She heard Rose called from the register. The blonde perked her head up to the older women. "We were thinking that you should join us to the club later tonight. What do you say?" The woman gave a smile.

Jen shook her head. "I can't Ms. Rose, besides… I don't like to go to this club, it sounds horrible." She said as she served a plate to a family of four.

"Aw c'mon, it'll be fun!" Josh said as he walked pass by Jen, serving to the table beside the family of four.

"I can't… sorry, maybe next time. Tonight is my parents' twentieth anniversary." Jen admitted.

"Girl~!" Marie, one of the chefs called out with her tone. "Your parents are nothing, but jerks. You shall just ditch 'em and live on your own!" She said.

Marie and Josh high-five as Jen shook her head. Rose shook her head at her friends. She wrapped her arm around Jen's shoulder as she dragged her to the counter. "Jen… I love to say Marie is right, but they're still your parents and what you're doing to them is really nice and sweet! Wish you all the luck there is for you sweetheart!" Rose exclaimed.

"Thank you Ms. Rose," Jen gave a smile to the women.

"Hey Jen, darling," Marie called out. Both Rose and Jen turn to face the tan skinned women. "There someone outside in the alley waiting for you~ and he's smoking hot!" she gave a whistle.

_Someone? Smoking hot? What the heck is she talking about?_ Jen thought to herself as she saw the goofy grins Josh and Rose were giving her. Jen gave a shrug before jogging out to the alley. Her eyes widened as she saw a blonde leaning against the wall right next to the door. It was Bumblebee; he was crossing his arms across his chest while smirking at her. Jen only raised an eyebrow at him before sighing.

"Mr. Bee? What are you doing here?" Jen asked curiously.

Bumblebee pushed himself off the wall as he grinned sheepishly. The scout has been worried that when Emily said that Jen wasn't at her room, he quickly contacted the Autobots for any information. The only clue he received was the text message he got in the morning around eleven. He searched all of the places he could thought of and finally checked the last place, the place where Jen works.

"I was worried you know…" Bumblebee began. "You kind of disappeared from your house and got Ratchet almost have a sparkattack… twice in less than twenty four hours." He gave a light chuckle.

Jen hung her head down. "Sorry… I have to go to work…" She apologized.

"It's okay… I think…" Bumblebee blushed. He shoved his hand into the pockets' of his jacket. The blonde Autobot scout grinned sheepishly, but took something out from his pocket. He gulped as he blushed deeply. His eyes were locked on a box in his palm.

"Mr. Bee? Are you alright?" Jen questioned worriedly as she saw Bumblebee was spacing out.

Bumblebee snaps out from his daydream and laughed nervously.

"C-Can I borrow your hand?" He asked.

Jen shrugged and raised both her hands to Bumblebee. The scout laughed before he reached his hand out and grabbed her left hand. "Do-Don't get me the wrong way now 'kay? I-I'm just going to give this as um… for our friendship? Yeah… Friendship, that's it." He stuttered.

The girl in front of his raised an eyebrow as she felt something cold on her middle finger. Her eyes widened as there was a ring on her middle finger. There's a blue flower with silver a silver ring. Jen observed the ring carefully and almost took it off because it looked expensive. Bumblebee quickly grabbed her hand and blushed while Jen only stared blankly at him.

"P-Please don't take it off… I made it especially for you…" Bumblebee smiled nervously.

"B-but it looked so hard to make and expensive!" Jen complained. "I can't accept it, Mr. Bee!" She shouted.

"Please?" Bumblebee placed on a puppy dog face. "For me?" He smiled.

Jen sighed in defeat as she can't resist such a cute face; she was always weak at this kind of face. Bumblebee grinned happily and lifted Jen's chin up. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He blushed as Jen smiled brightly. The girl hugged Bumblebee by surprise, making the scout panicked. He soon returned the hug while nuzzling his nose to Jen's hair.

"Thank you, Mr. Bee… I like it… I won't take it off, I promise." Jen gave a smile before she gave a kiss to his cheek and left the alley to get back to work.

Bumblebee was in shock as he held his cheek. He felt a smile curled up to his lips while he blushed madly. He couldn't help but think that Jen was a bit _hot_, not _hot hot_, but as in temperature hot. He shrugged it off, thinking that it was just Jen blushing and trying to hide it from him. The scout's holoform disappeared and went back into his alt-mode to comm. linked the others and pick Sam along with Mikaela up from the lake.

* * *

"Good luck with your gift Jen!" I heard Rose yelled.

I nodded and waved goodbye to the employees. I was jogging down the street as quick as possible to react home by seven. I don't want to miss mom and dad's anniversary. My head was also getting dizzier by the minute. Maybe I should've listen to Ratchet and the others to rest, but I can't just let a light fever blocked my schedule. I saw a pharmacy down the corner of the street. I decided to stop by the pharmacy to buy some Paracetamol.

A few minutes later, I saw that the sky was getting darker by the second, making the town almost pitch black. The streetlights began to flicker on to light up the dark streets. I stared out the glass doors as the Christmas lights were also turned on to lit up the streets. Suddenly, there was a bright flash that lit up everything inside the pharmacy and out, followed by a loud crash made from the sky. Everyone around me covered their ears as I only stared out the window. There's going to be a storm soon and it's at Christmas. I wonder if the base was also having a terrible weather like this.

I walked to the glass clear window and pressed my forehead along with my hands to the glass, looking through it. My eyes narrowed as they adjusted. The wind was also getting stronger and kept on blowing newspapers away from a store. The owner quickly closed his store and never came out as the storm approaches. People that were still on the sidewalk began to scramble away to shelter. I sighed heavily, looks like that I'm going to be stuck here.

Adjusting my backpack to the right position, I sighed heavily as I slump my shoulders down. I grabbed my backpack as I reached inside to looks for an umbrella. Carefully, laying the anniversary gift on the counter, I shoved my hand deeper to get the umbrella. My hand touched a fabric like nylon. I grinned as I pulled out the small umbrella for one people underneath it. Again, I carefully placed the gift inside my bag and secured it.

I opened the umbrella as I stepped outside the store. The streets were already empty, except for the cars. Quickly, I ran to avoid getting rained down by the clouds high above. As I was running down the sidewalk, I saw a familiar brunette waiting for a bus. That's really weird because usually my sister would take her Porsche out, especially in this kind of weather. She hate to get her hair wet and her makeup will run down her cheeks if it gets wet.

My eyes narrowed as she was holding a bag. I guess the bag was mom and dad's anniversary gift. I rolled my eyes as I saw a couple of mans were whistling because they saw what's underneath her skirt. My dizzier went away for a moment, only to be filled with anger. I stomped over towards the group of men, which were surrounding Emily. I placed my umbrella to block the view and they all give a disappointing sigh.

"That's right… Walk away and don't ever bother my sister again!" I shouted as they marched away. I felt proud for keeping my sister safe from those boys.

"Jen! I'm so glad you're here! Those boys were mean to me!" Emily cried.

I chuckled. "Not to worry, Emily. I got them to stop bothering you. What are you doing here? At the bus stop? And why didn't you take your car?" I asked curiously.

Emily crossed her arms and pouted. "Well… I want to surprise mommy and daddy by giving a special anniversary gift! A statue! Do you think they will like it?" She asked as she showed me, almost the exact same statue that I bought earlier this afternoon. I quietly sighed as I was disappointed. I can't give the same gift as Emily to my parents, which would be weird and disrespectful. Deciding that I would lie, I nodded my head and placed a fake smile to make it real. That actually worked because Emily gave me a tight hug before smiling. "Oh yeah… Can I borrow your umbrella? I really need to get home before mommy and daddy finds out I'm missing." She begged with a puppy look.

I nodded and gave the umbrella to her, besides… I still have my hoodie jacket. "Alright, be safe and be careful. Don't let those boys bother you again." I said as I waved my hand to her.

"I will! Goodbye Jen!" Emily shouted over her shoulder as she flipped her hair.

I waved my hand goodbye and sighed before pulling my hood up. The rain was starting to pour down to the Earth as I walked down the street, hands shoved inside the pockets' of my jacket. The heavy rain started to get into my head, getting dizzier while my vision was blurring, I didn't even realize that there was a little girl sitting at the bench of the park. My blue eyes narrowed to the little girl and my eyes quickly widened. The girl I saw is little Annabelle, the daughter of William Lennox and Sarah Lennox.

I wonder why would Annabelle be doing here alone in the pouring rain?

* * *

Jen was worried about the little girl, sitting alone on the bench, snuggling closely to her teddy bear and flinched when the thunder's sound echoed through the whole city. The blonde eighteen year old stared at Annabelle for a few moments before walking towards the small frightened little girl. As soon as Jen was in front of Annabelle, she flinched as the lightning strikes. Annabelle whimpered as she hugged her teddy bear tightly. Jen sat down beside Annabelle and zipped off her hoodie jacket. Slipping her jacket off preparing to get wet by the rain, she wrapped her jacket around the trembling girl beside her.

Annabelle stared up at Jen as she only gave her a warm smile. "Big sis?" She asked while Jen only nodded weakly, shivering from the cold. "Why big sis here?" Annabelle questioned.

Jen chuckled, "I would like to ask that to you too… Tell me, Ms. Belle… What are you doing here out in the rain, all alone, and no shelter? Where is Mr. Hide?" She returns the question.

"Santa didn't give Annabelle what she wanted," Annabelle pouted and looked away.

Jen smiled. "Ah… I see…" She said while observing Annabelle carefully. The girl's shoulders were shaking and there were hiccupping sounds coming out from her chattering teeth. Jen began to wonder, was the daughter of the soldier crying, but didn't want to show it? The older blonde took a deep breath before finally having the bravery to ask. "Are you crying?"

"N-No! I am not crying! A soldir's daughter neva cries!" Annabelle refused to admit she was crying.

Jen let out another chuckle as she patted Annabelle's back. "People cry, not because they're weak… It's because they've been strong for too long." She quoted. Annabelle sniffled as she wiped her tears away. She stared up to see a pair of blue eyes and a warm smile. "Crying is alright, even though you're the daughter of a soldier. That means you are strong, like Mr. Hide." She said.

"Really?" Annabelle questioned as Jen nodded.

"Really," Jen answered with a smile. "Now let's go home… Your dad might be worried sick about you." She said and picked the girl up.

"Oh yeah… Daddy's really worried alright." The rain suddenly stopped pouring on Jen's head. She turned around to see a worried dad along with a relief Autobot Leader. William Lennox was standing beside Jen with an umbrella in his hand. He looked worried and at the same time happy to see his daughter was alright and in the hands of one of the person he trust. "Annabelle! Where have you been?! Daddy's been worried sick about you!" Will shouted.

Annabelle launched herself to Will and he spun around the wet ground, making them almost covered in mud. Jen laughed and picked up the umbrella, closing it as she watched Will and Annabelle with amusement. She saw Will hugging his daughter tightly and carried her on his hip. She threw the closed umbrella to Will as he was done spinning around. The soldier smiled at Jen before opening the umbrella to shield himself and his daughter from the rain.

Jen shivered slightly as her face reddened. Her body temperature was rising quickly and the rain only makes it worst. The blonde's clothes were all soggy and damped. Her hair was soaking wet, giving her a new headache. She was freezing, but didn't want to show it to both Optimus and Will. She didn't want the both of them to worry about her; they should be worrying about themselves. The blonde girl kept on shivering as she hugged herself. Her eyes widened as she felt there was a sudden body heat right beside her. It was the Autobot Leader.

Optimus stare with his electric blue eyes at Jen. His scanners said that she was freezing out in the rain. He slowly walked to the shivering girl and placed an umbrella right above him and her. The leader eyed the girl carefully as she won't stop shivering. Deciding to break the silence, he cleared his throat to gain attention from her.

"How did you know Annabelle was here?" Optimus asked.

Jen didn't answer.

Optimus stared at her before clearing his throat again.

"Huh? Oh what?" Jen asked. "Sorry… I was… spacing out." She smiled sheepishly.

"Are you alright? Your body temperature seems to be rising." Optimus said worriedly.

Jen shook her head and force a smile. "N-No… I'm alright… Don't worry about—," she wasn't even finished with her sentence and she already passed out.

Optimus' eyes widened as he dropped the umbrella, not caring if he gets wet, to catch the fallen girl before she hits the ground. He stared at Jen for a moment before gripping her tightly, securing her in his arms. He lifted Jen up bridal style and turned to his comrade Will. The Soldier looked worried at the girl in Optimus' arms.

"We need to get out of this rain." Optimus suggested.

Will seemed to agree.

* * *

I slowly woke up to a beeping sound right beside my head. I shifted as the breathing oxygen mask was bothering me to move. I stared up to the ceiling and shut my eyes as the light shined into my eyes. I reopen them again and the light soon adjusted. I remembered the night when I have a talk with Annabelle and then I guessed I've fainted. I slowly tried to get up and took the oxygen mask off to slide down to hang on my neck. I guess this is not a hospital. Seeing I'm in a regular room with a TV, a wooden dresser, a desk, and of course there's a bed. I was totally not in the hospital.

I glanced over beside me as my hand touched something soft. My eyes narrowed and stared at the brown teddy bear I got for Annabelle for Christmas. So that means I'm in the Lennox's residence since I fainted. I grabbed the bear and had a staring contest with a dead object. I was too busy staring at the bear that I didn't even realize someone entered the room.

"Primus! Youngling!" I almost jumped at the sudden yell. It was Ironhide for sure. I turned my head towards him as he quickly approached me with a furious look, but also a worried look. "You need to put this back on! Hatchet will be furious when he finds out you're not wearing the mask!" He gently placed the oxygen mask back to my nose and mouth.

"But I'm fine," I muttered.

Ironhide snorted. "Yeah… How could you be fine when you slept for seven days! You nearly gave us a sparkattack!" My eyes widened at his reply. Did I really sleep for a week and miss graduation? I stared at him completely shock. "That's right youngling; you did sleep for seven straight days. Ratchet said that your 'fever' isn't actually a fever… It's what you call a Dengue Fever from a mosquito bite, nasty little creature. It turns worse when you were out in the rain. You actually had Hypothermia. You, youngling, is a very lucky femme." He pointed his finger at me.

I stared in shock. I caught Hypothermia and the Dengue Fever? But I never got a mosquito bite since I used that ointment. I can't believe that I caught those diseases and didn't even recognize it! Most importantly I missed graduation and the New Years! I guess, that it's kind of funny thinking I've been asleep for a full year. I chuckled at the thought while Ironhide gave me looks.

"If you're worrying about graduation, don't worry… Will have your diploma secured –," Ironhide said, but was cut off by a chuckle.

"Thank you…" I smiled. "Even though I miss graduation… I think I'll let it slide." I said, feeling a bit disappointed for not attending graduation with Samuel and Mikaela.

"You're upset, I know…" Ironhide grabbed a chair and sat on it while crossing his arms. I stared at him for a moment before nodding a bit. "See? Maybe this will make you feel better… There were two gifts in your bag, correct?" He asked as I nodded, not sure where this was going. The statue was now useless and the necklace might rust. I just hope it was real silver. "Both are secured and ready to be given…" He smiled proudly.

I smiled and shook my head. "Actually that isn't necessary… Since Emily already bought the same gift as me for my parents' anniversary… and the necklaces might rust from the rain." I disappointedly said.

Ironhide scoffed. "Your creators?" He asked as I nodded. "I don't like 'em one bit…. Stay away from your creators… especially your sibling. She seems to be suspicious." He said.

Emily? Suspicious? Really?

I let out a laugh, but was muffled by the mask.

I saw Ironhide cracked a smile and turned around. "Just in time," He muttered. "Hey Doc! Your patient is awake!" he yelled.

Just like that, Ratchet came barging inside the room with a worried expression. He pushed Ironhide aside as the bulky holoform fell from the chair to the floor, face first. I make an 'ouch' expression before laughing, but Ratchet stopped me. He checked my pulse and examined my eyes. He kept on checking with his scanners and sighed heavily in relief.

"You're one lucky youngling…" Ratchet sighed heavily. "It's a good thing Optimus quickly brought you in to me and Jolt… Or else you might suffer from another comatose." He said as I froze.

Another comatose?

Ironhide grunted as he rubbed his head. "Hey, Hatchet." He called from the floor. Ratchet seemed to ignore the nickname. "You're scarring the femme… Try to be more soft with your words you dumbaft." The Weapon Specialist snickered.

A vein popped on Ratchet's forehead. He smacked Ironhide's head with a clipboard and glared at him. Ironhide rubbed his head and glared back at the CMO while I only stared at the two with awkwardness. I sighed heavily as the glaring contest began between two of the oldest Autobots. I glanced over to the desk beside my bed and saw that it was the statue and the heart shaped box that has two necklaces inside. I was planning on giving the statue to my parents, but I could give the statue to William and Sarah as their real Christmas present. And of course another real gift for Samuel and Mikaela's two year anniversary for being with each other, without arguments or anything.

"Jen! You're awake!" I heard a new voice. Ironhide and Ratchet stopped glaring at each other and scooted away to let me see who it was. It was Samuel, along with Mikaela, and William. Beside William's leg is a shy Annabelle holding a paper. I smiled at them as Annabelle jumped on to the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Hello to you too, An-An-Annabelle…" I smiled.

Ironhide literary chocked while Samuel coughed. They all gave me odd looks as Annabelle looked amazed. I shrugged my shoulders to shake the feeling off. Hey, I did miss the New Year's celebration, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't have a New Year's resolution. I did promise myself to call everyone by their names last year. Even though it was hard to say the names without a Mr., a Ms., or a Mrs., at least I've tried my best.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Did you hit your head?" Samuel asked.

I laughed. "No… Not exactly, I'm just making… New Year's resolution… To call you all by your names without any formalities, I know it seems… Weird for you all, but I guess if you guys don't like it I'll go back to –," I was cut off by Mikaela.

"No! No, no, no! What I meant is that it's cool! It's a cool resolution!" Mikaela grinned as she scratched the back of her head.

I smiled and nodded.

"You know… Sides and Sunny were completely depressed for a year…" Samuel snickered.

A year? What? Oh… Now I get it…

"I see… Maybe I could make it up to them…" I mumbled.

"Absolutely not! I don't approve for you to hang out with those Terror Twins again!" Ironhide crossed his arms to an X as he gritted his teeth.

I raised an eyebrow at him while I glanced over to William, Samuel, and Mikaela, they were snickering for some reason while Ratchet cracked up a smirk. I let Annabelle to sit on my lap as I shifted to the right position. I motioned my hand for Ratchet to lean forward and he did as told.

I covered my mouth and his ear as I whispered, "What's the matter with them Doc–Ratchet?" I corrected myself.

Ratchet crossed his arms and adjusted his glasses before answering. "I believe that both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker has pulled a prank to paint Ironhide… pink with purple polka dots… to relieve them from stress." He said.

I let out a chuckle, "That must be… hilarious…" As in return, Ironhide glared at me. "I'm sorry Ironhide… I didn't mean to offend you or anything… it's just that pink and polka dots kinds of suit you." I admitted, imagining Ironhide as in those colors make me laugh.

Ironhide grumbles something under his breath. "Slagging Pit Spawn Twins… I'll show 'em pink." He said to himself.

I raised an eyebrow, but then I remembered to give the statue to William and Sarah. I just hope he likes the gift. I reached out to grab the wrapped gift.

"What is that sis?" Annabelle asked she hugged her bear.

I smiled at her. "It's… a gift, for your parents." I truthfully said. "William, could you come over her for a second?" I asked as the man nodded. He bends down to my eye level and I shoved the gift to his face. He backed away while holding the gift and stared it with wide eyes. "It's for you and Sarah… Take it as a late anniversary gift." I smiled while reaching to grabbed the other gift.

"Samuel… Mikaela… catch!" I threw the necklaces to them, hoping that they have a good catch. They both caught the necklaces in their palm and stared at it for a moment before staring at me with wide eyes again. What's with the wide eyes today? I sighed. "It's also an anniversary gift… You've been together for two years correct? Happy two anniversary!" I cheered while Annabelle clapped.

"Jen…" The three breathes. "We can't accept this… You've given us so much, yet we haven't given anything to you…" William said as he tried to return the gift, but failed.

I raised my hand to stop him. "I like to give than receive. Just to see you smiling; makes me smile as well… You know… as gifts." I smiled.

They all seemed to blush, even Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Where's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" I asked while Ironhide growled.

"Jen!" Both voices shouted, the room is now getting crowded. I sweat dropped as this was the second time that Ironhide has been shoved out of the way.

Samuel and William dared to laugh while Mikaela and Ratchet tried not to laugh. Ironhide glared at them all before grumbling, "Speak of the devil," Under his breath. "What are you two slaggers doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on patrol?" He asked.

"Aft off Hidey! We got here as soon as possible!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"'Hidey'?" We all questioned.

"Yeah, you're getting worse on your insult Sunstreaker… I'm actually glad that you're getting bad at something." Ironhide smirked proudly as Sunstreaker glared at him.

Sideswipe sighed and placed his hand on top of mine. "We were so worried about you! I can't believe that you have those two diseases! I thought you would've been in a comatose or worse dead! But I was also worried that why did you give your umbrella to your sister? You were supposed to keep that umbrella to yourself! Let her get wet! You were sick and yet you force yourself to be strong! I like the speech though, but still! Don't force yourself or else something –," He kept on ranting as we only stared at him.

Sideswipe got a good whack from Ratchet's clipboard. Looks like the CMO has a new weapon, I snickered at the thought. "Shut up you big mouth, Jen needs her rest and you two need to return to your patrol position!" Ratchet scolded.

"Awww but Hatchet!" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker groaned. "We just got here!" They both whined in unison.

"No more excuses!" Ratchet dragged the twins away as we all watched with amusement.

Suddenly my cell phone broke the silence. I reached my hand out to grabbed my cell phone from the table and flipped it open, after seeing the caller's i.d and saw that it was Emily. I immediately picked the call up.

"Emily?" I asked.

"_I'm sorry, but I'm not Emily…"_ A male voice said. My eyes widened at his voice. If he answered Emily's phone, where's Emily? Is this guy a kidnaper? _"I'm Doctor Riley from The Century Hospital, calling to tell some bad news... Are you Janette Jones? Older sister to Emily Jones?" _He said.

"Yes, that's me. What's the matter?" I asked, earning weird looks from William, Ironhide, Samuel, and Mikaela. I shushed them as I tried to hear what the doctor was saying.

"_Your sister was involved in a car crash accident." _

"I'll be right there as soon as possible." I quickly replied.

I shot out of bed and quickly got into the bathroom down the hall, ignoring the complain coming from Ironhide and the others. My focus was to visit the hospital and see my sister. William grabbed my wrist as I went out to the driveway and saw Bumblebee's holoform, looking worried as he tried to stop me from leaving.

"Hey, Jen… Calm down, tell me what's wrong…" William asked with concern eyes.

I stayed quiet before answering. "My sister just got into a car crash accident.

* * *

As we arrived at the hospital, I quickly ran to meet Doctor Riley. Ironhide and Bumblebee insisted to come along with William, Samuel, and Mikaela while Annabelle was with her mom. I finally meet Doctor Riley in front of Emily's room. He seemed to be serious about this, I gulped as the doctor stared at me and then at the others.

"Janette Jones?" He asked as I nodded. "Very well, your sister has been involved in a car crash accident due to the fact that she was speeding along with her boyfriend, Mr. Trent DeMacro, he is at the other room and he's alright. But as your sister's conditions… I'm not sure that she could even survive from such a hit…" He explained.

My eyes widened in shock as Mikaela gave me a comforting hug. I nodded as I fought back the tears.

"M-May I see her?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes, you may… But I need to ask all of you to wait here." Doctor Riley explained. "Your sister is apparently still in the ICU and only one person is allowed to enter."

William and everyone seem hesitate to let me go, but I reassured them to let me see my sister. They agreed and let me go with the doctor. After walking down a few halls and taking turns to corners. We finally arrived at the ICU. I gulp as I saw my sister, lying lifelessly on the white bed, with her eyes closed, and an oxygen mask on.

"I shall leave you alone now…" Doctor Riley said as he exited the room.

I sat down on the chair and could hear the heartbeat monitor beeping and the clock ticking. I carefully stroke her cheek and chuckled lightly. She was so reckless. I can't believe that Trent pulled her into speeding with a Porsche! Does he even know that it's one of the fastest sport cars there is?! How can he put my baby sister in such a situation! I can't believe that guy!

I sighed heavily and slump my shoulders down. "You know… Why are you still dating that guy anyway? I don't like him… I ratchet had you dating Michael than him… At least he's better than Trent, Emily…" I said, knowing that Emily wasn't going to respond. I continued. "Mom and dad will be so furious right now… I bet they're marching down the hospital and demanding to see you no matter what and had you transfer you into a better room or even an even better hospital facility." I laughed.

The silence came back before I stared at Emily.

With one last sigh. I closed my eyes and took a deep sigh.

I exhaled.

"You were the one that hit me with the car, right?"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! A total Dundundun! What will happen next? Let's find out next chappie!**

**Special thanks to:  
BlackHamster96, Lola's-Star88, Jazz Is My Lil Ninja, FrostFire18, redrainbow123, OneMoonlessNight, Shannon the chameleon, Angel3055, and Thebluerooster  
For adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
BlackHamster96, Jazz Is My Lil Ninja, Faran PangkalHemat, FrostFire18, Shannon the chameleon, deziprincess88, Angel3055, Thebluerooster, and Blitzwings sister  
for adding this story to their alerts! **

**Important note!: Should I continue to the Rise of The Fallen? And The poll is still up! You can still vote! ^^**

**Jen quoten from someone I forgot... But I'll remember late ^^**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	35. Chapter 35: Back to December

**A/N: This chap may be a bit speedy, but I was making a comic for my school work! And I have to check my sister's homework and have friendship problem.**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Nope… Just now… Thank you ^^**

Luna Uchiha666: **Thanks ^^**

Trunksymia: **O_O yeah…**

Atlantic Jewel: **Thank you**

Sesflynn: **Nah, that has nothing to do with her sickness**.

Darkpoisonivy: **Here's the next chap!**

Applejax XD: **here's the next chap!**

Tavia99: **Call in Ratchet! XD**

Jgoss: **Yeah…**

Youllbeinmyheart1997: **Thanks! I will continue to ROTF!**

Shewolve: **Yup in chapter **

Gemava: **Thank you ^^**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Yup ^^**

ZabuzasGirl: **Here's the update ^^**

CrazyFangirl1999:

AutoRacer1: **XD they all wanted Emily to die…**

FrostFire16: **XD Yeah… Jen tried to be calm all the time**

Anonomon: **Thank you**

Diamond White: **XD. It's Jen who said that line. And thanks**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Yup! Thanks ^^**

Autobot-Bre: **Okay**

Guest: **Here's the update**.

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Joshua is Jen in disguise. Since, I couldn't think of any name, I decided to use Joshua from TWEWY ^^. That would be great ^^**

Jazz Is My Little Ninja: **Thanks ^^**

Transformeranimefan: **Thanks ^^**

SJSGirl: **LOL yeah…**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for being a beta to this story!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Back to December

"_You were the one who hit me with the car, right?"_

There was silence in the room once more. The clock's ticking can be heard along with the heartbeat monitor. Jen stayed quiet while staring at Emily's weak and motionless body. The blonde just kept on staring at her dying sister. The reason she knew that Emily was the one who hit her with the car is because of the single clue she found from Emily herself and from the information she got from Prowl and Barricade. The time when she lend her umbrella to Emily, is the time when she found out Emily was the culprit.

"You were the one who hit me and pushed me into the pool, right?" Jen asked again as she received no answer from Emily. "Why? Do you really hate me that much?" She asked again.

Jen sighed deeply before standing up. She'll never get her answer when Emily is asleep. She could just ask her sister later. The blonde was only taking a few steps to the door, but stopped as she heard rustling coming from behind. She turned around to see what is was; she only thought that it was Emily squirming in pain or some bug decided to bug her. But her eyes widened in shock as a sharp blade aimed at her head. She quickly moved to the right and luckily, the blade missed her forehead, but it cut her left cheek. She fell to the floor while staring at the killer in shock.

"E-Emily?" Jen stuttered as red liquid tickled down her left cheek. She could see the anger in her sister's eyes, glaring down at her. The pair of fiery blue eyes was completely filled with hatred and a murderess glint in her eyes. Jen held her breath as she could only see Emily was holding a knife in her right hand, the blood dripped down from the point of the knife, staining the white floor. "W-Why did you have that knife with you? I-I thought yo-you were unconscious?" The blonde asked, stuttering in shock.

Emily scowled. "You wanted to know why I hate you right? You want to know why I did all of those things right? You want to know everything right?!" She yelled.

Jen slowly nodded.

"Why did you think I dyed my hair brown and wear contact lens, huh? Can you answer me?" Emily asked.

"… You wanted to look different…" Jen answered.

Emily let out a laugh, "Bingo!" She clapped her hand slowly. "It's because that I look so much like you that I despised myself! I dyed my hair and wear contact lens because I HATE YOU! I despised myself for looking a lot like you, Jen!" She cried.

"I always hated you since I was born! Every time I look into your eyes… Hatred blooms inside of me. That's why I always blame you for everything, I would do anything to see you cry and weep like a little kid. I even gave information to that hot guy I met last year! The same reason is that I want you to disappear! You have always been an outcast this whole time, but… somehow… you manage to get friends! Do you know how much I try to get attention from boys like that?! You've tried nothing and you got something! How can I not hate you for everything Jen?! You're smart, you're calm, and you got a scholarship to Germany! I can't wait for you to just leave! YOU BITCH!" Emily yelled as she burst into tears.

Jen stared at her sister with eyes as wide as plates. She didn't know that her sister was suffering because of her. She didn't know that Emily always hated since she was born. She didn't suspect that Emily would give out information about her to Thundercracker. The blonde girl only stared at Emily, lost at words. Jen was just to shock to hear everything. She always thought that Emily is a sweet, beautiful, talented, and kindhearted teenage girl. But, underneath that beautiful face, is a girl full of hatred, pain, and evil. This was just so unsuspecting coming from her blood-related sister.

"How did you know that it was me?" Emily glared deeply into Jen's eyes.

Jen didn't take her eyes off Emily's murderous glare. The blonde girl only closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Remember the time when I lend that umbrella to you?" She asked and Emily nodded. "You flipped your hair, showing the uncolored blonde hair. It stands out from your long brown hair. I also got information about that from my friends, they said that a strand of blonde hair was found on the car's interior and that hair is yours am I correct?" She shakily stood up.

Emily's eyes widened in shock, she gave a scowl before she grabbed Jen's shirt lifting her up slightly, but that didn't work considered that Jen was taller than her. She could only manage to get Jen's attention back to see her flaming blue eyes. The knife was only inches away from Jen's eyes. Emily was furious because in this kind of situation, her older sister was still very calm taking the scene very well. Most people would be wetting themselves in their pants by now if they were in Jen's position.

"That doesn't matter… Because I'm going to get rid of you…" Emily tightly grip on Jen's shirt and on the knife. "Starting with those pretty blue eyes of yours," She chuckled evilly, moving the tip on the knife closer.

"JEN!"

Emily froze as she was pushed back and Jen was yanked back. The knife was tossed away from her hand as she fell to the floor. The brunette looked up to see four men; one bulky and three other well built men. She gave a scowl as the bulky one pinned her down to the floor. She was so close to kill her sister, if only she didn't explain everything to her sister. She would have gotten away with leaving her sister dying from blood loss. The angered teen tried to escape from the bulky soldier, but can't as she her hands were gripped and the more she moves. The tighter the bulky soldier will grip. The other one simple hand cuffed her hands while the bulky one kept her down. The brunette's tears were stuck in her eyes as her plan was ruined by a bunch of weirdoes.

"Jen! Sweetspark! Are you alright? Did this evil witch hurt you?!" Sideswipe asked worriedly as he held her close to his chest. His piercing electric blue eyes caught the red liquid on her cheek. Sunstreaker seemed to also caught the red liquid, dripping down her cheek to her chin and then to her white shirt.

"She cut your cheek!" Sunstreaker growled and turned his head angrily at Emily, who was hold down by Ironhide's death glare. The frightened teenage girl was too afraid to even move, even though Ironhide wasn't holding her down anymore. It was because the bulky Autobot was giving her the silent kill, his death glare. But that doesn't stop Sunstreaker for marching towards Emily. Ironhide didn't even stop the angry mech for hurting the femme, but Will did try to stop him. "Listen here you little spoiled brat, I'm going to kill you for hurting our Jen…" He growled.

"So? I-I'm not afraid of you stupid airheaded bitches." Emily hissed.

"Oh yeah? Sounds like you're afraid of us." Sunstreaker raised his fist, ready to punch Emily right at her perfect nose. The girl was also ready to received the punch from the furious mech. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could and hoped that she could sue them for hitting on an injured and defenseless girl.

"Sunstreaker… stop." A calm voice coming from Jen's throat stopped Sunstreaker for landing his fist on Emily's face. Everyone in the room stared at the blonde as if she was crazy. Emily had tried to kill her many times and yet, she still stops Sunstreaker for hitting her? The three mech and Will stared at Jen with shock looks. "My sister's not worth it… You need to save that punch for someone else right?" Jen gave a small sad smile.

"What?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker asked.

"Jen… Did she do something to you?" Will asked worriedly as he approached the shaking blonde. He helped the girl stood up to her own feet and worriedly stared at her. "I'm calling in Ratchet…" He pulled out his cell phone and was stopped by the blonde.

"No… I'm fine really… Don't worry about me." Jen smiled as she placed her hand on Will's hand. The soldier could only nod slowly. The pale blonde girl slowly walked towards Sunstreaker, Ironhide, and her sister with a calm look. She slowly bends down to lock her eyes with Emily's. Sunstreaker and Ironhide's guards weren't down for a second. The two kept keeping a close eye on Emily and Jen. If that brown haired femme laid a single finger at Jen, they all would spring into action.

As Jen stared at Emily, her sister won't stare back at Jen's eyes.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Jen asked, alerting every mech and Will's attention in the room.

"Jen…" Will whispered.

"Yes!" Emily hissed with a hint of venom in her tone.

Jen closed her eyes before letting a small chuckle escape her lips. She patted Emily's shoulder and stood up with a smile.

"Well… This day is going to be the last day you'll be seeing me…" Jen said, earning surprise looks from everyone in the room.

"Jen, what are you thinking?" Sideswipe asked. "You, you're not thinking of suicide right?" He asked with a horrified look.

Jen laughed and shook her head. "No… I'm moving out of the house so that Emily won't see me ever again," She said and Emily's eyes widened. "I'll go to Germany as soon as possible so you don't have to arrange where I'll be staying." She sighed.

"What? Are you serious? I'm sure you could stay at base, the others don't mind at all, they enjoy your company." Ironhide said.

"I'm serious… I can't burden you all because of me." Jen gave a weak smile.

"No, no, no, you can stay over at our house." Will offered.

Jen nodded, "I'll be staying for a few days… I hope you don't mind… William." She said.

"Please… You can stay as long as you want." Will smiled. He turned to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, "You two get Jen out of here while I call the police to pick up these troublesome teenagers." He pointed his hand to the twins and they both gave a salute.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sunstreaker smirked and gently gripped on Jen's wrist, pulling her away from Emily. "C'mon Jen… Let's get your wound clean up." He smiled.

"Wait…" Jen stopped the twins from dragging her away. "Emily…" She called out and the brunette stared up at her. "Say goodbye to mom and dad for me please? If it pleased you, you could say that I died…" She smiled.

Jen continued to walk out from the room, leaving the Terror Twins stunned to even move.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Are you two coming?" Jen called out from the halls.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Coming!" Sideswipe jogged down the halls while Sunstreaker stayed behind.

Sunstreaker glared at Emily, "You should be a loving and caring younger sister… She has done everything to make you happy and yet, you've disappointed her." Before he walked out from the room, he gave a last glance at Emily. "You're lucky that Jen doesn't allow me to hit you or else you'll be a bloody pulp in a few seconds." He growled.

* * *

At the halls, Jen was walking between the twins. She has a smile across her lips, leaving the twins confused. Her cut on her cheek was treated by herself since the nurses and doctors were busy with their patients. All she has to do is clean the cut and put a sticky bandage on it. The cut wasn't too deep, it'll heal in time. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker growled every time they saw the cut; they were regretting that they came too late, if they came earlier, Jen would have gotten that cut on her cheek.

"Hey… Do you guys know what happen to Trent?" Jen suddenly asked, breaking the twins from their daydreaming.

Sideswipe raised an eyebrow. "He was in this plan too; Bumblebee is watching him along with Sam and Mikaela. Those two humans won't stop glaring at that mech though… it was funnier when Ironhide's stare was enough to make him spill everything out. That's why we came into the rescue." He gave a smile.

"I see…" Jen said.

"You know that Riley Doctor?" Sunstreaker asked and Jen nodded. "He's a fake too. Emily hired him to act like a doctor and tell a lie." He said while Jen nodded her head once more.

"Unbelievable…" Jen whispered.

"Yeah…" The twins agreed. "Hey… Are you serious about what you've said back there?" Sideswipe questioned curiously.

Jen nodded. "Yes… I was serious… I'm going to stay over at William's house for a few days until I can find a ticket to Germany." She sighed.

"Oh… We get it…" Sunstreaker said. There was a moment of silence. "Do you want us to accompany you to pack your things up?" he suggested.

Jen nodded. "That would be great… Thank you." She said.

The twins grinned, "No problem."

* * *

"So… Your room is still the same, but a bit messier…" Sideswipe gave a whistle.

Jen's room wasn't too larger and not too small. It was fair, unlike the room across from her, now that room was clearly the biggest room in the house. The Lambo twins observed the room carefully, this was the first time they've been into her room and Sunstreaker had to admit, Jen does have an artistic side on the interior. The bed was placed near the window while the wooden desk is placed in front of the window, there was modern wardrobe beside the door, a bathroom, and the white floor has a red carpet on the middle. What amazed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was the walls. It was filled with drawings, not a corner left behind plain.

"You're right… I didn't even have time to ask you two this before; Do you like it?" Jen asked and the twins nodded their heads. "Well, this will be the last time we'll be seeing it, my mom and dad are renovating my room to be Emily's new doll room." She gave a weak laugh.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's eyes widened. Their electric blue eyes turned into a slight glare. Their hands curled up into a tight fist, making their knuckles white. They let out a low and quiet growl as they watch Jen pulled out a suitcase. The red and black colored suitcase was placed underneath her bed. She easily zipped the suitcase open and walked towards her wardrobe. The blonde take a couple of t-shirts from the racks and placed it neatly in the suitcase. She smiled as she went back to get her winter jacket. As she folded the jacket, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hugged her tightly.

"Wha – Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! What are you two doing? I'm trying to fold my jacket!" Jen complained with a slight blush.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stayed quiet for a moment. They always wanted to comfort the femme. She was smiling on the outside, but in the inside, she was crying. They can feel it.

"You don't have to be strong… We both know that you want to cry out your feelings." Sunstreaker said.

Jen stared at the twins with wide eyes. She hugged the twin in front of her as she cried on Sunstreaker's shirt. She was the one who said that _people cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long_. She wasn't strong like Annabelle; she was weak because she hid her emotions all this time. She was sad when Emily said that she hated her since birth. She didn't want to get separated from her sister, but if Emily wants for Jen to just disappear; then she will disappear in Germany.

"There, there, Jen…" Sideswipe soothed. "We're here… Don't worry about a single thing, we'll protect you." He smiled warmly.

Jen sniffled as she wiped her tears away, she didn't want to change the sticky bandage because it got wet because of her tears. It was painful to pull the sticky bandage off her skin, even if it's the fast way or the slow way, both are still very painful. The sticky bandage got un-sticky and as Jen pulled it off from her cheek. Tears build up at the corner of her eyes.

"J-Jen?" Sideswipe gulped as he blushed. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Jen nodded, "Yeah… It hurts when you have to pull the sticky bandage off your cheek." She laughed.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker blushed as they were tricked.

"You tricked us!" They both yelled in unison.

Jen shook her head. "I didn't… I did cry out all of my feelings… the second one was because of this." She showed the twins the bandage before throwing it out to the trash bin.

"Jones? Is that you making that ruckus?" The voice of Bertha Jones asked from outside the room.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker froze as they heard the cold voice. Jen was about to answer the knocking to her door, but Sideswipe quickly covered her mouth as he dragged her into the wardrobe. The three of them squeezed inside the wardrobe in time as the half Chinese and half American, Bertha Jones entered the room with cold pairs of dark brown eyes scanning the room.

Bertha Jones caught something from her dark brown eye. She saw a suitcase was placed opened on the floor. She sighed deeply as she saw there was a jacket lying in front of the wardrobe. The women crossed her arms and let out a deep sigh as tapping could be heard from the wardrobe. The sounds of her high heels tapping on the floor, echoed through the whole room.

"_**Nà gè n**__**ǚ **__**hái... Tā wèi shé me bù néng gèng xiàng shì tā de mèi mei ma?**_ (_That girl... why can't she be more like her sister)?"_ Bertha said in Chinese. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jen could hear her perfectly from inside the wardrobe. They both were scared when their scanners picked up a really evil aura. The twins and Jen were trying their best to keep as quiet as they can while hiding.

"What are you two doing? She's my mother!" Jen whispered as she was in the middle of the twins.

"We know that!" Sunstreaker whispered back. He leaned forward; his forehead was touching Jen's because there was no space left for them to move. "It's just that you're femme creator is scarier than Hatchet himself when we touch his equipments…" He mumbled.

Jen raised an eyebrow as she leaned back to Sideswipe. The mech behind her was blushing like mad. He didn't know that it was the heat inside the wardrobe or it was just him. It's just him and his twin, being so close to the femme they like; it was making their temperature rise from the normal Cybertronian temperature. Sunstreaker was sure than his head could be felt from Jen's forehead. One thing he learn about human's medical care was, one way to find out that the patient has a fever, touch their foreheads with the other person to check.

"Are you two okay? You both seemed to be having a fever… Could you guys even get any fever?" Jen asked as she glanced over to Sideswipe and to Sunstreaker, repeatedly.

"Y-Yeah… We could." Sideswipe coughed.

The hangers above suddenly fell down to Sunstreaker's head, hitting him directly while Sideswipe and Jen doesn't get hit. The yellow mech let out a small yelp as his head was hit by the hangers. His electric blue eyes glow in anger as he saw his twin and Jen snickering silently at him. He raised his fist up, but froze when his scanners told him that Bertha was walking towards the wardrobe.

"Slag," Sideswipe and Sunstreaker curse under their breath. They both grabbed the extra blanket beside them and all of the clothes that fell on Sunstreaker, to cover the three from being caught by the short-tempered mother. "Keep still for a minute or two okay?" Sunstreaker whispered to Jen as she could only nod.

The tension came back as Bertha stopped right in front of the wardrobe. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jen peeked through the small gap between the pile of clothing and blanket. They froze as Bertha opened the door, sighing as she saw the pile of mess at the floor of the wardrobe. It was a good thing that she only sigh and closed the doors back. She didn't even bother to check what's under the pile.

"_**Líng luàn de n**__**ǚ **__**hái**__**. **__(Messy girl.)"_ Bertha sighed as she exited the room.

As soon as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's scanners said that Bertha already exited the house, the three of them came out of the wardrobe with a relieved sigh. Jen panted heavily as she finally got out from the small and the cramped place with no oxygen. She wiped her forehead as she stood up, taking a deep breath after being the small space with the twins. She had to admit there was tension when her mom opened the doors.

"So… How about we get started to pack?" Jen clapped her hands together.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nodded.

An hour later, they were finished. Everything was packed inside her suitcase and backpack, nothing left behind only the bed, the empty desk, and the empty wardrobe was left behind and of course the bathroom. The twins were surprised that it only took Jen a half an hour to finish packing all of her clothes. They noticed that Jen only packed her three hoodie jackets, her three pairs of jeans, socks, a few t-shirts, the clothes they got for her birthday, the clothes Bumblebee bought for her, the prom dress, and coats for the cold weather. Her private belongings were also packed neatly in one bag, which can be put inside the suitcase as well. Inside her backpack was her personal things; like her wallet, cell phone, the scholarship's papers, and passport.

"Well… Shall we go now?" Sideswipe lifted the suitcase up with ease.

Jen nodded.

The three of them walked down the stairs quietly as they can, without making squeaky noises from their rubber shoes. The two Autobots exited the house first, while Jen stopped to take a last look at her house. She smiled and exhaled as this was the last time she would ever step foot in this house. The pale blonde jogged outside and left the door closed with a small clink. She waited as a red Lamborghini stopped right in front of her, opening the passenger's door by itself, she smiled to herself as she steps inside the red Lamborghini's interior.

"Are you ready to say goodbye to your old home?" Sideswipe asked from his radio.

Jen sighed, but nodded her head.

As they drove out from the neighborhood, Jen was using her small laptop to buy a ticket to Germany using the online ticket booking. She scroll down and found a flight leaving tomorrow, it was the cheapest she found and it was a straight flight to Germany. She smiled sadly as she clicked on the bought the tickets. She was leaving tomorrow. Sideswipe's radio lit up bright blue because of a comm. link from the Autobots. Jen perked her head up to the blue glowing radio and stared at it as she and Sideswipe waited for a respond for either Sunstreaker or the other Autobots.

"_Optimus to Sideswipe,"_ The Autobots' leader said.

"_I heard ya Prime, what's up?" _Sideswipe asked coolly.

"_I have heard the news… Is Jen with you?"_ Optimus asked worriedly.

"I'm here, Optimus…" Jen answered for Sideswipe. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"_I am very sorry…"_ He apologized. Jen raised an eyebrow, what was Optimus apologizing for? _"We all have heard the terrible news from Major Lennox and Ironhide. You are welcome to stay at our base as long as you want."_ He offered.

Jen stayed quiet before answering to the Prime's offer. "That would be great… Optimus, but I'm going to Germany tomorrow afternoon." She sighed while Sideswipe hit his brakes, earning a honk from the car behind them.

"_Sidewipe, are you alright?"_ Optimus asked.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine Prime." Sideswipe replied as he began to drive again.

"_Alright… Major Lennox and his family are already at base with Sam and Mikaela. Please arrive at base safely."_ And then Optimus turned the comm. link off.

Jen and Sideswipe didn't talk to each other for a few minutes. Sunstreaker felt the tension between his twin and Jen, so he decided to open a comm. link with his twin brother and Jen, easing the tension in the red Lamborghini.

"_Sides, Jen… You two okay?"_ Sunstreaker asked.

"We're fine." Sideswipe and Jen answered at the same time.

"_Okay then…" _

Sideswipe and Jen stayed in silence once more. The blonde girl was sad to leave the Autobots so early, but if it makes her sister happy, then she would do anything for her. She was a loyal sister, who won't betray her sister ever. She would do her best to make her family proud, but they only shoved her away from the picture. Maybe, just maybe, when she arrived at Germany, Chris and his family would accept her like a family as well. Which reminded her; she could call Chris now, telling him that she'll be on a plane to Germany tomorrow afternoon.

Jen pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Chris' cell phone number. She waited for him to answer as the cheesy ringtone was heard from the other line.

"_Yellow,"_ A cheerful voice greeted in a German accent.

"Chris, it's me, Jen." Jen smiled, but Sideswipe almost hit the break again.

"_Hey! Jen! You know… I have a caller's id…"_ Chris let out a laugh. _"So what's wrong? Did those dweebs bother you again?"_ He asked.

Jen let out a laugh. "No, no… I was just calling to let you know that I'm on a plane straight to Germany tomorrow afternoon." she informed.

"_Yeah… Congratulation, kid."_ Chris said. _"You made it into the Germany's newspaper and website." _He laughed.

"Chris!" Jen shouted.

Sideswipe listened with a tad of jealousy. He was jealous because Jen was still having a crush on Chris even though he already has a sparkmate. The red mech's engine growled as he speeded passed the speed limit. He was trying to block the mech's voice from his audio receptors. He also was mad at himself because he hasn't apologized to Jen yet about the kiss last year. He and his brother regretted that day for ever coming to the frozen lake. They wished that they can just go back to last year and change everything that was wrong.

* * *

"Hey, Sideswipe… Sunstreaker... Why is it so dark in the base? Did you guys have a blackout?" Jen asked as she stepped inside the pitch black hangar.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't respond to Jen's question. The blonde was confused, did the Decepticons attack base and the twins were off fighting them? It was so pitch black she can't even see a centimeter straight because of her eyesight. Just as her eyes were soon adjusting to the darkness, the whole hangar lit up with bright lights flickered on. Jen yelped in surprised as she tackled to the ground by a fast blurry thing.

"Congratulations Jen!"

Jen stared wide eyes at the Autobots' holoform and her human friends. She was lost at words when she saw they were throwing her yet another party. This was just so weird; they have thrown her two parties since they've met each other. The one who tackled her continued to hugged her tightly. She glanced over to her side and smiled as she saw Blurr with teary eyes.

Mikaela jogged towards the blonde girl and helped her up as Blurr was pulled away by Sam and Will. The long haired teenager gave Jen a piece of paper. Jen was surprised when she see what was signed on the paper. It was the Autobots' signature and her human friends' signatures. Even though the Autobots only signed their names, it was still very sweet of them to do that for her.

"We wanted you to remember us when you go to Germany," Mikaela smiled.

"Yeah… We could've gotten something better if you didn't say you were leaving tomorrow." Sam rubbed the back of his neck as Blurr was released from his grip and Will's grip.

"Aw! Jenny-don't-leave-us! We'll –miss-you-very-very-very-very-much! Please-don't-leave-us! You-promised-to-take-us-to-street-racing!" Blurr cried as he continued to cry on Jen's arm.

Ratchet suddenly walked towards Blurr and smacked his head with a clipboard. "You slag head! Can't you see that Jen is suffocating from your death hug?! I need to put a bandage on her cheek!" The medic yelled furiously.

Jen only laughed as the others did too. Ratchet quickly treated the cut on Jen's cheek and ruffs her blonde hair, making it messier. The Autobots were surprised that after all that has happen this day, Jen still managed to give a smile to everyone. They were pretty much pissed when they heard the news from Will and Ironhide. It was such a horrible thing, Barricade and Soundwave even insisted to 'teach' the femme a 'lesson' with Soundwave's cassettes. Optimus refused to let the ex-Decepticons hurt humans. He told them that Emily was sent to juvenile and Trent was sent to juvenile also, but with a week of community service.

Optimus watch in amusement as his comrades were having what the humans call fun. He watched as they all laugh while playing a game of Twister. Jen was the one who told the players what they have to do. Soon after, Optimus himself was dragged into the game. He only nodded as he played the game. Some of his comrades even made a bet that he would win the game.

It was a fun night as there were explosions of fireworks, a lot of yelling from Ironhide and Ratchet, talks between girls, and all of the other thing they could think of to have one last night with Jen, because tomorrow… she's leaving for college.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's holoforms sat on top of the hangar's roof. They both did enjoy the party, but it lasted so quickly. Time does fly when you're having fun. They turned their head around as they felt someone was standing behind them, the twins slightly smiled as they saw Jen was standing right behind them with a smile and hands shoved inside her jacket's pockets. The two scooted away and let the blonde sat between them.

"So… Did you enjoy your time at the party?" Sideswipe asked awkwardly.

Jen nodded, "Yes… I did… Thank you for throwing the party for me, that was really nice of you guys to do that for me." She stared up to the starry sky.

"You're welcome… It was a pleasure to do that for you." Sunstreaker followed Jen as he stared at the sky as well.

After a moment of silence between the three, Jen finally spoke.

"So how you two have been doing with Frankie? Good?" Jen asked with a nervous smile.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nearly chocked.

"What?" Sideswipe began. "What the pit are you talking about?!" Sunstreaker shrieked.

Jen looked puzzled. "You two are dating Frankie right?" she questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

"FRAG NO!" They both yelled as Jen stared at the both of them.

"Jen, we would never date a femme like that!" Sideswipe grinned.

"Yeah! Have you always thought about us dating her?" Sunstreaker smirked.

"Well…" Jen began.

"SLAG! SUNNY! She was thinking of it!" Sideswipe shrieked in horror as his brother snorted in disgust.

Jen let out a heartily laughed. Her cheeks flushed blushed red as she continued to laugh. The twins exchanged looks before smirking to each other. They scooted closer to the blonde in the middle and blew on her ear, making the laughing blonde stopped and coughed in surprised. The twins suddenly kissed her cheeks; Sunstreaker carefully kissed the not bandaged part of her left cheek.

The blonde was left blushing while clearing her throat. She heard laughter from beside her while she was thinking. The blonde let out a small smile as she kissed Sideswipe's cheek and Sunstreaker's cheek before she left them both, frozen in spot.

"Thank you guys…"

* * *

The next day, the Autobots said their goodbyes to Jen. The blonde girl could only say that she will be back next year, they weren't convinced though. Optimus wanted Jen to take one of his comrades with her, but she refused saying that he needs all of the Autobots to fight off the Decepticons and they won't be any Decepticons at another continent. Besides, the Decepticons also didn't know about Chris and his family, it would be a perfect cover.

Ironhide insisted that he, Will, Epps, Optimus, Ratchet, Barricade, Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, and the Lambo twins to take Jen to the airport.

"I guess this is goodbye…" Jen said sadly as she saw the checkpoint. She turned to the Autobots' holoforms, the two soldiers, and the two non-soldiers.

"Goodbye Jen… We'll miss you," Mikaela hugged her best girl friend as Jen returned the hug back.

"I'll miss you all too…" Jen smiled as she pulled apart from her best friend.

Sam and Jen did one last secret handshake before they said their goodbyes. Jen turned to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, she gave a slight bow to them both before walking to the checkpoint. They all watched as Jen entered the checkpoint while dragging her suitcase behind. The twins kept on watching as Jen was no longer in view. Ironhide patted their shoulder and told them to get back to base. The twins didn't want to part away from their femme, but this was going to be her future and besides, she did say that she would return next year right?

Optimus let out a sigh and smiled a bit. He and his comrades were walking towards their alt-mode and heard an airplane took off. He looked up to the air. He stopped immediately as he received a transmission from a very familiar signal. Ironhide and Ratchet seemed to realize Optimus' shock.

**.:Hello Dear brother…:.** Megatron, Optimus' brother said.

**.:Megatron…:.** Optimus growled. **.:What is it that you want? I thought I have already cut this link…:. **He spat.

**.:Oh, but I thought that you might want to recheck the plane your pet is boarding.:.** Megatron warned.

Optimus stayed quiet for a moment before realizing what Megatron was talking about.

**.:Primus…:.** Optimus breathes.

Megatron laughed through the comm. link, **.:That's right brother… I hope you like the little show we put up.:. **He cut the link, leaving Optimus stunned.

"Optimus? What's wrong?" Will asked.

The Autobot Leader turned to face the soldier, "We have to stop that plane… It's a Decepticon." He stated.

"A WHAT?! OH SHIT MAN!" Epps shrieked in horror as he and the others ran back to the airport.

Will immediately went to the counter, "Hi miss? Yeah we wanted to know if flight Qatari from here to Germany hasn't left the airport yet right?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, but the plane had already left fifteen minutes ago." The woman answered. They all felt their hearts dropped, who knows what the Decepticons do to Jen when they get their claws on her.

"_This just in,"_ A reporter said from the TV, gaining attention from all of the people in the airport. _"Flight Qatari 882 to Germany has just been hijacked by a group of terrorist. Nobody seemed to be murdered in this terrorisms action, because they were thrown into the Atlantic Ocean. No one knows what the terrorists goal are, but a passenger was missing and the rescue team is still in search of the passenger. This is Mary, reporting live."_

"The passenger must be Jen…" Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he held Mikaela close to him.

The Autobots, Will, and Epps were at shock. But Sideswipe and Sunstreaker take it the worst. The femme they loved has just been kidnapped by the Decepticons again and there's nothing they can do about it. They could only just stay there while watching the TV screen, reporting live. The memories they had last year flashed into their minds. They can't believe that it was only a year that they could only spend time with Jen. They want to go back and do everything together again.

They wish they can just Go Back to December.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the speedy chappie! I'm so sorry! I was planning on updating tomorrow, but I can't let my readers wait that long! I'm not good with goodbye scenes and party things… I'm not that social… the poll is still up!**

**Special thanks to:  
qaz1234, Trunksymia, PurpleLunaWolf  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS, Trunksymia, PurpleLunaWolf, snecechick404  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames :3**

**R&R please**


	36. Chapter 36: Winner's Moment

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… My teacher gave me 395 problems that I should solve… It was pure torture making all 395 questions…**

Luna Uchiha666:**Thanks ^^ and I kind of do too…**

RANDOM FOX GRRL: **You got that right ^^**

Nyghtflower-Pack: **That's Emily alright… No regrets :D**

Tavia99: **Clipboard! Run away! XD**

Autobot StarRacer: **You got it right ^^**

Wrecker Radioactive: **Thank you ^^**

Phoenix Starr: **Yup…**

Guest: **Well… You got it right. She does… She has a crush on them before, but shake it off because of Frankie. It would be cute to see the twins trying to get Jen to like them and I promise there will be romance! :D**

MagicLand01: **Got get her ^^ I don't mind.**

Diamond White: **Of course I would ^^**

Hound's tracker: **Thank you**

Guest2: **Thanks :D**

Atlantic Jewel: **Yeah… Here's the update ^^.**

Mobile Homes: **Yup they sure do need a check.**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Yup you're right it's from Taylor Swift's songs.**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **She's a loyal girl to her family ^^**

LunarNightDreamer:** I do! XD**

Cupcakellovergirl01: **Thank you so much X3**

JetCycle: **Yup.**

naughtia: **Megatron is somehow Optimus' brother, surprised me though… they don't look alike. No offense guys. (O.P&M: None taken)**

youllbeinmyheart1997: **Yup! I love that song too.**

MiniAjax: **She sure is a brat…**

SJSGirl: **Not good indeed…**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Yay! Mental Hospital for Emily XD JK**

Transformeranimefan: **Here's the next one**

Tai Prime: **Thanks ^^**

BlurrTastic-643: **Yeah ^^ **

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for being a beta to this story!**

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet… So, sorry for any mistake ^^"**

* * *

Chapter 36: Winner's Moment

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Stand down!" Optimus ordered the twins.

The Terror in the 'Terror Twins' were kicking in as soon as they heard the latest news. Optimus, Ironhide, and Barricade were holding Sunstreaker down while Ratchet and Bumblebee were holding Sideswipe down as their human allies go and try to get more information. They were pretty much struggling to keep the twins down. The Autobots' holoforms were attracting attentions from the humans at the airport, but both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker doesn't care if they're being pointed at and gossiped at. They just have one goal in their processors, to save Janette 'Jen' Jones from the evil claws of Decepticons.

"SLAGGIT!" Ironhide cursed as Sunstreaker elbowed his holoform. "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! I know that you both are worried about Jen, but CALM DOWN YOU GLITCH HEADS! You're attracting attentions from the humans!" He yelled.

"Shut up 'Hide!" Sideswipe struggled to break free from Ratchet and Bumblebee's arms.

"Calm yourselves down before I sedate the both of you!" The medic warned.

Immediately, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stopped struggling and relaxed a bit. The Autobots' holoforms also relaxed as the twins stop their struggling. The twins didn't want to get sedated by the Hatchet. They both want to rescue Jen, _not_ sleep throughout the rescue mission. The twins didn't let their anger to a minimum. Their expressions were still showing anger and vengeance towards the Decepticons.

Will, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela went on and on asking from people to people, asking for any leads to where Jen has possibly been. The blonde girl might be still at the airport and haven't checked in the plane. But, all answers were leading to the same. They saw her gave the ticket to the stewardess and exited the airport to board the plane. All hope was immediately lost when they told each other about their answers.

"Any clues?" Will asked his best friend.

"Nope, all of them said the same thing." Epps sighed heavily as he sat down on the bench.

Sam was sitting right next to Mikaela comforting his girlfriend while she was crying softly on his shoulder. The brown haired boy couldn't help but hold back his tears. He was a man and man doesn't cry. He remembered the first time he met Jen at Tranquility Elementary School. The very first thought that came to mind was a small and quiet, yet cute girl. Come to think of it, he had his first crush on the girl since she was the only one who didn't mock him or hit him with spitballs like Trent DeMacro did.

* * *

"_Yeah… And don't come to the swings ever again!" A seven year old Trent DeMacro yelled to a seven year old Samuel James Witwicky and a seven year old Miles Lancaster._

_It was the first day of Elementary school and the two best friends were already getting bullied. Sam just has been left by his parents, Ronald and Judy Witwicky, at the school's gate, but not after taking thousands of pictures first. His parents wanted to make sure that the school's best for their boy, so they left to speak to the principal. The brown haired boy was still staring blankly at Trent and his gang. He glanced around to look for his best friend and found that he was at the branch of the tree. The boy sighed as his best friend began to whistle at the new girls playing at the playground._

"_Miles… You're going to get us in trouble…" Sam sighed heavily as he stared at a dangling Miles._

_The blonde boy smirked and he hung upside down, "C'mon Sam! You know that the ladies dig me when I'm climbing a tree." He said._

_Sam shook his head. "You know that the only thing you'll attract is female chimpanzees and besides, you'll fall if you keep on doing that." He said._

"_Awwww you're such a party pooper." Miles pouted as he climbed down the tree. He suddenly slipped and fell head first to the grass, luckily, the glass was soft. Sam only shook his head at his best friend's behavior. It was stupid and dangerous to climb a tree without any adult's supervision. The brown haired boy bends down to poke Miles with a stick to make sure he's alive. "Stop it man! You're making me look bad in front of a cute chick!" The blonde boy slapped the stick away._

"_What chick? There's no chicken around here…" Sam glanced around to looks for some chickens._

_Miles face palmed and sat up straight, legs crossed and hands on Sam's shoulder. "Sam! I'm not talking about chickens! I'm talking about babes! Ladies! The girl version of us! Get it?" He explained._

"_Uh…" Sam tapped his chin. "I think your big brother is a bad influence to your brain, Miles…" He laughed nervously._

"_No! He is not! He is the best brother in the world!" Miles pouted and crossed his arms across his tiny chest._

"_Whatever, Miles…" Sam sighed as he stood up and turned around. He ignored his best friend's calling and kept on walking forward with his emerald eyes closed. He suddenly bumped into someone right in front of him. Falling down, both of them let out a soft 'ouft'. Sam rubbed his head and clutched his eyes close, flinching when he noticed a scratch was on his knee because of Trent, his new enemy. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you…" He trailed off, examining the girl._

_Sam had to admit, she was pretty cute with the round shape face and the twin tails hairstyle with blue ribbons as the scrunches. He had to fight back a blush when he saw her big round blue eyes, observing him closely, rather too closely. He instantly backed away from the girl and blush bright shades of red. The blonde twin tail girl was pale and has round big blue eyes. She was normally dressed as the Tranquility's Elementary school uniform. Unlike all the other girls he and Miles met, they modified the uniform a bit by putting on extra frills and cut their skirt short. But this girl was properly dressed, ready to learn._

"_I'm sorry too… I should've watch where I'm going…" The girl offered her hand for Sam to take it._

"_Huh? Oh!" Sam took her hand and she helped him stood up. "The n-name's Samuel James Witwicky… But call me Sam." He grinned sheepishly._

_The girl nodded, "Janette Jones…Call me Jen if you like… It's much shorter and easier to pronounce that Janette…"Jen gave a small smile. Her blue eyes stared at one thing, and that one thing is Sam's scraped knee. It was shown because he was wearing the boy's short pants uniform. He blushed a bit; embarrassed that he has been hurt in his first day of school. "You are injured? I'm sorry… I should take you to the nurse…" She muttered, reaching her hand out to drag Sam to the Nurse's office._

"_No! No! No!" Sam quickly waved his hands in front of his face. "I'm good really… This was because of Trent DeMacro… My new enemy…" He clenched his fist into a ball as Jen only stared at him._

"_Trent… DeMacro? I think I've met him this morning… So it was you? You were that boy who fought back Trent when he told you to get lost?" Jen smiled as Sam blushed in embarrassment._

"_Uh… um… Y-Yeah… Words did fly by really fast huh?" Sam smiled sheepishly._

_Jen nodded. "No need to be embarrassed Samuel… I think that it's pretty cool that you stood up to yourself and your friend over there." She smiled._

Samuel? That's a first… _Sam thought as he smiled. "You mean Miles? Yeah, he likes climbing trees and stuff…" he said, getting out of topics to discuss._

"_I see… I guess… that's pretty cool too…" Jen said unsurely, getting out of topics to talk about as well. Things were getting pretty quiet around the two seven year olds. Sam was rubbing the back of his head, this was the first girl he ever talks to ever since the frog accident back at kindergarten. "So… Where are your parents? I don't see them anywhere around here…" She asked. _

_Sam shook his head, snapping out of his daydream. "Huh? Oh… They're here somewhere… What about you?" he asked back._

_Jen shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I don't actually know, probably at Kindergarten." She answered. _

"_Really? You're parents are still in Kindergarten while you're in the first grade?" Sam asked, trying to make a joke._

_Jen shook her head, "No… They're at Kindergarten dropping off my little sister, Emily." She answered bluntly._

"_Oh…" Sam nodded. _Looks like I'm not going to be a comedian when I grow up. _He said in his mind, laughing a bit._

_Jen looked around and saw that Trent was punching his fist on his palm, eyebrows furrowed down with anger. The bully and his friends slowly approached the two kids. Quickly, Jen grabbed Sam's hand and dash out the playground with Miles following from behind. _

"_He's after me!" Both Sam and Jen shouted at the same time. They both glanced at each other. "You too?" Sam asked curiously._

_Jen nodded as she, Sam, and Miles hid behind a bush. "Uh-huh… I accidentally dropped my water on his pants… I apologize to him but he won't accept it…" She said sadly._

_Sam and Miles started to laugh their butts off as Jen only stared at them weirdly. "What? What's so funny?" She asked._

"_Oh boy!" Miles wiped his tears away while laughing. "That must have looked like he's peeing!" He clutched his sides._

"_Yeah! You're a natural joker Jen!" Sam laughed and placed a hand on Jen's shoulder. "Oh yeah! You haven't met Miles yet. Miles this is Jen, Jen this is Miles." He introduced as he directed his hand from Miles to Jen and Jen to Miles._

"_Why hello there, pretty girl." Miles smiled and flipped his hair. "What do you say about you and me go on a date?" He asked._

"_Miles!" Sam scolded as he smacked his best friend's head. _

"_Aw! Joking! Just Joking!" Miles laughed. "Maybe you're right Sam… My brother is a bad influence to me…" He smiled as he rubs the back of his neck._

"_It's alright Miles… Perhaps… we should go to our class? Which class are you two in?" Jen asked as she dusted the leaves off her skirt._

"_1-A… How about you?" Sam asked back._

"_1-C… Looks like we won't be seeing each other often… But maybe we could see each other after school and such…" Jen smiled as she waved goodbye to Sam and Miles._

_Sam and Miles waved back. Miles noticed that Sam was checking Jen out. "Ooooo! Sammy has a crush on the girl! Sammy and Jenny sitting at the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" And he makes kissing sounds to match the song._

_Sam once more smacked his best friend's head. "I do not!" he yelled._

"_What's this about our Sammy having a crush on a girl?" Judy Witwicky asked from behind the boys. _

_Sam and Miles spun around to see the two Witwickys standing right behind them with a big goofy grin across their faces. "Well? Son? Where's this girl that you like? Is she pretty?" Ron WItwicky asked with a smirk._

"_DAD!" Sam yelled out loud, embarrassed. Why do parents always have to embarrass their kids at the first day of school?_

"_Oh… Mr. Ron… She's very dang hot." Miles nodded._

"_MILES!" Sam yelled again._

"_Ooo! Is she going to be your girlfriend Sammy? Awww My boy is going to have a girlfriend in his first day of school! You're a natural hun." Judy cooed at her young child,_

"_MOM!" Sam yelled in frustration._

_Eventually, Sam and Jen became good friends. They were in the friend zone, but Sam's parents kept on pushing him to be in a whole new zone. They both were going to be just friends. Sam already had a crush on someone else; the pretty new girl, Mikaela Banes. Jen agreed to help him get noticed by Mikaela, but it was worthless since Trent always gets in the way. Then at the second grade, there were rumors about Jen being an emo girl who like to speak to herself and always gets into trouble. Sam didn't believe those mumbo jumbos, but Jen told him that he and Miles shouldn't be friends with her anymore and try to avoid her as much as possible. They both disagreed, but Jen was already gone and never spoke to them again._

* * *

Mikaela was sobbing quietly. She was upset that her best friend was gone because of unknown reasons from the Decepticons. They both had been good friends since the beginning of the senior year in high school. They get along just great at the beginning of the school year in elementary school twelve years ago. They first met in class when the teacher asked Mikaela to answer a math problem and she doesn't know the correct answer. She remembered that day, the day when it almost gone to the worst first day of school ever. But a cool nerd came into the rescue that day.

* * *

"_Ms. Banes! Would you like to tell me what the answer is?" The Math teacher, Mrs. Rachel slammed her ruler to the chalkboard as the children flinch at the noise._

_Mikaela stood up from her chair and stuttered as she thought for an answer. The beautiful black haired girl with blue eyes was getting nervous with the stares she was receiving from the other students. To make it worse, Mrs. Rachel was also giving her the creepy stares that could make her faint in just a few seconds. The black haired girl was fiddling her hair with her finger, the same thing she always do when she gets nervous. The butterfly hairclip always slips away from her wavy black hair as she kept on fiddling her long hair. _

"_Uh… Um… the answer is… Um…" Mikaela stuttered._

"_Well?" Mrs. Rachel asked, getting impatient._

_Mikaela shut her eyes closed as she was going to fail this class. She reopened her blue eyes as she saw a piece of paper with a number written down on it. The small paper only has a single digit number. She glanced to her right as she saw a blonde girl with twin tails smiling up at her, encouraging her to read what's written on the piece of paper._

"_Um… Nine?" Mikaela answered unsurely. _

"_Correct," Mrs. Rachel adjusted her glassed as she cleared her throat. "You may take a seat now Ms. Banes." She said._

_Mikaela sighed in relief as she sat down, getting a few praises from her fellow classmates. She leaned to her right a bit closer to talk to the blonde twin tail, who just save her butt from getting yelled at by Mrs. Rachel. Her blue eyes observed the blonde carefully. She looked rather quiet and nerdy, but Mikaela likes it._

"_Hey… I'm Mikaela Banes… Call me 'Kaela or Miky sounds good too." Mikaela offered a soft, warm smiled._

_The blonde girl placed a book right in front of her and turned to her left, "I'm Janette Jones… But call me Jen if you like Mikaela…" She introduced._

"_Well Jen… I think we're going to be good friends from now on!" Mikaela shook her hand with Jen as both girls smiled warmly at each other._

_Mikaela and Jen got along pretty well for the pass year. Jen was trying her best to make Mikaela notice that Sam was having a huge crush on her, but it was impossible since Trent always shoved Miles or Sam into a locker. Jen always ended up getting them up, by picking the combinations. The friendship quickly ends on one rumor in the second grade, a rumor about Jen being an emo and likes to cause trouble for everyone. Mikaela disagreed with that rumor, but Jen already said to stop their friendship because she doesn't want to ruin Mikaela's image of the school's beauty. Mikaela was about to objected, but Jen was already gone and the next day, she wasn't talking to anyone besides reading a book._

* * *

"Oh… Sam… What are we going to do now?" Mikaela sobbed.

Sam glanced down to his girlfriend. "I don't know yet… Tomorrow's going to be the day where Emily and Trent get into the court room and the judge to decide on their complete fate… But with this happening, I don't think I'll go tomorrow…" He ran his fingers through his brown hair.

Mikaela nodded in agreement.

"Hey…" Will began, "We need to… You both are the eyewitness and so am I… If we don't go tomorrow, the Judge might free both Emily and Trent without any sentence to anything… Remember, Jen's dad is a famous lawyer…." He said.

Sam nodded, "Yeah… I know…" He stared at the two soldiers. "But why didn't Jen stayed a bit longer? So she can witness everything and be the eyewitness too? Evidence too…" He let out a loud sigh.

Epps shrugged his shoulders. "She did say that she didn't want to witness her sister getting a trial… Man… Jen's too nice for her own good… Never thought that being _too_ nice is also bad…." The African- American man shook his head.

"Excuse me ya?" A Sweden accent was heard behind Epps. The four humans turn around to see a Sweden girl with short black hair and a pair of black sunglasses. "Do you know? Where can I find the exit ya?" She asked with her thick Sweden accent.

Epps was the first one to snap out from his stare, "Uh… Yeah… It's just over there…" He directed his hand to the big exit sign.

"Oh! Thank you ya!" The girl bowed her head and quickly ran towards the exit, leaving the four stunned.

Will shook his head as he tried to process what has happen. That Sweden girl looks familiar, but he just can't seem to put a finger on it. He shrugged it off and clapped his hands loudly for Sam and Mikaela to stop staring at the Sweden girl.

"That was… kind of weird…" Sam admitted.

"Who was that Sweden girl?" Mikaela asked.

"Dunno… But c'mon, Optimus is waiting right in front with the others. He wanted us to go on a search party as soon as possible." Will jabbed his thumb to the waiting Peterbilt and the other vehicles.

Mikaela wiped her tears away and nodded. She along with Sam, Will, and Epps jogged towards the awaiting vehicles outside the airport.

* * *

The white building stood tall with somewhat looking like a palace. The Autobots and the four humans stared at the building for a moment before glancing at each other, exchanging looks. They have agreed that some of the Autobots will join them on the courtroom and some would go on a search party. Apparently; Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Barricade, Bumblebee, Blurr, Ironhide, Chromia, and Sideswipe decided to tag along the four humans. Prowl and Barricade were supposed to be the only two Autobots that were suggested by Optimus to come along with the four humans, since they needed someone to be on Jen's side.

Sideswipe has agreed he would record everything on footage for Sunstreaker to witness. His twin wanted to kill the Decepticon who dared showing his disgusting face back to Tranquility. Sunstreaker wanted to see all of the things that happened in the courtroom, not a single thing will be left out. As much as Sideswipe wanted to go along with Sunstreaker, somebot has to record everything. The yellow Lamborghini also promised to record the battle scene when he found out who was the Decepticon. The twins agreed.

"You-humans-have-very-tall-buildings-and-busy-ones-too." Blurr quickly said as he observed the activities around the building. People dressed in neat clothing were coming in and out the white building. "Yo-what-are-all-of-those-people-look-so-stress-and-why-do-they-all-look-so-angry?" He continued pointing to everyone who passes by him.

Prowl adjusted his glasses, "They are probably here for a trial as well… Humans tend to break the laws almost every day, not just Cybertronians." He glared at a certain prankster.

"Whatever…" Sideswipe waved the SIC off. "Let's just get in and get this over with… I'm going to join in with Sunny after all of this is over." He sighed, walking towards the doors first.

Chromia jogged towards the mech. "Why didn't you just join with your brother?" She asked curiously.

"Because… If we both came here, then we can't beat the slag out of the Decepticon and if we both went to beat the slag out of the Decepticon, then we can't see this trial." Sideswipe explained, eyebrows furrowed down in anger as he saw Jen's Mom.

Chromia looked to the direction Sideswipe was glaring. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. She has heard stories about Bertha Jones from Bumblebee and the Terror Twins, and their description fitted the femme creator perfectly. The purple femme observed the black haired femme creator. The creator looks furious that Emily was at trial, accused for three attempts of Murder even though she hasn't really killed Jen (nor will she ever kill their allies when the Autobots are around) and of course Robbery. The purple femme placed a hand on Sideswipe's shoulder to let him know that he can't beat people up and if he did, he will end up in trial himself.

"Don't worry sweetheart, daddy's here to break you out. You didn't do anything wrong. You're innocent!" The voice of Henry Jones said encouragingly to his daughter.

Will's left eye twitch at the father of Janette Jones. His first daughter is missing and was almost killed three times by her own sister, and he still defends his terrible daughter. A father shouldn't be like that. A father supposed to side the good and would scold their children if they've done something wrong. The soldier himself would be upset if Annabelle does something bad in his eyes and he will give the appropriate punishment, like grounding her or something. Optimus and the others wouldn't be so happy when they hear Jen's father was defending the guilty Emily when all of this is over.

Will cleared his throat and Henry Jones spun his head to the soldier, acknowledging his presences. "A quick word with you?" He said.

Henry nodded, "Alright but be quick! I have to defend my daughter for her innocents." He replied as he followed the Lennox to a hall, less busy than the one they were at. "What do you want to talk about? If you're going to ask me to be your lawyer then I'm not taking it… You need to wait in line." He crossed his arms.

The soldier spun around to give a hard cold glare to the Jones. "Listen here punk," Will said warningly. "How can you defend your 'innocent' daughter when your other daughter is the one who's completely innocent! Are you just blind or are you just too dumb to see it?" He half yelled half whispered.

Henry scoffed and adjusted his black suit. "Janette Jones is the one who's guilty. I would never admit that she's my daughter. My daughters should be smart, diligent, fearless, and perfect. None of those fitted her." he glared back at the Lennox.

Will snorted. He almost punched the man square in the face, but he remembered; this guy wasn't worth his time and with even one punch in the gut or face, he sure would have a concussion. The black haired man hung his head down in disapproval. None of those words fitted her, for Emily. He knows that Jen is smart proven by getting a scholarship to Germany, diligent proved by always be hard working at her job, fearless for sacrificing herself to the Decepticons in order to save his precious daughter, and of course she's the perfect daughter for any parents.

"Dumbass…" Will muttered under his breath. "Do you know that your first daughter is missing?" He asked with a glare.

"No," Henry shook his head, his expression straight. "Not that I known of nor do I care. Look, this is going nowhere. If this is all you want to discuss then I'm leaving." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his silk black pants.

"Son of a—," Will raised his fist and was about to punch Henry, but a hand stopped his fist from ever hitting the Lawyer. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw Ultra Magnus, holding his wrist. The Autobot had a slight glare towards Henry as he was staring straight at the Lawyer. "Magnus? Why did you stop me?" The soldier asked confusedly.

Ultra Magnus released his grip from Will's wrist and stared down at the soldier with electric blue eyes. "It is simple Major Lennox… He is not worth of your time and the trial is about to begin. We should join the others now; they are waiting for you in the courtroom." He said.

"Right…" Will mumbled as he ran his fingers through his short cut black hair.. "Let's go…"

Ultra Magnus nodded and trailed behind the frustrated soldier.

* * *

"Order! Order at the court!" The Judge slammed his gavel to the matching colored block. The room became silent at the sound of Judge Marty Lee Junior. The Judge adjusted his round glasses as his eyes observed the room. It was crowded by many spectators and reporters, probably because one of the Lawyer is Henry Jones; one of the best Lawyers out in America. "Now, let the trial begin." Judge Marty said.

Will was sitting at the plaintiff's seat while Epps was sitting at the counsel's seat. Apparently the African-America man insisted to be the Lawyer for Will. It was shocking, but where are they going to find a Lawyer in such short notice? They decided to pick Sergeant Robert Epps, the best talking at base, next to Blurr of course. The African-American man stood up and acted like a Lawyer, even though he isn't one.

"You sure you're good at this?" Will whispered to his best friend.

Epps makes a hurt expression, "Will! You don't trust your best friend to be your Lawyer?" He asked.

"Well… No actually… You don't have any experience as a Lawyer and you're dealing with Henry Jones, the best Lawyer in America, dumbass." Will sighed as he flashed a smile to the court's reporter.

The African-American man gave a smile and a reassuring pat to his best friend. "Don't you worry about a single thing, man. I've dealt with this stuff back at home all the time! Just this is much harder… and messier." He said.

"Oh boy…" Will groaned as he face palmed. "I knew I should've pick Magnus…" He muttered. The soldier remembered when Epps was being a Lawyer to his little brother all because of their older brother ate their candy.

Epps pretended he didn't hear that.

"Your Honor," Henry Jones began as he stood up and began to walk around the front, glaring at Will. "My client was accused at attempt of murder for three times, but she was really innocent!" He shouted.

"Objection!" Epps shouted as he slammed his hands to the wooden table.

"Overruled!" Judge Marty yelled and turn to Henry. "Please continue, Mr. Jones." He said.

"As for witness, I call Trent DeMacro!" Henry pointed to the blonde teenager, who shrugged and headed towards the witness seat beside the Judge's table. Sam glared at the teen while Mikaela kept giving him the looks. As Trent sat down, he flashed a smile to Emily, who smiled in return. "Now… Mr. DeMacro, did you witness my client attempting murder?" the lawyer asked.

"No, I didn't and I'm her boyfriend, right baby cakes?" Trent smirked as Emily nodded happily.

The jury began to murmur to each other, discussing the trial.

"Objection!" Epps yelled once more. Judge Marty and everyone turn their gaze to the African-American man. "Your Honor! The Defendant is guilty! I'm one hundred percent sure! My client had witness her trying to kill her own related blood sister!" He yelled.

The room was filled with murmurs.

"Objection!" Henry Jones exclaimed.

"Overruled! Please… continue Mr. Epps." Judge glared at Henry and nodded his head towards the direction of Epps and Will.

"Thank you, Your Honor" Epps felt a proud smile curled up to his lips. "Now Mr. DeMacro… You said that you didn't see your girlfriend attempted murder right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Trent answered with a bored tone.

"I have a conclusion on that," Epps took a deep breath. "That was because you were in this as well!" He accused as he pointed his finger at the blonde.

The whole room was noisy once more.

"And I have prove! I call Barry Cade to the Witness!" Epps yelled and the ex-Decepticon nodded.

Barricade let out a snort, "Please… I don't need to take a seat. I don't want to sit where your filthy sweat has touched the chair." He said to Trent. "And yes, I do have evidence that Ms. Jones over there is the one who attempted murder to her own sibling." He said as he pulled out a see-through bag.

"This is her blonde hair," Barricade wasn't even finish and he was already cut off.

"Objection! My client has brown hair! Not Blonde hair!" Henry slammed his fist to the table.

"Overruled! Please let Mr. Cade continue Mr. Jones." Judge Marty said and nod to let Barricade continue.

"As I was saying, why don't you lift her hair up? She still has a blonde spot on the back, covered by her brown hair." Barricade crossed his arms as he placed the bag down at Will's table, leaning back on the table.

Judge Marty monotone his hand to the Bailiff to check. Emily tried her best to calm down and kept a smile on her face. The Bailiff raised an eyebrow and lifted Emily's long brown hair and his eyes widened as he found a blonde spot on the back. The spectators who were behind the defendant's chair gasped in shock while the jury observed everything carefully.

"Objection! That might be anyone's hair!" Henry objected.

"Oh? Then I have plenty more of the prove we need to put her to prison." Barricade narrowed his eyes while Will and Epps smirked.

Sam and Mikaela watched with awe. They both never thought Barricade would make such a good witness and Epps was a pretty good Lawyer even though he hasn't step his foot to Law School. The two humans were watching with awe and suspense, hoping that they would win. The Autobots were amused to see Emily and Trent panicking, and Henry was getting out of objections because the evidence was all very real and strong. Like the hair, the footage, the knife, and the black jacket.

"Serves her right," Ironhide snorted in amusement as Chromia nodded in agreement.

"Sunny's gonna love this." Sideswipe mused to himself and whistled.

"Yeah… Sergeant Epps is a good one…" Bumblebee nodded.

"Wow! Never-thought-that-Candy-and-Epps-are-good-at-accusing-people! Maybe-i-should-hire-them-the-next-time-Hatchet-tries-to-kill-me!" Blurr grinned.

Ultra Magnus and Prowl only nodded.

"Ob-Objection!" Henry yelled. "Your Honor! He doesn't have any prove for child neglects!" He glared at Will, who was smirking.

"Oh but I do." Will answered. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a GSM Bug that has been on since the private talk with Henry. He played the recording, earning complains from Bertha, Henry's wife. "How can you say that when you're daughter is missing hmm? Henry Jones? Is the Lawyer breaking his own rules?" He teased.

"Why you…" Henry growled as he clenched his fist into a ball.

"Does the Jury made their decision?" Judge Marty asked.

"Yes, Your Honor…" A person stood up from the Jury's seats. He handed the Judge a piece of paper.

"Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Ms. Jones, and Mr. DeMacro, the verdict has decided." Judge Marty said. There were multiple gasps from the spectators, maybe because three more were involved in the trial. Mikaela gripped on Sam's hand as they waited for an answer. "Guilty." He said. "Juvenile for Ms. Jones will serve under community service for forty eight hours and would continue her time in prison when she turned eighteen."

"Mr. DeMacro, you will be sentenced twenty years in prison with parole."

"And as for Mr. and Mrs. Jones, you both are sentenced to community service and would pay ten thousand dollars for child neglect for _twelve years_." The judge slammed his gavel to the block. "The trial is now closed."

The reporters began to move to interview with the three Jones, who declined and quickly exited the room with the reporters trailing behind and Trent following with the police officers behind him. The room was all empty except for the four humans, the Autobots, and a woman with a big black hat and black sunglasses. They were too relieved that they didn't even notice the presence of the woman.

"Gosh Epps… That was amazing!" Sam clapped.

"Why thank you." Epps smiled proudly. "See Will? I am the best Lawyer." He said smugly.

"Whatever… if it wasn't for the GSM Bug we could lose you know…" Will sighed and placed a smile.

A clapping sound was heard from behind them. They all spun around and saw the woman with the big hat and sunglasses. The woman had long wavy blonde hair and pale skin which could only be seen with the little part of her skin showing. She was wearing a cream colored coat and black leggings with black leather boots.

"Very good ya!" The woman smiled.

"Wait a minute… You're the lady from yesterday right?" Sam asked as he pointed a finger at the blonde woman.

"That is right ya!" The blonde woman grinned. "Do you know who I am?" She asked with a thick Sweden accent.

"Uh…" They all tried to answer, but no name came out of their mouths.

"It is I! **Jen**nifer Lennox! I cannot believe you forgot about your own niece Uncle Will!" Jennifer Lennox said disappointingly and emphasis the word Jen on Jennifer.

Everybot and every human in the room stared at Will confusedly. The soldier just raised his hands up in defense. He has never in his entire life met this woman before. She was a complete stranger to him.

"Uh… I think you've mistaken miss…" Will laughed nervously.

"Oh no, I'm not mistaking." The young woman dropped her accent and took off her glasses and hat, reviling her long blonde hair and her blue eyes. She glanced around the room and took the wig off and her real shoulder length blonde hair fell to her shoulders. "It's me… Janette Jones. Don't tell me you guys don't remember." She gave a sheepish grin.

"Janette—," Sideswipe began.

"—Jones?" Ironhide continues.

"That's me." Jen answered with a huge smile.

"Holy Slag! It really is you!" Chromia quickly embraced the girl with a hug and Mikaela joined in the girls' group hug. "What—how did you escape the Decepticons?" She asked curiously.

"Well…"

* * *

~Yesterday~

Jen was walking down the metal stairs. She was the last passenger to be going down the stair to board the plane. She never did take a glance back at to the airport; it was just too painful for her to glance back. The blonde girl wiped her tears away from the corner of her eyes as she continued to walk down the metal steps. She wasn't really too paying attention to the route. She was suddenly been yanked away on her upper arm. The person quickly dragged her, under the stairs where there was a huge gap and cannot be seen because of the large boxes stacked near it.

"Shhhhs! Just stop it!" The voice commanded.

Jen's eyes widened as she slapped the hand covering her mouth away. She turned back and saw a pair of glaring crimson eyes. She recognized the person as one of the Trine, known as Thundercracker.

"Th-Thundercracker? What are you doing here?!" Jen asked, it was more like a demand than a question.

Thundercracker glanced around and sighed heavily. "Look… I know that I'm a Decepticon and all, but you have to listen to me… Your life is in danger. Believe me, Lord Megatron has sent me to come here and _kill_ you. I'm only here to stop you because I pity you." He said with a small frown.

The blonde stared at Thundercracker in disbelieve. She didn't believe her ears. Thundercracker was telling his Master's plans and would risk of getting off-lined to come here and tell her about it. He didn't look like he was lying or playing a trick on her. What he said was true.

"Listen to me closely," Thundercracker began. "Your friends are still here, go to them and get the Pit out of here! Here I got you your suitcase and please wear this." He shoved a black thing to Jen's face and she took it and stared at it weirdly. "I found a wig and I made it a bit more… femme-ish. Change your jacket to this." He scratched the back of his head.

"You went into my suitcase?" Jen asked with her mouth opened in surprise.

"Well, yeah… But it's for your own good!" Thundercracker yelled in frustration. His fingers ran through his black hair as he took a deep sigh. "Listen, you are now dead. Janette Jones is now _dead_. She is _no more_. You are a whole new person! Get it? If you don't change your name, Sideways and Knockout will find out and do the job _themselves_." He warns as he gripped on both Jen's shoulders.

"O-Okay… But what will happen to the other passengers? You aren't going to kill them right?" Jen asked nervously.

"No… I'll dump them off at the Atlantic Ocean, easy." Thundercracker answered calmly.

"Will you be alright though? I'm sure you'll do just great with the Autobots…" Jen smiled as she stood up.

Thundercracker shook his head. "No… I don't like them. And this is the last time I'm helping you." He glared daggers at Jen.

The blonde laughed nervously. "Then why did you helped me?" she asked.

"Because I pity you," Thundercracker leaned forward and kissed the girl's forehead gently. "Now go you stupid femme… before I change my mind." He growled.

Jen let out a chuckle. "I won't change my mind when you want to defect to the Autobots, Thundercracker." She smiled and waved her hand.

Thundercracker sighed heavily before letting his holoform disappeared. He hated that a lot of squishes were going to sit on him with their filthy suitcase in his cockpit. He was also mad that he has to change his alt-mode to an airplane instead of a military jet. But he was the only one who didn't want Jen to get killed because she made Megatron mad by bringing two of his best Decepticons to the Autobots' side and set his prisoners free. The jet now airplane flies off from the launch path and was ready to do his mission; dumped the humans at the Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

~Now~

"—So I was pretty much relieved when you guys didn't found out that I was the Sweden girl… Or else Sideways or Knockout will find out and kill me themselves." Jen laughed nervously.

"Shit Jen! I'm so sorry we didn't realize sooner!" Will immediately embraced the girl to a tight hug.

"It's quite alright…" Jen hugged the soldier back. She did her handshake with Sam, saluted Ultra Magnus and Barricade, hug with Bumblebee and Epps, get hugged by Blurr, got her hair messed up by Ironhide, and shook hands with Prowl. Sideswipe was too stunned to even move, but he did contact his brother to come as quickly as possible to the courtroom. Jen turned to face the Lamborghini in disguised. "Hey… Sideswipe… You okay there? You spaced out a lot." She said smiling slightly.

"THANK PRIMUS YOU'RE ALRIGHT JEN!" Sideswipe yelled loudly, making everyone ad everybot flinch around him. He embraced the slight shorter femme in front of him as they all laughed. The red twin just hugged Jen while she raised an eyebrow and patting his back to calm him down. The mech was just too happy, that he didn't even realize that he suddenly kissed Jen… on the lips by accident. They both quickly parted away and blushed, acting all nervous around each other.

"Sideswipe… You glitch head!" Ironhide raised his fist.

"'Hide! Chill!" Will laughed.

"Yeah Sides… _Nice move_…" Bumblebee teased as he raised his eyebrow in amusement, he then high five with his brother, Sam, and Epps while a goofy grin was plastered on their faces.

"Awww… This was a Kodak moment and I didn't even get to bring my camera." Mikaela pouted and crossed her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't worry sweetheart, momma got the goods!" Chromia held a Handy Camera on her hand and she was also grinning. "And it's on _video record_." She smirked.

"Ah… ups… forgot to turn that thing off…" Sideswipe admitted nervously.

Jen slightly nodded and she gave a weak smiled. "Oh yeah… I wanted to thank you guys for everything… I saw everything on what happen at the court… You were great out there Robert… I didn't know you could be such a good Lawyer." She praised as Epps grinned, which got him a one way ticket to a smack on the back of his bald head from Will.

"And Barricade… Thank you… For getting all of those evidence with Prowl… I really appreciate it…" Jen gave a salute to the two police officers as they nodded and smiled.

"Mostly… Thank you… _Uncle Will_…" Jen teased.

"Please," Will ruff Jen's hair. "You can call me Uncle… Or Dad would be good too."

"Alright…"

"SIDES! I got here as fast as I can! What's the emergen—," Sunstreaker froze as he saw a familiar blonde next to his twin.

"Jen?" He asked, blinking is his holoform's eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Yeah?" Jen answered.

"Primus! It really is you!" Sunstreaker gave a tight hug.

"Okay! What's with the hugs? I can breathe here." Jen laughed nervously.

"It is really good to have you back Jan- I mean Jennifer." Ultra Magnus corrected himself and Jen nodded.

"Jennifer? I thought… You know what? Never mind that… We're just glad you're back with us…" Sunstreaker whispered.

Jen gave a shrug to Chromia and Mikaela as she was being hugged by the twins. The two femmes only gave two thumbs up while Ironhide was cursing underneath his breath. Will, Epps, and Sam were laughing. Ultra Magnus, Prowl, and Barricade were slightly smiling. And of course Blurr was grinning happily. This was truly a Kodak moment for them. First they won the court and second they have their comrade back, save and sound.

Bumblebee smiled as he approached the twins and Jen. "You know what? You guys are lucky… But don't think that I won't give up just yet guys. I might steal the gem from right under your noses." He gave a wink and kissed Jen's cheek.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smirk. "Like we'll ever let our gem get stolen from us, She's the one and only for us, Bee… Get another." They both responded and the three ended up in a glaring contest, leaving Jen puzzled.

"What is wrong with them?" Jen questioned out loud, making everyone around her chuckled and laughed. "Seriously… Why are they glaring at each other? Is there something that I said was wrong?" She asked.

Mikaela elbowed Jen on her ribs. "Looks like this is going to be a square!" She squealed happily.

"What's wrong with a square? I think it's cool." Jen's puzzled look was making them laugh harder.

"Nothing Jen! It's really nothing!" Sam grinned.

Jen let out a sigh, but smiled.

"You guys are really weird… But I like it."

* * *

**A/N: Awww it ended…. Can't believe 36 chapters… wow, but don't worry. I'll continue this story to a 37 and more because I'm doing ROTF! I just remembered that I wrote Rise of the Fallen… Yeah, I was thinking of Rise of the Guardians back then XD. Anyway… thanks for the favs and alerts!**

**P.S: I'm not good with Lawyer thing… So I've done research and all…**

**Special thanks to:  
pinky-the-assassin, lillie5, Bumblebee's Honey, RANDOM FOX GRRL, Mimzy94, Nyghtflower-Pack, cupcakegirllover10, queenk8e, Tatsurion, ganzanz, jazzinspac3, shewolve  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
pinky-the-assassin, lillie5, Second daughter of Eve, Bumblebee's Honey, Mimzy94, Kira Neami, Nyghtflower-Pack, cupcakegirllover10, queenk8e, Tatsurion, Autobotsareawesome, jazzinspac3, shewolve  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please ^^ they make me happy!**


	37. Chapter 37: Jennifer Lennox

**A/N: Prologue of ROTF! And there's a few important announcements down at the other author's note. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts!**

Applejax XD: **Here's the next one ^^**

Barricadelover40: **Thank you ^^**

Luna Uchiha666: **Thank you ^^ and thank you once more**

AutoRacer1: **Of course ^^ Go a**_head_ **XD**

Eleyond: **Maybe… It's cute to see the twins like that and Jen too :3**

Atlantic Jewel: **Thank you ^^**

Hound's tracker: **Thank you so much!**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **XD That's totally true!**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you ^^**

Shewolve: **XD Me too, it was kind of hard making him in character like that ^^**

MusicalPrime: **XD Jen said hmm… He should ^^**

Darkpoisonivy: **Thank you ^^**

Tavia99: **Call in Ratchet!**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Justice is finally has been served after thirty five chaps ^^**

ShoulsISlipAway: **XD**

Bee4ever: **Yup!**

Guest: **thank you ^^**

Scarecrowlovinggirl98: **Yeah… Emily is a bratty kid. And thank you ^^**

RANDOM FOX GRRL: **XD**

AutobotSoShi: :)

Cupcakegirllover101: **Thank you ^^**

Wrecker Radioactive: **Thank you so much! I'm so happy!**

Diamond White: **Might not be the last time they seen the Jones… But for now, the Jones are behind bars ^^. And Jen will probably realize that the twins like her in future chaps ^^**

Transformeranimefan:** Thank you so much! okay um… College, yup, and the twin are having a competition between Bee.**

Shannon the chameleon: **Thanks**

SJSGirl: **Me too ^^**

Kimmie98: **Go Cade! XD Thank you!**

BlurrTastic-63: **Thank you ^^ and it's not over just yet ^^**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for beta-ing this story!**

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet! So, Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Edit: The German language is edited by MiniAjax. Thank you ^^**

* * *

Chapter 37: Jennifer Lennox

_~W__ü__rzburg University~_

_I stood in front of the huge classy college. It was my first day here at the university. Even though Chris took me here with his red Honda Jazz with his wife; Rose, I was still very nervous in my first day enrolling this college. The students here looked so fancy and prestigious. I glanced down to the clothes I'm wearing. I'm nothing compared to them. I just wore a plain dark green jacket, over a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers, while the students here wore something like a designers' clothing lines or something, I can't really tell because they're wearing furry coat and some aren't. The girls here were speaking to each other really fast, that I even don't know what they were talking about. It took me three years learning how to speak and write in Germany's language and I still need some time to understand some words._

_The tall and large building stood proudly as the professors and students came in and out the building carrying books or documents. I glanced down to my papers as I entered the majestic building. First I have to the ceremony for the freshmen, second I have to get my schedule, and third I have to attend my first class of the day. The first problem of the day was that I'm completely lost and completely confused. The halls looked pretty much the same. I've been wondering in the halls for a good ten minutes and the ceremony begins in five minutes! How am I supposed to get pass through these maze halls in such short notice?!_

"_Haben Sie sich verirrt__? __**(Are you lost?)**__" A feminine voice questioned from behind as she tapped my shoulder. _

"_Sieht ganz so aus, ja. Ich habe mich wohl verirrt…__**(Ah, apparently yes. I am lost…)**__" I answered with a sheepish smile._

_The Germany girl laughed. "__Keine Sorge, alle Neuen verirren sich an ihrem ersten Tag!__** (Don't worry, all freshman got lost at their first day.)**__" She said with a smile._

She's nice…_ I thought in my mind. "Thank you… You're very kind." I said._

_The Germany girl stared at me for a moment before I realized that I spoke in Germany's language. I face palmed. I should've thanked her in her language, not in mine. Now she might think I'm an outcast or something because of the look she was giving me. Her blonde eyebrows were furrowed down and she was leaning forward, examining my face features. I backed away a step and nervously smile at the girl._

"_Ah! So you're the American Student!" She chirped happily in English, but with a German accent. _

_My eyes widened in shock. "You can speak English?" I asked._

_The girl nodded her head happily. "Of course I do! Not well, but still know!" she shook my hand. "The name's Yvonne Aachen. You don't have to introduce yourself. I know who you are! Don't worry about introducing yourself to me Jen! The professor mentioned you a lot in class. He seemed so excited to have you in his class." she grinned._

_I nodded my head. "Ah… We'll Yvonne, I think we're going to be good friends."_

* * *

"Jen! Hier drüben!"

I spun around and smiled at my classmate.

Yvonne, a twenty one year old women with long curly platinum blonde hair and has a pair of deep blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she's a tall young woman, with her five inch red heels. She was wearing a black coat and furry leg warmers. The platinum blonde is what I describe, very stylish. She loves to dress me up as a German's Barbie doll and also keep in touch with her fashion magazine. The young blonde woman is my friend even though she's three years older than me. She's the very first friend I befriend with, here at Germany, when I first arrive at Würzburg University. She has a bubbly personality, cheerful, and of course, kindhearted.

"Yvonne, I thought you were going to be with your boyfriend?" I asked with a smile.

Yvonne shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… He canceled our date because his grandma was sick." She sighed. Brook is her twenty three year old boyfriend. I met him a few times and he's really nice. Even though he likes to play jokes on the both of us, he's still really nice. They both are perfect for each other, unlike Trent and my sister, Emily. "Anyway… So are you coming for tonight? We're going to the club for some fun! I know you like dancing!" she elbowed my upper arm.

I let out a light chuckle. "No… Chris already invited me to his dinner. It's his one year old son's birthday." I said as I climb on my bicycle.

"Aww… Too bad," Yvonne sighed disappointedly. She was always trying to drag me into a club that has alcohol beverages and floor dancing. I wasn't the party type, so every time Brook or Yvonne asked me to come along with them; I just declined and went straight back to my small rental apartment. "Say happy birthday to little Alex for me! I promise to give the little rascal a present!"

I waved my hand as Yvonne stepped inside her hot pink Lamborghini Aventador. The sport car looks really pinkish, girlish, and has caught many eyes of bystanders. The real reason she got that car was after she watch that musical movie. What was it called again? Musical High? A Musical School? Oh yeah! High School Musical! Yvonne is apparently a huge fan of Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans. She said that both girls got the spunk and fashion, especially Sharpay. Yvonne got the idea of a hot pink car because of the scene in High School Musical two and three from the scene Sharpay was driving her car. She was really happy with the hot pink paintjob even though it was kind of weird having a pink Lamborghini. I snickered as I imagine that those Lamborghinis are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Now I know that they both look pretty in pink.

My bright blue bicycle squeaked as I pulled into a stop. I stared to my left as I window shopped through the windows of a sports car dealer. Those cars reminded me of my friends back at Tranquility, Nevada.

I really can't believe that it has already been a year since I've left Tranquility; it was a month after Thundercracker helped me escape from the airport. William and Sarah were very kind to adopt me as their daughter. It was weird at the first week living at their house, but I got used to it after the first week was over. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed a bit disappointed when Optimus told them that Ironhide will be our (William, Sarah, Annabelle, and myself) guardian. Once again, the Autobot leader suggested that I bring a Cybertronian to Germany. But once more, I declined that offer. It would be suspicious when a girl who lives in a small rental apartment could have such an expensive car. The good news is that the Decepticons didn't even find out that I was going to college in Germany.

My cell phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I stopped at the sidelines near the block where my apartment is and checked my phone. I've got a message from Samuel, saying that he got in Princeton University! It's one of the prestigious colleges in New Jersey. I bet that Ron would be furious on how much the college cost for a year and I'm pretty sure that Judy would call him a cheapo. I chuckled to myself. Yeah, that will surely happen in the Witwicky family.

We still chatted through video-chat and kept on sending e-mails, secretly through the private link where Decepticons can't track anything inside the links down. We all thanked Soundwave for his genius in technology. Every time I video-chat with the Autobots, they were all so hilarious! Either Mudflap or Skids would end up fighting each other and it was enough to make me laugh; they were the funniest pair of twins. The CMO, Moonracer, and Jolt would also ask on the progress in college. They were concern that I might be stressed out by being a doctor, but I wasn't and was managed to deal with the homework, assignments, and test were given in class.

Barricade and Soundwave, the overprotective brother would ask if any mech has bothered me or something. I only chuckled at their ridiculous questions. I also chatted with a new Autobot that arrived two months after I left. Optimus told me that he's the very first Autobot seeker that arrived at Earth. I was excited to meet him in person. He seems very nice through the whole chat. He had a look that almost a resemblance to both Bumblebee and his brother, Blurr, which I always thought that they looked like brothers.

The Autobot Seeker is named Breakaway.

Breakaway may seemed to be young as Bumblebee, but I got a few complaints from Ratchet and Sunstreaker. The young seeker would scratch Sunstreaker's paintjob and would cause a dent or two on Ironhide, which leaded him directly straight to Med Bay where Ratchet is there, fuming about the dents that has been caused at least twice a day. He also chatted with me both with his holoform and bi-pedal mode. His holoform looked like a twenty three year old man with spiky un-human white hair, which I think it's pretty cool, and he also has a pair of electric blue eyes. His bi-pedal mode is an F-35 Lightning II, complete with rotating cannons.

There was a loud bell being hit twice, signaling that it was already four in the afternoon. I tucked into my jacket and pedaled towards the apartment. I arrived at the front and parked my bicycle on the racks and chained it to the metal bars. My rental apartment was at the third floor, second door to the right from the stairs. It has a fantastic view of the city and the amazing sunset at every six in the afternoon. I sometimes send the pictures to William.

I reached into my pockets and grabbed the keys. I opened the door and flick the lights on as I entered the apartment. It was fair and cheap too. I may sound like Ron right now, but it was a good price. I need the extra money for food and other things that I need to survive. The apartment was no larger than the first floor of my old house, but it was enough for me. There's a small kitchen to the left from the entrance, a dining room plus a small screen TV across from the kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Chris and Rose offered for me to stay at their house, but I refused to stay at a house that's like a mansion.

My laptop was placed on my desk at the bedroom. I opened it and waited as the laptop was loading. I decided to finish my report on the human brain for my Biology report. I was just almost finished with my report when all of a sudden; a pop-up appeared on my laptop's screen. I stared at it closely before grinning to myself. I placed on the Bluetooth USB for non-tracking and headphones for communication. I waited as it loaded after I pressed the answer button.

"_Jen!" _I cringed at the loud frequency on the headphones. I adjusted the frequency and smiled nervously at the web-cam. William was calling me, like he always did once every two days. Apparently Friday is one of the days he called. I just realized that the one who shouted at the headphone wasn't William's voice. It was someone else's. _"How are 'ya? We missed you! When are you coming back? It's been a year now!"_ the voice continued to yell.

I laughed nervously as the laptop's screen began to stop fizzling out and the image became clearer.

"_Back off dumbass! You set the frequency on loud!"_ William pushed away a silhouette as the screen began to clear. The black haired soldier quickly gave me a smile as I waved my hand to my dad. That was a bit weird, calling William dad inside my head. _"Hey there Jen, how are you doing right there? Good?"_ He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah… I've been good, got another project to do with Yvonne." I answered with a short laugh.

"_Ah… Crazy Professor?"_ William snickered.

"You have no idea…" I mumbled with a slight smile. It wasn't nice to talk people on their backs, but Professor Lou was a bit loose on the brain. He loves to give assignment to us and would ask us to do another even though the last one wasn't finished. "Anyway, how are the Autobots? Good? They aren't causing much trouble back at base right?" I asked.

"_You have no idea…"_ William pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed frustrated for a moment before explaining after seeing my confused look. _"Well let's start, first Breakaway was training with Ironhide and Barricade, and then something happened between a certain annoying asshole came barging inside the hangar without any of us noticing and it ended up ain't pretty." _He shook his head as he sighed deeply.

I nodded my head, understanding the situation. "Director Galloway is being another pain in your days once more?" I asked and William nodded. "Which ended up probably Breakaway almost stepping on Director Galloway, Ironhide almost blast Director Galloway, and Barricade almost crushed him under his weight, correct?" I asked, as if I knew what happened.

William gave me a so-so, _"You might say that… Except you're missing a part,"_ he began to snickered and soon turned into laughter. _"Director Galloway blew a fuse and Ratchet actually sedated him because Epps made up a story of a disease. It's called 'Galloway syndrome'. It a disease that could make anyone's face got red from anger, cause infection, contagious to both humans and aliens, and would make the carrier of the disease die from fuming. And of course, Ratchet fell for it."_ He let a grin escaped his lips.

"Galloway syndrome? I think you could make a joke with that…" I said with a confused tone.

William laughed as I said the made up syndrome a bit quick. _"Yo Epps!"_ He cupped his mouth and yelled to the African-American man, who responded with a loud 'what'. _"Try saying Galloway Syndrome quickly for over ten times!" _he continued.

There was a pause. I presume that Robert is trying to say the syndrome quickly.

"_Now who's the Princess that lost her shoe?"_ William snickered.

"_Princess Galloway."_ Robert answered proudly. _"Wait! What the hell?"_ He confusedly asked as laughter filled my headphones.

"Why on earth would Robert call Galloway a Princess?" I asked, joining the laughter from the background. I kept on hearing them saying the syndrome, but a few more Cybertronians, but I can still hear their laughter. Although I can't hear Ratchet's voice or his laughter from the background, I'm guessing he's the one who's going to blow a circuit now. "Stop saying that syndrome really fast! I might have it stuck in my head!" I laughed.

"_Okay, okay,"_ William wiped his tears away from his eyes and took a deep breath before smiling. _"So have you decided which doctor you're going to be?"_ He asked.

I shook my head. "I can't really decide just yet… Still thinking." I simply replied.

Actually, I can't really decide between being a Pediatrician, a Pediatric Oncologist, or a Pediatric Neurologist. It was pretty hard, but I defiantly want to cure children's sickness from any disease. I have exactly two months to figure out on what specialist I'm going to be in the future. My Professor also asked me to decide quickly, so he can focus on that one thing in my studies.

"Where are the others?" I asked with a smile.

William gave a whistle. _"Apparently, the only one's here is me, Epps, and a few more bots. Optimus and a few more are in a meeting with Galloway, regarding some Decepticons activities was beginning to show up on or radar again. You better be careful out at Germany Jen… There might be one or two Decepticons hiding." _He warns.

I nodded, but smiled. "Don't worry… It's been a year and they haven't figures out that I'm Janette Jones. They still think that I was killed at the accident. And why aren't you in the meeting with Epps? I thought you were the captain of N.E.S.T? Uh… I'm guessing you skipped the meeting and let Optimus or somebot to replace you with their holoform?" I asked with an amused smiled.

William smiled sheepishly. I was right.

" _So when are—,"_ he was cut off as he was shoved away from the chair by a blurry figurine.

I make an 'ouch' expression and smiled nervously at the holoform. _"Enough of your stupid questions Major Lennox! It's our turn now!" _Sunstreaker yelled to the man on the floor, I think he's on the floor.

"Hi Sideswipe. Hi Sunstreaker. How are you two doing?" I asked as I waved my hand.

"_Just that? Just 'Hi Sideswipe' and 'Hi Sunstreaker'_?" Sideswipe pouted and crossed his arms.

"You were expecting something more than a 'Hi'?" I asked again.

Sunstreaker shrugged. _"Well… yeah. We were expecting more of a hug. You know… like that?" _He smiled.

"You expect me to hug my laptop? Wouldn't that be weird?" I raised an eyebrow.

"_We just… We thought… Oh never mind…"_ Sideswipe let out a chuckle. _"When are you returning back here anyway? Major Lennox was too long and forgot to ask you that."_ He stated.

"_I was going to ask her that you glitch!"_ William yelled.

"Ouch." I said and shook my head. "Next month. It's going to be a month break and I would be able to come back to Tranquility. I might be able to take Samuel to his college at Princeton." I slightly smiled and stared blankly at the screen as there was a scream of joy and the music was turned on.

"_Oh… That's good…"_ Sunstreaker rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Because we missed you,"_ Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said in unison.

My blue eyes softened, "I mi—," I was cut off when there was a knock at the door. "Hold on a minute." I said and took my headphone off, leaving it dangling around my neck.

"_Slag… We were sooo close…"_ I heard Sideswipe said.

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the door. I tilted my head out from my bedroom door. "Who is it?" I yelled to no one in particular inside the room.

"It's me! Chris! Are you ready to leave? We're leaving in a minute or two!" Chris shouted, reminding me that I have to attend Alex's birthday party.

"Be out there in a minute!" I yelled back and went inside my room. I grabbed my cream colored coat and knee high boots. I placed on the knitted wool hat and the knitted in different shades of brown scarf. I sat back down and smiled at the laptop's screen. "I'm sorry guys… I have to go… I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"_Yeah… Whatever."_ Sunstreaker said disappointedly.

"_See you tomorrow Jen."_ William said as he stole the screen from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Before I forget… Sideswipe, Sunstreaker," I snickered a bit as I called out their names. They both pushed William's head down to the keyboard as their faces were seen on my screen. "You two look pretty in pink." I said.

The background was filled with laughter as I turned it all off. Chuckling to myself, I grabbed my backpack and exited the small apartment. Chris was waiting outside while leaning against the wall, feeling a bit bored. I locked the door and put the keys inside my pocket as Chris and I jogged down the stairs, exiting the building and heading towards a red Honda Jazz. I glanced over to the back row and saw Alex sitting on a baby's seat and Rose was sitting on the passenger seat next to the driver's seat.

I hopped inside and gave Alex his birthday present, a Barney doll. He squealed happily and hugged the purple dinosaur close to him. I see that Barney is quite popular to kids these days, even though I kind of dislike it because the three dinosaurs were always smiling and I found it creepy. I shook the feeling off as the radio blared out soft classic music, soothing for babies.

Alex yawned and began to fall asleep. I smiled and placed a blanket over his tiny legs.

"Jenny…" Alex mumbled in his sleep.

Chris and Rose gasp as I only stared at the now one year old baby.

"_Chris! Alex hat sein erstes Wort gesagt!__** (Alex said his first word!)**_" Rose smiled brightly as she glanced back at Alex and back to her husband.

"_I know! Hast du Alex auch gehört, Jen?__** (Did you hear Alex too, Jen?)**_" Chris said happily and gave a quick glance to me.

I only nodded my head.

Oh! How rude of myself… I haven't reintroduced myself to you all…

My name is now Jennifer Lennox and this is my story.

* * *

**A/N: Beginning of ROTF! Next one will probably might be the Shanghai attack! But I want to make it a bit of a twist or some sort!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!  
1) What doctor do you prefer Jen will be three years from now?  
**_A Pediatrician (Kids' doctor)  
A Pediatric Oncologist (Kids' doctor for treating Cancer)  
A Pediatric Neurologist (Kids' doctor for treating any disease involving the brain)  
_**I can't decide between these three…**

**2) Breakaway is a Transformer character from ROTF game, requested by **_KH-Hardcorefan4483_** ^^.**

**3) I was thinking of making an **_AU_** story of TOAO, but still can't decide yet…**

**4) The poll is still open to vote ^^**

**5) "**Jen! Hier drüben" **is** "Jen! Over here!"

**6)** Will I make it to 1k+ reviews? I wish I could! I'll try my best to reach that ^^

**Special thanks to:  
Kimmie98, kitten42, and Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Scarecrowlovinggirl98, yunibell, and kitten42  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames…**

**R&R please! **


	38. Chapter 38: Undercover Soldier

**A/N: New chapter! And were just one chap away to enter ROTF!**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Yeah ^^ and maybe…**

Tina135790: **Thank you so much!**

Applejax XD: **Me too… I really can't decide so I let the readers vote and my sister too ^^**

Jess: **Thank you so much! And sorry if you got into in trouble…**

Meeeeeee: **Yeah ^^ LOL and thank you.**

Angel3055: **Thank you ^^. Yup she can help Ratchet at Med Bay XD**

Naughtia: **XD Pink Lamborghinis!**

AndromedaAl: **I see…**

Hound's tracker: **Thanks! XD**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you ^^**

Guest: **Alright ^^**

RANDOM FOX GRRL: **thank you so much c:**

Bee4ever: **Thank you!**

Darkpoisonivy: **Right ^^. Yay! I wish I can ^^**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Yup! It's safe to say that.**

Tavia99: **Ooh! Let's hope the CMO is nice ^^**

Scarecrowlovinggirl98: **Me too X3**

MiniAjax: **Thank you for translating :D**

Z: **Sure ^^**

JustanamelessGirl: **Sure.**

Cupcakegirllover101: **ROTF! Thank you! I have a fan! *squealed***

xNymira: **Thanks ^^**

AutobotSoShi: **Sure. I'm still thinking about it**

Transformersanimefan:** Alright ^^ me too! But they kept on getting disturb XD**

Second daughter of Eve: **XD**

SJSGirl: **So close! Sure ^^**

Blurrtastic-643: **Okay ^^ and thank you!**

**There's this 'you' stuff in German so… The prof and Jen are friends, but the prof uses MRS. as a formal language ^^ Let's learn German XD!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for beta0ing this story! **

**Special thanks to MiniAjax for translating the English to German! **

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet… so sorry for any mistakes ^^"**

* * *

Chapter 38: Undercover Soldier

_**"**__Also Frau Lennox, haben Sie entschieden welche Art von Doktor Sie sein wollen?_ (**So Ms. Lennox, have you decide what doctor you want to be?)"** Professor Adrian Klug asked.

I watch Professor Klug as he began to pace around the room, looking for a book. He looked so busy and his expression shows it all. Professor Adrian Klug is a genius even though he's a bit crazy for giving us a lot of assignments. The professor has messy short cut blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes hidden underneath the black framed of glasses. He always had a pencil tucked behind his ear and a striped tie was always his tie. I kept on staring at the professor as he continued to pace around the room carrying documents from side to side.

_**"**__Menschenskinder! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich die immer noch habe!_ **(Good golly! I never even thought that I still have these!)"**Professor Klug shouted with joy as he held out a filed document.

I gave a short laugh, _**"**__Naja,…Ich habe es auf drei reduziert. Entweder ein Kinderarzt, ein Onkologe für Kinder oder ein Neurologe für Kinder._** (Well… I've narrowed it to three. It's either the three of these; a Pediatrician, a Pediatric Oncologist, or a Pediatric Neurologist.)"** I said while adjusting my black backpack on my shoulder.

Professor Klug stopped for a second before he pushed his glasses up and hummed. I watched him put on his thinking expression before snapping his fingers; he always do that when he have an idea in his mind.

_**"**__Ah! Es ist toll einen Studenten zu sehen, der alle drei Spezialisten sein will! Aber Sie können nur einen oder zwei der Berufe auswählen._ **(Ah! It's great to see a student that wants to be all three specialists! But you could only pick one or two.)"** Professor Klug said happily.

I stared at the genius professor with a confused look. _**"**__Man kann zwei auswählen? Ich dachte man kann nur einen nehmen?_ **(You can pick two? I thought we can only pick one?)"** I asked confusedly.

_**"**__Naja man kann, wenn man eine so schlaue und fokusierte Person ist wie Sie, Frau Lennox._ **(Well you can, if you're a smart and a focus person, which you are Ms. Lennox.)"** Professor Klug crossed his arms with a wide smile.

I nodded my head as the reply for Professor Klug. _**"**__Ein Kinderarzt zu sein oder ein Neurologe für Kinder wäre unglaublich…Ich könnte vielen Kindern das Leben retten._ **(Being a Pediatrician and a Pediatric Neurologist would be quite lovely… I'll save many lives of children.)"** I hummed and placed my hand on my chin.

Professor Klug inhaled a deep breath before saying, _**"**__Ich muss dir etwas sagen…Ich werde heute Nacht ein Treffen mit all den anderen Professoren und Doktoren aus aller Welt in London besuchen. Ich werde Sie davon überzeugen, Sie eine Kinderärztin oder eben eine Neurologin für Kinder sein zu lassen._** (Tell you what… I'm going to have a meeting tonight in London with all of the other Professors and Doctors around the world. I'll convince them to let you be a Pediatrician and a Pediatric Neurologist.)"** He smiled and took off the pencil behind his ear.

I raised an eyebrow._** "**__Okay…Ich werde mich bereit halten…Wir sehen uns morgen, Professor Klug._ **(Okay… I'll be on standby then… I'll see you tomorrow Professor Klug.)"** I waved my hand goodbye to the professor as I exited the classroom.

* * *

The sky was a mixed shade of orange and red. The sun was setting down on the west part of the town and the cold breeze began to blow the dry leaves off the empty pavement. The streetlights began to lighten up, lighting the dark streets. Small bugs began to seek warmness from the streetlights. I was at the twenty four seven mini market, buying a carton of milk and a loaf of bread. As soon as I paid for the items, my cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

I carefully placed my grocery inside the bicycle's basket and sat on the seat while I flipped open my cell phone. I smiled a bit as there was a text message from Yvonne. The message said that her boyfriend just asked her out on a exclusive dinner date at a fancy restaurant, tonight.

My phone started to vibrate once more and saw the caller's i.d was Yvonne. I started to cycle away from the twenty four seven mini market to my small rental apartment. I pressed on the answer button and pressed my cell phone on my ear while trying to concentrate on the road.

"Yes, Yvonne? What's wrong?" I asked.

"_Oh Jen! Thank goodness you answered!" _Yvonne sighed in relief. _"I need your help! It's an emergency code 20!"_ she yelled.

I rolled my eyes. We both decided to make codes for every problem. Like for example Code 50 is boy problem (mostly for Yvonne than me), Code 70 is for family problem, Code 1 is for school problem, and Code 20 is for clothing problems "Code 20? A clothing problems? I'm sure you can handle it… You're like a designer in college." I said.

"_I know but I really really really need your help! I have nothing perfect to wear for the date!"_ Yvonne yelled frantically.

I sighed in content, "Fine… I'm just around at the corner… But this better be quick… I've got dairy white with me." I waved my hand to the guard, signaling that I'm Yvonne's friend. He let me pass through the large black gates and I cycled towards the mansion.

"_Thank you!"_ Yvonne yelled once more before closing the line.

The mansion that belongs to Aachen's family was huge. The colored of the mansion is cream colored, but at night it was a bit darkish with the low lights lightening the mansion's walls. The large doors opened, reviling a few maids and butlers greeting me with a bow and a 'welcome back, Ms. Lennox'. I smiled nervously. Just how many times do I have to say that I liked to be called by my nickname, not Jennifer, not Ms. Lennox, and defiantly not Jenny (Some people also liked to say that nickname, even though they know that I hate it, but I don't mind kids saying that one because they are just kids.)

"Ah Jen! You've return!" Mrs. Aachen said happily as she gave me a tight hug and her thick German accent began to be heard in her voice.

"C'mon sweetie, give the girl some air." Mr. Aachen said as he walked down the stairs.

Mrs. Aachen pouted. "You know that I have a thing with hugging Yvonne's friends." She said.

I gave out a nervous laugh.

Mr. and Mrs. Aachen hold industries of marbles in the world wide. They both exported from marble columns to marble floors. They both made it big and well known to the world for their artistic craft; and I'm pretty sure that Sunstreaker would've loved to meet two of his idols. Every time I came by, they both suggested that I stay with them since the mansion is too big and they need someone to talk to other than Yvonne, the maids, and the butlers.

Mr. Aachen or Frank Aachen is the head of his industries along with his wife. He has short blonde hair and a pair of bright blue eyes. He's tall and built even though he's in his early forties. As for Mrs. Aachen or Jana Aachen is the co head of the marble industries. She has long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. She's a beautiful woman and a tad bit shorter than me. Plus, they can speak in three different languages.

"Let me guess… Code 20?" Mrs. Aachen smiled as I sighed, but nodded my head. "Well then… Wouldn't want to keep you waiting deary, go up ahead to Yvonne's room." She gave one last hug before leaving me to walk up the large stairs.

I turn to the right and headed straight for Yvonne's room. I was in front of the doors of Yvonne's room when I heard a few drawers were getting thrown and there were loud thumping on the floor. I raised an eyebrow. Was she this panic every time Brook asked her out on a date? I mean, she is the fashion queen. The popular girl in campus and every girl would go to her for advices.

"Uh… Yvonne? Are you okay in there?" I tilted my head inside and quickly ducked down to avoid getting hit with a purple dress. "Yikes! What the heck is going on here? It looks like a tornado went by here!" I yelled as I tripped over a pile of clothes, lying on the floor.

I blew my bangs off my eyes as another dress was thrown to my head. I slowly got up while tidying the clothes on the floor, folding it neatly and placing all of the tidied clothes on the queen sized bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and watch as Yvonne dug into her drawer or wardrobe for more clothes.

"Jen~!" Yvonned whined. "What do I do? I don't have any dress to wear for tonight's date!" She plopped down into her pillow and buried her face in it.

I rolled my eyes before pushing myself up to search for a dress for Yvonne to wear. I grabbed a white knee-length dress with black laces. If I remember correctly, she wore this dress to Brook's birthday party last year. I searched the whole sea of clothes and found a dark blue scarf along with a pair of brown leather boots, and a few accessories.

"How about this one?" I asked to the sulking young woman.

Yvonne looked up from her pillow to the dress I'm holding. "But I wore that to Brook's birthday party last year." She said desperately.

"I know… but you could add a few more things to make it brand new. Try all of these and see yourself at the mirror." I smiled and shooed Yvonne to the bathroom. She sighed deeply before jogging towards the bathroom. I watched as the door clothes and as if on cue, my cell phone started to vibrate. I flipped open my cell phone and looked at the caller's i.d.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

_"Jen…"_ I heard a low voice that belongs to Sideswipe. It was more like a growl. _"You were supposed to call us an hour ago! What happen? Did something bad happen? Is it 'Cons? I'll show 'em a thing or two!" _He shouted.

I laughed and shook my head. "No. No Decepticons here. I'm just helping Yvonne out with her date." I said and sat back down on the bed.

Sideswipe stayed quiet for a moment. _"It's not a… double date right?"_ He asked.

"No. I'm still single. Why would you ask that?" I raised an eyebrow.

I heard Sideswipe and maybe Sunstreaker sighed in relief. _"Thank Primus… We thought that you already have a mate… 'cause you know… we want—,"_ They both were cut off when the bathroom door slammed open.

"Oh! Jen! You're truly are a genius! These clothes you picked out for me if perfect!" Yvonne came out with a bright smile as she twirled around.

I pulled my cell phone off my ear and smiled warmly at Yvonne. "You're welcome." I replied. "Now go, you need to put on your makeup right?" I placed a smile.

"Okay~!" Yvonne sung.

I shook my head and pressed my cell phone against my ear. "Hey I'm back," I began, thinking what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were going to say. "What were you two going to say? I'm sorry you two were cut off…" I apologized.

_"That was Yvonne right?"_ Sunstreaker questioned.

"Yes." I firmly answered.

_"Oh… Never mind. Forget what we're going to say…"_ Sideswipe laughed nervously. _"Anyways… We're looking forward for your return next week!"_ He said happily.

"Me too… I missed you guys so much." I smiled to myself.

_"Y-You missed us?!"_ Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ask or more likely yelled.

"Yes," I answered. "Of course I miss all of you and I can't wait to meet Breakaway." I grinned to myself. I stopped talking as I heard snickering from the bathroom. I turned my head towards the bathroom and blushed as Yvonne was eavesdropping on my conversation with the twins. "Yvonne! What are you doing?! How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Oh not much… I heard from 'I missed you guys so much'. Let me guess, code 50? Awww what's their names? Are they hot? Tell me they're hot! How old are they? Are they from America too? Is one of them your boyfriend? Tell me everything girl friend!" Yvonne squealed happily as she jumped to my side, sitting next to me.

I sighed heavily and decided to answer her questions. "Um… to answer your question in a direct order; no, Steve and Stanly, quite, both twenty one, you might say that, and no." I answered with a smirk as I saw Yvonne pouted.

"Awww man… I thought you were going to answer everything!" Yvonne crossed her arms.

I chuckled and placed my hand on her shoulder. "I did. That was all of the questions you've asked me so I answered everything. Be more specific next time." I laughed heartily.

Yvonne smiled before glancing to the bedroom clock. She jumped out of bed literary and grabbed her purse. "Oh crap! I need to go! Wouldn't want to be late for the date!" She winked at me and I followed her out to the yard. "Thank you so much Jen! Good luck with your boyfriend!" She shouted happily as she hopped inside Brook's car.

I waved my hand goodbye and sat on my bicycle, preparing to go home. I checked the milk and I think it's not yet rotten, considering that the air is cold at night. I cycled out from the Aachen's yard and headed towards my apartment.

_"Hey Jen… Are you still there?"_ I heard someone asked.

I face palmed. I forgot to end the call. Shakily, I flipped open my cell phone and pressed it against my ear. "Ups… Sorry guys… I forgot to end the call…" I said with a nervous laugh.

_"You really think we're hot?"_ Sunstreaker asked and I think he was smirking along with his twin.

I cleared my throat before sighing. "I said 'quite', not exactly 'hot'." I said.

_"But it's still the same and we both will pretend that you said that we're hot!" _Sideswipe laughed.

"Ha ha," I laughed dryly before chuckling. "I'll call you two tomorrow okay? It's getting late. Tell everyone I said good night." I said.

_"Good night sweetspark~" _They both sang.

I rolled my eyes and placed my cell phone on the bicycle's basket.

They're not going to let that topic down.

* * *

_**"**__Oh, Frau Lennox! Warten Sie bitte einen Moment! Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden!_ **(Oh Ms. Lennox! Please wait for a moment! I want to talk to you!)"** Professor Klug shouted.

I halted at the halls holding a few book in hand. I turned around to see a panting professor, holding his knees for support. I stared at Professor Klug for a moment before he straightened himself up and adjusted his stripe blue tie. He cleared his throat and shooed the students to get into their class. He told me to follow him to his empty classroom and I just shrugged my shoulders.

_"Also,__** (So,)"**_ Professor Klug began as he was smiling brightly. _**"**__Ich habe gestern mit den anderen Professoren und Doktoren aus aller Welt auf der Konferenz geredet._ **(I've talk to the other Profs and Docs around the world at yesterday's conference.)"** He continued.

I nodded as a signal for him to continue.

_**"**__Und Sie haben zugestimmt Sie als zweifache Spezialistin arbeiten zu lassen, nachdem sie Ihre Bewerbungsmappe gesehen haben._ **(And they agreed to let you be a double specialist after they saw your report cards!)"** Professor Klug finished with a huge grin.

My mouth opened like a fish. _"__Sie scherzen,…oder?_ **(****You're joking… right?)"** I asked, but Professor Klug shook his head. _"__Oh mann…Das ist unglaublich…Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie zustimmen würden…Das ist nicht möglich! _**(Oh man… This is amazing… I never thought that they would agree on that… It's impossible.)"** I denied reality and started to think the real reality.

_"__Es ist nicht unmöglich, Frau Lennox. Sie müssen nur hart für die Examen nächste Woche lernen. _**(****It's not impossible Ms. Lennox. You just need to study hard for next week exam.)" **Professor Klug said, almost ruining my excitement.

_"Wie bitte? _**(Pardon?)**_**"**_ I questioned, tilted my head to the front, hoping that I'm not hearing right.

_**"**__Nächste Woche steht ein Examen für Sie an._ **(You're having an exam for next week.)"** Professor Klug repeated himself. _"__Sie müssen ein Examen bestehen um zu beweisen, dass Sie es wert sind ein Kinderarzt und ein Neurologe für Kinder zu sein._ **(You have to do an exam to prove that you're worthy for being both a Pediatrician and a Pediatric Neurologist!)"** He smiled and soon his smile dropped as he saw the confused look on my face. _"__Sie wissen schon, dass Sie heute ein Examen haben, oder? Keine praktisches oder eine Ansprache. Nur ein geschriebenes Examen._ **(****You do know that you have to do an exam right? Not practical or a speech. Just a written exam,)"** He questioned.

I snap back to reality. _"__Natürlich weiß ich das!_ **(Of course I know!)"** I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. For the record, I really don't know. _"__Nächste Woche? Der Test ist nächste Woche? Am fünften Februar, bist du sicher?Aber— _**(****Next week? The test is next week? At the fifth of February, are you serious? But—,)"** before I could even finished, I was already cut off by Professor Klug.

_"__Oh ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden das Examen mit wehenden Fahnen bestehen! Sie sind klug! Ich weiß, dass Sie es können!_ **(****Oh I'm sure you'll pass the exam with flying colors! You're smart! I know that you can do it!)"** Professor Klug grinned happily as he tucked a pencil behind his ear.

Knowing that I lost, I quietly sigh. _"__Was muss ich lernen? _**(What do I have to study?)**" I asked with a forceful smile.

_"__Ich bin froh, dass Sie fragen! Hier! Sie müssen das und das und das lernen!_**(I'm glad you've ask! Here! You need to study these and these and these!)"** Professor Klug said as he placed a book in my hand every time he said 'and these'.

I stared wide-eyes at the three big and thick books. I have to study all of that?! It's like high school all over again! I mentally sighed heavily as Professor Klug told me to study all three books of Human Anatomy, Medicine, and the Human Brain. This was going to be a long week of studying. The day of the exam is the day my plane leaves Germany to Nevada.

That's the Crazy Professor to you…

How was I supposed to break the news to the Autobots and the others? More importantly, how was I supposed to tell the Lamborghini Twins?

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were excited for the return of their beloved femme. She has been gone for a year and hasn't visited in that one whole year. The twins were worried and weren't convinced that they get to only see each other through video-chat or talking through comm. links. They missed her real voice. They don't want to hear the static voice through human technologies. They want to hear her soothing voice, the only voice that could calm them down if they're in panic mode.

They couldn't wait for Janette Jones or Jennifer Lennox's return to Nevada.

Things have changed through the pass year. A new comrade has arrived, they moved into a new base, and they have received missions to take out Decepticons from around the world, but they never get an attack in Germany (not that they want Germany to get attacked, but they want a good excuse to see Jen). The twins even go far as to get Breakaway to carry them overseas to Germany. Optimus and Ironhide forbid the youngling to fly overseas with the Terror Twins. Breakaway was still under watch of the human governments. The human governments or just Director Galloway was still suspicious that the young Autobot Seeker was a Decepticon in disguise.

The truth is that Breakaway is just a youngling Autobot Seeker, who's completely innocent. After the young Seeker arrived at Earth, he shared the same thing as all of the other fellow Autobots and all the human alliance. He agreed that he despised the Director of N.E.S.T. The first thing he got from the Director is a full potty mouth greeting. The seeker checked the full potty greeting to the Worldwide Web and found all of them very disturbing. The only thing that kept Breakway no blasting the head of the Director off were Optimus told him the rule of no harming the humans, Ratchet and his team won't fix accidental shots to the Director, and Jen forbids the seeker to harm the Director, no matter how annoying he is.

"Nice job Breakaway!" Chromia commented as the young seeker hit the Decepticon dummy in one shot, defeating Ironhide's record for fastest shooting by two seconds.

Breakaway sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before smiling. "Thank you Chromia… It's nice to hear _somebot_ commenting nice things about my shooting." His electric blue optics landed on Ironhide, who shrugged his cannoned shoulders.

"Glitch," Ironhide said under his breath. "Fragging seeker… You'll see that my babies and I are the best at the shooting field!" He narrowed his cannons to Breakaway who rolled his blue optics.

"Maybe you missed because of your age." Breakaway snickered as he crossed his arms over his chest plates.

Bumblebee made clapping noises and a crowd cheering happily from his radio. _"You just got burned tiger!"_ He chuckled.

"I'll show you younglings about tigers." Ironhide growled as his cannons hummed softly, pointing directly at Bumblebee and Breakaway who both tensed at the Weapon Specialist's huge humming blue plasma cannons. "Feel my wrath!" He shouted.

The Weapon Specialist was cut off when he heard the roars of a pair of twins coming to the shooting range. He raised his optic ridge as he saw the Terror twins were calm and weren't speeding away from the Hatchet. Usually by this time of day, they both should be chased by either himself, or Hatchet, or Prowl. However, these weren't the usual twins. Even Chromia, Bumblebee, and Breakaway were watching the Terror Twins carefully.

"Uh… You two okay? You two seemed different…" Chromia questioned with a giggle.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shifted into their bi-pedal mode, both of the twins having a smile on their face plates. The two were grinning at each other making the four Autobots at the shooting range confusedly stared at the twins. Ironhide, feeling awkward at the twins' behavior, was about to call in Ratchet to prepare sick bay for two. His comm. link was cut off when clashes of metal were heard, heading towards his way. His dark electric blue optics narrowed to the smaller pair of twins, Mudflap and Skids.

"'Ey! Look! It's the dummy twins!" Mudflap, the half ice-cream truck yelled as he pointed his finger at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who choose to ignore the younger twins.

"'Yo 'Flap! I think tat 'ey are broken!" Skids, the other half ice-cream truck continued his brother's insult said while snickering. Once more the older twins ignored the insult.

The ice-cream twins _accidentally_ pranked Ratchet by replacing his tools with over-sized _squeaky toys_, which made him mad and turned them both from the Chevrolet Beat and Trax to an old beaten up and small ice-cream truck that they have to join together to form an alt-mode. They were going to get their upgrade and their alt-modes back in one week time, as soon as Ratchet forgives them and Prowl approved their punishment to be lifted. Yet, Ratchet was still trying to find where his lucky wrench is. The other Autobots did thanked the ice-cream twins for hiding the throwing wrench from Ratchet, but their punishment were still un-lifted.

"'Ello? Earth to Sides n' Sunny? 'Ya two glitch heads 'ere?" Mudflap knocked on Sideswipe's armor, alerting the mech to look down at the smaller mech.

Of course, Sideswipe was pissed a little because Mudflap just dented his armor a bit. He and his twin changed their alt-modes when they saw an even amazing sports car passed by them. They both immediately scanned a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. The silver colored for Sideswipe and the golden for Sunstreaker. They haven't told Jen yet because they wanted to surprise the human femme about their new looks, hoping for her to notice because their alt-modes are known to be one of the greatest cars in the world.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the paint!" Sunstreaker backed away from Skids as the half ice-cream truck almost _touched_ his gold paintjob. "I don't want your slagging fingerprint on my new paintjob!" he shouted to the 'bucktooth' truck.

"Whoa! Whoa there Sun! I 'now 'ya are sensitive n' stuff 'bout 'yar paintjob n' all, but 'ya're extra sensitive to'day!" Skids backed away from the growling golden mech.

Sunstreaker gave a low growl and crossed his arms over his new painted chest plates. "Whatever you bucktooth glitch." He insulted.

"'EY! Who are 'ya talkin' 'ya diva mech!" Skids insulted back.

"What did you say?!" Sunstreaker raised his fist.

"'Ya hear me! 'Ya Diva Mech!" Skids stood in a 'it's-on-and-I'll-take-you-down' stance as he glared at Sunstreaker.

"You've asked for it, you glitch headed bucktooth Autobot." Sunstreaker's right and left hand slipped out two sharp blades.

"Enough!" Breakaway broke the twins from fighting. Bumblebee held Skids by his head and dragged him away from Sunstreaker. Skids' twin, Mudflap followed the yellow scout to the rec. room where they both will be watched under the wing of Barricade and Soundwave. "Sunstreaker… There's no need to start a fight because of buck— I mean Skids, yeah… There's no need to harm Skids… Besides, Ratchet won't fix dents because of fighting each others with no apparent reason." The Autobot seeker smiled.

"Easy for you to say…" Sunstreaker mumbled under his breath.

"So…" Chromia began. "Why did you two changed your alt-modes? No wait! Let me guess…. Is it because of Jen?" The purple MV Agusta F4 smirked at the two Stingrays.

The two Stingrays felt their face plates getting warmer.

"Hah! I knew it!" Chromia cheered as she pumped her fist up.

Ironhide glared and gave a warning point at the Stingray twins. "I thought I told you not to get near the new Lennox… She is one of my charges now and I have to protect her." He said warningly.

"Easy there, sweetspark…" Chromia stopped Ironhide from pointing his cannons to the twins. "Just because Sides here kissed her doesn't mean that they're actually dating each other. You know that Jen is too dense to even realize their love, no offense guys." She apologized to the twins.

"None taken," Sideswipe sighed, but some was taken to his spark.

"I'm still mad at you for that…" Sunstreaker said.

"You just had to make him remember…" Sideswipe sighed while Chromia shrugged her shoulders.

Breakaway had heard that the twins have a 'crush' on a human femme along with the scout, Bumblebee. The seeker has heard a spark war between the three mech. He was curious, so he asked Jolt. The medic answered the questions were given to him and eventually, the seeker stopped asking questions. After he chatted with Jen on the worldwide web, now he knows why those three mech always make a ruckus whenever he brought the topic up about the human femme. She has shoulder length blonde hair and a pair of blue optics. She seemed a simple femme with manners and kindness. Apparently the seeker has heard that the human femme couldn't wait to meet him.

"Hey guys!" The human soldier, head of N.E.S.T, yelled to the five Autobots. The five Autobots stared down at the soldier before Ironhide bends down and let the human stand on his servo. "It's a call from Jen! And no funny business! That means you Side. Sunny." Will pointed his finger at the twins, who shrugged.

Will pressed on the answer button and put his phone on speaker.

"_Hello? Is anyone there? Willi—I mean dad?"_ Jen's voice came out with statics.

The human soldier grinned to himself. "Yeah, we're here. What the matter? Is Decepticons attacking Germany?" Will asked worriedly.

"_What is with you all and Decepticons attacking Germany?"_ Jen questioned and the six of them laughed. _"Anyway, it's not about Decepticons or attacks…" _She continued.

"Are you okay youngling? You sounded tired…" Ironhide questioned. "And aren't you supposed to be in the airport by now? Why is the background so… silent? Are you kidnapped by slagging 'Cons?" The Weapon Specialist growled.

Jen gave a laugh, _"See? Seriously… What is up with you and Decepticons? Ups, back to discussion and yes this is about my arrival at Nevada. Are you guys still picking me up for tonight?"_ She asked.

"Hell yeah," Will answered with a grin. "Don't worry, we won't forget. We'll be there on time and you won't miss us, promise." He finished.

"_Oh… Um… I think you should cancel on going to the airport…"_ Jen said quietly, but they all heard it.

"Why? Today is your arrival to Diego Garcia right?" Breakaway questioned.

"_Yes… I know… But something urgent came up and I have to stay…"_ Jen said.

"What kind of something urgent?" Sideswipe questioned. "Does it involve your friend or your studies?" He asked.

Jen sighed. _"Studies… Professor Klug decided to put a final extra exam to me." _

"Ah… Crazy Professor…" Will nodded his head. "I get it…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Crazy Professor?!" Ironhide yelled. "Shall I come over there and terminate this infected professor?" The black mech's cannons hummed softly.

Will and Jen laughed.

"It's nothing 'Hide! It's just a nickname for her professor at her college. No worried… He doesn't have rabies or any other diseases." The soldier convinced.

Ironhide lowered his cannons.

"_I'm so sorry… I'll go to Diego Garcia as soon as possible!"_ Jen apologized repeatedly.

Chromia giggled. "No need to apologize to us, you just focus on your test and don't worry about a single thing." She said.

"_Thank you…" _Jen sighed. "_Sideswipe? Sunstreaker? I'm so sorry that I can't keep my promise to come there on time…"_ She apologized once more.

"That's… okay." Sideswipe said a bit disappointed.

"Yeah… No worries… Like Chromia said… Just focus on your studies." Sunstreaker answered.

"_Oh… Then… would you be happy if I told you guys to turn around?"_ Jen said.

"What?" They all questioned.

"_Turn around."_ Jen ordered.

They all shrugged and turned around to see a young blonde woman with a Peterbilt 379 parked right beside the young woman. The Peterbilt turned on his holoform and stared at his running comrades with Will, the human captain on Ironhide's shoulder. The multiple stomps coming from the Autobots was making Jen almost losing her balance. Optimus let out a small robotic chuckle. He was first surprised that Jen called him to pick her up. He asked why and she answered she wanted to surprise everyone and everybot at base.

The Autobots turned into their alt-mode and activated their holoforms, but not before Ironhide let Will down to his own feet. The soldier immediately embraced the college girl into his arms.

"Jen! You where here the whole time? I thought you were still in Germany taking that exam!" Will yelled.

"I did take that exam… I took it earlier to make it to my flight. As soon as I finished the exam, I headed towards the airport. Oh and Chris and his family said 'hi' along with the Aachen's." Jen grinned.

Will shook his head and spun the girl around, making her a bit dizzy.

"Whoa… easy there… dad… I'm still feeling a bit airsick for being inside a plane for seventeen straight hours." Jen laughed nervously.

Ironhide stared in horror. "Ratchet! Jen has returned and she's sick!" He yelled to the comm. link.

"Hey Ironhide! You know that she only has a slight headache from the air inside her head?" Breakaway said.

The Weapon Specialist stared wide eyes at the human femme. "You're helm is full of air?! Primus! RATCHET! Get you heavy aft here A.S.A.P!" He yelled to the comm. link once more.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle. "You are being paranoid Ironhide… Jen is perfectly fine. Right Jen?" He smiled at the blonde girl.

Jen quickly nodded her head. "Yeah… I'm good." She flashed a encouraging smile. She turned to the seeker's holoform. "You must be Breakaway, nice to meet you." The blonde femme held her hand out and waited for Breakaway to shake it.

Breakaway stared at her hand. "Huh? Oh… Oh! I get it! It's one of your human cultures! Hello to you too, it's nice to see you in person." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's finally nice to talk without any statics or interruptions." Jen smiled. "Right Sideswipe? Sunstreaker?" She asked the twins.

"Uh… Right…" The twins answered.

"Are you two okay?" Jen questioned as she was only one step away to them. "Do you guys get fevers? Because I think that the twins are getting one…" Jen turned around and her eyes landed on the two Corvette Stingrays. She approached the two fancy vehicles and examined it as she stared at it closely, making the holoform of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker heating up. "Ah… You guys got new alt-mode? I like it." Jen smiled.

"So you noticed…" Sunstreaker said.

"And you also said that we looked hot~" Sideswipe whispered and grinned.

Jen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Glad to have the normal you guys back." She shook her head.

As soon as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were about to hug the femme, but got stopped when the human femme was yanked off the ground by a worried Autobot CMO. The femme gave a look of annoyance and slump her shoulders down. She was tired and worn out. She studied non-stop without sleep, had to asked to take the exam earlier from Professor to make it for her flight, had to sit still on a seventeen hours flight from Germany to Nevada, and finally had to sit still for two hours in Optimus' cab. It was a long and tiring week.

"What did you two glitch heads do?" Ratchet gave the twins the medic's eye.

"Nothing!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker argued.

Jen laughed nervously as Ratchet scanned her for any injuries. "Are you alright youngling?" The CMO asked.

The blonde femme nodded. "I'm fine… A bit dizzy, but I'm fine. Just give me Tylenol and I'll be alright." She grinned.

Ratchet nodded. "I'm heading towards Med Bay and I want you all to be more careful when sparring. I don't want to fix anymore dents or paintjobs." He rolled his optics to a certain golden mech.

Sunstreaker gave a shrug.

"Well… I'll see you guys later." Jen waved her hand as she sat on Ratchet's servo.

* * *

I stared at the clothing Jazz and Arcee gave me. It was the N.E.S.T military clothes. They said that my old clothes didn't fit because a certain annoying Director might find out another human is here and if there's a non-N.E.S.T soldier find out the Autobots' existence, they will be in isolation at a deserted island! The Autobots agreed to dress me up as a soldier for my cover as a new recruit. Private Lennox at your service! And I kind of like the military outfit.

"You look absolutely adorable!" Arcee's holoform cried happily as she gave a hug.

"Adorable? Really sweetspark? Jen's not 'adorable'. A military soldier isn't adorable… They 'r badass!" Jazz grinned.

I laughed nervously at the two bickering Autobot. "I think that the outfit looks fitting and comfy. And I think that Director Galloway won't find out about a single thing." I smiled.

"You're right—," Arcee was cut off by a loud alarm filling up the room.

I closed my ears and stared up, looking for the source.

"All selected Autobots and N.E.S.T soldiers please board the plane to Shanghai. Decepticons' activities up high the chart. I repeat, all selected Autobots and N.E.S.T soldiers please board the plane to Shanghai! Decepticons' activities up high the chart!"

I heard a voice through the speakers. I turned my head to the two Autobots, who in return stared directly at me.

"Stay 'ere," Jazz ordered as he and Arcee deactivated their holoforms and their vehicle modes speeded outside the hangar.

I stared dumfound at the large cargo plane and shrugged my shoulder. Just as I was about to walk away back towards the rec. room to meet the Autobots, someone stopped me by a loud yell.

"You! Soldier! What are you doing?!" The man with glasses in a suit yelled furiously at me.

I stiffened and slowly turned around. I never been in the military academy before, but I know that I was supposed to give a salute to this man. He looked like a higher rank than a Private, probably Advisor or Commander. I kept on a straight look and kept my hand on her forehead. The suited man marched over towards me with a furious look as he pushed his glasses up.

"SOLDIER! Are you listening to me?!" The man yelled at my face.

"Sir! Yes sir! I heard you loud and clear sir!" I yelled back.

"I asked you a question! What are you doing here?! Get on that plane right now! You are paid to shoot! Not to slack off!" The man yelled again.

"Sir, yes sir!" I yelled again and stopped saluting.

The man throw me a gun, I think it's an M41A with M68 Aimpoint scope and RIS foregrip 5.56x45mm. How do I know? I've been spending too much time talking with Ironhide, William—uh I mean dad—, and Robert through video-chat. I should spend a bit more time talking to Mikaela and the other girls.

I caught the M41A and stumbled a bit because of the extra weight in my arms.

"Come on soldier! Move it! Move it! Move it!" The man, who I presumed as Director Galloway shooed me away to board the soldier filled cargo plane.

I sat in the empty seat in the middle of two soldiers. One of them placed a helmet on my head while I just stared blankly at nothing, trying to absorb everything that just happen.

I'm in a cargo plane, as a fake soldier, heading towards Shanghai, to battle Decepticons…

Without any experience

How will I survive?

* * *

**A/N: We're entering ROTF! Yay! **

**I can't decide because I love my sister and my friends, the said Jen should be a Pediatric Neurologist and you guys voted for Pediatrician! So I just mixed the two... If that is okay... Neurologist only deals with curing the nerve systems or the brain using antidotes, but a Neusurgeon is a person who is allowed to do surgery on the brain. **

**Special thanks to:  
xNymira, Scarecrowlovinggirl98, Ashwood's Flame, RescueAngel, tina135790, KH-Hardcorefan4483, and Skyress98  
for adding this story to their favs! **

**Special thank to:  
xNymira, Ashwood's Flame, Hound's tracker, Dragonstormgirl, and tina135790  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and no flames please ^^**

**R&R please ^^ **


	39. Chapter 39: Battle at Shanghai

**A/N: Sorry for the late update… But thanks for the favs, alerts, and reviews!**

Accessblade:** I don't know about Hetalia… But it's such a coincidence… cool XD**

Scarecrowlovinggirl98:** Thank you!**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Me too! I wish as well for that too! XD**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you and it's fine ^^**

Second Daughter of Eve: **Jen said thanks XD**

AutoRacer1: **Nope, it was Galloway.**

Guest: **Thanks!**

Naughtia: **I wonder too…**

Foresthunter: **awww Thank you :3**

LunarNightDreamer: **XD**

JetCycle: **ME TOO! I despised him!**

Lynn Kinght: **Yeah, I bet they do too XD**

RANDOM FOX GRRL: **Maybe less than a day? XD**

Demon of my heart and mind: **Thank you ^^**

Kimmie98: **I was laughing when I type that part XD**

Guest: **Here's the update ^^**

Tavia99: **Sweet ^^**

TheGhost129: **It's Jen ^^**

Transformeranimefan: **Probably blame Galloway XD**

Shannon the chameleon: **Thanks c:**

Phoenyx Starr: **I blame Galloway…**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **I wonder too…**

MiniAjax: **Director Galloway was just too pushy and kept on yelling. Jen hates people that likes to yell loudly and she can't hear herself think XD**

SJSGirl: **Thanks ^^**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for betaing this story!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**This isn't beta-ed yet… So, Sorry for any mistakes ^^" I'll try and fix them.**

* * *

Chapter 39: Battle at Shanghai

Shanghai was being evacuated of it's people because of a toxic spill the government made up as an excuse. Only ten minutes are left until the evacuation is complete. I watched as the citizens ran from the selected area. I was hiding in an old abandoned building with a few other NEST soldiers. We were monitoring the evacuation when the rest of the soldier patrolled the air and ground of Shanghai. I was trying to calm myself down, even though I looked calm on the outside, but I'm actually very much the same as the people panicking down there. Sweat was streaming down my forehead like waterfalls and my heart was pounding so fast, that I think it skipped a few beats.

Maybe if I'm lucky enough, I'll get to see my cousins at Shanghai before I died.

I leaned against the old and dusty wall as I stared out at the broken window. The people of Shanghai were no longer seen among the streets. It was now a complete deserted area. Just as I was about to move out from my spot, a soft cheesy music was heard in the silent night. Curious, I glanced out the window and literary face-palmed.

"Ding-a-ling… come out and get 'yo ice-cream!" Skids, one of the ice-cream twins said loudly through the speakers.

I let out a small groan as the ice-cream twins began to ramble things that could make the Decepticons come out and take out all of us.

"Any Decepticon out there better get ready for some ass-whuppin'!" Mudflap continued.

_Must they be so loud in the empty streets? Those two might attract unwanted attentions from __Decepticons__!_ I shouted inside my mind, massaging my temples at the same time to let the frustration out.

From the moment I've arrived at Shanghai, I was nervous and at the same time scared for life. The only thing worse than handling an angry Hatc—I mean Ratchet and an angry Mikaela, is facing a Decepticon. I wonder… people said that if you're dying, memory flashback can be seen before you very eyes. But when I was dying back then, I didn't have a flashback of my childhood or anything. Could that be a sign that I'm not actually dead? I really wish that if—_I said if_—I ever encountered a Decepticon and got killed by him or her, I would _not_ have a flashback to know that I'm not actually going to die.

"Alright! Let's move out!" My captain ordered as he motioned his hand for us to move out of the building.

The soldier beside me began to move and I followed him. He might be a lower rank than the captain—but he is still a _real_ soldier that knows how to survive an intergalactic alien war. Our team began to move closer to Will—I mean dad's team, that's going to be hard to get used to. I let out a sigh as I saw Ironhide along with Barricade and dad's team. I'm not a physic, but I can still tell that they would NOT be happy if they found out that I was at Shanghai because of Director Galloway.

I placed on the protective goggles and adjusted the M41A in my hands. At least if I acted like a soldier and wear these goggles, they won't recognize me for about ten to twenty minutes or so. I jogged right behind a tall soldier to hide me from the Weapon Specialist and the Officer's scanners.

"Alright Ironhide. We've got echoes." Dad patted Ironhide's hood and a few seconds after dad patted the hood. Ironhide began to transform into his bipedal form. I could hear the twisting metal and gears from the two Cybertronians from behind the heavy concrete construction pipes. I peaked and saw both Autobots were scanning the area. Quickly, I went back into my hiding spot.

"He's here… I can smell 'im." Ironhide said as he sniffs the air. I held back a laugh. Ironhide always smells something fishy and has a sixth sense about his cannons or 'babies' as he likes to call it.

"I sensed something else…" Barricade announced quietly, but I could still hear him.

I held my breath in my lungs as I heard Barricade announced that. I stiffened and cold sweat began to flow down my face. I closed my eyes and hoped that the two Cybertonians didn't find out that I was the 'something else'. I just hoped that the 'something else' is another someone than me. I could hear the heavy footsteps getting closer to where I was hiding. I quickly acted like nothing was happening and held the M41A close to my side and gulped as my shadow was overwhelmed by an even bigger shadow, which belongs to Barricade.

"Did you find this 'something else', Cade?" Epps questioned as he jogged towards the heavy construction pipes.

I felt Barricade did a scan and my shoulder tensed as an atmosphere of cold metal was right behind my back. I couldn't dare myself to look back and face the ex-Decepticon. I wasn't ready to be placed in the brig for life! I need to go college in the next three months! I need to take Samuel to his college at Princeton! And I need to visit Emily in Prison!

"Jennifer Lennox is that you, youngling?" Barricade asked with his baritone voice.

I inhaled a deep breath and turned around, grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck using my left hand as my right hand was holding the M41A.

"Hi?" I greeted nervously as I waved my left hand to the two soldiers and the two Autobots.

"'Hi'? You're in a situation like this and all you can say is _'Hi'_?" Robert asked with his eyebrows furrowed down. "What the hell are you doing in Shanghai anyway girl? Don't you know that it's dangerous here?! We have Decepticons lurking around!" he yelled quietly, trying not to gain attention from other men.

"I can explain," I raised both my hands up in defense as I took a step back. The two soldiers and the two Autobot specialists looked furious. The four of them crossed their arms across their chest at the same time and their expressions were the same as well, if it wasn't for a situation like this, I would've laugh. "—really I can explain this. You see… It all started when I was standing in the middle of an empty hangar and there's this guy—who came in and told me to go with you guys—so I just followed orders from him because he was yelling." I explained rather quickly.

Dad and Robert let out a groan while Ironhide let out a growl and Barricade let out a snarl.

"Director Galloway… I should've known…" Dad pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes in frustration.

"Aw shit man… I'm really starting to hate that guy… he's an asshole." Robert cursed as he adjusted the mini machine gun in his hand.

"Don't worry Jen, just stay with us and you'll be fine." Dad urge me, but l'm still wasn't convinced. Dad stop on his tracks and turned his head towards me, with an eyebrow raised. "You do know how to use an M41A right?" The captain of the operation questioned and he received a simple no.

"Damn it…" Dad cursed and massaged his temples. "Weren't you listening when the three of us were talking about guns?" he asked.

I nodded, "I did listen… but you didn't tell me that it was going to be tested. I'm going to be a doctor not a soldier, dad." I said with a sigh.

"Fine, fine," Dad waved it off. "Just stay behind us and follow our lead. When I said fire just fire okay?" He said and I just nodded, not really understanding what he was saying.

"Good…" Dad said as he bends down. "What do we got Epps?" He asked the African-American man.

"This is bad… really bad…" Robert mumbled.

"What is it?" Dad and I both asked in unison.

"We got a large one right in front of our eyes…" Robert said and the helicopters above us began to hover around a construction's vehicle.

The large vehicle started to transform furiously and knocked the heavy construction pipes. It all happens so quickly, so many screaming, and so many explosions. I was shock to see so many explosions in one night that I almost misheard what Dad was saying. He shouted fire and I did as told. As I was about to fire at this huge Decepticon, I was panicking and something blocked my vision. I almost pulled the trigger when someone grabbed my hand, stopping me from firing the M41A.

"Do you even know _who_ you're pointing at?" Barricade's holoform questioned with a stern voice.

I shook my head and pushed my oversize helmet back to my head. My eyes widened in shock as I realized who I was pointing the gun at. It was me, myself. I sheepishly changed the target, but I dropped the gun and lift it back up to narrow it to the huge Decepticon. When I pulled the trigger, only soft clicks could be heard. I raised an eyebrow as I tried to pull the trigger once more and the same thing happen. I shake the gun and pressed it against my ear to hear what was wrong with it. Every soldiers' guns were working just fine, but why did mine malfunctioned?

"Did you even reload the gun first?" Barricade asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have to reload it first?" I asked.

"Of course… How would you fire a bullet if there's no bullet inside the gun?" Barricade crossed his arms.

"Oh…" I gave out a goofy grin and searched for the bullets in my pockets, but didn't find any bullets. The only thing that I found was a rusted penny and an old piece of bubblegum—I did not eat the bubblegum to know if it's old or not, the gum just shows it with dust and has a hard structure.

"Primus help me…" Barricade groaned up to the sky. "Just get the pit out of here before Demolishor—LOOK OUT!" He yelled frantically as a yellow school bus was flying directly right at us.

I felt Barricade pushed me out-of-the-way and let his holoform disappeared right on time as the bus hits the ground. I covered my face with my hands as the glass window shattered into millions of pieces. I adjusted my oversize helmet back and felt something warm tickling down my forehead. I touched the bleeding spot and took a deep sigh. My head is bleeding because my protective helmet was too big. What kind of protective helmet doesn't even protect the head?

"Fragging Demolishor…" I heard Barricade mumbled. His bipedal form crouched down as I slowly stood up, dusting the little stones and shattered glass off my clothes. "Are you—PIT SPAWN! You're injured!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "It's just a cut, Barricade. It's nothing to worry about. I'll treat it later when we meet up with the paramedics." I assured him.

"But it looks like it would leave a scar…" Barricade continued.

"It's fine. I think that I would be nice to have something to remember this day." I gave a smile to the Autobot Officer.

Barricade sighed deeply and stood back up. "Go now youngling… This place isn't safe for long…" He warns.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Major Lennox told me that his men would regroup in an abandoned silk factory, a few miles from here. I'm sure that you'll be able to run that far and fast. Now go!" Barricade ordered as he shot Demolishor right on the lower large wheel.

I stared at him before turning around, heading right towards the abandoned silk factory. As I was running across the battle field, I saw a familiar Audi. I started at it while running and shrugged. Suddenly, the Audi R8's headlights flashed on and blinded my eyes for a few seconds. I jumped out-of-the-way as the Audi was speeding right towards me. The Audi's wheels screeched against the road, leaving black tire marks.

I narrowed my M41A to the Audi R8, I've seen this alt-mode before… but where exactly?

"Are you really going to defeat me with that empty fire weapon of yours'?" I know that voice… It—he sounded like… a Decepticon! Well I guess you all know that. That sinister and seemed laid back voice belongs to Sideways! The annoying mech I met back at the Decepticons' base two years ago! A few months before I left America!

Glancing over to my gun and back to Sideways, I gulped. I know that I have no weapon at all and my gun is not reloaded. I narrowed my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows down as I gripped on the gun. I gather all of my strength into my hands and threw the gun as far and powerful as possible. I manage to hit Sideways' windshield and it cracked. I let out a big grin and began to run towards my right, towards an abandoned factory.

"You little glitch!" Sideways shouted angrily.

Maybe I should've think first before I act.

I ran as quickly as my leg could carry me. I heard three more engines coming towards our way. I just hoped that they're not Decpeticons. I saw an ice-cream truck that was heading straight for Sideways and I. My eyes widened as the ice-cream twins won't hit the brakes. Mudflap and Skids rammed straight through a brick wall, leaving me to run for my dear life from Sideways. Luckily, I saw a pink Ducati 840, a blue Suzuki B-King, and a purple MV Agusta F4. The three motorcycles transformed into their bipedal forms and began to shoot Sideways' alt-mode.

"Jen! What the frag are you doing here?!" Chromia yelled as she glided her wheels towards me.

I panted. "Ask your director!" I shouted as I continued to run.

"Bitch aft Galloway! I should've know!" Chromia scowled. She turned into her alt-mode and scooted closer towards me. "Jump on! Let's ditch this douche-bag 'Con!" I felt that she smirked with her tone.

"Alright!" I yelled and jumped right on the seats and the motorcycle accelerated quickly towards the exit. I glanced back and saw Elita and Arcee tailing right behind us and of course, Sideways was behind all four of us. I glanced over at the front and saw that we were heading right towards a building. Sidesways quickly appeared right next to Chromia. The purple femme slowed down and let Sideways take the lead. The Decepticon transformed into his bipedal form and crashed the building right through, leaving a huge hole on it. Chromia, Elita, Arcee, and I went through the hole and found a young man along with his grandfather was eating dinner.

I think that was Grandpa Jong Ji and Cousin Fong… My bad for knocking cousin Fong off the chair… Sorry Cousin Fong… I'll promise to buy you a new teapot.

"Clear a path." Even with the loud engine sounds, I could still perfectly hear Sideswipe's order to the human soldiers. I shook my head as two mech; one gold and one silver drove into an abandoned building to take care of Sideways. Chromia and I followed both the Stingray twins to see the action.

I watched Sideswipe shot Sideways a few times before he threw his wrist blade along with Sunstreaker to the hood. They both jumped and held their wrist blade, sliding it to the back, slicing Sideways to a clean three-piece cut. Ouch. That's all I have to say. That must have seriously hurt a lot. Lucky that he didn't shove me into his cab… or else I would be sliced into two pieces and it wouldn't be pretty at all.

"Damn we're good." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said to themselves.

"Yeah… Damn straight right show-off." Arcee mumbled as she crossed her arms.

Sunstreaker smirked, "Jealous?" he asked with a smug look.

"Pit no," Chromia said. "Do you even know that Jen is here?" She questioned.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker froze and turned their helms to the now-three-piece Sideways. "Holy Primus! We've killed our femme!" they both yelled frantically.

I fought back a laugh as the triplets already laugh.

"I'm fine Sideswipe. Sunstreaker… You both didn't kill or injured me." I grinned as the twins vented in relief.

"Primus…" Sunstreaker breathes. "We thought that we sliced you…"

I shook my head. "Don't say that… It makes me think I was inside of Sideways…" I shivered at the thought.

Elita seemed to notice something. She kept on staring at my face. I raised an eyebrow at her before opening my mouth and closing it again, thinking that it was worthless to ask what she was staring at. The thing she was probably staring at is the blood flowing down my face.

"You are injured… How?" Elita asked with a worried look.

"It's nothing… I'll fix it up later… Um… I think the Decepticon's name is Demolishor." I answered with a small smile.

"Demolishor…" Sideswipe growled. "The fight! Prime is fighting that 'Con with Magnus!" He announced loudly.

As if on cue, the three femmes and the two mechs transformed into their alt-modes, leaving me behind with a certain yellow mech. Sunstreaker opened his passenger's door and I slid inside his interior. The door closed automatically and he speeds down the highway to meet up with the others. The seatbelt tightened a bit, securing me to the leather seat.

"Are you alright?" Sunstreaker's radio said as it glows bright blue.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine." I answered.

"I'm not convinced." Sunstreaker simply stated, ignoring my answer.

"Seriously, I'm fine… It's just a small cut—," I tried to explain to him that it was only a small cut and would heal up in a few weeks or so, but the yellow mech's holoform appeared right in front of me and took off my helmet. I stared at him weirdly as he examined Sunstreaker's holoform. "What? Is it that worse that you're giving me the looks?" I questioned with a look.

"Uh… Sort of," Sunstreaker answered and I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms. "Don't you roll your eyes in an annoying way on me, sweetspark." He points a finger and I raised an eyebrow. "Just hold still!" he ordered.

I nod and raised both my hands up in defense. I watched Sunstreaker with wide eyes and a confused look as he ripped the sleeve of his long white shirt, giving the view of his bare left arm. I kept on staring at him weirdly. What's he up to now?

Sunstreaker wrapped the ripped sleeve on my head and tied it neatly. "There… That should stop the bleeding. Just keep that on until we got to Hatchet—," I opened my mouth like a fish and just give him the stares. He furrowed his eyebrows down and blinked a few times before growling. "Don't look at me like that! You're underestimating my skills are you?" he asked.

"Ah! No! That's not it…" I argued and waved my hands quickly to avoid misunderstanding from Sunstreaker. He turned his head towards me. I gave a sigh. "It's just that… I never knew you know how to treat wounds… I always thought Ratchet, Moonracer, and Jolt were the only one who understood how." I scratched the back of my head and grinned sheepishly.

Sunstreaker chuckled. "Well… There's a lot that I can do." He said with a smirk. "I'm good at killing 'Cons, pranking, drawing, painting, cooking, but mostly… I'm a damn good kisser." He said as I snickered.

"I believe that you're good at killing Decepticons, pranking, drawing, painting, and cooking, but I don't believe that you're a good kisser." I grinned.

The holoform leaned forward. "You forgot our first kiss?" He whispered in my ear.

First kiss? Since when did we first kiss? The only first kiss I remember is Sideswipe, the second is Sideswipe, and the third is Sideswipe as well, but I certainly didn't remember a kiss with Sunstreaker. I shook my head. This mech must be daydreaming. I lightly slapped his cheek and gave a smile.

"You must be daydreaming." I said.

"I'm not," Sunstreaker frown.

"Then how come I don't remember?" I retorted.

"Do you want me to remind you?"

"What—," Sunstreaker leaned forward and cupped both my cheek with his hands. I blushed and wanted to face-palm. In times like this, he was going to kiss me. I think that it was such a bad time considering that there's a fight going on between Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Demolishor. I snapped back to reality when Sideswipe's voice broke the silence between us and stopped Sunstreaker to do his move.

"_Oi! Hey! Guys! Where are you two? Boss bot and Cousin Boss Bot is taking __Demolishor__ down!"_ Sideswipe yelled.

Sunstreaker let out a chuckle. "We'll be right there, glitch." He insulted.

_"Whatever fragger." _Sideswipe insulted back and I bet he's smirking.

What colorful languages they have…

Sunstreaker kissed my cheek before his holoform disappeared.

"Let's roll." He said.

* * *

As we arrived, the battle was over and everyone circled around the fallen Decepticon. Demolishor was now coughing up energon from his mouth and his optics were dimming slowly. The mech tried to stood up, but can't because of his injuries. I regrouped with dad and Robert as dad gave me a fatherly hug. He releases me and narrowed his gun to the Decepticon's face.

"Punk aft Decepticon," Ironhide snarled.

"Any last words?" Optimus asked his tone was dark this time, unlike his usual kind and warm deep voice.

Demolishor stared up at him. "This is not your planet to rule," He said and coughed some energon up. I listened to him closely. "The Fallen shall rise again." He warns.

"That doesn't sound good." Robert said and I completely agreed with him.

"Not today," Optimus narrowed his plasma cannon at the Decepticon and fired, off-lining the Decepticon in mere seconds.

Whoever or whatever this 'Fallen' is… I just hope it's not another Decepticon…

* * *

The very next day, I was back home with Dad and Ironhide. We were greeted warmly by Sa—Mom and Annabelle. The little—My little sister jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. Mom was furious when she saw that I was injured. She actually scolded me for not talking back to the Director. I simple nodded and hoped that I will never ever meet that Director again. He's a complete pain.

I promised Samuel that I would go with him on his journey to his new college. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and hop on my bicycle. I stopped on the pavement and said goodbye to Ironhide, dad, mom, and Annabelle. It was going to be a long trip to the college and a long trip back from the college as well. Judy and Ron are going to France for their holiday and I still don't know about Bumblebee. I guess that he's going with Samuel to college. I mean who else is going to protect Samuel from the Decepticons?

As I reached the Witwicky's residence, I stared at the house across from their house. It was my old home. I observed the house and it was hollow. Somehow nobody was living in there. The usual bright home was now replaced with a shadowy home with no life at all. My ex-mom's roses were dead and my ex-dad's mailbox was gone. There was a 'on Sale' sign on the front lawn. I guess that my ex-mom and ex-dad moved away from Tranquility to a new home near Emily's place. Makes me wonder, does Emily still remember her sister? I still love her even though she hates me and tries to kill me to many times to count.

I should visit her after I return from New Jersey.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! We've entered ROTF! And I promise to update as soon as possible, after my practical exams are finished! and after that my final exam and the next final one and the next final one… My gosh! I have a lot of tests! But don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible! ;)**

**Special thanks to:  
TheGhost129, SolarFlare Prime, Akatsukilover34, VeryCoolPerson, Raven Fay, Ambercat999, AccessBlade, docamburgey  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
TheGhost129, SolarFlare Prime, AccessBlade  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please! **


	40. Chapter 40: Kitchen Attack

**A/N:**** It's been so long! I wish I can update sooner... Oh yeah! Please read the NOTES ^^. They are important.**

**I own nothing except the plot and my OCs!**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS:** He sure is!

**Firestorm: **Thank you so much!

**Tina135790:** Thank you!

**Galem:** Awww thank you very much!

**Mistress Silver Moon:** Yup, you got it right ^^

**Tavia99:** I know! That little glitch!

**ForgotMyName2Day: **I agree with you! 100%!

**X. waveblaster.X:** XD and thank you!

**Darkpoisonivy: **Hooray!

**Ilikeanimeandmanga:** Yeah, they moved away from their old home…

**TheGhost129:** Thanks ^^

**LunarNightDreamer: **Thank you ^^ and XD

**Jess:** Thank you so much!

**Second daughter of Eve: **Glad you like it ^^

**DayDreamerDreaming247:** Cool ^^

**Transformeranimefan: **I hate him too! You're right about that one ^^

**Bee4ever:** Thank you ^^

**Novaglow:** XD

**SJSGirl:** Total LOL!

**MiniAjax: **XD That's so cool!

**NOTE: This chap isn't beta-ed yet… I'll try and fix it later ^^. So, very sorry for any mistakes…**

**NOTE 2: I have a pic at D.A and it's about this story ^^. I'll leave the address at my profile the title is "Who can't resist?"  
**

* * *

Chapter 40: Kitchen Attack

Samuel James Witwicky is the luckiest guy ever.

Why you ask? Well, he's dating a super hot Mikaela Banes, he befriends with the Autobots, saved the world once from the Decepticons, a pair of loving parents, and he finally got into the college of his dreams! Princeton University! Samuel always dreamed of getting into that college since he was little. If I remember correctly, he told me once about Princeton when we were in the first grade. I wasn't quite paying attention to what he was saying though. The only thing I heard _was 'When I grow up, I want to go to Princeton University!'_

"Let's go! All hands on deck!" The voice of Ronald Witwicky was heard from inside and out of the house, echoing slightly at the empty streets of the neighborhood.

I chuckled slightly as I heard Ron's voice. There was a blue minivan parked on their driveway, filled with suitcases in different sizes. I've heard that Ron and Judy are going on a one long month trip to Paris, France; also known as the city of romance and the famous Eiffel Tower. Not to mention the city of fashion and art. I still haven't visited France yet, since I was too busy studying at Germany. Maybe someday, I'll get to visit the city of art.

My blue bicycle was parked on the pavement, right beside the blue minivan. I took a quick glance at the minivan. It was more likely filled with Samuel's belongings stuffed inside big boxes. Looks like Samuel is really into this college thing. I think I saw his sock-monkey, Miles and I got him for his birthday. I guess that Samuel still can't forget the memories in that green sock-monkey. I slightly shrugged and knocked the door twice.

"Come in!" Ron yelled again.

I peaked inside and didn't find anybody in the halls. I scratched the back of my head and stepped inside the noisy, but empty house. The only thing I've heard was Judy's crying and Ron's yelling, along with Samuel's complains. Then something hit my foot, or more likely bumped into my foot. The small monster truck car transform into a robot being. His crimson eyes flashed with annoyance while his friend was scaring both dogs from the couch, declaring that the couch was the laptop's property.

"Hey Wheelie. Hey Brains. Anything new happened here?" I asked at the two drones.

"Nah, nothin' much cupcake," Wheelie said, rolling his wheels over towards Brains. "Oh yeah, that Autobot has been stuck in the garage for a day. And watch this, this is goin' to be good~! The show's about to start!" the monster truck toy said, throwing his arms behind his head—helm—or whatever.

"This is goin' to be good." Brains repeated.

I raised an eyebrow at the two drones.

"Oh hey Jen," A new voice entered the living room, which belongs to Judy WItwicky, the mother of Samuel Witwicky. I turned around and my mouth was slightly opened. Judy was different. Her eyes were all puffy, red, and looked tired. It looks like she has cried all morning or all night if I have to say. A tissue paper was held on her hand as she wiped her tears away, only to sob hysterically. "Oh Jen… Look what I found…" she began and showed me baby shoes hanging around her neck. "It's Sammy's little baby booties…" she began to cry loudly.

I let out a nervous smile and glared at the drones as they started to snicker. "That's… really small?" Was all I could say to her; I don't know what to say to Judy anymore. "Is it… Um… size two?" I coughed.

Judy nodded and a small smile appeared on her lips. "How did you know?" she asked while sobbing.

"Heh… Lucky guess?" I patted Judy's shoulder, comforting her. It wasn't actually a lucky guess. The shoe size was printed bellow with a big bold black number.

"This is getting' good." Wheelie said suddenly. "Sam is going away!" he shouted.

Judy started to cry again. I glared at the two drones once more, but this time I took action. I grabbed the two ex-Decepticons and shoved them into my black backpack and put a lock on the zipper. I completely ignore their complains; It was the only thing to make them stop making Judy cry or else Judy would look like a depressed married woman while traveling through Paris. I saw that both Wheelie and Brains were struggling in my black backpack because my backpack kept on shaking.

"Don't worry about the two of them. They're just joking." I said to Judy while she kept sobbing hysterically. I patted her back as she rested her head on my shoulder. The female Witwicky cried loudly after hearing Samuel's calls from upstairs. I smiled nervously as I felt my shoulder was getting cold, probably from Judy's tears. It was a good thing that I wore a black jacket, or else the black stains of mascara would wear-off on my jacket. "There, there Judy… It's going to be alright… Samuel might be going away, but he'll be back soon." I comforted with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah… He'll be back _next year_." Wheelie murmured inside my backpack, but I could still hear him clearly and I'm sure Judy could hear it too.

I kicked my backpack and smiled at Judy, ignoring Wheelie's and Brains' faint 'hey!'.

"Thanks Jen," Judy sobbed. "You're a sweetheart." She gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Aw Ma! Don't go on hugging Jen all the time when I'm away!" Samuel whined as he walked down the stairs with a groan. Judy released me from the bone crushing hug and walked towards Samuel and gave him the bone crushing hug treatment. "C'mon Ma! Not in front of a girl…" He whined once more as Judy tightly squished his face on her chest.

"Oh my little baby bootie boy," Judy began as she pulled apart from Samuel. "You grew up so fast… Momma's gonna miss her little baby bootie boy." She pulled Samuel to another hug.

"You see this Dad? You see this? This is what a parent should act when their kids are going to college." Samuel smirked at his own Dad.

Ron gave Samuel a look before glaring at his own son. "My heart bleeds for you too Son. Don't worry, you will be missed when we're in Paris." He said with an uncaring tone, but deep down inside, he truly does care about Samuel.

"You have to come home every holiday," Judy chocked out, holding Samuel's head with both her hands. "Not just big ones, but you have to come home for Halloween too okay?" she wiped her tears away with her finger.

"I can't come home for Halloween, Ma." Samuel said, he sounded very annoyed.

"Then we'll come to you." Judy said again. She really does want Samuel to visit EVERY holiday.

"We're not going anywhere." Ron said as he passes by with a handful of suitcases.

"It'll be fun, we'll be in costumes. You won't even recognize us." Judy said again.

"You can't do that, Ma." Samuel grunted out with his eyes closed.

I was at the background, helping Ron carrying the suitcases towards the minivan. I wonder how we will all fit inside, if it's already filled with a bunch of suitcases… Not to mention Samuel's college boxes. I stretched my arms after I placed the heavy suitcase on the cement driveway. What was in that suitcase, Judy's collection of metal baseball bats? If it IS Judy's collection of metal baseball bats, I won't laugh… I would just shrug and left the suitcase on the driveway. I heard some yelling from inside the house and decided to check it out. As I arrived in the living room, Samuel was holding his head with both of his hands while Ron was smirking at him. The two Witwickys had different expressions. Samuel had the disgusted, surprised, and shocked look while Ron had the weird, some-what dirty, and fatherly look. It was just weird… What just happened?

"Dad!" Samuel shouted while panicking. "Ew! Dad! Dad! That was disgusting!" he yelled frantically.

"You'll see more like that in college Son, isn't that right Jen?" Ron turned his attention towards me.

I raised a confused eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Like what? What were you two talking about anyway? Did I miss anything?" I questioned with a confused look.

Ron gave a short laugh, "I just told Sam here that there will be—," he wasn't finished with his sentence because Samuel clapped his hand to cover Ron's mouth. "—soe ore tweagers doing twe twings I did." he muffled out.

"Dad, Dad…" Samuel massaged his temples and let out a loud sigh. "Jen doesn't need to know your dirty talks okay? She doesn't need to know." He continued, releasing Ron's mouth.

"Fine, fine," Ron cleared his throat. "And wash your hands… they taste like dirty socks." He struck his tongue out with a disgust look and went to the sink, to wash his mouth.

I saw Samuel sniffed his hand and shook his head with his shoulder raised.

"Ew…" I muttered while Samuel gave me a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. "That's disgusting… Here… use this hand sanitizer. It has seventy percent alcohol." I gave sprayed the liquid to his hand and to my hand as well, wouldn't want to get germs.

Samuel then sniffs his hand again, but this time he nodded his head with an amused look. "Hmm… Aloe Vera… Nice pick." He said.

Ron came back while holding a bottle of mouthwash and a serious look on his face. Both Samuel and I glanced at each other before turning our gazes towards the man of the house. "Look, Sam. You know that we are both proud of your achievements," He glanced over at Samuel with a proud look. "You're the first ever Witwicky to go to college." He gave a smile.

"Now I'm crying again…" Judy wailed from upstairs, alerting us three. "This sucks!"

"You're gonna be okay, Ma." Samuel shouted from downstairs to his Mom.

"You know… It's hard for her to accept that her little boy is growing up to handle the world on your own…" Ron placed a curled fist on his mouth as he sniffled a bit.

Samuel let out a snicker. "You okay there, Pop? Is that crying I hear? You do care!" he cried out happily.

"Meh," Ron scoffed. "I wasn't crying. I have the flu… a very bad flu." He defended.

Deep down inside, I cooed at the father-son relationship.

"Alright! March! Everybody! We got a busy schedule up ahead!" Ron clapped his hands twice and walked out from the house. "Oh and Jen? Could you please be a dear and get those filthy beasts out of my house?!" He asked, revering the 'filthy beasts' to Mojo and Frankie, who were sitting on the couch.

I shrugged while Samuel went back upstairs. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and flinched as I realized that Wheelie and Brains are metal beings, not soft and squishy plush toys. They both gave a loud whine and I ignore them again. They're not coming out until they learn how to behave. I shooed both Mojo and Frankie off the couch and leaded them both to the backyard. The shaking Chihuahua and the French bulldog let out a bark as I closed the glass see-through doors.

"Dad! Dad! We got a fire!" Samuel yelled.

My head perk up as I heard stomping sounds from the second floor. I ran towards the stairs, but stopped midway because something caught my eyes. I retrace my steps back towards the kitchen and my eyes widened as I saw the kitchen was shifting into mini drones. I grabbed my backpack and used it to hit the little red-eyed drones.

"'EY! Watch where you're swinggin' your backpack! 'Ya're hurtin' my optics!" Wheelie complained.

"Less talking and be quiet!" I hissed as the little drones began to march up the stairs, probably towards Samuel's room.

"Oi! At least be a little gentle with us!" Wheelie complained once more as I hit the blender.

"You're lucky you guys are inside my backpack… It's like a mini war out here!" I shouted to both Wheelie and Brains. Every time I hit the electronics, the ex-Decepticons kept on whining and shouting about an excuse of 'You broke my optic!' or 'You dented my armor!' They're such whiners. The toaster suddenly attacked me with toasts and I really don't know why the bread never runs out or how the little toaster makes the toasted breads so quickly. Then the blender squirted me with strawberry smoothie. I blinked a few times before I kicked the blender away to a wall. I dropped my backpack with Wheelie and Brains inside, to the little annoying toaster. The two drones broke and their optics dimmed, ending the little war between the kitchen and I. "Okay… The kitchen is dead now." I pant out.

"Finally!" Wheelie sighed out, but I'm still not letting them out my backpack.

"Now let us out!" Brains yelled.

"No." I answered bluntly and sprayed my face with cold water. I swung my backpack over my shoulder after I wiped my face with clean tissue papers.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I heard Samuel shouted his guardian's name out loud. My head turned to the backyard and saw Bumblebee drove out from the wooden shack. He transformed into his bipedal form as his hand was already turned into a plasma cannon. The yellow Autobot started to shake the little kitchen drones off his pedes and destroyed the whole backyard. Finally, I ducked down behind the counter as an explosion was heard very loud and clear.

"Oh get off of me!" Judy ran pass by me with a little drone on her face.

"Judy wait—," I made an 'ouch' expression as Judy hit the hanging flower pot. I quickly jogged over towards her while Ron followed from behind the fountain. I helped Judy up to her feet as glanced around the house. I, too glance around the Witwicky's residence. Samuel's room was colored black, probably from the effect of the plasma cannon and the backyard was now filled with large holes and black smoke coming out of it.

"Bee! Bumblebee!" Samuel shouted. "Get in the garage… Get in the garage!" Every time Samuel yelled, he gets angrier then the last. I guess that he was angry because Bumblebee blows up his room. "I'm having a mental breakdown here!' He ran his fingers through his hair.

Bumblebee gave a shrug and whirred angrily as Samuel accused him for something. The scout went back into the small garage or wooden shack. Samuel quickly covered the shack with a large blue cloth and after that he jogged over towards me with a frustrated look. I only raised an eyebrow, after I saw Ron and Judy left the backyard to yell at some oncoming fireman and police officers.

"Did you—wait… you smell like strawberries…" Samuel trailed off topic.

I rolled my eyes. "Accident with the blender…" I sighed.

Samuel mouthed an O and nodded his head. "Did you see anything in the kitchen?" Samuel whispered as a fireman began to put out black smokes from the backyard.

I nodded, "Yes… I saw the kitchen came to life." I answered.

Samuel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not… Not that. I know that. Have you seen a little shard that has blue runes on it?" He asked.

"I think so," I tapped my chin and snapped my fingers. "I think it's at the middle counter in the fruit bowl, if I'm not mistaken." I said.

"Great. Good," Samuel patted my shoulder and dash off towards the house. "Hey! Can you please calm my Ma and Pops down? They're causing a riot out there! By THEMSELVES!" He yelled again, leaving me alone with the fireman.

I sighed and jogged towards the front yard.

* * *

A sleek black motorcycle pulled up in front of Sam's house. The rider took off her helmet and scanned the area as it was filled with emergency vehicles. Two of the emergency vehicles were none other than Prowl and Barricade themselves. The black haired girl cocked an eyebrow up in amusement as she saw the two police vehicles with the holoforms leaning against the hood or door. The female human placed her helmet on her motorcycle and approached the two officers.

"Officer Rowl! Officer Cade!" The black-haired female shouted, remembering to use their undercover names.

Both Officer Rowl and Officer Cade turned their heads towards the girl. "Mikalea? What are you doing here? I thought you are supposed to be with your mech creator?" Officer Rowl asked as he pushed himself from leaning to the door.

"I don't know… Sam sounded so… panicked when he called me, so I decided to come here instead." Mikaela scratched the back of his head.

"Mikaela!" A voice shouted.

Mikaela turned her gaze from the two Officers to the source of the voice. A huge smile appeared on the girl's face as she saw the newcomer. A blonde to be exact and to be more exact, the girl is Mikaela's best friend who just got back from Germany. Quickly, less than five seconds, Mikaela embraced the blonde to a tight friendly welcoming hug. The blonde returned the hug back as she patted Mikaela's back as she was crying tears of joy.

"Oh! Jen! When did you get back? Sam didn't tell me you're back and—you smell like strawberry." Mikaela sniffed and pulled apart from the hug.

Jen rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah… accident with the blender… literally." She smiled sheepishly. "Ah… Officer Rowl and Officer Cade, what are you two doing here?" She asked the two Officers.

"We got a distress call from Brian." Officer Cade answered. "Hide almost came here, but he and Major Lennox had to go because Director Galloway arrived at our base camp." He continued.

"Ah…" Mikaela and Jen said in unison.

"Good thing that I came here…" Jen said with a low voice, but Officer Rowl and Officer Cade _or_ Prowl and Barricade heard it. The two Officers in disguised chuckled. "Oh, I think Samuel is calling for you, Mikaela." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder, to a whistling Sam.

Mikaela nodded and jogged towards Sam.

"So… What has happened in the kitchen?" Prowl asked as he crossed his arms.

"Kitchen came to life and tried to kill us all." Jen explained. "Isn't that right, Wheelie? Brains?" she hit her black backpack over her shoulder.

"Right toots." Brains answered. "We didn't see anythin'." He continued.

"Yeah, can we please go out now?" Wheelie asked.

"Still my answer is no, we're in public." Jen whispered to her backpack. "Maybe Prowl and Barricade can watch over you guys when we leave." She whispered again. "If it's okay with you guys…" She turned to the two Officers.

"It is fine," Prowl reached his hands out for the Laptop and the Monster toy car. "We shall go back to base, Optimus just comm. linked us to return. I am sure Brian could handle things from now." He said.

"Goodbye and have a good day, miss."

Jen waved goodbye to the two Officers as the two of them entered their vehicle modes. The two police cars drove out from the driveway as things were settling to the way things were before the attack. The blonde glanced back to Sam and Mikaela, who kept on talking with each other. There was something that caught her eyes though. A small metal tube was handed to Mikaela by Sam. It was a tad bit suspicious because first, Sam asked a blue rock and second, he was handing a small tube to Mikaela.

"Wha—," before Mikaela could even finish, she was cut off by Judy Witwicky.

"Samuel James Witwicky! A word with you! Oh! Hi Mikaela, look! I have a bald spot!" Judy used Sam's full name and smiled as she pulled up her hair to let Mikaela see the bald spot. The black-haired girl only let a nervous smile from her lips and nodded her head to the Witwicky. "I got it from a Waffle Iron! Neat huh?" Judy joked.

Mikaela and Jen watched as Judy dragged her son away from the two girls to the backyard. "When you go, he goes! I can no longer live with a psychotic alien in my garage!" Judy yelled angrily, but kept her voice to minimum.

"Ssssshhhh!" Ron hushed his wife while she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes irritatingly. "Judy… National Security. The government is going to pay for everything. Think of it as an early house remodel." He tried to calm his wife down.

"Fine!" Judy yelled, giving up. "If the government's paying for it, I want a pool. And a Hot Tub! And I'm gonna skinny dip and you can't say shit about it!" She pointed a finger at Ron as he could only sigh.

Sam, Mikaela, and Jen exchange glances before going into the garage. Inside, Bumblebee was whacking himself in the head. Jen stared up at the Autobot with a small smile. She was glad to see the scout again. She didn't see him when she got back from Germany. When she asked Breakaway where Bumblebee is, the Seeker answered that the scout has taken Sam and Mikaela home. And somehow mentioning the scout's name also brings an uncomfortable feeling, like somehow she was being watched from behind, getting the shiver to her spine from nothing.

"Yeah, you know that you're in trouble." Sam pointed a finger at Bumblebee, who whirred guiltily.

"Still having voice problems?" Mikaela asked.

"He's playing it up." Sam said and stepped forward. "Bee I want to talk to you about the college thing."

Bumblebee's optics brightened and he played a song, "I'm so excited. I just can't hide it." he also danced along with the music.

"I'm not taking you with me…" Sam said with a deep sigh.

Bumblebee stopped the music and his door wings dropped in disappointment.

"We're going to wait outside, okay?" Mikaela said to Sam. "C'mon Jen…" She dragged the confused blonde girl out from the garage.

Once they were outside, Jen began to eavesdrop on Sam's and Bumblebee's conversation. She stopped as soon as her eyes caught Mikaela un-zipping her black leather jacket off. The blonde stared at her best friend weirdly as Mikaela took off her jacket. Jen sighed in relief as she saw that Mikaela has been wearing a white dress underneath her jacket.

"So… What's all this about?" Jen asked with her arms crossed.

"I want Sam to say 'I Love you'." Mikaela answered. "You should really decide soon." she said with a smirk.

"On what? On whom I should be? I already decide to be a Doctor…" Jen answered with a blank look.

Mikaela lightly punched Jen's shoulder. "Not that… On you know who and you know what." she wiggled her eyebrow.

"Uh…" Jen thought for a moment. "You know Pediatrician and you know Studying? Is that it? Or is it something else?" she asked back.

Mikaela face palmed. "Oh gosh… You're so… Uh! Clueless! It's Bee and the Stingray Twins!" She whispered the last part.

"Oh…"

"Who do you pick?" Mikaela asked with a smile.

"I don't know… I like all Autobots equally." Jen answered with a smile.

"Ah…" Mikaela sighed.

"Love 'ya, 'Bee." They both heard Sam said. Mikaela spun around and smiled brightly at Sam while holding a banquet of flowers. Sam stared at Mikaela with awe as they both stared into each other's eyes. "Hello beautiful…" Sam said to his girlfriend.

Jen smiled at the couple and headed inside the garage, to see a sulking Bumblebee. The blonde patted Bumblebee's leg as she sat on a barrel. The scout stopped for a moment and stared down at the blonde. She waved her hand slowly to the scout while smiling. The yellow Autobot quickly transformed into his alt-mode and activated his holoform, allowing his holoform to embrace Jen into a hug.

"There, there Bumblebee…" Jen patted the scout's back. "Samuel didn't mean all of that. I'm sure that he's only joking." She gave an encouraging smile.

Bumblebee lifted his head up with watery blue electric eyes. "It's not about that… I know that Sammy didn't mean those mean words to slip out." He said, hiccupping. Jen cooed and gave the scout another hug. Bumblebee blush a little and returned the hug with his eyes closed and a smile appeared. "I'm glad that you decided to return back to Tranquility…"

Jen gave a nervous laugh. "I'm only here for the college break, Bumblebee. In three months, I'm going back to Germany." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Can I come?" Bumblebee pleaded. Jen gave a half-half. "Pleeeeease? It's so boring when Sam is going off to college and, Judy and Ron are going to Paris… And there's no action here and the base is boring and—," he paused as a finger was placed on his lips.

"Alright, enough 'ands'…" Jen grinned. "We'll talk about it with Optimus later okay? You're not the only one, who want to go to Germany." She smiled.

Bumblebee gave a happy grin. "Sweet! Hey, maybe we can spend the holiday together!" the scout cheerfully said.

"Sure, that would be lovely. I'm sure the other Autobots would love to come as well." Jen sat on Bumblebee's hood. The yellow Camaro shuddered at the sudden contact, but the holoform remained calm. "Well… It's nice to have you back to your happy self Bumblebee," there was a pause as Sam was calling for her. "I'll see you later okay? If you feel bored, then go back to base. I'm sure Breakaway would love to have another mature youngling at base." she said.

Bumblebee laughed, knowing that there are childish Autobots back at base. "Okay then, see you later I guess… Be safe. We don't want you guys to get hurt or kidnapped by 'Cons…" He smiled sheepishly.

Jen nodded. "Sir, yes sir." She gave a salute.

Bumblebee chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: thank you guys for the awesome reviews and the favs and the alerts! I'm really happy! :D**

**Special thanks to:  
i love tfg 1, Hyourinmaru96, RodimusPrime12, Salimiome, chasesgirl2, Blitzwings sister, dragonamy21, and Blueseas17  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
i love tfg 1, Hyourinmaru96, Hitsugaya Aiko, dinawen, Blueseas17, willow0live, and pschokitty  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and no flames please :3**

**R&R please**


	41. Chapter 41: Innocent Question

**A/N: A new chapter ^^ thank you for all of the reviews, favs, and alerts!**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **It will be a slight difference with the movie, but it'll be good. I promise ^^**

Mistress Silver Moon:** thank you :)**

Darkpoisonivy: **hugs Bee* poor Bee...**

Second daughter of Eve: **because she's Jen? XD**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **they ****sure have to try hard!**

DayDreamerDreaming247:** XD It will be exciting! X3**

Bee4ever**: thank you! :3**

MiniAjax: **XD**

Transformeranimefan: **XD**

SJSGirl: **XD I like 'em all equally**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for being a beta to this story!**

**Special thanks to my temporary beta, Second daughter of Eve! She's my beta until Bee4ever could beta my story again ^^**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Innocent Question

"Oh! I spy with my little eye… a tall—,"

"It's a streetlight…" The two teenagers sitting at the back, groaned loudly.

They have been playing 'I spy' for the past two hours. At first, the two teens were interested in playing the game to pass the time, but after awhile the game was getting more and more boring. The only thing that the female Witwicky asked is a tall metal object that can bright up the world. This was the hundred times she asked, count the last one and it makes _one hundred and one_. The college boy, Sam Witwicky leaned his head against his fist as his elbow rested on the window frame while the other teen, Jennifer Lennox leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

"How do you two know? Never mind… I spy with my little green eyes… big classic buildings with many students!" Judy squealed happily as she glanced back to Sam and Jen, who were half asleep.

Sam groaned, "Mom… For the last time it's a street—wait, did you say big classic buildings with many students?!" He suddenly sounded excited. The brunette quickly looked out his window with excitement hinted in his emerald eyes. A grin spread across his lips as he saw all of the big dorms, students, and the main building. He settled back to his seat and shake Jen's left shoulder, waking her up. "Jen! Jen! Wake up! We're here! We're here! We finally arrived at Princeton!" he cried happily.

"Huh? It's a streetlight…" Jen answered dazedly. "What is it Samuel? Why did you wake me up? I was going to sleep through the whole trip—oh… we're here." She answered herself as the car pulled to a stop.

Sam had this excited grin on his face. He took of the seatbelt across his chest and stepped outside the minivan as Jen did the same after grabbing her black backpack. The Witwicky boy grabbed a box from the trunk and glanced around the campus. He let out a proud smile and inhaled a deep breath at the breath taking sight. Jen had to admit, Princeton is a very prestigious college and the interior are amazing. Just by looking at the garden makes the teen thinks that the interior at the school are the classic design. The air were also different, the smell of a brand new normal year was installed for the Witwicky boy.

"Oh Ron…" Judy inhaled a deep breath and smiled brightly soon after. "Can you smell it?" She asked her husband cheerfully.

"Yeah… I smell it alright," Ron retorted sarcastically. "It smells like forty thousand dollars a year." He shook his head.

"Hey cheapo!" Judy scolded.

Jen laughed nervously and grabbed a box from the trunk, Sam's old grandfather's junk. He should've just leave this at home, but he wanted to bring those old pieces of metal and any other stuff that Grandpa Archibald Witwicky left him. The blonde was awkwardly standing between the two bickering Witwicky, getting a few stares few the students enrolling the campus. The young Lennox adjusted the box in her arms and sighed heavily as she decided to leave the two Witwicky to join Sam on his way towards his new room.

The building wasn't that far from where their blue mini-van was parked. Sam and Jen entered the building with awe written all over their faces, surprised to see many students going in and out carrying boxes.

"Oh… Boys and girls are staying in the same building?" Jen whispered to Sam as she saw girls coming out from the left side of the dorms and boys coming out from the right side of the dorms. "I didn't know they actually let them be in the same building. Usually, the boys' and girls' dorms are separated from each other." She continued with an amazed look.

"Well… This is college." Sam shrugged his shoulders as he and Jen continued to walk up the stairs, to the third floor. "What's it like? To you know… Be a college student and all." He asked.

Jen thought for a moment before answering the Witwicky's question. "To answer your question Samuel, it feels great to be in a higher education than high school. Your knowledge grew in every single class you took in college. You also have this feeling of being a young adult and a bit responsibility to take care of your own. Most young adults would love to move out their parents' house and enroll college as far as possible, but some like to stay close to their parents while enrolling a college their homes—," she was cut short by Sam.

"Whoa! Hey! I didn't ask for that much info!" Sam laughed. Jen gave a puzzled look. "I just wanted to know 'what's it like to be a college student'!" he gave a huge happy grin.

"Ah… Sorry, I sounded like Prowl for a second there…" Jen grinned sheepishly as Sam snorted and then he chuckled.

They passed by a few rooms in the corridor and stopped right in front of a closed room. Sam took a deep breath before reached his hand out to grab the door's handle. He hesitated for a moment, but Jen gave a reassuring nod to him. The brunette nodded his head and a soft click was heard, even though the halls were very noisy. The door cracked opened little by little as Sam pushes the door open, reviling a small room yet fitted for two people.

A guy with curly dark brown hair was seen setting up some black posters of aliens on the left side of the room. As Sam and Jen entered the room with awe looks, the guy realized that he has visitors. He stopped for a brief moment and wiped his hands on his jeans. The guy gave Sam and Jen a smile before introducing himself.

"Hey," He greeted. "You must be Sam, right? I'm Leo, Leo Spitz." Leo shook hands with Sam and Jen.

"Hey, I'm Sam but you knew that…" Sam gave an awkward smile. "Oh! But you don't know her. She's Jennifer Lennox, my childhood friend." He introduced the blonde next to him.

"Hey, Leo… Nice to meet you," Jen bowed her head a little. "You can call me Jen or anything you like, just not Jenny or Ms. Jenny or Ms. Lennox."

"Hello angel~" Leo whistled. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" he asked as he placed his right arm around Jen's shoulders.

"I'm no angel and to answer your question- logically it will definitely hurt if you fell from the sky without a parachute." Jen said with a small amused smile.

"Well then… Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see." Leo said again, smacking his lips together as Sam fake gagged at the scene.

"No, I'm from Tranquility, Nevada." Jen answered bluntly, her amused smile disappearing. Sam snorted and was trying to hold back his laughter.

Leo face palmed and released Jen. He walked towards Sam with his hands crossed. "Dude… Is she REALLY this dense or just too stupid to realize that I'm hitting on her?" he questioned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She's dense… Stupid? Well… sometimes for taking extreme activities without thinking twice, but she's actually smart. She goes to Wurzburg University at Germany." The Witwicky gave a shrugged as he set the box in his hand down to the floor. "So… I think I'll take that side." he pointed to the empty side of the room.

"Oh sorry dude," Leo apologized. "I pick that side." he said.

'_Then why did you set up your posters at that side?'_ Sam thought as he gave a look to Leo.

"Are you a techie?" Leo asked.

Sam nodded his head while Jen shook her head.

Leo motioned his hand for Sam and Jen to follow him into another room. Both Sam and Jen entered the room. It was dark, the only things lighting up the room were the small sunlight from the gap of the closed curtains and the computers. The room was messy, even messier than Emily's closet. Jen could only stare with awe at the many computers, but only two people on two out of six computers in the room. She tippy toed in the dark room because there were papers scattered everywhere around the floor. She didn't want all the work of these guy to be wasted when she steps on the paper, so she carefully watch where she stepped and as for Sam, he just stepped inside, stepping on the papers, leaving shoe marks on the white papers.

"Sharsky. Fassbinder. Where are we at?" Leo asked as circled the table, checking of Sharsky's and Fassbinder's works.

"Server's almost online," Sharsky said, not looking up from the screen.

"Network's up and running." Fassbinder said, also not looking up from the screen.

"Wow…" Jen whistled. "They looked like Zombies of the Geek." She giggled a bit and Sam agreed, showing his agreement with a chuckle.

Sharsky and Fassbinder raised their heads up, looking away from the screen as they heard a rather feminine voice. Both of their jaws dropped down as they stared at the Lennox, who just waved her hand to greet them in body language. The two geeks waved their hands slowly, mouth still opened, until Sharsky's mouth caught a fly causing the Witwicky boy and the Lennox girl to snicker.

"You guys played Assassins Creed Online?" Jen asked as she saw Sharsky's computer screen.

"Yeah," Both Fassbinder and Sharsky answered at the same time.

"I used to play it too… I'm 'Mistress Bookworm'." Jen gave a cheeky grin as Sam nodded. "—and he's Ladiesman217." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to the brunette behind her.

"No way…" Fassbinder whispered. "No way! You guys are legends on ACO! Pleasure to meet you Mistress Bookworm and Ladiesman217! You may know me as The Fassinator and he as Sharkatron3000." He quickly shook hands with Sam and Jen, smiling brightly.

"Hey… Thank Samuel for teaching me how to play Assassins Creed Online." Jen smiled back as Sam chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Suddenly Sharsky looked surprised as he glanced back at his computer screen. "Oh gosh! Leo! Leo! We got a vid from Shanghai!" he shouted excitedly.

Leo literally jumped out from his chair and approached Sharsky, leaning closely to the computer. "Post it baby! Post it! Go, go, go! FTJ, man! FTJ!" Leo returned back to his computer.

Sam leaned forward to look at the computer as well. "What's FTJ?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Fuel the Jet. Fuel the Jet." Leo repeated as he moved his hand up a few times, like an airplane taking off. When he answered, he didn't look at Sam. He was too excited to leave his eyes off the computer.

Jen started to back away from the dark room, but Sam elbowed her on her upper arm and gave a look to the blonde. "You were at Shanghai, right?" He asked and the blonde nodded her head. "Well that explains the stitches on your head…" He sighed deeply.

"Is it really that bad?" Jen desperately sighed, trying to cover her forehead. "I tried my best to cover it with my hair…" she said with a frown.

"Nah… It's not too bad once you swipe your bangs to hide it." Sam shrugged.

Jen nodded, "I think I'll leave you guys to have… roommate bonding time, okay?" She bolted out from the room.

"Hey! Wait! Don't leave me here with these Zombies!" Sam yelled.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I left Samuel and Leo to have some roommate bonding time, to get to know each other more, Like a brother to brother thing. Besides, if I stay in that room, it would be like a brother-sister-brother thing. Leo Spitz isn't really that bad. He looks kind of Mexican and Italian with the curly dark brown hair and tanned skin. I saw that he have a website. Uh… I think it was The Real Effing Deal? I think I've visited that website one time while I was searching information for my report.

My thoughts were busy thinking about the website when all of a sudden. I heard a girlish scream as I fell to the carpeted floor. I rubbed my head and flinched a bit as one of the stitches reopened. I sighed and turned my head, trying to ignore the pain and help the girl instead. The girl I just bumped into look very beautiful, like model beautiful. She had long curly blonde hair with unusual grey eyes. She's a bit taller than me with those heels. No wonder my stitches reopened, I bumped into one _hard _forehead. She wore a white reviling dress with white high heels. Luckily she doesn't seem to be injured in anyway, judging by the way she was looking at me.

"Uh… Are you okay?" I questioned worriedly as I helped her up.

"Oh yes… I'm fine," The girl answered with a sweet smile. She tilted her head in a forty five degree angle. "Have I seen you from somewhere before?" she asked.

I chuckled. "I think not… We just met today…" I trailed off. I didn't get her name yet.

"Alice, call me Alice." Alice smiled and shook my hand. To my surprise, her hands are cold. "And you are?" she asked again.

"Jennifer Lennox, call me Jen if you want." I introduced before pointing out her health problems. "By the way, Alice… You are extremely cold. Are you suffering Hypothermia?" I asked, my medic side kicking in.

Alice laughed, "No, no, I just took a nice long cold shower. I like cold showers." She smiled once again.

I nodded my head. "I see… Well, do you need something from the vending machine? Or hot chocolate perhaps? It is not normal for your temperature to be below thirty five degrees and judging by your hand, you are way below thirty five." I said in a concerned tone.

The beautiful blonde shook her head. "I'm fine. Really, _Jen_," When she said my name, chills ran down to my spine. I don't know why, but something is odd with this girl. She may be gorgeous and nice, but my gut tells me that she's different. I couldn't show her my suspicious face, it's rude. I placed on a fake smile and crouched down to grab her belongings. It was only a few papers and a large heavy book about astronomy. Who would bring papers and a heavy book to the bathroom? Now this girl really got my suspicion. I handed her things back and she took them. "Thank you, Jen. It's you that I'm worried about… Your head is bleeding." She asked worriedly.

"Ah… Not to worry," I smiled as I grabbed my backpack from my shoulder and shoved my hand inside. I grabbed a stick bandage. I opened the seal and stick the sticky bandage on my forehead. At least it will hold until I go back to Ratchet. "It's alright. I have a first aid kit from Jooooordan." I almost slipped and told Alice about Jolt; good thing Jolt's name is close to Jordan.

"Jordan?" Alice arched an eyebrow up with an amused smile.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Do you attend this college too?" Alice suddenly asked.

"No… I attend another college. I'm just here to drop my friend off." I answered politely.

"Oh… Where's your college at?" Alice asked.

I hummed, "At the countryside, small, but you can still call it a college, minus the cows." I lied as I laughed a little.

Alice laughed and placed her cold hand on my shoulder. "Say, would you like to go to my room? She asked, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"I—,"

"OH JEN!" I paused and turned around. I saw Judy along with Ron running up the stairs towards where Alice and I stood. I gave an apologetic smile towards Alice and she nodded with a small smile. I waved goodbye to her and jogged towards Judy and Ron. On the outside, I looked a bit sad about leaving Alice behind, but on the inside, I've never been so relieved in my life before. Good grief, you two just saved my life. I owe you Judy. Ron…

"Yes?" I asked with a bright smile.

Judy glanced back to Alice, "Was I bothering something?" she asked.

"No, no," I laughed nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck. "You didn't bother anything. Alice and I were just having a friendly conversation." I slightly narrowed my eyes, since my back was probably facing Alice.

I know it's rude to narrow your eyes at people, but this time I think it's not that rude…

"Good… We're lost in this building." Ron panted out, holding his knees for support from all of that walking up the stairs. "Would you please show us Sam's room? So we can get this over with and go home…" he panted again.

Judy smacked the back of Ron's head, like the Gibbs' slap from NCIS. "Hey! Not only you're a cheapo, but you're a heartless too!" she snapped while shoving one brown thing into her mouth.

Are those brownies?

"Hey… We don't want to miss out flight to Paris. So let's pick up the paste!" Ron slapped Judy on the buns. I shivered and face palmed.

Total EW!

"Samuel's room is at Hamilton Hall… to the left." I guided as the three of use found no longer Alice standing at the middle of the hall, but Samuel talking to a woman with a clipboard.

"Awww, sad face. No switching, no trading. Let's turn that frown upside down, okay?" The woman with the clipboard said with a fake smile and Samuel looked frustrated soon after the woman left.

I approached Samuel and placed my hand on his shoulder, patting it. Samuel glanced over towards me and groaned as soon as Judy and Ron came into view. He slammed his forehead to the nearest wall and kept on hitting his forehead against the wall. I jogged towards him and patted his back.

"This is just like Hogwarts!" Judy exclaimed happily.

"Expensive!" Ron said in a sing-along voice.

"Cheapo," Judy muttered.

I laughed nervously as Leo introduced himself to Judy and Ron. He seemed to get along well with the two Witwickys, but why not this sulking one? I shook my head as Samuel jerked his head up slightly as he heard Judy was talking to the Zombie Geeks. He quickly rushed inside the room and tried to shoo his parents away from the room. I rolled my eyes, and the chaos starts in three, two, and one.

"I can eat all of the cheap brownies I want!" Judy screamed as she walked away from the Hamilton Hall.

Ron, Samuel, and I followed the red-haired Witwicky and found her talking to a group of girls.

"Pretty girls, hey, my Son lives in that dorm." Judy pointed to a room and showed the girls Samuel's baby booties… and pictures from when he was a baby. "You should go make friends with him." She smiled and the girls giggled.

I'm pretty sure that one of them said '_I'm glad she's not my mom.'_ I'm also glad that Judy's not my mom. No offense Judy, no offense. Judy began to talk about Samuel once more about his childhood and Samuel looked pretty embarrassed and frustrated.

"And you know what? His car is a giant talking robot!" Judy laughed harder and fled, leaving us three in the dust.

"Uh… It's just a joke… You know GPS! The All-Star!" Samuel tried to convinced the girls, but I guess that the girls already didn't believe what Judy told them.

Ron, Samuel, and I ran across and found Judy chasing a boy with a red cap. He was playing Frisbee with his friends. And then—

"Oh! Frisbee!" She tackled the poor boy.

—this happened.

"Hey! Get off lady!" The poor boy shouted.

"Frisbee! Mine!" Judy grabbed the Frisbee from the boy and ran after the other boy, who had the other Frisbee.

"Hey! You already have the other one!" The other boy yelled as Judy chased him around.

I laughed nervously as Samuel face palmed. He stopped on his tracks as a girl walk pass by him.

"I don't know her." Samuel said, a little too quickly.

"Is she your mother?" The girl asked with a furious look, eyebrow furrowed down. "Control her!" She snapped and walked away.

I gave a 'ouch' look and whistled as Samuel gave me a warning finger. I raised my hands up in defense and helped Ron by carrying Judy's leftover brownies. I sniffed the leftovers and raised an eyebrow. Who puts Rum in brownies?

"Leave it! Leave that there!" Ron shouted.

I instantly by reaction threw the Rum brownies away.

"Heh," Samuel snickered. "You looked like you've touched dog poop." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah? You looked like you're the one who make that poop." I said referring to where Samuel stood. He lifted his leg up and found the brownies were lying on the grass beside him. The students around us began to laugh and I shook my head. "It's okay people… It's just brownies. Nothing to see here." I said to the crowd.

"Thanks…" Samuel mumbled.

"You're welcome. And good luck at college Samuel, you're going to need it." I said, before stepping inside the minivan.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The ride back to Tranquility was quite interesting. Judy kept on singing along with the radio while Ron shouts at Judy to shut up and me? I just sat at the back, being quiet and trying to get some sleep, which I didn't. Ironhide and Dad are probably not back yet from Diego Garcia, Mikaela is probably chatting with Samuel on Skype for their first webcam date, Mom and Annabelle are probably at the market doing the weekly errands. At least all the ruckus from the ride is more exciting than being home alone.

It was around six in the evening when Judy and Ron dropped me off at the Lennox's household- I mean my home.

As I stepped inside the house and then to the living room, I turned on the lights and sighed heavily as my eyes were closed. I dropped my backpack to the floor, eyes still closed.

"Took you long enough to get back." A voice whispers, right beside my ear.

I spun around and tripped over the couch and ended up sitting upside down on the couch with my heartbeat going off the chart. I clutch my t-shirt and panted heavily as I saw the mischievous pranking twins.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the couch." Sunstreaker gave a chuckle as he rested his elbows on top of the couch's backrest.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself up using my elbows.

"No, no, no, I think that it looks fun. We'll join you!" Sideswipe chipped in and jumped on the couch, sitting upside down as well. When he jumped onto the couch, I flew a little again, because the cushion of the couch exhaled air. Sunstreaker did the same and the three of us laughed after the second launch.

The laughter soon died down.

"We missed your laugh." Sunstreaker suddenly said.

"You'll be hearing it for the next three months. You two will get tired of it after a week." I said with a smile as I crossed my hands behind my head.

"We're not getting bored of it, we missed it. I think that we're going to enjoy hearing your laugh for the next three months." Sideswipe said.

I smiled. "So what are you guys doing here anyway? I thought that you guys were back at Diego Garcia." I questioned curiously.

"Well…" Sideswipe began. "Optimus' orders, he gave us a mission to protect you until further notice. He and Bee are going to see Sam to talk about something. Major Lennox , Old 'Hide, and the other had to deal with pain in the aft Galloway. Oh and Jolt is here too, he's with Mrs. Lennox and Anna'. They'll be back around eight." Sunstreaker continued.

"I see…" I nodded and stared back at the white ceiling. I began to feel dizzy from all the blood rushing to my head. I carefully turned around to sit at the right position. I watched were I was swinging my legs, trying not to hit Sideswipe. The twins stared at me for a moment as I massaged my temples. "It's just a headache from all the blood rushing to my head. Don't worry, it's not serious." I explained and they both nodded.

"But this is," Sunstreaker suddenly lifted my bangs up to revile the sticky bandage stuck on my forehead. "What happened? I thought Hatchet patched it up for you." Sideswipe continued, after sitting into the right position.

"He did," I answered. "But I bumped into someone." I admitted, not truthfully.

Sideswipe snorted. "What is it with you and bumping into people?" he asked with a playful smirk.

I shot him a playful glare and punched his shoulder lightly, laughing a little as the twins chuckled.

"No worries, Jolt will be here in ETA two hours. He'll patch it up for you." Sunstreaker said.

I nodded.

"So what are we going to do for the next two boring hours?" Sideswipe asked.

The three of us exchanged glances and shrugged. Sunstreaker swiftly grabs the remote and placed his feet on the coffee table along with Sideswipe, hands crossed behind their heads. Sunstreaker keep on changing the channel, to pick the right show to watch. Sideswipe and I were only watching the television as it kept on changing to a different channel every second. The yellow mech suddenly stopped on one movie, Jurassic Park 2.

I stiffened and tensed as the movie started. Even though it was a classic science fiction movie, I'm still afraid to watch it because of the Dinosaurs. I want to stop watching it every time the movie plays, but I always ended up watching it till the end while screaming and closing my eyes every time there was an attack.

"Look at those disgusting little creatures… hurting innocent little sparklings… ceh… How low can they get?" Sunstreaker said as we watched a little girl getting injured by a bunch of Compsognathus.

I flinch as the little girl started screaming. I grabbed Sunstreaker's upper left arm and hid my face from the television's screen.

"Ah," Sunstreaker yelped, his face blushing. "You're scared of a small creature that you could squish so easily?" he asked.

"Sort of…" I heard another scream and tighten my grip on his arm. "Never mind! Yes, I am afraid!" I said quickly.

"Do you want us to change the channel?" Sideswipe asked, his voice shown concern.

I shook my head. "No… It may be scary, but it's still a cool movie to watch…" I mumbled.

There was a few seconds of silence before the twins broke into laughter. I felt they kissed my head and said, "Don't worry we're here."

I relaxed a bit and released my grip on Sunstreaker's upper left arm.

"Hey, if you're scared again… Our shoulders are available." Sideswipe said, a smug smirk appeared on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Right…" A horrific scream was heard once more and I quickly hid my face behind Sideswipe. "Okay…" I finally agreed.

I heard them both chuckled.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mommy- Can I eat the lollipop?" A sweet yet sleepy voice asked.

"No, Annabelle… It's not good to eat sweets before sleepy time." Sarah, the mother of the small blonde Lennox girl said with a smile. Annabelle nodded sleepily. Sarah turned around to Jolt, who was carrying a bunch of groceries in the eco friendly plastic bags. "I'm sorry that you have to carry all of those, Jolt…" She apologized.

"Not to worry, Mrs. Lennox." Jolt's holoform placed a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry though… Ironhide is usually the one who carried our bags." Sarah gave a short laugh while Jolt gave a chuckle. The woman opened the door and found the TV was still on. _'Weird… I thought I turned the TV off before we left.'_ Sarah thought as she approached the living room.

Her eyes softened as she found the three young adults sleeping on the couch. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were resting their heads on either side of Jen's shoulder as the new Lennox member was resting her head on the headrest.

"What is the matter Mrs. Len—," Jolt paused as Sarah shushed him. His electric blue eyes glanced to the sleeping holoforms and the human femme. "Should we wake them up?" The medic whispers.

Sarah shook her head. "No… Let them rest for a few more hours." she smiled.

Annabelle blinked a few times.

"Is Big Sis married to Sides and Sunny?" the little girl questioned innocently.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww Annabelle is soooo innocent XD**

**Special thanks to: transformers freak22, smileymiley1234, Au2bot Starlight, pinkangelbaby, Matoro8758, M-Preg Angel, and Kiro Rotasu. For adding this story to their favs!**

**special thanks to: smileymiley1234, Au2bot Starlight, Aeternial, golden-priestess, and Kuro Rotasu. For adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	42. Chapter 42: Darkness Rising

**A/N: Booya! An update XD Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! You guys really can make an author happy!**

Sky's Breaker: **Yup she is adorable! Thank you ^^ thank my two betas too ^^. I hope so too, oh… I'm so sorry, I hope your mom will pay more attention to you more ^^**

LettuceOfJustice: **Yeah… Her family is a pain! Hmm I haven't watch Hetalia. I've heard the anime, but haven't watch it yet ^^"**

AutoRacer1: **XD Thanks!**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you so much!**

Scarecrowlovinggirl98: **Yeah… It kind of does, doesn't it? ^^**

DayDreamerDreaming247: **XD**

Novaglow: **LOL XD**

gemava: **XD thank you**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thank you :D**

Hellraiserphoenix: **Thank you ^^**

Autobot StarRacer: **XD thank you!**

Lillie5: **Thank you :D**

TheGhost129: **Thank you! :D**

ForgotMyName2Day: **XD **

RANDOM FOX GRRL: **XD! Yup! Only her, I think.**

Second daughter of Eve: **She is one adorable kid!**

Transformeranimefan: **LOLOLOLOL**

Transformers freak22: **Thank you!**

X. waveblaster.X: **LOL**

Youllbeinmyheart1997: **XD**

Dragonstormgirl: **Thank you :D**

MiniAjax: **XD, yeah… she's pretty, but I hate her…**

Kimmie98: **I know right? Biggest mistake EVER! XD**

SJSGirl: **Lol! Thank you ^^ **

**Special thanks for Bee4ever for beta-ing a few chaps! :D**

**Special thanks for Second daughter of Eve for betaing this chapter :D**

**Best Betas EVER! XD**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 42: Darkness Rising

Sam couldn't believe that he was getting dragged to a frat party by Leo and his friends. He was supposed to go on a 'date' with Mikaela, but no, instead, he was invited to this invitation-only party. He ran his fingers through his short cut brown hair and inhaled a deep breath of frustration. His online date-chat was fifteen minutes away! Mikaela would blow a fuse if he missed out on this date he has been planning! Now he was really feeling uneasy about the situation.

"Okay guys, first frat party of the year… Rule number one, be cool and try not to act stupid." Leo explained as he rubbed his hands together with a happy grin.

"We are totally going to get some girls!" Fassbinder said in a sing song voice.

"Oh yeah! Fist pump!" Sharsky agreed and did a fist pump with Fassbinder.

"Guys!" Leo shouted, getting attention from his two gurus while Sam ignored the Spanish Freshman. "Focus okay? Focus! We can't screw our image up! We only got a chance to impress these lovely ladies!" He whistles as two girl walked pass him with tight tank tops and really short shorts.

The two girls giggled and fluttered their thick eyelashes at Leo; he placed a hand over his shoulder with an awed look, completely surprised that a girl winked at him. But the truth is that the girls were not giving flirt looks to the Spanish Freshman, they were giving the looks to Sam but he chose to ignore it. The boy already has a super hot girlfriend waiting for him to answer her call! He began to panic again, remembering there was only ten minutes left.

"Could we hurry this up? I got an online-chat date with my girlfriend." Sam said in a bored tone.

"You have a girlfriend? Sweet! More babes for us!" Fassbinder shouted happily as he pumped his fist up in the air.

Sam shook his head and followed Leo to the frat party. To his surprise, everybody was too busy partying to even notice his group came inside the house. The brunette saw Leo flirting with girls on the dance floor and Fassbinder started to dance like he was in the sixties. As for Sharsky, he was talking to a group of girls who aren't interested in what he was talking. Sam chuckled as he saw the girls leave the three freaky nerds. He walked toward the drinks table and grabbed a glass of somewhat like punch. He took a sip and shrugged, it actually tasted good.

The brunette took a sip from the glass in his hand again as he examined the Mocha cake on the table. He blinked a few times and almost dropped his glass as he got a vision, playing on his mind. He kept on blinking while writing on the table with the icing. He didn't even take a glance on what he was writing. They symbols he was writing were completely out from this world, literally.

Unnoticed to the boy, a certain blonde was watching him write the strange symbols. The girl known as Alice the hot babe freshman, as what Leo called her, smiled at the stunned boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alice asked as she appeared next to Sam.

"Huh? Oh what?" Sam finally snapped out from his daydream. "Oh… Hi there…" He greeted.

"Hi," Alice said in a bored tone, uninterested in greetings. "Those are some interesting symbols you've drawn." She praised as she stared at the symbols written with icing.

"Oh shit," Sam mumbled as he grabbed a couple of napkins, trying to wipe the icing clean off the table. "Sorry for ruining the cake there uh…"

"Alice," Alice played with the curls of her long blonde hair and flashed a flirting smile at Sam, who gave her a look of questioning. "Call me Alice." She bit her bottom lip.

"Uh… Okay… Um, Alice? I'm not comfortable with this. I'm in a permanent relationship with my girlfriend and I really need to go now." Sam directly said as he took a glance over to see the time and pushed his way through the crowd.

Alice crossed her arms in annoyance. She grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him back. The blonde pushed the Witwicky to sit on a chair as she pushes the chair to hit the table. She quickly sits on Sam's thigh and leaned forward to take a good grip on his shirt. Sam being Sam was feeling uncomfortable with the way the girl sitting on his lap was doing. He has a girlfriend for Pete's sake! He shouldn't even be here right now. He should be in his room, chatting with his girlfriend.

"How about just for tonight, you pretend that I'm your girlfriend and I'll pretend that you're my boyfriend?" Alice suggested, whispering to Sam who was trying to back away as far as possible. "C'mon Sam… Just for tonight. I promise we'll have fun." She said seductively.

Before Sam could even respond to Alice, the party king of the frat party let out an angry yell, his voice louder than the loud music.

"Yo, who has the freaking noisy yellow Camaro?!" Sam quickly jumped up from the chair, leaving Alice to stare at the Witwicky boy who never took a glance back to the attractive blonde.

Sam almost tripped over the steps as he ran towards his guardian. He gave a groan as he found Bumblebee parked on the shrubs, alarm beeping loudly, and headlights blinking rapidly. The Witwicky sighed and peeked inside the interior, finding a certain blonde inside. The blonde disappeared as soon as the Witwicky peeked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam whispers.

"_Houston, we have a problem."_ Bumblebee replied through his glowing blue radio.

"What problem?" Sam asked.

"Yo freshman!" Two guys with black caps on their heads, placed in a reversal way, came outside, glaring at Sam and Bumblebee. "Is that your car?" One of the frat brothers asked.

"Uh no," Sam laughed nervously. "I was just watching it for my friend. He uh… went to get a tighter shirt." He continued, sounding nervous.

"There is no tighter shirt! We've checked!" Both frat brothers did a fist pump together.

Sam opened the driver's door with an irritated look, "I'll just move it right away." he said.

"Oi! We don't like the tone you're talking to us!" The shorter guy of the frat brothers shouted with his fist raised. "Fix your tone or we'll shove out foot to your ass!" He threatened.

"Oh? What shoe size do you wear?" Sam retort, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why you—,"

A loud engine interrupted the boys from fighting. They glance over to the road and saw a silver-colored Pontiac Solstice along with a sleek blue Suzuki B-King. The rider of the Suzuki B-King turned the engine off and pulled off her helmet gracefully, revealing a beautiful woman with short blue hair smiled warmly at the bickering college boys, making them drooled. The driver of the Pontiac Solstice also came out; a man wearing a blue visor came out with a charming grin, making the college girls gasped in awe.

"Sam," The woman began in a sweet tone. "Are these boys bothering you?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Sam answered, still unbelieving to see three Autobots came to pick him up from college.

"Hello sweetheart," The taller frat boy flashed a cheek grin at Arcee. "Are you a thief? Because you just stole my heart," He sighed dreamily, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Arcee flashed a fake smile. She grabbed the human mech's wrist and suddenly tightened her grip on the mech's hand. The blue haired holoform turned her back to the mech and swiftly threw him over her shoulder. Sam gawked at the move Arcee just did to the guy two times her holoform's size! But then again, she is one of the toughest female Autobots. Jazz, the male with visors grinned, and walked away from the group of Earth females, who were surrounding him, demanding to have his number. He placed his arm around Arcee's shoulder, pulling her closer to him as she tightened her fingerless gloves.

"Tat's my babe," Jazz grinned, his gangsters slang was loud and clear.

"That hurt like hell…" The human mech mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Hmph…" Arcee smirked as she crossed her arms. "Try messing with our friend and I'll make sure the next time, you won't be able to see sunlight ever again." she threatened.

"Yes ma'am!" The frat boy exclaimed quickly, getting on his feet and running back inside the house.

"Now Sam! Let's go! Boss 'Bot's already waitin' for us!" Jazz said, grinning.

"Right…" Sam nodded his head with an awed look.

Jazz and Arcee left the scout to escort Sam to the meeting point Optimus and their other comrades were at.

As Sam sat on the comfy black leather seat, Alice came into view from the passenger's door. The tinted window rolled up as she was about to speak. Sam only stared at the dashboard and back to Alice.

"Is this a Camaro?" Alice questioned opening the door, which almost had been locked by Bumblebee. "I just love Camaros." She whispered huskily, getting inside Bumblebee's cab.

"Look… I don't have the time—," Sam sighed out as he fastened his seatbelt.

Alice scoffed, "Oh don't be such a wimp!" she fastened her seatbelt as well.

"You know… My first car was my Dad's. A '92 Z-28 fuel injected… The roar of the engine, it just… tickles me." Alice said seductively as she lifted her skirt up a bit, reviling her thigh a bit too much for Sam as he just looked away.

"I think we should just share stories!" Sam exclaimed, hurriedly.

"_She's a super freak, super freak!"_ Bumblebee played out, causing Sam to smack the radio.

Then, Bumblebee's radio played Jaws' theme song.

Alice slightly tilted her head and growled lowly. "Is your radio broken?" She asked.

"No—Kind of… It just has a lot of problems." Sam tried to explain as he glared at the radio.

Alice chuckled as she ran her fingers through her long blonde locks. "We're not cheating… Not yet anyway." She smirked.

Bumblebee had enough. This femme Pretender was flirting with Sam when he already has a girlfriend! He slightly vibrated the seat and jerked the seat to the dashboard, slamming Alice's forehead to it with a loud bang. The scout chuckled to himself as the Pretender pretended to be in pain. She wasn't in actual pain, since there was not even a mark on her forehead.

"Ow…" Alice groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh gosh are you alright?" Sam asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah… I'm fine—," Bumblebee didn't stop. He sprayed yellow—gold 'liquid' from his air conditioner system to Alice's face. He stopped for a moment, but continued soon after the Pretender opened her mouth, causing some of the 'liquid' to enter her mouth. "Ugh…. ew…" She murmured.

"Oh ew! It's in your mouth! Oh gosh are you okay? I've got wet napkins for your face!" Sam exclaimed, panicking.

Bumblebee stopped driving as Alice unbuckled her seatbelt. He gladly opens the door for the Pretender to leave. The Pretender was fuming when she got out of his cab. Chuckling lightly, the radio lit back up.

"I'm sorry!" Sam yelled out. He turned to his yellow guardian. "What was that all about?" He questioned.

"_No time… for that… Get in."_ The Camaro ordered.

Sam let out a defeat sigh before entering his guardian's alt-mode.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was already morning when Sam arrived at the cemetery. The trip was quiet, very quiet. Not a single song came out from Bumblebee's speakers or not a single word came out from Sam either. Both human and Autobot were quiet as mice. Bumblebee just focused on the road as Sam was staring out the window, wondering what will Mikaela say to him after he miss out on the online date.

Sam stepped out from Bumblebee's alt-mode as he saw Optimus was standing in his bi-pedal mode, Prowl, Elita-One, Jazz, and Arcee stood by beside the almighty Autobot Leader.

"I thought we're in the peace zone?" Sam muttered, ruffling his hair.

Optimus stared down at the Witwicky. "I had hoped so too, and it has been at first. But problems have been rising, Sam." he said.

"And you need me to sort your problems out." Sam said, sighing heavily.

"Your human Authorities have been demanding and the Decepticons' persistent. The humans wished for us to give them our weapons, our technology, to be used against the Decepticons. But we fear that they will merely use it against other humans. And to speak to a human, we required a human." Prowl explained.

Optimus stared back down to Sam, "And you are the only human we know who could speak to the human Authorities." He said.

"But why don't you guys just use your holoforms?" Sam asked, raising a brow up.

"Your Authorities have also found out about our humanoid programs," Elita-One said as she crossed her arms. "We have tried once, but we failed since the humans used Energon Detectors." She vented.

"How about Will or Epps? They're humans too." Sam said, not wanting to give in.

"Meh… 'ey're soldiers," Jazz, the TIC shrugged. "Yar human Authorities won't believe anythin' 'ey say." He simply stated.

"How about Jen? She's a great speaker." Sam pointed a finger at the Autobots.

Optimus let out a hiss of air. "You are right, Sam. But we cannot let another human involved into our business. She is a great speaker, yes, but we cannot let the Authorities know that she is secretly involved." He explained.

"We haven't told pain in the aft Galloway yet," Arcee pointed out, placing a servo on her hip.

Sam sighed. "You just pulled me out to solve your problems…" he sighed out. "Could you just give me one day huh? One day…" He ran his fingers through his hair.

Optimus vented heavily, "I see that you have made your decision. But consider this Sam, the Decepticons are rising back and we need your help to convince the human government to take further actions—"

"You can do it yourself… You're Optimus Prime and you have Ultra Magnus. You don't need me, you can do anything." Sam waved him off, walking back to Bumblebee.

"We need you Sam… More than you know…" Optimus vented again, shaking his helm.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mikaela was far beyond pissed.

The black haired girl was super pissed off that her boyfriend stood up on their first online chat-date. She waited for him to answer the call for _three_ hours and he still wasn't answering her calls. The Witwicky boy would have to apologize, no, _beg_ for forgiveness. He would have to beg a thousand times plus a thousand apologies and another thousand 'I'm a jerk'. Then she would forgive the charming Witwicky.

Parking her motorbike, she swung her shoulder bag over her shoulder. Her blue eyes caught someone sleeping on one of the abandoned Harley Davidson's leather seat. The black haired girl couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's sleeping habits. She would sleep in any place she found comfortable, as long as no one around is watching.

"Morning sleepy head," Mikaela greeted the sleepy blonde, who was waiting for her arrival. "How long did you wait for me here?" The black haired girl asked.

The blonde woke up with a start, "Huh? Oh Morning Mikaela…" She stretched her arms up in the air, continued with a yawn. "Not long… I just got here about fifteen minutes ago." She said as she took a quick glance over her watch.

"Good… I don't want you to wait long." Mikaela smiled as she opened the garage door.

When Mikaela opened the door, a large English Mastiff dog came out, wagging his tail as a sign of happiness. Jen cooed at the sight of the large dog, she was always weak when it comes to any kind of breeds, whether it's a pure-breed or a mix-breed, she loved all breeds. For her defense, Jen thought that the English Mastiff was cute with the lazy look on his face.

"Hi Bones!" Mikaela cooed as she rubbed Bones' sides. "You're such a good boy! You're such a good boy unlike _someone _I know." She hissed out the last part.

Jen let out a nervous laugh. She knew that Mikaela was meaning Sam. That Witwicky boy stood up on their first online chat-date and didn't call to apologize. The reason Jen woke up early was because she got a text message from Mikaela last night and quickly arrange the plans for the morning. She knew that her friend was having boy problems like Yvonne. It was the least she could do for her friend.

The blonde yawned widely as she explored the workshop. She didn't get much sleep because of the commotion last night. She woke up by the sound of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bickering something about 'mates'. It was the only word she heard after she woke up and then Jolt stitched back the opened wound. It was painful because he didn't have sedative with him. It had been a painful half an hour for the blonde. To add more tension, the Autobot medics threatened that if the stitches reopened, she will have to stay in med bay for two weeks.

"What is it Samuel?" Jen heard Mikaela spat. The blonde instantly went back to the front and saw that her friend was talking to Sam on the phone. Jen sat next to Bones, patting his head while he was eating and at the same time listening to the conversation between Sam and Mikaela.

"What? You've finally hit puberty?" Mikaela smirked and gave Jen a thumb up as all the blonde could do was held back her laughter.

Bones whined as he perked his head up to his master, but Jen shushed him to be quiet. The dog seemed to not mind as he began to eat again.

"Yeah, Sam, I still have it. Don't worry, it's fine!" Mikaela stood up from the wheeled chair and motioned her free hand for Jen to follow.

Jen nodded and stood up, patting Bones' head one more time.

"I'm not gonna touch it!" Mikaela yelled. "It's fine. Nobody knows where it is." she said.

A little RC toy car slowly drove out from his hiding spot. He transformed, small noises of gear and metal twisting can only be heard by a dog. "Oh, but I do." He cackled, turning his small helm to see the safe box and back to the two Earth femmes. "Eh, you two are hot, but you two aren't so bright." He said again.

The purple RC toy car walked towards the tall safe box. He tip-toed quietly towards the safe box and sadly he got his wheeled pede stuck on fly paper. As he tries to shake the paper off, hit other pede got trapped by a mouse trap.

"Ow! Son of a—" The purple RC toy car piped down as he almost cursed loudly. He ignored the fly paper and the mousetrap on his pedes as his only goal was to get the Shard from the Earth femme and bring it back to his master, Lord Megatron. The small Decepticon drone grabbed books and small boxes to get to the safe box, located up high from him. The Decepticon started to turn the combination to open the box. He looked up as a shadow was blocking his light. He started to shriek in pure horror after seeing Mikeala and Jen, staring down at the drone.

Mikaela quickly grabbed a tool and held the Decepticon drone by his neck. The black haired girl pinned the drone to the table. "Jen! Grab that blowtorch and burn this little freak's eye!" Mikaela struggled to keep a good grip on the drone.

"Uh right," Jen quickly searched for the blowtorch and as soon as she spotted the tool she was looking for, she quickly grabbed it and pressed the blowtorch to burn the drone's eye or optic.

"Ow! That's my optic you bitch!" The Decepticon drone shouted as he shot a glare to Jen, the one holding the blowtorch.

"Now tell us why you're doing here, you little freak!" Mikaela demanded. The Decepticon drone stayed quiet. "Jen… Do it." The black haired girl motioned her head for Jen to blow the other optic out.

Jen nodded and started the blowtorch, but didn't narrow it to the Decepticon drone's optic. It was only to threaten him to spill the beans.

"Wow! Easy there! Need the Shard, the Shard! The Fallen demands for it! Gotta bring it back to Lord Megatron!" The Decepticon drone suddenly spilled out the details.

Mikaela gripped on the tool tighter as the Decepticon drone started to squirm. She gritted her teeth as the Decepticon was reaching his arm out for the safe box. The black haired girl tightened her grip once more.

"Easy there Warrior Goddess! I'm just a little defenseless drone!" The Decepticon drone said, raising his hands up in defeat.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm your worst nightmare," Mikaela quickly removed the Decepticon drone into a small box. Jen turned the blowtorch off as she stared at the little metal box, hearing the cries of the Decepticon drone, shouting that he was Claustrophobic. Both girls rolled their eyes, like robots—Cybertronian could even have a phobia. "Keep an eye on it will 'ya?" Mikaela said and grabbed her cell phone.

Jen only nodded, "You got it."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know?!" The Decepticon drone shouted from inside the metal box.

Jen accidentally kicked the metal box.

"Oi! Watch it out there!" The drone complained.

Mikaela breathed heavily, completely out of breath. This was her first time handling and capturing a Decepticon. To top it all off, she did it in less than five minutes! She pressed her cell phone against her ear. "Hello? Mikaela?! What's going on over there?! Are you alright?!" Sam frantically shouted.

"Yeah, we're fine. I can't tell you through an open line. Jen and I are going to catch a plane and be there this afternoon. At the mean time, please be careful Sam." Mikaela hung up and grabbed her shoulder bag and jacket.

"'We'? Are you sure we're not going to contact the Autobots first?" Jen asked as she grabbed the metal box and roughly swung it around; whining noises came from the drone.

"We'll call on our way," Mikaela said, zipping up her jacket.

Jen stared down at her hands and curled her hand into a fist. "Can we stop by my house for a minute? I left something important." She said.

"Sure, but don't take too long." Mikaela buckled the helmet on her head and threw her extra helmet to Jen, who caught it and quickly buckled the helmet and sit on the passenger's seat behind Mikaela and placed the metal box on placed between Mikaela's feet.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"J-Jen! What are you doing?!" I heard mom yelled as I ran pass by her and Annabelle.

I quickly went up towards my room and grabbed my black backpack. I opened my closet, only to take the first aid kit. I shoved the first aid kit inside my backpack, along with a few things we might need on this journey. I stopped at the middle of the hall. I remembered the house meeting I had with Dad, Ironhide, and Mom. I stared at the top drawer of the small closet, located in the hall.

'_Use it when you really need to.'_ I remembered what Dad told me.

Inside the top drawer were two guns with ammo. We're supposed to use the guns if a life threatening situation came up. I guess that in this kind of situation, Dad and Ironhide will forgive me for taking the emergency guns. I shoved the one of the guns into the holster and placed the gun inside the first aid kit, hoping that the national security won't catch me bringing a dangerous weapon into the airport.

"Jen! What's wrong? Where are you going?!" Mom demanded answers.

I grabbed my cell phone and tossed it to Mom, who caught it with ease.

"Mom, I need you to call Dad and the Autobots. Tell them that something unexpected happened and they need to get to Samuel as soon as possible. There's a chance that he'll be in trouble." I said quickly.

"Huh? What?! Jen! Come back here! It's dangerous to take on a Decepticon alone!" Mom yelled out from the front door, but I was already wearing my helmet and sitting on Mikaela's motorbike.

"Don't worry Mom! I'm not alone! I have Mikaela! Stay safe!" I shouted as I saw Mom opened my cell phone and pressed it against her ear, probably calling the Autobots. I wish I can stay and explain everything to Mom, but Samuel's life in on the line and we can't risk his life.

"What did you pick up anyways?" Mikaela asked.

"Something that could be useful…" I said with a sigh.

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

To my surprise, the security didn't actually check my backpack. It was too crowded and they just took a quick glance over what I brought and saw that I have a first aid kit. The security guard let Mikaela and I through without any problems. I tensed as the scanner beeped when I pass by it, I exhaled a deep breath when there's a guy next to me, wearing chain belts. With a relieved sigh, I went over to Mikaela and bought the tickets. When the man asked us if we brought something suspicious, the Decepticon began to whine. But Mikaela stomped on the box with her boots, smiling warmly at the worker.

"So… Why did you bring anyway? I'm curious." Mikaela asked as we took our seats in the plane.

I glance around; making sure no one is listening. I cupped my mouth and Mikaela leaned closer. "I brought a gun and a first aid kit." I whispered as quietly as possible.

"You _what_?" Mikaela asked in disbelieve. "Are you crazy?! Are we going to New Jersey or highjack a plane?!" She whispered angrily.

I sighed, "We might need to shoot a—," I glanced back and found a kid was smiling at us with his front tooth missing. Mikaela and I smiled and waved our hands to him. "—pinecone! Yeah we're hunting pinecones?" I said with a nervous laugh.

The small boy grinned. "Hey babe," That took us by surprise. Mikaela and I giggled on how blunt this boy was. "Say… you're hot. How about we go on a date?" he asked with a wink. Mikaela and I tried our best to not burst out laughing.

"Cody!" The mother of the boy hissed as she pulled the boy back to his seat. "I'm so sorry… Don't mind him, he's just a kid." She apologized and gave smiles at us both.

"No problem, ma'am. Kids are just kids." Mikaela nodded in understatement and smiled.

"I can hear you!" Cody complained.

I shook my head while smiling. We buckled the seatbelts and prepared for lift off. The plane jerked up slowly as the pressure pushed us back to our seats. After we were stable enough in the sky, the pilot told us from the speakers that we could take our seatbelts off. I took mine off and Mikaela kept hers buckled on. She grabbed a magazine from the seat and began to read it while I just closed my eyes. I get airsick quickly and usually I would sleep on the table until landing, but this time, the plane was more comfortable than the last one I took.

"How long does this flight takes?" I questioned.

"One hour," Mikaela answered and lowered her magazine down. "Why? Do you get airsick?" she asked and I slowly nod. "Wow… Breakaway isn't going to be happy. He was excited to let you ride in his cockpit." She giggled.

"I don't mind jets when I was taken by Cracker, but an airplane is a whole different story. You get this air inside your head that makes you want to throw up." I explained.

I heard Mikaela giggled once more before I fall into sleep.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Thank you," Mikaela paid the taxi driver as I glance around the campus. It was normal. No destruction seemed to happen yet, but I'm sure that a Decepticon will attack this campus soon. I'm not swearing that the Decepticons will come, but I could just feel that the Decepticons are already here. It was weird and freaky at the same time. The Decepticon in the box was quiet, when Mikaela began to shake the box to see if he's awake. "Do you know where Sam's room is?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes… Follow me. His dorm isn't that far from here." I said, guiding Mikaela from the middle garden to the dormitory building.

"He's at Hamilton Hall, but he probably might be in class right now." I said.

"Let's check his room first." Mikaela said and I just nodded.

We walked pass by a lot of college students. They didn't pay attention to us, since they were busy with their classes and such. As we reached the third floor also known as Hamilton Hall, I spotted Leo leaning against the wall next to the dorm he's staying in. I was curious, why was he just standing out there like a room-less student? I jogged towards him with my brow raised.

"Leo? What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh hey, Jen. Nothing…" Leo sighed desperately. " And hello- who's this baby?" He asked wrapping an arm around Mikaela's shoulder.

Mikaela smiled and removed Leo's arm. "Mikaela Banes, Sam's girlfriend." She said with a smile.

Leo looked hurt and surprised at the same time. "Oh shit! I wouldn't open that door if I were you…" He warns.

"Nonsense, why won't I open this doo—," Mikaela said as she opened the door, but paused as she saw the room. Leo and I peeked inside from Mikaela's shoulder. I gasped in shock as I found Alice and Samuel was… how do I say this? Ah yes, making out? Samuel was also in shock as Alice just turn her head towards our direction and smile wickedly at Mikaela.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Ex." Mikaela spat bitterly.

Mikaela started to walk away from the room as I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Samuel James Witwicky!" I hissed out his full name. "How could you do that to Mikaela? Your girlfriend?" I shouted and turn around, following Mikaela from behind.

"Mikaela! Jen! Wait! This is all a misunderstanding!" Samuel shouted, but we stopped on our tracks as we could hear his shouting anymore.

Mikaela and I went back inside his room as we heard yelling and crashing inside the small room. When we looked inside, Alice wasn't Alice anymore. She was made from a hundred percent pure metal with glowing crimson optics. Her tongue was around Samuel's neck slamming him around the room. Mikaela threw the Decepticon in a box with all her might to Alice. Sadly, Alice dodged the box and the box was thrown out the window.

"Run!" Samuel yelled out as he shuts the door.

Samuel, Mikaela, and I started to run, but Leo stood like a statue in front of the door. I quickly run back and grabbed his hand, dragging him along while running. He eventually snaps out from his daydream and joined our running club. We went into the campus' library and hid behind the book racks.

"Oh gosh… I can't believe I almost dreamed that I have—," Leo shouted as he held his head, but before he could even finish that sentence. I shushed him.

"Don't finish that sentence." I warned.

"I'm so pissed at you right now, WItwicky." Mikaela hissed from the other side of the book racks. We could see each other with the gaps between the books.

"It's not my fault, okay? I'm a victim here!" Samuel cried out in his defense.

"Oh yeah? A victim of what? An eighty pound girl?!" Mikaela hissed out while whispering.

"Of a thousand pound robot! It's like putting your mouth in a gas tank!" Samuel yelled out and I shushed him to be a bit quieter.

"You're such a whiner!" Mikaela glared at her ex-boyfriend. "You know what? This, this is over!" She gestured her finger to Samuel and then to herself.

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you say that the alien kiss you?! Oh man, oh shit! Yank it! Yank it up! You have to yank it all out!" After hearing Leo encouraging Samuel to throw up, he actually throws up, near my shoes. I scrunched my nose in disgust as I shook my head. This is a library for Pete's sake. You weren't supposed to throw up on the floor.

There was an explosion not far from us and we saw that Alice was back.

* * *

**A/N: The poll is still open and Sunny is wining! There's no winner actually, but what the heck. Since Sunny's winning, I'm putting him in a role XD**

**I promise that I will keep you guys at the edge of your seats with this story. I've arrange the whole plot till the end and you'll be surprise ^^  
Even my sister hit me for something about this story! TT_TT**

***I've drawn the cover, it's Sides and Jen. Full size is at my DA account or you can just clink the link at my profile ^^**

**Special thanks to:  
ValentineNoir, Robin Grimm-Goodfellow, karrknight18, Copykat2, Red Rose Cat, SarahHEARTBooks, and The GirlWithNoSmile  
for adding this story to their favs! **

**Special thanks to:  
Autobot Mechanical-operations, Beatback, karrknight18, babiix3, Yuki Rein, Steam Nightcore, paulsgirl, and SarahHEARTBooks  
for adding this story to their alerts! **

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	43. Chapter 43: Death of the Prime

**A/N: A really fast update! Thank you for the reviews and fav! I love ya guys!**

Hellraiserphoenix: **Thank you ^^, me too… and thank you again ^^**

LunarNightDreamer: **Thank you :D**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Hmm… There's a few question at the other A/N you can guess at the review ^^**

DayDreamerDreaming247: **Here's a fast update and here's chap 43 ;) **

SJSGirl: **XD**

Second daughter of Eve: **Oh yeah Sam, you're in a-hole lot of trouble now XD**

**Special thanks to my two betas! Bee4Ever and Second daughter of Eve! **

**Thank you for betaing this chapter Second daughter of Eve :D**

* * *

Chapter 43: Death of the Prime

Sam glanced back at Alice, the Decepticon Pretender. The Decepticon had found the place where he, Mikaela, Jen, and Leo, were hiding. The brunette quickly grabbed his girlfriend's hand and quickly stood up, dragging his girlfriend along. Leo and Jen also followed the couple as they hid behind the bookracks, out from Alice's view. From the corner of Sam's eye he saw that Alice's hand turned into a small plasma cannon, not as big as Ironhide's, but it was still a plasma cannon. The Witwicky released his girlfriend's hand and ran towards the railing. As soon as the Decepticon Pretender had Sam in her sights, she narrowed her cannon at him and shot. Luckily, Sam leapt and jumped to the hanging lights, clinging on as tightly as he could.

The books in the bookracks fell to Leo and Jen, but being the brave man Leo is, he protected the blonde in his arms by letting himself get hit by the books he never even read. Leo flinched in pain as one of the sharp edges of the book scratched his forehead, but at least he saved the girl. Jen stared at Leo's forehead for a moment before snapping out of her thoughts as another explosion was heard. She quickly grabbed Leo's hand along with Mikaela's hand, dragging them down the stairs to the first floor.

"Sam!" Mikaela shouted as she saw her boyfriend fell to the library's table. After the black-haired girl, the black-haired guy, and the blonde girl arrived at the table where Sam had fallen on to, Sam pulled Mikaela under the table as the other two followed. "What the hell? Sam! We should run! Not hide!" Mikaela snapped.

"Keep crawling!" Sam yelled over the sound of screaming.

The four teens kept on crawling as Alice flips every table she crosses by. Finally, there were no more tables to crawl underneath it. Sam rose up to his feet and waved his hands at Alice. The Decepticon Pretender narrowed her cannon at Sam. The shot was made as Sam jumped out of the way, avoiding getting blown to bits. A large hole was made by the Decepticon, making a clear exit for the four teens.

"Jen! Grab that box!" Mikaela shouted and the blonde just nodded as she grabbed the box.

Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and Jen ran towards the parking lot where they entered a blue car. Mikaela took the driver's seat as Sam took the passenger's seat while Leo and Jen took the backseats.

"Oh shit! Hurry! She's coming!" Leo cried out frantically as he saw Alice coming towards them, emerging from the panicked crowd, walking slowly. He turned his gaze back to Mikaela, who was hotwiring the car. "Oh gosh… You know how to hotwire a car? That's so hot…" He sighed dreamily.

Jen smacked his shoulder, "Now's not really the time, Leo." She said as she glanced back from the rear window.

"She's coming!" Sam yelled out as Alice was near. The Decepticon Pretender or Alice leapt on the car's hood as Mikaela was finished hotwiring the car. She quickly put the gear into reverse and pushed the pedal as strong as she could; backing away from the parking lot. A small hole on the window was made when Alice's tongue invaded the car's interior. "Oh gosh! Tongue!" Sam yelled again, trying to back away as farther as he could.

Mikaela drove towards a streetlight and before she slammed the car straight for the street-light, she calmly said: "Kiss this, bitch!"

Not caring about the Decepticon was dead or not, Mikaela put the car into reverse and drove forward, running over the metal body. The ex-grand-theft-auto-helper speeded down the road, passing by a few cars.

"So, what other details did you guys leave out?" Leo asked, shifting in his seat nervously, glancing back and forth.

"Long short story, there's two faction, the Autobots and the Decepticons. That one you saw back there was a Decepticon. End of story." Sam said quickly while trying to calm his poor fast beating heart.

Suddenly they could hear the fast approaching blades of a helicopter. Mikaela quickly spun the car to a halt. The car shift violently as the roof was hooked with some sort of crane. The next thing they knew was the car was shaking when the helicopter went back up to the sky, lifting up the car with four passengers inside. Sam, Leo, and Mikaela were screaming till they were out of breath while Jen quietly trying to avoid looking down from the window. They were hovering above the sea, across the bridge towards an abandoned building.

Suddenly, Sam's door flung opened, letting him slip out of the car. But luckily, Sam hung on to the car's door as he tried to get back in.

"Sam!" Leo, Mikaela, and Jen screamed in unison as they tried to pull him up.

"Grab my hand!" Leo screamed, reaching his hand out for Sam through the opened window.

Sam quickly grabbed his hand and Mikaela's hand. The two of them pulled back the brunette inside the car and panted heavily, relieved, but still full of tension as they almost reached the abandoned building.

"They're gonna drop us…" Sam mumbled to himself, seeing that they were above the building. "Brace your selves!" he quickly strap on the seatbelt along with the others.

As if on cue, the helicopter dropped down the car. The four teens started to scream once more as they crashed through the roof and then landed on the floor with a loud crash. The airbags instantly flung out from the steering wheel and the dashboard, allowing less injury to Sam and Mikaela. The blue car flipped and landed on the roof. They calmed down for a split second because they just survived a fifty foot drop, but it was only for a few seconds. A giant saw cut right through, slicing the car in half. Quickly, the four got out, scanning the area while looking terrified.

Jen scanned around the abandoned building. It was hollow and a bit shadowy. She turned around only to see a pair of blood thirsty crimson optics that belonged to the Decepticons' Leader, Megatron. The pale blonde stared at the Decepticon Leader with wide eyes; feeling terrified that he might find out that she was Janette Jones, the human girl who convinced both two of his best Decepticon to change faction to the Autobots. All the blonde could do was only open and close her mouth, backing away with Leo as Sam and Mikaela gave them both confused looks.

Finally, without any words coming out of Leo's and Jen's mouth, Sam and Mikaela finally turned around, curious. The two gasped in shock as they backed away, looking at Megatron with fear in their eyes. Megatron stood up to his full height, staring at the four puny humans, standing on the second floor of the abandoned building. The Decepticon Leader stared down at the four humans with amusement in his optics and a smirk on his metal lips.

"Come here boy," Megatron said sinisterly as Starscream arrived.

Sam gulped and raised both of his hands up, signaling that he doesn't want any trouble with the Decepticons. He followed Megatron's instruction by coming down slowly.

"I know you're mad about what happen in Mission City, but… I'm doing what you said… just—just don't hurt us…" Sam said slowly, trying to buy time until the Autobots arrive.

"SILENCE!" Megatron yelled, knocking Sam off the stairs and to a metal table.

Sam winced in pain as his spine hit a bolt.

"Sam!" Mikaela shouted running towards the railing, gripping the railing until her knuckles turned white from her strong grip.

Jen also followed Mikaela, her right hand gripping on the metal railing while her other hand gripped on the handle of the metal box. She was feeling worried about the safety of her friend. The last time she was in the Decepticons' claws, Megatron sprained her arm and dropped her from his full height. It was a painful incident and a painful memory to remember. She didn't want the same thing to happen to Sam with the little evil crap-like doctor putting something in his mouth.

"I'm going to kill you," Megatron said, his voice filled with evil pleasure. "Slowly and painfully," he continued as he pinned Sam down with tinier metal claws. "But first, we have some delicate work to do… Doctor, examine this… alien specimen." He said again, glancing over to a small robot crap-like Decepticon droid.

Jen let out a desperate sigh. Scalpel was going to do the same thing to Sam like he did to her. She couldn't hear what Scalpel was talking about. All she could do was watch. Mikaela squeezed Jen's hand tightly as she was at the verge of bursting to tears and Leo was about to have a mental breakdown. Slowly and carefully, Jen placed the metal box down without drawing attention from Starscream. She reached out for her black backpack hung on her shoulders. The scared blonde teen quietly reached for the handgun inside her black backpack, inside of her first aid kit. Reached for the black handgun her Dad gave to her for emergencies only, Scalpel tried to shove in the squishy slimy thing into Sam's mouth, allowing it to mess with Sam's memories.

The blonde released Mikaela's hand, allowing both of her hands to hold the handgun. Swinging her backpack over her shoulder once more, she tugged Leo to hold the metal box as she tries to gain attention from the Decepticons. She is a Lennox after all and a Lennox never backs down like a coward.

"Hold it!" Jen shouted pointing the handgun shakily towards Scalpel.

Sam turned his attention from Scalpel to Jen, who was pointing the gun at Scalpel. He glances back and forth from Scalpel and then to Jen a few times, before shaking his head with a frightened look.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't! Don't shoot! Not yet!" Sam screamed frantically.

"Quiet boy!" Megatron snarled at the brunette. The Decepticons Leader's helm turned slowly towards Jen. He had a smirk as his optics narrowed to the shaking blonde. "Are you sure about what you are doing human? Do you realize that you are pointing your useless fire weapon to? You will miss and kill your own friend." He chuckled dryly.

"A-Are you underestimating me?" Jen asked, still a hint of fear in her shaky voice.

Megatron let out a robotic laugh, "I can smell fear, girl." He began, leaned forward while his mini claws were still pinning Sam down. Jen's eyes narrowed to Sam and then back to Megatron. She backed away from Leo and Mikaela, trying to get Megatron away from both Leo and Mikaela. The blonde gulped nervously. This was the second daring and life threatening she has ever done. She hates doing something like this, but if she doesn't Sam could get hurt. "What is the matter, girl? Too afraid to pull the trigger?" The Decepticon Leader chuckles darkly.

Truly, Jen still doesn't know how to shoot properly, even though she has already been taught by the three weapon specialists. She could only threaten someone by pointing the gun to him or her, mech or femme. She knew that she doesn't have the courage to pull the trigger and shoot. She's going to be a future doctor, not a future soldier. The history of the Lennox's family is becoming either a soldier or a businessman or woman. But sadly, Jennifer Lennox isn't a true Lennox. She's a true Jones and the Jones runs in the politic business or art.

"I-I'm not afraid," Jen murmured as she narrowed the gun to Megatron's face. Both Decepticon watch in amusement at the human as Sam, Leo, and Mikaela were as terrified as Jen is.

"Well? I am waiting, human." Megatron raised an optic ridge as Jen could only place her finger on the trigger, but wouldn't pull it. "Just as I thought… You are too much of a coward to pull that trigger." He leaned down to see Jen's optics or eyes. "Have I seen you before, human? Ah those glaring optics… Now I remember. You are that human, Janette, am I right?" he questioned.

"Does that even matter?" Jen asked, feeling a bit surprise.

"Thundercracker failed his mission… Starscream," Megatron turn to his SIC.

"He has fled my Lord," Starscream bowed his head.

Megatron snarled, "I will kill him myself," he said and turned his helm to Jen. "But first… let's take care of these two… specimens." He grabbed Jen with his large claw and went back to Sam.

"What do we have, Doctor?" Megatron questioned the tiny crab-like drone.

"Zopen up!" Scalpel ordered to Sam. The Witwicky only resist putting in that slime thing in his mouth. He closed his mouth tightly. He tried to blow the small drone off and he got slapped by the squid thing. "Be ztill boy!" Scalpel shouted.

Jen closed her eyes tightly as the squid thing entered Sam's mouth. "S-Samuel…" she whispered. "Don't worry Samuel! They'll be here! Soon…" she sighed out the last part.

The blonde didn't even bother to struggle out of Megatron's claws. She knew that if she struggled, Megatron would either crush her or drop her, both ways ending with a huge splat. At least the Decepticon Leader wasn't gripping too hard, or else the equipment in her backpack would have been crushed.

A projection of Sam's memory was seen from the optics of the Doctor. "We need ze brain! Chop! Chop!" Scalpel said, making chopping movements with his small servos.

"Wait, wait, wait—what does that mean by chopping my brain?" Sam asked nervously.

Megatron leaned down, "It means that we need to slice your helm open, boy." he said.

"Samuel!" Jen shouted, trying to free her right hand where the gun is held.

"Sam! No! Please! Don't!" Mikaela pleaded as she dropped down to her knees, holding the railing rightly.

"No! No! No—," Sam shouted multiple times as he tries to back away from the saw Scalpel was holding. As the saw was an inch away from Sam's head, an engine sound was heard from inside the building. The glass shattered in many of pieces as a yellow Camaro came into the rescue. "Bumblebee!" Sam shouted in relief.

The door burst open at the same time as a Peterbilt followed by a second Peterbilt entered the building, transforming into a giant robot. The big blue flamed Peterbilt punched Megatron on his face plates as the blue and white striped Peterbilt caught the blonde in his large servos.

"Magnus!" Jen shouted with a bright look on her face.

Ultra Magnus smiled and pulled out his Energon Blade to free Sam from the claws, but first he squeezed the spark out of the little demon doctor from the Decepticons' faction.

"Samuel… Are you alright?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Y-Yeah… I'm good." Sam answered.

"Quick, get inside." Ultra Magnus shifted into his alt-mode and opened his doors for Sam and Jen to enter his alt-mode. The two teens glanced up and saw that Leo and Mikaela were retreating as well. They both exchanged glanced and nodded at each other. The two teens climb up the massive Peterbilt and sat on the leather seats, the seatbelts strapping across their chest automatically as the doors closed by themselves and the wheels spinning around, burning rubber on the concreted floor. "Hang on you two." The Peterbilt said.

The two Peterbilts drove out from the abandoned building into the forest, aside the building. The brunette and the blonde inside Ultra Magnus' cab; were as tense as ever. They drove down the hill with Optimus right behind them, driving as fast as Ultra Magnus. The sounds of jets and helicopters hovering above the two Autobots, was making the two teens shift uncomfortably. They just experienced being carried fifty foot above sea level and dropped down fifty feet from the air.

"Hurry, hide… we will take care of things from here." Ultra Magnus said, opening his doors after unbuckling the seatbelts. Sam nodded and grabbed Jen's left wrist dragging her away from the battlefield. Jen glanced back before running with Sam towards safety. The worried look in her eyes can be seen by the Autobots, but also faith in her eyes that they will win the battle.

"Over here…" Sam whispered as quietly as he can. He hid behind a tree trunk along with Jen while observing the fight from afar. "Do you think Optimus and Ultra Magnus can defeat ALL of them?" He questioned.

Jen shrugged. "I don't know… Maybe… They both are cousins… I'm sure that they could defeat them all." She said quietly, trying not to gain all attention from the Decepticons. "I sure wish that I have the guts to pull the trigger when I had the chance… if I did pull it, that squishy thing wouldn't get in your mouth. I'm sorry Samuel." She apologized.

Sam chuckled. "Don't… It wasn't your fault." He smiled.

"I found you human!" Starscream shouted from behind Sam and Jen.

"Run!" Sam shouted and the two teens make a run for it as Starscream pulled the tree out from the ground and threw it to where Sam and Jen were running to. The large tree blocked their way and they were forced to change their path. "Oh gosh! Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! We're not gonna make it!" he cursed multiple times.

"No time for cursing Samuel!" Jen scolded as they both ran away from the Decepticons.

"Sam! Jen!" Optimus shouted and landed a punch to a Decepticon, knocking the Decepticon over. The Autobots' Leader ran towards the two running teens and swiftly grabbed them from the ground. Starscream shot a missile towards Optimus, but he dodge the missile on time. Dirt and rocks were everywhere as the missile hits the ground. Optimus landed on the ground and set the two human in his servo back to stand on the ground. "Are you two alright? Any injuries?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no… we're good." Sam answered.

Optimus kneeled down and smiled. His helm turned towards where the battle field is held. The big blue mech stood up in his full height and stared down at Sam and Jen.

"Stay behind me," Optimus ordered and the two nodded. The Autobot Leader stood in a fighting stance and he glared at Megatron and Starscream while Ultra Magnus was dealing with Skywarp and a few other Decepticons. "Megatron… you have to go through me first if you want the boy." his battle mask clipped on.

"Very well brother." Megatron's servo twisted into the plasma cannon.

Optimus blocked Starscream's servos as he swung his fist at him while Megatron narrowed his cannon at Optimus' helm. The blue Autobot struggled to keep stable as Starscream started to shoot with his shoulder guns. Optimus released one of Starscream's servos, allowing him to be free and to hold Starscream beneath him. Optimus' free servo held Megatron's cannon and pointed it to the empty blue sky.

Megatron snarled. He raised his free servo up and landed a punch on Optimus' chest plates, making him fall. But Optimus' reached out for his battle-axe; the Autobot leader swung his axe at Megatron's pede and landed a deep scratch on his brother's armor. Optimus stood back up and began to kick some Decepticons' aft.

Sam and Jen watched in pure awe as their leader was winning. Sadly, Starscream rose back up, his cannons pointing directly at Optimus' spark chamber.

"Optimus! Behind you!" Sam yelled out.

Optimus turned around and he was shot, near his spark chamber. The Autobot leader took a few steps back, his heavy axe dropped. Megatron let out a smirk as he held his brother by his shoulder and narrowed his cannon at Optimus' spark chamber.

"Farewell dear brother," Sarcasm was heard in Megatron's tone. The Decepticon leader shot Optimus, right on his spark chamber. The mighty Autobot leader fell down to the ground with a loud thud. Ultra Magnus, Sam, and Jen, all stared wide eyes and optics at their fallen leader. Megatron narrowed his cannons once more as it hummed a soft tune. He took the last blast to kill Optimus Prime.

"Sam… Jen… run…" Optimus' hoarse deep voice called out to the two teens, before his electric blue optics dimmed.

Sam and Jen stared at Optimus' lifeless body.

"Samuel! Jennifer! RUN!" Ultra Magnus shouted aiming for the Decepticon leader.

Sam tugged on Jen's sleeve as she kept on staring at Optimus.

"C'mon!" Sam yelled, dragging Jen along down the hill towards Bumblebee.

"B-But… Optimus…H-He…" Jen tried to form a sentence, but failed.

"Wants us to get out of here," Sam stopped for a moment, the rest of the Autobots blasting fire everywhere. "Trust me Jen… He wants us to get away from here and keep the shard safe. Please, we need to get out of here… now." He dragged the blonde towards the yellow Camaro.

As the yellow Camaro drove away, a twin red and green Chevy along with a golden colored Corvette Stingray, tagged behind them, leaving the battle field.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aw! That hurt…" Leo winced in pain as Jen cleaned the wound on his forehead with antiseptic cottons.

"Sorry…" Jen apologized as she puts away the cottons and grabbed a clean non-stick gauze pad. She placed the non-stick gauze pad over the wound and used adhesive tape to keep the non-sticking gauze pad still. "And you're finish… I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me, Leo." She apologized once more.

Leo smiled sheepishly, "Nah… It's cool. Anything for a lady."

Sunstreaker crossed his arms and glared at the human, who was trying to hit on his and Sideswipe's femme. The human was lucky that he was standing beside Jen, if he wasn't standing beside her, three words… squished by accident. The golden-colored Corvette Stingray didn't like the way the new human boy was looking at Jen. He also didn't like when Jen was too close to him, even though it was only for treating his wounds. He didn't like it one bit and if Sideswipe was here, he wouldn't like it either. Looks like jealousy was hitting his spark.

Jen watch Leo walked away, back to talk with Sam. The pale blonde flinched when Leo's iPhone was smashed into pieces by Sam.

"Are you really going to let him get away with that?" Sunstreaker bends down as he asked the question.

The small human femme tidied up the equipment she used to treat Leo's injuries and prepared for the next treatment. Sam, Leo, and Mikaela had already been treated by the future doctor earlier that day. They were pretty much covered in bandages, the blonde wanted to make sure that they are not bleeding again. Sam has a pretty hard time moving his arm with the extra bandage on his elbow.

"With what?" Jen asked, looking back to the others.

Sunstreaker rolled his electric blue optics. "With that look, the look he was giving you when you treated his injuries." He said and frowned afterwards.

"He's a patient what else he was supposed to look?" Jen asked confusedly.

Sunstreaker turn into his bipedal mode and let his holoform appeared, next to Jen. The golden mech stayed quiet. He kept on staring at Jen as she began to treat on her own wounds. The blonde was struggling to wrap the white bandage on her lower left arm. The holoform sighed and sat down next to the human femme. He gently lifted her half bandaged arm up, high enough for him to wrap with the bandage. He slowly and carefully bandaged Jen's arm without looking into her eyes.

"Finished…" Sunstreaker announced, tying up the bandage to keep in place.

Jen examined the bandage and smiled. "You know… for a front-line warrior, you sure are good at medical stuff." She said.

"It's a lot easier to treat humans than Cybertronians," Sunstreaker admits. "You're not half bad treating Sam, Mikaela, and that human too. I'm sure if Hatchet is here, he would be proud of you." he said, looking away from the blonde.

"Thanks…" Jen looked away as well, following what Sunstreaker was doing. The sadness in her mind returned. The death of Optimus Prime made her feel guilty. How would Elita-One react when she finds out that her sparkmate is now dead? The future doctor had studied Cybertronian History, because Barricade and Ratchet force her to study that book. It says that when one of the two sparkmates died, the other one will feel the pain. Now, that really got Jen thinking, is Elita-One going to be alright? The blonde slapped herself on her cheeks. The Elita-One she knew is a strong and brave femme. "What do we do now? Optimus is… gone… and—and Megatron is here. He might be planning something big that will involve the world. How's dad going to handle this? Is he mad at me?" She panicked.

Sunstreaker stared at Jen for a moment before sighing. "I actually don't know, but all I know is that we still have Prowler, Ultra Magnus, and Jazz as our leaders. As for your dad, why would he be mad at you? You saved lives today, how could he be mad at you?" he asked with a chuckle.

Jen looked away from the holoform, looking guilty. She slightly lifted her jacket up and grabbed the black handgun from the holster. She turned back to Sunstreaker, who had a confused look written all over his face. With guilt inside of her, she showed the black handgun to the unsuspecting Autobot. The look of the shocked Autobot was priceless. His electric blue eyes were as wide as plates and his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, a finger pointed to the blonde.

"Y-You—How—Why—when?" Sunstreaker tried to ask.

Jen looked down at the ground, "Dad and Ironhide said to use it for emergencies only. A-and I brought it to a plane and I pointed it at Scalpel," She paused for a moment as Sunstreaker tensed. "And then to Megatron… But I can't… I can't just pull the trigger… it—it seems so easy. Dad, Robert, and you guys seem to make it as easy as it looks… but it just so hard to pull that trigger." She sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

Sunstreaker's eyes softened. He reached both of his hands out, placing them on the back of Jen's hand. The golden twin gripped on the handgun, he uncurled the fingers of the pale blonde and grabbed the gun from her hand, placing it away.

"Jen… Your hands are made to save people's life, not to take away another's life." Sunstreaker said calmly. "From the start, we are created to become soldiers. That's why it seems easy for us to do." he explained.

Sunstreaker puts a bandage on her palm and smile warmly.

Jen smiled back, "Thank you…"

Sunstreaker extended his arms for a hug. Jen just laugh and extend her arms as well. They were about to have a hug, but was stopped by Bumblebee's loud honk.

Jen stopped and stood up, jogging towards the group. Sunstreaker only scowl and his holoform disappeared, his alt-mode shifting into his bipedal mode. The golden mech slowly followed the small blonde back to the group.

"You three," Sam pointed to the Chevy twins and then to the Stingray. The two small Chevrolets and the Stingray turn their helms towards the brunette with a confused look. "You know these symbols? Do you read them? These are the symbols that have rattled around in my head." he asked to the twins, since Bumblebee didn't know. Sam turns to Sunstreaker, who shrug as a reply.

"Oh!" Skids exclaimed, a feeling of hope rise up around the Cybertronians and humans. "That's old school, yo. That's like… old Cybertronian."

"They gotta mean something… like a message or a map!" Sam tapped his arm. "Can you two read this?" he asked again.

"Read?" Skids asked, frowning slightly. The green mech exchange glanced to his twin.

"Nah, we don't do readin'." Mudflap shrugged.

Sunstreaker smacked their helms. "Dumbafts, so that's why you never wrote reports back to Prowl. Glitch heads." He insulted, crossing his arms over his chest plates.

Skids and Mudflap glared at him.

"Oh look who came sashayin' back," Skids commented as Leo walk back towards the group with a frustrated look.

"Hair growing like a chia pet, look at 'im." Mudflap said, a hint of amused in his voice.

"I had a bit of a panic attack okay. He broke my phone," Leo accused Sam as the Spanish boy pointed a finger at the brunette.

"That's because you're a pussy," Mudflap cuts in.

Leo sighed and continued, "I think I know someone who might help us," He said as all heads and helms perked up, all of them tensely focus on Leo. The Spanish boy began to feel pressure as all eyes and optics were now on him now.

"Who?" Sam asked, standing up.

"Robo-Warrior."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have nothing to say, but thank you! In just a day the previous chapter was viewed a lot! X3 **

***Another artwork has been post at my DA account. It's a parody one XD where Will A.K.A the Grandpa waits for his granddaughter, Jen to visit him. The wolves, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed the LRRH and Ironhide gets to be the Axe man! XD**

**Oh yeah, questions of the day:  
**_-Who do you think the Decepticon in the Box is? Wheelie and Brains are defiantly out of the picture...  
-What was your first thought about finding my story? What makes it interesting for you guys to put this story to your favs and alerts?_ (*quoted from _**TimeAndLife21**_'s story, _**Speed Demons**_, chapter _**4**_. Check her stories out, they are AMAZING!*)

**Special thanks to sesshomarusmate54 for adding this story to his/her favs!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	44. Chapter 44: Jetfire

**A/N: I've decided to stick around a third person's POV or my POV. The story will have Jen's POV back right after ROTF. OH! And there are some very **_important news_** that I need to inform you guys about this story. They are really good news and I hope you will like them. The news is located at the other A/N, at the end of the chapter.**

Hellgirl-fan1: **Here's more ^^**

KayleeChiara: **Awwww Thank you so much X3**

DayDreamerDreaming247: **We'll see the little 'Con in this chap. And thank you! I'll never quit on this story! :D**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **You got that right. XD**

AfterShock35: **Well, let's see in this chapter ^^. Awww thank you ^^ and yeah, I know ^^**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Transformers, and that's okay ^^**

Tavia99: **Ups… Sorry about that ^^". I'll fix it right away**

ForgotMyName2Day: **Yeah… That's what I meant… I'll fix it right away ^^"**

Galem: **Only one is missing ;). Aww thank you :D**

SJSGirl: **Me too! It was heartbreaking to see OP die! TT_TT and XD**

Dragonstormgirl: **you might be correct ^^. XD thank you!**

Transformeranimefan: **We're missing one of Soundwave's cassettes ^^. And XD**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Don't worry, TC will be alright and will appear in later chaps ^^**

KeepingThemAtBay: **XD Tinhead! Thank you ^^**

Darkposionivy: **Thank you! C:**

FrostFire18: **Me too… Thank you ^^**

**Special thanks to Bee4ever for betaing! :D She's awesome!**

**Special thanks to Second daughter of Eve for betaing this chapter :D. She's also awesome!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot! (Well except the ROTF plot, that belongs to Michael Bay and Hasbro)**

* * *

Chapter 44: Jetfire

Sam woke up by the sound of Leo's snoring. He slowly opened his eyelids and quickly closed his eyelids again as the sunlight went into his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep but after remembering what had happened yesterday, it was hard to go back to sleep. The green-eyed teenager lazily glance around Bumblebee's interior. He slept inside his guardian's interior and so did Mikaela and Leo. The Witwicky doesn't mind Mikaela, but he does mind Leo's accompany sleeping in the backseat, snoring like a pig. All because of the Chevy twins kept on fussing and Sunstreaker doesn't want anyone to sleep in his alt-mode, except Jen.

The brunette yawned widely as he shifted in the driver's seat. He scratched the back of his neck as his eyelids were slowly opening. His short cut brown hair was sticking out everywhere, the only thing that was neat, are his white socks. He glanced over towards his girlfriend and she was still sleeping peacefully, her back facing him.

Sam reached his hand out to wake his girlfriend up, "Hey… 'Kaela. Wake up. It's morning." He yawned once more.

Mikaela quickly rose up and massaged the tired muscles behind her neck. "Morning already? Oh good grief… I can't sleep well because of the _animal _we had at the back seat." The seat went back up to the right position and Mikaela leaned on the headrest, eyes closed, still tired.

"_That's not nice,"_ The radio suddenly said. Both Sam and Mikaela stared at the radio for a moment before smiling. _"Even though he is a… Decepticon."_ The radio line was cut off by Ironhide saying 'Decepticon' to complete the sentence.

"I wasn't talking about the Decepticon." Mikaela said with a small smirk, narrowing her eyes to the backseats.

Leo rolled over to his back and snored loudly. The two teenagers in the front seats stared at the Spanish teenager before Sam had enough. Sam saw a small green gecko on Bumblebee's hood. He pushed a button and the tinted window rolled down as Witwicky's hand stretched out to grab the gecko carefully. He grabbed hold onto the gecko and brought it back inside the interior. Mikaela snickered as Sam motioned the gecko to Leo. Sam carefully placed the gecko beside Leo's face as it innocently slapped Leo with its long tail.

The Spanish teen groaned a little, but he didn't wake up. Finally, the gecko's tail got stuck in Leo's nostril. He quickly snapped his eyes wide open and the first image he sees in the morning was a dirt colored gecko, staring at him with black eyes and its tail stuck in Leo's nose.

"Holy shit!" Leo screamed as he quickly leaned forward and got outside, pushing Sam out of the way. "Oh gosh! Oh ew! Ew! Disgusting! Ugh… Awawawawaw it's stuck in my nose!" He ranted loudly, waking the three other Autobots and Jen.

Sam snorted, "Serves you right for snoring." He said with his arms crossed.

"Not funny dude," Leo said with a pitched voice. "Now get it off!" He shouted.

Sunstreaker grunted as he shifted back into his bi-pedal mode, after letting Jen out from his interior. The yellow mech was enjoying his recharge, when all of a sudden, this annoying human mech, who tried to steal his femme, woke him up with his obnoxiously loud voice. What's worse was that the human mech can't stop yelling about a gecko's tail was stuck in his nose or vent units. The screeching pain of his was beginning to annoy the pit out of the yellow Terror Twin.

"What a wakeup call," Jen said to herself shaking her head as Leo kept on ranting. She flashed an amused smile to Sam and he returned the smile with a thumb up. The Lennox grabbed her first aid kit while Leo nearly bumped into her, but regain his balance in a nick of time. "Just stay still and stop whining. It's just a tail stuck in your nose, Leo." Jen grab a pair of scissors and grabbed the gecko's body.

"Ouch! Easy for you to say!" Leo winched in pain as Jen pulled the gecko. "The tail's pulling out my nose hair! Cut it! Cut it! Cut it! Cut it!" he ranted once more.

"Stay still!" Jen scolded. She pulled the gecko once more and cut the nose hairs, that was stuck on the gecko's tail. "There… Now would you stop whining in the morning? You already made the gecko had a panic attack." she sighed after she placed the gecko on a nearby rock. "And you woke all of us up…" she massaged her temples.

Leo grinned sheepishly before apologizing, "Sorry…"

"'Ey! What's ta big idea?! 'ya wake us up dis way in ta mornin'!" Skids shouted, pointing a finger at Leo.

Leo gave a look, "Look… I wouldn't have screamed like a chicken in the morning if Sam here didn't pull that prank on me!" he pointed a finger at Sam, who was whistling innocently.

Mikaela and Jen giggled. Then, Mikaela stop giggling. She gave a frustrated sigh as she ran her fingers through her thick long wavy black hair. "Great… First up in the morning and we can't even brush our teeth… what a _nice_ day." she said, the last part being sarcastic.

Jen gave a nervously smile. She reached inside her first aid kit and pulled out four toothbrushes and toothpaste. She gave a big grin as she shakes the items in her hands. "There are toothbrushes in my first aid kit and toothpaste as well." she said handing Sam, Leo, and Mikaela a toothbrush each.

Sam stared blankly at the toothbrush in his hand. "What else is in your first aid kit?" he questioned curiously.

Jen gave a shrug, "Dad always said to be prepared for anything… So, I pack up a few things that we need to survive." she said.

"Do you have any food in there? I'm starving!" Leo shouted, his stomach growling.

Jen chuckled lightly, "It's not much… Just a few candy bars that Dad and Robert likes to eat when they skipped lunch or trying to avoid Ratchet's broccoli cheese juice." She handed a chocolate bar to Sam, Leo, and Mikaela.

"Food! Snickers!" Leo grinned as he munched down his chocolate. "How dwit yaw know twat Snicwer is mw faworite bar?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Chew it, swallow it, and then talk." Mikaela rolled her blue eyes.

Leo blushed in embracement after he swallowed. "How did you know that Snicker is my favorite bar?" He repeated. Jen gave another shrug. Everybody love Snickers right? "Where have you been in all my life?" Leo asked dreamily.

Sunstreaker gave a warning look at Leo. Just his glare was enough to make Leo back away from the clueless blonde girl. She turn around and found Sunstreaker looking at something else. She shrugged and Sunstreaker went back to stare down at Leo. As if his glare was saying _'Back off, get your own girl. She's mine.'_

Leo instantly backed down from trying to hit on the blonde. "Okay then…" He gulped and tried to lighten the mood up. "So now that we are all up—"

"No thanks to you," Sam cuts in.

Leo glared at him, "—as I was saying, we should go to Robo-Warrior, _now_. He lives like, a town away from here!" He exclaimed. He jogged right to the yellow Camaro, but stop in his tracks when Sam and Mikaela entered the car and slammed the doors shut, Bumblebee locking it quickly.

The Spanish teen stared at his two friends and the yellow Camaro. He just can't believe that those three are planning to make him hitchhike!

"Leo!" He heard his name being called by a certain female. "You can ride with Sunstreaker and I, if you don't want to ride with Skids and Mudflap." She suggested with a smile.

"We're lockin' in." Skids and Mudflap responded, locking their doors.

"I guess you're riding with me," Jen laughed nervously, leaning on Sunstreaker's roof.

"_Pit no!"_ Sunstreaker responded. _"Let him hitchhike!"_ His radio said furiously.

Jen kicked the tire and smiled at Leo, "The next town is like ten miles from here, and he's the only one who knows where this 'Robo-Warrior' lives. Be patient. You can hold on for about half an hour right?" she quietly asked, her eyes not leaving Leo.

Sunstreaker let out a defeat sigh, _"Fine… But _just_ this once,"_ He grunted_. "And you seat on the driver's seat. I don't want any squishes touching my steering wheel."_ He continued.

"Thank you, Sunstreaker." Jen thanked the golden Stingray as she entered his vehicle mode and clipped on the seatbelt, while Leo entered Sunstreaker's alt-mode. It was weird to have another human sitting in his interior. He wasn't too fond with humans sitting in his black leather seat, even the NEST soldiers refused to sit in his interior, except they were commanded by either Optimus Prime or Major W. Lennox. The mech let out a deep vent from his air conditions, hissing hot air out. "Lead the way Leo. We're counting on you." The blonde said, gripping on the steering wheel carefully.

"The Deli shop, it's the only deli shop in that town." Leo said, gripping the grab handle.

"_Great, now let him hitchhike."_ Sunstreaker's radio said.

Jen slapped the dashboard and glared at the radio, "Don't be rude, Sunstreaker." She scolded. "Be nice to Leo. He's a friend, _my_ friend. It's not like he did something bad… well, except hacking into Robo-Warriors' website, but he's still a friend." She continued with a small smile.

"_I rather be locked in the brig with Hatchet, Prowler, 'Cade, and Soundwave with his cassettes and befriend with them."_ The golden Stingray commented dryly.

Jen turned the radio off and smiled at Leo. "Sorry for his anti-social attitude, Leo. He's like that when he's around new comrades." She apologized.

"No problem," Leo flashed a cheeky smile.

The gold Stingray drove out from the abandoned area and the other three Chevrolets followed from behind. Throughout the trip, Sunstreaker focused to rant about Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids not letting the human inside their alt-modes. The three Autobots only responded with a simple, 'I don't like him' but neither did Sunstreaker. He wasn't comfortable along the trip with Leo sharing his stories as a master programmer with Jen, who only nodded as she focused her eyes on the road, not wanting to crash the gold Stingray. Like the Stingray would ever let himself crash and his charge get hurt.

"Here we are. That's the place." Leo pointed his finger to a deli shop. Jen parked Sunstreaker right in front of the shop as Bumblebee parked right behind them and the Chevy twins at the other side of the road. Without caring anymore, Sunstreaker released Leo's seatbelt and pushed him out of his interior. The Spanish boy only stared at the car weirdly before turning to Jen, who gave him an apologetic look. "Here, wear this," he handed Sam a red cap. "For you to blend in, you're a wanted fugitive now, bro." he continued as he entered the deli shop.

Sam gave a puzzled look, but put the cap on anyway.

"Robo-Warrior," Leo stated calmly to a middle aged man.

Robo-Warrior turned his head towards Leo and stared at him for a moment. Until Sam, Mikaela, and Jen came inside his deli shop. Robo-Warrior immediately tensed as he saw Sam and Mikaela coming in. The two teens also stared in disbelief at the man while Leo and Jen were as confused as the customers. The Witwicky stared at Robo-Warrior. The man wore a chef's hat along with the whole attire outfit of a chef. A knife was held in his hand as he kept on staring at Sam.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Sam said in disbelief.

Robo-Warrior, or ex-agent Seymour Simmons slammed his knife down and glanced over to the customers. "Alright, meat store's close. Everybody out! Out right now!" He ordered the customers to go out. The four teens stood there as people walk around them to get out. Sam's eyes kept on following Simmons' every move, not letting his guard down.

"Oh great… of all the Robo-Warriors in the state, it just had to be _him_." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as he took his cap off.

"Wait… You know him?" Leo asked the blonde beside him and she just gave a confused look with a shrug. "Do you two know Robo-Warrior?" Leo repeated the question to Sam and Mikaela.

Mikaela sighed, "Jen. Leo. Meet Seymour Simmons. Seymour Simmons meet Jen and Leo." She quickly introduced.

"You could say that… Let's just say… we're old friends." Sam said and Simmons suddenly turned on his heel after ushering the last people out and marched back right towards the counter.

"Old friends? If I remember correctly, we hate each other's guts." Simmons said, jabbing his index finger at Sam. The middle aged man turn towards Sam and Mikaela with his eyebrows furrowed down. "You two are the reason Sector Seven, got disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All because of your criminal girlfriend and your giant friends." He spat with an annoyed look. "Look at you, all grown up." he threw his hands up in the air.

"And who's this? A newbie?" Simmons asked, massaging his temples with his right hand and his left hand pointed to Jen.

"Uh… Kind of?" Jen answered unsurely. Simmons suddenly stared at Jen with his eyes focused on her only. The blonde looked around nervously at the deli shop, trying to avoid eye contact with the man. Finally, she managed to ask: "What are you staring at?"

"Hmmm," Simmons rubbed his chin. "You look familiar…" He began and Jen gave a confused look while Sam and Mikaela raised their eyebrows, leaving Leo dumbfound in the situation. "AH! Spencer and Clara Benson! The S7 couple… such sweethearts." He shook his head.

"You know them?" Jen asked, completely surprised.

"Yep, best soldier and scientist there was for S7," Simmons said wiping his hands on his apron. "You have their eyes. The same blue eyes that shown determination, sad that they passed away. Sorry about your loss kid." He apologized.

"It's okay…" Jen sighed. This man worked with her grandparents and Simmons seemed to be quite friendly with Grandpa Spencer and Grandma Clara.

"Moron! Where's the white pig?" A sudden yell broke Jen's thoughts. They all turn around to an elderly woman and a man arguing, and it seems like the elderly woman was winning.

The man slammed the meat tenderizer down, looking annoyed, and he snapped back at the elderly woman. "Hey! Don't talk to me about the pig!" He shouted.

Simmond let out a sigh. "Yevan!" the man look up and stare at his boss.

"What?" Yevan ask.

"You don't get Christmas bonus by standing around." Simmons scolded. "You want those new teeth you saw on Skymall?"

The man nod, "It's my dream." He said while showing his teeth out to the four teens, who took a step back.

"Then help her out," Simmons said, referring to his mother.

"You live with your mother?" Mikaela asked, a bit amused to see a full grown, middle aged man, still living with his 'mama'.

Simmons turned to the black haired girl and retorted, "No. My mother lives with me. It's a big difference." Mikaela gave a smirk as Simmons turned to Sam, pointing backwards at a small T.V attached to the top corner of the wall. "They got your face all over the news, alien boy." they all look up and saw a reporter reporting an attack at Princeton.

Sam gave a sigh, he really doesn't want to hear or talk about his college now. "Yeah, I know…"

"And NBE One's still kicking, huh? How did that happen?" Simmons raised his hand, stopping Sam to answer. "Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I want out of it. I don't know you. I didn't _see_ you, so goodbye. Poof! Vanish." He spun around and marched right back behind his counter, picking up the knife.

"Can you, Can you just give me five seconds?" Sam asked, his frustrated tone was already heard. "I need your help." Sam began, but was cut off.

"You need _my_ help?" Simmons looked around and pointed a finger mockingly at himself with a sarcasm tone.

"Look, I'm slowly losing my mind here, okay? A crab-like robot just inserted something into my brain and it started to project little alien symbols like a freaking movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive! So you think you got it tough?" The teen finally seem to lose it.

Simmons froze at the mention of 'crab-like robot'. He puts the knife down and stared at Sam. "You said it projected images off your brain?" he asked, loosening up a little.

"Yeah…" Sam responded.

Simmons clapped his hands, making the four teens jump. "Meat locker, now!" he shouted, taking his hat off and leading the teens to the locker.

The middle aged man led Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and Jen towards a meat locker and there were pig meats hanging on a hook. The teens scrunched their noses in disgust as they saw the whole freezer was filled with hooked meat. Mikaela avoided a hooked meat as Simmons bumped into it, making the huge meat swung back and forth. Jen only pinched her nose and adjusted the black backpack over her shoulder. The blonde watch as Simmons shoved boxed meat off from a spot of the floor and turn towards the teens.

"What you're about to see is top secret," Simmons began, glancing at the teens one by one. He opened the hatch and said, "Do not tell my mother." He finished.

Jen stared down at the opened hatch. It was a breathtaking sight. There were piles of books stacked in messy piles from floor to ceiling. There were maps tacked to a tacking board with a few certain location tacked. The floor was covered with papers, maps, and a few newspapers. Leo quickly went down the long ladder and stared at the underground room with awe. Jen followed the Spanish teen as she looked at the mountainous stacks of books. She saw Simmons climbing up some of the books to reach a metal drawer. He pulled out a thick file while taking.

"Hey," Simmons rolled up a newspaper as he saw Leo wanting to touch his prized possession, a small fried-up Cybertronian. He slapped Leo with the newspaper, "Still radioactive. No touchy, touchy." He said.

Jen was still in awe, "How many books are in here?" She mumbled to herself.

But Simmons heard it, "Eight hundred and seventy nine." He answered. The middle aged man opened the file and they all circled around the wooden table. "Okay Alien boy, are these the symbols you saw?" he asked.

Sam stared in disbelief, observing the pictures carefully, picking it up one by one. He glanced up to Simmons, "Where did you get these?" he asked.

Simmons took a deep breath before explaining, "Before I got fired, I poached S7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research. The Transformers, the Cybertronians, or whatever you call them, have been here for a long, long time." he paused, pushing a box away. "Archaeologists found these unexplained symbols in ancient ruins all around the globe."

"China, Egypt, Greece," Simmons said pointing to every picture he has in the file. He then pulled out another picture, "Shot in the nineteen thirties. Tell me, are these symbols the same as what your brain projected?" he asked and Sam nodded. "Same ones over here, right? So tell me… How did they all end up in the same drawing?" he asked and leaned forward. "Aliens. And I think some of them stayed." He answered himself.

Simmons slammed another picture to the wooden table, making dust flying around. Sam, Leo, and Mikaela coughed while Jen sneezed. "Take a look at this, project Black Knife! Robots in disguise, hiding here, all along. We detected radioactive signals from all across the country. I pleaded on my knees for S7 to investigate it, but no. They said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed." He slammed his fist down, earning looks from the four teens.

"Megatron said that he wants something with my brain," Sam shuddered at the thought.

"NBE One? Have you discussed it with your Autobot friends?" Simmons asked.

"Yes, they can't read these symbols. It's way before them." Sam said, rolling his sleeve up to let Simmons see the black symbols on his arm.

Simmons sighed, "Well we're stuck then, unless we talk to a Decepticon." He said.

"Actually, we know one." Mikaela said, exchanging looks to Jen.

Mikaela and Jen dashed out of the room as quick as they could, leaving the boys behind to sit and stay still until they get back.

Outside, Mikaela went over towards Bumblebee and the yellow Autobot open his trunk. As Mikaela was taking care of the metal box, Jen jogged towards Sunstreaker and knocked on the tinted window. Sunstreaker's holoform appeared inside the interior, sitting on the passenger seat with black sunglasses.

"Sunstreaker… I need the gun you've confiscated." Jen said, peeking inside the interior.

"What? What for?" Sunstreaker asked confusedly. "You're not going to rob the deli shop now are you? 'Caused if you were, I kinda dig the bad girl Jen." He flashed a smirk to the blonde, who rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not going to rob the shop. I just need it to threaten a Decepticon." She explained quickly.

Sunstreaker's holoform quickly exited his alt-mode. "I'm coming with," He said. Jen was about to argue, when Mikaela placed her hand on Jen's shoulder. Bumblebee's holoform was also behind her. The two girls sighed in defeat and motioned their heads for Sunstreaker and Bumblebee to follow them. As the two holoforms were inside the meat locker, they just stare in disgust at the hooked meats. "Ew… You earthlings eat these?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Not like this," Mikaela answered, dropping the metal box to Sam. "C'mon, we need to go down." she climbed down the ladder.

"Ladies first," Bumblebee said and Jen nodded. The blonde Autobot smiled and flashed a victory smirk to Sunstreaker, who scowled in return.

Simmons saw the two unknown boys climbing down the ladder. "Whoa, whoa, hold up. You bring civilians here too? I thought you were going to bring a Decepticon! Not two guys!" He narrows his hand to Bumblebee and Sunstreaker.

"Relax. They're what the Autobots call holoforms." Sam explained.

"Holo-what?" Simmons raised an eyebrow.

"Holoform," Jen began, putting the heavy metal box on the table. "Solid projections of their human forms." She explained.

"Open it," Sam said, a bit wary.

Mikaela nodded and opened the box. The small Decepticon quickly jumped out from the box and she restrained the Decepticon with a chain leash. Sam jumped back, away from the small Decepticon as Mikaela and Jen moved a step back, trying to restrain the Decepticon from escaping. Leo screamed and jump into Sunstreaker's arms, who immediately dropped the poor boy. The two Autobots in disguised stood in a fighting stance, ready to kick and punch the Decepticon.

"Hey," Mikaela scolded. The two Autobots kept giving looks to the small, making it quiet down. "Behave." She threatened, holding a pen near the Decepticon's optic.

"Rumble?" Bumblebee stood back straight, giving the purple Decepticon a look.

Rumble focused his last optic on Bumblebee and Sunstreaker. "'Ey! It's the Autobot kids! How 'ya doing punks?" He asked.

"Are you trying to train it?" Sunstreaker asked a bit annoyed.

"Trying to." Mikaela answered.

Simmons stared at Rumble with awe. "I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and here you are now… carrying one in your purse like a little Chihuahua," He muttered.

Rumble tried to chew on the chains, but stopped when Mikaela smiled at him. "What?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about your eye. If you're a good boy, I won't hurt your other eye," Mikaela swoon, trying to make Rumble to do her work. "I'm not going to hurt it. Just tell me what these symbols are." She fluttered her thick eyelashes, making puppy looks.

"How about her?" Rumble asked, pointing his metal finger at Jen, who has her arms crossed.

Mikaela turned to Jen and motioned her head to the Decepticon. "What?" Jen asked.

"Apologize to him." Mikaela whispered.

"Don't." Bumblebee and Sunstreaker cut in.

"Then I won't tell you." Rumble crossed his arms.

Jen sighed, "Alright… I'm sorry for hurting you. Would you forgive us and tell us what these symbols mean?" She bent down and pleaded to the small Decepticon.

"Alright," Rumble began and scanned the scattered pictures. "I know that… That's the language of the Primes. I don't read them and where the frag did you get these?" He suddenly asked, looking up to Simmons.

"Classified, now is this they?" Simmons ask pulling out two pictures, a plane and a car—the very first car to be exact.

"Yeah, Seekers. Oldest of the old. They've been here for thousands of years, lookin' for something." Rumble thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know that language, nobody tells me nothing, but they'll be able to translate the symbols for you." he paused, "And I know where to find them," He finished.

"Show us." Simmons demanded. Rumble faced a map and pin point a few locations. "The closest one's in Washington."

"C'mon then, let's go! Chop! Chop! We don't have time!" Simmons shooed everyone out from his underground room.

Eventually, Sunstreaker had to tolerate with another human in his interior.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Simmons formed a plan where they have to sneak around until after hours to find the Autobot. They all hid for an hour or so when Leo started the plan a bit earlier. Jen and Mikaela watch in a distance as Leo came out from the bathroom with his pants down to his ankles, showing polka doted boxers. Jen cleared her throat as she closed her eyes while Mikaela mentally face palmed. The plan was to knock all the guards out, without them noticing, but Leo decided to do his own thing. They should have let the Autobots take care of the guards. It would be more professional.

Simmons came out from the bathroom, dragging Leo with him, to regroup. On cue, Sam, Mikaela, and Jen stepped out from their hiding spot and approached the two fools. Mikaela opened the box and Rumble jumped out, glaring daggers at her. Sam grabbed a pair of tweezers and the vial he lent to Mikaela for safe keeping.

"I'm claustrophobic," Rumble gasped.

Simmons also pulled out a detector. They wandered around in separate groups, looking for the right machine. Sam, Mikaela, and Jen followed Rumble while Simmons and Leo followed the detector Simmons was holding. They all met in the same area. The Decepticon and the detector pointed to the same thing, the SR-71 Blackbird.

"You got what I got?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah…" Sam breathes.

Rumble transformed and pointed up at the Blackbird. "There he is. This guy's a legend, like the chairman of the board! You, boy, point the shard and let the magic be seen." He said and Sam only nodded as he pointed the shard at the Blackbird.

Blue runes were seen all over the Blackbird's body. Mikaela quickly rushed forward to check for any symbols and she found one. It wasn't the Autobots' insignia. It was the Decepticons'.

"It's a Decepticon!" Mikaela screamed.

"Decepticon?" Simmons repeated. "Behind the MiG now!" He yelled. They all tore away from the shifting Blackbird and Rumble transformed back into his toy monster truck, hiding behind Mikaela's leg.

The Blackbird clambered onto his feet. "What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?!" He shouted, his voice filled with static and he sounded somewhat old… "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" the large Decepticon cried again, a large metal cane in his servo. "Show yourselves, or suffer my infinite wrath!" he screamed loudly.

Simmons, Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and Jen gulped as they saw the mighty, tall, and old Decepticon. They all exchange looks, nodding on one agreement. They all raised their hands above their heads, a sign of defeat towards the Decepticon. They revile themselves towards the Decepticon, scurrying out from the MiG.

"You little spinal cord based organism! Bugger it!" The old Decepticon cursed as he knocked down a display. "Behold! The eternal glory of Jetfire!"

* * *

**A/N: End of the chapter and here are the latest news,**

**-) **I'VE FINALLY MADE A TRAILER!** (Inspired by **_Scarecrowlovinggirl98_**, for mentioning a song, **_**Breakaway by Kelly Clackson**_**. I just thought, it will be perfect for a trailer! So thank you so much **_Scarecrowlovinggirl98_**!) I already posted the video at youtube, but you need to type in my channel or just go to my profile and click on the link. My channel is **Michelle Angelica _**(now you guys know my name ^^", not my full name though.)**_** No profile picture yet, I only have one video and the video is titled: **Transformers Fanfiction Trailer: The One and Only**.**

**-) I need your help! I need a name, a **_Cybertornian _**femme name to be exact. I have some, but you guys can vote the best name or suggest a name, and I'll credit the one who came up with a name of course ^^  
**_:Nightfire:  
:Nightwing:  
:Starfire:  
:Shade:  
:Firestorm:  
:others:_**  
I have a plan with one of the names ^^. It'll be a total surprise! :D**

**-) Oh yeah, I'm still asking the same thing from the last chapter: **_What was your first thought about finding my story? What makes it interesting for you guys to put this story to your favs and alerts?_ (*quoted from **_TimeAndLife21_**'s story, **_Speed Demons_**, chapter **4**. Check her stories out, they are AMAZING!*). **I kind of need it for a small survey ^^" and for the readers who already answered, thank you very much *bows head with a smile***

**Special thanks to:  
xXLaRockeraXx, Peaceful Watcher Soul, takingmytears, Erurie, Death of a Dark Angel, silvershamroc17, Blackfire – Autobot, hellgirl-fan1, LunarisMalfoy, aharbert, Carolina's Evil Angel, and nikesilvermoon  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Rose of Dusk, xXLaRockeraXx, Peaceful Watcher Soul, takingmytears, silvershamroc17, Blackfire – Autobot, Strawberry White Tiger, NicNak428, and Carolina's Evil Angel  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please! X3**


	45. Chapter 45: History of the Fallen

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and alerts! I just finished my final exam in middle school! HOORAY! XD So I think that there will be more updates coming along!**

Guest:** Awwwww X3 I'm so touched! Thank you so much!**

Blackfire-Autobot: **Me too! And yeah, it was only doodles… thanks ^^**

TFlov: **Thank you so much!**

Carolina's Evil Angel:** Thank you! :D**

Nightrader1234: **Thank you ^^ hmmm…**

AfterShock35: **Nice names! :D Oh and thank you!**

Seagle87: **Awww :3 thank you!**

Xireana Zetsubou: **Thanks for the names ^^ Awwww thanks ^^**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **XD and kind of… Bee's name fitted to be small cars. But I like his new form too ^^**

KayleeChiara: **I see… Interesting… I'll try my best to make the story line original ^^**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you and LOL!**

Darkpoisonivy: **Thank you ^^**

M-preg Angel:

Autobot StarRacer: **I know, but I already used Wheelie and Brains. So the next cassettes in line is Rumble ^^ it's a secret and it will be a secret ;D**

Piplup13: **Thanks ^^**

FrostFire18: **Thank you ^^**

Bee4ever: **Hmmm interesting name! :D**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Aww thank you :3**

LunarNightDreamer: **Thank you and nice names ^^**

Galem: **Thank you and yes XD. Cool name :D**

Nightshadow101: **Thank you! and I like the names ^^**

DarDreamerDreaming247: **Thank you ^^ and XD**

Autobot-Fangirl0203:

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Order up! XD Fluffs!**

Second daughter of Eve: **Okay ^^**

Tai Prime: **LOL**

Sky's Breaker: **Thank you ^^**

SJSGirl: **XD**

**SPecial thanks to **Second daughter of Eve** for betaing this chap!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and some plot in my ver. of ROTF!**

* * *

Chapter 45: History of the Fallen

"I tell 'ya… This guy didn't age well."

Sam stared up at the giant blackbird aircraft. He never knew that this blackbird is a Decepticon. He should've known better to trust a little annoying Decepticon toy. Luckily, the old Decepticon, Jetfire, seems to be losing his sight due to the aging part. The brunette along with his friends and Simmons, followed the confused Decepticon to the junkyard, located behind the museum. They kept on chasing the old blackbird, but the blackbird never did stop. He only complains about his busted parts.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! Okay! Stop! Can we just talk to you for a sec?!" Sam waved his arms above his head, trying to gain attention from Jetfire.

Jetfire growled as he slams his cane on the ground, near Sam. "I'm on a blasted mission, you annoying fleshings!" He exclaimed loudly.

"I know, I know, but this won't be long, I promise." Sam said, getting back up to his feet.

Jetfire vented heavily, "What do you fleshings want?" he spat.

"W-We just want to talk…" Leo squeaked out.

The blackbird looked around, seeming to look at the deserted area of old and crashed planes. "Tell me, what planet am I on?" he suddenly asked.

Jen blinked a few times before answering, "Earth! You're on our planet, Planet Earth!" she cupped her mouth to amplify her shout louder for the old Decepticon to hear.

"Earth? What a terrible name for a planet, might as well call it Dirt, Planet Dirt." Jetfire sneered, 'oil' came spitting out from his mouth. The old Decepticon looked a little alarmed as he saw four Autobots vehicles came into his sight of view. He glanced back at the five humans, "Tell me, Autobots… Whose side is winning?" he demanded an answer from the vehicles.

"_The 'Cons,"_ Bumblebee growled out from his radio.

"Bah! Blasted those 'Cons… I've changed sides anyway," Jetfire waved his servo around as he sat on a plane.

"You're not the first one," Sunstreaker mumbled, gaining attention from Rumble.

"Wait- so you can change sides?" Rumble piped in as he turn to Sunstreaker and back to Jetfire, crimson optics gleaming with confusion.

Jetfire turn to the smaller Decepticon and his optics lit up a bit more. "It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" Rumble asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe!"

Rumble kneeled on the ground next to Mikaela's feet. "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides too, Warrior Goddess." Mikaela stared down at him, a bit amused. The others pretty much stared at the little scene the Decepticon was making. "Name's Rumble… Who's your little Autobot?"

"You're so cute." Mikaela giggled as she leans down.

Jen rubbed her eyes as she let out a sigh. "Déjà vu…" She said as she shook her head at the little Decepticon. This is exactly what happened to her when she first met the Autobots. Maybe, Rumble is somehow related to Wheelie. When she looked back up to the Decepticon, it was doing something to Mikaela's leg. "Oh boy… a total déjà vu…" she mumbled.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked, his face shown disgust as Rumble kept on doing the thing to his girlfriend's leg.

"At least he's loyal, Sam." Mikaela replied, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Yeah, well, he's loyal and he's nude and he's perverted!" Sam pointed a finger at Rumble, remembering the similarities with Wheelie. "Could you just stop that?" He kicked Rumble away from Mikaela's leg.

"Oi! What's the big idea, punk?!" Rumble shouted as he stood back up, turning to face Jen, who took a few steps back, away from the perverted Decepticon. "Come here sweetheart!" Rumble extended his arms, strolling over to Jen.

"I rather not…" Jen said and gave a nervous smile to Rumble. "B-Besides… We have a more important thing to discuss right, Jetfire?" She turned her gaze to the blackbird, who nodded in return.

Sam gave a loud sigh, "What were you saying?" he asked.

Jetfire glared at Sam. "I told you, my name was Jetfire! So, stop judging me!" He shouted at the brunette. "I have issues of my own! And it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries! My father, why, he was a wheel! The first wheel! Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No." Simmons said, shaking his head.

"Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity and-" there was a farting sound as a parachute came out of Jetfire's bottom making him fall back with a loud thump. The Chevy twins laughed at the old Decepticon as the humans ran up to him, to make sure he was alright. "My boosters are fried!" he got up on his elbow, rubbing his face.

Sam approached Jetfire as he gave a sigh, "Look… I know something you don't know. You know something I don't know. We can help each other out…." He got a knife from Simmons and began to carve weird symbols on the ground. "You see this? These are the symbols that are in my brain and Megatron wants something with it." he said, finishing the last symbol.

"And the Decepticon at Shanghai said something about, 'The Fallen shall rise again'. Do you know what that means?" Jen placed a hand on her chin as she looked up at the Jetfire, looking for an answer.

"The Fallen?" Jetfire shouted. "I know him," Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and the Chevy twins drove up closer. "He left me here to rust!" he hit his chest plates and some of the parts fall off. "The first original Decepticon! He's terrible to work with. It's always apocalypse, chaos, and crisis with him. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission! The Fallen's search! I remember now! For the Dagger's Tip, a-and the Key!"

"O-okay, wait, s-slow down there… um… Jetfire? The Dagger's Tip? The Key? What are you talking about?" Sam asked as they all walked closer to him.

"No time to explain! Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jen landed on the hot sand of the desert. She lay on the hot sand as the dry breeze sweep of the sand around her. Slowly, she stood up, coughing, trying to catch her breath. She patted her knees and elbows to get rid of the sand on her clothes. Glancing around the desert, she found Sunstreaker coming towards her direction, grumbling about something. Bumblebee and Sam were found on the other side, Simmons was complaining to Jetfire, the Chevy twins were on the rocks, and finally, Leo was with Mikaela.

"Is everybody alright?" Jen asked, as they regrouped at the place where Jetfire sat.

"No quite…" Sam groaned as his hand twitched in pain. Jen quickly grabbed her first aid kit from her backpack. The blonde grabbed a roll of bandages and bandaged Sam's injured hand. "Thanks…" He said with a small smile.

"No problem." Jen gave a smile, before putting the bandages in her first aid kit and her first aid kit in her backpack. "So where are we exactly, Jetfire?" She questioned the ex-Decepticon.

Before Jetfire could answer, Simmons sharply turned his head to Jetfire with an annoyed look, his finger pointed accusingly at him. "That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt! People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard—"

"Oh shut up!" Jetfire bends down to Simmons level, shouting back at the man as well. "I warn you fleshings that I was going to open a space bridge! It's the fastest way to Egypt!" he leaned against a big rock.

"What?" Sam shouted, marching up to Jetfire. "You didn't tell us anything!"

"Oh don't get snappy with me fleshing!" Jetfire argued.

"Okay… Can we just get into the whole point here?" Mikaela broke the fight between mech and humans.

"This planet was visited by our race once before," he explained, getting up. "—by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago… They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without Energon, we will be gone, perish!" Jetfire screamed.

"Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer?" Simmons asked, raising a hand. "Beginning- middle- end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it!" he hit his hand every time he demanded for a topic explanation.

Jetfire turned around. "Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors build a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns." he looked up at the sun.

"The sun? You destroy suns?" Jen asked, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Like, boom! Pow! Blow them up?" Leo asked, his hand motioning an explosion.

"Yes! You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name was, forevermore, the Fallen." he lifted his hand projecting a little screen in front of them showing what he was talking about.

"He despised you, the human race, and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find." He shut off the projection.

"Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if he finds the Tomb of the Primes, you world will be no more." he finished in a low voice.

"So how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked.

"Only a prime can defeat him," Jetfire let out a heavy vent.

"A prime? Like Optimus Prime?" Sam added.

"You know a Prime?! Is he here?" Jetfire leaned forward, his optics shining brightly.

"He died… because he protected me…" Sam looked down to his shoes, feeling guilty of Optimus' death.

Jen saw the guilty look in Sam's eyes. She also felt guilty about the death of the Prime. A comforting hand was placed on Sam's shoulder, "Ultra Magnus is also a Prime I guess… He's a relative to Optimus. Can he defeat the Fallen?" She asked.

Jetfire seemed to be thinking for a few seconds before answering, "I don't know, but maybe he can defeat the Fallen. Like I said, fleshing, only a Prime can defeat him."

Sam suddenly looked up, an idea popping into his head. "So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactive Optimus and bring him back to life?" He continued, a hint of hope in his eyes.

"That might work. It's an energy source like no other,"

"So where do I find the Matrix?" Sam asked.

Jetfire raised a finger and tapped his helm, repeatedly. "Follow your mind, your map," Jetfire hit his head. "The symbols! What you carved in the sand, it's your clue: _'When dawn lights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway!'_" he put his cane close to Sam. "Find the doorway! Go now! Go! That was my mission! It's your mission now!" They backed away a little."Go before the Decepticons find me and find you!"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Can you at least slow down a little?" Jen asked from behind the steering wheel.

Sunstreaker was going one hundred and twenty miles per hour. He was somehow mad at Jen for making him take the human mech again. If his alt-mode could smirk, he would, because the human mech began to tremble in the leather seat as he gripped on the grab handle for his dear life. As for Jen, well, she just gripped on the steering wheel with one hand and her other free hand pinched the bridge of her nose, looking frustrated.

"The others are way behind us," Jen said again, trying to slow Sunstreaker down. The golden Stingray didn't slow down a single mile per hour, instead, he went faster. "You'll hit pedestrians if you continue to drive like this," she said again, followed by a heavy sigh. Finally an idea popped into her head as she glanced over to the frightened mech on the passenger seat. "If you continue to drive like this, you might scare Leo…" she whispered to the Autobot insignia on the steering wheel.

"_So? That's the whole point."_ The radio responded smugly.

Jen gave a small smirk, "From the looks his face is showing… I think that his bladder is about to burst." She said and the radio didn't reply anything. She rolled her blue eyes playfully and leaned forward again, "Meaning… He'll leak lubricants… on your leather seat."

"_DISGUSTING!"_ The golden Stingray slowed down instantly, going to twenty miles per hour, as he waited for the others while talking. _"Listen here, mech… You. Don't. Leak. Lubricants. In. Me. Got. It?" _The radio spat bitterly.

"Y-You got it…" Leo squeaked as he loosed his grip on the grab handle.

Jen gave a smile and patted the dashboard. "Awww, you two are having a bonding moment! I'll leave you two alone, so you can get along more… Like mech to boy talk?" She took off the seatbelt and opened the door, but Leo quickly stopped the blonde from leaving. "Yes? What is it? Is your seatbelt stuck? Sunstreaker, could you please release his seatbelt?" She turned to the radio.

"Don't leave me alone with this—this speed demon!" Leo half whispered, half yelled.

"Speed Demon?" Jen raised an eyebrow at Sunstreaker's new nickname.

"Yeah… He's trying to kill me with speed!" Leo quietly screamed, glancing over to the radio.

Jen gave a small sigh and closed the door.

"_Incoming message from commander,"_ Bumblebee's voice was heard from the radio.

"Is it from Magnus?" Jen asked.

"_I'm afraid not, pretty lady,"_ Bumblebee replied as Jen leaned back on the headrest. Sunstreaker growled at Bumblebee's reply, but the scout chooses to ignore it. _"Listen kids, we're going 34.5 degree north, 38 east. It's a part of the Red Sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of the blade. We need to get big man delivered. Stop at the next town."_ Bumblebee's voice was replaced by Simmons'.

Jen placed the seatbelt back on as Sunstreaker revved his engine loudly, making the goats around him bleat loudly. Leo also made groaning noises as he quickly fasten his seatbelt tightly and held the grab handle once more with his dear life. A short laugh came out from the radio before the car suddenly jerked forward, accelerating to the next town.

"We've got cops!" Leo screamed as he looked over to the side mirrors.

There were a couple of police cars following the Chevrolet cars. The traditional blue and red light flashing brightly as the sirens went off loudly, alerting the shepherds to give way for them to chase the speeding cars. However, the police lost the cars at a sharp turn. Slowing down as they keep an eye out from any expensive cars, their sirens died down while the lights were still flashing. Unknown to the police, the cars were right above their noses.

Mikaela grabbed a black robe from the laundry basket as Leo also joined in the costume party. They both kept on a look out from the police as Sam, Simmons, and Jen searched for a payphone. Mikaela rolled her eyes as she saw Leo trying to blend in with the citizens when the police car went pass by him. The Spanish boy was acting like he was in an actual video game. What was that game Sam talked about again? Oh right, Assassins Creed Online. It took her a whole month to get Sam away from the computer and drag him outside to become more active.

"Does anyone have a quarter? Penny?" Simmons asked as he held the phone on his hand and his other hand motioning for Sam and Jen to give some changes.

In unison, Sam and Jen searched every pocket they got, but found nothing but dollars, America's money. "Sorry Simmons… But we only got dollars…" Sam muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He turned his attention to Jen, "Do you have anything than dollars?" He asked and Jen only shook her head as a reply.

"Great… Just great… How on Earth are we going to call base now?" Simmons gave a loud sigh as he placed the phone back and ran his fingers through his hair.

Jen also gave a desperate sigh. She spotted a local villager, selling vegetables to the female villagers. "Hold on okay? I think I got an idea." A small smile appeared across her lips.

"Wait—where are you going?" Simmons questioned. Both Sam and Simmons watch in confusion as Jen began to jog across the street. They both gave loud groans and disapproving comments when Jen was seen in the crowd of women buying vegetables from the seller. "Oh c'mon! This is not the time for shopping! We can cook vegetable kebabs later!" Simmons complained.

Jen came back, jogging towards the two with coins in her hands. "Here, I exchange my ten dollar bill to Egyptian Pound. You can call base now," She gave Simmons a few coins before putting the rest inside her pocket. After putting in the left over coins, she glance back up to see both Sam and Simmons were paralyzed. She clapped her hands together, snapping them both out of their thoughts. "Well? What are you waiting for? Call my dad already!" She said.

"I didn't know you speak Arabian…" Sam muttered.

"I don't. It's too hard for me." Jen gave a small smile as she saw Simmons dialing the base's number. "That guy can speak in four different languages, including English." She admitted with a shrug.

"Oh…" Sam mouthed an 'O'. He turned back to Simmons, who was still waiting for the call to be answered. "Any luck? Can you contact Will?" He asked.

"No—wait, did you say Will, as in William Lennox? Captain William Lennox?" Simmons suddenly turned to face Sam.

"Yeah, but he's Major now," Sam answered.

Simmons looked surprised, "Oh no! No! No! No! No! No way am I talking to that man!" he made an X with his arms as he threw the phone to Sam.

"What? Why?" Jen asked.

"Dude! Just talk to 'im!" Mudflap complaints.

Simmons turned to the Autobots, focusing on Bumblebee. "There's no way I'm talking to him! I have issues with that guy." He crossed his arms across his chest. He turned around and saw the confused look on Jen's face. "Listen kid… Let's just say we got pissed at each other because of some difficulties at Hoover Dam." He said with a frustrated look.

"I see…" Jen responded.

"Just great… You have problems with Will and I can't call him because I'm a wanted fugitive!" Sam shouted as he rubbed his temples, trying to calm down. "Can you contact your brother or anyone else?" Sam asked to the Autobots.

"I can," Sunstreaker nodded. "But, if I contacted Sides then our whereabouts will be found out by pain in the aft Galloway." He vented heavily.

Jen stared up at the golden mech. Sadness was seen in his optics. She felt the same thing when Emily was put in prison and she can't visit her for the pass year, and of course, she missed Emily's eighteenth birthday. Suddenly, there was someone talking on the other line of the phone. Jen panicked and tossed the phone to Sam who then tossed the phone to Simmons who tosses the phone back to Sam and lastly, Sam tossed it to Jen. They argued quietly about talking to the person. Finally Jen pressed the phone on her ear, still arguing, using only mouth movements.

"Sorry about this…" Sam steps on Jen's foot, making her held her breath in pain.

"Ahhhhh yes," Jen groaned in pain and at the same time she responded to the person at the other line. "I would like to speak with Major William Lennox, please. This is his… niece." She said.

"_Alright, please wait for a moment."_ The woman responded.

"Thank you," Jen smiled at the phone and turned to glare at Sam and Simmons, mouthing _'you two owe me for this one.'_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Major William Lennox stood next to Sergeant Robert Epps as he watched the Autobots being strapped down and netted to some trucks. He just can't believe Director Galloway came with _orders _from the higher-ups to dispatch the N.E.S.T team along with taking away his badge of Major earlier. All they can do is: go back to Diego Garcia and wait for orders. Currently, they were loading the Autobots in the cargo plane as well as the N.E.S.T soldiers were marching inside.

"Can't believe that pain in the ass Galloway took your badge," Epps said as he shook his head, glancing over to where Director Galloway was yelling at some random soldier. "Pain in the ass…" He mumbled under his breath.

Will couldn't help but nodded in agreement. "Yeah… I just hope Jen and the others are okay." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, man… Don't worry, she's with Bee and Sunny. Last time I checked, those two are protective of her, right Sides?" Epps leaned forward as he saw a silver Stingray coming up.

"You bet cha," Sideswipe responded as quietly as he can. "See 'ya two later." The mech whispered as he was loaded inside the cargo plane.

"Ah… What a nice mech…" Epps smiled.

A soldier came up to Will and Epps, after he saluted, the soldier said: "Major Lennox, there's a phone call for you… It's from your niece." He said.

"Niece?" Will and Epps asked in unison and the soldier just shrugged.

Will took the phone anyway. He pressed the phone on his ear, curious on how his niece got the military's number. "Hello? Who's this?" Will quickly asked, still feeling wary.

"_Uncle… It's me,"_ Will immediately recognize the voice as his adoptive daughter. _"No time to talk… Sorry… But you have to get big boss here and bring his friends too. The code is: Sands, Pyramids, and Mummies? Hey, Mummies don't exist…"_ She mumbled to someone. _"Okay, okay… Geez… No need to yell at me… I've got to go uncle… See you soon?"_ And she hung up.

After a moment of silence, Epps raised his eyebrow at Will. "So…. Who's on the phone? Is she really your niece? What did she said?" He asked with a confused look.

Will smirked as he gave the phone back to the soldier. "It was my daughter. She's calling from overseas." He said and Epps gave a huge grin. "We're going to Egypt." He whispered and Epps nodded. "Alright everybody! Let's load up!" he shouted to his troops.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jen placed the phone back as she gave a loud sigh of relief. "You two really owe me big time…" She sighed out.

Sam laughed nervously, "And we will pay you back somehow… Right now, we just need to get out of here and find shelter. It's getting dark soon. We can search for the Matrix tomorrow morning." He said as he saw his guardian nodded his helm.

As soon as the four Chevrolets finished transforming into their alt-mode, Leo came running towards the group as Mikaela calmly walk back.

"Guys! We've gotta get out of here! The cops are coming!" Leo exclaimed frantically as he took off his disguise.

"He's lying," Mikaela said calmly. "The cops are not really coming."

Sam gave Leo a look before entering Bumblebee's alt-mode with Simmons and Mikaela. "Hey… C'mon guys… I thought that will bring your spirits back up!" Leo defended. He watched as the others left the village. "Oh C'mon! Can you guys take a joke?" He sighed out.

"Leo!" Said boy turned around to see Jen waiting for him. She lazily waved to Leo as the Stingray revved his engine loudly. Leo instantly paled as he had to experience the Speed Demon's driving. "C'mon! Let's go! We're going to find shelter!" Jen yelled waving her hand to him.

"Oh gosh… please, please, help me survive." Leo muttered to himself.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo and Jen waited as they saw Leo talking to a soldier. At first, the soldier refused to let them pass through the gates without any passport, but as soon as Simmons said something to the soldier. Their expressions changed from serious to excitement. They let them through the gates without any problems. Jen smiled through the tinted windows as she saw the soldiers were waving their hands. She waved her hands back at the soldiers, thanking them for letting her and her friends through.

Eventually, they reached the point where there was an abandoned warehouse. Sam, Simmons, and Leo broke down the woods that were blocking the door while Mikaela and Jen keep watch for anyone. As for the Autobots, they drove away from the warehouse to find another way in because the small human door isn't big enough for them to fit in.

Jen was down stairs, setting up a small fire while both Simmons and Leo had somehow fallen asleep, hugging each other. The blonde decided to leave Sam and Mikaela to have some alone time. She heard the couple talking from the second floor, apologizing to each other. A smile curled up to the blonde's lips, things were going fine with the two now. She stood up after creating the small fire. She grabbed a couple of sheets to use as a blanket for Simmons and Leo. After the tucked in the two big boys, she went back to sit near the fire.

"Cold?" A sheet was placed on top of her head.

Jen looked up and smiled. "Good evening, Bumblebee." She said as she scooted away for Bumblebee to sit. The scout gave a chuckle before sitting near the clueless human femme. "Where are the others, Bumblebee? Are they slee—I mean in recharge?" she asked.

Bumblebee nodded, "Yup, I think so. Skids and Mudflap are in recharge. And as for Sunny, I think he's in one too." he smiled warmly. Jen gave a slight nod and turned away to gaze at the small fire. He shivered a little as a small hand was placed on top of his holoform's hands. "Jen? Are you okay?" he asked, concern.

"You're cold…" Jen started. She scooted closer to the scout and placed the sheet on him as well, sharing the sheet together. "You're cold and you're worrying about me?" She asked as she leaned against Bumblebee's shoulder.

"But I'm just a holoform," Bumblebee stated nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We don't even have a human heart or human bloods." He sighed out.

"But you have a Spark and Energon… that almost the same as our human hearts and bloods. As far as I know, we're both the same." Jen said as she kept on staring at the fire. "Well… apart from where you guys are really advance and strong." She continued.

Bumblebee chuckled, "You're right about that," He smiled as he reached his hand out to grab Jen's other shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "But you humans are also advance at some point. The way you feel, the way you think, the way you act towards each other…" The scout gulped as he felt his cheeks getting the color red. "The way you… express your feelings…" he trailed off, leaning forward as Jen stared up at the electric blue eyes curious on what he was talking about.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

From a distance, Sunstreaker wasn't really in recharge. The golden mech scowled when he saw Bumblebee, the scout, was making a lot of moves on his and Sides' femme. The Chevy twins were also bugging the front line warrior, with the rambling in sleep. It bothered the Stingray very much. He drove a little forward to avoid getting scratched by the glitch headed twins. The golden colored Stingray growled when he saw the Chevrolet Camaro shuddered. Something must've happen in that abandoned warehouse.

His holoform flickered on and quickly snuck inside the warehouse without anyone noticing. With his holoform's eyes, he saw an old mech and the annoying teenage mech, snuggling each other. His look turned into disgust when he saw the two were hugging each other. His gaze turned to the talking blondes, covered by a white sheet. His sensitive holoform's audio receptors turned on high, eavesdropping on the scout and Jen.

"The way you… express your feelings…" The scout was trailing off!

Quickly, Sunstreaker moved forward. He just had to take action before something happens!

Sunstreaker placed his arms around Jen from behind, the sheet was still covering her head. "I-I have something to tell you…" He said, his cheeks turning red. His cooling systems turned on in his alt-mode while his holoform was sweating. Disgusting. "I-I love you…" He finally admitted. "I hope you can return this feeling to Sides and me." He finished.

There, he finally committed his feelings.

"Uh…" Jen began.

"Yes?" Sunstreaker responded, hugging a little tighter.

"I didn't know you and Sideswipe have feelings for Bumblebee…" Jen gave a nervous smile as she scooted away from the new couple. She gave a fake smile soon after, feeling uncomfortable when Sunstreaker admitted his feelings for the scout. He should've admitted his feelings when she was asleep. Then she wouldn't have been bothered. "Well… Congratulations… I guess…" She offered a hand for the two.

"_What?"_ Sunstreaker asked. He glanced down and saw Bumblebee twitching in annoyance. "What the frag? Pit spawn scout! You fragging ruined my move!" he pushed away the scout from his embrace.

"Me?! You're the one who ruined my move!" Bumblebee argued, pointing his index finger at the warrior.

"I think I'll check on Samuel and Mikaela…" Jen trailed off as she began to climb up the stairs.

"No! Wait Jen! It's not what it looks like!" Sunstreaker shouted, but Jen choose to ignore his calls. She thought they both needed, some alone time for Bumblebee to process everything into his helm. "Oh great… Now she thinks I like you, glitch." He face palmed.

"Now she thinks I _like _you, _Sunshine_." Bumblebee imitated as he crossed his arms.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Jen was walking up the stairs, she saw both Sam and Mikaela staring out into the open sky. She soon joined in the stare as the stars twinkled brightly to them. But Sam was observing the stars, not admiring the beauty of the night sky while Mikaela was. He looked back and saw Jen was right behind him and Mikaela. The brunette nodded his head and pointed his finger to a star, tracing them into one line.

"You guys see those three stars?" Sam pointed to the three stars in line. "The stars, see the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's Belt. It's also called the three kings, the reason for that is because the three Egyptian kings who riled in Giza built them to mirror those stars." He finished as the two girls nodded. "It's like an arrow staring you in your face."

"They all point due east, towards Jordan." Jen said. "The Mountain of Petra… I always wanted to go there…"

"Well, looks like your wish has come true. We're going there." Sam smiled as he grabbed he ran down the stairs to wake Simmons and Leo up.

Mikaela nudges Jen on her upper arm, smiling brightly as Jen smiled back. "So… What happened down there? All I heard was Sunny admitting his love…" She winked.

"Huh… Oh yeah." Jen nodded.

"So? What happened next?" Mikaela questioned with a smile.

"I don't know… I haven't heard Bumblebee's answer yet." Jen tapped her chin and gave a nervous smile as Mikaela's smile turned into a disbelief frown. "Yeah… I know… It's hard that to believe Sunstreaker and Sideswipe likes Bumblebee. I didn't even know… err…you know… mech and mech together?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Me neither…" Mikaela trailed off, blinking a few times to accept the fact. She thought Sunstreaker was admitting his feelings to _Jen_, not _Bumblebee_. "We better get going… and never speak of that again okay? It feels… wrong. Just down straight wrong." She shook her head.

"Y-Yeah…" Jen nodded in agreement.

"Are you girls ready?" Sam shouted from down the stairs.

"We're coming," Mikaela replied grabbing her jacket. She and Jen jogged down the stairs to see the Autobots' holoforms, Sam, Simmons, and Leo all woken up and ready to go on the road trip. "Maybe you should ride with either Mudflap or Skids. To you know… avoid conflict from Sunny and Bee." Mikaela whispered the last part.

"Oh yeah! 'Ya 're riddin' with us!" Skids pumped his fist up.

"Only one of you," Jen remarked, adjusting the backpack on her back.

"Then 'ya 're riddin' with me." Mudflap said, his holoform smirking.

"No 'ya, Freakin' Stupid! She's riddin' with me!" Skids argued.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Enough! Let's just go already!" Sam yelled, breaking the twins from their fight.

Jen rolled her eyes and steps inside Mudflap.

"Oh yeah, she chose me!" Mudflap shouted.

"_Shut up, Freakin' Stupid!"_ Skids yelled over the radio.

Jen rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the steering wheel.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Sunny… Anyway, I've decided to pick the name **_**Silverstreak **_**from **Galem

**I was literally stuck between **_**Nightshade**_** (suggested by **Nightshadow101**) and **_**Silverstreak**_**… Both are very pretty names.**

**QUESTION!  
Okay, what do you guys think when I asked about finding a femme's name? I've got PMs saying that the femme is Jen **_(I think it's cool)__[it's okay ^^, you guys can PM me for any questions and I'll gladly answer :D ]_

**I'm curious, what do you guys think? **

**Special thanks to:  
Jaquiele, Nightshadow101, MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon, Seagle87, jewelofthedawn, AKATSUKILOVER73, Storylovers91, Tovie, Cowgirlforever12, Silver Wolf Queen, blufizz, transfan15, jewel369, Zombiesrule, and TheWynndel  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Jaquiele, MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon, PaDiYaFLAME, Seagle87, RescueAngel, jewelofthedawn, AKATSUKILOVER73, Storylovers91, Tovie, Cowgirlforever12, blufizz, transfan15, jewels369, Zombiesrule, and TheWynndel  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**As always,**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	46. Chapter 46: Revenge of the Fallen

**A/N: A fast chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews guys! **

Transformeranimefan:** That's a nice idea ^^ and LOL**

Litening-strike-prime:** Thank you so much!**

MiniAjax: **I'm sure he'll be shock to hear that as well XD**

Hellgirl-fan1: **XD**

SJSGirl: **Lol ^o^**

Darkpoisonivy: **more on their way! :D**

Atlantic-Jewel: **It was a huge misunderstanding! XD**

Galem: **Well, let's see what I will decide with the femme ^^ and you're welcome :D**

Luna Uchiha666: **XD you're right about that!**

TheGhost129:

AfterShock35: **XD Thank you!**

KeepingThemAtBay: **XD**

Dragonstormgirl: **Thank you ^^**

Bee4ever: **Thanks ^^**

Kmmie98: **It would be really hard explaining things to her now.**

Gemava:** Huh… never really thought about the triple SS… I actually picked Silverstreak because if I pick Nighshade then her color must be dark blue (black would be a little off and she'll look like Ironhide…) and it kind of matches Arcee. So I used the name 'silver' as the color of the alt-mode and 'streak' for the streaks. **

Nightshadow101: **You are so right ^^. Thank you ^^**

AKATSUKILOVER73: **Thank you so much! I was smiling very widely when I read your review :3**

Second daughter of Eve: **:D *grins***

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **^_^" and that's why we love her *JK***

**Special thanks to Second daughter of Eve for betaing this chap!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and some of the plot in ROTF!**

* * *

Chapter 46: Revenge of the Fallen

"Great… we're here at the mountains of Petra looking for the Tomb of the Primes and haven't found a single clue! What now, Alien Boy?"

Jen rolled her eyes at Simmons' comment. They have been searching for the Tomb of the Primes from early in the morning to noon. They found nothing but sands, rocks, and insects of the desert. The humans and Autobots were frustrated and the heat wasn't helping them, at all. Simmons began to ramble, blaming everything around him, even the sands. The ex-agent also began to comment everything in sarcasm. All Jen could do was ignore the rambling ex-agent and just find the Tomb of the Primes, find the Matrix, revived Optimus back to life, and stop the Fallen. That was their mission.

The blonde shifted her black backpack to the right position since it was quite heavy after a long walk. She wiped her sweat off her forehead with her sleeve and grabbed an umbrella from her bag. She popped the umbrella up and motioned her hand for Mikaela to step into the shade with her. The black haired girl gladly joined in the shade while the boys and mechs had to deal with the stinging sunlight.

"Man… Why does she get to be under the umbrella with you?" Leo asked as he shielded his eyes from the sunlight.

"Because…" Jen thought for a reasonable answer as she opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Well… Are you a girl?" She suddenly asked.

"Huh? Of course not… Why?" Leo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Then there's your answer… Girls only," Jen answered with a small sheepish smile.

Mikaela giggled at Jen's logical answer. "Nice one," they both high-fived and began to walk together down the path. As the girls were lucky to have shade, the boys and mechs were suffering from the sunlight. Sometimes, they just wish the Fallen would just destroy the sun, but they need the sun to survive. "Where do you think the Tomb is hidden?" The black haired girl asked.

Jen hummed. "Uh… Probably at a graveyard?" she answered unsurely.

Mikaela nodded in agreement, "Well… you have a point there… it is a tomb." She let out a deep sigh before asking, "How much further do you think the tomb is?"

"Probably not far," Jen said as she stopped on her tracks, making Mikaela stop as well. A grin found its way to her lips and a confused look was seen on Mikaela's face. "Could just be a few minutes or seconds… or right in front of our eyes." she lifted her head up to see a large doorway.

"Wow… Can't believe we missed that…" Mikaela said in disbelief. She turned around on her heels, seeing the boys and mechs were catching up slowly. "Hey! You guys better hurry it up! I think we found the place where the tomb is hidden!" she cupped her mouth as she yells.

"What? How do you know?" Simmons yelled back.

Mikaela rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, for starters… There's a huge doorway right here and do you see anymore doorways around here? No? Good. Now hurry up and get your ass here!" She yelled again.

The two girls entered the ancient ruins, admiring it before the boys and mechs came and destroy the whole place. Beautiful paintings were painted on the walls of the ancient ruins, Old broken vases were placed on every corner, and the most amazing sight to see was how high the ceiling was, even the Autobots could easily get inside without even bending down.

"Wow…" Mikaela gapped at the ancient ruins. "It's like being in a museum, only older." She stated.

Jen nodded in agreement, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Mikaela… I wish I have a camera to picture this… you know, before we destroy it to find the tomb." She gave a sigh, feeling disappointed that they might have to destroy everything. "Where to start?" she asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"Start touching everything, but be gentle… This looks like a thousand year old ruin." Mikaela said and they both split up to cover more ground. They both decided to do a little search before the boys and mechs arrives. That way, they can both still enjoy the ancient ruins for a few more minutes. The black haired girl started to ran her fingers across the large paintings on the wall, carefully tracing her fingers for a switch or something. She didn't find anything on the paintings; it was as smooth as a pearl. "Have you found anything yet, Jen? 'Cause I have nothing here." she turned to the blonde across the room.

Jen was carefully keeping her eyes on the broken vases, trying to find a hidden level. She dusted the sands carefully off the floor and lifted the vase one by one. She placed back the vases to its place and began to ran her fingers through the walls slowly, admiring the painting and at the same time looking for a clue. She very much enjoyed ancient paintings like this one; it was a shame that she had to destroy it. She suddenly heard Mikaela's yell. She turned around and jogged towards her friend, shaking her head.

"No… I didn't find any lever, clue, or even the slightest crack on the paintings." Jen answered with a sigh.

"Are you seeing this? This is amazing!" Simmons suddenly yelled as he entered through the doorway.

Mikaela crossed her arms as she narrows her eyes at Simmons, "What took you guys so long? We've been here searching for over five minutes now." She asked with an irritated tone.

"Sorry… Leo got his head stuck in the sand." Sam jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, revering to Leo.

"It's not my fault that there was a rock in my way." Leo raised his hands in defense.

"Yeah… it was such a _big_ rock," Sunstreaker muttered sarcastically. "What did you femmes find while we were gone?" He asked as he crouched down.

"Nothing… We only find those vases, those paintings, and sands. There were no levers, switches, or clues on either of those." Jen scratched the back of her neck. She pulled her hair up to a ponytail and tucked in the loose strands of hair behind her ear. "But you have to admit… ancient people does have a taste in art." She smiled, trying to brighten the mood.

Sunstreaker smiled. "Indeed." He agreed.

"It has to be here somewhere," Sam murmured, not wanting to give up. "C'mon guys… search some more!" He shouted, as he traced his fingers through the paintings.

Sam, Simmons, Mikaela, and Jen began to search the whole ruin once more as Leo just stared at the four. "Oh… Has this _'this whole place is hidden in the mountains of Petra and it seems that the archaeologists hasn't even discovered the place yet'_ ever came across your minds?" he asked tapping his temples. "This is just a dead end!" he yelled desperately.

Mikaela sharply turned her attention to Leo as Sam and Jen continue on their search. "Has this _'don't ever give up, have a little faith in you'_ ever cross your mind, Leo? Don't be such a pessimistic!" She smacked Leo's upper arm.

"Me? Pessimistic? I'm only stating the truth!" Leo shouted.

"But you're being pessimistic. Be the opposite of pessimistic, be optimistic, Leo. It doesn't hurt to be optimistic." Jen agreed on Mikaela's words as she kept her eyes on the paintings, looking for a flaw as a clue.

"Oh so now you're taking her side," Leo ran his hand down his face as he pointed his right hand to Mikaela. "Great… Just great… Isn't anyone on my side?" He questioned aloud.

"Watch your tone, glitch head." Sunstreaker warned to Leo

"What did 'ya call us?!" Mudflap suddenly responded to Sunstreaker's remark.

"'E y 'ya freakin' stupid, he wasn't talkin' 'bout us!" Skids smacked his brother's helm.

"Who 'ya callin' freakin' stupid, freakin' stupid!" Mudflap pushed Skids away.

"Okay this is getting too far," Simmons shook his head. "Hey! You two! Pipe it down will 'ya? You two robots are giving me a headache." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

The Chevy twins didn't listen to Simmons, instead, the twins jumped at each other. They both wrestled each other inside the old ruins while Sunstreaker and Bumblebee tried to stop both from accidentally making human pancakes. Simmons and Leo jumped out of the way as Mudflap was thrown to them. Mikaela stayed near the corner as Sam and Jen was trying to stop the Chevy twins from crashing into the wall. Sadly, they did crash to the wall, Skids did anyway. Quickly, before Skids crashed into the wall, Sam and Jen jumped out of the way.

"_Naughty, Naughty,_" Bumblebee's radio said as he grabbed the twins by their necks. The scout smacked their helms together and threw the twins out from the door. They heard multiply of cries from the Chevy twins, but choose to ignore it. "_Looks like my work here is done, no worries ma'am, I don't accept rewards_._"_ A cowboy's voice was heard from his radio.

"Thank you, Bumblebee," Jen gave a sigh of relief.

Sunstreaker glared at Bumblebee, who gave an innocent shrug.

"What the hell are you doing?" Simmons asked as he saw Sam ripping out the paintings on the wall.

"No, no, no! It's not what it looks like, there's something behind this wall… Bee!" Sam turned around to face Bumblebee and the scout doesn't have to be told twice or has to be told. The Autobots scout's servo turned into a plasma cannon as he pointed his servo to the wall. Sam, Simmons, and Jen moved out of the way. Bumblebee fired and the metal behind the wall was gone. "Nice work Bee." Sam commented as he patted Bumblebee's pede.

Jen was about to enter the tomb with the others, but Sunstreaker stopped her from entering. "Wait, Jen. There's too much static going on in there. I don't think it's save to enter the tomb without any of us entering with you." He said.

Jen gave a short laugh as she puts one leg in the entrance. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. It is a tomb anyway, nothing is alive inside." She enters the tomb without hesitation. "And besides… You two can have some alone time." she said over her shoulders.

Bumblebee crossed his arms as Sunstreaker scrunched his 'nose' in disgust.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Director Galloway was pleased that the Autobots were detained. His dreams of getting rid of the Autobots had finally come true. Since the moment he met the Autobots as the new liaison, he hated other beings on Earth. Director Galloway would let his hatred work its way into his job with the Autobots and when he asked for the Autobots' technology to make the Earth a _better_ place, Optimus Prime declined that alliance along with all of the other Autobots. That pisses the Director off.

Suddenly the alarm went off loudly, alerting the Director to jolt up his seat.

"Oh no…" Will murmured as he also got up his seat. All of his troops grabbed a parachute and secured them on their backs. The Lennox also grabbed two parachutes, one for him and one for Director Galloway. "Alright guys, prepare for a fall out!" He shouted as he threw a parachute to Epps.

Epps approached Director Galloway and strapped the poor clueless director to the parachute. He tightened the straps. It wasn't necessary, but he always wanted to do that. A small grin appeared on his lips as Fig bumped his parachute at Director Galloway. The Director shot Fig a glare before returning to panic mode.

"What are you doing, Lennox?!" Director Galloway demanded as he was being dragged by Will. "This isn't some trick isn't it?" He shouted, trying to beat the sound of the wind.

"Securing the first class!" Will shouted. "Listen to me closely alright? You have to pull this really hard!" He pointed to the pilot on the unopened parachute. After Director Galloway heard Will to pull the pilot, he actually pulled the pilot. "Not now! We're still on a plane, you dumbass!" he yelled.

Director Galloway looked at Will with a disbelief look. The parachute suddenly pulled the Director out of the cargo plane. The red alert dies down as all of the soldiers remove their parachutes and helped the Autobots out of the nets.

"Did he say goodbye?" Epps asked as he saw Will approached him.

"Nah, he was in a rush." Will smirked and pressed his ear piece. "Will to Breakaway. Are you there Breakaway?" he asked.

"_Yeah, I just saw Director Galloway parachuted out of the plane… Is Operation: Firestorm a go?"_ Breakaway responded to Will's call and asked.

"Yup, let's head to the drop point!" Will shouted to his troops and to the Autobots.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"The Tomb of the Primes…" Simmons murmured.

Jen entered the tomb and stared in awe as she saw metal with weird runes everywhere. The faces of the Primes seem to be staring down at the five humans, making them a bit uncomfortable. The tomb was rather small, considering it that the Primes scooted closer to each other to make the tomb. It was still an amazing sight to see. There was also a small platform on the middle of the tomb where a mystical object lies there.

"Hello!" Leo shouted and grinned like crazy after he heard his yell echoed back to him a few times before disappearing.

Sam crouched down to the metal platform's level. The metal object with a glowing blue center, or the Matrix, glimmer a little light as he approached it. Slowly and gently, Sam lifted the Matrix up from both tips. Hopes were filling up their minds and hearts, but when the Matrix disintegrated to sand, they felt like someone broke their hearts.

"No, no, no…" Sam mumbled in disbelief, trying to gather the sand back together.

"Thousands of years turned to dust…" Simmons muttered quietly.

"T-This isn't supposed to happen!" Sam spoke quietly as he curled his hands to fists.

Simmons patted Sam's back, comforting him a little. His ears twitched as he heard choppers of a helicopter approaches. "Did you guys hear that?" Simmons asked as he and Leo steps out of the tomb.

"Oh Sam…" Mikaela sniffled. "What are we going to do now? Our only chance to save Optimus is gone…" She sobbed quietly.

"Something is going to happen… The ancient Matrix wouldn't turn to sand if it's the key. Then all hopes of the Decepticons destroying the sun will go bye-bye too…" Jen placed a hand on her chin, thinking.

Sam nodded, "You're right… There must be a way! It's just can't end like this!" he shouted as he grabbed his sock and shoved all of the black sand into the dirty old sock. He then filled his other sock with regular sand thinking of fooling the Decepticon if they ever get near him. "Here, you hold this one." he said as he threw the sock with the black sand in it to Jen.

"No, you take this," Jen insisted that Sam took the Matrix with him. "I'll take the decoy with me. They expected someone other than you to have the Matrix because they know that we will not give the Matrix to the most wanted one." She explained.

Sam and Mikaela stared at Jen with blank looks. Jen stared back and face palmed as she shook her head. "Sorry… I'm becoming more and more like Prowl…" She said to herself.

"No, no, it's actually a good idea." Mikaela said as she nodded her head. "Right Sam?" She asked.

Sam blinked a few times, probably trying to process the logic. Mikaela nudges him on his ribs, snapping him out from his thoughts. "Oh, right. It's a brilliant one. I guess… I didn't quite catch your tactic talk… I only understand English." He sheepishly smiled.

"Uh… me too… I actually don't know what I've just said." Jen admitted.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and dragged her boyfriend out from the tomb. Jen followed the couple from behind, but not before glancing back at the faces of the offline Primes. Something fishy is going on here.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sam!" Simmons yelled as he observed the scene where Optimus has been dropped and parachutes popped out, landing the offline Prime safely. "Do you really think that the pixie dust would work?" He asked, as the three teens along with the Autobots joined along the lookout point.

"Absolutely," Sam said determinedly. "Let's go."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, and the Chevy twins stopped on a campsite, a few miles from the drop point. Jen and Leo stepped out from Sunstreaker's alt-mode. The blonde stared at the drop point and her surroundings. The jets were flying too low and it has weird runes tattooed on the F-22. One thing to conclude, that F-22 doesn't belong to the military. Jen tapped Sam's shoulder to look up. He did look up and began to panic.

"Okay, okay… Nobody panic!" Sam shouted, but he was the only one who's panicking. "We, we have to make a diversion…. Bee and Sunstreaker will be the decoy. You guys could lead the jet away while I deliver this Matrix to Optimus." He planned.

"I'll help drew their fire with Huey and Dewey here," Simmons said, jabbing his thumb to Mudflap and Skids. He turned to Sam and Mikaela with his arms crossed. "I hope that pixie dust works, kid."

"Thanks." Sam nodded as he shoved the sock into his pocket.

Sunstreaker gave a sigh, _"Sounds like a plan…"_ he grunted out. _"What about you, Jen?" _He asked.

Jen turned to Sunstreaker as she adjusted her backpack. "I'll be staying here, helping Simmons—," She paused and patted Sunstreaker's hood. She saw Simmons and Leo were arguing with each other and then after arguing they entered Skids. "—and Leo. They need more help than Samuel. I believe that they can get to Optimus with the other Autobots' help." She finished.

"_Be careful sweetspark,"_ Sunstreaker said.

Jen nodded, "You be careful too, Sunstreaker. Find your brother and protect everyone for me okay?" She gave a smile and took a deep breath before running towards Mudflap.

"_You got it."_ Sunstreaker replied before heading towards a straight shot, dust flying everywhere after he took off with speed.

Mudflap followed Skids towards a construction site. At the same time, Simmons and Leo stepped out of the green Chevrolet Beat. A few seconds later, Jen stepped out of the red Chevrolet Trax. She swung her black backpack over her shoulder as she saw Simmons was pointing his scanners around. She saw the two stiffened when the scanners went off the cart, making loud beeping noises. She appeared from behind them, placing her hands on their shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked curiously, gazing at Simmons' surprised look.

"You see those construction vehicles?" Simmons asked, his voice sounded nervous. It was weird hearing the ex-agent getting nervous.

"Yeah?" Jen turned her attention to the construction vehicles that were all parked in one straight horizontal line. "What's with the vehicles? They just parked in one line? Oh… I see where you're going with this…" She said, not taking her eyes off the vehicles.

Leo gulped loudly, "Oh my flipping gosh…" He murmured to himself as the construction vehicles began to transform, at the same time. The sound of gears twisting and metal clashing was heard very clearly, even from a distance. Simmons and Leo put their arms in front of Jen and moved her back, urging to back away from the transforming vehicles. "We got a whole lot of robots here..."

The Decepticon stopped transforming as it formed into an ever bigger Decepticon. Compared to the humans, that Decepticon is like a freaking tall giant and the humans were like small ants. The Decepticon's green optics flashed brightly at the sight of the humans and the two Autobots standing before him. The large Decepticon, also known as Devastator, roared loudly. The three humans quickly ran away from view as it started to suck everything inside.

The goats bleated loudly as they tried to escape from the wind tunnel. Sadly, the goats got sucked in along with the mobile homes and cars.

"Hurry! Get behind the bus!" Simmons ordered as he pushed the two teens to go faster. "What's wrong?! Hurry up!" he urged.

"Shut up okay?! We're hurrying it up!" Leo argued.

"This isn't the perfect time to argue!" Jen scolded. She slips down and slammed her back against the bus. Leo did the same as Simmons kept on talking to a walkie-talkie. "Is this really a good time to talk to someone, Simmons?!" Jen asked or more likely shouted to the man.

"I'm talking to the military!" Simmons shouted. Then the bus they were hiding behind got sucked into Devastator's mouth. "Run to the stairs!" he pointed to the stair railings.

"Go!" Leo grabbed Jen's hand and dragged her towards the stair railings. They arrived at the stair railings just in time. Devastator kept on sucking at them, hoping to get either the Autobots or the humans. Leo was hanging on the railing for his dear life. "Oh we're gonna die! We're gonna die!" He shouted in pure horror.

"Stop being pessimistic!" Jen shouted.

"Stop bickering!" Simmons shouted as his hold loosed and he almost got sucked away.

"Simmons!" Both Leo and Jen shouted in unison as they both grabbed Simmons' wrists.

"Hold on!" Leo shouted.

"No need to tell me twice!" Simmons retorted.

Mudflap and Skids were bickering with each other as they hung on the pipes. The red Chevrolet Trax suddenly loosened his grip and flew backward, towards Devastator. He was rambling about not wanting to go offline, before getting eaten by Devastator. The huge Decepticon stopped the wind tunnel when Mudflap was inside of him. Skids started to groan loudly about his now dead twin.

"Oh Mudflap… Mudflap!" Skids shouted to the sky.

"Skids! Mudflap isn't dead! If he's dead, you're dead too!" Jen shouted. She learned from Ratchet than Cybertronian twins share the same spark. Without one of them living and breathing, then the other one will be offline as well. "Snap out of it Skids!" she yelled again.

"Oh yeah… 'ya're right…" Skids stood back up to his full height.

Leo let out a short laugh, "Oh yeah! Who's your daddy now!" he yelled.

Half of Devastator's face blew up and a familiar red Autobot appeared from his optics. "I'm gonna bust 'yar face!" Mudflap yelled furiously.

"Nice work Mudflap, now everybody, run to his leg! He won't be able to suck us in if we're under him!" Simmons shouted.

"What? That won't work! It's still the same when Mudflap is fighting him! You'll get squished!" Jen shouted as she watched Skids, Simmons, and Leo ran towards Devastator. There was an explosion near Simmons and Leo. Jen covered her eyes as clouds of sand covered the area of the explosion. She gave out a sigh of relief when she saw Simmons and Leo were okay and unharmed. "Get back here you two—Watch out for the foot!—er pede—er scoop!" she shouted again as she saw the two humans almost get squished by Devastator.

Suddenly, Devastator changed his focus from killing the two Autobots and the three humans to the top of the pyramid. On top of the pyramid was two robots, one seemed taller and one seemed larger. Devastator walked towards the pyramid where the two robots are standing as Mudflap and Skids high-fived each other for their victory while Simmons kept on calling the military for a clear shot aimed for Devastator.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Leo shouted at Simmons.

Simmons glanced back over his shoulder seeing the puzzled looks on the two teenagers. "If I don't get back alive… tell my mother that if she finds out my secret room, she's not allowed to enter." He said, placing his hands on Leo's and Jen's shoulder.

But then—it wouldn't be a secret anymore…

"Bye kids," Simmons said, running off towards the pyramid where Devastator was heading to.

"Good luck, Simmons!" Jen shouted followed by a smile.

"I don't need luck!" Simmons shouted back.

Jen smiled as she shifted to adjust her backpack. Mudflap and Skids were rambling on how good they were taking care of Devastator as Leo placed his arm around Jen's shoulder, cheering happily for the victory. But the battle wasn't over just yet. The blonde sharply turned her head to the drop point when she heard multiple explosions, followed by screams. She quickly moved her feet to run towards the explosions, hoping that no one was injured too badly.

"Where are you going?!" Leo shouted as he ran after her.

"Going to the drop point, something is happening!" Jen shouted, not looking back again. "Stay here with Mudflap and Skids, Leo!" she ordered.

Leo could only scratch the back of his head confusedly.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hope the F-16s have good aims." Epps mumbled, but Will could hear him clearly.

"Yeah, they do." Will answered as he pushed Sam and Mikaela further back to the wall, to avoid getting hit by the flying rocks. "Why?" he asked the African-American man.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke." Epps said, staring at the F-16s. They all glanced over to their right where the orange smoke was seen.

Will held his breath, "You mean that orange smoke?" He asked.

"Hey… It wasn't my best throw, okay?" Epps tried to defend.

"Since when do you ever aim the perfect shot?" Will snorted. He helped Sam up to his feet as Epps helped Mikaela. "Run!" he shouted.

They all sprinted towards the other shelter, located in front of the previous one. The F-16s shot the missiles to the orange smoke. There were a lot of cries of pain coming from the Decepticons that has been hit by the missiles. It was a war zone out there. Will and Epps covered Sam and Mikeala with their bodies as small debris flew towards them. Sam quickly recovered. Optimus wasn't far from where he stood. The Witwicky jolted back up to his feet and ran towards the fallen leader.

"No! Sam! Get back here!" Will shouted loudly, but his shout wasn't heard with all of the explosions going around.

Megatron appeared from the clouds of ashes. He aimed his plasma cannon to Sam and fired a single shot. The shot missed hitting the boy, but it hit the ground next to him, sending the poor boy across the field. He landed on the soft hot sand. His eyes were closed and there were bruises and blood on his body.

"Samuel!"

Jen sprinted towards the dying brunette. Joining the track team in high school really pays off when being chased by Decepticons. She sat beside Sam as she took out her first aid kit with panic. Tears were filling up her eyes and the dust around them wasn't really helping on cleaning Sam's fatal wounds.

"Samuel," Jen called as she grabbed the bottle of alcohol and ripped her jacket to be used as a cloth. "Samuel, listen to me closely alright? You need to stay with me here. Don't die on me yet, Samuel James Witwicky! Mikeala _needs_ you." she said quietly.

As Jen dabbed the alcohol on Sam's wounds, something happened, something that she wasn't supposed to be involved.

"_Do not interfere!"_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Jen? Jen! Wake up!"_

Slowly, Jen wake up by someone shaking her shoulders.

"_S-Samuel?"_ She questioned wearily as she stood up. _"Y-You're alive?" _

Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly. _"Yeah… I'm kind of surprised too…"_ He said nervously.

"_Where are we?"_ Jen asked.

"_We're kind of in the middle, but it's a different place… you know, between life and death. But for Primes…"_ Sam answered with a sigh. _"So… you got blasted away too?"_ he asked scratching the back of his head.

Jen shook her head._ "No. I was trying to keep you from _dying." She answered dryly.

"_Do not interfere!"_ The same voice shouted.

Sam and Jen turned around and saw a few silhouettes coming out from the sand clouds. The one that shouted looked angry at Jen for disturbing their private talk with Sam.

"_Calm yourself,"_ Another voice appeared, but he sounded kinder than the other one. _"Tell me child… Who are you?"_ he asked.

Jen stood up straight and stared at the Primes. _"Jennifer Lennox, Samuel's friend." _she proudly stated.

"_What are you doing interfering our talk?"_ Another one asked.

Jen chuckled and Sam gave her a look. _"I'm a doctor. I'm supposed to interfere."_ She smiled. _"I'll leave you to chat with them, Samuel. Be back soon, Mikaela is probably crying over your 'death'."_ She walked away from Sam as she patted his shoulder.

"_Don't tell her I'm alive, yet… I want her to say the 'L' word first_." Sam grinned.

Jen turned around before going back to the real world. _"You're one weird boyfriend, Samuel."_ She smiled.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There was a sudden jolt throughout Jen's body. She slowly sat up and glanced down to her left, seeing Sam was still not back from talking with the Primes. She observed her surroundings and found the dust was clearing off and the sound of screams for Sam's name was heard. It was from Mikaela, his parents, the soldiers, and the Autobots. Quickly recovering from her daydream, Jen did a CPR on Sam by pumping his chest, making it look like he was really dead. Spilling out information about meeting the Primes would be very bad for her, for Sam, and for all.

"Sam!" Mikaela cried loudly as she sat next to him. She faced Jen with pleading looks. The black haired girl was about to cry for Sam's fake death. "Please, Jen… Please tell me that you can help him!" She pleaded.

Jen didn't respond. She really wanted to tell Mikaela that Sam was faking it, but it would lead to another question. Where on Earth did she know that? The blonde hates to lie to her friends, but it was the only way to keep the meeting a secret. Hearing the cried of Judy, Ron, Mikaela, and the Autobots makes her feel guilty. She just hoped that none of them found out. She had act as if she was frustrated when she pushed aside her bangs from her eyes.

"Mikaela! Please let Jen do her work! Sam will be alright!" Will pulled Mikaela way from Sam.

Now Jen really feels guilty.

The paramedics finally came, bringing out the hand-carry Defibrillator. The paramedics shocked Sam's chest with the electrodes as Jen could only flinch when she saw Sam's chest jolted up a bit. That must have hurt when he's still alive and talking to the Primes. After a few tries bringing Sam back to life with the Defibrillator, the medics gave up and let Mikaela stood by her boyfriend's side.

"Sam, please wake up please…" Mikaela pleaded, cupping her hands on each side of Sam's cheeks. "I need you. I love you!" she whispered.

'_She said the 'L' word Samuel! Now get back here already!'_ Jen shouted in her mind. After saying that in her mind, Sam's eyes snapped opened and his whole body was still tensed because of the shocks. Mikaela smiled happily as Sam also murmured the 'L' word to her. Jen shook her head as she smiled. _'You little prankster…' _

Jen noticed the black sand was turned into the Matrix she saw before it was disintegrated. She bends down and picked the Matrix up gently. She gave a smile as she patted Sam's un-wounded shoulder. Sam carefully turns around and grinned as he saw Jen smiling at him and holding the Matrix.

"Do it, Samuel…" Jen said, giving the Matrix to Sam's hand.

Sam nodded and quickly scrambled up to his feet. He climb up to Optimus' chest as all of the Autobots stared on what Sam was doing, even the soldiers stopped for a brief moment to see what the Witwicky was up to. He lifted the Matrix up to the air and stabbed it to Optimus' spark, creating electricity throughout the might leader's body. The bright optics of Optimus' brightened as he coughed up some sand from his mouth. Sam smiled and got off of his chest, standing near his girlfriend, holding hands together.

"Sam… You have risk your life to save me." Optimus said weakly.

Sam only nodded as his arm went over his girlfriend's shoulder, giving a slight hug.

"Optimus," Ultra Magnus appeared beside the revived Autobot leader. The light blue Peterbilt placed a servo on Optimus' shoulder as he offered a servo to help him stand up. "Welcome back." Ultra Magnus continued.

"It is good to be back, Magnus." Optimus replied.

There was a sudden burst, pushing the Autobots and the humans to fall back. The Fallen has finally arrived. The first ever Decepticon snarled as he sighted the humans. The Matrix flew out of Optimus' chest as the Fallen reached his servo to it.

"The Matrix is mine!" The Fallen shouted as he grabbed the Matrix and stepped on Optimus with his large pede. He teleported away once more, this time to the top of the pyramid where Devastator had dug up the Harvester.

"Prime! Get up!" Ironhide shouted to his leader.

"Optimus!"

The mighty Autobot leader could only stared at the ground. He was broken. None of his weapons are functioning right and he was low on energon! He can't do anything to stop the Fallen from activating the Harvester. He has let Earth down.

"Optimus Prime…" Jetfire suddenly began as he clutched his spark. All eyes and optics turned to him. "For years I've spent my life here on Earth doing nothing, but laying around like a useless item. I ask you to have my parts. Use them to defeat the Fallen!" he ripped out his own spark and fell onto the ground, making everyone stared in disbelief.

Ratchet, being the first Autobot to snap out from the disbelief, shouted to his assistant, "Jolt! Electrify!" he ordered.

Jolt nodded and his servos attached themselves to Optimus and Jetfire. The parts of Jetfire moved from him to Optimus, upgrading him into a new battle suit. The Prime activated the jets and grabbed Ultra Magnus by his servos, lifting him up in the air to pursuit the Fallen and Megatron.

The two left the others to deal with the remaining Decepticons on ground.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Optimus tossed Ultra Magnus towards Megatron's direction. The large incoming Peterbilt knocked Megatron off the pyramid and himself to tumble down the pyramid. Optimus trusted his cousin to take care of Megatron while he took care of the Harvester and the Fallen. Quickly, he narrowed his plasma cannon to the Harvester and with one blast, the Harvester was destroyed. The Fallen let out a loud cry before tackling Optimus down.

The Fallen tackled Optimus to the old ruins of Egypt. Optimus landed a punch on the Decepticon's face and drew out a plasma blade from his wrist. He slashed the Fallen's chest and blasted him off with the cannon. The wall broke and there was the fight between Ultra Magnus and Megatron. Optimus narrowed his cannon at Megatron and shot at his helm, luckily for Megatron, he dodge the attack from a square in the face to a side one. Ultra Magnus took out a battle axe from his back and slashed Megatron across his chest plate. He didn't hold back a single punch or kick towards the Decepticon leader. The Decepticon leader soon falls as he got slammed on a large thick wall.

Optimus was also finishing up with his fight with the Fallen. The Autobot leader ripped out the Fallen's spark and quoted,

"I rise, you fall."

The Fallen's revenge had come to an end.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… I want this story to be different. I've read a lot of fic about the OC coming along with Sam and Mikaela (Not that I don't like it, but I want to be different ^^) So tada! The part where Simmons, Leo, and Jen could shine! And of course, Mud and Skids too ^^**

**Special thanks to Litening-strike-prime for adding this story to her favs and alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please! **


	47. Chapter 47: Little Wonders

**A/N: Thank you for the favs, reviews, and alerts guys! There are a few important MESSAGES that I want to tell you guys ^^ it's at the end of this chap**

TerrorTwin: **Thank you so much!**

Demigod Princess Of The Sea: **Thanks ^^**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you ^^**

DayDreamerDreaming247: **XD Thank you ^^**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Here's the next chap!**

AKATSUKILOVER73: **Thank you ^^**

ForgotMyName2Day: **Thanks ^^ and okay**

AfterShock35: **Me too!**

KeepingThemAtBay: **Second favorite part of the movie ^^**

Darkpoisonivy: **Thanks :)**

Bee4ever: **Thanks ^^**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **XD**

Nightshadow101: **Thank you! and me too!**

Steelrider: 

Galem: **Thank you ^^**

Litening-strike-prime: **XD**

Transformeranimefan: **LOL**

Hellgirl-fan1: **Here's more**

SJSgirl: **LOL**

Kimmie98: **That would be a little hurtful, but still be a little funny ^^**

Second daughter of Eve: **Maybe…**

Eleyond: **Thanks XD**

**I don't own anything except the plot!**

**I suggest you guys read this chap with the song 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas**

**[Edit]: Already beta-ed by **Second daughter of Eve**! Thank you so much ;D**

* * *

Chapter 47: Little Wonders

"Our races united by history long forgotten and future we shall face together.  
I am Optimus Prime and I send this message, so our past will always be remembered, for in those memories we live on."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a quiet ride back to Diego Garcia. Everyone was fast asleep; even some of the Autobots fell into recharge as well. Who can blame them? We all have been through a tough day. The thing we all need was a good night sleep. Sadly, I wasn't asleep like everyone else. I was currently reading a book about The Human Brain that I brought back from Germany. My clip on pocket light sway left and right while I read. It was giving me a slight headache, but it was between getting bored to sleep or read to sleep and I prefer the second choice.

I glanced over to my right to check on Samuel and Mikaela. They were asleep. A smile appeared on my lips, Mikaeala was using Samuel's shoulder as a pillow and Samuel was using Mikaela's head as a pillow. It was such a sweet moment—

"Zzzz-zzz-zzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww-mcap-mcap-zzzzz… More maple syrup for my pancakes mommy… zzzzz"

—and now it's not such a sweet moment. I hold the urge to laugh as I saw Sam scowled and slapped Leo with his free hand, since his left hand was holding Mikaela's hand. The Witwicky boy does that while he was sleeping. Way to ruin their moment Leo.

I felt sudden weight on my left shoulder. I turn my attention to my left and raised an eyebrow as Dad has his head resting on my left shoulder and Robert resting his head on Dad's left shoulder, this continue for somewhere seven to nine soldiers. I'll admit. This is getting quite heavy for me to hold, but it must have been a funny thing to see when you're not the one who's being leaning on by a few military men.

The cargo plane shook a bit too rough and a few of us jumped a little. Good thing that we all have out seatbelt buckled. I gave a deep sigh of annoyance. I was writing a summary about the book and stopped at the word 'neu' when the plane shook. 'Neu' was supposed to be 'neuron', but it was now 'neu' with scribbles. I placed my black pen down and took my glasses off. The headache was getting into me now. I pinched the bridge of my nose and placed my glasses back on.

Just a few hours ago, we were all on an aircraft carrier, and then the cargo planes landed to pick us up. We all boarded the cargo planes, except for Breakaway. The Autobot seeker could just fly back to base anytime he wants. I thought that riding in a cargo plane would make my seasick go away, but then again, it only makes it worse. It's a good thing that Ratchet is in recharge and both Jolt and Moonracer are in a different cargo plane. Otherwise, the CMO would sedate me.

"Having trouble recharging?" I jumped a little at the sudden question.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Thank goodness that it's Optimus. I was afraid that it was Ratchet…

I gave a short laugh. "It seems that you're also having trouble recharging, Optimus." I said as I closed my books and shoved them back into my backpack. The Peterbilt vibrated a little as a quiet chuckle was heard. "Is there something bothering your processor?" I whispered.

The Peterbilt hissed out air from his grill. "Actually, there is a lot." He admitted. I lifted my head up a little, listening closely to what Optimus would say. "With the Fallen offline and the remaining Decepticons are nowhere to be found, I am actually afraid what they might plan next. They are unpredictable." He suddenly paused. I furrowed my eyebrows down, worried that my question broke his spark. "I am sorry… I did not mean to voice my thoughts…" He apologized.

I raised an eyebrow up at Optimus' apology. "What are you apologizing for, Optimus? I really don't mind hearing your thoughts. It's better to let your thoughts out then keeping them in, right?" I smiled a little and pushed my glasses back up.

His alt-mode vibrated once more, "I guess you are correct." There was a moment of silence between our conversations. It's been awhile since I have a private talk with Optimus. We normally talked about the human cultures, but never his personal thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

I smiled, "You just took that from the internet, right?"

My question was answered with a chuckle.

"A lot too actually…" I answered. My smiled was replaced with a small frown as I stared down at the floor of the cargo plane. "Can I ask you something, Optimus?" I lifted my head up to stare at the scratched up Peterbilt.

"Anything you want to ask, youngling." Optimus replied.

I took a deep breath, "Have you heard news from my parents?" I asked.

"I am sorry… but I have not heard news from your creators." Optimus answered sadly. I sighed heavily; worried that something bad might have happened to my old parents. "The last time I have seen them is when they transferred your sibling to Tranquility Prison. It is about a year ago, a few months after you left for your studies in Germany." He continued.

A disappointed smile appeared on my lips. I missed Emily's eighteenth birthday.

"You seem to be disappointed." Optimus concluded, his alt-mode moving a little forward. He's obviously concerned about me, but why does he has to be concerned? It's not his fault that I'm disappointed. It was my fault for leaving early. "Have I done something wrong to make you upset?" he asked.

"No, no, you didn't. It's not that, Optimus… It's nothing." I took my glasses off and placed it down on my lap. "It's nothing to be concerned of, Optimus." I said with a fake smile, convincing him that I'm fine.

"You do know that I have a lie detector, right?" Optimus deadpanned. I gave a low whistle. Never thought the Prime would use _that_ old trick. There's only three Autobots I know that has lie detectors. One is defiantly Prowl, second is Barricade, and third… I guess that place goes to Soundwave. "You are thinking of I would lie about having a lie detector, am I correct?" Wow, Optimus has mind reading skills.

I glanced over to Dad and shifted a little, so that he would sleep in the right position on my shoulder. "Kind of… Okay, yes, you're correct. I thought that only Prowl, Barricade, and Soundwave have lie detectors. I didn't expect you to have one as well…" I gave a nervous laugh.

Optimus chuckled, "All of my comrades, including myself, have lie detectors, Jen. Not just the Interrogators."

I nodded, "I see… if you must know what I'm thinking of…" I trailed off and heard Leo snorted in his sleep. I hold back another laugh and it seems that Optimus was doing the same. "O-Okay… Well, I was kind of disappointed that I missed Emily's eighteenth birthday. You see when we were little… she said she couldn't wait for her eighteenth birthday. She said that that birthday must be special. She even has it all planned out when she was ten. But now, she has to spend her birthday in the juvenile hall. I feel really bad for her… and guilty. " I sighed as I tucked the loose strands of my hair behind my ear.

"You should not feel guilty for your sibling, Jen." Optimus said, gaining attention from me. I stared at him with a sad look. He must have seen it because the Peterbilt hissed out air. "It was not your fault she got in that human brig. You did not do anything wrong. You do not have to feel guilty, youngling." He said wisely.

I smiled. Optimus always have the words to make me cry, but in a good way of course. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve carefully, trying not to shift too much.

"You are leaking…" Optimus said worriedly.

I grinned and placed my glasses back on. "It's nothing…" I defended. Optimus was probably about to brought up the 'I have a lie detector' argument, but I butted in first. "Thank you, Optimus." I thanked.

Optimus chuckled, "You are welcome, Jen."

I smiled at the Peterbilt and my smile disappeared into a confused frown. "Can I ask you one more question, Optimus?" I asked.

"Of course,"

"Do you know that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have feelings for Bumblebee?"

The Peterbilt made some noises, like he was somehow choking, and then he laughed as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the others up.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sarah Lennox has waited for the pass week for her husband and adoptive daughter to return back home. The two haven't visited, called, or texted about their condition and that worries her. She has watched the news about the attack at Sam's college and the attack at Egypt, causing a lot of damage at both locations. She could only hold her breath and cried silently while her young daughter sits on her lap, staring up to her with confusion while watching the news. Every day, every single day, she prayed for the safety of her husband, her adoptive daughter, and everyone else for hours. She just wanted the one she loves to return safe and sound.

Annabelle's giggles were heard from the kitchen, making Sarah frown a little. She knew that she couldn't tell her daughter what really happened to her father and sister. Her little angel would be heartbroken and depressed all the time. Instead, Sarah told her daughter: 'Ironhide, Daddy, and big sis are on a business trip, they'll come back soon.' she said with a fake smile, convincing her daughter that it'll be alright.

Sarah felt a light tug on her apron. She stopped washing the dishes and stared down at her daughter.

"Mommy? When will Ionhide, Daddy, and big sis come home?" Annabelle asked, hugging the teddy bear Jen gave her two years ago.

Sarah wiped her hands on her apron and bents down to hug her daughter. "Mommy doesn't know, sweetheart… But Mommy is sure that Ironhide, Daddy, and big sis will come home soon." She said and broke the hug as she smiles at Annabelle. "Now go on and play with Mr. Cuddles, Mommy has to do the dishes." She kissed Annabelle's forehead and stood back up.

Annabelle tilted her head to the side and stared up at her Mommy. A pout was seen on the tiny Lennox's lips. Quietly, she went back into the living room and sat on the large couch. The TV was on, showing Barney and Friends, her favorite show, but that doesn't matter anymore. She didn't watch the show with happiness, like she used too. Now, she just stares at the walking, talking, non-blinking purple dinosaur. She hugged Mr. Cuddles close to her chest and broke the hug to stare at Mr. Cuddles.

"Mommy sad, Mr. Cuddles… When Mommy sad, Anna sad too…" Annabelle sniffled quietly, trying not to get attention from her Mommy. "When will Daddy, Ionhide, and big sis come back? Do Mr. Cuddles know?" She asked the smiling teddy bear.

Tears spilled from Annabelle's blue eyes, "Anna' miss Daddy… Anna miss Ionhide… Anna' miss big sis…" She cried into the teddy bear's tummy. "Make Daddy, Ionhide, and big sis come back, Mr. Cuddles… Mommy and Anna miss them very much…" She wished with tears.

Suddenly, a door being shut was heard. Annabelle perked her head up from Mr. Cuddles and stared out to the window. Her blue eyes saw a familiar black truck parked in front of the house. She slowly slides down the couch and put Mr. Cuddles on a sitting position before she left. She walked towards the white wooden door. Her small hand reached up towards the high door handle. She has to tiptoe up to reach the handle. The door slowly opened and Annabelle's eyes widened in happiness.

"DADDY!" Annabelle squealed happily as she ran off to her Dad, not caring if she isn't wearing any shoes.

Will let out a wide grin as he crouched down to embrace his youngest daughter. Annabelle wrapped her tiny arms around Will's neck as he stood up spinning his youngest daughter around, giving a tight embrace. He kissed Annabelle's cheek to show how he missed his daughter very much. He carried Annabelle on his hip and Annabelle giggled happily as she kissed her Daddy back on the cheek.

"Anna miss Daddy much! Mommy miss Daddy too! Mr. Cuddles also miss Daddy!" Annabelle shouted happily. She glanced around curiously looking for her big sister and Ironhide's holoform. They didn't step out of the black truck. "Daddy? Where's Ionhide and big sis? Anna miss them so much!" she questioned.

"Big sis is here," Jen answered with a smile as she steps out from the Topkick. Ironhide appeared right behind her, arms crossed and smiling towards Annabelle. They wanted to surprise Sarah and Annabelle, but judging the look of Sarah's face, that wasn't really a bright idea to do it.

"Big sis! Ionhide!" Annabelle squirmed in Will's arms, trying to get back to the ground. Will gave a short laugh before letting Annabelle down, so he can have a moment with his wife. Suddenly, Jen stumbled back a little, but regained her balance as Annabelle jumped up to her arms without any warning. Jen shifted to get into the right position before smiling at Annabelle. "Anna miss Big sis and Ionhide so much! Mr. Cuddles grant wishes! He Genie!" She exclaimed.

"Mr. Cuddles? The human bear toy you like to play with?" Ironhide chuckled.

"Uh-huh!" Annabelle chirped and rested her head on Jen's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her neck. The little three year old was just too happy to see her Daddy, her big sister, and her truck to come back home, even Mommy is really happy.

"Have you been a good girl when Daddy, big sis, and Ironhide are away?" Jen asked as she saw Will embraced Sarah into a hug.

"Yup! Anna' been good to Mommy!" Annabelle giggled as she saw her parents hugging each other.

"That's good," Jen smiled.

Annabelle turned her attention back to Ironhide and Jen. "Where Daddy, Big sis and Ionhide been? Mommy said Daddy, Big sis, and Ionhide on bubiness trip." She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh…" Jen turned to Ironhide with a nervous look.

"Yes… We have been in a business trip, overseas," Ironhide stated. He turned his attention to a purple motorcycle, smiling at it before turning back to Annabelle. "Sparkling, you do remember my… wife, Chromia, right?"

Annabelle nodded, "Uh-huh! She's pretty…" She giggled as Jen nodded in agreement.

"Well… Chromia is going to be our Guardian too, along with Ironhide." Jen explained as Chromia's holoform appeared, smiling at Annabelle. The female Autobot shook Annabelle's tiny hands and Annabelle smiled happily. "You know what this means right, Annabelle?" She asked.

"Uh-huh!" Annabelle nodded her head. "Uncle Ionhide and Auntie 'Mia!" She cheered happily.

Ironhide and Chromia gave a full-hearted laugh as Jen chuckled.

Meanwhile, Will and Sarah were observing the scene. The reunited couple smiled at their daughter's excitement for the new family member, Chromia.

"What took you so long?" Sarah asked.

Will laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well… Director Galloway kept us at base for a week. You know… for lecturing, yelling, and accusing me for pushing him off of a plane, I didn't really push him." He said the last part rather quickly.

Sarah sighed, "I'm going to teach that Director a lesson for keeping my family away from me." She raised her fist and slightly growled.

"Hold on there, sweetheart," Will stopped his wife. "That doesn't really matter now. Director Galloway won't be bothering us for awhile." He smirked, earning a confused look from Sarah. "Let's just say he got his hands full with Egypt's President." He finished and kissed Sarah on the lips.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"More tea, Ms. Sammy?" Mikaela snickered at Sam's nickname.

Sam glared at his girlfriend before answering to Annabelle. "Yes, Ms. Sammy would like some more tea." He placed his tea cup forward, so Annabelle could pour fake tea into his cup. "Do you want more cookies, Anna'?" Sam asked back.

"Mommy said no cookies before lunch." Annabelle wiggled her finger at Sam.

Mikaela and Jen snickered. "Yeah, Sam… Listen to the kid. No cookies before lunch." Mikaela laughed.

Sam face palmed. He had agreed to play tea party with Annabelle since her Barbie doll 'ran away'. It didn't actually run away. It was the cassettes' fault, Wheelie, Rumble, and Brains to be exact. They blasted Barbie off to the sky and sadly, it never came down. Bringing the cassettes all at once isn't such a good idea, especially having all of the three of them. Bringing Ravage and Laserbeak are okay, they love Annabelle's company and she loves their company too.

The Witwicky was staying over at the Lennox's residence until his house was fixed. Mikaela was about to offer Sam to stay at her house, but her dad refused to let his baby girl invite some boy to a sleepover. Staying over at the Autobots is a good idea, but with Director Galloway visiting every day? Not a chance. So, Will offered his home for Sam to stay. Judy and Ron have already left to continue their tour at Paris and Sam took the offer. That way, Bumblebee can talk to Ironhide or Chromia.

"No cookies before lunch, Savage!" Annabelle scolded at the black panther, who whined in reply.

"It's Ravage, Annabelle… Not Savage…" Jen corrected as she patted the panther's head. Ravage's undercover form was a black panther and it surprises Sarah, she almost smacked him with a broom. "Don't worry Ravage… She'll get your name right when she's older." Jen said, reassuring the panther.

Jen leaned back to the couch as Mikaela did the same, changing the channel to the right show. The black haired girl groaned and stopped on one show about plants. She turned to her blonde friend, who was reading a book, again.

"Hey… So, how's it going between you, the twins, and Bee?" Mikaela whispered with a smirk.

Jen lowered her book and cleared her throat. "A bit awkward actually… the three of them have been acting really strange towards me." She answered.

"How strange?" Mikaela asked.

"Well… Sideswipe gave me roses, but I'm pretty sure those roses are from Judy's bushes, Sunstreaker have been explaining everything was a misunderstanding, and Bumblebee kept on playing sad and apologetic songs. Then, the three started sparring at each other. Yup… they've been acting strange…" Jen answered, tapping her chin.

Mikaela giggled. "Jen, don't you see? They're trying to impress you! That's so adorable…" She cooed and sighed dreamily.

"Uh… right…" Jen trailed off as she wiped her glasses with her t-shirt. "I'm not impressed at all, seeing as the three were beaten up because of the sparring and seeing Ratchet smacked their helms one by one for sparring too roughly, was just hurtful…" She sighed, pushing her glasses up.

"Awww… I'm feeling that you have feelings for them." Mikaela winked as she nudges Jen on her upper arm.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Potts," Jen said, getting back to her reading. Mikaela glared at Jen as she called her 'tea party nickname'. Annabelle called Mikaela 'Ms. Potts' because she said Mikaela somehow as nice as the real Ms. Potts from The Beauty and The Beast.

"Oh Jen? Can you please buy some eggs and milk? We ran out." Sarah said from the kitchen.

"You got it Mom," Jen said, standing up and placing her book down. Ravage tilted his head as the pink hat on his head almost falls off. "Don't worry Ravage. I'll be back in just thirty minutes. You don't need to contact any other Autobots." Her phone vibrated, signaling a text message was send to her.

**-I shall come with you. Ironhide and Chromia along with Bumblebee and Soundwave are back at Diego Garcia. It will take them two hours to arrive here.- **_**Ravage.**_

Jen smiled at her phone. "Thank you, Ravage, but no thank you. I can go there on my own and besides… People would be shock to see a black panther entering the market." She giggled as Ravage nodded.

"Hold on, I'll go with you." Mikaela said, standing up to get her purse.

"No, no, no," Jen quickly stopped her friend. "You're our guest. I'll never let the guest do all the work." She smiled.

Mikaela nodded, "Okay… Be back soon!" She called out.

Jen gave an 'ok' sign before closing the door.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fifteen minutes later, Jen came out from the crowded market, and she took a deep sigh of relief. The line at the cashier was long and it was all because an old lady can't find her coupon. It took her fifteen minutes to get checked out for two items. Outside the market, a Lamborghini caught her eyes. It wasn't how rare it was to see a sports car at Tranquility. She can see fancy sports car back at base all day if she wants. It was the color of the Lamborghini that caught her eyes.

'_Huh… Kind of looks like Yvonne's.'_ Jen shook her head. It's impossible to see her friend from Germany. She's with her family, spending the holiday in Hawaii. The blonde walk closer to the pink colored Lamborghini. She ran her fingers through the smooth sparkly paintjob and stopped at the Lamborghini's logo supposed to be at the sides. She crouched down to take a better look at the logo. It was a bird-face logo. _'Oh boy… It's a Decepticon!'_ she screamed in her mind, backing away from the pink Lamborghini.

But seriously, what kind of Decepticon paints him or herself pink?

Jen slowly reached for her cell phone in her jacket's pocket. She carefully searched for 'Optimus' in her contact list while glancing up and down from her phone to the pink Lamborghini. The plan to run after the pink Lamborghini transform was inside her mind. She pressed her cell phone against her ear, hearing the dial tone.

"Jen? Is that you?" A German-ish accent asked behind Jen, making her jumped a little in surprise.

"_Hello? Jen? What is the matter? Are you—,"_ Optimus was cut off when Jen hung up on him, closing her cell phone as she turned around.

"Yvonne? What are you doing here?" Jen asked, taking a sigh of relief.

Yvonne sipped her Starbucks coffee and smiled at her friend. "Well… I'm here to see you of course!" She chirped happily, pulling Jen into a friendly hug. "What are you doing here? I was about to visit your house." She asked with a sweet smile.

"I… uh… came here to buy my Mom some eggs and milk." Jen answered truthfully, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"That's so sweet!" Yvonne grinned, opening the driver's door. "C'mon, hop in. I'll drive you to your house." She said.

"Wait! Yvonne!" Jen called out, stopping Yvonne from entering her pink Lamborghini.

"Yes?" Yvonne responded.

Jen grabbed Yvonne's hand, dragging her away from the pink Lamborghini. "I think we should take my bicycle… It's so… Um… Your Lamborghini wouldn't get dirty?" She suggested with a nervous tone.

"What's wrong with you? You've never been nervous around me." Yvonne took her hand back from Jen, crossing her arms over her chest. "I demand answers, Jen." She furrowed her eyebrows down.

"Yvonne… If I tell you, you won't believe me." Jen sighed.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Yvonne frowned.

"Yvonne… I think your car is a—," Before Jen could even finish, she was cut off by a deep voice.

"Cybertronian?" A man finished for Jen. Quickly, Jen spun around to see a black haired man. The man had messy black hair with crimson eyes. He wore a black leather jacket over a white top, military cargo pants, a pair of combat boots, and a dog tag with a Decepticon symbol carved on it. "It's been a long time, Jennifer Lennox." He smirked.

"Thun-Thundercracker? Is that you?" Jen stammered.

"The one and only," Thundercracker chuckled.

Yvonne stared at Thundercracker and back to Jen with a confused look. "TC… You know Jen? Since when? You didn't tell me you know Jen…" She pouted as she crossed her arms. Thundercracker answered with a shrug.

Jen's jaw drop, mouth opening and closing like a gold fish.

"Jen…," Yvonne took a deep breath. "You know TC?"

"_You_ know him?" Jen asked back.

Thundercracker rolled his crimson optics.

There's going to be a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: The end of chap 47**

**Special thanks to:  
NicNak428, blue1bear, hopeseternalflame, Konvy- Closet Romantic, itzbaj, MIW-LOVER, xxx Wolf Luver xxx, Demigod Princess Of The Sea, TerrorTwin, DarkNinja4690, kitsune-miko-witch  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Blue1bear, hopeseternalflame, Saskicheez, Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru, LuxLux1, Demigod Princess Of The Sea, Sustreakers Dawnbreaker, TerrorTwin, aharbert,, DarkNinja4690**  
**for adding this story to their alerts!**

_Here are the important announcement!_**  
-) Secondly… Since today's my birthday. I'm updating a double chap**

**So enjoy the chaps everyone :D**

**Reviews are very appreciated and no flames please!**

**R&R please**


	48. Chapter 48: Frenemy

**A/N: Here is chap 48!**

**I don't own anything except the plot!**

**Special thanks to MiniAjax for translating the English to German!**

**Edit! [This chap is now beta-ed! Special thanks to Second daughter of Eve for beta-ing this chapter ;D]**

~x~

* * *

Chapter 48: Frenemy

I rubbed my temples, trying to process every explanations Yvonne told. I leaned back against the leather seat with my eyes close. Just before Yvonne started to explain everything to me, she drags me to Thundercracker's new alt-mode and shoved me in the passenger's seat while she slips in the driver's seat. So for the pass thirty minutes, she has explained from the beginning to now.

"Let me get this straight… You've been hiding as Yvonne's Lamborghini for the past year and you didn't tell me?" I asked Thundercracker.

"_I can't give away my location."_ Thundercracker stated bluntly, the radio lighting up every time he spoke_. "Besides… I can keep you and Yvonne safe from the Decepticons." _He continued.

"He's a neutral now," Yvonne butted in, adjusting the mirrors as she puts on lip gloss. How can she be so calm in this kind of situation? I freaked out when I found out Thundercracker is her car and I never noticed the symbol! I'm losing my eyesight. "Don't worry, my family knows about his existence and of course, Brook also knows. They all promised to never tell a single soul about TC. You know what they say; trust is the first thing in a relationship." She smacked her lips together.

Thundercracker let out a heavy vent. _"Please stop doing that in front of the mirror…"_ He said from the radio. _"It's annoying enough that you told me to be _pink_."_ He shuddered.

"It's _hot_ pink." Yvonne corrected. "You can tell the difference between hot pink and regular pink, TC." She crossed her arms and leaned back on the seat.

"_Yeah, only you can, fleshy."_ Thundercracker scoffed_. "Now that Jen knows about me, can I at least change the color of this Lamborghini? I don't want to be pink all the time, fleshy." _He continued.

"Call me fleshy again and I'll make sure you'll scan another pink Lamborghini with glitters." Yvonne threatened to the radio, pointing her manicured finger to it.

I stared at the radio for a moment before turning to Yvonne, "You know… he is right, Yvonne… An ex-Decepticon with the alt-mode of a _pink_ Lamborghini Aventador, doesn't really suit him." I shrugged my shoulder.

It is kind of weird seeing a pink ex-Decepticon. No kidding.

Yvonne pouted, "Fine… you can pick a color… but I refused black, yellow, red, and blue." She decided firmly. "It ruins my girly aura." She admitted.

Too bad… those are Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, and Jolt's favorite colors.

I hid my snicker with a cough. I received a weird look from Yvonne, but she shrugged it off when Thundercracker changed colors from pink to silver. The steering wheel of the now silver Lamborghini rotated to flex the wheels. I chuckle a little as the radio started to play songs and I glanced over to Yvonne who was still pouting about the color picking problems. My cell phone vibrated from my pocket. I shifted to reach inside my pocket and grabbed my cell phone. I flipped the cell phone open and found a few messages and a few miss calls, from the Autobots. Oh man…

"Who are those?" Yvonne asked, leaning over to look at the screen.

"My friends… my extremely _big_ friends," I stated nervously.

"Really? Are _Steve_ and _Stanley_ one of your big friends?" Yvonne asked with a smirk.

My eyes widened. Steve and Stanley are undercover names for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. How did she find out? I glanced over to the radio, giving it a look. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"You were snooping on our conversation?" I asked.

Thundercracker hummed. _"Maybe... It's for your own good, Jen."_ He simply answered. I blinked a few times before letting a deep sigh. _"You might want to call them back before they sent out an army to get you." _He teased.

I nodded my head and answered Optimus' call. "Hello? Optimus, it's okay… I'm fine. What? No… Well, no, but… I'm—," I paused for a moment as Yvonne groaned loudly, the groan of boredom. "Yvonne… Please, be quiet for a minute? You can play some music on, but not loud— I said not loudly." I said as I lowered the volume.

"_Who are you with, youngling?" _Optimus asked.

I glanced over to Yvonne, who was lip singing the lyrics of the song, bobbing her head around as she used her lipstick as a microphone. I smiled nervously before returning back to the call. "My best friend from Germany… I bumped into her earlier at the market. So that explains why there's loud music you're hearing in the background. Sorry about that… loud music keeps her preoccupied." I sighed.

Optimus chuckled. _"I see… You should return back to your housing unit. Major Lennox and Mrs. Lennox are worried about you."_ He said seriously.

"Uh… yeah… That might be a slight problem…" I said nervously, scratching the back of my neck. "Yvonne has… a pretty big friend along with her." I stated, glancing over to the radio and to Yvonne.

"_Who is this big friend of her? Is this big friend of her a friend or an enemy? " _Optimus asked.

"Neither? He's kind of a neutral now." I answered, unsure. "You won't believe who the neutral is… I think you might be a little surprised." I smiled at nothing.

"_Very well… we shall meet the neutral at the abandoned warehouse, located two miles from your housing unit. Be there in three earth hours. Optimus out."_ Optimus hung up and I closed my cell phone.

"Well? What now?" Yvonne asked.

I took a deep breath. "We wait… for three hours." I answered bluntly.

"Oh… That's boring… You might want to get your grocery to your house first." Yvonne pointed to the milk and eggs I bought for Mom. I face palmed, I totally forgot about this. Mom's going to kill me. "It's decided then! Let's get you back home and then we can meet the big guys!" she cheered happily and gripped on the steering wheel.

"Wait…" I stopped Yvonne from stepping on the gas pedal. I turned to the radio. "Thundercracker… You promise you won't attack my family or my friends?" I asked.

"_You have my word."_ Thundercracker promised.

"Okay then! Off we go!" Yvonne cheered happily.

"_I'll drive."_ Thundercracker said before we speed off towards my house, leaving my bicycle alone at the market.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So this is your house," Yvonne said, as she got out of Thundercracker's alt-mode. Thundercracker's holoform appeared out of nowhere and observed my house with his crimson eyes. His eyes seems to twitch when he sense something in my house. I wonder what he sense, maybe it was Ravage's signature. I walked up to the porch and motioned my hand for her and Thundercracker's holoform to follow me inside. "You house seems cozy and warm… I like it." Yvonne complimented.

"Thank you." I replied as I opened the door. I wasn't even inside when Annabelle jumped to hug me. I almost dropped the grocery and bump into Yvonne, but I steadied myself before that ever happens. "Hi Annabelle… What's wrong? Did something happen?" I worriedly asked.

"Anna worry big sis!" Annabelle said. "Mommy, Mr. Sammy, Mikky, and Savage also worry too." She continued.

"Awww! Who's this? Is she your little sister? Awww she's just adorable!" Yvonne squealed, smiling at Annabelle. "Hi cutie… My name's Yvonne. What's your name?" She asked.

"Anna!" Annabelle squealed happily as Yvonne rubbed her nose against Annabelle's.

I sighed and moved a little so Thundercracker could get inside the house. "Her name's Annabelle." I corrected.

"Oh Jen! You're here! I was so worried that something might happen to—," Mom came out from the kitchen and stopped on her tracks, staring at Yvonne and Thundercracker. I placed Annabelle back down and stood back up, taking a deep breath before explaining. Ravage's ear perked up as he saw Thundercracker staring at him. Samuel and Mikaela also stood up from the couch, staring at Yvonne and Thundercracker with looks. "Jen? Who are these people? Are they your friends?" Mom asked curiously.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah. They are." I nodded my head slowly, eyeing Ravage, "Yvonne Aachen, my best friend from Germany. We go to the same college." I directed my hand to my platinum blonde friend. I saw Mikaela's look darkened as she crossed her arms. Okay, weird… I coughed and directed my hand again. "And this is—,"

"_Thunder…cracker."_ Ravage growled out.

"Yes, this is Thundercracker. Ex-Decepticon. Now neutral. Don't worry. We made a deal that he won't do anything funny. He has been with Yvonne for the past year now." I quickly said, pushing Thundercracker back a little as I saw the black panther growled at him. "Ravage… Stand down. He won't do anything funny."

Ravage growled, but he followed my command.

"What's he doing here?" Samuel asked, wearily.

"Apparently, he's Yvonne's Lamborghini." I answered and glanced back to Thundercracker who shrugged. Mikaela appeared beside me and gave a look to Yvonne, or more likely, they both had a serious glare match. "Uh… Yvonne. This is Mikaela, my very first best friend." I introduced nervously, backing away from the two.

"Hi Mikaela," Yvonne smiled, offering her hand for a hand shake. Mikaela reached out her hand to shake Yvonne's hand, but she pulled her hand back. "Oops! Too slow. Sorry sweetheart." Yvonne smiled.

Mikaela gave a smile too, but a fake sweet smile. "Welcome to Tranquility, Yvonne. I hope you have a _pleasant_ stay." She emphasized the word 'pleasant'.

Yvonne's look also darkened. I back away more, to stand next to Samuel, who also had the same look like me. The confused, yet concern look. Mikaela has been acting kind of odd when Yvonne step foot in my house. Her blue eyes seem to darken a little, just a little.

"What do you think is going on?" I leaned to whisper to Samuel.

Samuel gave a shrug, "Beats me… Maybe, they both hate each other. Just a suggestion." he suggested. "By the way, have you contacted Optimus about Thundercracker's arrival?" He asked as we both turn to Thundercracker and Ravage.

"Yeah, he said he'll meet Thundercracker at the abandoned warehouse two miles from here in three hours." I answered. A minute has passed and my two best friends are still giving each other glares. I lifted Annabelle up and turn to the others. "So… anyone up for lunch? You too Thundercracker, you can study our 'human fuels'." I smiled nervously, trying to ease the tension.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Samuel and I had our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch while Mikaela and Yvonne, both had the same meal as Mom, salad. They both had something more in common after all. We waited for Mikaela and Yvonne outside where Thundercracker's holoform disappeared and his alt-mode revved his engine loudly.

"_Where are those two?"_ Thundercracker asked, irritated.

"I dunno… Powdering their noses at the bathroom maybe? Girls like to do that. No offense Jen… I'm not saying you're not a girl, but you're um… I should stop talking now." Samuel coughed as he leaned against him with his arms crossed while I sat on the steps of to the porch.

"None taken, Samuel." I replied, flipping open and closing my cell phone. "Do you think they decided to have a friendship moment?" I asked, looking up.

"Maybe… They seem to have a great start." Samuel agreed, although I did hear a bit of sarcasm in his tone. The door squeaked open and we both turn to see Yvonne and Mikaela, arguing who should get out of the door first. The two glared at each other before squeezing into one door frame and refused to share. I gave a loud sigh before pulling them out, giving a look as they both averted from each other. "Uh… Okay then… We should be going now… So, hop in girls." Samuel opened the door.

I shook my head and step inside of Thundercracker's alt-mode. I took a seat at the back while Samuel took the driver's seat.

Mikaela was about to take the back seat with me, but she stopped. "Excuse me, but I'll take the backseat. You'll take the front with your boyfriend." Yvonne jabbed her thumb to the empty front passenger's seat.

"Sorry, princess, the back seat is taken." Mikaela smiled.

"Dummes amerikanisches Mädchen. **(**_**Stupid dumbass, American Girl**_**.)"** Yvonne cursed in German. I gave a low whistle. Ouch, that was harsh.

Mikaela turned to me, "What did she say?" She asked with a frown.

"Uh… I'm not allowed to say that…" I chuckled nervously.

Yvonne smirked, "Oh, du verstehst also kein Deutsch? Gut. I möchte dir nur sagen, dass du mir wirklich auf die Nerven gehst, du amerikanische Pute. Also tu mir den Gefallen und benimm dich, halt die Fresse und beweg dich._** (Oh, so you can't understand German? Good. I just want to say, you're really getting on my nerves, American Girl. Just be a little goodie goody two shoes, shut the hell up, and move.)"**_ she snapped her fingers.

"Autsch_**… (Ouch…)"**_ I said in German as well.

"What did she say?" Samuel asked, adjusting the mirrors.

"Uh… I believe I'm not allowed to break hearts…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "How about we just go to the warehouse?" I suggested, urging Yvonne to stop insulting Mikaela.

"Ja, ich gehe sobald dieser Idiot sich von meinem Sitz bewegt._** (Yeah, I'll go after this idiot moves from my seat.)"**_ Yvonne smirked as Mikaela steps out from the backseat to start bickering with Yvonne. A clash of two languages mixed together, giving Samuel, Thundercracker, and I a headache.

I let out a deep sigh before taking the front seat. "You don't mind, do you?" I asked Samuel.

"No, no, not at all." Samuel smiled weakly, rubbing his temples. "C'mon Ladies! Get in TC! Wow… Okay, that sounded kind of wrong. Sorry, TC." Samuel apologized.

"_It's fine… anything to keep those two quiet." _Thundercracker sighed before Mikaela and Yvonne were seated at the backseat. I'm sure that the two are glaring at me_. "Where's this warehouse anyway, Sam?"_ He asked.

"Just go straight from here. It's two miles away. Probably take us fifteen minutes to get there." Samuel pointed out.

"_I say five."_ Thundercracker revved his engine loudly.

"Oh no, no, no, no! We're not going off-road!" Samuel makes an X with his arms.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"_Buckled up humans, this is going to be a bumpy ride."_ Thundercracker warns. I bet he's smirking right now. The seatbelts went across our chest, securing us to the leather seats, before burning rubber to the dusty asphalt road.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Optimus," Samuel said as he stood next to Thundercracker, who backed away from us. He stayed behind us four as Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, Barricade, Soundwave, and Bumblebee transformed into their bi-pedal mode. I'm amazed on how huge this warehouse is, there's still a lot of space for seven Autobots to move inside this warehouse. It's even bigger than Diego Garcia's main hangar.

"Sam," Optimus mimicked as he crouched down to our level. Dad and Robert joined us and stood next to us, eyeing the silver Lamborghini carefully. They both were armed with weapons and if you count Ironhide, he's defiantly armed with many cannons. I glanced up to Optimus, who was staring at Thundercracker. "Show yourself. I promise you, we will not harm you, but be warned, we will attack if your reaction registered as a threat in our optics." He warned.

Thundercracker replied by transforming into his bi-pedal mode, joining in the Autobots. We took a few steps back from Thundercracker to give him more space to transform.

"Decepticon, now Neutral. My designation is Thundercracker. Ex-trine member." Thundercracker exclaimed calmly.

Ironhide's cannons hummed a soft tune as it warms up to a light blue color, "Decepticon Punk, what the pit are you a Neutral now?" he asked gruffly.

Thundercracker vented heavily before explaining his story, "I betrayed my brothers when I didn't offline Janette Jones. When they found out, my brothers betrayed me and broke our bond. They attacked me and abandoned me near the country of Russia. That's when Yvonne found me," He stopped and directed his servo to Yvonne, who smirked. "She, her creators, along with her future mate, found me lying on the white liquid. They took me back to Germany and that's when I kept a close optic on Yvonne and Jen." He finished.

Wow, when Yvonne explained everything, it took her thirty minutes, but when Thundercracker explained, it only took him about two minutes and forty seconds.

"Much shorter than Yvonne's explanations," I whispered to Thundercracker, who chuckled in return. I glanced back to Optimus, who seemed to be talking to the other Autobots, discussing about Thundercracker in their private comm. link.

Optimus turned to Thundercracker, "Thundercracker, my comrades and I have decided your fate." I held my breath as said ex-Decepticon stared at Optimus with a straight look. "From now on, you are a Probationary Autobot." He finished.

I smiled.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime, sir." Thundercracker saluted.

"At ease Thundercracker," Optimus chuckled. He stared down at Yvonne, who was glaring at Mikaela, again. "Miss Yvonne, I am afraid you will be escorted to our secret base until further notice. You have learned our secret and we cannot let you gave out information to any other humans that have not learned our existence." He continued with a small frown.

"Psssh! No worries. I kept TC here as a secret for about a year now and Jen didn't find out." Yvonne patted Thundercracker's pede.

"_I knew you were trouble when you walked in!"_ Bumblebee sang.

Yvonne glared at the yellow scout, but didn't retort.

"But we still need to discuss about your guardian. The 'Cons might go after you." Dad said.

"I'll be her Guardian." Thundercracker offered. "I've been her Guardian for the pass human year. It would be easy for her if I'm her Guardian." He kneeled down.

"Then it's settled," Robert grinned.

"Welcome to NEST, buddy."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You know… Ratchet will kill us if he finds out we're eating here." I said, looking around the place wearily.

Samuel slurped his soda and dipped his fries to the sauce. "You're being too worried. Ratchet's back at base, doing daily checkups for the soldiers and Autobots. He'll never have time to check us when he got his hands full from the last time the Chevy twins fight." He said calmly.

"But can we at least eat inside? I'm having some sort of chill…" I rubbed my shoulder as I glanced around. There wasn't anybody watching me, well there are some people watching my friends, mostly girls, because there are five men sitting in the same table as us. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the ones attracting attention. They were giving whistles to every girl that pass by us. I began to get annoyed by all of the squealing and whistling. "Can you two please stop whistling every time a girl passes by us?" I asked, my eyebrow twitching.

Sunstreaker turned his hear to me, "Why? Are you jealous?" He smirked.

"Cheer up. You're the only femme for us." Sideswipe draped his arm across my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not _jealous_. I just want to have some peace and quiet to read my book. So you two better stop whistling." I pushed his arm away as it was quite heavy. Not because he's overweight, but he was full of muscles! I turned over to see Yvonne was typing on her phone, probably sending text messages to Brook. Mikaela sat right next to Yvonne, but was facing away, typing on her phone too. "Would you two stop that? You both are quite heavy." I sighed as the twins placed their elbows on my poor shoulders.

"Awww… She's annoyed because we paid more attention to other femmes!" Sideswipe pouted, teasing me.

I rolled my eyes as Thundercracker looked away. I decided to ignore Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I want to finish this book before my summer is over. Yvonne gave a smirk before her eyes were locked once again to her cell phone. Samuel and Mikaela were being… themselves while Bumblebee was giving someone a dark glare. I shivered when one of the twins blew in my ear. I turned to my right and glared at Sunstreaker, who was smirking. I gave a loud sigh.

"Didn't you just hear what I said? I want to read." I stated bluntly.

"We want to read too." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said in unison.

"Do you guys even understand German?" I asked.

"We haven't downloaded it yet." Sunstreaker admitted.

"Ist das nicht süß? Du bist wirklich ein Glückspilz! _**(Isn't that cute? You are one lucky girl!)"**_ Yvonne squealed as she clapped her hands together. _"_In der Position mit zwei gut aussehenden Männern, das ist bezaubernd. _**(Being in a position like that with two handsome men. It's too adorable!)"**_ She spoke in German.

"Das ist nicht bezaubernd... _**(It's not adorable…)"**_ I replied. _"_Sie möge beide Bumblebee, nicht mich Yvonne. I wette sie versuchen Bumblebee eifersüchtig zu machen, indem sie mich einspannen. Schau dir Bumblebee doch mal an...er gibt mir ständig böse Blicke…_** (They both like Bumblebee, not me, Yvonne. I bet they are trying to make Bumblebee jealous by doing this to me. Look at Bumblebee… He's giving me dark looks…)"**_ I motioned my head to Bumblebee.

"Ok, als Erstes: Das ist widerlich._** (Okay… First off, it's disgusting.)"**_ Thundercracker joined in the German language club. _"_Zweitens: Alle drei von ihnen sind Dummköpfe, also ignoriere sie._** (Second, the three of them are glitch heads so ignore them.)"**_ He continued.

Yvonne nudges Thundercracker on his upper arm. "Sei kein Spielverderber! Können deine roten Kontaktlinsen sehen, dass diese drei-du weißt schon._** (Don't be a spoil sport! Can your red contact lens see that those three are—you know—,)"**_ She winked a few times before smiling. Thundercracker replied by rolling his eyes away from Yvonne.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Samuel asked, sipping his soda.

"Nothing important," The three of us answered in unison and in English.

"You need to teach me how to speak German, Jen… I really need it." Mikaela said, flashing a glare to Yvonne before smiling at me.

Okay, what's wrong with those two?

I gave a nervous smile, "I'll love to teach you, Mikaela."

"We want to be taught to!" Sideswipe whined.

"You both can just download an application on the internet." I answered bluntly.

"Ouch! You got rejected!" Bumblebee laughed.

Mikaela rolled her eyes before laughing. "Hey, Jen. Do you want to go to the mall with me? There's this new shoe store that's just been open and they're having a fifty percent off sale. You coming?" She asked, getting up from her seat.

"Uh… Sure, c'mon Yvonne," I said, also getting up, swinging my backpack over my shoulder. And there's that look between Yvonne and Mikaela again. "At least it's better than here… You guys can spend time together and you won't be bothered by me. Have some nice guy time, Samuel, Thundercracker." I continued with a small smile.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pouted. "Okay…" They both gave a loud sigh. "See you later, sweetspark." They both kissed on each side of my cheek.

I sighed before wiping those kisses off with my sleeve.

"See you later Sam, we'll be done by five." Mikaela kissed Samuel's cheek before patting his shoulder and dragged me into the mall's entrance.

Good thing Burger King is beside the mall.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jen gave a loud yawn as she waited for Mikaela and Yvonne to look for some shoes, try on some shoes, and buy them. The blonde had been waiting for an hour in the same shoe store, the one Mikaela was just talking about. It was boring since none of the shoes interest her. She only needed a pair of comfortable shoes to run with when a Decepticon comes by and decided to give a little chase. She can't run, let alone walk in high heels, even if her life depended on it. Another yawn escapes her lips as she gave looks of boredom.

"What do you think, Jen? Pumps or flats?" Mikaela asked, sitting next to Jen.

"Uh… I don't even know what those are…" Jen sighed.

"Don't mind her stupid question, Jen." Yvonne sat at the empty seat next to Jen, offering two shoes. "What do you think? Pink? Or hot pink?" she asked.

"Yvonne…" Jen sighed out. "I don't even know what the differences between pink and hot pink… Only you can tell the difference between the two colors." She chuckled.

"Yeah, Yvonne… There's no difference." Mikaela smiled.

Yvonne smiled back. "Well then… I'll just buy both of them. They would both look so good on you, Jen." She offered.

"No thanks… Pink's not my look. I'm more of a… plain person." Jen laughed nervously.

"Nonsense! Let's go to the clothes store next!" Yvonne exclaimed, earning a groan from Jen.

An hour later, the three were sitting on a bench near the fountain. The three were wiped out, mostly Jen. She had to suffer the torture called shopping and the worst part is that Mikaela and Yvonne forced her to try on an uncountable dresses, tops, shorts, and even accessories. It was fun and all, but it was also exhausting. In the end, Jen only bought a new jacket while Yvonne and Mikaela bought a lot. That's gonna be hard to carry all the way back home.

"Can I just stay here for awhile? You can continue to shop if you girls want. I give up. I never knew looking pretty would be _this_ hard." Jen desperately sighed, waving her hands as she slumps down to the bench.

Yvonne stood up from the bench, hands on her hips. "We are going to make you look hot, even if I have to buy the whole mall!" She cheered, waving her credit card in the air as she flips her hair.

"Yeah… Way the go snobby…" Mikaela muttered, placing her chin on her palm.

"Who you calling snobby, American Girl? You're the one who bought that one summer collection." Yvonne argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mikaela scoffed as she stood up. "Well… you're the one who bought the whole entire summer collection." She retorted.

"At least I bought the cute ones! While you…ugh… bought the rags…" Yvonne smirked.

"Rags? Well then, you bought the cheap ones." Mikaela glared.

Jen face palmed. This is going to be a big cat-fight…

"Girls!" Jen shouted, going between Yvonne and Mikaela. "Look… why don't I just go to the smoothie parlor and buy us some strawberry smoothies, okay?" She patted both their shoulders before jogging to the parlor.

Mikaela huffed before glaring at Yvonne. "You're lucky Jen got in between us… or else I'll use these babies." She showed her fingernails.

Yvonne smiled before showing her fingernails too. "Well, I'm lucky that Jen steps inside otherwise… It'll be a shame if I have to use these on… _you_." She said with disgust.

Mikaela was about to retort back, but someone butted in their fight.

"Look what I found here! It's a double model wannabe." A red headed girl said with a smirk as she held a few shopping bags on her left hand and her right hand holding a Starbuck's coffee cup. Her dark shades covered her eyes as she and her friends stared at Mikaela and Yvonne with smugness.

"What do you want Frankie? I thought you were going out of the country." Mikaela placed her hand on her hip.

"I did." Frankie smiled, taking her expensive sunglasses off. "—to Germany… I had my nose done there. What do you think? It looks better huh?" She showed off her plastic surgery nose, looking up to the sky.

Yvonne smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly. "Well… I don't even know you, but your nose looks really fake sweetheart. Who did your nose? A newbie? I can clearly see your nose hair." she pointed out.

Frankie covered her nose. "Ah! My surgeon is the best! Isn't that right girls?" she asked.

Mandy and Kate nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong with your noses?" Mikaela asked to the two goons.

"We just got the same treatment as Frankie." Kate answered.

"To make things short, you two look weird." Mikaela stated. Frankie gave a loud snort. Mikaela fake gaped and cupped her ears. "What is that I hear? Is that the effect of the cheap nose surgery?" she mocked.

Frankie glared. "Oh yeah… where's the other wannabe? Jen? I thought she died in a plane accident!" she and her two lackeys laughed.

Mikaela's and Yvonne's looks darkened immediately.

Yvonne slammed her heel to the marbled floor. "Listen here you little bitch. You may be pretty, you may be rich, but there's one thing you don't have and that is a heart." She jabbed her manicured fingernail at Frankie's chest.

"And you know what? That dress you're wearing is cute." Mikaela smiled and grabbed the drink Frankie was drinking. "You know what will make it better? This," she splashed the drink on Frankie's short white dress. A dark brown coffee stain was seen on her white dress. The red head gasped loudly as her friends screamed. "Yeah… it looks so much better now." Mikaela gave the empty cup back and patted Frankie's shoulder.

"You-you… You're going to pay for this! And I mean it literally! This silk dress cost me four grand!" Frankie screamed.

"Yeah, just send it to the dry cleaners. They'll make it less horrible." Yvonne smirked. Frankie storms off with Mandy and Kate without looking back at Yvonne and Mikaela. Yvonne watched in amusement as the trio fakers were going to the department store, probably to buy some more clothes. "You know what, American Girl? You're okay…" She admitted, turning to Mikaela.

"You too, Yvonne… you're pretty okay too." Mikaela smirked, her arms crossed.

"But you're still my rival." Yvonne said.

"I can't agree more," Mikaela agreed.

Yvonne extended her arms for a girlfriend hug. Mikaela smiled before hugging the taller girl.

Jen smiled as she carries three strawberry smoothies. "I knew you two would get along. Here, let's celebrate with smoothies!" She grinned, handing Mikaela and Yvonne a smoothie.

Mikaela and Yvonne exchange glances before smirking to each other.

The frenemy relationship has begun.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have nothing to say ^^ So… as usual**

**Reviews are very appreciated! And please no flames ^^**

**R&R please! **


	49. Chapter 49: Silverstreak

**A/N: Tada! Chapter 49. Oh yeah there's a VERY IMPORTANT news at the other A/N. So hope you guys read it, it's about my OC. oh and thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts!**

**Yay! We made it to 1K+! *Applauses* Thank you so much guys! You make me so happy! *cries tear of joy***

SomeoneThatExists: **Thank you! :D**

SweetSpark22: **No, no it's not Jolt ^^**

Casamora: **Ah… really? Ups… I didn't know 'femme' is from French. I guess I should've check first at google translator.**

Scarecrowlovinggirl98: **Thank you! Awww X3**

Tash: **Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thank you ^^**

Guest: **XD It's alright.**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Sure thing! :D**

AfterShock35: **XD thanks. I think Hound hasn't made it to my story… yet.**

MiniAjax: **Thank you! XD**

AKATSUKILOVER73: **XD it's fine ^^ and thank you.**

Darkpoisonivy: **Thank you! :D**

Gemava: **Sides Time! :D**

Transformeranimefan: **Thank you!**

Luna Uchiha666: **Thanks ^^**

Bee4ever: **Thanks ^^**

Nightshadow101: **XD he would! XD I was too! you got it ;)**

Youllbeinmyheart1997: **They don't really like Bee XD it was a misunderstanding XD it's at chap 45 and thanks X3**

Galem: **Thanks ^^ and more drama :D**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **XD she totally deserve that coffee! Same here! :D**

Black Cat of Doom:** XD**

Guest: **I think so too**

ForgotMyName2Day: **XD Dunno! And another XD**

LunarNightDreamer: **Thank you so much!**

SJSGirl: **Yup! It is going to be interesting!**

DayDreamerDreaming247: **XD yup you're the first one! I wonder too… Let's see how far I would go :D**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**!This chap isn't beta-ed yet! It will be beta-ed later!**

**Special thanks to MiniAjax for translating the English to German**!

* * *

Chapter 49: Silverstreak

"_Do not interfere!" _

"_I'm a doctor. I am supposed to interfere."_

A small sigh escaped my lips as I remembered the time I interfered the talk between the Primes and Samuel. It has been three weeks since that day. Three long weeks, I have been haunted by horrible dreams of the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons for the AllSpark. Every night, I would be woken up by a different part of the war. In one of the dreams, I think I even spotted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with another Autobot, a female Autobot to be exact. In that dream, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker along with the female Autobot fought alongside each other like a team. I really want to find out more about this female Autobot…

But sadly, the scene changed to Megatron aiming his cannon to Optimus' helm. Not wanting to see Optimus' head get blasted off, even though I knew he survived, I woke up and Ironhide caught me. He was still discussing about operation Firestorm with Optimus and exactly at midnight, he found out that I was still awake. He looked through the window in my room and checked if there was any Decepticons in my room. It took me a half an hour to explain to him that it was just a nightmare.

Perhaps this is the way of the Primes to punish someone who interfere their conversation.

"Is something bothering your processor?" A deep voice asked, startling me.

I spun around and found the Autobots' SIC and most trusted officer. I placed a hand over my chest, my heartbeat steadying down to its normal beat as I exhaled a deep sigh of relief. The black and white mech chuckled lightly, blue optics dimming slightly.

"I apologize for startling you, youngling." Prowl apologized as he stared down, electric blue optics gleaming brightly. He kneeled down to my level and offered a ride on his hand—I mean servo. I smiled a bit and carefully climb up. He brought me up to sit on his shoulder so he could still type something in his data-pad. I stared down to the floor and paled. I'm still not used to sitting up in a high place and Prowl is one of the tallest mech around base. His frame shook a little as he chuckled once more. "Do not worry, Jennifer. I would not let you fall." He continued.

I gave a smile, "I know you won't," I replied, but I was still trying to find something to cling on. It's not that I don't trust him or anything, but I'm a bit afraid of heights. "Where are we going?" I asked aloud.

"To my office," Prowl replied calmly as I saw him write something to his data-pad in Cybertronian maybe? I raised an eyebrow. Why did Prowl want me to go with him to his office? I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything wrong. He must have seen my confused look and chuckled lightly. I stared at the side of his helm with a frown. "It is not about what you have done. It is about something else I want to talk about because it concerns you, Jennifer." He said with a stern voice.

Another confused look showed up to my face. "'Something that concerns me'? I don't have any health problems, Ratchet made sure of that." I said confusedly.

Prowl vented as the doors to his office slides open. "It may also concern your health, Jennifer." He said, placing me down to his large desk. I sometimes wonder, where on Earth did they find any furniture that HUGE? I shrugged the question away from my mind to focus on Prowl. I sat down on his desk on a cross-legged position. The SIC also sat down on his huge chair. Again, where did they get those? "As I said before, I want to discuss about your 'recharging problems'." He placed his elbows on the desk and servos in front of his mouth.

I tilted my head, trying to act dumb. I don't want him to worry. "What do you mean? I don't have any 'recharging problems'." I replied, trying to convince him.

Prowl let out a small vent, his door-wings dropped. That cannot be a good sign. "Jennifer… I know that you are lying," His electric blue eyes now staring into mine. I let out a defeat sigh, my shoulder slumps down in disappointment. "I receive a report from Ironhide saying that you woke up at the middle of the night, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes…" I admitted with a long sigh.

Prowl nodded, "I see and Ironhide also says since that day he caught you are awake, he has kept his scanners on high alert and he found you always waking up either between midnight to three in the morning, correct?" he asked again.

I nodded lazily, "Yes… you're correct."

"May I ask what you are dreaming about?" Prowl questioned.

I hesitated for a moment, "Well… If I tell you about it, would you keep it as a secret between us two?" I said pointing to him and to myself a few times while staring into his blue optics. I saw him raised an optic ridge. "It's kind of… personal and I don't want anyone to know about this… not even Optimus." I continued.

Prowl vented heavily, his optics dimming for a few seconds and it lights back up again. "Alright, I agree with your term, Jennifer… But I want the full story. Do you agree with my term?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "I agree." I answered with a small smile.

"You may start, my audio receptors are listening." Prowl said, leaning back on his chair.

I took a deep breath before starting. "The dreams began to haunt me ever since we came back from Egypt. I think it was because I interrupted the conversation between Samuel and the Primes. They look pretty pissed off when I suddenly appeared." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. I paused for a moment to see Prowl's reaction. His expression was serious, like he was listening to every word I'm saying. I cleared my throat and continued, "Well… Since that day, I've been having these… nightmares about a war, your war to be precise."

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "'Our war'? The war for the AllSpark?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes… Your war, but what I have in my dreams are the part where you guys were still at… uh—Cybertron." A small frown appeared as I know Cybertron is a sensitive word for the Autobots. Well, I mean—it was their home planet. Prowl didn't respond to my answer, so I continue on with my story. "I saw the Autobots and Decepticons fought each other and every single night, I dreamt about a different part of the war." I explained.

Prowl gave a nod, "Ah… so these vision that you are having—the fall of Cybertron—are the nightmares?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, if that is what you call it…" I agreed with a nervous tone. We both stayed quiet for a few minutes. The ticking sounds from the clock were the only thing that we hear for the past few minutes. A small sigh escaped my lips as I ran my fingers through my hair. Then, I remembered something…The female Autobot who was with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Maybe, Prowl knows about her. "Prowl? Can I ask you one question?" I lifted my head.

The SIC's optics stared at me, "What do you want to ask, youngling?"

"Do you know any femme?" I asked.

"There are a lot of femmes in Cybertron, Jennifer." Prowl stated.

I gave a short laugh. I should be more specific. "Yes, I know that…" I chuckled and Prowl joined in before I stopped. "What I meant was… Do you know any femme who's close to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? I saw her in one of my dreams. She was fighting alongside with the twins at some town, I think? The battle took place at a somewhat a street with a giant structural building, the tallest and biggest one there…" I explained, trying to narrow the result out for Prowl.

"Tyger Pax…" Prowl murmured, but that reached my ears. Tyger Pax, huh? What an interesting name for a city. The SIC's optics dimmed for a minute and it shined brightly once more. A smile appeared on his lips as he looks down at me. "Ah… I remember now. I have sent Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Silverstreak to Tyger Pax to scout the area. The three of them were ambushed by the Decepticons, but they manage to hold them all off until backup came." He chuckled.

I looked at Prowl, amazed. "Wow…" I gawked, even though I didn't see it in real live. I heard him chuckle as he saw me gawking and with a 'wow' expression. I come back to reality after a few seconds. I shook my head and grinned sheepishly, but it was soon replaced by a confused frown. "Prowl… Who's Silverstreak?" I asked curiously.

Prowl vented and soon smiled. "Maybe, you should ask Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for that question." he said and I nodded. The black and white mech offered a servo for me to climb on. I climb on his black servo and gently, he placed me down to the floor. "You are dismissed." He said.

I smiled up at him. "Promise to keep everything we talked about as a secret?" I asked before walking out of his office.

Prowl placed a servo over his chest plates. "You have my word, Jennifer." He said.

I nodded and walked towards the large double doors and suddenly, there was a banging sound coming from outside. I stopped on my tracks as Prowl lifted his helm up to stare at the large double doors. After a few seconds of banging the large door, it suddenly stopped.

"'Ey, Prowler!" I face-palmed. It was Skids and when there's Skids around, Mudflap is around too. "We want ta ask 'ya somethin'!" The small green Autobot shouted as he enters the office with his twin.

Prowl let out a heavy vent before standing up. "What is it that you twins want? Can you not see that I am busy?" he asked.

Mudflap exchange gaze from Prowl to me. A mischievous grin appeared on his facial plates. "Well lookie 'ere Skids! It's Blondie! 'Ey Blondie! How've 'ya been?" the red mech asked.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Uh… Hello Mudflap. Hello Skids. I have been well, thank you for asking." I answered, bowing my head a little.

"'Ya hear that 'Flap? She ain't a wuss like Leo!" Skids shouted.

Prowl glared at the young pair of twins and quickly lifted me up to his desk. "Do not bother her. Now tell me what you want to ask so you two can leave my office as quickly as possible." He said firmly.

"OK then," Mudflap and Skids said in unison. I tucked a loose strand of my blonde hair behind my ear to hear what the twins want to ask. "If a Smurf get strangled… What color do they changed to?" They asked without a single sentence of their 'gangster' talk.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow confusedly with a frown. I turned to Prowl with a confused look. "Do you know what the answer is, Prowl?" I asked.

Mudflap and Skids suddenly ran out of Prowl's office, leaving me behind with the SIC again. I scratched the back of my head. I know, I scratched a lot today, but this was really confusing. I rewind the question. What color does a Smurf changed into after they got strangled? My guess would be purple? Or red? Ugh, my head hurts.

"Hey? Prowl? Do you have the answer—" I turned around and Prowl suddenly slammed his helm to his desk. "Oh gosh! Prowl! Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Logic does not compute." Prowl murmured as I lowered my ears to hear what he was saying.

I think this is the first time I've seen Prowl 'glitched'.

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and scroll down to find Ratchet's number. I pressed the call button and waited for him to answer my call. Finally, after a few rings, he picks the phone up.

"_Yes, Jen? What is the matter? I have put this on an open comm. link, everyone is on this line."_ Ratchet said with his gruff voice.

"Uh…" I glanced over to Prowl and sighed, placed one hand on my hip. "Ratchet, please come to Prowl's office?" I said, unsure.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"He _glitched_? After what Mudflap and Skids ask about _that_?" Ratchet asked with a hint of amusement as he began to reboot Prowl's system.

I sighed, but nodded. "Yes… Even I don't know the answer…" I said as I made myself comfortable at a table, near Ratchet's tools.

"Hah!" Leo snorted from the human's med bay area. I glanced over to him with a smile. It's been three weeks since I last saw him. "That's an easy question! The Smurf turns blue! You know because if we get strangled, we turn either purple or blue and since Smurfs are blue they turn to blue! Get it?" he burst out laughing.

The Autobots and humans—including me—were silent, except for Leo. I cleared my throat by accidentally coughing. "We don't get it, Leo…" I said with a small smile.

Leo's laughter dies down and ended with a cough, "Uh… tough crowd…" He whistled. "I'm losing my humor! Ugh! I blame your Director for that… I can't believe he kept me lock in that room for THREE WEEKS!" He ranted.

The soldiers agreed on Leo's ranting, even the Autobots agreed.

"Hot damn!" I heard someone shouted from below. I slowly crawled to the edge, shaking as the edge was getting closer. The table was as tall as Prowl's table! I gulped as I laid on my front, taking a peek to see who cursed. It was my friend, Yvonne. She was fanning herself with her hand. She had on a big hat and thick sunglasses on. She wore a white sundress with white tall heels and she was also carrying a bag. I raised an eyebrow, where is she going? "Jen! Yohoo~ what are you doing way over there?" She whistled.

"Uh… Watching Ratchet rebooting Prowl?" I answered, unsurely. Yvonne nodded and Leo began to give whistles at Yvonne, who walked towards the table, I'm lying on. I saw Yvonne glared at Leo. "What are you wearing those? I know the weather at Diego Garcia is very… sunny, but why are you wearing that dress Brook bought you?" I asked, shouting a little so my voice would reach Yvonne.

I saw Yvonne smirked. This isn't good. When she smirks, she's planning something. "I'm taking you to the mall of course!" she grinned.

I groaned. "We went to the mall yesterday… I don't want too." I sighed. It's true. I hate shopping for clothes, shoes, or anything else, except for books. That is the only thing I like about shopping. "I don't need anything." I added.

"But you need a new swimwear!" Yvonne cupped her mouth.

Swimwear? Oh no… not the… I shuddered at the thought of the b-word. Yes, the b-word… I know you all know about what's the continuation of the b-word. I'll give you a hint. It's a two piece. Female wears it to go swimming and it's very reviling. Can you guys guess it? I bet you all know the answer.

"I'm taking you to go bikini shopping!" Yvonne cheered happily as she winked at my direction, but Leo took that the other way around. From the look on his face, he thought Yvonne winked at him. I don't even know how Leo thinks that Yvonne winked at him, there was a huge gap between where Leo and I laid, looks like he's desperate to get out of that bed.

I hung my head low and laughed nervously. I'm sure that I saw Barricade cringed a little. "I don't want to go shopping for… a new swimwear…" I said, trying not to sound afraid.

Yvonne crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at me**. "**Hey, wir gehen in ein paar Stunden raus zu dem neuen Wasserpark. Also schieb deinen Hintern sofort hier runter! **(****Hey! We're going out to the new waterpark in just a few hours! So get your butt down here this instant!)"** she shouted in Germany.

"Nein,** (No,)"** I argued. **"**Ich wollte nicht mit zum Wasserpark gehen.** (I refused to go to the waterpark.)"** I continued, throwing Yvonne a straight look.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "What are you two talking about?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Nothing," I answered as I turned to him and I turn my gaze back to Yvonne. **"**Zum Wasserpark zu gehen ist teuer...warum geht ihr nicht zum See? **(****Going to the waterpark is expensive… why don't you just go to the lake?)"** I asked, switching my language to Germany.

"Pfff! Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht zwischen ekligen, schleimigen Fischen schwimmen! **(****Psssh! I'm not going to swim with those slimy disgusting Pisces!)"** Yvonne waved her hand in front of her face, making a disgusted look. "Ist eh egal, solange ich dabei bin, ich kann alles bezahlen. Außerdem würden sie uns einen großen Rabatt gegeben, wenn wir in einer großen Gruppe kämen. **(****Anyways, not while I'm around, I can pay it all off! Besides, they gave a really big discount if we go in one big group!)" **She chirped happily.

"Als große Gruppe? Heißt das... **(****On big group? That means…)"** I trailed off, glancing at Barricade, who was staring at me with his crimson optics. He was probably trying to translate the conversation we were having.

"Jap! Die Autobots kommen auch mit. Ist das nicht toll?! **(****Yup! The Autobots are tagging along with us! Isn't that great?!)"** Yvonne squealed happily. "Natürlich, sie haben alle zugestimmt.** (****Of course, they all agreed to go along.)"** She smirked.

"Dude! English! English please! I'm getting dizzy!" Leo screamed loudly, covering his ear and he closed his eyes tightly.

Yvonne giggled as I gave a deep sigh. "My last answer… Not going on b-word shopping with you or Mikaela or the other female Autobots." I said with a bored look, hoping Yvonne would give up.

"B-word?" Leo asked, confusedly.

I sighed again, "Yes… the b-word." I repeated.

Yvonne smirked and I don't like it one bit. "Oh… You mean… BIKINI! Bikini! Bikini! Bikini!" She chanted over and over, making everyone and everybot turned to her.

I face-palmed. Yeah… that's the word that I hate.

"Yvonne…" I groaned as I ran my hand down my face. My friend kept on chanting that awful b-word over and over… and I think she already reached a hundred or so. "Yvonne! Stop okay? You know I despise that word…" I grunted.

Another smirk was seen on Yvonne's lips. "If I stop, would you go to the waterpark?" she asked sweetly.

"No—," I wasn't even finish when Yvonne began to chant the b-word over and over once more. I let out a heavy sigh before turning to glare at Ratchet, who was chuckling. "Ugh… Yvonne… Please… Alright! I will go, but I refuse to wear those… things." I shuddered.

"Yay! Happy dance!" Yvonne cheered, doing a little happy dance.

I shook my head and saw Barricade walking towards me. "I do not approve you to wear those… things." He said with a hiss. See? He agrees with me.

"Don't worry, Barricade… I also don't approve." I said, patting his servo. I climb on his servo and he brought me down. "Thank you Barricade." I thanked and began to walk towards Yvonne, who was still doing her happy dance.

"Let's get this over…" I sighed heavily.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The warm summer breeze and the bright shining sun were a perfect combination to stay under the shadow of a large umbrella. I know it's rather boring to just sit around and read while your friends played with each other in the swimming pool or go on water slides, but for me… I rather stay under this umbrella. I wore a grey t-shirt, dark cargo pants, and a pair of black flip flops—I only wear those when the weather is over the thermometer. My hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Other than the umbrella, I wore a lot of sunscreen to protect my skin from the sun. I don't want my skin cells to be destroyed…

"Catch-me-if-you-can-you-slaggers!" A fast blur went pass by where I was sitting and luckily, the water splashed a few feet away from where I was seated. I gave a sigh. Blurr really loves swimming than any other Autobot.

Yes, I've seen all the Autobots' holoforms on how they react to the pool of water. To my surprise, Ironhide and Ratchet didn't really like swimming, but sadly, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pushed them in. I feel really bad for those two grumpy Autobots and for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The CMO and the Weapon Specialist aren't going to let the Stingray twins off the hook anytime soon.

Elita-One, Chromia, Moonracer, and Arcee are having a lot of fun. Well, they were splashing each other with water and the males—not the Autobots—are giving whistles and let me tell you, their sparkmates and soon-to-be-sparkmates—weren't really pleased. Anyways, away from that topic, the rest of the Autobots are either enjoying the water rides, relaxing in the swimming pool, or did a little swim.

"CANNON BALL!" I heard Leo screamed and looked away from him as he created a huge splash. The water splashed over towards me and I got hit a little. I glared at him as he pops his head out from the water. Lucky him, my book didn't get wet. "Wow! Best cannon ball ever! High five!" he shouted and high-fived with Samuel and Bumblebee.

I couldn't help but chuckle. My family along with Robert, Samuel, Leo, and Mikaela were invited to the waterpark by Yvonne. Sarah and Annabelle were at the water playgrounds. I'm ashamed of myself because Annabelle is already a good swimmer at a young age. Yeah, laugh all you want. I still can't swim and I'm almost twenty years old.

"Question: You are not swimming like the others?" I almost forgot Soundwave was sitting beside me.

I shook my head, "I rather stay under here and not out there, destroying skin cells." I said, getting back to my reading.

"Statement: I agree." Soundwave nodded. The waterpark doesn't allow pets to get in. The Communication Commander wasn't too pleased with that rule, but he complied. He left his cassettes in his alt-mode and switched on the air conditioner so they don't get heated up. The both of us saw Leo did another cannon ball. Sondwave didn't move a single muscle when he was splashed with water. I closed my eyes tightly as the water splashed my face. I wiped my eyes and glared at Leo once more. "Another question: does he have to do that?" The former Decepticon asked.

I nodded with an irritated look. "No… He can do that elsewhere." I answered, wiping my face with my towel. Soundwave gave a nod before glancing back at the others. I saw Mirage was hanging out with Prowl and Ultra Magnus at the bar. Hot Rod was flirting with some girls and I can't seem to find where Wheeljack and Perceptor are—wait, there they are… experimenting on the water. Well, at least they're having fun. "Why aren't you out there Soundwave? There are some girls coming this way, I think they're going to ask you to join them." I smiled.

Soundwave turned to face me and sighed, running his fingers through his dark blue-almost black hair. "Answer: Not interested." He simple stated.

I laughed before patting his bare shoulder. "I guess that's a bit too late." I said and returned to my reading as Soudnwave was pulled away from the chair by a few girls. I snickered as they dragged him away, but Soundwave didn't respond. He flashed me a look, but I can't exactly look at his expression because of his thick sunglasses. I waved my hand slowly with a nervous smile. "Good luck, Soundwave… you're going to need it…" I murmured.

I heard a soft thud beside me. I glance over to my side and saw someone was sitting on the empty seat—the seat where Soundwave previously sat.

"Ah… Barricade," I nodded my head. I thought it was someone else. "What are you doing here? I thought you were swimming with the others?" I asked curiously while keeping my eyes glued on my reading.

Barricade sighed, "I got tired." He said.

I gave a nod, "By chasing Blurr? Or the twins?" I asked with a small smirk, narrowing my eyes to the officer sitting next to me.

Barricade glared, "Ceh… They're not worthy of my time." he answered, his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze turned away. I chuckled and continue on my reading. "Why aren't you playing like all the other humans?" he suddenly asked.

I stopped reading and turned to face his stern and monotone look. "I rather stay here then go out there." I said, referring to swimming out in daylight. Huh, in times like this, I feel like a vampire.

"I see…" Barricade says, glancing at the large pool in front of us. I also glanced over to the front as I heard laughter from Yvonne and Mikaela, not fun laughter, but somewhat fake laughter. "What the pit are they doing with that ball?" the former Decepticon asked, lowering his sunglasses.

"I think they're going to play a little friendly game of water ball." I said, smiling.

Yvonne suddenly turned to me, waving her hands up in the air as she held the beach ball on her other hand. "Jen! C'mon and join us! You can be in our team!" She shouted. 'Team' revering too: herself, Blurr, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Thundercracker, and Smokescreen. Mikaela's teammates are Samuel, Leo, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Hot Rod. "And then we can beat Mikaela's butt!" she cheered with her fist pumped up in the air.

"No thanks… I rather not," I declined with a nervous smile. "I want to finish my book." I continued.

"Too bad…" Yvonne sighed. "Prepare to get your butt served, American Girl!" She tossed the ball to Mikaela, who passed it on to Bumblebee and he hits the ball to the opponent's side.

"You're just stalling." Barricade suddenly stated.

"What?" I ask as I turn to him.

Barricade gave a sigh as he turn to me, "You're just stalling… am I correct?" He hung his head a bit low to show his crimson eyes without lowering his glasses. I looked away and cleared my throat. He got me there. I heard him sighed. "Let me guess… You can't swim." He said with a straight tone.

I cringed. "Uh… Well…" I tried to come up with something, but somehow I failed do so. Barricade eyed me carefully as I tucked my loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You're right… I can't swim…" I admitted with a deep sigh.

"I thought all humans float?" Barricade said to himself with a confuse tone. He shook his head. "You seriously can't swim? I thought you have swimming lessons in your learning facility?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, we do have swimming lessons…" I paused and glance over to Barricade, who was waiting for my continuation. "But I kind of skipped on all of the lessons… saying that I have… a condition." I sighed, placing my chin on my palm.

"A condition?" Barricade asked, confused.

"I have Aquaphoebia…" I admitted.

"The fear of drowning?" Barricade concluded with an eyebrow raised. I nodded shamefully. I'm really embarrassed now. I looked away to hide my blush. "Why?" The holoform asked.

I turned to him as I covered my face with my hands. "I don't know…" I mumbled in my hand, but I bet Barricade can hear me. "When I was young—about seven—my Mom and Dad took Emily and I to the Tranquility swimming pool. Mom was sunbathing while Dad was sitting right next to her. Then, Emily and I were left alone to play in the swimming pool. Emily told me myth… The myth of the Pool Monster! She says when you jumped into the water and then, the monster will drag you down to drown and then eat you when you're unconscious from the lack of air! I didn't believe her, so I jumped in… But as soon as I jumped in…, I got dragged down! I saw the face and the monster had floating black hair around! I was so terrified and after being in the water for about a minute or so, Emily helped me out… So... uh… have been afraid ever since…" I told him my story with a pout.

Barricade didn't reply quickly, but stared at me with his crimson optics for a few seconds. "And you believe that story?" he asked and I nodded. He rubbed his temples, sighing. "Jen… There are no such things as a 'Pool Monster'… the only monster in the pool are Ironhide playing ball with the twins." he said, pointing to Ironhide and the twins.

I smiled a little before frowning back. "But I saw it with my own eyes! It's true!" I argued, trying to defend my theory.

Barricade ran his hand down his face before turning to me again. "Jen… I told you before… it doesn't exist. I confirmed it myself… I went swimming an hour ago and didn't find this 'Pool Monster'." He said with a stern tone. I refused to believe him. I mean, I saw the monster with my own eyes! Why can't he believe me? I'm not lying to him! Barricade suddenly stood up, lifting his shirt up. I looked away, giving him some privacy. I felt someone offering their hand for me. I glance back and saw that it was Barricade. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he shot me a look.

"What?" I asked, looking at his offering hand.

Barricade sighed, "I'm going to teach you how to swim and help you concur your fear." He said, his hand still waiting for my hand.

I hesitated. I don't want to face that Pool Monster again…

"Jen, I promise you, you will never drown." Barricade said, trying to convinced me.

I thought for a moment before looking up, "Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." Barricade nodded with a small smile. I sighed and placed my book down. I took off my cargo pants and my t-shirt. I have a speedo swimming top and the shorts too. It's less revealing and Barricade seems to approve. "Now follow me, I'll teach you at a less crowded place." He said, guiding me.

I nodded stiffly. Barricade kept on dragging me and finally we reached our destination.

"We're here." Barricade said and stopped on his tracks, making me halt as well. I leaned over to my left to see where 'here' is, but my view was suddenly blocked by Barricade himself. I raised an eyebrow at him confusedly. I yelped in surprise as he quickly lifted me up with easy, bridal style. He ignored my complains and in a flash, he threw me into the pool! The nerve of that police officer!

"Barricade! Help! I can't swim!" I coughed out the chlorine water.

I heard Barricade sighed heavily, "Jen. Stand up. It's only two feet deep." He stated.

I stopped squirming and quickly stood up with an embarrass smile. "Uh… I knew that?" I coughed as a few kids began to point their fingers at me while they laugh. I covered my face to hide my blush as I climb out of the pool.

Barricade shook his head. "We have a long way to go…" He sighed, pushing his sunglasses up.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"—I said breathe!" Barricade pulled my head out of the water. I coughed up some water as I took off my goggles to wipe the water off my face with my hands. Barricade has taught me on how to swim for the pass thirty minutes now, judging from my G-shock waterproof watch. I saw him rubbing his temples as he placed his other hand on his hip. "Youngling… You need to breathe… You can't breathe underwater." He pointed out the obvious.

I glared at him as I took off my goggles. "I know that… my head just felt heavy…" I tried to come up with an excuse.

"That's because you've been holding your breath!" Barricade scolded and I shrunk down.

"Signorina? Funzionario Cade? What are you two doing?" A voice with an Italian accent asked from behind us.

"Teaching her how to swim…" Barricade replied with a smirk.

"Vedo (I see)," Mirage nodded his head, a hand on his chin. He suddenly jumped into the kiddy pool and face –palmed, not another Autobot teaching on how to swim! One Barricade is enough! I don't need a Mirage to be my other coach! "You need to be more gentle 'Cade. Humans are fragile, especially the femmes." He said.

I don't know if I should thank him or I should feel offended.

"Gee thanks Mirage…" I mumbled under my breath as I placed my goggles back on.

"You're welcome." Mirage smiled as he patted my shoulder. "How much have you learn from 'Cade?" he asked, flashing glances from Barricade to me.

"Nothing except holding my breath underwater." I replied, sitting down at the shallow pool.

"She attempt to breathe underwater," Barricade retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. He sat right next to me with one of his knees bent to he could lean his arm over.

"Ah… I know how to solve this problem." Mirage stated and climbed up to grab something. I raised an eyebrow and face-palmed as I saw what he brought back. I can't believe he brought back a giraffe floaty ring. He placed the floaty on my head. "There… problem solved." He smiled happily.

"That… doesn't really solve her fear of drowning, but it sort of did…" Barricade nodded his head with an amused smirk.

"Really funny…" I removed the swimming float after some kids decided to laugh at me again. I placed the squeaking giraffe float away from the water. "I appreciate what you two are doing, but I think I'm not going to learn how to swim anytime soon." I said standing up.

"I'm not going to give up just because you're giving up." Barricade let out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe I wasn't meant for aquatic sports." I grinned sheepishly, standing up.

"Hey! Jen!" I heard Dad shouted from somewhere. Barricade, Mirage, and I glanced around to find him and I spotted a tint of dark blue from the corner of my eyes. The three of us walked away from the kiddy pool towards the lazy pool. I almost laugh as I spotted almost all the Autobots chilling out at the pool. I didn't see Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mudflap, Skids, and Breakaway. Huh, maybe they're somewhere close. "How's about you join us? Grab a float and jump in!" Dad yelled excitedly.

"I think it's such a—," I wasn't even finish with my sentence.

"—good idea," Mirage cuts in. I stared at him in disbelief. I gave him an 'are-you-crazy' look. Barricade seemed puzzled for a moment, before smirking. "Don't you think it's a good idea, 'Cade?" The Italian holoform asked.

Barricade nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is Mirage." I also gave him the same look. He leaned closer to me, just close enough to whisper something into my ear. "Come now, Jen. This will be a good exercise for you, you won't drown here. It's only five feet deep and there's a lot of lifeguards floating around." he smirked.

"Lifeguards? There aren't any lifeguards around here!" I whispered back, looking worried.

Mirage rolled his eyes, "Primus…" he muttered. He tossed in three floats and jumped in along with Barricade. I was the only one standing. I hesitated for a moment, staring at the water as if it was mocking me. Finally I slowly steps in carefully to the float. I sighed in relief as I didn't drown. "See, Signorina? It is not that bad isn't it?" He asked.

"I guess…" I grumble under my breath.

Suddenly, Breakaway's holoform falls over from the bridge above us, creating a huge splash and a big wave. I yelped in surprised and gripped on the handle of the float tightly. Breakaway popped his head out of the water, flipping his wet bangs off his face. Mikaela and Yvonne flinch as the water splashed to her face.

"Ugh! Breakaway!" Mikaela and Yvonne whined at the Autobot.

"Ups… Sorry girls…" Breakaway apologize with a sheepish grin. Then he turned to the bridge with a scowl and a glare. "Frag you twins! I'm going to get you two fraggers!" he cursed at the Chevy twins, who high-fived each other while laughing.

"Hah!" Ironhide laughed and smirked at Breakaway. The young Autobot seeker glared at the Weapon Specialist before smiling mischievously, but Ironhide didn't realize he was planning up to something. "You should've seen your own—FRAG!" He cursed loudly—loud enough so Dad had to close Annabelle's ears—as he fell into the water.

I stared at the scene. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker swam underneath Ironhide and then, they both tipped him over, creating another huge splash and wave. I shook my head. Both set of twins were laughing as hard as they can as Ironhide popped his head out of the water with a deep glare.

"Way ta go Sides an' Sunny!" Mudflap and Skids cheered from above.

"Unbelievable…" Samuel muttered as he face-palmed.

"You can say that again." Bumblebee sighed.

I gave a nervous laugh before someone tried to drag me down. I almost screamed—almost. "Barricade!" I shouted quietly.

Barricade gave a sigh. "Relax… If you just look in the water, you'll see the fragger, Sideswipe." I did as told and looked down hesitantly. I saw a blur of black and a shiver went down my spine. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker popped their heads out of the water and grinned at me, placing an elbow on my float. I sighed in relief, placing a hand on my chest. "Fraggers… You almost scared the life out of her." the ex-Decepticon said sternly.

Sideswipe gave a pout, putting both his elbows on the left side of my float. "Awwww c'mon Jen… It was just a joke." He blinked a few times, electric blue eyes shining. "You know we didn't mean to…"

"Signorina is afraid of drowning." Mirage stated as I nodded my head.

Sunstreaker turned to face me with a smirk, "Don't worry… We're lifeguards, your lifeguards."

Ratchet rolled his eyes, "Since we did you two get a job as lifeguards? For all I know, you two slag-heads are trying to make people drown." He spat.

"Language people! Language, please! Anna is here!" Robert shouted and grinned.

They all laugh or chuckle, except for me. I was still terrified with the little stunt Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled.

"C'mon sweetspark! You're not mad at us are you?" Sideswipe asked with a pout.

Bumblebee scoffed, "Leave her alone Sides." He said, glaring at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I sighed loudly, slumping down to the float, since half of my body was under water, except for my arms and head. "What's the matter Jen? Are you not feeling well?" The scout asked worriedly.

"She's just terrified that some 'Pool Monster' might drag her down." Barricade stated with a straight tone.

"Pool Monster?" They all ask in unison.

Barricade nodded, "Some _fairy tale_ her sibling told," He paused before continuing. "Emily told her that a 'Pool Monster' will drag you down to the bottom of the pool and eats you when you've passed out due to the lack of air. Jen didn't believe her sibling and she jumped into the pool—only to get drag down by the 'Pool Monster' who I presume is your sibling." He points a finger at my direction.

"I told you… the story is true!" I complained, turning my attention to Barricade.

"Well, have you seen this 'Pool Monster' before?" Barricade shot a question.

"Of course! I wouldn't tell you the story if I haven't seen it before!" I argued.

"What a bogus story," Mikaela said aloud.

Optimus nodded his head, "Mythical creatures do not exist. I have checked myself those creatures do not exist, Jen. Even what you Earthlings called 'Bigfoot' does not exist as well." He concluded.

I gave a sigh. I want to believe him, I do, but with the proof, I can't believe him.

"Oh~! Bigfoot so does exist!" Leo pointed a finger at Optimus, making the Autobot leader raised an eyebrow. "Ask Simmons! He also believed that Bigfoot exists! He has the hair and foot print to prove it!" He shouted.

"Ew!" Yvonne cried, giving a look to Leo. "Your friend collects hair? Bigfoot hair?! That's disgusting!"

I groaned as they started to argue.

What start as a swimming lesson, ends up to be a debate between Bigfoot is real or not.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Seatbelt on please,"_ Sideswipe announce from the radio. I nodded and buckled up. I leaned against the leather seat tiredly. Finally after spending the whole afternoon at the waterpark, we're finally going back to base. It was already late and Annabelle was already sleeping in Ironhide's hands. We all agreed to sleepover at the Diego Garcia's base, since it's the nearest place from the waterpark. I sighed, rubbing my temples. The smell of chlorine still stings my nose. _"Why so glum Sweetspark? Is it because we pulled that prank on you?"_ he asked.

I shook my head, looking out the window. "No Sideswipe. It's not about that…" I said.

The radio grunted, _"Is it because you still can't swim? Or because of that 'Pool Monster' story your sister told you? Because if it is, then I'll teach you how to swim! I'm an awesome teacher! And I can prove it to you that Monsters do not exist!"_ He blabbered out.

I laughed tiredly, "Thank you Sideswipe." I heard him chuckle form the radio as the steering wheel move on its own. There was a moment of silence between us. "So… How's Bumblebee?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"_Jen…"_ Sideswipe vented out heavily. I stared at the radio. _"How many times do I have to tell you? We don't like Bee! It was a misunderstanding! I swear! Sunny didn't mean to commits his feelings to him! It just kind of… slipped out of his mouth."_ He explained.

"Wirklich? **(****Really?)"** I said in Germany. I shook my head and translate, "Really?" I coughed.

"_Do you want me to prove it?"_ Sideswipe asked.

"How?" I asked back, curious. How can he prove he and Sunstreaker don't like Bumblebee?

I jumped a little as Sideswipe's holoform appeared out of nowhere, in front of me. The black haired Autobot smiled at me as his bright blue eyes somehow glowed in the darkness. I held my breath as he leaned his head closer to mine. Heh, looks like the lessons Barricade gave me was handy after all. I stared straight into his electric blue eyes as he stared into my tired blue eyes. Sideswipe stopped only a few millimeters away from my lips.

"Does this prove it?" He whispered.

"Not… exactly." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh well…" Sideswipe smirked as I raised an eyebrow. What's he up to now? My thoughts were cut off when a pair of warm lips brushed against mine. I blush a few shades of red as I covered my mouth while staring at Sideswipe. What the heck just happened? "Does this prove it?" he asked once more.

"What just happened?" I asked, blinking a few times.

Sideswipe laughed and patted my head. He leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, sweetspark." He said before his holoform disappeared.

I yawned. "Good night, Sides—," and then I blacked out, drifting into sleep.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_I woke up to metallic screams and a lot of explosions. My head was spinning as more explosions were heard near me. I shakily stood up, but quickly stumbled down as there was another explosion. A few Cybertronian—which I presume are the Autobots because of their bright blue optics—ran pass by me, their arm cannons pointed at the opposite direction. I know that this isn't going to end well. I followed the Autobots from behind, even though I have very tiny legs compared to them, I was able to keep up with the speed, well… most of them. _

"_A-ari exublika!" One of the Decepticons shouted as he narrowed his cannon at the Autobots._

_What the heck did that Decepticon just said? I backed away as a whole new Decepticon army charges towards the Autobots and I—even though this is a dream, it felt real. That's the signal for us to run. I ran along with the Autobots, feeling to anywhere. I spot a black mech with a lot of cannons attach to his shoulders and arms. The black Autobot snarled at the Decepticons as he narrowed his cannons at the enemy._

"_Fragging Eowhip!" That robotic voice sounds familiar. Who has a deep and gruff voice plus who likes to curse in the Autobots' force? Gee, my guess would be Ironhide. Who's your guess?_

"_Antorahook rr!" The Decepticon roared in unison, making my ears hurt._

_The battle begun between the Autobots and the Decepticons, but the Autobots were outnumbered. I followed the Autobots as they fall back. There was a feminine robot voice, shouting to her comrades. I spun around and found the female Autobot I was looking for! Wow… I stared up at her as she kept on shooting the Decepticons back, long enough for all of the Autobots to make an escape. She was tall! Compared to my small human body…_

"_Yrruh! Teg tuo fo ereh!" The femme shouted to her comrades._

"_Eisvertreak! Uoy deen ot teg tou fo ereh oot!" 'Ironhide' shouted too._

"_Ton tuohtiw Siders dna Streaker!" The femme, who will I now dub Silverstreak, shouted back to 'Ironhide'._

"_Eisverstreak!" Two Autobots shouted, who I presume are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came running towards Silverstreak and 'Ironhide'._

"_Kool tuo!" Silverstreak shouted as she fired at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's direction. The blast didn't hit the twins; instead it hit a Decepticon's square in the face, one word to describe it… ouch. I shook my head and glanced up to Silverstreak, who smiled at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I saw the twins smiled in return before fighting back. Silverstreak took cover near a building as Decepticons began to fire endlessly at the four. She peeked out to fire as well. "Slag ouy Eowhip!" she cursed._

_Seriously… what are these guys talking about? I can't even understand a single thing on what they're saying! Well, except for the cursing part… Ironhide and the others cursed way too much._

"_Eisverstreak! Kool tuo!" Sideswipe yelled as a Decepticon fired at her direction. Silverstreak rolled away from the sight and blasted the Decepticon. Sadly, the cannon on the Decepticon's hand were still fired up. The cannon narrowed to the top of the building and it fired at that direction. The large pieces of the building tumbled down. Silverstreak was below all of it, but she wasn't aware._

_My eyes widened in fear. "SILVERSTREAK!" I screamed. I want to warn her I really do, but this is just a dream and I can't do anything about it._

"_EISVERSTREAK!"_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sideswipe quietly drove back towards base. He smiled to himself as he saw Jen was still asleep peacefully. A frown soon appeared as he scowled, remembering that Jen was still unconvinced with their story. But the non-kiss should do the trick to convince her that the twins are interested in her and not in Bumblebee. The silver mech snapped back to reality when he heard soft mumbling from his passenger. He quickly turned on his holoform.

'_She's having a dream…'_ Sideswipe thought as he examined Jen's expression. _'A bad one at that…' _he thought again.

Jen suddenly woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Jen? Are you alright?" Sideswipe's voice seemed to startle the blonde. She jumped at the sound of his voice, looking terrified. Sideswipe's eyes widened. He frowned. What did she dreamed about that's making her jumpy at the sound of his voice? "Jen? Did you have a nightmare? It's alright… I'm here. Don't worry. Nothing will harm you, I promise." He cooed, trying to calm the shaking blonde.

"Si-Sideswipe…" Jen whispered.

"Shssssshhh… It's alright now…" Sideswipe shushed as he appeared on Jen's seat, letting her to sit on his lap. He gently patted Jen's head and rubbed her upper back to calm her down. The clueless mech immediately looked up to the web to find how to comfort a lady. He found one does everything that the guide tells him to do. Even though she wasn't exactly crying, she was terrified of something. It almost seems like crying. "Are you okay?" He asked after she stopped shaking.

"Y-Yeah… I'm okay… Thank you." Jen thanked, leaning against Sideswipe's chest.

Sideswipe smiled. Thank you internet.

After a minute or so, they kept that position in silence. Sideswipe played a soft lullaby from the radio so Jen could go back to recharge. Humans need their eight hours of recharge.

"Sideswipe?" Jen began, not looking up, her eyes getting heavier by the second.

"Hmmm?" Sideswipe responded, still patting her head.

"Who's Silverstreak?" Jen asked and falls asleep before Sideswipe could even respond.

Sideswipe's hand stopped patting Jen's head as it twitched a little. A frown appeared on his lips as his bright blue eyes darkened. He placed his hand on Jen's head as he rested his chin on her head.

"Silverstreak…" Sideswipe mumbled the name.

* * *

**A/N: I used my own ver. of the Cybertronian language, but don't worry, I think only this chapter has my version of the Cybertronian language. The first three are not mine! :D**

**And you guys think I forgot about Leo ;) **

**TRANSLATION!:**  
_a-ari exublika_: AllSpark located.  
_Fragging Eowhip_: (you guys know the word frag right?) Decepticons  
_Antorahook rr_: All hail Megatron!  
_Yrruh! Teg tuo fo ereh!:_ Hurry get out of here!  
_Eisvertreak! Uoy deen ot teg tou fo ereh oot!: _Silverstreak! You need to get out of here too!  
_Ton tuohtiw Siders dna Streaker!:_ Not without Siders and Streaker!  
_Eisverstreak:_ Silverstreak  
_Kool tuo!:_ Look out!  
_Slag ouy Eowhip!: _(you guys know the word slag) you Decepticons!  
_Eisverstreak Kool tuo!:_ Silverstreak look out!  
(If you guys pay close attention, the Cybertronian language are actually words in reverse) (The first three are from TF wikia)

**Special thanks to:  
SunnySidesFemmeFan, Carolina Angel25, Rebecca13787, BrokenScarlet, bubbahcakes, Psychotic Girl, Orlando Bloom's Wife, SweetSpark22, Iwriteallkindofanime, CuteSparkling, Lizzie Hopscotch, SomeoneThatExists, TheTerrorOfTheVoid, and Generalhyna  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Carolina Angel25, Rebecca13787, BrokenScarlet, Orlando Bloom's Wife, SweeSpark22, Iwriteallkindofanime, Skittlexninja, Lizzie Hopscotch, SomeoneThatExists, TheTerrorOfTheVoid, and Generalhyna  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!  
**I just realize… I want to make Jen a bit more of a believable character. Like she really belongs in the story, you know… blend in as if Bay puts her in the movies? I'm sure all authors want their OC to blend in the story to make the Fanfiction more alive, like it was a real live story. (I don't want her to be a Sue…) So any income on how I should develop my character?

If you guys want to tell me about someone else's (canon/non-canon) character, so they would not be too OOC or even OOC please tell me! ;D

Like my teacher always say: Think about your Readers!

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames!**

**R&R please!**


	50. Chapter 50: Xantium

**A/N: A new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! They make me warm and fuzzy inside X3**

**I've returned from my holiday! It was awesome! I get to go to Universal Studio with my sister and ride Transformer the Ride! It was SO AWESOME! :D It gave me a few ideas for this chap ;P**

KneelingAngel: **Thank you so much!**

Angel of Randomosity: **LOL thank you so much :D**

TFlov: **Thank you so much ^^**

Miss. Cade: **Singapore ^^. Here's an extra long one :D**

Guest: **On vacation at Singapore ^^. Oh no! XD**

Movielover123456: **here's the update ^^**

Darkpoisonivy: **Thank you :D**

SomeoneThatExists: **That's okay ^^. Yeah something is surprising :D**

AfterShock35: **Okay, I'll try with that ^^**

Bee4ever: **Thanks ^^**

Gemava: **that's a nice idea ^^**

Mistress Silver Moon: **Thanks ^^. Yeah, she's my OC**

Guest: **Thank you ^^. How about we see in this extra long chap? ^^ and yes, I am going to write till DOTM and maybe I'll write it till after DOTM.**

Autobot-Fangirl0203: **Thanks ^^**

Luna Uchiha666: **Thank you so much XD.**

Nightshadow101: **Yeah she must be ^^. Me too.**

Litening-strike-prime: **Awwwww :3 thank you so much!**

DayDreamerDreaming247: **XD maybe both? Thanks you ^^**

Psychotic Girl: **Thank you so much ^^**

Galem: **Well, let's find out in this chap ^^**

AKATSUKILOVER73: **Thank you so much!**

SJSGirl: **LOL**

Hellgirl-fan1: **Thanks ^^**

Ilikeanimeandmanga: **Yeah ^^**

**A really long chap for my lovely readers! :D **

**I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot!**

**There's a special character from now on ;D she belongs to my friend from fanfiction **

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet! It will be beta-ed later :D**

* * *

Chapter 50: Xantium

"_Who's Silverstreak?"_

Sideswipe's tongue clicked in anger as the pictures of Silverstreak came back into his processor. It was hard trying to keep the thoughts of the silver femme away. After the incident at Tyger Pax, the twins never can forgive the Decepticons for off-lining Silverstreak.

A deep sigh escape from Sideswipe's holoform. He ran his fingers through his hair before gripping the steering wheel and opening a private comm. link with his brother.

"Sunny… She _knows_…"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wake up, child."

A strong, yet gentle voice said. I groaned loudly as I found out my whole body was aching, probably because from all that swimming lessons with Barricade and Mirage. I haven't felt like this since high school's fitness test. And let me tell you, it didn't end very well for me. The next day after the fitness test, I didn't attend school because my whole body felt numb, like now.

"Get up, human!" Another voice shouted, but this time it was a grumpy one.

I groaned once more as I tried to open my eyes. Slowly and I mean slowly, I open my eyes, only to close them again as the bright light went into my eyes. I flinched and furrowed my eyebrows down, trying to adjust to the bright light. My hand slowly reached up above my eyes. I cracked open an eyelid and slowly sat up. Yeah, I'm being slow today.

My other hand pushed up the weight of my upper body as I sat up straight. I blinked a few times as I hung my head low while rubbing my temples. My left hand felt like something was stinging it. I raised my left hand to my face and there was sand on my palm. Sand? I don't remember sleeping on sands. I know that we went to the waterpark and there were no sands there. Then I slept in Sideswipe's alt-mode and there's no sand in his interior either. The NEST's hanger doesn't have any sand and of course, my room can't be this bright or sandy. I scratched the back of my head, using my right hand. How did I end up in the desert anyway? Unless… Oh no, they didn't—

They left me in the middle of the desert!

"Would you get up already?!" The second grumpy voice demanded.

I gave a low growl at him—it sounded like a 'him'. I mean, I know some people can't be patience, but really? This guy is really pushing me. I heard him the first time, there's no need to tell me twice. I slowly stood up as my knees were shaking. Finally, I stood up after a minute or two. The sunlight was still very bright. I looked around, scanning my surroundings. Where am I?

"Finally! You humans really take your time in waking up!" The grumpy one shouted at me.

I turn to the source of the voice and glared at him. "It's not my fault that I just found out my friends left me in the middle of the desert." I grumbled underneath my breath.

"My dear, your friends did not leave you." The first gentle voice said.

That caught my attention. "They didn't?" I asked at the gentle voice. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times before my eyes widened in shock. I finally realize that I was surrounded by six large silhouettes. My mouth hung open a little as I slowly spun around, observing the six silhouettes. "A-Again? W-What do you really want with me?" I stuttered.

"Hah! You act so tough a minute ago," The grumpy and mean Prime said as he laughed. "Humans are so pathetic." He commented.

I snorted after hearing his mean comment. "That is not nice." I pointed a finger at him. "Not all humans are pathetic you know…"

"So, are you saying that you are one of the pathetic ones?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

I blinked, realizing he was right. "Well—uh—yes—I mean no!" I answered, my face flushed red from embarrassment. "Can we just get to the point? Why did you summon me here again? And why did you give me those horrible dreams of your war? Is this the way how you punish someone after they interfere with your private conversation?" I questioned as I crossed my arms.

The grumpy one snorted, "Hah, humans like you and Samuel should be grateful about talking to us personally, not complain," He said, crossing his arms over his chest plates. He kneeled down as I backed away a few steps, keeping my eyes on this Prime. He may be a Prime, but he sounds like trouble to me. "If it makes you feel better, then yes, it is like a punishment from us." He said in his gruff voice.

I glared at him before taking a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"At ease, Brother," The first Prime said, calming the grumpy Prime. I stared up at the first Prime, who spoke first and a lot nicer than the second Prime who insulted me. "Dear child, we did not mean for you to suffer because of those vision we gave you. We want to give you a little head start as you humans say." He said calmly.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck tiredly, "Why me? Why can't you just give these visions to Samuel? You trust him more right? I mean, the last time I'm here, I was being yelled at by him." I said as I directed my hand to the grumpy Prime.

The grumpy Prime scoffed.

"Yes, you are right, we do trust Samuel more," A new voice said—the third Prime to be exact. The second one was the grumpy one. I don't know their names and they didn't even bother to introduce themselves. "But he has finished the task we have given him. Now it is your turn." And there was the forth one who continued for the third one.

I really have to get their names…

"There are plenty of humans on Earth you could use to be a messenger." I said, looking up to the first Prime. "Why do you need me for? I'm nothing but a normal _pathetic_ human who wants to be a doctor." I turned away from him and from all of the Primes, looking down to the sand underneath me.

"We observed your early life since when you were only a mere offspring till now," The fifth Primes said slowly. My eyebrows furrowed down and I bit my bottom lip. "You have had a hard life, human. You did not give up on your family, even though they have hurt you both physically and mentally. Most youngling would give up hope, but you didn't. We respect you for that." The fifth one continues.

"Now tell us, why have not you given up on your family?" The last and sixth Prime asked.

I thought for a moment. Then, something hit me, not literally of course. They're right. The Primes are right. Why didn't I given up hope in my family? I mean, for eighteen years of my life, I haven't experience any love coming from my real family. They forgot about me, they never cared for me, they never pay any attention to my needs, and they never even read me a goodnight story. My birth parents never cares for me, they only cares about Emily. I began to wonder. What was making me forgive them?

A small smile curled up to my lips as I found my answer. "Well… I guess it's because… everybody deserves a second chance. Even the really bad ones deserve another chance to correct themselves…right?" I asked to the Primes.

"What about Megatron? Does he deserve a second chance as well?" The fourth Prime asked.

"Uh…" I began to think again. Does Megatron deserve another chance to correct himself? This is a really tough one. "That really depends on him if he wants to…" I answered unsurely.

"Wise choice of words to answer," The sixth Prime commented.

"Then you also deserve a second chance to prove you are not a pathetic human," The grumpy one said with his gruff voice. I hold the urge to roll my eyes at his grumpy behavior. Instead of rolling my eyes at him, my tongue clicked in respond, making a 'tsk' sound. The grumpy Prime scowled at me. "What was that, Human?" He spat.

I looked up at him, feeling a little brave because the other Primes wouldn't let him hurt me. "I didn't say anything to you," I responded. I turned back to the first Prime and stared at him before placing one hand on my hip. "So… what do you want me to do?" I curiously asked.

"Xantium." The first Prime answered shortly.

I blinked and my expression went from curious to a straight look. "Pardon? What was that? Xantium?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Xantium," The first Prime repeated himself. "Deliver the word to the Autobots." He finishes the command.

A disbelief look came across my facial expression. I was expecting something else from the Primes. "Xantium? Is that _all_? You gave me visions—The Fall of Cybertron—for _this_? Only the word 'Xantium' and nothing else? I was actually expecting more… Like you would ask me to inveterate the Decepticons' base and kidnapped someone or finding a lost piece of the AllSpark or something…" I said, sounding confused and surprised.

"Those can be arranged," The grumpy one responded. I think he just smirked at me.

I gulped. "On second thought… I think I'll take the word 'Xantium' with me." I quickly responded as I cleared my throat nervously. It's not like I'm suggesting them to arrange that mission for me. I just thought they would give me more than just deliver one word. "So… I just tell them Xantium and they will understand?" I asked.

"Yes, now leave child, deliver our message to the Autobots."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

My eyes tightened as I heard beeping noises. I covered my ears with my pillow and ignored the beeping noises. That wasn't what I normally do, but I feeling very sore and tired from yesterday. And of course, the dream didn't help me to sleep peacefully. For three weeks, I've been haunted by the Primes and they just wanted to tell me to deliver the word 'Xantium' to the Autobots? I mean, they could've just given the word to me in day one. Looks like the Primes really do like torturing me.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Alright, alright already… I heard you," I said to my alarm clock. I can't believe I just talked to my alarm clock. I reached my arm out to shut the alarm clock from beeping. I pushed the button on top of the digital clock and slumps back down to my pillow. I think I'm going insane. After a few seconds of silence, there was another beeping sound. I quickly reached my arm out again, smacking the alarm clock. It never did stop beeping. I groaned. "Why won't it turn off?" I mumbled to my pillow.

"That's because you're smacking _me_," I heard a robotic voice said.

I quickly pushed myself up with my elbows, turning to the source. I rubbed my eyes to focus on the object. "What the…" I grabbed my black framed glasses and finally, my vision was focused. There was a huge metal bird perching on the edge of my bed. Its red optics glows brightly in my dark room. I almost screamed when I first saw it in front of my face, but cupped my mouth to hold the scream in my throat. "Laserbeak, you scared me…" I sighed in relief.

Laserbeak seemed to smirk at my reaction. "My apology, Jen… But Master wishes to speak with you personally." He said, stretching out his wings and it reached about two meters. Wow… Large wings.

I pushed the blanket off and tidied up my bed. "Why does he want to speak with me this early in the morning?" I asked as I glanced over to the digital clock. It reads seven pass three minutes. "Is there something wrong?" I glanced over to the bird.

"No, nothing's wrong with Master," Laserbeak said as he perched on top of the mirror of my dresser. I crouched down to grab my clothes for today and looked straight at Laserbeak's optics. "But he wants to know what's wrong with you." He finished.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong about me?" I repeated his question or more likely message from Soundwave. "Last time I've checked, smacking an alarm clock isn't wrong…" I stared at the metal bird.

"Smacking an _alarm clock_ isn't wrong, but smacking _me_ is wrong," Laserbeak retorted. Touché. He has a point there. I wouldn't have smacked him if he didn't make the same beeping noise like my alarm clock. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was acting strange when we arrive back at base. Sideswipe carried you to your quarters and left in a hurry. Usually when you fell in recharge somewhere other than your quarters, the twins will carry you back and stayed there, until one of us drags them out." He continues.

"Uh… What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"That was it, the twins left in a _hurry_. The twins will never leave in a hurry unless they pranked someone or they're mad." Laserbeak stated. I froze. I remember asking Sideswipe about who's Silverstreak. I think I might have upset them somehow. I turn around to stare at Laserbeak as he eyed me carefully from the top of my mirror. "Do you know what's wrong with those two glitch heads? And Master wants to know why you are acting strange for the pass three Earth weeks." He jumped down to the table of my dresser.

I coughed. "I think it's better if I answer Soundwave's questions in Prowl's office. I'll be there out in fifteen minutes, more or less. I just need to freshen up." I smiled nervously at Laserbeak as I went pass by him to go to the bathroom. I shut the bathroom door and let out a deep sigh. I placed my clothes on the hanger and do my daily bathroom routine. Shower, dry, put my clothes on, brush my teeth, dry my hair, brush my hair, and put my glasses on. I stepped out of the bathroom, looking a bit fresher than fifteen minutes ago. "Alright, Laserbeak, let's go to Prowl's office." I announced and he carefully perched on my shoulder.

Man… for a metal bird who can fly… he's _heavy_.

We walked towards Prowl's office—well, I was the one walking since Laserbeak perched on my shoulder. Finally, we've reached our destination and Soundwave was waiting for us in front of Prowl's office. He stared down at the two of us and raised his arm.

"Laserbeak: return." Soundwave commands and Laserbeak flew towards Soundwave and transformed. Laserbeak disappeared into Soundwave's bi-pedal mode. Okay, that sounded kind of wrong. Let's just say Laserbeak went back to his Master, okay? I looked up to Soundwave as he kneeled down and let me to climb on his servo. "Question: Why in Prowl's office?" he asked.

"Because he knows." I answered as Soundwave knocked on the double doors. The doors slide to the side, making a small hissing sound as it opened. The silver mech steps inside Prowl's office as Prowl glance up from his paperwork.

"Soundwave. Jennifer. Is there anything I can do for you two?" Prowl questioned, a stern look on his face plates.

"Answer: Yes, there is." Soundwave placed me down on Prowl's desk. The two Autobots stared down at me. How intimidating. I feel tiny under their stares now. Soundwave must have seen the discomfort I was showing under their stares. He turned his gaze to Prowl's blue optics. "Demand: Explanations." He stated as sternly as Prowl.

"What explanations would that be, Soundwave?" Prowl asked calmly.

"Explain: Misbehaving twins and Jennifer's condition." Soundwave demanded calmly.

Wow, they're both good at the stern and calm battle.

"Misbehaving twins and Jennifer's condition? I am fully aware of the twins' action for yesterday evening, but I am afraid there is nothing wrong with Jennifer's condition. She is perfectly fine as Ratchet says." Prowl stated, throwing me a glance.

"Prowl: Do not lie to me." Soundwave said in a threatening tone. "Soundwave: know something is off with her. Demands: answers." He continued.

Prowl vented heavily before glaring into Soundwave's optics. I gulped. This isn't going to end well. "Like I said Soundwave, nothing is wrong with the youngling. She is perfectly fine. Now if you will excuse me. I have some work to be done. You may leave, Soundwave." The Autobot SIC said, but it was more like an order.

Soundwave stared at Prowl for a few seconds, before replying. "Orders: disobeyed. Not leaving until get answers."

I gave a low whistle.

Prowl gave me a look, waiting for an approval and I just shrug. I nodded with a small smile, meaning he can tell Soundwave what really is going on in my mind. The Autobot SIC vented heavily before turning to face Soundwave, who was right in front of his face. I sat down, knowing this will be a long explanation. Prowl is one of the Autobots who likes to give a big, long, and –no offence—boring lectures or explanations.

"Soundwave, what you are about to hear are top classified information. I am afraid that your cassettes cannot hear what we are about to discuss." Prowl said.

"Ravage, Laserbeak, Frenzy, Rumble: eject." The four cassettes did as told and jumped out from Soundwave. "Orders: Wait outside and do not listen over our discussion." He firmly ordered.

"Aw, c'mon boss! 'Ya can't kick us out." Rumble complained.

"R-Rumble! W-We m-must fo-follow or-orders!" Frenzy stuttered, pulling Rumble away as he walked towards the large double door.

"See 'ya later sweetspark." Rumble winked at me. I waved at him along with Ravage, Laserbeak, and Frenzy a goodbye. "'Ya know where to find me! I'll be right outside!" He yelled before the doors closed.

Prowl rolled his optics as Soundwave stared at the door with a straight look. "Now, Soundwave," Prowl started and both Soundwave and I turned towards the SIC. "As I said before, what you are about to hear are top classified information, even Optimus himself does not know about this information. You are not permitted to discuss outside of this room. It is a secret between the three of us. If I ever hear your discuss about this outside, I will deal with your personally. Do I make myself clear?" He flashed Soundwave a glare.

I chuckled nervously. "Prowl… I think Soundwave is one of the best mechs around here who could keep a secret." I scratched the back of my head.

"Very well," Prowl took a deep breath before starting to explain. "Jennifer has been having visions about the Fall of Cybertron ever since we have return from Egypt. The cause of her seeing our war was because she interfere the conversation between the Primes and Samuel. She believes that she has been cursed because of that." He vented deeply as I grinned sheepishly at Soundwave.

"She has also been restless, waking up at the time from midnight to three in the morning. After I receive words from Ironhide, I talked to Jennifer and she told me the story. I have promised her that I would keep this as a secret between us, but now, it looks like you have to keep this as a secret as well, Soundwave." Prowl finishes with a heavy vent, his door-wings dropping.

Huh… looks like I'm wrong. It only took him about five minutes to explain everything to Soundwave. I'm surprised he didn't go wide and long with words, he must have been frustrated lately…

Soundwave was quiet. He seemed to be processing everything at the moment. "Question: Why have you not told Optimus?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well… I tend to keep my dream as a secret, but I bumped into Prowl. So I had to tell him my story." I smiled.

"I'm _honored_." Prowl replied sarcastically and I giggled.

"No offence, Prowl." I smiled.

"None is taken, youngling." He replied calmly. "Soundwave, do you agree to keep this as a secret between the three of us? No other Autobot or human are permitted to know, not even Optimus or Major Lennox." He raised an optic ridge at Soundwave.

"Conclude: you have my word." Soundwave bowed down his helm and a servo was placed on his chest.

Hmmm… code of honor.

Prowl nodded his helm, "Now, is that all?" he questioned.

I shook my head, no.

"What is wrong, Jennifer?" Prowl asked concernedly.

I took a deep breath before looking up to his blue optics. "Well… you see… It involves the twins. Last night, I've had another dream about Cybertron. I've seen the battle between the twins, Ironhide, and Silverstreak against the Decepticons. I know how it ends for Silverstreak… I'm sorry for the loss… and I've kind of asked Sideswipe 'who's Silverstreak?'… Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make the twins upset or anything…" I apologize as I hung my head low.

"Do not apologize, youngling. You did not know." Prowl carefully patted my head with one finger. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will get over it. Give them some time." he smiled.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"Now run along now, Bumblebee comm. linked me that Mikaela and Yvonne are looking for you." Prowl said before Soundwave offered a servo.

I climb up his servo and he brought me down to the floor. Oh sweet, sweet floor.

As I walked towards the doors, I just remembered something. "Oh! Prowl! Before I forget… I've had another dream about the Primes… They told me to give you this word to have a head start or something." I turned around to face Soundwave and Prowl.

"What is the word?" Prowl asked.

"Xantium." I said bluntly, straight to the point. "They only gave me one word to deliver. Do you know what the meaning is?" I questioned.

Prowl stared at me for a moment before nodding his helm.

"I think I do."

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I stood in front of Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's room. The soldiers who passed by were giving me looks because I've been standing here for about ten minutes now and I'm not moving anytime soon. I decided to go and see the twins before going to the rec. room. I was worried that something might have happened to them while they're alone. I have to get in there, but I'm too shy to go inside their room. Even though we've been friends for years and I've never been inside their room before.

"Pedes stuck on the floor?" A gruff voice asked from beside me as a large shadow was seen.

I turned around to see that the gruff voice belongs to Ironhide, my family's guardian. "Yes… Kind of," I said, but I quickly realize he might take me seriously. Remember last time when Breakaway told him I have a headache? I'm not going back to med bay only to get scanned for nothing. "Not literally of course… It's just that I'm nervous." I continued.

"Nervous? Of what?" Ironhide asked as he kneels down.

"Going in there," I pointed to the twins' room. I saw Ironhide raised an optic ridge as he placed a confused look. "You see… Laserbeak said that they both have been acting strange since yesterday and I want to apologize to them." I sighed.

"Why should you apologize if you didn't do something wrong to them?" Ironhide asked as he stared at me.

I made a half-half look. "Well… I might have offended them with a word or two…" my hand began to do the half-half sign.

"The twins? Offended? Hah! That's a first." Ironhide laughed loudly. I stayed quiet. I didn't find it quite funny. After the Weapon Specialist stopped laughing, he looked down to me again. "What word did you use? Frag? Slag? Or Glitch?" he smirked.

"Neither," I stared at him in disbelief. There is now way I'll use the foul words. It would be a bad example for little Annabelle. "I use something else… something that shouldn't have been questioned." I rubbed my thumbs against each other.

"Well? Spit it out already!" Ironhide ordered.

"'Who's Silverstreak?'" I said and Ironhide cringed. There was a cold look on Ironhide's face plates as he turned his helm slightly to the right, avoiding my gaze. I studied his expression. Looks like Silverstreak is also an important Autobot to Ironhide because I'm beginning to think the name Silverstreak is sensitive to everyone! "Sorry… I didn't mean to offend you too, Ironhide." I apologized.

"No… you didn't," Ironhide snapped out from his thoughts. "You just brought back some… memories." He forced a smile.

"Sorry…" I apologize again, rubbing the back of my night.

"Why do you keep apologizing? It's not your fault." Ironhide said gruffly. I stared down at his pede as Ironhide vented heavily, hissing air out from his 'nose'. I felt the warm air. I know, one word comes in your mind, ew.

I inhaled a deep breath. "I don't mean to offend you again, Ironhide… but I want to ask you who exactly is Silverstreak." I examine his expression. A frown appeared on his metal lips as he stared down at the floor. I can also see that he was a bit nervous. I decided to continue, "She seems really important and really sensitive to you guys."

Ironhide seemed to think for a moment before answering. "She is, youngling, she is… Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are close to Silverstreak. The three of them are a great team until one day… tragedy happened to her." I stared up at him. I know how the story continues, but I can't let Ironhide know about 'the dreams'. "She was off-lined by a Decepticon and since then, the twins haven't been acting the same like the used too. They were more… brutal." I flinched.

B-Brutal?

"So from that day on, the twins swore to kill every Decepticon in sight without thinking twice. For many years, they have been hiding the pain inside their Sparks. It was almost like a part of their Spark was broken. I was the only one who notices their change of behavior." Ironhide paused as he glanced up to the twins' room before turning back to face me. "Do NOT tell them this, but… I, myself have always been worried about them. They isolated themselves in their room every time they returned from a mission. They never do stop asking for missions, especially the execution ones." He continues.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"I would do the same too if Chromia was taken away from me." I nodded in respond. He's right. I would do the same too if someone important is taken away from me. "Even though they do pranks to try and fill the emptiness in their Sparks, I never did see the same old twins."

So that's why they like pranking the Autobots and other people…

"I kept my optics keen on them because I was afraid they might off-line themselves because of Silverstreak's death." Ironhide said and my eyes widened. What? Kill themselves? "Yes, there are many of cases in Cybertron where mechs and even femmes, off-line themselves because the loss of their sparkmate. Now, I'm not saying that those two glitch-heads are bonded, but Silverstreak was close to them." he explained.

Off-line? They would kill themselves?! Oh gosh… I hope the twins didn't do that!

"You know what? I think they've changed when you came." Ironhide chuckled lightly and I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. They twins couldn't have change because of me… right?

Ironhide let out another chuckle, "But of course! They've done less pranking that's for sure." He smiled. I shook my head with a small smile and I rolled my eyes at Ironhide's statement. That can't be true. "Most importantly, I think you've filled that hollowness in their Spark." He suddenly continued.

"What I'm telling you is the truth." Ironhide said as he stood to his full height. "Now, I believe you have to enter that room." he waved me off as he headed towards the shooting range.

I pursed my lips in and took a deep breath. Is that all true?

I stared at the doors once more before gathering all of the courage I have. I walked a few steps forward and hesitated to knock on the doors. As I was about the knock, the double door suddenly opened.

"Sideswipe?" I asked aloud.

Sideswipe glanced down and kneeled down to my level. "Jen? What are you doing here? I could've squished you!" he scolded.

I smiled sheepishly. "C-Can I come inside? I want to talk to you about something…" I asked as I looked up to him.

Sideswipe was seemed to be taken back, but he smiled. "Of course! Come in~!" He shouted happily. I stepped inside his and Sunstreaker's room. It was huge! There's a twin berth and a few other twin-like furniture. I bet Sunstreaker's half is the one filled with his drawings and Sideswipe's half is full of empty Energon cubes. I carefully stepped into the middle of their room, trying not to step on either of Sideswipe's Energon mess and Sunstreaker's paintings. "Sunny~ We have a visitor!" Sideswipe sang happily.

"Don't call me that," Sunstreaker spat at Sideswipe before turning to face me. "Yes, Jen? What is it?" He asked.

I gulped and suddenly I did a ninety degree bow. "I apologize! I didn't mean to offend you two last night. I really didn't! I'm very sorry I brought that topic back up!" I apologize quickly.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker must have blinked a few times because I heard a few clicking noises. I felt them kneeling in front of me. "Oh Jen… You don't need to apologize. It's okay. We got over it." Sideswipe smiled.

"Yeah…" Sunstreaker said, nodding his helm. "And besides… We heard what old Ironaft said about us… instant blackmail~!" He smirked.

"And, we have you now." Sideswipe smiled, patting my head with one large finger.

I gave a short laugh before smiling at them. I moved forward and gave them each a quick hug on their pede and I try not to get rolled over since their pedes are actually wheels.

"Thanks guys…" I whispered.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"EW! I stepped on something!" Yvonne cried.

Mikaela snickered. "Who wear heels on a camping trip in the forest anyway?" she mocked as Yvonne glared at her.

"It's not my fault that I don't have anything else than heels and wedges!" Yvonne argued.

"You're rich… BUY ONE!" Mikaela spat bitterly as she turn to face Yvonne.

"I would, IF there IS a mall here, smartass!" Yvonne shouted loudly as a group of bird flew above us.

"Could you girls please stop arguing?" Leo whined as he ducked down a tree branch. "I'm trying to enjoy the beauty of nature here!" He shouted quietly.

Mikaela turned around to smile a little too sweetly at him, walking a few steps closer. "Well… Are you watching the beauty of nature or are you just watching our ass?" She asked.

"Well—uh—both?" Leo answered unsurely.

"Ugh… My goodness… Whose idea was this? And who has my bug repellent spray?!" Samuel shouted loudly as he smacks a mosquito on his arm.

I face-palmed. Do you guys want to know how we got caught up in this mess? Well, I'll tell you in the shortest explanation.

It was after I got out of Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's room. I went to the rec. room to see what Yvonne and Mikaela were calling me for.

"_Jen! I'm glad you're here!" Yvonne ran up to me and gave a tight hug. _

"_What's wrong, Yvonne?" I asked as she released the tight hug. I observed her expressions. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy as trails of black mascara were stained on her cheeks. It looks like she was crying for awhile now. She sniffles as she wiped her nose with a handkerchief. From the corner of my eye I saw Mikaela rolling her eyes and Samuel gave a nervous chuckle. "What's going on here? And why's Yvonne crying?" I asked curiously._

"_She isn't crying. It's fake." Mikaela scoffed as she glared at Yvonne._

_Yvonne suddenly stopped crying and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh boo-hoo! You just had to ruin the fun! I was testing if she knows acting!" she pouted._

"_Acting? You were acting?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. _

_Yvonne nodded happily, wiping the mascara off her cheeks. "Yup! I'm good right? I fooled you and the other Autobots! Well… TC didn't get fooled though…" She taps her chin a few times before fixing her mascara. _

_Thundercracker crossed his arms over his chest plates as he rolled his optics. "Maybe it's because I've been your guardian for the past Earth year, Yvonne." He retorted._

_Yvonne thought for a moment before shrugging._

"_Speaking of year and earth…" Dad smiled as he walked up the stairs. He patted my shoulder as he stood next to me. "We're going camping!" he exclaimed happily._

"_Camping?" Samuel, Mikaela, Yvonne, and I repeated confusedly in unison._

_Robert suddenly joined in the conversation, grinning at Dad. "Yup! It's like a Lennox and Epps tradition to go camping every year to test our survival skills, nothing but man versus nature…" He placed his arm around Dad's shoulder, giving a man hug. "And you kids need to improve your survival skills." He continued._

"_So why do you need us for? It's a Will and Epps thing right?" Samuel asked, glancing back and forth from Dad to me. He placed a questioning look and I just shrug to answer him. "Besides… Nature hates me…" He murmured._

"_Ditto," I raised my hand in agreement remembering the mosquito attack when I was ten. Ugh. Those little buzzing blood suckers are nothing, but trouble. I got red spots all over my body the next day. Maybe I should've checked the bug repellent before using it. It could be glucose water. "I'm not much of an outdoor person since… the incident." I shuddered._

"_Another incident?" Barricade vented heavily as he ran a servo down his face plates. "Just how many incidents did you have when you're a sparkling?" he asked._

"_Oh… You mean _that_ incident…" Samuel nodded his head, thinking back at the memories when we were playing at the playground. "The one where the mosquitoes suddenly attack you after you used that bug repellent?" he asked, leaning forward._

_I sighed but nodded at the painful memory. "Yes… that's the one." I rubbed my lower arm as I shuddered once more. _

"_Maybe it wasn't bug repellent after all… I mean, Emily's the one who gave it to you after all…" Samuel scratched the back of his head, leaning back against the couch. "I think that she gave you glucose water instead of the repellent…" he concluded._

_I sighed again, placing my hand on my forehead. "I didn't know that back then, Samuel. I was only ten." I defended._

_Dad gave a low whistle. "Uh-huh… Okay then… We promise you two won't get attacked by bugs or anything, besides think of this as a… survival test." He smiled, but more like a mischievous one._

"_I don't know…" Samuel began nervously._

"_Oh come on, Sam." Mikaela sat on his lap. I looked away, blushing a little at the stunt. I never knew Mikaela is an outdoor person. I always think she was much more like Yvonne, the shopping and girly type—no offence even though I didn't say it aloud. "It'll be fun! Think of all the things we can do when we go camping with Will and Epps." she rested her head on Samuel's chest._

_Samuel looked up to the sky and shakes his head. "All I can imagine is those two living under a big leaf for a few days wearing Tarzan boxers while eating nothing but fish and grubs… defiantly a 'no' for me. I ain't eating grubs…" He smiled and Mikaela frowned at him._

"_I don't accept a 'no' for an answer, Sam." Mikaela pointed a finger at him. "You are going camping with us and that's final!"_

_Samuel raised both his hands up in surrender. "Okay… as long as you keep the bugs away from me and I refuse to eat grubs and I also refuse to wear drapes." He said._

_I snickered a little._

_Mikaela turned to me and I quickly stopped snickering. "How about you Jen? Do you want to go camping?" She asked._

"_Well…"_

"C'mon Jen! Hurry up! You're going to get left behind!" I heard Yvonne shouted from afar, snapping me out of my flashback.

Okay… I guess my story was a bit too long. Sorry about that folks. Let's just say Yvonne continues to annoy me with words that I don't like and I told her if she be quiets, I'll go. So she shut her mouth and now here we are, walking through the forest with backpacks on our back.

I jogged towards the group and began to slowly walk again as I caught up with them.

Leo panted heavily as he sticks his tongue out while sweat went pouring down his face. "How much further?" he asked Dad and Robert.

Robert looked over to the compass and grinned. "Not far!" He cheered happily.

"That's what you said thirty minutes ago…" Samuel sighed as he pushes a large leaf out of his way and releases it, only to get Leo smacked in the face. I made and 'ouch' face as Leo began to squirm and glared at Samuel. "Can we take a break? My legs are killing me!" Samuel sat down on a rock.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be complaining! My legs are killing me!" Yvonne shouted as she also sat down on a rock, after she covered the rock with her large handkerchief.

"You two?!" Leo shouted in disbelief. "I'm the one who's hurt here!" He whined.

"Oh will you all quit acting like whiny babies?" Mikaela crossed her arms as she leaned against a tree. "Jen isn't complaining!" She points at me.

"That's because she's too busy smacking mosquitoes and she's wearing that mask." Leo deadpanned.

That is true. I kept on smacking mosquitoes as I shooed them away. He was also right, I am also wearing a mask—the military mask. Dad lends me the mask so my face wouldn't get 'attacked' by insects.

"Where are the Autobots, anyway?" Yvonne asked. "I wanna ride in TC's alt-mode… it has ACs in there!"She whined.

"Yeah… The thing is, Autobots and forests don't mix," Dad turned to Yvonne, opening his map. "They'll be using the roads and meet us at the campsite." He said.

Leo's mouth hung open. "What?! You let them go through the easy way?! Why do you guys hate me?!" He practically screamed.

"Now… it wouldn't be fun if we take the easy way right?" Robert smirked.

"You two… are insane!" Leo accused as he opened his mouth widely.

"Close your mouth. You don't want any mosquitoes fly in, now do you?" I said as I began to spray the repellent around.

"Would you kids stop arguing? We're almost to the campsite." Dad said closing his map.

"We're not lost now, are we Dad?" I asked, but I'm sure it came out a bit muffled.

"Lost? Psssh! You're underestimating your pops, Jen." Dad grinned as he tucked the map into the pocket of his pants. We walked for another ten minutes and there was a clearing right in front of us. Samuel, Leo, and Yvonne screamed in joy as Mikaela smirked while I just stared at the clearing behind the military mask. I began to smack the air, trying to get rid of the mosquitoes. "There it is! C'mon kids how about we have a little race, huh? You in Epps?" he smirked as he stretched his arms.

Robert also smirked preparing for a sprint run. "I ain't backing down from you, Will." He replied, kneeling down to the ground.

"I'm in," Mikaela also got into position.

Yvonne quickly joined in, not giving up. "I'm gonna show you guys how running in heels are just as good as running with sneakers!" She grinned.

"I'm not losing to a bunch of girls!" Leo also joined in the little race.

Samuel and I sighed in unison. "I'll skip this one out guys… I'm tired." Samuel said sheepishly.

"I'm with him… I kind of lost my touch in sprint running." I agreed on Samuel's words.

"Suit yourself," Dad smiled before turning towards the clearing. "You guys ready? On three… One, two, three!" And they all sprinted away.

Samuel and I were left in the dust. Samuel began to cough as I stood still. Good thing I had this mask on.

"So… Should we go?" Samuel asked, scratching the back of his head.

I nodded my head, "Yeah… We should. I can't wait to take this mask off…" I sighed as the both of us began to walk towards the clearing.

"Hey, can I borrow that spray? The mosquitoes are _bug_ging me. Get it? _Bugging_ me!" Samuel slapped his knee as he laughed loudly.

"Ha ha," I laughed dryly as I tossed the can to Samuel. "Very funny, Samuel, very funny…"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Who won?" Samuel asked the Autobots as we both arrive at the clearing. The two of us saw Dad, Robert, Leo, Mikaela, and Yvonne were out of breaths and lying on the ground, breathing heavily. I took off my mask and stared at them confusedly. I raised an eyebrow at the Autobots. They were not in alt-mode or in holoform-mode, but in their bi-pedal mode. I don't know about you guys, but I think they will be seen by some campers!

Ironhide kneeled down. "Major Lennox did," He answered, an amused smirk appeared on his metal lips. "And might I say… for humans, you five sure do run fast, especially you Yvonne. I didn't think running in what you humans call 'heels' are possible." He commented.

Yvonne's lips twitched, "Heh, thanks you big aft." She smirked as she got up, dusting the dirt off her pants.

I scratched the back of my head, Dad and the others are not worried the secret will be found out by some campers? I cleared my throat. "Uh… guys? Not to be rude or anything, but… Why are you guys in your bi-pedal modes and not in your alt-modes or holoforms? It's dangerous out here! You guys might get caught." I whispered.

The Autobots, along with Dad, Robert, Leo, Samuel, Mikaela, and Yvonne laughed at my statement. I blinked a few times. They're not worried or anything?

"Oh Jen, Jen, Jen…" Sideswipe shakes his helm as he wiggled his finger at me. "We're in the wilderness, surrounded by many tall trees. There's no squishy around here except for you." He said.

Oh… so that's why… I can't believe Leo also knows about this.

I grinned sheepishly at them all before putting my bag down on the ground. Dad and Robert began to pull out our camping tents and any other things we've packed in Ironhide—he had to transform into his alt-mode first before we can pull anything out. I'm glad that the Autobots gets to be in their bi-pedal mode and not cramped in their alt-modes, but I'm still paranoid that some random camper might jumped out of a bush and see the Autobots. So in every minute, I would glance back to the bush we came out from before continuing to set up camp.

"Would you stop being paranoid, youngling?" Ratchet asked as he stares down at me. I looked up at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. I'm not that paranoid, right? There was a rustling noise coming from the bush. I glanced back to the bush and saw it was only a squirrel. Okay, maybe I am a bit paranoid. I saw Ratchet roll his optics at me. "You're doing it again! I said stop—LEO! Don't touch that! It could be poison ivy!" he yelled at Leo loudly.

I smirked, "Who's being paranoid now?" I teased, before I stake down one of the corners of the tent. Ratchet scoffed at me before turning his attention to Leo, who might have touched the poison ivy. And he says that too paranoid. There was a bunch of tent poles dropped next to me and I saw Samuel smiling brightly. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's with the bright smile? I thought you hate camping." I questioned with an amused smirk.

Samuel chuckled before kneeling down, helping me stake down the rest of the tent's corners. "Yeah… Actually, nature's not that bad… Not a single thing attacked me, not that I'm wishing something will attack me, but it's just… you know what? Let's forget everything I say and continue with our work before something bad happens." He smiled and grabbed the nails.

"Hey amigos!" Leo suddenly appeared between us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders. Samuel and I turn to face him before removing his arm off of our shoulders. I placed the large nail on place as Samuel hammered it down to hold the tent's place. "So? What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Leo? We're setting up the tent." Samuel said, irritated. We were finished with step one now for putting up the tent poles. Samuel grabbed a few and we stepped inside, with our shoes off, of course. "I thought you were being scolded by Ratchet for touching poison ivy." He hid his laugh.

"It wasn't poison ivy… it was just some leaves." Leo replied from the outside.

"Uh-huh," Samuel responded as he and I set up the tent poles. "That's great Leo. Look, why don't you help Mikaela and Yvonne set up their tents? I'm sure they need your help." He suggested.

"Nope, they both didn't need my help." Leo said. "The chicas are having a contest on who's faster at setting up tents." He continued.

"Uh-huh… right," Samuel said, but I'm sure he didn't hear anything what Leo had said. I giggled before placing up the last tent pole. "DONE! Finally done!" he cheered happily.

"Wow! You two did—," Leo started to scream frantically. "RABID RACOONS ON MY FACE! ON MY FACE!" He continued to yell very loudly.

"Oh shit!" Samuel cried loudly as were knocked over. The tent fall down on us and the two of us sighed heavily as we have to start again. "Oh man… we didn't even get to see our work from the outside…" he shakes his head.

I struggled to raise my hand up, but finally did. "Cheer up, Samuel," I said as I patted his shoulder. "At least it's not _completely_ flat… you know, with us in it. Get it?" I joked a little.

"Not funny," Samuel said with a playful glare. "Bee! A little help here?" he shouted.

The tent on top of us was lifted up and we quickly set up the tent poles once more, but this time we were a bit faster because of Bumblebee's help. Quickly, we went outside. We wanted to see our tent before Leo knocks it over again. It was perfect. We both did a high-five as Bumblebee danced a little.

"_We did it! We did it! We did it!"_ A childish voice was heard from his speakers as the yellow Autobot clapped happily.

Samuel and I laughed loudly, "Did you just quote Dora the Explorer?" Samuel asked between laughs.

Bumblebee looked sheepish before nodding his helm. Sideswipe snorted before strolling over towards us carefully. Bumblebee made a gasping noise. _"Swiper no swiping ! Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!"_ He chants with his servo held in front of him.

I heard laughter coming from the Autobots. Dad and the others also laughed.

"What the frag?" Sunstreaker responded as he crossed his arms over his chest plates. "Where the pit did you quoted that?" He asked grumpily.

"DUDE! You guys are laughing when I'm suffering?! Help me get rid of this stupid raccoon!" Leo screamed as he ran around in circles.

"Leo," Dad began as he stopped Leo from running around. "It's fake, the raccoon is fake. You don't need to wake the entire ecosystem." Dad shoved the raccoon doll to Leo's chest before he continued to set up camp.

Leo stared at the doll and threw it away. "I knew that."

"Yo! Did 'ya see that? He's a wuss!" Mudflap pointed a finger at Leo as he laughed.

"I see it bro! I see it! Did 'ya like the surprise we gave 'ya?" Skids joined in the laughter.

Leo gave an irritated look, "So it was you guys," He grabbed the doll back and threw it to the younger twins. "Yeah… see if you like a raccoon on your face!" he shakes his fist up to them.

I rolled my eyes before jogging over to Dad. "So… What do we do next?" I asked as I kneeled down next to Dad as he placed some rocks in a circle. "What are you doing Dad?" I asked again.

"You've never gone camping before?" Dad asked and I shook my head. "Well, I'm building a nest so when we start the fire the other grounds wouldn't catch on fire except for the one in the circle. Epps and Jazz are gathering some branches now."

"I thought you said Autobots and forest don't mix?" I asked confusedly.

Dad clapped his hands together as he stood up. "I did, but Jazz insisted he would go help Epps with his holoform. I didn't say holoforms and forests don't mix." He smiled and patted my shoulder.

I shake my head. Well, he has a point.

"Hey Jen! Over here!" Yvonne waved her hand up in the air.

I turned around and jogged towards her and Mikaela.

"So? What do you think? Which one it better? Mine? Or hers?" Mikaela smiled at me, but she crossed her arms with a frown and a glare when she mentioned 'hers'.

I glanced at both of the tents. "Well… it looks amazing? You two did a good job?" I complimented as I raised a thumb up.

Yvonne sighed, "You know what? Never mind. At least I know that I won." She puffed her chest out proudly.

"You won?" Mikaela scoffed. "I won! I was the first one to finish!" she argued.

Oh boy… here it goes again…

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together with a nervous laugh. "You know what? I think I'll help Robert and Jazz collects some wood." I jabbed my thumb to the forest and quickly ran off.

I breathed heavily as I stopped. I leaned against a tree as I tried to catch my breath. It feels like my lungs were burning. Sweat was streaming down my face like waterfalls as I closed my eyes tightly. The last time I run that fast was when I was being chased by Decepticons. As my breathing was becoming steady, I groaned loudly. I should work out more. I'm really out of shape.

"Alright Robert, Jazz—," I took a deep breath and turned around. Nobody was behind me. I paled. Ups. I forgot I didn't ask Dad which direction Jazz and Robert took. I face-palmed. First day of camping and I'm already lost. I glanced up, hoping to find Optimus or Ultra Magnus, but sadly, the tree were too tall. Well, there goes my hope of finding camp. "What am I going to do now?" I asked to myself.

There were rustling coming from a bush in front of me. My shoulder went tensed as I tried backing away further into the tree as much as I can. I closed my eyes tightly as the rustling continues. Who knows what could be hiding behind the shrub.

"Jen? Wat are 'ya doin' 'ere?" A gangster voice asked.

I looked up to see the Autobot's TIC. "Jazz? Thank goodness it's you! I thought you were something!" I sighed in relief.

"Wow! There lil' lady! Wat's ta matter?" Jazz questioned and grinned soon after.

"I thought I was lost! I can't find Optimus or Ultra Magnus' helms." I admitted. The two of us turned our attention to the bush to see it shaking again. "What was that?!" I asked frantically as I hid behind Jazz, who raised an eyebrow.

"Chill lil' lady, it's only Epps!" Jazz laughed as an African-American man popped out of the bush.

Robert grinned as he was carrying sticks in his arms. "Hey Jen! You come here to help us?" he asked.

I sighed in relief as I nodded my head, "Yeah, how much more do you need?" I asked as I began to pick up some sticks, scattered on the ground.

"Not much," Robert answered as he gave me some of his sticks. "Here, hold these while I pick up some more." He said and bends down to pick up more sticks.

I tried not to cringe because of how much sticks I'm holding.

"'Ere let me help 'ya with tat." Jazz said as he grabbed half of the sticks in my arms.

"Thanks Jazz." I smiled a little at him.

"No prob, lil' lady." Jazz grinned.

I watched as Robert has a handful of sticks when he turned to us. "Alright! I think we have enough to last for the night. Let's go back to base!" he cheered happily, referring the campsite as base.

He seems to be excited to be out of NEST's base.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Jazz, Robert, and I arrived back at 'base camp', things were pretty much normal—if you count giant robots lurking around freely. We stacked the sticks neatly beside the stones as Dad approached us.

"Good work!" Dad slapped Robert's back loudly and a thud was heard clearly.

Robert cringed a little and rubbed his back. "Dude! Don't slap too hard!" Robert complained to Dad as Dad just gave a look at him while his arms were crossed. Robert looked back at Ratchet, who was lecturing the younger twins about something. "If Hatchet hears about something goes 'thud', 'crack', and 'pop'. He'll come after you in a split second!" He hissed out quietly.

Dad nodded, "Ah…The Attack of the Medic. I get 'cha Epps." He clicked his tongue and made a pistol hand sign to Robert.

"Hey Will!" Leo called out loudly, running to Dad quickly. "Where's the bathroom? I have to go, like right now." he whispered, but it didn't sound like a whisper, more likely, he was quietly screaming.

Dad sighs before bending down to grab something from his backpack. "Here," He hands Leo a roll of tissue.

Leo stared at it weirdly before turning to Dad, "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked and he bit his bottom lip. "Just give me the direction already! I _really_ have to go!" he jogged in place.

"Use it after you're done." Dad said before pointing to the forest. "The toilets everywhere when you're in the forest, not at base camp of course." He shrugged.

Leo hung his mouth wide open, "What? Are you saying that when we have to do our _business_, we have to go _there_?" He asked, a disbelief look on his face.

Dad nodded with a smile. "Yup, just don't forget to dig a hole before you go." he shoved a shovel to Leo. "You don't want other people stepping on your… boom-boom now right?" he grinned.

"Boom-boom?" I repeated.

"Yeah… it's… you know…" Robert made a few disgusted expressions.

I nodded my head with wide eyes and a disgusted look. "Oh… I get it now… Ew…" I muttered to myself and shuddered at the thought.

"On second thought… I don't think I have to go now…" Leo gave back the tissue roll and the shovel to Dad. He suddenly cringed and grabbed the items from Dad's hands. "And now I have to!" he yelled as he ran into the forest.

Robert shakes his head. "I swear… something is wrong with that boy." he said while standing up.

I did the same and stared at the direction where Leo sprinted off to. "I normally don't agree on things like this, but I agree with you Robert." I nodded my head slowly, my mouth hung open.

"So…. Will?" Samuel began as he approached Dad. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

Dad and Robert grinned in unison. They threw us fishing rods and pointed to a bucked full of worms. I paled at the sight of the slimy, long, and pink earthworms. I quickly backed away as Mikaela kneeled down beside the bucket while Yvonne made a disgusted look.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WAIT! We're not eating those now are we?" Samuel questioned in a frightful tone.

"Why not? It's healthy." Ratchet says.

I almost gagged and Samuel began to make gagging noises. Yvonne almost fainted while Mikaela stared at the three of us with a look on her face as if it was saying what-are-you-guys-so-afraid-of-it's-just-worms.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Samuel gulped.

"You Earthlings eat that?" Breakaway asked and we shook our heads. "Huh… funny on how much it looks like your Earth candies." He commented.

"You mean, Gummy Worms? That's the only worm that I like." Samuel said and I nodded my head in agreement.

Dad laughed, "C'mon Kids. We're not eating worms for dinner. We're catching our dinner out in the river!" he shouted.

"R-River?" I stuttered, the fear of drowning was coming back to me.

"Yeah, river!" Robert said as he lifted up the bucket full of worms. "Don't worry, it's only a feet deep when you're in the river bank." He said and I sighed in relief.

"If it makes you feel better… Optimus, the Stingray twins, and Ironhide will tag along." Dad said as he stared up to Optimus and the Autobots. The Autobot leader nodded his helm before smiling at me, reassuring it was safe.

"I'll-come-with-ya-humans! I-wanna-catch-some-fishes-too!" Blurr said quickly.

"Uh… Translation?" Samuel raised his hand up.

Hot Rod grinned, "He said he'll come with you guys. He want to catch some fishes too." he translated.

"What about you? Are you coming?" Yvonne asked.

"Me? No way! I rather stay here with the Hatchet than go to catch slimy organics!" Hot Rod complained.

"What was that?" Ratchet asked growled as he held his wrench in a threatening way.

"Nothing!" Hot Rod replied quickly.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you crazy?! I'm not touching that!" Yvonne whined as Dad shoved a worm to her face.

"Hey, do you want to eat?" Dad asked as he placed the worm back into the bucket. Yvonne nodded her head. "Then stick this on your hook. Look, Mikaela's not even whining." He said as he turned to Mikaela.

Mikaela was doing pretty well with her fishing. She's a natural than Samuel, Leo, Yvonne, and I combined. In just ten minutes, she caught two fishes and I caught none. I looked over to Mikaela and she waved her hand at me, her stinks bends a little as it caught something on the hook. Yet again, Mikaela caught another fish.

"What the matter Yvonne? Cat got your fish?" Mikaela teased.

Yvonne huffed at Mikaela before she mumbled something underneath her breath. She quickly grabbed the worm and hooked it on. She cast her fishing line and smirked at Mikaela. Suddenly, her line was pulled. She quickly reeled in and gave a victory smile as she caught her fish.

"Whose cat got the fish now?" Yvonne drew out her manicured nails at Mikaela, hissing like a cat.

Mikaela rolled her eyes at Yvonne. "Blurr! Stop catching fishes like that! You'll scare them away!" she scolded.

Blurr was catching fishes with his bare holoform hands and he's quite good at that. "Don't-worry-'Kayla-I-ain't-scarin'-any-of-yar-fis hes!" Blurr said as he quickly zoomed towards the river bank with a fish in hand.

Great, now everyone has their fish except Leo and I.

"Yes! I caught one!" Leo cheered happily as he did a victory dance.

Scratch that, only I was left without a fish.

"Jen! Your caught something!" Dad warns.

"Huh? Oh!" I snapped out of my thoughts and began to reel in the fish I just caught. It was hard. I never thought fishing would be this hard. Mikaela and the others make it look so easy! I can't hold the reel anymore and I just released it, dragging me into the water. "Help! I can't swim!" I shouted, but none of the helped me.

"Jen… stand up, it's only a feet deep." Ironhide vented heavily as I quickly stood up with an embarrassing blush. "I have got to teach you how to float…" He mumbled loudly.

I gave a nervous grin before Blurr pulled me out of the water. "Don't-worry-Jenny! You'll-get-that-hang-of-it-one-day!" He grinned.

I nodded slowly before I grabbed my knitted hat and squeezed the water out. "Thanks Blurr…" I said before sitting on the ground. "You know what? I think I'll skip the fishing part and continue on watching you guys catch our dinner." I suggested, seeing that my fishing rod was floating away.

"Awww don't feel left out because you didn't catch that slimy insect." Sideswipe said, sitting down on a huge rock. Now, Sunstreaker was the only one standing since Optimus, Ironhide, and Blurr were now seated.

"It's not an insect, Sides," Mikaela replied as she cast off her line. "It's a fish. There's a difference between a fish and an insect." She said, not taking her eyes off her line.

Yvonne scoffed. "Oh so now she's being smart," She said, a hint mockery was in her tone. "Everyone knows there's a big difference between fishes and insects, dumbass!"

"Well… Sides don't know!" Mikaela spat.

"Heh, I love it when you humans have a verbal fight." Sunstreaker chuckled before getting nudge at the knee by Sideswipe. "What? I'm just saying what's true. They amuse me." he said.

"Humans are not your personal entertainment, Sunstreaker." Optimus said as he stared at Dad, Robert, Blurr's holoform, Samuel, Leo, Mikaela, and Yvonne, but they all didn't know we were having this talk. "They are sentiment beings much like us, who does not like being toyed around." he said wisely at the golden mech.

"Yeah, yeah, I get you, Boss." Sunstreaker waved Optimus off with his servo.

"These insects are bothering me," Ironhide said as a lot of mosquitoes were flying around his face. "Can I terminate them?" He asks, his cannons began to hum as it lids up.

"You can't terminate them using your cannons, Ironhide." I said, sighing as I reached for my bag. I grabbed the bug repellent spray and shake it up and down. "You'll terminate yourself if you do that. Here, use this—wait…you guys don't need these." I said, putting back the can inside my bag.

"Why not?" Ironhide asked in his gruff voice.

"You're Autonomous Robotic Organisms who has energon for blood. Mosquitoes don't drink your type of blood. They drink human's or animal's blood. The female mosquitoes anyway because they need protein to—," I was cut off by something as it hits my face, followed by a loud 'slap'. I grabbed the thing off my face and took a deep breath before throwing it to the ground. "_Nice one_ Leo, _nice one_." I commented dryly. "I'm going to smell like fish for a few days…" I mumbled before wiping my face with a wet napkin I brought out from my bag.

I heard the Autobots chuckle, even Optimus finds it funny.

"Okay, I think we've caught enough fishes for tonight!" Dad exclaimed happily, bringing back the bucket full of fish they just caught.

I stood up and dusted the dirt off my pants. I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. My wet converse shoes made squirting sounds as we walked our way back to the campsite. Everybot and everyone gave me a look before I smiled sheepishly at them. I really want to get out of these wet clothes.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dinner was rather eventful…

Let's just say Samuel and I was trying to make a fire from rubbing two sticks against each other. At the end, we both didn't make the fire, but Ironhide did and also a huge mess. On the bright side, Ironhide did cook up a pretty good dish with his cannons.

So now, I was trying to go to sleep, but Leo's snoring could be heard all the way to my tent. I groaned as I tried to block away the sound by zipping up the sleeping bag fully. It didn't and I was also running out of air inside. I unzip the sleeping bag as I sat up tiredly. I glanced to my left and right, at least Mikaela and Yvonne are sleeping peacefully. They both didn't seem to be bothered by Leo's snoring. I wonder how Samuel is sleeping when Leo's inside his tent. Dad and Robert shared a tent while the Autobots slept outside.

I decided to go out and get some fresh air, since I won't probably sleep peacefully for tonight. I grabbed my jacket and my other knitted hat. The fire was out so I had to take the flashlight. It was almost pitch black outside, but luckily tonight's a full moon and the stars were twinkling above us. I just love to see this kind of sight. Usually I can't see this in the city because of the light pollution. I guess going camping is a great idea after all.

I saw something moving and I flashed my flashlight to it. "Dad? What are you doing out this late?" I asked as I approached my Dad.

Dad turned around and laughed. "I would ask the same thing." He said and patted to the seat next to him. "Come here and sit down." he smiled.

I nodded and sat down next to him. "So…"

"Can you make the fire? I'm freezing out here!" Dad shivered as he rubbed his arms.

"Uh… You saw what happened a few hours ago right?" I asked and Dad nodded. He gave me a continuous look, trying to intimidate me under his stare. I began to feel uncomfortable, so I sighed before grabbing a pair of stick. I rubbed it against each other a bit faster than last time. It created some smoke, but it quickly went out because of the sudden gush of wind. "See? It doesn't work… Do you have a lighter?" I asked.

"What's the fun in camping if you already bring a lighter?" Dad asked with a chuckle. He grabbed a pair of rocks as he kneeled down. He struck the rocks on each other, creating sparks of fire into the nest. There was a smolder and Dad began to blow it gently until it created a small fire. Dad added some more sticks into the nest, making the fire bigger. I hung my mouth open, now that's amazing. "What? Never seen a fire made from two rocks before?" Dad asked with an amused grin.

"How did you do that with only using ordinary rocks?" I asked as the fire began to warm me up.

Dad chuckled. "It's not just an ordinary rock, Jen," Dad began as he showed me the two rocks. "It's flint. The type we use to make fire from." He continued.

"How did you get lucky to find a couple of flints without mistaken it for another rock?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Heh, I'm the survival expert," Dad puffed his chest out proudly, but I didn't believe him. I gave him a look. "Okay… I might have left it here since last year, but that isn't the point! The point is that we don't need a lighter or matches to create a fire." He smiled at me before looking at the fire.

There was a frustrated look on Dad's face. I turn my stare to the fire. "What's with the frustrated look, Dad? Is something wrong?" I asked concernedly.

Dad looked to me, "Nah… Nothing. There's nothing wrong. Don't worry about it, Jen." He smiled, ruffling my hair a bit. "Do you want to go for a midnight stroll?" he suggested, standing up.

"But you just started the fire." I stated and he quickly puts it out.

"Nah, we can always easily make another one." Dad said smugly before grabbing a flashlight. "C'mon. Let's go!" He shouted quietly as I stood up to follow him.

As soon as we were in the woods, the sounds of the crickets and our footsteps were the only things we could hear. The snoring and rumbling sounds were gone. It was a peaceful night, nothing but peace and quiet. Dad seems to enjoy strolling around the forest at midnight. His expression tells me all. The smile of enjoyment and the glint of peacefulness in his eyes were seen. I couldn't help but smile. Dad always been so frustrated around Director Galloway, I've never seen him this calm before.

Something came up to my mind. "Dad? I wanna ask you something…"

"Hmmm?" Dad hummed. "What is it?"

"Do you love me as your daughter?" I suddenly asked. I know it was sudden, but I've been thinking about it for some time now. Did William and Sarah Lennox adopt me because they pity me? Or was it because they love me? Dad began to choke on his own saliva before turning to me with a disbelief look. I shrugged. "Well… You adopted me when I was eighteen. Do you pity me because of my family?" I asked.

"Oh no Jen! Don't think like that!" Dad answered quickly as he waved his hands. "Of course I love you! Even though you're adopted, Sarah and I still love you. No matter what happens, you're my daughter now, a Lennox." He gave a tight hug.

I hugged him back as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Thanks Dad…" I muffled out.

Dad laughed before patting my back. "Now let's go back and get some sleep before Leo started to snore loudly again." he joked and I laughed.

I saw a star twinkled. "Hey, Dad. Look, a shooting star." I said with a goofy smile.

Dad also stared up to the night sky. "That's not a shooting star," He said as he grabbed my hand and began to drag me away. "It's headed this way! Hit the deck!" he shouted as he pushed me down.

We both lay on the ground as it zoomed above us.

"What the hell was that?" Dad asked as we both stared up to see where the UFO landed. To tell you the truth, I was excited at the same time scared. "Wanna check it out?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "But what about the Autobots? I think they should know about this too." I said as we both began to run towards the crash-site.

Dad reached something in his pockets. "I have this," He said as he waved the walkie-talkie around. "I think it's this way." He said, pointing to a way.

We reached to where the UFO landed. It was huge! Slowly, Dad and I slide down the giant hole as we kept our eyes on the UFO. It looks like a spaceship, a Cybertronian one at that. The weird symbols gave it away.

"My goodness…" I whispered. "This is scary at the same time cool…" I said.

"Yeah," Dad nodded his head. He pressed the walkie-talkie, never did a second he take his eyes off the spaceship. "Optimus, this is Will reporting from a midnight stroll… I think we have ourselves a Cybertronian ship." He said.

"_Major Lennox, where are you now?"_ Optimus' voice could be heard from the other line.

"We're about six miles from base camp. You can't miss this ship… it's huge." Dad said in amazement.

"_We?"_ Optimus questioned.

"Yes, Jen and I." Dad answered him.

"_Copy that, we shall be there in ten minutes. I'm sending Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in first. Optimus out." _Dad placed the walkie-talkie away from his mouth back into his pocket.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait and hope that this doesn't belong to a Decepticon." Dad said.

I nodded my head. There were sounds of twisting gears and metal coming from the door of the spaceship. Dad put his arm in front of me as he pushed me back gently. We both stared at the door as it opens. From here, we can see a few Cybertronians inside. We stared up to their eyes and sighed in relief as they were pure electric blue. Dad flashed his flashlight to the new Autobots.

"Hey! You guys are Autobots right?" Dad asked aloud, directing his flashlight to their faces.

The feminine looking one stared at us before nodded her head. _"Woh did ouy wonk?"_ She seemed to ask us a question in Cybertronian.

"Uh… Sorry… we don't speak Cybertronian." Dad apologized, scratching the back of his head.

The taller female looks familiar though…

"_Tahw ni Primus' eman si taht?"_ A much shorter Autobot next to the taller female one, asked, I think she asked.

"_I kniht esoht era eht scinagro ohw era gnitibahni siht tenalp." _One of the tall mech said.

"_Tahw egaugnal era yeht gnikaeps?"_ The beer-gut one ask or something. I don't know. I don't understand a single thing.

"_I eveileb yeht era gnikaeps hsilgne."_ The small female one said. Their optics dimmed for a moment before lighting back up. The female stared down at Dad and I. "Hi little humans! My designation is Stormbreaker! What's kicking?" she asked.

"She sounded more like Jazz, but minus the b-word." I whispered to Dad.

"Yeah…" Dad responded.

"Well, hi there Stormbreaker. My name's William Lennox, call me Will or Major Lennox. This is my daughter, Jen. It's nice to meet you all." Dad introduced.

"Wow… puny humans are nice." Stormbreaker grinned before patting my head.

"Stombreaker! Do not treat them like that!" The taller female scolded. She turned to face us. "You don't seem to be afraid of us, why?" She asked.

I'm pretty sure that I've heard her voice from somewhere…

"Well… We're the Autobots' teammates. We fight Decepticons in a team called NEST." Dad explained.

"Is Optimus a part of your team?" The tall one asked with a Scottish accent.

"Yeah, leader of the Autobots." Dad answered again. "Pardon me, but what are your names? We know she's Stormbreaker." He directed his hand to the small Autobot.

"Ah my apologizes!" The other tall one exclaimed. "The name's Topspin! That one over there is Roadbuster and that fat mech over there is Leadfoot! This pretty femme over here is Silverstreak." Topspin gave a grin.

Silverstreak?

"Hello," Silverstreak greeted with a smile.

I stared at the femme. Wow, she's tall…

"Silverstreak?" I heard Sideswipe asked from behind. "Y-You're alive?" He asked.

Silverstreak smiled. "Hi Siders! Where's Streaker? He is around here right?" She asked curiously.

"Silver! Oh I miss you so much!" Sideswipe quickly hugged Silverstreak tightly and spun her around.

Topspin, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Stormbreaker, and Dad laughed at the reunion.

I smiled, but somehow, my heart feels kind of heavy… It's not a sickening feeling, like a heart-attack is coming. No… it's something else.

What _is_ this feeling?

* * *

**A/N: Now that was a very long one… :D **

**Stormbreaker belongs to Litening-strike-prime**

TRANSLATION:  
_Woh did ouy wonk?:_ How did you know?  
_Tahw ni Primus' eman si taht?:_ What in Primus' name is that?  
_I kniht esoht era eht scinagro ohw era gnitibahni siht tenalp.: I think those are the organics who are inhabiting this planet._  
_Tahw egaugnal era yeht gnikaeps?:_ What language are they speaking?  
_I eveileb yeht era gnikaeps hsilgne:_ I believe they are speaking English.  
(if you look closely, the words are just spelled backwards ^^)  
(note that they don't know the words are spelled in backwards, they just know it's not their language because this isn't the original Cybertronian language ^^")

**Special thanks to:  
Hiniko, movielover123456, Schattenkind105, BreakMe, TFlov, Angel of Randomosity, Cloud-Dancer103, kgoodrich12, and HDC 123  
for adding this story to their favs! **

**Special thanks to:  
movielover123456, Schattenkind105, Wolfenden, ninja-of-twilight, BreakMe, TFlov, Angel of Randomosity, KneelingAngel, and HDC 123  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

Here are the poll result :D  
Sides/Jen: 59  
Sunny/Jen: 59  
Bee/Jen: 18  
Jazz/RC: 16  
Sam/Mikaela: 13  
others: 12  
Chris/Jen: 0 (I'm surprised with this one :O you guys really don't like this one, huh? :D )

**As always,  
Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please ^^**


End file.
